Embracing the Moon
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: A little bit of everything here! Sirius and Remus explore the pains, laughs, pleasures and comfort of being in a relationship. Full Circle now at www.thesilversnitch.com
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter characters unfortunately have never, and never will belong to me but are instead the wonderful children of that genius known as JK!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Jen: Why thank you, I'm glad my little OC impressed you. He did try his hardest lol.  
  
Vimana Ferel: Lmao you're going to make my head the size of a balloon my dear, talking me up like that. And aye, I feel that Lily could never be one to grow angry at love, even if it meant she couldn't have her baby back yet. I'll be sure to inform Cara that should he ever decide Harry isn't his thing that you'll be interested at warming his sheets lol.  
  
Gah: Phoenix couldn't heal Harry for two reasons. One, if you remember last time (before he grew really horny) he was knackered so after such a power surge he'd never have been able to heal himself. And two...where's the fun in that lol? Malfoy remained nice and safe at Grimmauld, the man just ain't a fighter!  
  
Passionflower: I'm so sorry but too many of you love Cara that I'm pretty sure you'll see him again, never fear. There there (Pats shoulder). Do you want me to write a little one shot to quench your first until I can figure out a way to bring Cara back in with another story?  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: LMAO well a sequel is being thought about, you guys have me convinced (Just need a plot lol). But for now, here, enjoy the prequel with everyone's favourite Black!  
  
Prongslet: Lol I'm glad you like them so much, it's so much writing them. And I tried not writing yesterday after I finished the epilogue and I just couldn't do it! SO prequel, here he is!  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythedor: And thank you for joining in the ride, it's you reviewers that make it nearly as fun as it is. But for now Harry and Cara are stepping out of the spotlight so make room for Sirius and Remus, woo!  
  
Raven: Aye I was thinking maybe about Sirius (Potter-Faolan) making an appearance as either the main character or the reason of the plot in a sequel. Haven't quite panned that one out yet Lmao.  
  
Hp-Azn: I'm glad you were a willing shield lol! But honestly woman is that angst thirst never quenched? Lmao, Sirius hurting himself indeed, you're a loony...strangely I like that Lmao!  
  
Hpstoryguy: Lmao stop fretting my dear, I'm just glad you enjoyed the story. I know what the computer can be like, I'm actually known as Cirrus the virus for a reason. And you make me blush with such comments, I'm now smirking cockily at my dad who is always winding me up about the weird stories I create. Lets see if a publication company will by them one day huh? (My own, not the HP Fanfics lol!).  
  
Arigazi: Ah author alert, best invention yet. About Sirius's death, that's been an idea I've been toying with. I can't bring myself to do all that killing but I may add a little story or do a one shot some time about his memorial because I have this poem that is perfect for Remus to read at the memorial service...maybe I'll just write that as a one shot sometime and end this one happily? And tell me about it, sometimes I prefer Real Harry, sometimes Fan Harry. Sometimes I accidentally intermingle the two (yikes!).  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Lmao, well it is a good story, people should know about it. Believe me, I'm just as glad that a friend of mine (Chrissi) convinced me to write Little Wolf otherwise I'd never had gotten this far!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Here we are my dear, the sequel you've been waiting for.  
  
AN Ok to any newbies out there. This is obviously in the Sirius/Remus section but the above 'thanks' may have confused you. Basically this is a prequel to my other fanfictions 'Little Wolf' and 'Autumn Skies'. These two are about Harry and his lover, a male werewolf called Cara Faolan (Yes an OC but you'll find that a lot of people rather like him). You do NOT have to read them to understand this one, as this is the prequel featuring everyone's favourite canines. But please, feel free to go have a read as I am particularly proud of them. Other then that I hope you enjoy 'Embracing the Moon' and I bid thee good day for now.  
  
Remus's POV  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Chapter 1 – Prologue.  
  
I remember my first day at Hogwarts like it was yesterday, which of course is a gross exaggeration, as Harry and Cara like to teasingly remind me from time to time. I was so very short compared to most students, I have always been, and so when I stepped through that barrier to Platform 9 and Three quarters, safe between my mother and father, my jaw must have made a dull 'thunk' sound as it hit the ground.  
  
My father, Ethan Lupin, smiled down at me, hand on my shoulder as he squeezed it lightly. It was because of him that I had even this slither of hope of getting into Hogwarts. He had gone to visit the Headmaster of the school, a kind man he had called Albus Dumbledore and was ready to beg for my entry.  
  
You see he knew how smart I was. From the age of 6 I had been reading William Blake's poems and had successfully managed to learn a 1056 page Apocraphya. Well one does have a lot of spare time when one suffers from my condition.  
  
Oh, did I not mention my Lycanthroatsy? I am terribly sorry, sometimes it slips my mind that it doesn't always show on the surface. I'm guessing that's why I didn't see you recoil until just now?  
  
Yes, I am a werewolf and have always been since I was 4 years old. The unfortunate Lycan who had bitten me was...put down...in a sense. I have never hated that man as it was beyond his control. I remember waking up after my most disturbing attack to find a stranger weeping beside me as he twitched his hand, trying to decide whether to reach out and touch me or not. As soon as he saw that I did indeed still breath he let out a sob and I remember him bundling me up into his arms.  
  
He took me to my house, which was just beyond the woods. He had collapsed on his knees before my father, sobbing uncontrollably as he recounted all that he could. Daddy did not yell at him but he did pale. He clothed the man and together they had rushed me to St Mungo's. But when we got there we were met by Aurors...they'd come to take the werewolf away. He went without argument. Daddy says he went to a trial to plead for the man, he couldn't stop it even if he tried. The man was killed two days later.  
  
But I'm getting off track, I do apologise. It's a bad habit I've tried for many years to break so you'll have to bear with me.  
  
The huge red leviathan that was the Hogwarts express loomed over me, spilling thick white clouds over the heads of the bustling crowds of students. I gulped.  
  
"Remus." My father said and I turned to look up at him. He leaned down a little to clasp both my shoulders as he looked over his gold framed circular glasses at me and spoke with a gentle smile.  
  
"This is it son, prove to the world what a brilliant person you truly are. Make friends...but please...be careful" /People can be cruel/. It went without saying but he and I both knew it was true. People, especially groups of people, can't handle things different to them.  
  
"I will daddy." I promised and we hugged tightly before I turned to my mother, Brigit. She is beautiful you know, like how Eve of the Eden must have looked to her children. Her long tawny hair reached to her waist and it almost touched the ground as she knelt to look up at me.  
  
"We'll be right at home baby, if things get difficult all you have to do is write ok?" She said softly as she stroked the bangs of matching tawny hair out of my eyes.  
  
"Yes mummy." I said smiling and she smiled whilst pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I laughed a little as she did so and so did she.  
  
You're wondering why I still call my parents Mummy and Daddy aren't you? It's not a childish, good boy thing. I just...well I've never had friends as children can sense something in me, most children can its why they are easily scared by bumps in the night. So my parents have always been there for me whether it was to teach me, play with me or generally just remind me that I am more then just a beast.  
  
I've done it again haven't I? I'm sorry, you want to know about my first day.  
  
So then she stood and I smiled at both my parents before turning to make my way to the train. I stopped halfway, leaving my trolley there as I ran back to hug them once more, much to their amusement. I think my mum was crying silently.  
  
So making my way for a second time, trembling slightly at leaving the safe recluse of the life I had come to savour and with the help of a prefect I tugged my trunk on board.  
  
I luckily found an empty compartment and after pushing my trunk up onto the high braces above the door I pushed the window down to look out the window. I spotted my parents standing to the side where the other parents were and I will always remember that moment, as it was the one time they could be like any other parent.  
  
They spotted me, my mum wiping her tearful face with a tremendous smile as she waved. My father smiled at me and I waved back, feeling a heavyhearted sensation at leaving them behind.  
  
The train gave a great whistle causing my heart to leap into my throat. This was it, this was when I would leave the safe arms of my parents and enter a more real, harsher world then I thought I was ready for.  
  
The train lurched as it began to move and I mouthed three words at my parents causing more tears to slip down her face but making her smile widen as she repeated them.  
  
I leant back in when they had disappeared from view and I felt strangely like crying. Pathetic huh? Well this wouldn't do now would it? So standing on the sofa like chair of the compartment I reached into a side latch on my trunk and pulled out my book of William Blake's works.  
  
I settled back down then into the chair, pressing tightly against the side by the window as I flicked open the worn text. It worked for almost ten minutes as I read my favourite sonnets but a loud sound outside the doors caused me to jump and look up.  
  
The windows were slightly blurred with the odd glass they had fitted into the door but I could make out a few figures moving around. Before I could squint anymore the door to my compartment flew open and a boy came crashing through.  
  
As he toppled with a yell he knocked the book out of my hands and I fell with him, the pair of us crashing to the floor. He landed braced above me as I began to breathe erratically out of fear. I've never been this close to anyone bar my parents and so I felt threatened...terrified. My eyes clenched shut as my chest heaved.  
  
"Ah crap, are you ok?" Came a young voice above me and it was so sincere that I couldn't help but creak open one eye a little.  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
Now as a child that has spent a great deal of his life lost in a world of books your mind begins to create extravagant images of far away places with handsome princes and beautiful princesses.  
  
I myself have always preferred the less 'Fairytale' stories and the more 'Ancient Greek and Egyptian' stories...there are more historical facts in them.  
  
Well here I was, back on the floor with an Egyptian God hovering above me. Tanned skin adorned that graceful figure, black hair falling over a sweet young teens face and blue sapphires were set into this most intriguing creature...I was lying beneath Ra, God of the Sun and day!  
  
Of course seeing as I was only 11 it was mere curiosity at the boy's appearance that fascinated me, not the fact that I was attracted to another male.  
  
...Didn't fool you either huh? No, I've been trying that one on myself for years and even now I still raise my eyebrow sceptically at the denial.  
  
Anyway, I opened both eyes and the boy cocked his head at me as he continued to look down at me worriedly. It was another voice that caused any movement between us.  
  
"Sirius, get off the poor boy you great prat!" This boy, Sirius, flushed them crawled off me before flashing a stunning smirk at his friend.  
  
"Well I wouldn't be on him if you hadn't shoved me James!" The boy held a hand out to me, which for a moment I stared at it, wary. Then slowly, I reached up and was lifted to my feet fluidly.  
  
"You ok? I didn't hurt you?" He asked as he scanned me over. I instantly began to feel self-conscious as I have always been towards my looks. Tawny hair was sort of layered around my face, the back actually touching the back of my neck and I had weird gold eyes. Mum says that before I was bitten they used to be a light shade of green. My face has never developed into a strong structure and I'm almost...feminine...in appearance. Like I mentioned before, I'm short, and these two boys stood at least a couple of inches taller then me. I felt like a girl.  
  
I shook my head in answer to the boy's question and his friend, James, stepped forwards. He was a good-looking boy but he held nothing on this Sirius. His hair was in disarray atop his head and his eyes were a woody hazel shade. Nice, but not stunning.  
  
"Do you talk?" He asked with a smirk as the Egyptian Prince tilted his head a little in question. Stupidly I nodded causing that smirk to grow slightly. The messy haired boy held out his hand politely.  
  
"James Potter." He said swiftly and I couldn't help but smile a little whilst I took his offer. 'Make friends' had been my father's wish after all.  
  
"Remus Lupin." I answered and I noticed them both look at me curiously.  
  
"Cool name." James answered as he winked, which was actually rather calming to me. The other boy then stepped up with his hand outstretched. I think if I had taken it any quicker I would've moved faster then the speed of light...actually not that difficult for a Lycan like me.  
  
"Sirius Black." He said in a kindly voice and this time it was my turn to cock my head.  
  
"From the Canis Major?" I had said before my eyes had widened and I blushed. Nerd factor, now most definitely high! However, Sirius just laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yes, the brightest star by far!" He said as he took a bow, looking up slightly and giving me a cheeky wink.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both." I said and I slowly sat myself back into my chair as they settled across from me. I tried to tuck my book under my lap but Sirius caught sight of it first.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" He said loudly and I blanched. I'd learnt a long time ago that children will tease and ridicule any other child who shows interest in self-inflicted education so I began to panic. Before I could do anything though Sirius had reached out and grabbed my book.  
  
"William Blake...You're reading this?" He held it up to show me and I had a wild urge to grab it back. My father had given me that as I sat in the hospital after I was bitten so in a sense it's to me beacon of light through even the darkest times. However Sirius gladly handed it back with a small smile on his face.  
  
"'To see a world in a grain of sand, And heaven in a wild flower..." He stopped looking over at me expectantly and the smile that slowly spread onto my face must have been infectious because even James was grinning.  
  
"... 'Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, and Eternity in an hour'." I recited back.  
  
Sirius's smile was enchanting as he leant forwards, his dark hair hanging in his eyes as he looked up through his fringe with those currently innocent blue eyes,  
  
"Remus Lupin, I think we could be good friends."  
  
That was the beginning of us three really. Peter, curse his name, joined us after the sorting. Such an unusual introduction but nothing akin to our actual years at Hogwarts...or how Sirius Black became my friend, my mate and my lover.  
  
And that is the tale that I am going to tell you.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
AN Ok Boys and Squirrels, how's this doing? A little different as its first person but I'd greatly appreciate being told how I'm doing, especially by my oldest reviewers. DO you guys like this? 


	2. We Know

Disclaimer: Unfortunately not mine but are, in fact, the minions of JK Rowling herself so don't worry, no money is being made on my behalf.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Prongslet: Ah but of course, it is like a fever to me now you see. I need to be writing something otherwise I feel insignificant lol!  
  
Hpstoryguy: Again with the blushing, well at least it doesn't clash with the pink hair now...seeing as its turned a funny watermelon colour (damn lol). It would be nice though, to be able tow write for a career (sighs) ah well, art career first, then writing lol.  
  
Arigazi: I KNOW! 'Tyger' is going to mentioned in here don't worry because it's my favourite too! Aye, the brief mention of Cara may make some people go 'eh?' but they'll just have to read the other two wont they lol! Nah kidding, I tried to fit it in as a passing comment. AS for how this is going to be done from now on, I'll probably open the chapters in first person and then slip into third person as its more fun that way lol. I just felt that opening the entire story in first person was something different for me. I actually may jump around from third to first.  
  
Colleen: Lmao, Aw you make me smile. I'm glad you like the other two stories and don't worry about it, I'm always forgetting to review stories so I can't blame you lol.  
  
Lunaris: Ah thank you my dear, I'm glad I could write at least how some people imagine Remus.  
  
Passionflower: Right well, I'd better do a one shot sometime then lol.  
  
Kitty254781: You better believe it lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Sorry, the squirrels thing is what my dad always says (squirrels-girls). And aye, on occasions though I will revert to third person unless the scene requires otherwise.  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: I know man, I felt a little down as in the end even if I end this fic in a happy place you know that eventually they'll be torn apart. But JK said she cried as she killed him but it has to be done for some reason she will later reveal so I'm holding onto hope for there to be a damn good explanation.  
  
Saturndragon: Ah hello, thank you so much for your comments. Hopefully this will be a success and I'm glad you liked Cara lol.  
  
As I stated in some reviews up there I may jump from points of views, maybe sometimes I'll even take a look through Sirius's mind but for now they'll be little switches to entire scenes in third person to our lovely complex mind of the Lupin beaut! More interesting for me that way and I get to practice both methods periodically.  
  
Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Chapter 2 – We know  
  
I'm going to jump ahead of myself now because you see my first and second year weren't all that significant to the story of me and Sirius, except that he was one of the best friends I ever had.  
  
No this is the beginning of my fifth year...the year that my friends told me they had worked out my secret. I remember it to be early in the morning after a full moon.  
  
(Around 1975, Hogwarts)  
  
Remus pushed the portrait opening to the Gryffindor common room using it for leverage as he stepped over the threshold. His body was screaming in agony as his muscles and bones groaned under the effort of remaining standing.  
  
He grunted a little but then he heard movement, of cloth on cloth, and looked up to see James and Sirius settled on the sofa, anxious expressions flitting across their features. He started a little as his mind furiously began to work to try and make up a plausible excuse for his crawling in at 6 in the morning.  
  
"Hey." He said quietly and Sirius stood a small smile on his face as he moved over to the boy.  
  
"Hey." He answered in turn and Remus watched him for a moment. There was something in the way that Sirius was looking at him that had him wary to the situation, especially when the taller teen manoeuvred him to the sofa, helping him sit.  
  
The tawny boy quirked an eyebrow as his two friends remained standing in front of him, twitching ever so slightly as they contemplated their next move.  
  
"Guys," He drew out the word as he looked up at them, "What's going on?"  
  
The two dark haired boys looked at one another, doing that annoying Best friend mind reading thing, before they turned back to face the smaller boy on the sofa. James slowly moved to sit beside Remus as Sirius crouched down in front of him placing a hand on top of one of the tawny boys.  
  
"We know." James said simply and Remus quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Know what? Is this some kind of secret code, do I have to make something up?" He joked but the two remained solemn, which was becoming very unnerving.  
  
"Guys please, what's going on?" Remus asked and after one last shared look Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"We know you're a werewolf."  
  
The silence that rang after those words was deafening. Remus's eyes went wide and his breathing began to come in short erratic gasps. He moved his mouth soundlessly as he tried to think of some explanation but all that happened was that his throat appeared to be closing up.  
  
He couldn't breath, the air that remained in his lungs becoming sterile as he began to choke. A flash of fear flickered in Sirius's eyes as he jumped up and clutched his friend's shoulders.  
  
"Ah shit James, We're killing him!" He pushed James off the sofa so he could lie the gasping boy down flat on his back. Then he grasped Remus's hand as James frantically looked round for something that might help.  
  
"Remus, Remus breathe! It's ok, you're just having a panic attack." Sirius said and eventually James made a tripping run back at them with a empty Zonko's paper bag. Sirius placed it over Remus's mouth and nose where the bag moved in time with his laboured breaths.  
  
"Come on Remus, slow deep breaths. It's ok, calm down...we don't care ok?"  
  
Remus looked at them and finally moved his hands up to hold the bag himself. He gave a nod as the bag continued to move. The relief that flooded both boys' eyes was almost humorous as James fell onto his rear on the floor.  
  
"Holy Merlin I think I actually swallowed my heart." He said shakily causing both Remus and Sirius to grimace.  
  
"Nice visual there Jim." The tallest boy said as he turned back to his friend spread out on the sofa, his breathing more normal now.  
  
"We didn't mean to almost not kill you just then." He said and Remus's eyes crinkled up as he smiled. Sirius gave a little smirk at the way his friend's face lifted into a relieved smile but gave a start when a tear rolled down the boy's cheek.  
  
"Remus, what's wrong?" He said quickly as the tawny boy removed the bag from his face and sat up, another tear slipping down with its predecessor.  
  
"I'm sorry," Remus said shakily as he spoke over the lump in his throat, "It's just...well, I'm not sure. I'd convinced myself that you guys...that if you knew that you'd hate me."  
  
Both his friends grinned at him as they moved to sit either side of him. James grasped his shoulder and Sirius his knee, both squeezing it lightly in reassurance.  
  
"We don't care Rem. You didn't care that I was a Black and that James is secretly a drag queen," at the same time James looked up with a 'hey', "And it's not like it's your fault...unless you poked the werewolf with a stick because then mister, not to sound all parental, but then you pretty much would've had it coming to you."  
  
Remus let out a little laugh as he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes. He gave them a tremendous watery smile as they both gave him a 'manly' one-armed hug. He clasped his hands in his lap and looked down at them.  
  
"How long have you known?" He asked as he looked back up and he even smirked, as they both looked slightly guilty.  
  
"Since near the end of our second year." James said and the werewolf's jaw dropped.  
  
"That long?!" He said disbelieving as he tried to maintain his exterior. Sirius nodded as he gave another squeeze.  
  
"We weren't sure and we also needed time to develop the animagus potion so..." The black haired boy was cut off by James making sharp hissing noises as he made slashy movements at his neck trying to stop his dense friend revealing anything more. However Remus had already heard.  
  
"What? What's the animagus potion got to do with me being a werewolf?" He asked as he turned his head back and forth between the two. Sirius appeared to be mentally beating himself up and James looked like he was going to do it for real. Eventually the bespectacled boy gave a sigh and with one last frown at his best friend he began to explain.  
  
"Obviously when we began to suspect your condition we began to do some research," Remus nodded, that was understandable, "And we discovered that animals...well the werewolf doesn't care about them where it will seek out human flesh so an animal could easily be near a wolf without coming to any harm."  
  
Remus nodded again. He had read about this when he had found out what had happened to him and was about to say something when suddenly pieces began to come together in his mind. Animals...Animagus...  
  
He jumped up frantically shaking his head.  
  
"No, no you guys can't do this! You don't know for sure that a werewolf welcomes the company of other animals!"  
  
Sirius bounced up but the smaller boy dodged him as he continued to shake his head.  
  
"Remus, you get torn apart ALONE once a month, put back together painfully and then you have to walk ALONE to the infirmary. Do you think we like the idea that we can easily do something for you but won't because we're too chicken shit to act upon it?"  
  
Sirius clasped his shoulders and turned the other boy to face him once more. The look in his eyes was a helplessness that Remus had never seen before and it was this that made him stop moving.  
  
"We can help you Remy, please."  
  
Silence rung once more in the air until eventually something happened that no one had intended...Remus broke down.  
  
He placed a hand to his mouth as he gave a sob and fell to his knees where he rocked lightly, tears streaming down his face. Sirius collapsed by his side where he pulled the boy to him and made soothing sounds as he cradled him.  
  
"You're all so...so brillin..." The werewolf's voice was thick with tears and James crawled down to sit in front of the other two boys, "I can't believe..."  
  
Sirius continued to rock them back and forth as he attempted to calm his friend. James, feeling like the third wheel, said he'd go get some food from the kitchen, as Remus must be hungry and exhausted after his transformation the other night.  
  
Sirius helped the trembling boy upstairs where he helped him settle into his bed. He noticed Peter sleeping still in his own and quickly but quietly drew the curtains together before placing a silencing charm around the bed.  
  
Moving back he found a red eyed Remus watching him with a small serene smile on his face. He returned it as he moved to nestle beside the other male.  
  
"How're you feeling?" He asked as he toyed with the covers between his fingers.  
  
"Like I've just removed a huge tumour." The werewolf said with a light chuckle as Sirius joined in. Remus smirked up at him, as the boy looked slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"You're being all sensitive and mature about this...it's a little unnerving." The smaller boy teased causing the black haired boy to give a great bark of a laugh and he smirked down at his friend.  
  
"Tell me about it, my inner child is very bored right now and keeps asking why is everyone so serious." They both chuckled.  
  
"Well you're always Serious...Sirius." The werewolf joked and then laughed as the other male gave a great groan whilst falling sideways off the bed.  
  
"Seriously, you guys have GOT to stop using that joke!" He said from the floor as Remus laughed heartily. This was how James found them.  
  
"Ah I see we have moved away from the 'touchy feely' part and are now onto stage two of the 'act like we're men and didn't just share a precious moment.'" He pretended to wipe away a tear as he dropped a packet on Sirius's head extracting a growl form the boy.  
  
"Such a loving memory, gone, flitted away to never be spoken of again in case our butch reputations are threatened." James gave a fake sniffle as Sirius looked pensive for a moment.  
  
"I've just had a thought..."  
  
"Really? It must have been very lonely." James quipped before a pillow was thrown at his head causing his hair to find new angles to stand up in.  
  
"Ha ha. What I was GOING to say was that now you won't have to make up excuses all by yourself. I mean, 'Visiting a terminally ill aunt'? That was pretty weak Rem, and you're a Marauder...it's shameful."  
  
Remus gave a little blush as he grinned causing James to laugh before cheering at finally finding out the opening for the food packet in his hands.  
  
"Thank you Siri." The werewolf said sincerely and Sirius gave a little blush but covered it up with a wink.  
  
"You don't have to do this alone anymore." The taller boy promised as he reached over and squeezed the tawny boys hand lightly. 


	3. Of Poets and Gods

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, I'm just toying with them.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: Tell me about it, but then again it could've gone either way. Maybe if Sirius had been allowed more time with Harry then he might've healed slowly but surely. We'll never know now unfortunately.  
  
Prongslet: Lol, no not together yet but give me time.  
  
Passionflower: Ah yes weekends are lovely, especially when they're this warm and sunny! My rabbit however had eaten through my radio wire lol. She has this smug look on her face. And thank you, I am feeling a lot better now as my friend came and dragged me out of the house. She's a loon and is instant death to the evil blues.  
  
Happo: Ah more plushies, I'm loving it (Ok, Tacky McDonalds slogan there just for you lol).  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Ah never fear, I like explaining the transformations as it's such an emotional piece to play with so there will be a detailed scene.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: I KNOW, I totally miss writing for Cara so I may just have to write a happy little one shot whilst writing this one because I want to finish this one before I consider the sequel to Autumn Skies.  
  
Angel74: This lot of boys are definitely more fun to try and think up situations for because you know the more extreme the idea...they probably did lol!  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, I can never tell if you're winding me up or not. Well I hope 'Stop all the Clocks' was pleasing enough for you.  
  
Colleen: Lol nicely punned. Anyway, it's like I said though. It's much more fun to write the two different views as it gives it variety.  
  
Jenna: Ah now see I like that. It could be so much fun to play around with Sirius Potter-Faolan, he could be a wonderful character! And the appearance was intentional lol!  
  
Kitty254781: And here you are.  
  
Bucklander35: Lmao, don't die, people would miss you!  
  
Arigazi: Ah well you see there is a copy of 'Prisoner of Azkaban' next to me and it says that they completed the Animagus spell in their fifth year so I kinda just wanted to jump into that. And the mistake in 'Stop' was my fault, I didn't describe that bit well. I meant after he'd seen him off from the station BACK to Privet Drive. Sorry (blushes). And I liked the metaphor you used, it made me smile.  
  
Lunaris: Lol, thank you very much.  
  
Elrohir Lover: LMAO! Ah see now I just feel proud! I'm glad you liked both of the fics. As for the Wicca it's going very well. Me and my friend just came back from Wicca shopping actually so I'm up to my eyeballs in books lol! Hmm, Celtic songs eh...let me think. Well anything by Enya is amazing but there are these two folklore songs that touch me called 'Skiberdden' and the other is 'The Parting Glass'. They're both gorgeous.  
  
Thanks from 'Stop all the Clocks':  
  
BrownRecluse: Tell me about it, that is one of the greatest poems ever for me. And I'm glad you liked the monologue thing because I've decided Remus's head is a very intriguing place to visit.  
  
Inucuttie37: Aye, I'm fed up seeing Harry throwing a hissy fit so I decided a new take was in order. In book five he stopped himself thinking of Cedric as it was still too painful so I tried using that to my advantage.  
  
Lissy: You realise that after I read your review I was happy once again because it meant I had done what I had set out to do. When people (or even pets) in my life have been taking from me this is how I dealt with it. I had a cat that I've had since I was 4 that died recently and I'm 17, so that's a very long time. It was a friend to me and it had been taken from me so when I sat alone for a moment I just cried uncontrollably, the irony being if I was sad in that past then said cat would come rest his head under my chin until I smiled again. So I said 'I'm not having this' and set about creating this collage of all the pictures I had of him and over the top I wrote the 'Stop all the Clocks' poem. And I felt better because I had done something and remembered him in a good way. Anyway, I'm sorry I'm rambling lol, but that was why I write that fic.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 3 – Of Poets and Gods  
  
I slept peacefully for the rest of the morning. Sirius had sat beside me until finally with a small smile I had dropped off. I usually sleep fitfully but that rest was different, I had been released of this heavy burden and I felt...liberated.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"SIRIUS! For Christ's sakes man!" James's voice made Remus jerk out of his sleep and sit up abruptly. He could hear the accused laughing his head off from the safe recluse of his bed sheets and soon James came running in through the door where he proceeded to jump on Sirius's bed to throw a few punches in.  
  
"I can't believe you said that in front of...in front of..."  
  
"Lily?" Remus offered as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and James turned his anger-flushed face to the werewolf.  
  
"Wonder Dick here went and said some smart arsed comment about me wanting to 'Bone Miss Evans' RIGHT in front of her. And she exploded on ME!" The boy cried scandalised and turned back to beating his friend.  
  
Remus laughed loudly as Sirius's barking laughter could be heard being muffled into the mattress until finally the quilt was whipped down and the taller teen began to retaliate.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and try and FIX what you've done!" James said when he was finally over-powered and stormed down the stairs, slamming the dorm door behind him.  
  
Sirius was wiping his eyes as he continued to chuckle. Finally he dropped his hand into his lap and smirked at Remus who returned the grin.  
  
"He'll cock it up, he always does. He'll try to show off and then he'll ask her out resulting in a lot worse then what I did." Sirius said matter-of- factly and this only caused Remus to chuckle as he shook his head.  
  
"Useless." He muttered as he stood, grimacing at the crinkled school clothes around his bed and he began to pick them up shaking them to remove any wrinkles. He could feel eyes on his back and he turned around to find Sirius staring at him.  
  
When the boy realised he'd been caught staring his eyes widened slightly but he soon covered it up with a cheeky grin. Then it slipped into a real smile.  
  
"How're you feeling after...after last night...Or earlier today I suppose seeing as you came in this morning?" He cocked his head the way a puppy would when its found something intriguing and Remus considered it an endearing habit.  
  
"I'm...sore, but that's understandable," Sirius nodded his head in agreement, "But having you guys know...I don't know, I don't really feel that bad...you know?" The tawny boy lowered his shirt to look over at the taller male who smiled at him and smiled.  
  
"I know." He said simply causing an even greater smile to grace the werewolf's lips.  
  
"So does this mean you're going to stop teasing me over not having a girlfriend now that you know my excuse?" Remus teased meaning to make the other boy laugh but Sirius merely frowned at him.  
  
"Being a werewolf shouldn't mean you can't have a girlfriend Rem." The smaller teen blushed as he looked pointedly back at the slightly frayed shirt in his hands.  
  
"Yes it is...Sirius, not everyone is like the Marauders." He muttered and a heavy silence filled the room. He heard something shuffle and looked up but Sirius was already standing in front of him as he placed a hand on both of his shoulder's, pulling their faces close together so he could look into the golden irises as he spoke clearly.  
  
"You, Remus John Lupin, are a wonderful and kind person. If some fluff- headed drama queen can't see that then she's not worth your time. Someone will come by because Rem mate...you're pretty damn hard not to like." A lop- sided smile, the one that makes the girls keel over with their legs in the air, pulled at the side of Sirius's lips and it was all Remus could do not to inspect it with his own.  
  
At this thought he blanched and pulled back but smiled at his friend to show that he wasn't upset with him.  
  
("I just want to see what your mouth tastes like and something tells me you –may- just not appreciate that.")  
  
"Yes well, I don't think girls like the 'Pensive poet' to the 'Smouldering Sex god'. It's you're fault really." Remus said before his inner voice sighed and banged his head against an invisible wall as it realised what it had said. Sirius developed a twinkle in his eye and smirked as he leant forward again.  
  
"You think I'm a 'smouldering sex god' do you?" He purred and as Remus backed up blushing Sirius followed until finally the werewolf's back was to the wall, the darker teen's hand resting beside his head as he leaned in.  
  
"I...uh, I mean...um, No." Remus stuttered weakly and the shaky quality caused Sirius to grin wickedly at him.  
  
"I think you do Rem." He whispered huskily and he leant forwards causing Remus's breath to become erratic until about an inch was left between their lips.  
  
Remus was just beginning to think that there might be more to Sirius's teasing when suddenly the door opened and James came storming back in with Peter smirking behind him. James glanced at the two stunned boy's positions with an unperturbed eyebrow raised before he turned back to retrieve his school bag.  
  
"You could do better Remus." He said simply as he turned once again, giving an amusing glare to his best friend who had pushed back away from the werewolf and Peter was left beside himself with laughter.  
  
"Jeez, what crawled up his arse and died?" Sirius asked as James left and Peter only laughed harder as he spluttered out an answer.  
  
"Two words. Lily and talking. He just can't do it with out making a prat of himself."  
  
Remus smiled shakily as he tried to make light out of what just...what MIGHT'VE happened had the other two not walked in.  
  
What did this mean? Was he gay now? Was SIRIUS gay? Or was he just teasing him again, as per usual. But surely even Sirius wouldn't tease him on such a thing as having a romantic partner due to his condition? He turned to finish picking up his books and once again he heard movement as the door closed.  
  
Standing up he turned to find Sirius looking awkward as he stood in the centre of the room.  
  
"Look, um...I was just teasing you Rem. I wasn't trying to, to uh... I wasn't doing that to be make you upset." He was frowning as he spoke as though looking for the right words and although Remus did feel a stab of disappointment he smiled anyway. He moved forwards to stand before his friend where he looked up at his friend with a kindly expression.  
  
"It's ok Siri. You were just being you." He joked and instantly Sirius's shoulders sagged as he let out the breath he'd been holding in.  
  
"Oh good because...I wouldn't joke about something like that." He said shyly and as he looked down Remus wondered again whether there was something Sirius wasn't quite telling him.  
  
Sirius jerked his head back up again, trademark smile in place and the wicked glint in his eyes returned once more.  
  
"Anyway, away with all that mush. Let us be dressed and ready for class." He darted off then as he grabbed up all his school stuff and Remus watched him with his eyebrows knitted together as the agile cogs worked in his mind.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Today I'm going to teach you how to make objects disappear. Now I need you to pay close attention, that means you too Mr Stephens, as this is a very..."  
  
Professor McGonagoll continued to talk as the four Marauders sat at the back of the room. Sirius had his chair tilted back on the hind legs as Peter watched the chair with a frown, more then likely trying to work out how the taller teen hadn't falling off yet...the physics just didn't seem to fit!  
  
James was alternating between listening to McGonagoll, doodling and looking over at Lily Evans. Remus was scribbling done notes furiously, stopping every now and again to scratch his chin with the tip of his quill before he'd suck on the end of it thoughtfully.  
  
He'd stop sometimes to flex his wrist where the bones were still sore from the transformation and his hair kept flopping into his face until finally he relented to it, pulling a band he always kept round his wrist off and tying his hair back into a small ponytail.  
  
He was about to return to his writing when a piece of paper dropped in front of him as though thrown. He looked up to see who had thrown it but every one was still in the exact same positions they had been in originally. Looking over at the professor he quickly opened the note in his lap under the table.  
  
'Who wouldn't love the pensive poet?'  
  
Sirius watched quietly out of the corner of his eye as a slow smile spread across the fair boy's lips and he felt his heart warm at the sight. He snapped his eyes back to the front when Remus looked over at him.  
  
Remus watched Sirius fight a little smile on his face and his own grin widened at the thought. Shaking his head he scribbled an answer then looked over to the front checking it was safe before lobbing the piece of parchment back.  
  
Sirius looked down when the note bounced in front of him and tilting the chair back into a lot safer position he slipped it into his lap and unravelled it.  
  
'Anything within the Smouldering Sex Gods mile radius.'  
  
He had to bite back a laugh as he looked over at Remus who was leaning his chin in his palm and smiling over at him. Sirius winked as he turned back to the parchment. His heart thudded against his chest as he put his quill tip to the paper and wrote...  
  
'How about the smouldering Sex God?'  
  
He stared at it for a few moments before bravery slipped away and he scribbled it out and tore another piece of parchment off to write another less telling message.  
  
'Well then they are foolish. Gods burn, Poets reach out.'  
  
He read it and nodding to himself he folded it up before chucking it back.  
  
Remus stopped it sliding any further with his hand and slipped it into his lap once more where once again he read it with a smile. He did his reply and whisked it over.  
  
'Some Gods burn, some keep you warm. Which are you?'  
  
Sirius pondered for a moment as he rested the quill tip on the piece of parchment, the ink slowly causing a black spot to form.  
  
'What does the poet want me to be?' He replied. He wasn't sure about this one as it might be touching a little close to his recent...feelings. Taking a deep breath he chucked it back and winced when he saw Remus blanch a little. But then something, a little smile at the side of the werewolf's lips, rekindled hope...maybe...  
  
The parchment returned and he hastily pulled it into his lap where he opened it eagerly.  
  
'Ra is a Sun God...he keeps me warm.'  
  
What the Hell? What did that mean? He looked over only to find Remus facing forwards with a smile on his face. Sirius couldn't help but smirk at the smaller boy's vagueness and he shook his head as he leaned back into his chair once more, not quite sure how to answer that one.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII 


	4. Almost

Disclaimer: No one here is mine so I'm not making any money.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Prongslet: Lol, I was tempted, but then I thought 'nah, too easy!' lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Aye I have 'May it Be', I know it by heart lol! And oh aye, making men cry is my speciality...(ponders) huh, I've just worked why I'm still single (grin). Oh and hello to your friend too, would he like a McVities?  
  
Happo: LMAO, hyper much? Marauder's map will be soon and so will be the, um, making out lol.  
  
Passionflower: Ugh I remember doing the 800m but I'm too proud to lose so I came in second (yah me) but THEN I had to run the 1500m after that AAH!  
  
Enelya Aldarion: I will try my best lol. The flirting was particularly fun to do hehe.  
  
Nya: Nya, I could kiss you! I, being the berk that I am, have misplaced my dictionary so for bleeding WEEKS I've been trying to find the correct spelling only to have 'Lycan' dropped on me. I'd be like 'WHERE'S THE REST OF THE WORD?' So thank you, you have cured that irritating itch of mine. And tell me about it, Remus strikes me as the type that will log his thoughts in any form. The whole waiting to tell Remus thing is both for the plot and based on a personal event. I wanted the rest of the Marauders to be able to change into Animagi before they told Remus and I had a friend that recently came out but I knew ages ago. I didn't want to startle her so I just let her tell me when she was ready.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lol me too, he could SO be a Sun God!  
  
Hp-Azn: You're like an angst guzzling machine you lol!  
  
Arigazi: Ah I miss passing notes in class, in college you just get to talk when you want to but there's no fun in that. I recall one time where my friend referred to me as Miss Padfoot and I referred to her as Miss Prongs, which had me in tears. It was like 'Miss Padfoot has just poked herself in the eye' and she'd be like 'Miss Prongs thinks Miss Padfoot is a silly prat then'. Hilarious! And the James thing, I've noticed that too. He just has this...comic thing about him doesn't he?  
  
Pointofnoreturn: Tell me about it, these guys are so fun! Plus it's something different for me because I never got to write a 'while they're in school' fic before so this is all new for me.  
  
One little personal thing, had anyone here seen 'Love Actually?' And if you have don't you reckon that the guy 'Karl' (The guy in the glasses that the girl with the mentally disabled brother liked) looks like an older (and INCREDIBLE sexy) version of Harry Potter? Just curious.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 4 – Almost  
  
It struck me that day by the confused look on Sirius's face how, despite the grades he achieved, he was in fact incredibly fickle.  
  
We actually remained in that train of teasing for a while, the notes becoming a regular occurrence in most lessons and it may have been that which caused James's calculating looks as he watched us with a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
Especially when I remember that most...intriguing...day where I think James knew a lot more then he let on.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"UGH! I just don't get this!" James said as he flung his book on the floor of the dormitory as he glared at it as though it had uttered a filthy secret to him. Remus looked up from the book nestled in his crossed legs where he sat on his own bed and laughed at the grumbling male.  
  
"It really isn't that difficult James. Honestly, you can work out how to become Animagi and make anything in front of you float but place a potions essay in front of you and you become a quibbering mess of goo." The werewolf said simply and for a moment James glared at him until the image was too much for him sending him into fits of giggles.  
  
"It's hereditary, my dad sucked at it too." He said wiping his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
Remus shook his head as he grinned at the other male before turning back to his book. Several large texts were spread out around him on the bed as were pieces of parchment and a journal lay poking out from under his pillow.  
  
James yawned loudly as he ruffled his hair and stood stretching his long legs until a satisfying click sounded from the small of his black causing him to groan. Remus looked up and the messy haired boy grinned at him.  
  
"Well I'm going to go grab some food from the Kitchens, want to come?" He asked. Smiling Remus shook his head making the other boy sigh in mock disappointment.  
  
"And you call yourself a Marauder." He muttered as he shook his head again. "Right well then, I'll see if any of the other two downstairs want to."  
  
Giving a thumbs up at Remus who quirked an eyebrow at the gesture the darker teen left, closing the door behind him leaving the werewolf to his continuously moving thoughts. Sometimes he felt stuff in his head moved too quickly and it would be times like this when Sirius would tease him about 'going to the special place in his head' as he would become still as he stared blankly ahead of him.  
  
Looking around to make sure he was alone he pulled out the black velvet journal poking out from under his pillow. He flipped open the pages briefly reading his past entries and various other things; Song lyrics that didn't fit together as they were quickly scribbled musings, favourite poems re- written in his looping hand-writing and a few of his own.  
  
Sirius sometimes caught him writing which is probably where the 'Pensive poet' comment had come from and more then once he had asked to read them but Remus would blush before tucking it away again as he shook his head.  
  
As I child he didn't have any friends so he had a lot more time to think about things. He had no need to record his more potent thoughts then but since hanging out with the Marauders was a 24/7 deal (not that he minded in the least) he had brought the journal on a whim to help him remember.  
  
He looked at his most recent musings to find nearly all of them touched along the lines of his growing affections for his good-looking best friend. Sighing he picked up a quill and idly began to draw little sketches around the words of various things; a set of dark eyes, an ankh, pentacles –anything-, he just felt the need to move his hand in the scribbling motion.  
  
He heard the door rattle and looked up sharply. Sirius poked his head around the door grinning at him before moving silently into the room closing the door behind him again.  
  
"Hey Rem." He said as he made his way over to the smaller boy. Resisting to slam his journal shut and shove it under his pillow again the werewolf closed it slowly, as if it were a boring volume before lazily tucking it under another book. It looked less suspicious that way.  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to the kitchens with James?" He asked pleasantly as the taller male collapsed next to him on his bed, grunting as he spread his arms out.  
  
"Nah, Petey's got that one covered." Came the reply as Sirius folded one of his arms back to rest over his eyes causing his answer to come out a little muffled.  
  
"Ah, touché." The tawny male said with a chuckle. He went silent then letting himself appreciate the fact that Sirius Black was spread out on his bed, black-blue hair spread around him as his chest rose and fell with his gentle breathing.  
  
His fingers tingled a little as he wondered what it would be like to idly slip that hair through his fingers as they spoke or lean his head on that tanned shoulder as they shared secrets. Then of course logic Lupin kicked in and chased away the lovesick loon that sometimes invaded his mind.  
  
"Should I get a tattoo?" Came a sudden question as Sirius dropped his arm back out to the side startling Remus who had leaned a little closer to the boy as he lay there.  
  
"W...what?" the werewolf said shaking his fuzzy mind clear of the cobwebs as he squinted down at his friend who grinned up at him.  
  
"A.tattoo. Should I get one?" The boy smirked as he sat up so he braced himself on his forearms. Remus looked at him a moment longer before shrugging when his mind had put together the sentence.  
  
"They hurt you know." He said simply causing the taller male to raise an unimpressed eyebrow.  
  
"Gosh, how silly of me. And here I thought it was going to be all fluffy lambs and chocolate related fuzziness." He said dryly causing Remus to try and glare at him but instead cracking up.  
  
"I was just saying. If you want one, get one. I'm sure your mother would –love-that." Remus said rolling his eyes as Sirius threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Silly bint would blow an artery...you know, that tattoo grows more and more appealing with the idea of mother's head exploding." Sirius cocked his head smirking at his friend but the werewolf looked at him sadly.  
  
"You don't want her dead Sirius." He said solemnly and instantly the temperature in the room seemed to drop.  
  
"How can you know that?" The boy replied darkly as he stood from the bed running his hands throw the black locks. Remus uncurled his legs and went to stand but Sirius turned back round with a look in his eyes that just caused the smaller teen to just...stop.  
  
It was want, it was passion, it was anger and it was...it was –Sirius-. It was what made him, all showing in those unnaturally blue eyes of his as plain as if he had screamed out what he felt from the top of his lungs.  
  
He was like one of those seductively powerful wizards you heard about in ancient stories, the air crackling around every where as though a lighting storm had just broken out in the dorms.  
  
It terrified Remus...and yet he felt drawn to it.  
  
"Sirius?" He whispered as those eyes remained staring at him, taking in every detail, every crevice and despite the heavy robes covering him he felt naked.  
  
Then it was broken because Sirius blinked and his eyes seemed to turn that warm tropical blue they usually were. The temperature seemed to return to normal and the taller boy cleared his throat as he turned his head away to look out the window.  
  
Silence lingered until Remus could take it no longer and clearing his throat he spoke.  
  
"What would you get?" He asked and this seemed to be a good thing because Sirius let out a sigh of relief as he returned to his place beside the werewolf.  
  
"Dunno, something cool but meaningful maybe. I once saw this black tribal design of a phoenix that I really liked. When I was younger I..." He looked over at Remus who was watching him quietly before continuing, "I used to want this tribal wolf that was standing in front of a Full Moon but I wasn't sure how..."  
  
"How I'd take it?" The tawny male finished with an amused smile pulling at his lips as Sirius gave a little wince and shrugged in apology.  
  
"Siri, I'm not going to be offended if you want a wolf tattoo, in fact I think it's rather flattering."  
  
The darker teen grinned happily as he leant over and hugged Remus tightly. The werewolf's breath stilled within his chest until he slipped his arms slowly back round the other boy's waist.  
  
The energy that was Sirius returned ten fold as they pulled back enough so their faces were a couple of inches apart. The taller teen's eyes dropped to gaze at Remus's lips causing the boy to automatically moisten them with the tip of his tongue.  
  
This had never happened before and they had been friends for five years. What had changed?  
  
His thoughts were slowly evaporating as Sirius moved that little bit closer, their breath now mingling as both hearts sped up. Not quite sure what was happening he was torn between pulling away to find a logical answer and seizing life like his father had told him to do for years.  
  
They moved forwards still until finally a faintest of brushes sent tingles through both lips. It wasn't a kiss, but it wasn't platonic either.  
  
Sirius was about to apply pressure when suddenly loud laughter burst through the doors as James and Peter made their boisterous return.  
  
Remus jumped back causing his head to collide painfully with one of the bed's posts and his eyes watered slightly as a headache throbbed at the place of impact. Sirius's eyebrows shot up as he heard the resounding crack and darted forwards to help his friend.  
  
"Bloody hell Remus, I heard that from over here! You alright?" James said as he rushed over dumping the food they'd gathered on his bed before he came up to the werewolf who had his eyes clenched shut as he clutched the back of his head.  
  
"Why the hell did you came barging in here yelling at the top of your lungs? We were having a conversation when you come up here startling us!" Sirius all but yelled at his best friend who looked as though he thought they might have been doing more then that...of course he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Remus's head throbbed painfully as little spots darted across his dark closed eyelids. It wasn't just the collision but the confusion at what had just occurred. Sirius had almost kissed him, willingly, and he hadn't put up much of a fight either. What was happening?  
  
He groaned as his head gave another throb but then he felt graceful fingers pulling his head forwards so whoever it was could inspect the back of his head. Opening his watery eyes he saw Sirius inspecting the lump forming at the back of his head before the blue eyes locked onto his own amber ones.  
  
"I think you're going to have a pretty impressive bump." He said quietly and the werewolf felt fingers massaging through his hair soothingly. He glanced down at James but his friend had returned to his bed and was getting Peter to help him sort the food into four groups.  
  
Looking back he gazed at the hesitant blue eyes and he gnawed his lip as he thought about all the previous events. Finally he settled for one simple thing that didn't say yes, but it didn't say no either...he smiled a true smile.  
  
Sirius felt his body relax visible as he saw that smile grace over those features. He hadn't over stepped his boundaries too much then if his friend didn't hate him.  
  
Still it left the question begging...what exactly were they? Were they just friends' still, crushes? Or...or were they becoming, or –already- something more?  
  
His own head began to hurt but for now he settled with a smile. He continued to let his fingers linger in the tawny hair and he couldn't quite tell but he thought that maybe Remus was leaning into the touches.  
  
"Oh, by the way I can't make it to Hogsmede this weekend." James said suddenly and they both turned to look at their friend who was watching them happily as he munched on a piece of freshly baked bread.  
  
"What! But we –always-go to Hogsmede together, it's the Marauder Zonko shopping day." Sirius said as he bristled slightly in the indignity of it all but James merely shrugged.  
  
"I'm falling behind in my work...and Lily's staying so maybe I can talk to her." He added but whilst Sirius rolled his eyes with a groan, Remus couldn't help but notice that James had added that like it was James way of making it a plausible answer.  
  
"Oh...uh yeah, me too guys. I've um...my potion's work is a disaster, it makes Robert Stephens look like the next philosopher." Peter added as he saw where James was going with this. He may be dense to a lot of things but even he knew that when a boy's hand lingered in another boy's hair a moment too long then maybe, just maybe, there could be something there that these two were too stupid to notice.  
  
Remus's eyebrows knitted together as he looked between the two boys suspiciously but then he heard Sirius sigh beside him and he turned to look at the darker male.  
  
"Looks like it's just us then trouble." Sirius sighed but inside he was having a full swinging party, extra booze for all.  
  
Remus seemed torn once more at fear of doing something so...-extreme- for him and following what he –knew- he wanted but in the end he grinned as he nodded.  
  
"Then we'd better make it a good trip, something worthy of the Marauders." The two grinned at one another so didn't notice James lean in to whisper into a smirking Peter's ear.  
  
"I don't doubt that for a minute." 


	5. Silent Confessions

Disclaimer: Really, not mine but are indeed JK's little boys and girls.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: It would be futile to do so (grins)  
  
Elrohir Lover: Oh yeah, single for the better part of two years now. And you flatter me lol! I'm not complaining though and there is this guy taking me out to the cinema next week but it's friendly...kinda (wink). Ah the McVities would be a favoured British biscuit that can either be a digestive or a chocolate one. As for being male and liking the slash no that isn't weird, if some guys and girls like lesbian action or hetro action that's there tastes, this is ours. People can't live with that then...well actually I don't care what they think because they're bigots.  
  
Prongslet: Ah but I live to torture thee!  
  
Tara6: Really you make me blush (and smile) I'm glad you liked Cara, I'm hoping to be able to get someone to buy my comic book of him one day (obviously though he isn't dating Harry as he's copyrighted, sigh) so who knows. One day you might walk past a comic book shop and there's Cara Faolan winking up at you...at least I hope so because I am working my ass off to get onto this course!  
  
Lari Potter: Aw thank you, you're very kind. I am trying my best to keep Remus and the Marauders as true to JK's intentions but obviously with the slash twist.  
  
Happo: Sure why not, I find the name kind of endearing (even though my friend only uses it when I've made a prat of myself –grins childishly-). Plus the insanity thing, it's actually one of my considered favourite hobbies!  
  
Guyunderpressure: LMAO oh my god, you sounded exactly like Bawldrick from BlackAdder! Ah that was a funny series man!  
  
Lucie: your review was enough for me lol!  
  
Arigazi: Hey they aren't bad ideas. Anyway, lol yeah I knew what you meant but it was funny watching you try to explain it. The Peter thing, to me Peter is smarter then he seems. He's a coward and a horrible person but he wasn't stupid. I mean, he cut off his own finger, acted out a scene to frame Sirius and blew up a street by thinking on the spot.  
  
Firesnake: Aye that's actually a very good point. I could've played with that...ah well, it's up now but I could try working with it one way or another, thanks.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao, aye sometimes I do too. But I loved that teasing kiss scene, this is all fun because I never got to do this with Harry and Cara. They weren't so 'beat around the bush' type boys.  
  
Passionflower: Aye, I'm looking forward to it because the director is amazing. It ain't Chris Columbus's pussyfooted namsy pamsness, but it's taking to a new darker level (Sorry, I get a lot of Film review magazine's and even the critics were saying they shit themselves when they saw the Dementors). There's a really cool bit where they talk about how they got the ethereal element of the Dementors by moving fabric under water to track its movements! And aye man, I was dead after those races but I still managed to win the long jump after that...funny though, I can't do ANY of that now I've left school (sighs).  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Hell yeah, why else would I set up such a perfect predicament...but then again, things can go wrong...  
  
Mira Black: Thank you so much, my head is really running the risk of no longer fitting through the door lol. You really brought a grin to my face and I particularly liked your fic 'samtsirhc erised'!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 5 – Silent Confession  
  
Strangely like a giggly schoolgirl I awaited that weekend to Hogsmede with a giddy drunkenness that made me find even the worst of jokes terribly funny.  
  
James would wink at me all the time and yet as my silly teenage self I couldn't quite comprehend that this wonderful boy...no, young man, that Sirius would ever find –me-remotely attractive.  
  
But Sirius, oh my wonderful mate, you make everything about me seems so much more then it really is. That is why come Saturday morning I awoke in that strange fashion where you find yourself asleep one minute then prone upright the next.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus bolted upright as his natural alarm clock gave a sharp twang in his stomach and he was up before his body really had time to catch up with his mind. His movements were clumsy as he kicked the sheets down off of his legs and with a wide grin he grabbed his morning vanity bag before heading to the Boy's Dorms ensuite.  
  
Sirius watched him from under his duvet with a serene smile on his face. He'd have never had admitted it but he was overjoyed at the prospect of having Remus all to himself today. Especially after...after –that night-. He still wasn't sure what to make of that but when Remus hadn't pushed him away in disgust and actually seemed to share his excitement for the day it did help to build a little ball of hope in his chest.  
  
He pushed the heavy burgundy quilt off of him and swung his legs over the side of his bed as he yawned widely. Idly scratching his chest he stood, plucking his slacks a little from his body and began to search his draws for something to where.  
  
He gave a little grimace as he pulled out one of James's boxers that had been placed in the wrong draw by the House-elves and chucked it at its owner where it landed with a 'flump' sound on his best friend. James snuffled before grumbling and plucking the offending piece of clothing off his face then chucked it on the floor as he glared at the smirking Sirius. He then rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
Finally he pulled out a pair of muggle black jeans and a black wool polo- sweater. He'd just finished pulling them on when Remus came bounding back into the room and stopped at the sight of the casually handsome image that was his friend.  
  
"You look good. Trying to live up to your name are we?" He teased as he tugged lightly at the bottom of the jumper when he walked past. Chuckling Sirius struck a pose.  
  
"What do you think? Smouldering Sex God?" He said and a twinkle lit up his eyes causing the werewolf to laugh as he nodded.  
  
"Well I better find a style fit for a poet right?" The smaller teen teased back and through their banter they missed James's sleep induced groan of 'Just shag already'.  
  
"Let me look." Sirius said and before Remus could protest he strided forwards to open one of the tawny boy's drawers. He began shuffling through until with an 'aha!' he pulled out an item of clothing.  
  
"This will look smashing on you." The boy said putting on a flamboyant voice and placed a hand on his hip. Remus shook his head at his antics as he strode forwards and took the shirt.  
  
Sirius had picked out a burgundy shirt that was ever so slightly flared at the sleeve cuffs. Not hugely so like the common muggle fashions at the time but enough so that half of his hands would be covered in the long material.  
  
Remus was still giving it a scrutinising look over when his friend quickly threw a pair of black linen trousers at him.  
  
"Those too!" He said happily as he moved over to the next drawer but the werewolf lunged forwards at him.  
  
"I can find my own underwear, thank you Siri!" He cried and slammed the drawer shut again. He didn't know what he was so shy about but he just didn't fancy the subject of his affections seeing the disarray of his underwear draw.  
  
Sirius threw his head back with a laugh as he inclined his head and sat on Remus's bed causing it to bounce a little. The smaller boy shuffled slightly on his feet and the darker teen quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently and Remus shuffled again.  
  
"Can you turn around? It's just...I'm not too comfortable with...undressing..." He trailed off and Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Come on Rem, it can't be that bad." He teased but Remus let out a shaky breath before continuing to slowly unbutton his pyjama shirt. He pointedly looked at his feet when he finally reached the bottom and removed the shirt where he threw it onto the bed.  
  
He heard Sirius's intake of breath.  
  
Scars. They were all over his body. Long jagged pale skin that criss- crossed over his body, some long and painful looking, others smaller like quick shocks. His original scar, the bite from the wolf, remained just under his armpit on the right.  
  
Sirius swallowed thickly as he stood to stand in front of his friend.  
  
"Oh Rem...why didn't you tell us before?" He whispered as his hand hovered over a scar running across his friend's abdomen.  
  
"What could I have said? I would either have to say 'hey guys, I'm a werewolf' or you'd think I was hurting myself. Either way wasn't appealing right then." Remus sighed as quickly pulled on the burgundy shirt trying, but his trembling fingers slowing him down, to button it up quickly.  
  
Sirius reached forwards and taking the shaking hands away he began to button up the shirt for the slighter teen. Remus smiled up at him gratefully and the gesture was returned.  
  
"Thanks." The werewolf whispered as his friend finished. He then reached around him to pick up the linen trousers and he quickly swiped a pair of black boxers from his draw before he turned back to his friend who had watched him thoughtfully.  
  
"This time you really –do- have to turn around. I'm uncomfortable being half naked around people and that's just the top half." The tawny boy joked and this time Sirius laughed as he nodded then turned his head to bury it under the werewolf's duvet.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
They met up with the huge group of people waiting to go to Hogsmede and waited patiently in line as they talked. Filch finally passed his leer over them with a quick 'I'm warning you' then Remus and Sirius made their way to Hogsmede.  
  
"So where to first dearest Remus?" Sirius said slinging his arm around the tawny male's shoulders as they passed the first line of wizarding shops. Remus sub-consciously leant into the boy's embrace causing the taller teen to allow himself a little smile.  
  
"Don't know, usually we just mess around as the four of us but it seems kind of redundant without...ah crap!" Remus jerked Sirius with him into a small alleyway as the other boy gave a yell. He clamped a hand over the darker boy's mouth as the boy frowned at him in confusing. The werewolf raised a finger to his lips and moved closer to the other boy when out of the corner of his eye Sirius saw a group of girls walk past giggling.  
  
They waited a few minutes as the giggling became fainter then Remus removed his hand to find Sirius had a smirk on his face.  
  
"Ok, there is something you've kept hiding from the rest of us isn't there?" The taller teen asked and chuckled when Remus blushed slightly.  
  
"It's Hazel Foxglove." He said and inside Sirius felt his heart tighten painfully. Did Remus have a crush on her? Swallowing the lump forming in his throat he managed to quirk an eyebrow in question.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid she won't like you?" He asked neutrally and almost gave a little happy cry when the werewolf pulled a face.  
  
"No way! No, she...she keeps," The boy blushed as he leant in to whisper to his friend, "She keeps –hitting- on me and...grabbing my..." He was slowly becoming a rouge colour and Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
He laughed happily causing Remus to frown at him. When his joy refused to subside even when he knew that his friend thought he was laughing at him he doubled over in tears. Remus looked at him with a faint crease between his eyebrows and silently he stormed off.  
  
"Remus wait!" Sirius cried as he managed to get a hold on himself but the werewolf continued to walk quickly. Breaking into a run the taller teen managed to catch up with the boy in front of Honeydukes and whirled the boy around to face him.  
  
"Remus, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing –at- you." He panted but still Remus looked upset at him.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you still laughed." The tawny teen said hurt. It wasn't that Sirius had found it funny that Hazel fancied him but it was that maybe Sirius thought it was funny for anyone to fancy him...even after the other night.  
  
"I wasn't laughing at...it's hard to explain." Sirius said as he shuffled on his feet nervously. There was only one way he was going to be able to explain this but this was never how he imagined confessing his long-time crush on the other boy.  
  
"Try." Remus said curtly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius licked his lips nervously but couldn't quite get the words out of his mouth. Sighing he grabbed the werewolf by the arm and pulled him behind a wall out of the way of everyone else in Hogsmede.  
  
"I...I um..." He cleared his throat but still he couldn't do it. He looked up into the still hurt gold eyes and thought 'what the hell'.  
  
He leaned forwards and captured Remus's lips within his own, not moving but definitely more then the little thing that had happened the other day. Remus jerked back in surprise after a minute and Sirius felt his heart sink into his stomach.  
  
"Wha...Siri?" Was all the other smaller boy managed to force out. Sirius felt a hollow ache build up in his chest and he looked down at his feet. A hand slowly slipped up his arm to cup his cheek and he looked up once more.  
  
"Tell me you meant that." Remus pleaded and hope once again burnt within the taller teen's chest. He moved forwards ever so slightly until only about an inch of air separated them.  
  
"I don't joke about things like that." He said and the smile that lit up Remus's face was like an addictive drug to him. He'd have to make it happen more.  
  
Feeling words were a little redundant the werewolf went up onto his tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on the other boy's lips. They both stood like that for a second, getting used to the feeling of one another before Sirius slipped his arms around his friend's waist and Remus's arms moved up around the darker teen's neck.  
  
They moved their lips together, neither quite sure if the other wanted to deepen the kiss and settled for the chaste but passionate movement of their lips together.  
  
They pulled back with a slick sound and both couldn't push the smiles off their faces.  
  
"Um...That was both unexpected and kind of not surprising too." Remus said eventually and Sirius laughed as he hugged the man.  
  
"I second that." Sirius said as he leant forwards to rest his forehead against the werewolf's. They remained in not entirely comfortable silence until Remus pulled back a little to look up into the blue irises.  
  
"What is this?" He asked pointing between himself and Sirius with a wave of his hand. He both wanted and needed to know what this really meant to Sirius who always seemed to enjoy the bachelor life.  
  
"It could be...be a relationship...between like, um...two boyfriends...if you know, you want to?" Sirius kicked at the dirt with his shoe as he blushed and Remus found that constant smile happening again. He nodded and felt his heart flutter at the way Sirius's eyes lit up excitedly.  
  
"Really?" He said happily and again with a laugh Remus nodded. With a yelp he was crushed to the other boy's body in a tight hug where he laughed, a little breathlessly though.  
  
"Sirius, you're crushing me." Sirius dropped him with a quick apology and seemed to twitch slightly as he resisted simply crushing the boy to him once again.  
  
Remus made his mind up for him though and leant forwards to kiss him soundly on the lips. The taller teen moaned happily and twined that tawny blonde hair into his fingers.  
  
The werewolf felt like weeping with joy but he wasn't going to. He'd managed to finally tell Sirius, or he should say –showed- Sirius how he felt but they were only at the beginning. Some part of him deep inside wondered whether the beautiful boy kissing him would feel the same after he had met Remus's darker side. 


	6. Making a naughty promise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise down here.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Tara6: Lol, glad you liked it so much.  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: Aye I meant his werewolf side. In this story remember they've only recently told Remus that they knew what he was, they haven't seen him yet though.  
  
Hp-Azn: there will be drama later of course but lets take it one step at a time lol.  
  
Prongslet: Lmao, I ain't running. And tell me about it, I was writing it and even I was like 'Yeah!'  
  
Passionflower: Unfortunately Rem and Siri aren't quite how I pictured them in the film but ah well, you can't win them all. And dancing in Ibiza! You lucky sod!  
  
Happo: Lol, hey. Now the romance can begin! And I sense a fight going to break out lol!  
  
Guyunderpressure: 'I've had a cunning plan my lord...'  
  
Elrohir Lover: Yeah well my parents don't exactly think it's normal but what can they do eh? Anyway, I'm sure I can be lovely to people who like me lol!  
  
Arigazi: Aye that's right, so it's the first transformation together, sorry I didn't mean to hurt your noggin (grins). And I always space man, how do you think these plots come to be lol? So now we're to the romance, woo!  
  
Elizabeth Patil: lol, alright, I won't!  
  
Lunaris: No, not all the time but not slash your wrists depressing either. I was just saying, the werewolf side can be considered evil to wizards...personally I think there's something very superior with all that werewolf skill.  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Lol got the point. And to true, no shagging yet Jimmy boy, tch James Potter would be useless as a fanfic author (grin).  
  
I saw the Theatre production 'CATS' last night and –fuck me- is it amazing! I fell in love with the guy who played The Rum Tum Tugger (fans herself) and in those –tight- suits it was like being giving free chocolate Lmao! But I successfully managed to get him to blow a kiss at me though!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 6 – Making a naughty promise  
  
Remus and Sirius stepped through the portrait hole, exchanging sneaky grins before darting their eyes back in front of them. Sirius's hand would brush the back of the smaller teens causing slight tingles to shoot up and down Remus's arm.  
  
They moved quickly upstairs and after poking his head around the door to ensure the room was empty Sirius then pulled the chuckling werewolf into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him as Remus moved towards his bed, smirking over at the taller teen.  
  
Sirius followed with a matching grin and sat on the bed beside the werewolf who had his back up against the headboard. The darker teen began to tug the curtains shut but looked over at the slighter boy for permission. Remus nodded.  
  
Quickly tugging all the curtains shut he then placed a silencing charm around the bed so that no one could listen in on their conversations...or other things.  
  
He then shuffled backwards and as he turned he noticed that Remus had unbuttoned the top button of his shirt but was now shifting to lie lower on the bed. Smiling the taller boy moved to lie next to him as he tucked his arms behind his head.  
  
"Interesting day then?" Remus asked innocently causing Sirius to chuckle as he rolled onto his side, a hand propping up his head.  
  
"Confessed to liking a friend today." He said conversationally and the werewolf pretended to give an interested exclamation.  
  
"Really, that must've been nice." He smirked again as Sirius held back a smile.  
  
"Yeah, don't think Pete was too happy about it though."  
  
The tawny boy laughed as Sirius joined in before he rolled over to mimic the taller male's position.  
  
"I bet it's just an act, he loves you really." The two smirked at one another and slowly Sirius's hand came to rest on the curve of Remus's hip. Swallowing a little thickly the werewolf shuffled closer but he still maintained the hesitant look in his eyes.  
  
"What's up?" Sirius asked shuffling closer until eventually the other boy sighed after a minute's silence.  
  
"It's just...this isn't going to be like one of your one week flings is it? I'm not asking for undying love or anything but...Siri, I've never been in a relationship so it's a little hard to work with past experiences here due to a lack thereof."  
  
The werewolf had been fingering a piece of thread that had become unravelled from the bed sheets until a larger hand rested upon his own stilling his movements and eventually making him look up into the surreal blue eyes.  
  
"One reason for the one week flings is due to not being able to get who I –really-wanted. And in case your mind hasn't quite grasped that, it happens to be you. So, tell me, oh brainy one, where is the logic in dumping said desired partner?"  
  
Remus gave a blushing smile and in slight apology he leant forwards to press his lips to the other boys lightly. He made to pull back but a slick feeling of the tip of a tongue tracing the line of his lips stopped him.  
  
He opened his eyes to half-mast to watch as Sirius did the same. Anxiety was mingled into those blue eyes and after taking a minute to contemplate his next move Remus then shut his eyes tightly as he pushed his lips back with more pressure and opened his mouth in silent permission.  
  
The taller boy felt like dancing maniacally on the bed but instead settled for rolling them both over slightly so that he half lay on the smaller teen, their kissing growing to new heights as both tongues grew more confidant.  
  
Remus's knee bent a little so that the inside of his thigh brushed Sirius's hip and he sub-consciously let out a possessive growl causing Sirius to pull back with a startled laugh.  
  
"Remus Lupin, since when have you growled?" He teased and the werewolf blushed a little as he gave a shy grin accompanied by a shrug of his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry...that happens sometimes. Wolf remember?" The smaller boy said. Sirius cocked his head to one side as he regarded the boy curiously.  
  
"What's it like having the wolf a part of you?" He asked softly and Remus, thrown by the question, considered not answering but a part of him wanted his new boyfriend to understand his alter ego.  
  
"It's like...I don't know. There's this thing inside you and at first it hurt because I was so little and it felt like something was...um, gnawing at me from inside I suppose." Sirius shuffled up a little so he was braced on his forearms above Remus as the other boy spoke.  
  
"But now...I've been a Were for too long now to survive without I think, because now we fit together. It's like when you find two jigsaw pieces that come from different sets but they fit together now, a little push here and there but...but now it isn't so bad...at least, when I can control him anyway..."  
  
Silence followed the confession as the tawny boy pointedly toyed with Sirius's collar but the taller teen wouldn't allow this and so cradling the werewolf's chin in his fingers he turned the solemn face up to kiss him.  
  
At first Remus didn't respond but soon life sparked once more and the smaller teen's arms slipped up around his neck. He twined his fingers in the black hair and his stomach gave a little leap as it finally, after the whole day, sunk in that he was kissing Sirius.  
  
Mouths opened once more as they continued their new found exploration of each other and the werewolf felt as though he was cheering loudly at the top of his lungs even though his voice was actually cut off by the sweet lips pressing against his own.  
  
Sirius didn't care that he was a werewolf, not that he did before but when your long term crush is twirling his tongue around yours you can't help but feel that little bit more convinced that your lychanthroathy really doesn't matter.  
  
Another growl sounded from the back of his throat and smirking Sirius returned one of his own causing Remus to chuckle into his mouth. They pulled back once again with a slick sound that the smaller boy was slowly beginning to become addicted to.  
  
"You taste like honey." Sirius said suddenly and Remus let his head drop back with a laugh.  
  
"No, seriously, you taste like honey!" The other boy laughed as Remus's eyes glittered up humorously at him.  
  
"Well you taste like Sirius, wicked and energetic." Remus returned as he dropped his eyelids mockingly to half-mast as he teased the darker teen seductively. To add to the effect he purred afterwards making Sirius laugh uproariously.  
  
"And everyone says I'm the flirt." He said as he shook his head. He grinned that heart-stopping smile and this time Remus simply pulled him back to him.  
  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity, hands becoming more confident as they grew accustomed to the body they both explored. Breathing was just becoming erratic when Sirius's hand brushed over the inside of Remus's thigh near a sensitive area.  
  
The tawny boy broke the kiss with a gasp and it was here when Sirius caught the fearful look in Remus's eyes. Quickly he moved his hand back up the other boy's chest with a sheepish look.  
  
"Sorry...too much?" He asked softly and Remus remained silent for a moment before he nodded sadly. Then he frowned, angry with himself.  
  
"I'm such a coward. It's just...ugh, doesn't matter, I'm just a coward." With a sigh he let his head drop back against the pillow and his arms dropped at his sides as he continued to frown.  
  
Sirius took an elegant artistic hand in both of his and brought it to his lips.  
  
"Rem, we only got together –today-. So you don't want to do anything...more intimate...it's perfectly acceptable. I just get carried away sometimes, sorry, bad habit that I fully intend to break." He grinned down at his friend and for a moment it was touch and go but eventually a laugh broke free from those pouting lips.  
  
"Don't, it might come in useful one day," Lupin teased as he looked back into the blue eyes that were alight with amusement, "I just...too soon."  
  
The taller teen smiled down at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He then snuggled down until his head rested under the werewolf's chin and he made little invisible patterns on Remus's chest with his fingertips.  
  
"Rem...as a werewolf...never mind." He cut off his musings but the tawny boy shrugged his shoulder that Sirius rested on.  
  
"No go on, I don't mind."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and shifted slightly so he could look up at the amber eyes of the smaller teen.  
  
"As a werewolf can you, you know, do anything supernatural? I mean it's a curse but everything has its Ying to its Yang so is there anything positive you can do?"  
  
Remus thought quietly for a moment as he ran the raven hair through his fingertips, the little waves acting like silk against his skin.  
  
"Super-strength I suppose. I could break a person's bones like it was a twig...but I don't really like the idea of that." He said with a little grimace but Black grinned up at him.  
  
"Is that why you never joined in mine and James's play fights? Because you could kick both our arses?" He teased and the result was a little chuckle.  
  
"That, and you guys were just childish. Lets see, what else...oh, there's the whole moving faster then the human eye is accustomed to deal."  
  
Sirius sat up and looked down at his boyfriend with a shocked smirk on his face.  
  
"No way...anything else?" He asked excitedly and even Remus felt a little happier about his abilities as the darker teen looked at him with something akin to awe.  
  
"I don't think so...heightened senses but that would be expected. There is of course Lupercalia..." He broke off then hoping the other boy hadn't heard that last bit.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"What's Lupercalia?"  
  
The werewolf chewed his bottom lip, as he looked up at the twinkle in those beautifully blue eyes. He sighed eventually and sat up.  
  
"Lupercalia is...I guess in a sense it's the time when Lycans go into...go into heat," Remus blushed as Sirius's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "If you like it's considered the mating season and we become more...rambunctious around that time."  
  
The taller teens jaw dropped in surprise until it spread into a wicked grin.  
  
"You've been under its influence before haven't you? Last year you were..."  
  
Remus's blush deepened as he frowned at his new boyfriend.  
  
"It wasn't my fault."  
  
Sirius was laughing now as he pushed the werewolf back down and straddled his hips to sit above him.  
  
"I thought you were being a little more touchy feely then usual but I didn't say anything 'cause, you know, I actually really liked it. All those extra hugs and stuff."  
  
The smaller male pulled a pillow over his face as he groaned which only made to fuel Sirius's laughter. Eventually he pulled the pillow away from the flushed face and leant down to kiss the pink lips.  
  
"This year you can do –whatever- you want to." He purred and a look of...lust...reached the gold irises.  
  
"You'll regret making that promise." Remus warned as he craned his head up to kiss the other teen's bottom lip.  
  
"Oh, something tells me I may just like it." Sirius winked down at the boy causing him to laugh happily as he rolled them over so he could rest on top of the other boy's well developed body.  
  
"You, Sirius Orion Black, are one kinky bastard."  
  
"Leave my mother out of this...wouldn't want to kill the mood." Came the quick reply making him bury his head in the chest beneath his head as he chuckled. He then lifted his head from the other's chest and regarded Sirius with a pensive glance.  
  
"Sirius...thank you for doing what I couldn't." He said seriously as he leaned up onto one elbow and the other boy quirked an eyebrow in confusing.  
  
"What do you mean? What I do?"  
  
Remus smiled once more before he leant down for a slow, sensual kiss. When he pulled back he cupped the high cheekbones of Sirius's face in his hands.  
  
"For getting us together."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: sorry this is up so late, I had a 5 hour exam then 3 hours of work straight after that (sigh). Me is very tired. 


	7. London Calling

Disclaimer: Nah, they don't belong to me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Angel74: Lol, thank you and here you go  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao, raunchy scenes, the best kind of course (grins)! As for my exam the painting cam out really well. It's all kind of surreal and I managed to draw in my werewolf character Amber (the one I created at the same time as Cara).  
  
Arigazi: Oh aye, definitely. Let's see if Sirius can keep up as well as Cara though shall we lol! And hey! No teasing (sticks tongue out). Lmao, don't worry about the one shot thing, when I wrote it I knew a few people were going to go 'Eh?' But yeah, I liked the idea of making little Siri ultra chatty lol. He has to live up to the original Sirius'' name after all.  
  
Tara6: ah well, I survived (yah)! And thank you very much.  
  
Elrohir lover: Me my dear? I'm that lovely tender age of 17. My friend's mum thinks its cool that I'm Wiccan, revolutionary female figure or something to that degree lol. And I applaud your friend for being happily out, you find not a lot of people do that around here. And to the computer comment, LMAO I'd like to see you try (jumps into fighting stance hissing).  
  
Prongslet: Ah someone who knows my pain lol! And yah to them being together, it was very hard not to just throw them together lol! Aye, the one shot is a one shot but I may do a few of those until we finish this one and then I have decide which comes next, the AU where Sirius lives or the Autumn Skies sequel. Plus I may add Cara into the AU but introduce him in a different way, like as a transfer student or something.  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, thank you...erm, I think. You're a bleedng nutter you are...the best kind of people!  
  
Jenna: Aye, that they are but like you said, Sirius is more likely to streak at a Quidditch game then Harry...now –that's- a site –I'd- pay to see (grins). And aye, what with all this great feedback I do have a feeling the series will continue to that point lol!  
  
Happo: LMAO! You've gotta kiss whoever invented Lupercalia! I remember someone made it a challenge but its origins are unknown to me. Does anyone here know?  
  
Kotay: Yeah Snape is giving baby Sirius Potter-Faolan the Wolfsbane too and I know man, I –have- to find a plot for that sequel although a lot of you are very interested in little P-F's days at Hogwarts!  
  
Passionflower: Well then go get ready for school my dear. I'll still be here when you get back!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 7 – London Calling I like to remember times after that as it lights up even the darkest times. If I were to conjure up a Patronus then the memories around and after that time in Hogsmede would be the energy behind my spell. And beware any Dementor that stood in my way because even now my heart flutters at the times we shared.  
  
The first, most intimate moment in my life happened not long after that.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
The alarm that James had charmed to go off at 7 every morning in the boy's dormitories began to make a loud shrilling noise, which made Sirius give a yell as he bolted upright.  
  
He looked over murderously at the little clock still rattling away and with the most loathsome look he could muster he began to advance on it. He liked to think that it was he that was making it tremble so but no, no matter how effective his death-glare may be it just wasn't powerful enough to admit fear into inanimate objects.  
  
He clasped the thing in his hands, the sound muting briefly and looking round he noticed it had only woken him...shocking really, but then a storm could blow through the room and the other three boys would still sleep on soundly.  
  
Wondering what to do with James's evil toy of the devil he spotted said boy sleeping soundlessly in his bed. A wicked smirk crossed over his face as he advanced towards the other male, the clock still muted temporarily. Waiting until he was close enough he placed his hands that still cupped the clock near the other boy's ear and then waited for a second.  
  
Then he moved his hands and bolted as far away as possible.  
  
James gave a rather loud yell as the shrill sound rang through his ears, kicking startled at his bedsheets as he made to jump out of bed and only managing to successfully collapse in a great heap on the floor.  
  
Sirius was in –tears- of laughter.  
  
He clutched at his side as he gulped for air through his manic laughing. The commotion had woken the rest of the Marauders and Remus watched amused as his boyfriend began begging for mercy as he laughed harder.  
  
"Sirius! I am going to kill you slowly and painfully do you know that!" James shouted as he ran after the taller teen who had picked himself up from the floor and was diving over the beds. He leapt then at Remus and ducked down behind him to hide beneath his quilt.  
  
"Save me Remy!" He cried and laughing the werewolf placed himself between the panting smirking James and the laughing Sirius.  
  
"No use saving your boyfriend Remus old friend, I'll kill him when no ones around. Best find yourself a new boy-toy as this one won't be around much longer." The messy haired male threatened but this only served to make the lump under the tawny boy's duvet tremble with surpressed laughter.  
  
"But I like this one." Remus said scandalised and Peter laughed as he stood from his bed. He began to pick up the essentials for the morning shower.  
  
"Well while you guys continue your little soap opera I'm going to go shower." He said and James slung an arm over his shoulder.  
  
"Good idea Petey, I'm all hot now from chasing Wonder Dick." Everyone began to move around then to retrieve their showering essentials but Sirius pulled Remus back under the covers when the other two left.  
  
The werewolf gave a yelp as he was tugged under to find his dark boyfriend smirking down at him. He then leant forwards and they both hummed happily as their lips met. Their lips moved slowly against one another's, almost lazily.  
  
"Morning dear Remus, sleep well?" Sirius asked and Remus chuckled as he leant up to kiss him again.  
  
They'd been dating now for almost a week, shocked to find that James and Peter rather then being surprised, they had bet when the two would start dating. Peter now owed James 3 Galleons.  
  
They pulled back again and this time Remus sat up so the quilt dropped off of him.  
  
"Come on, we have to shower." He said as he stood, smiling down at the teenage boy now spread out on his bed like a big cat sunning himself.  
  
"Can I share a cubicle with you?" Sirius teased and laughing Remus shook his head.  
  
"Just because the other two are happy for us doesn't mean they want to see you thrusting yourself into my leg."  
  
Sirius gasped and gave a shocked laugh at Remus's cheeky image. Laughing the werewolf moved quickly towards the door before the taller teen began to make pursuit.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"/London calling to the faraway towns  
  
Now that war is declared -and battle come down  
  
London calling to the Underworld  
  
Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls  
  
London calling, now don't look at us  
  
All that phoney Beatlemania has bitten the dust  
  
London calling, see we ain't got no swing  
  
'Cept for the ring of that truncheon thing. /"  
  
Sirius's voice echoed off the shower walls as he sang in his deep, slightly hoarse voice. He was washing his hair at the time in his cubicle and so shook his hips as he sang his newest obsession with muggle punk rock music.  
  
Remus chuckled in his cubicle as he listened intently to the seductive tone of his boyfriend's voice. He could hear James humming along in the cubicle next to his and was pretty sure Peter was shuffling around in his own shower in time to the music.  
  
Deciding that he was going to be a little bold he actually let his slightly higher but just as nice voice join in with the chorus.  
  
/"The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
  
Meltdown expected and the wheat is growing thin  
  
Engines stop running, but I have no fear  
  
London is drowning, and I live by the river. /"  
  
Sirius laughed then as he heard the normally shy voice of his boyfriend join in and he stopped then.  
  
"Lovely voice Rem!" He called and he could here the other's laughing too.  
  
"What can I say, you're a bad influence." Came the teasing voice of the werewolf and he chuckled low in his throat. He continued to wash the suds out of his shoulder length black hair, the shining black-blue element beginning to glimmer in his hair.  
  
He stepped out from the cubicle then and wrapping a towel around his waist he looked over at the three closed doors of the other showers. He ducked a little to see three pairs of feet.  
  
Slightly podgy ones suggested Peter was in the end one, paler skinny ones in the middle belonging to James which left Remus's feet that were tip-toed on the balls of his feet in the shower next to the one he had just vacated.  
  
He grinned wickedly as he snuck over, poking the door slightly to find it hadn't been locked and still keeping his towel on for the werewolf's sake he quietly pulled the door out to him then snuck in.  
  
He stifled a laugh as Remus's eyes remained shut whilst he hummed the tune they'd just been singing. Slowly he edged his hand up and slipped it over the other boy's mouth causing the werewolf to jump and turn around with a muffled sound.  
  
Remus's eyes went wide as he watched Sirius raise his finger to his lips to indicate silence. Nodding the other boy removed his hand and when he heard the other shower turn off next to them the taller teen ducked and moved to stand behind the tawny haired boy.  
  
"I'm going back," James called, "Where's Sirius?"  
  
"Tell him I've gone on." Sirius whispered huskily in the smaller boy's ear and with shivers giving him Goosebumps Remus nodded.  
  
"I think he went on, I heard the shower head go off." Remus called, keeping all shaky qualities to a minimum. They both heard as Peter then left his own cubicle.  
  
"Well he'll turn up eventually. He's like that button you always have in your pocket, you're not sure how it got there but in the end do you really care where it came from?"  
  
They both heard James mutter something like 'You're a nutter Pete' then they were left in the quiet room, the only sound being the running water and their breathing.  
  
Blushing Remus turned back round to face his boyfriend who had an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What.are.you.doing?" The werewolf choked out and leaning forward Sirius placed a chaste kiss on the tawny boy's lips.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you not being ready, I just thought this could be the most risqué thing I've ever done." He grinned then and after a moment of glaring Remus couldn't hold back his own.  
  
"But I'm all naked." He said and it was then that the taller boy fought against looking down.  
  
"And wet too." He said in a tone that made Remus blush even more, "Do you want me to get you a towel?" The darker teen asked after a minute.  
  
Pondering for a moment a wicked gleam jumped into the gold eyes of the werewolf.  
  
"I have a better idea." He said silkily and before the other boy could protest he whipped off the other's towel.  
  
They both now stood, awkwardness hitting like a bomb as they both realised that they were both naked, both wet and both trying to think unsexy thought.  
  
"Erm, actually that wasn't one of my brighter ideas." Remus said and that was all it took to break the ice as Sirius laughed then.  
  
They looked at one another then and after a minute the taller teen leant forwards to kiss Remus's lips. They both closed their eyes and moved forwards slightly as the kiss deepened. The werewolf gave a little tremble as their bodies met all the way down to their thighs pressed together.  
  
"Um, I think this may be a good thing. I mean, get this awkward bit over with and then when we are ready to...you know, it'll be like 'Ha, I've already seen all of this.'" Sirius said suddenly as his cheeks became very flushed.  
  
Laughing Remus nodded and deciding that that was actually a very good analysis he continued the kiss that they had started.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Nothing major happened except for some making out but even then this caused the two boy's to blush as they entered McGonagoll's class a little late having missed breakfast.  
  
"You're late you two." The Professor stated with a disapproving eyebrow raised and whilst Remus muttered an apology Sirius winked at her.  
  
They both moved to sit at the back where James and Peter waited ready for them. James raised his hands in a 'where the hell have you been' manner.  
  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sirius muttered to his friend as he moved to sit between James and Remus. The messy haired boy flushed but grinned as he shook his head.  
  
Remus cuffed the darker teen's arm causing Sirius to grin and wink at him, despite being on the receiving end of the infamous Lupin death-glare. The glare gave way until finally a defeated smile broke out on the werewolf's face, widening when he felt a hand slip into his under the desk. 


	8. Being the Good Boy

Disclaimer: No, I don't own them and I do not intend to make any money out of this.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Tara6: Lmao, nice visuals just for you. I'm glad I was of help in our most kinky way lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: I assure you my dear, I have a rather good bite, one that'll rival any werewolf's! And aren't you a darling, your friend is lucky to have someone like you around. Give him my hello's lol! Aye, 17 being my grand age but I'm skint so I can't pay for driving lessons (sigh). Looks like it's on foot for me. Plus, can you really –blame- me for writing a shower scene (teehee).  
  
Passionflower: Lol, bad doggies! Hogwarts would be amazing to go to school to, I would be –happy- to do homework then! Unfortunately the closet thing I've got to anything like that is the Gryffindor scarf my mum –knitted- for me (Isn't she a darling!) and the Hogwarts T-shirt she brought for me (I'm wearing it proudly at the moment lol)!  
  
Happo: Ah, (takes a bow) why thank you, I do try. And good for you, although I fear for your crush lmao!  
  
Guyunderpressure: LMAO you sneaky bugger, you'd better run or I think Happos going to have your hide!  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Ugh, aren't exams a bitch eh? But I've finished both those exams (Both 10 hours long!) and I now only have a 1-hour written and a maths resit. Aye, I really like the idea of giving Remus a more traditional 'supernatural' thing as I think if under pressure he'd be rather handy in a fight.  
  
Jenna: Lmao, do remember this is Sirius Black we have here. The guys like a bomb of passionate emotions!  
  
Hp-Azn: Aye, bumping up the rating seemed appropriate. Wouldn't want some parent telling me how sick I am that they let their kid read my story. Little boys and girls, go home. Those in and past puberty, stick around lol!  
  
Arigazi: Tch, twisted doesn't even –begin- to cover it my dear lol. Everyone seems to love that shower scene (ponders future chapter in possibly Harry/Cara sequel, then grins)!  
  
Yuki Bombay: Hello lol! I'm glad you're enjoying this so much!  
  
AN: OH MY GOD! I went to see Van Helsing yesterday and the trailer for Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban came on (Jaw drops) It gave me friggin Goosebumps, it was that amazing! I think a shiver went down my spine at the bit when Sirius is stood over Scabbers and shouts 'COME OUT AND PLAY!' And the scene where Remus in wolf form and Sirius in dog form run at one another, snapping and snarling with the Full Moon as a backdrop...I think I pissed myself in excitement Lmao!  
  
P.S The Wolves in Van Helsing were so cool!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Chapter 8 – Being the Good boy  
  
Didn't I warn you that that was one of the most intimate things I had done to date? I believe I did. Sirius is...was...  
  
I'm sorry, could you just give me a moment?  
  
...Thank you, sorry about that. Sometimes the memories overwhelm me. But I wouldn't trade them for the world...not even for a cure of my curse.  
  
I'm sorry, where was I? Oh yes, my tale of course. Well if you remember I had mentioned to Sirius about Lupercalia. Well that rather...uncomfortable...time in my life was drawing closer faster and faster.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus's leg bounced on the ball of his foot as he sat at the desk trying to listen to whatever it was Professor Binns was talking about. His quill tapped continuously on the piece of parchment in front of him and he gnawed at his bottom lip intently.  
  
He felt irritable, antsy and downright lustful.  
  
Lupercalia was three days from now and he could feel the hormones shifting around in him, warming his body so it was becoming like a furnace as his body prepared itself to go into heat. Even worse, the Full Moon was tomorrow night and his friends had decided that –this- would be the month that they joined him. He had no idea what forms they had choosing but even if Sirius turned out to be a squirrel he was pretty sure his boyfriend's scent would be overpowering.  
  
He had tried to convince them out of it with a series of lies but that seemed to make them what to join him even more as support.  
  
He didn't know whether to hit them or kiss them for their loyalty.  
  
Sirius watched the anxious little twitches from his boyfriend, holding back a smile as he watched the tapping and bouncing increase. He reached his hand under the table and pushed down on the knee to stop it bouncing.  
  
It only bounced more.  
  
"Siri." Remus whispered huskily and Sirius looked up with wide eyes. Well, that hadn't been what he had hoped to do. He swallowed a little as he removed his hand from the trembling leg and placed it on the tawny boy's shoulder.  
  
"Remus, you alright mate?" He asked and Remus looked at him in such a way that his breath caught. This boy was more feral then the one he'd seen yesterday when they'd been doing homework in the common room and to be frank, it was a little unnerving.  
  
But also very intriguing.  
  
"Remember that...thing, I told you about?" Remus said shakily as Sirius rolled all his memories over in his mind, leaving no thought unturned. Then he remembered something that had caused him both amusement and arousal.  
  
"Lupercalia?" He whispered in case anyone was listening in. The werewolf nodded and a smirk touched Sirius's face.  
  
"Is it today?" He asked as he shuffled closer.  
  
"No, three days away." He said, breath quickening as the other boy's body began to warm his side. He didn't now how much of this he could take.  
  
"And you feel it –already!" Sirius said with a little laugh causing a death glare to be sent his way. He held his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Just asking." He said bracingly and eventually the look softened into one of apology.  
  
"I'm sorry Siri, it's just...this is very, um..."  
  
"Uncomfortable?" The black haired boy offered and smiling grimly the werewolf nodded. A bell sounded indicating the end of class and in the flurry of movement Sirius leant to whisper into his boyfriend's ear.  
  
"Bunk off Potions with me. I promise not to push for anything but I do know some good relaxation techniques, think they'll work?"  
  
Remus tried to give him a scrutinising look but it soon slipped into a grin. No, he never missed a class unless it was dire and no he especially didn't bunk off Potions, as he was not that brilliant at it so needed all that he could get form it but this was too enticing.  
  
"Ok." He said happily, smiling to himself when he caught the look of disbelief on his boyfriend's face slip into a grin.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
They both threw their bags down as soon as they stepped over the threshold of the dormitory door. Sirius pulled the robe over his school uniform off and chucked it over into a heap on his bed. Remus pulled his off with a little more dignity and folding it up he placed it on the chair beside his bed before sitting down.  
  
"Get yourself comfortable on your stomach. By the looks of things you have a tense back more then anything else." Sirius instructed as he undid his shoelaces and toed them off on the edge of the bed. Remus copied the motion and then rolled onto his stomach, head resting in his folded arms.  
  
"Ok, don't freak out when I do this." The taller boy said and he moved to straddle the smaller boy's waist. Remus chuckled.  
  
"And I'm freaking out because...?" He mumbled and Sirius chuckled as he slipped his hands up the other boy's shirt until he found the knot at the top of Remus's spine. He dug his thumb into it and began to work it out, extracting hums from the boy beneath him.  
  
"Dunno, thought you might. You can be a bit prudish sometimes." Remus reached back and whapped the bent leg of his chuckling boyfriend.  
  
"Am not, I'm just logical." He said in a mock threatening tone. He folded his arm back under his head and felt his eyes dropping a little as the angelic fingers moved down his spine, removing all traces of tense anxiety as they went.  
  
"Hey, you falling asleep on me?" Sirius teased from above him and Remus gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"I believe I'm falling asleep under you to be precise." He murmured lazily and Sirius laughed lightly.  
  
"This had better be a one off, wouldn't want you falling asleep –under- me in the near future now would we?"  
  
"Depends on your performance."  
  
Sirius threw his head back in a loud bark of a laugh and Remus rolled over with a smirk. The laughing stopped when the new position became a little more suggestive then the one before.  
  
"Um..." The taller boy said and the werewolf just gave a feral smirk as he sat up, holding Sirius close still in his lap.  
  
"You know, the other day in the shower you were the one in charge. Funny how you go all nervous when the situations are changed." The tawny boy cocked his head and for a moment Sirius watched a little curiously then smiled.  
  
"I'm not the one under the influence of the Moon's pull. I just don't want you to do something you'd regret later."  
  
Remus smiled then, a real smile as he let the other boy crawl from his lap to sit next to him. They both shuffled so that they now lay on their sides facing one another.  
  
"And I thank you for that although in three days time I have a feeling that even your balanced thinking won't save you from the wrath of a horny animal."  
  
"Whatcha mean? James doesn't like me like that." Remus laughed at Sirius's bad joke and pulled the boy to him in a sweet hug. He hummed happily into the hollow of the other boy's neck as a hand reached up to stroke his hair.  
  
They lay in silence for a while until giving a sigh the werewolf sat up.  
  
"Please, as my final plea, -don't- come on this Full moon with me. It's bad enough controlling it on a normal night but the night before Lupercalia might make it extremely dangerous for you guys. Especially you."  
  
Sirius tucked a strand of tawny locks behind the werewolf's ear and sighed back.  
  
"I'm sorry, but none of us can bring ourselves to just sit here when we –know- we can help. All for one and one for all remember?"  
  
Letting his shoulders sag in defeat Remus settled back to rest his head on the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend.  
  
"Well then promise me if the situation really is to big to control that you and the other's will back off, wait until my transformation is over." He asked quietly and when he felt the chest heave under him in a sharp exhale he knew he'd managed to get something across.  
  
"Alright, I promise that but it had better be absolutely dire before we piss off."  
  
They lapsed back into a comfortable silence until curiously Remus's voice broke through the air.  
  
"What is your animagis form?"  
  
Sirius chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"It's a surprise. I was quite pleased actually, considering you can't actually choose your form, it chooses you. I was always afraid I'd be like a rabbit or something equally as useless against a werewolf."  
  
Remus sat up grinning and straddled the taller boy's waist.  
  
"You can't do that, tell me something like that then not tell me your form. Siri Pleaseeeeeee" He put on a childish tone and bounced where he was but stopped at the look that flickered in the blue eyes beneath him.  
  
"What?" He asked as Sirius swallowed audibly and looked down. The werewolf followed his gaze.  
  
Their bodies met at two very sensitive areas that Remus hadn't noticed when he climbed on top of the male. He blushed then but a wicked idea kept whispering into his ear and experimentally he rocked his hips.  
  
The sharp intake of breath from the other boy was rather pleasing. So he did it again.  
  
"Tell me your form." He said in a teasing manner and to back it up he began to build up a rhythm in his rocking.  
  
"You're going to work yourself up again." Sirius said as he shut his eyes trying to maintain any self-control that he had.  
  
"Tell me your form or I'll stop." The werewolf commanded and the taller boy was torn between two decisions. Tell him so that they could explore this new territory or be the level-headed one and help Remus keep his cool. He opted for the latter...reluctantly.  
  
He grabbed Remus by the hips and pushed him off gently, rolling them so their chest touched but the more heated areas of their bodies were separated.  
  
"You are being rather amorous sweet Remus and I can't stand the idea of you regretting anything that we might share. Wait and you'll see."  
  
The werewolf shook his head as though to remove any cobwebs inside and reached a hand up to stroke a strong cheek. A part of him was still holding back on anything really intense but the wolf would peek through and make him do rather out of character things like the torture method just then.  
  
"You're too good to me." He said to his boyfriend, thanking every deity that he had such an understanding partner.  
  
Sirius smirked and winked at him.  
  
"No, I just have ulterior motives. Be a good boy now and get my treats later."  
  
Laughing the tawny boy grinned at him and nodded.  
  
"Deal." He said. 


	9. The New Pack

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine, I'm just borrowing them so that our two favourite canines can get some action.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Passionflower: Poor you, first exam then reviewer gives no gratitude. Well the teddy bears sound good go I suggest summoning them up lol.  
  
Tara6: Aye Poor Siri but don't worry, he'll be able to be his traditional rebellious self when Full Moon/Lupercalia has passed.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Well you did do something special. Friends can be...well you can't always be sure how trustworthy some can be. Don't get me wrong, Leila (Otherwise known as Miss Lupin, she hates when I sing 'Loony Loopy Lupin' at her lol!) has and always will be around but others...nevermind, you don't need my life story. Damn you, I've been wanting a Motorbike for years but mum said I had to choose between the bike or the tattoo...tattoo won lol. Yes, of course you can email me, it's in my bio feel free. Be nice to have someone other then Miss Lupin and Miss Prongs to talk to. I'm sorry about your horse, I had to put my faithful cat down not long ago (Figaro my beloved best friend) and I cried so hard. I wouldn't believe it at first.  
  
Happo: Lol, torture method quite effective I feel. Now if you'll excuse me (Dives into plushie pile, hits head against GuyUnderPressure, clutches head as she groans).  
  
GuyUnderPressure: Wouldn't mind shuffling to the right would you?  
  
Katfay: You get to find out now lol!  
  
Hp-Azn: Well here's a Full Moon jobbie, it won't quench your first but it isn't as fluffy.  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Lol Lupercalia can make even the most respectable werewolf a horny torturer (grins). Nah, I didn't picture Sirius and Remus to look like they did in the film but if they can really capture the personality (Gary Oldman I feel shall have no problem acting a little out of it) then all shall be forgiven. It's the quality of acting that I want, I don't care if it's spot on to how they look for me because Harry to me doesn't look like Daniel Radcliffe (Although he's very close). But seriously, that transformation and Padfoot defending the kids scene (shivers) effing amazing! And it was only like two seconds on the trailer!  
  
Jenna: Lol, glad I could lighten up your day...except after 'Stop All the Clocks', your threat made me laugh, in a good way though!  
  
Arigazi: LMAO now that would be a funny scene: Cara; "What were you like with Sirius?" Remus; "I used sex as a weapon." Cara; "...oh right." Van Helsing my dear was –amazing- but you can't go in a totally serious mind because yes, there is the traditional Dracula accent and such but –oh my god- were the werewolves amazing. But nightmares? I highly doubt that, you'd get them from watching 'American Werewolf in London' but not this. Here you're just going 'Ah that was so cool!' But yes, take the right friends, I had a bunch of 12 year olds who obviously thought it was cool to 'talk' during the movie behind me, but I couldn't just turn around and say shut up because they were the kind of annoying pre-teens who would play up to that. So many times I wanted to say something grr!  
  
Yuki Bombay: Lol, why thank you. You've just bigged up my day lol!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 9 – The New Pack  
  
Yes, so far it was all fun and games but inevitably the next day arrived, bringing with it the dawn of the Full Moon.  
  
I was terrified for both the safety of my friends and for actually maintaining said friends. Saying you'll stay by a werewolf is one thing, actually doing it is something new altogether. They had never heard my screams, never seen the bones shift under my skin and my limbs lengthen. It was horrifying.  
  
Never the less, they insisted and I was too tired to argue.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus could feel himself sagging in his seat as the bell rang for the final lesson or in the Marauders case the second part of double Defence against the Dark arts.  
  
He could feel the dull throbbing echo within his body like someone was letting off painful electrical charges throughout his veins. Every now and again a particularly harsh one would cause him to suck in a breath painfully.  
  
Sirius watched helplessly as his boyfriend winced again and slowly he slipped a hand under the table taking the smaller boy's hand in his own. Amber gold eyes opened to look at him and a small smile that reached them was his reward.  
  
They watched one another for a moment until they gave a final squeeze of their clasped hands and continued with their work.  
  
The pain was reaching excruciating levels as the final bell of the day sounded in which both Sirius and James jumped to both sides of the tawny boy to help him stand up.  
  
Trying to look as casual as was possible they led the boy up to the infirmary but didn't actually enter as it would look suspicious to the aged nurse.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Sirius asked frantically as both he and James made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"He's being doing this for years Sirius...unfortunately." James said quietly and a silence overpowered them as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"I don't like leaving him like that." The taller teen whispered to his best friend as they finally reached their dormitory. James looked sadly over at his friend before moving to sit next to his best friend.  
  
"Neither do I but come on mate, we're going to help him as best we can tonight." He clasped the solemn teen's shoulder and offered him a reassuring smile, which eventually was reflected on the handsome face.  
  
"Trust you to always know what to say." Sirius chuckled and laughing lightly James slung an arm over his friend's shoulder.  
  
"That's because I'm the omnipotent and mighty James Potter, God of Quidditch and gravity defying hair!" He said smugly causing Sirius to laugh before reaching for a pillow to beat his friend with.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus gave another arch of his back, as he lay huddled on the floor of the worn shack that Dumbledore had prepared for him. Madame Pomfrey looked sadly at him one more time, patted his shoulder whispering reassuring words and then left most reluctantly. She hated leaving such a good child to such a cruel fate but there was nothing she could do.  
  
He gave another moan as his body shuddered atop the blanket that he led upon. He managed to move his gave to the murky window where he watched as the cloud's drifted lazily over the moon.  
  
Finally, they parted.  
  
It was like liquid fire licking at his insides and he screamed loudly. His back arched as he attempted to grip the floor but his fingertips merely began to bleed as all they met where sharp splintered wood.  
  
He could feel the bones breaking, snapping like twigs before re-mending themselves into something more lupine. His jaw cracked loudly before it began to stretch into a snout, his screams something between a humans and a canines.  
  
His legs broke sharply causing him to whimper as his knees bent backwards creating instead powerful hind legs that could propel his body into great bursts of speed. His hands curled into clumsy clawed paws and his body continued to shake. He curled into a foetus position as best he could in this form.  
  
His ribs shifted, organs moving around until finally, with a final weak whine he stopped.  
  
Where once Remus Lupin lay there was now a large wolf with tawny grey fur, a great tufted tail and eyes that were not quite human but not quite wolf either. He lay on his side, panting as he whimpered.  
  
Then it began to set in, this need to –tear- at something. Growling weakly he attempted to stand and opened his eyes.  
  
Everything was in black and white, scents showing up as misted colours that poisoned his mind like a drug. There was a faint scent of a human, female and old. He growled and began to search the room with his hackles raised but there was no one here.  
  
He let out a furious howl and snapped his great snout, bringing it down onto one of his front legs, satisfied when his vibrant blood stained the floor.  
  
Then he heard it...a faint bark. His ears perked up and he became still. He crouched a little, growling lowly then cocking his head as he heard a faint scratching at the door followed by a whimper.  
  
He moved cautiously towards the thick wooden door then gave a little jump when it finally opened a crack. Lowering his head snarling he was about to pounce but then the most unbelievably scent flooded his senses.  
  
It smelt like prickling air after a thunderstorm, it smelt like excitement, danger and at the same time protection. In the far off corners of his lupine mind a more human voice recognised that smell.  
  
It was Sirius.  
  
He whined and cocked his head, as there was no movement at first until finally a head popped in.  
  
It was a large black dog, not much different in appearance to a wolf if truth be told and its fur was a shining black-blue. It stepped further into the room revealing more of its glossy body and tufted tail that curled slightly at the end. But it was the dog's eyes that held the wolf in its place. Even in the canine vision of grey it looked metallic blue. They glistened like the moon that shown down upon them from the window and if it was possible the wolf stopped breathing for the briefest of moments.  
  
The dog watched the wolf in turn before averting its gaze and slowly it shifted closer. The wolf gave a growl in response but only out of shock. The dog lowered itself onto its stomach as the werewolf watched as it finally rolled onto its stomach.  
  
Whatever this dog was, the wolf decided there and then at the sign of submission that it would be his mate.  
  
Ever so slightly his tail wagged as he moved forwards but he stopped at the sight of a brilliant stag that walked into the room. The wolf gave a snuffle of shock and even cocked its head at the fact that the stag had a rat sat between its antlers looking quite happily down at him.  
  
Blinking the wolf looked back down at the dog who still lay patiently on its back. Making a quick decision the wolf moved forwards and slowly snuffled at the neck of the large Grim like dog. He let out a happy little whimper when the dog squirmed and its tongue lolled out. Seemed the canine was ticklish.  
  
He stuck his snout under the shoulder of the dog to roll him back over and eventually the stood snout to snout. Both tails wagged furiously. The Stag seemed to look up at the rat to say 'Do you think we're interrupting something?' The Rat squeaked in reply.  
  
The wolf circled the dog as the black tail wagged, catching him in the snout making him shake his head a little as he blew out through his nostrils. Then his tongue lolled out and barking happily he jumped on the dog's back.  
  
Sirius watched as the wolf lunged at him and the two wrestled. Having never seen a werewolf up close obviously he was a little shocked to find instead of some hulking human-wolf hybrid it was in fact very much like a real wolf only bigger and with various little differences like snout length.  
  
To him, this wolf was beautiful.  
  
Whimpering the wolf stopped, all playfulness evaporating into the air, as something else seemed to kick in. Lupercalia.  
  
He gave a whine and moved back as a peculiar feeling ran through his veins. The dog stopped playing and watched him curiously. Those brilliant metallic eyes were watching him and he wanted so much to just claim the dog as his own but he'd only just met him...these animals weren't afraid of him and a part of him, the more human part, didn't want that taken away from him.  
  
With his tail tucked between his legs he crawled under the rickety bed whimpering. Sirius looked over at the Stag James who had watched with what resembled worry in his eyes. The rat moved forwards a little and pointed his head in the direction that the wolf had gone. 'Follow him.'  
  
Sirius turned to look at the space under the bed and moved forwards until he could hear the faint whimpering. Then a growl replaced the pained sounds.  
  
'Stay away.'  
  
Growling slightly the dog touched his nose against a paw still sticking out.  
  
'We aren't here to hurt you.'  
  
A snout poked out and shook slightly.  
  
'It's not you I'm worried about.'  
  
Boldly the dog touched the two snouts together.  
  
'I'm not afraid.'  
  
Shuffling his head a little more the wolf looked up pitifully at the fellow canine.  
  
'I'll hurt you, this is as much control as I have.'  
  
The dog nuzzled the side of the wolf's soft-furred face and whined low in his throat.  
  
'I'm already your human sides mate.'  
  
The wolf stopped all movement save for a twitch of his ears. Then cautiously he clambered out further so only his rear and hind legs were under the bed.  
  
He watched for any signs of discomfort from the dog as he moved his snout closer to the dog's neck but the large grim like beast merely shifted his head to offer more of his neck.  
  
Whimpering the wolf licked at a small patch of the glossy fur then very quickly he nipped the flesh, only breaking the surface slightly but not painfully so. The dog only winced slightly at the sensation but then relaxed as the werewolf's tongue soothed the red welt. He'd been giving the Lycan 'Love Bite.'  
  
Both tails wagged happily as the wolf continued to lick the dog happily and the Stag, relaxing after seeing his friend was in no harm, moved to lower itself to lie on the floor, legs tucked under him.  
  
The wolf looked over at the horned beast and after looking quizzically at its mate (A jolt of excitement went through his large form at this thought) he followed the dog over to the new animals.  
  
He touched his snout to the end of the stags and with a mischievous look in its eyes the deer licked his nose making him give a surprised snuffle once more. Grinning in the only way a wolf can the Were returned the gesture.  
  
The rat climbed down and stood itself on its hind legs, wobbling unsteadily as he did so as it reached its snout as high as it could to greet the wolf. Cocking its head the wolf lowered its snout low enough for the tiny creature who when within reach gave a happy squeak before licking its tiny tongue on the furry side of the wolf's snout.  
  
Lolling his tongue out the wolf gave one big lick to the small animal knocking it off its feet making it squeak in what seemed to be a series of ratty giggles. The dog beside them let out a snort of amusement.  
  
Moving back to the stag the rat scaled its neck and took its place once more between the two antlers. The wolf looked over at the dog who nuzzled at his cheek then moved over to the deer also. He looked back at the wolf, gave a low whine then settled onto its hind legs.  
  
Moving slowly towards the little pack the wolf shyly settled itself next to the stag, curling up against it then looked over at the dog questionably. The black canine padded his way over and curled up on the Were's other side. Then they all lowered their heads, the two canines noses touching as they did so and began to drift off to sleep for the first pain free Full Moon. Fun and games would come later, for now they settled for introductions.  
  
As the steady breathing of the other three animals began to lull his mind the wolf looked down at its mate once more. He had no desire to tear into himself or anything else tonight or any other night as long as this beautiful creature of the night remained by its side.  
  
Licking behind the dog's ears one more time he settled his head to rest over the dog's ruff and eventually feel into a painless sleep. 


	10. Lupercalia

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters and have never claimed to. If I did then teenage Sirius would be caked in chocolate and tied quite nicely to my bed!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elvencherry07: Thank you very much, and wait no longer as TA DA here you are lol!  
  
Prongslet: Aye, more soon indeed. I particularly wanted the falling asleep bit to indicate the comfortable nature between the new pack.  
  
Happo: Lmao, oh all right. Still, it is nice to sit in this cavern of plushies (twiddles thumbs and hums before nudging Guyunderpressure with her elbow).  
  
Guyunderpressure: Squidgy in here isn't it?  
  
Jenna: Aye totally agree. Like Lupin said, his friends helped him maintain his more humane thoughts.  
  
Arigazi: (And they called it, puppy loooooove ooooh!) Lol yeah that was spelt right indeed. Naughty werewolfness now with a side of kinky dog lol! And tch seems you suffer the same problem as me. Me friend (Miss Lupin) is a right coward, like yesterday she was squealing when I swung really high on the kiddie's swings (Don't ask, it was fun lol...although I ate a Maccie before I went on them so I felt a little queasy afterwards) and when we went to see 'Chamber of Secrets' at the cinema I kept hissing at her like I was speaking parseltongue where she began screaming really loudly lmao!  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Ah well then I'm glad I managed to meet your expectations.  
  
Hp-Azn: Can mutts make out? Just curious lol! Freaky!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol Spiffi, I like that word. It's like...I don't know I just love it! And thank you very much!  
  
Yuki Bombay: Aw, hanky? Here you are my dear.  
  
Tara6: Hey now that you mention it neither have I. There has to be one somewhere...  
  
Passionflower: Aye, I felt that this poor man goes through such terrible transformations every month that he deserved more then just 'it really smarted'! And now that's two of you who have said about the not seeing what happened in the shack the first time.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Aye Figaro was the one who died, Tango just before him. My guinea pig Willow recently passed also and also my old Rabbit Minka but I still have two cats called Fidget and Gemma and also a rabbit called Aisha. I haven't got my tattoo yet, that's for my 18 birthday but I'm getting my family emblem put onto my hip which is basically a Celtic Wildcat with the words 'Monte Alto' across the top (That's my surname in its original tribe form) and the family emblem motto 'Sans Peur' underneath which translated means 'Without Fear'...I –love- being from fearless Scotland LMAO! Katfay: Lmao Fair enough and thank you.  
  
AN: Ok, FFNet is out to get me, I know it. It's trying to break my pattern! This would've been up yesterday but everytime I went to log in it would come up with 'Page unavailable'! So I apologise to everyone out there.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 10 – Lupercalia  
  
My heart swells with such emotion at remembering the way my friends so willingly slept beside me that night. Even Peter, betrayer that he is now, was appreciated as back then he was just like any other boy. But he is weak, always has been and it is that that I think made him go over to the side of Voldermort. He feared for his life like many people are want to do.  
  
But if you remember I said the Full Moon on the night just before Lupercalia. Both a blessing and a curse if you like. Usually that time is horribly painful on my already weak body but this time I had Sirius...a man passionate about everything in his life.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus panted as the after shocks of the transformations wore off with a final echo of pain. He lay there gasping for breath and almost jumped when he felt a blanket dropped over his body covering his naked torn body. He blinked open his eyes and came face to face with piercing blue eyes that looked down at him sadly.  
  
Trembling he tried to sit up a little, Sirius helping him and it was then that he noticed the other two boys in the room. James stood by the door, alternating between looking out the door keeping an eye out for Madame Pomfrey and looking over at the young werewolf smiling encouragingly. Peter was sat on the rickety bed and offered the tawny boy a sympathetic smile.  
  
Leaning into his boyfriend's chest Remus began to cry.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Mr Lupin?" Pomfrey said as she finished dressing the wound on Remus's arm. He smiled at her shyly and nodded.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said politely making the older woman smile at him kindly.  
  
"I must admit, this is certainly an improvement from last time. Only one wound and it wasn't even that life-threatening."  
  
Smiling the boy jumped off of the hospital cot and nodded.  
  
"Thank god, now I've just got to get through today." He said and the nurse laughed then sent him a slightly amused sympathetic look.  
  
"Male teenage hormones are bad enough without a traditional werewolf mating season. Well for both yours and everyone's safety remember, stay in your room today. Try reading, do anything to take your mind off everything."  
  
Nodding once more and saying goodbye the young werewolf left the room where he met three grinning boys. Smiling at them he let Sirius slip his arm around his tender waist.  
  
"Did she suspect anything?" James asked and shaking his head Remus leant into the warm body next to his.  
  
"Only that I looked better then last time, but nothing major." He said then yawned widely. Chuckling James ruffled his hair.  
  
"Come on, bed for you, lessons for us." He said slinging an arm over Peter's shoulders and noogied his head making the boy yelp.  
  
"Just because your hair is bad doesn't mean you have to mess everyone else's up!" The boy said pushing his friend's arm off his shoulders with a laugh.  
  
"Talking of pointy hair, a stag James? That's kind of fitting." Remus laughed weakly and James winked at him.  
  
"Well we can't actually choose our forms but I was particularly happy to find out what the Stag represents..."  
  
"Oh Jesus Remus, now you've got him going. How many times have we heard this?" Sirius groaned making the other two boys laugh.  
  
"...The Stag represents 'stamina', 'passion' and 'endurance'. Do you think if I told Evans that then she'd look at me in a new light?" The messy haired boy said grinning and rolling his eyes the dog animagi shoved him on the shoulder with his free hand.  
  
"She'd call you a pervert...which, you know, is true."  
  
Laughing James flipped off his best friend before shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
"What about you two?" Remus asked looking between the other two boys.  
  
"The Rat means 'illusion' and 'charm'...I lack in both so do -not- ask how that became my form." Peter laughed and Sirius gave a bark of laughter as he took his turn.  
  
"Me, the every delightful Dog Star," Both Peter and James groaned, "ahem, as I was saying, the Dog represents 'Loyalty' and 'companionship'. Plus, we checked out the meaning of the Wolf for you Rem."  
  
Squeezing the boy's shoulder lightly Sirius placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek.  
  
"Wolf: 'Teaching', 'Loyalty' and 'Interdependence'"  
  
"See Rem, you down to a tee!" James said chuckling and weakly the werewolf returned the smile.  
  
"Plus we have a surprise for you Remus old mate..." The Quidditch seeker continued, "Well we've been the Marauders for a while but have we got code names? I think not my good friend."  
  
"So we've dome up with some names for all of us." Sirius said with his lips brushing the other boy's cheek sending shivers running up and down the smaller boy's spine.  
  
"Really?" Remus said curiously and Peter nodded next to him.  
  
"Remus my good friend," James said flamboyantly, "Meet Prongs," He pointed at himself, "Wormtail," He pointed at the slightly podgy boy, "Padfoot," He pointed at the grinning Sirius, "And finally, but by all means not the least, Moony."  
  
On the final name he pointed at the smiling werewolf whose grin widened.  
  
"Moony?" He asked laughing and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Oh yes, Messieurs Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail! The infamous Marauders and bain of every Slytherin's existence!"  
  
The four boys laughed as they continued on their way to the Gryffindor boy's dormitories.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You can copy my notes later, just keep an eye on him." James said at the door of the dormitory where Sirius leaned against the threshold.  
  
"I will, have fun you two." The dog animagi said chuckling at Peter's mocking shudder at the prospect of double potions. Finally the other two Marauders left for their first lesson and Sirius closed the door behind him with a resounding click.  
  
He turned and smiled lovingly at the sight of Remus curled up under his covers, his bandaged hand curling round the top of the blanket as his breathing came out in steady breathes.  
  
Sirius made his way quietly over to the bed where he sat down slowly to avoid waking the tired werewolf. He then curled up behind him, spooning the boy gently and with a final soft kiss on the light brown hair he dozed off beside his boyfriend.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus woke sometime around eleven in the morning and felt a strange overpowering sensation coursing through his veins. It took his sleep- induced mind to comprehend what it was at first but slowly the day's significant meaning began to dawn on him.  
  
Even more intriguing, he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist clasping his hand tightly.  
  
He smiled as he rolled over gently and found Sirius sleeping beside him peacefully, black hair resting rebelliously over one eye and long elegant eyelashes resting on top of high sculptured cheekbones.  
  
This enchanting sight, combined with the memory of the night before, was overwhelming.  
  
He let his eyes drop down a little until he spotted the faded red welt on his mate's neck and he moved forwards to kiss it lightly. It was then that he heard a lazy moan come from the sleeping form.  
  
Looking up amber eyes met with tropical blue. A lazy coy grin pulled at one side of the other boy's mouth and it was becoming increasingly hard not to just pin this boy beneath him.  
  
"I like waking up like that." Sirius whispered huskily into the werewolf's ear and began placing gentle kisses down the side of Remus's neck making the other boy moan as his eyes fluttered shut.  
  
"D-don't, it's Lup-percalia." Remus muttered weakly and gave another groan when a chuckle tickled his throat.  
  
"You're allowed to lose control Moony, I don't mind...do –you- mind?"  
  
Blue eyes looked into his once more and for once in their lives both the Wolf and the Boy in the same body agreed on one thing.  
  
They wanted this young man, over them, under them, -everywhere- just as long as it was near them.  
  
"No." He growled and rolled over on top of the boy.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"So do you want...?" Sirius lay under the covers, all clothes stripped as Remus lay next to him equally naked. They were both looking up at the canopy, nervous and still not quite sure how to start.  
  
They'd made out, stripped and even fondled a little but now they were at the difficult part.  
  
"Want...?" Remus said looking over at the other boy who finally moved his gaze to look at the smaller boy and licked his lips nervously.  
  
"Whose doing what?" He whispered and blushing the werewolf gave a little silent 'oh'.  
  
"Um... I'd like for...um, maybe you should..." He gestured in a movement over himself and swallowing thickly Sirius nodded shakily.  
  
"Ok." He whispered. They both moved slowly into position, smiling shyly at one another until eventually Sirius was led over Remus between the parted legs. The dog animagi braced himself up on his forearms as he looked down at the tawny boy whose breathing was becoming shakier. He stroked his thumbs over the other boy's cheekbones and leant down to place a gentle kiss on the trembling lips.  
  
"If you're not ready Remus...we don't have to." He said pulling back and after a minute the werewolf smiled, a true smile, up at his mate.  
  
("My mate").  
  
"I'm not afraid to be with you Sirius, just a little nervous." Smiling lovingly the darker teen nodded and kissed the boy again.  
  
"Me too." He admitted in a whisper and it seemed it was this that made Remus relax. Had Sirius always been like this with his conquests or was he just nervous at the prospect of finally sleeping with him?  
  
"Ready?" The werewolf said quietly through a smile as he parted his legs as best he could and Sirius nodded back. He pushed up to brace himself with his hands either side of the smaller teen's head.  
  
Then he slowly moved into his boyfriend.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius stroked the tawny hair spread out on his chest, as Remus lay asleep with his head over the slowly calming heartbeat of the animagi.  
  
He looked down and smiled at the relaxed, peaceful look on the werewolf's face. The pink lips were lightly parted as silent breaths slipped through and every few minutes the resting eyes would flutter in dream. Dark brown eyelashes fanned over the feline like cheekbones and a strand of hair that had come out from behind the beautifully arching ear rested on the boy's forehead.  
  
Sirius had slept with a total of four people, Remus being the only male. And not one of the girls even held a torch on what Sirius felt during his and Remus's love-making just then.  
  
Slow deliberate movements had intoxicated his mind, whispered words tingled his ears as laboured breath gasped out their affection for him and fluttering amber eyes held him as climax had overpowered them both.  
  
He placed a gentle kiss on the smooth forehead of his lover and slowly Remus blinked his eyes open. When his bleary vision rested on his moving pillow he smiled.  
  
"Hey you." He said quietly and Sirius kissed him chastely on the lips.  
  
"You too." He whispered lightly. Stretching slightly the werewolf winced at a dull throb in his hips and smirked.  
  
"Well this was the best Lupercalia I've had yet." He muttered and Sirius chuckled lowly.  
  
"Gotta say mine too."  
  
Grinning Remus shuffled up further until his head rested beside Sirius's on the pillow.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered and nudging their noses together Sirius nodded.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The werewolf smiled at him and kissed him longingly. Then he pulled back to whisper huskily into the animagi's sensitive ear.  
  
"I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Sirius let a smile grace his features as he crooked a finger in a 'come here' manner.  
  
"I've already beat you to it." He whispered back. 


	11. Day Together

Disclaimer: No they don't belong to me but the plot does, as I highly doubt JK would make her little Marauders love one another...unfortunately.  
  
AN: Again, I am so sorry that my shitty machine played up and I couldn't get my chapter up in the normal 'one a day' routine so here we are, yet another one (Grins!)!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Lmao I HAVE PREMIER TICKETS TO SEE HARRY POTTER!!!! Lmao, my dad comes in brandishing an issue of the 'Sun' (how much like the Quibbler is that newspaper!?) as it had an article on Rupert Grint (Ron) then whips out three tickets WOO! And thank you, I wanted an original transformation scene (It's very difficult imagining your body being torn apart) and whoops, and I though I had spell-checked and all (damn lol")  
  
Prongslet: Lol yeah man, it was so hard to not call them by their nicknames in the first few chapters lol!  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao I am –not- going to hurt my baby Sirius, not in a one shot at least. If angst is to directed at the child then it'll be in a story where he's a teenager. Angst or maybe drama I'm not sure how people would place it will come eventually in this story. Slow and steady my dear!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: (Giggles and snorts) Spiffii hehe...and thank you, hope you enjoy this one too!  
  
Elvencherry07: Oh yes, they're what people call the Animal Totems and each animal offers a different Power to you. The full version of the Stag is: Stamina, passion, endurance, patience and camaraderie. The full Wolf is: Protection, knowledge, cunning, intelligence, interdependence but also independence, is a teacher, territorial and represents the pathfinder. Oh and Padfoot would be loyalty, love, camaraderie, devotion, alertness, truth and is also territorial.  
  
Yuki Bombay: Ah thank you very much and here you go.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: But of course, Sirius –always-has to have the last word.  
  
Arigazi: -Tell- me about it. You meet a guy and think 'oh my god he is sweet and sensitive' then –BAM- he needs to tell you something and you find he's really gay and you're his best friend...which isn't too bad really because you get to do that whole 'what about that guy's ass?' thing as you walk down the street. SWINGS ARE AMAZING!!! They were –so- built so silly people like us can reclaim childhood's thought lost! And aw poor you, man it sucks going to the movies alone. And it's kinda bad because to see Van Helsing usually helps if you're with at least a mate because you get to do a little laugh at the accents (hehe they're so –funny-). Anyway, thanks for offering your help again and I think when I was running around worrying about the computer not working, sending an SOS to you made me feel better so there you are, you were moral support without even knowing it LMAO. So this ones dedicated to you, lap up the fluff my friend (hehe, sorry, had to say that).  
  
Jenna: 'Ah Harry Potter und der'.... Um, ah sod it 'Prisoner of Azkaban' lol. My German sucks and I took it (unwillingly) for 5 years. But I passed so yah! I think you'd get subtitles in Germany wouldn't you (?). Anyway, ah thank you, I didn't want to make them rampaging hormonal sex-bombs because it was their first time but I did want them to do it so there we go, a nervous first time lol!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 11 – Day together  
  
Our time together was...I don't think there are any words to describe it. It hurt Merlin yes but only physically. Mentally I was healed from every bad thing I had experienced. Sirius's touches and kisses were like tingling remedies that crept into every crevice of my body.  
  
Of course, that's me just being a romantic fool. James thought that any time after that time was 'loud and very disturbing.' Heterosexuals have no sense of humour. But back to the 'morning' after.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus awoke to find the right side of the bed vacant of the warm body that had been lying there half an hour earlier. Rolling onto his front he pushed himself up to rest on the side of his hip as he bungled the sheets around his waist protectively as he looked around.  
  
"Sirius?" He called moving to the edge of the bed, wincing a little at the dull aches both from the transformation and their joining, as he wrapped the burgundy sheet around his waist. He was about to stand when the dorm door opened and closed. He raised an eyebrow at the invisible gesture when suddenly the air shimmered and Sirius whipped James's invisibility cloak off.  
  
He simply wore his pyjama slacks and the shirt was unbuttoned. He grinned down at the smiling werewolf as he moved back to the bed.  
  
It was then that Remus noted the large pile of food in his boyfriend's arms and laughed a little as the dark haired teen dumped it on the four-poster bed.  
  
"Hungry much?" The smaller boy chuckled as Sirius slipped out of his clothes and back under the duvet that Remus had unravelled from around his waist.  
  
"You took a lot of energy Moony." He laughed as both he and Remus snuggled under the sheets further, drawing the curtains around the bed to block out the rest of the world.  
  
Rummaging through the large pile the werewolf found a little tub of chocolate ice cream. He decided here and now that if every day after a transformation was like this then he wouldn't mind so much.  
  
"I thought you might like that." Sirius said around a mouthful of cold chicken then he snuggled closer to the other boy to kiss him. They kissed longingly, the tongues duelling and smiling Remus cherished the taste of chicken that came from the other boy.  
  
"You know there's only one more thing that'll make kissing you perfect." The werewolf mused aloud and he dipped his finger in the slowly melting ice cream before offering his finger to the wickedly grinning animagi. Slowly the finger was taken into the warmth of Sirius's mouth as he licked it with a twinkle brightening up his azure eyes.  
  
Winking the werewolf took his finger back before replacing it with his lips. He then moaned happily when the taste of both Sirius and chocolate teased his tongue. He must of died last night because right now he was in heaven.  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Sirius asked as they pulled apart and Remus had curled up against his chest while he had his back resting against the head of the bed. The tawny boy inhaled and exhaled deeply in contentment as he closed his eyes blissfully.  
  
"Like I'm normal." Came the quiet answer and giving a faint smile the animagi reached an artist's hand up to run it through the golden brown tresses of his boyfriend as the boy rested against his chest.  
  
"Well I was going for making you feel special but ok."  
  
Chuckling the werewolf pulled back to look at his mate with their faces close to one another's.  
  
"But that's the point. You haven't treated me any differently to how any other lover would treat their partner and in doing so I feel both special and normal...does that make sense?" He asked cocking his head and chuckling the taller teen pulled him back to his chest.  
  
"To me even your most peculiar musings make sense...because it's you."  
  
They both sat silently for a moment before they looked at one another with an eyebrow quirked.  
  
"We're really becoming quite mushy aren't we?" Remus stated and with a grin Sirius nodded.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet watch out, Sirius and Remus are on the loose!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You have very smooth skin." Sirius stated as he ran a hand from Remus's neck down to his ankles making the boy squirm as the sensation tickled his sensitive skin.  
  
"And that tickles you great git!" He laughed and instantly knew it was the wrong thing to say as that wicked glint appeared in the darker teen's eyes. Giving a laughing yell the werewolf dove under the sheets but Sirius quickly followed as they wrestled under the duvet laughing loudly.  
  
Finally the black haired boy had the smaller teen pinned under him.  
  
"HA! I win, so I get to do you now!" He said causing Remus to laugh loudly.  
  
"Ah, Pervert!" He cried as Sirius laughed with him. They were slowly falling out of the bed as they shuffled around on the mattress.  
  
"Like I care! From now on it's going to be everywhere, outside, in the classroom...!"  
  
Remus was in hysterics by now and eventually they fell off the bed with two great happy yells. The burgundy quilt came down with them.  
  
Sirius smiled down at the still laughing boy in his arms and felt his heart float. This is what he wanted, this smile forever on the otherwise tortured boy's lips as they lay close enough to feel one another's heartbeats.  
  
Calming down into little giggles the tawny boy looked up at his boyfriend and felt such emotion from the other male that he finally managed to control himself. They watched each other silently for a moment until the animagi leant down to give the werewolf at first a gentle kiss but it grew into something much more searing upon their souls.  
  
They moved then. Sirius standing and pulling Remus with him as they collapsed back onto the bed, their lips never unlocking. Idly the taller teen pushed the curtains closed as they moved together.  
  
Remus let out an excited shaky breath as they shuffled into a more missionary position. Sirius placed soft kisses down the length of the werewolf's neck as gentle hands stroked his shoulder blades in a soothing massage.  
  
"I love you." Remus breathed out and slowly Sirius moved back up the lean body until their chests were pressed against one another's as he traced his fingers through soft hair.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back before they were both lost once more in a world where ecstasy was oxygen and movement, no matter how erratic to the outside world, was poetry to lovers.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You alright over there?" Sirius panted as he lay on his back, arms spread and slowly he let his head drop to the side to look at the body that has collapsed next to him. With perspiration running down his temple Remus looked over at his lover and managed a little nod accompanied with a small grin.  
  
Satisfied with the weak reassurance the animagi let his head drop back with a contented moan.  
  
"I'm never going to grow tired of that." He promised strongly causing the werewolf to chuckle weakly as he gave a relaxed sigh and curled up against the heated body of his mate.  
  
Again all the other boy could offer was a nod which caused the damp hair to tickle Sirius's chest.  
  
They were just dropping of again when a loud commotion came from the dorm door, hidden by the heavy velvet curtains of the four-poster.  
  
"Why is the window open?" James's voice asked as they heard two sets of feet shuffling into the room until they came to a stop.  
  
"Oh bloody hell...Sirius mate, does Remus's curtains being drawn mean what I think it means?" the messy-haired boy asked and the taller teen snickered into the pillow.  
  
"And what would that be dear Prongs...heh, did you see that? 'Dear' Prongs...Deer, Dear...? Ah these jokes are wasted on you lot." The boy sighed as Remus chuckled silently next to him.  
  
"That our sweet virginal Remus Lupin appears to have lost said title."  
  
Laughing the werewolf sat up and cracked the curtain open enough to stick his head through the gap. Grinning he winked at the questioning look on his friend's face.  
  
"Afraid so." He said curtly and James pretended to groan as Peter pulled a face. Remus stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Seriously man, that jack-ass doesn't deserve you." The Quidditch star said and promptly a hand slipped out through the curtain gap with a significant finger raised in the general direction of the owner's best friend.  
  
Chuckling James slapped the hand down before turning to his own bed.  
  
"Well as lovely as your moment may have been do you mind getting a little more...-presentable- now that we're back?" He asked and for the briefest of moments there was something else in that hazel gaze that caught Remus's attention.  
  
Acceptance and blessings to them both.  
  
Smiling and nodding at his fellow pack member the werewolf crawled back in to the wide expense of his bed where he found Sirius slithering into his slack bottoms. The animagi grinned at him as he tugged on his shirt but not buttoning it up. He then reached under the tawny boy's pillow and pulled out the navy blue pyjamas that Remus usually slept in.  
  
When they were finally dressed they pulled back the curtains where they found the two other boys waiting patiently. Wincing as he stood Remus moved to sit on the floor where he tucked his legs under him Indian style and smirked up at his best friends. Chuckling James shook his head.  
  
"I would ask if all the wince walking was from the transformation but I think I'd rather not know the truth."  
  
Sirius laughed as he chucked a pillow at his best friend's head where it landed with a resounding thud, knocking the boys oval glasses in a funny angle.  
  
"Well I guess we answered that question then Sirius." Peter said as Remus helped James sit back up.  
  
"Question? What question?" James said as he looked between the two boys.  
  
"Well after I slept with Raine Macewan in 4th year Peter wondered who would be the next to get laid. Now don't hate me Moony love but I figured it would be James." The animagi explained as he moved to kneel beside his boyfriend.  
  
James looked affronted at the bet but Remus shook his head as he laughed silently.  
  
"Honestly? I would've too had it not been for you."  
  
Smiling Sirius leant in to the boy and captured his lips in a chaste but no less passionate kiss.  
  
"Hey, hey none of that! You have an audience now!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Night rolled in slowly painting the sky in a penetrating navy blue before it made way for midnight black. Stars dotted the sky and the no longer full moon cast a shimmering white reflection on the lake outside the window.  
  
Remus was sleeping in Sirius's bed tonight and Sirius spooned around him, the pair still fully clothed as all but the animagi's sleep induced breathes filled the air as the rest of the pack slept.  
  
Sirius ran his fingers in a lazy circle over the slip of skin that was visible between the werewolf's slacks and nightshirt. Sub-consciously he traced it back in an arch like a crescent moon and he let his eyes droop a little as he nuzzled his nose into the blonde-brown locks of his new lover.  
  
"I had a dream..." He whispered gentle into the other boy's neck,"...Of the Pale Moon and Sky."  
  
Having let that rather poetic thought leave his lips he let his eyes drop finally as sleep claimed him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 


	12. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine unfortunately and I am making nothing out of this except maybe happy satisfaction at toying with the two pup's lives.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol yep, you gotta love that shounen-ai!  
  
Arigazi: I know that the backwards 'V' sign is like another 'ah fuck you' because back in the battle against the Norman's the English archers used to have their bow-fingers cut off when they were captured by the French. So to mock them as they came towards them the English would hold up their fingers in a V sign at them. Trust us Brits to think of something like that. Antagonising our enemies, tch! And I see where you're coming from with the Romeo and Juliet thing lol.  
  
Akuma Malik; Queen of Typos: Lmao I'm a bugger for doing that. I sit there and go 'oh all right one chapter; and then turns out I've read all 23 of them!  
  
Kotay: Oh I'm not finished yet, I've still got to do when Sirius accidentally lets slip to Snape about Remus's secret but not yet.  
  
Passionflower: Oh god yes, Van Helsing is meant to be cheesy which is why I advised people go with friends. It's a fun day out, you get a laugh with a ton of 'whoa cool move' stuff but in the end it's about hanging with friends and squealing over the HP trailer Lmao! Mwha, the day it comes out I get to see it!  
  
Elrohir lover: Gay sex is just like hetero sex only, you know, more interesting. No faking it...ok sorry LMAO! Made me laugh the other day because my friend said to read this 'Cho/Harry' fic which I detest with a vengeance but she was laughing as she told me to so I went over. Then she was like 'read that bit' pointing at the AN. Basically it said "And here's a nice fluffy Cho/Harry because I'm fed up of seeing slash fics...you guys are SICK!" Oh how I cried with laughter. This 12 year old was saying that basically people not like her were sick...We –know- Harry won't be gay in Cannon, we –know- Sirius wasn't with Remus but that doesn't mean we can't play with it. Us slashers –know- Cho Chang is a materialistic cow and some played up 'fluff' about her won't change how whiney she is! Ok, rant done LMAO!  
  
Jenna: Hell yeah you'll here more from Harry and Cara. I miss writing for them so much and it didn't help that I saw the episode of Buffy where Willow and Tara get back together because I was sitting there going 'That is SO Harry and Cara!' Hmm, German, lol I'll have you know I just got a C in foundation so I highly doubt I'll any use. But all you need is 'Gotentag (Good day), Bitte Shoun (Thank you and also Please) and 'Auf Wiedersien (Good bye)! And please, I certainly know my idea of heaven involves a teenage Sirius and some chocolate (Grins)!  
  
Happo: Lmao why thank you, I can now use these plushies as my pillow/entertainment!  
  
Guyunderpressure: LMAO It's like having my own little comical episode with you two around.  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, like I said I still have the 'Prank' to do in here and that's never good.  
  
Elvencherry07: Aye, I've never liked him as the big player either. He just doesn't strike me in that way and puh-lease, as if he notices anything beside red hair and green eyes!  
  
Blueberrypancakes: Lol why thank you, I'm glad you like it.  
  
Kitty254781: Ah thank you, you make me blush. But I agree, I like slash but it has to be tasteful otherwise it's just smut and whilst others may like that it ain't really my thing. There can be sex but a plot must be present.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 12 – Trials and Tribulations  
  
The rest of the Gryffindor's accepted our little touches and embraces with smiles of reassurance. I think half of them expected something like this to happen but I'm not entirely sure.  
  
Lily in particular was rather open on coming to me in the library and telling me she thought it was 'sweet but keep an eye on him when the Slytherins find out.'  
  
How right she was to give me such advice.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus moaned happily as he opened his eyes to the morning light streaming through the window. He surveyed his position to find Sirius still asleep on his back, sheets pulled up to his naked chest with one strong leg poking out from the sheets where it bent at his knee slightly.  
  
Remus himself had the other half of the sheet wrapped around his naked body but his leg was also poking out and resting across Sirius's hips. He was curled round the animagi so his head rested low on the darker teen's chest. This seemed to be a common position to wake up in for the past week or so.  
  
Leaning up he placed a kiss on the underside of Sirius's chin then moved it slowly up until his lips teased at the animagi's. Azure blue eyes blinked blearily until amusement filled the gaze and the kisses were returned.  
  
They pulled back with a happy hum.  
  
"Mmm, when did morning happen?" Sirius said lazily as he closed his eyes briefly. Remus chuckled as he kissed him again.  
  
"Don't know, you had me distracted for most of the night."  
  
Sirius smiled then opened his eyes again. Exhaling a contented sigh the animagi ran faint patterns down Remus's spine.  
  
"Come on then, class we shall go." He said eventually and sat up bringing the werewolf with him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The four Marauders walked towards potions amongst the hordes of other students milling into classes in loud chatter.  
  
Sirius had Remus's hand linked with his in between their bodies lightly pressed together. The werewolf had a faint blush on his face as sometimes girls would catch a glimpse of the joined hands and would give little sounds of adoration but otherwise he smiled at Sirius who winked at him.  
  
They found a queue of Gryffindors waiting patiently for the next lesson.  
  
"Evans!" James called, "Go out with me!"  
  
"Not today Potter, I have an appointment with Fiona to watch paint dry which is –far- more appealing." The red head answered almost lazily making the rest of the Marauders chuckle as James shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Worth a shot." He said to them but some people caught it and laughed lightly. Even Lily shook her head slightly amused...not that she'd admit it to him of course.  
  
"Hey Lily." Remus said and instantly a grin jumped to her face. She got along with the werewolf as they both shared a love of the library.  
  
"Hey Rem, still hanging out with the annoying obsessive then?" She said jerking her thumb in the direction of James who leant on the wall not two metres away.  
  
"Yeah but he gives me good money so..." The girl laughed then turned her gaze on Sirius who still had his hand in the tawny boy's but was conversing with his best friend.  
  
"Oi, you." She said poking his arm making him turn to her in brief shock before a wicked grin jumped to his face.  
  
"Don't give me that grin, I'm not some dunder-head skirt...but apparently that isn't your taste anymore." She grinned as she inclined her head towards their hands.  
  
Sirius smiled properly this time.  
  
"Problem with it?" He asked in a teasing tone and she simply raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope, but if you hurt my study buddy here I'll make sure that there will be no future happy times with a significant limb of yours."  
  
The animagi blanched then looked at Remus who was trying to hide his laughter into his hand. Fixing his trademark grin back on the taller teen looked back down at the fiery female.  
  
"Miss Evans you have yourself a deal." They shook hands in a big, obvious way before the two boys joined the rest of their gang.  
  
"She always talks to you guys." James humphed as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Don't worry Jim, One day you'll do something right, she'll fall in love with you then you'll get married at a ridiculous age. Then you'll have a baby boy who of course you'll name me Godfather to and he'll do lots of things to make the Marauders proud."  
  
"...Yeah, like that'll happen." James complained.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"...So if you'll partner up into twos then we can begin to prepare the 'Mandrake-Papaya Hex-breaker antidote'." The Professor called and there was a flurry of movement as everyone moved around.  
  
Sirius all but dived at Remus's desk where he stood with a wide grin on his face, cauldron in hand and laughing the werewolf moved over for him. James tried but failed to ask Lily if he could work with her but in the end had to opt for working with Peter who watched the exchange with amusement.  
  
"Right what first?" Remus said as he looked over at the board at the head of the room.  
  
"One: Create an infusion by pouring boiling water over the papaya leaves and seeds." Sirius recited as he performed the instruction.  
  
He was about to do the next one when a loud sound came from the Slytherin side of the room. Looking up Remus noted that the professor had left the room...never a good sign.  
  
He looked back at Sirius and all but blanched at the murderous look in his boyfriend's eyes. He followed the animagi's gaze to find Snape smirking at them. The greasy haired boy inclined his head to the board and Remus slowly did so with dread filling his stomach.  
  
There was a message scrawled over the classes instructions in messy pointed handwriting.  
  
'Remus Lupin; A sign that inter-breeding really does create the mudbloods.'  
  
The tawny boy stared at the message with a strange ringing in his ears. He wasn't even muggle-born but some distant part of him thought briefly that they were talking of the werewolf curse that tainted his blood.  
  
But no...they –couldn't- know. So they must be talking about his new relationship.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
He turned round just to see Sirius make his way towards a large blonde Slytherin. The boy grinned as he still had his wand pointed at the piece of chalk he had used to write the message. The grin faltered a little as Sirius kicked a chair out of his way and suddenly the darker boy's height of 5'11 seemed so much more.  
  
"What're you going to do Black? Slap me?"  
  
The Slytherins laughed obnoxiously and shaking himself out of the trance that he'd falling into Remus, with James, moved forward to try to catch the fuming male.  
  
Sirius pushed another chair out of his way clearing his path straight to the Slytherin who suddenly seemed to realise what kind of trouble he was in. Snape attempted to throw a hex at him but James threw out a 'Protego' before it hit and moved to keep an eye on the boy, wand trained on him.  
  
"Take it back." Sirius said dangerously low but even he knew the blonde boy would no such thing in front of the rest of his classmates.  
  
In fact he hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"Get lost Black, I'm not apologising to something that pathetic."  
  
With a roar Sirius leapt at the other boy and caught his chin with a powerful fist thrown forwards. A girl screamed somewhere in the background as the two boys began to go all out with fierce uppercuts and low-shots.  
  
The blonde boy fell backwards and Sirius was about to move forwards when Remus caught him around the chest holding him back.  
  
"He's not worth it Padfoot!" He yelled over all the commotion in the room. The animagi struggled for a moment but Remus placed a small discreet kiss on the back of his neck instantly calming the other boy.  
  
"WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED IN HERE?" Came a loud voice from the door and everyone turned to find the Professor standing at the door, her eyes wide in shock. Quickly she surveyed the room from the message on the board, to the falling chairs and finally on the boys all gathered to the side.  
  
"Black, Dugan...you will stay behind. The rest of you, get out now." She said so calmly but it was that which was more terrifying then if she had shouted.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus sat Indian-style on his bed tapping his knee nervously as he waited for Sirius's return. James looked at him worriedly but the werewolf merely shook his head to indicate that he was fine.  
  
"You alright about what they wrote?" The Stag animagi asked and Remus smiled gently at him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean...it was going to happen eventually right? Can't always live in a dream world can we." He said a little sadly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
They both turned to the new voice and saw a rather haggard looking Sirius enter the room. The werewolf stood abruptly and walked over to him to cup his tired face in his hands before kissing him soundly.  
  
"Because it doesn't work like that Padfoot mate." James said solemnly. The dog animagi shook his head.  
  
"Well it should. All those little boy and girl pair off's get their peaceful worlds, why not us?" He demanded angrily but Remus instantly soothed him with a kiss on the under-side of his chin.  
  
"Because people in groups are cruel Pads, you have to find them individually before you truly trust their opinion."  
  
A pregnant silence rang in the air until Sirius quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Since when did James Potter become a Guru?" He quipped and it was this that shattered the uncomfortable atmosphere with laughter.  
  
"Ah but I am the almighty Love doctor Sirius mate." James grinned but Remus laughed.  
  
"Can I see your degree before I take your opinion to heart?" He said and had to duck when a pillow came flying his way.  
  
He and Sirius collapsed to the floor laughing as James bounded across the room where he leapt almost comically before crashing down on them.  
  
"Pile up!"  
  
Sirius was on the bottom as he laughed. He just managed to roll over to find Remus squashed against him and still laughing they shared a deep kiss.  
  
"Seriously, guys, I'm still here." 


	13. Meet the Lupins

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. Nothing is...save this most delightful pen here (But I don't think you want that really, it's half chewed).  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Akuma Malick; Queen of Typos: Lmao why thank you.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Nice quote from your friend there and totally true. I think if you label something then that's when something becomes difficult. If you love someone then appearance, gender or even history just slips away. And Lmao, it's ok, I believe your straight. I'm supposed to be...although I'm not really sure Lmao!  
  
Passionflower: Whoo me too Lmao! We're the kinda people that others scowl at because we go to the premiers (My friend is totally scowling at me –right- now Lmao).  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Damn you caught me Lmao. Sorry, I just –had- to slip it in, too tempting. And thank you so much, I definitely feel I'm getting better but I still love 'Little Wolf' Lmao.  
  
Happo: Why don't they understand us? Maybe because people don't like change or difference, there are multiple reasons. And seriously man, you two are cracking me up Lmao!  
  
GuyunderPressure: Lmao, I'm gonna build me a fortress outta these plushies.  
  
Arigazi: Nah that's fine...because I haven't quite decided –where- I'm going to finish it Lmao. I can't decide whether at the end of school or maybe do a little outta school and stop around there. I'll decide eventually but for now I'm just going and going and going (Durecell Bunny watch out)! And tell me about it, I have to sit there going 'Snape doesn't know –yet-'.  
  
Elvencherry07: What a git! Seriously, you should've gone 'Say that again but try not to give the cocky smirk this time'...actually, best not, you might get in trouble and I'd hate if I caused that lol. It's fine when I get myself into trouble but I always feel guilty if I get others into it. Reading my AN to someone, strangely that makes me feel kinda good Lmao!  
  
Caster: LMAO fair enough. I think the actor's called David something. He's –never- how I imagined Lupin to look but like I said about Gary Oldman playing Sirius, if they capture the personality and mannerisms then I'll be fine with it. I still know what Lupin looks like to me but that's how they've chosen to portray him (ala sigh). You know I have this really weird idea of writing a one shot about his hair now (giggle giggle snort)!  
  
Chimiximi858: Ah you make me blush (Once again this clashes with my pink...actually scratch that it's turned a shade of watermelon, hair LMAO). But I have to agree, Sirius and Remus are by far my favourite couple because there is some distant part that you go 'although you know JK makes it so it didn't happen, it –could've- easily happened.' Plus, you know, two good-looking lads lol! About the plot thing I just happen to like if there is a plot present otherwise I'm just reading porn and then I'd be a critic because my brother has just hit 'the teenage years' so I'm always ripping it out of him...but only because he calls me short lol! Hp-Azn: LMAO you are insatiable!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Bullies...I hate them. Did you ever get picked on then someone say that the bully was just 'insecure'? Used to piss me off so much. If you're insecure get some friends, build up confidence. Teasing people doesn't help and oh sweet lord I'm rambling again aren't I? I always seem to do that. My apologies lol!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 13 – Meet the Lupins  
  
We were lucky to have friends like James to help us weather the tirade of Slytherins but in the end they never mattered. They were shallow, they were pathetic and half of them turned out to be Death Eaters so in the end it was people like –them- that turned out to be the disgrace to the name of Wizard.  
  
Christmas was fast approaching around the time after Sirius's fight and even then my mate went out of his way to find an alternative to going home for Christmas. James usually takes him in and this year was no exception.  
  
I myself was to return home for a family holiday, which I've always loved and luckily James didn't live far off from my home in Bristol.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
The Hogwarts express gave another whistle as it finally came to a stop at King's Cross station Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
Remus looked up from the book in his lap where he sat curled against Sirius's side as the animagi's played a game of Explosive snap with James sat across from them. The werewolf sat up abruptly and looked out the window to try spot the familiar faces of his parents.  
  
He craned his head back and forth until a wide grin spread out on his face. There they were, standing near the back, Ethan and Brigit Lupin waiting patiently for their son to return.  
  
Everyone in the compartment bounced up and began pulling their cases off of the racks before wading through the swarms of students milling out of their compartments.  
  
"We'll pop round as much as we can mate." James said to the tawny boy as they neared the exit. Remus smiled and was about to say something when Sirius pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. When the pulled back the werewolf was at a loss for words.  
  
"Just wanted to do that before we were in plain view of your parents." Sirius smirked and laughing Remus gave him a little kiss of his own.  
  
"They're going to want to have you round for tea when I tell them you know." The smaller boy teased and the prospect of 'meeting the parents' put a little nervous glint in the animagi's eyes.  
  
"Do they know..."  
  
"My orientation? My mother guessed about a year ago and they sat me down for 'the talk'." Remus chuckled at the memory and Sirius seemed to relax a little.  
  
"Oh well, ok let's get out there."  
  
The four teenagers stepped off the train where students were greeting their parents in hugs and laughter. James gave a yell at his dad who looked up and winked enthusiastically from his place beside the Lupins. Mrs Potter was deep in conversation with Mrs Lupin.  
  
"Hello son." Ethan Lupin said as he brought Remus into a strong one-armed embrace, which the boy returned.  
  
"Hey daddy." The werewolf smiled and then moved to hug his mother who smiled tremendously.  
  
"Oh you grow more handsome every day." She said as she hugged him tightly. Laughing Remus tightened it more so.  
  
"Unlike this one here who just looks like he clawed his way out of bed." Mr Potter said earning an 'Oi!' from his son then a dead arm as the boy punched him. Ethan Lupin laughed then pretended to look the scruffy boy over.  
  
"Nothing a good razor cut couldn't fix." James's hand leapt to his head as he gave a yelp making all the adults laugh.  
  
"Remus mate, your dads cruel." The Stag animagi pouted as he scowled at the chuckling man.  
  
"Oh no." Sirius said weakly before he ducked down behind Remus causing everyone to look at him worriedly. Following his line of sight all their gazes settled on a particularly dark looking family waiting with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
The woman, mother by the looks of it, had long pitch-black hair that blended in with the black cut robes she wore. She was pale and carried a barely concealed sneer on her face at the amount of muggle born students greeting their muggle children. The man beside her stood tall and menacingly with murky-black hair pulled back in a gentleman's ponytail. His face was sunken in and he had the same blue eyes as Sirius but where the boy's were warm and inviting these were like ice.  
  
"Guess they're waiting for Regulus." James said looking back at his best friend who sported an anxious look. He'd told his mother he was staying at Hogwarts rather then with the muggle loving Potter family.  
  
"Ooh, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind." Mrs Potter said, a glare jumping to her usually welcoming hazel eyes and it was her husband's hand on her arm that stopped her storming her shorter body over there to do just that. Mrs Black might tower over the smaller delicate woman but Sarah Potter could hold her own in any fight.  
  
"I would pay –galleons- to see that mum." James said smirking as Sirius gave a weak smile.  
  
"I could..." Ethan Lupin inclined his head towards the dark family but smiling politely Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Thank you but I think as long as they don't spot me we should be ok."  
  
The parents looked at him sympathetically for a moment before nodding. Clasping the taller boy's shoulder the Lupins began to make their way.  
  
"Right then, no doubt I'll be having you two monsters over in the holidays so till next time." Brigit Lupin said smiling at Sirius and James who smirked back at her. Remus moved to hug both his friends and after a hesitant moment he decided to place a small kiss on Sirius's cheek.  
  
The looks on all the adult's faces was priceless.  
  
Brigit laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth but the crinkles at the corners of her eyes showed she was still smiling. Ethan stared dumb-founded then fought back a chuckle when Remus walked up to them with a slightly apprehensive wince on his face.  
  
"So you worked it out then?" Ethan Lupin said cocking his head slightly and Remus's jaw dropped as they made their way out of the station.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"And you really don't care?" Remus asked for the millionth time as he helped his dad with dragging his drunk up the stairs.  
  
"No, Son I don't. Honestly, when are you going to believe me?" The older man laughed as with a final grunt they placed the trunk in Remus's bedroom.  
  
"Christ, what've you got in there, rocks?"  
  
"Books, and you don't care that it's Sirius?"  
  
Ethan gave a sigh as he collapsed on the bed.  
  
"No I don't care that it's Sirius. He's a good lad with a horrible family. Do you want that in writing?" The father smirked over at his son as the boy pretended to scowl at him.  
  
"Ha ha, Real funny. I just wanted to be sure, I'd never purposely upset you and mum."  
  
Chuckling Ethan tapped the bed inviting Remus to sit beside him who did no questions asked.  
  
"I'd only be upset if you were with someone who was using you. Besides, didn't you say it was Black, Potter and...oh what's his name?"  
  
"Peter Pettigrew."  
  
"Right him, didn't you say they knew your secret?" He looked at his son with what resembled sadness for a brief moment until Remus smiled at him.  
  
"Yep, and he doesn't care." The tawny boy said wistfully making his dad laugh lightly as he patted his knee.  
  
"Then he's even better then your mother thought."  
  
Remus quirked an eyebrow at his chuckling father before grinning himself.  
  
"Yes, what was that all about anyway."  
  
Laughing out loud this time Ethan Lupin slapped his knee.  
  
"She said one night 'You do know that Sirius is flirting with Remus right?' as you lads sat in the conservatory play-fighting. I almost keeled over laughing there and then. Never doubt the keen eye of a mother, they're omnipotent I'll have you know." Mr Lupin said wagging his finger at his laughing son.  
  
"Nothing could ever slip past her."  
  
Ethan clapped his son on the shoulder once more, squeezing it lightly before he left the room with a final wink. Remus smiled serenely to himself.  
  
He guessed that in the end his parents had tried everything to free him of his curse, and if Sirius was enough to bring him happiness into his life then they'd never have had a problem. In fact, he felt foolish for even thinking so.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Brigit Lupin cringed a little as black smoke billowed out of her over and opening a window she began wafting the black smog in that general direction. This was how Remus found her.  
  
"Honestly mum, if you can't make Shepherd's Pie why do you try?" He asked with a light giggle. She frowned at the contents of the oven before smiling up at her son.  
  
"Because where's the fun in that? I –will- one day master it and the pie will just have to cook properly out of sheer sympathy for me."  
  
Laughing Remus stepped over to his mum, noting briefly that he stood a good 2 inches taller then her, and began to help with the dinner.  
  
"So...when are you bringing him over for tea?" Brigit asked whilst trying to sound casual...a typical mother trait. The boy had to fight down a smirk.  
  
"That took you a total of two hours, I would've thought you would've asked earlier then this." He teased and she gave him a mock guilty look.  
  
"I was trying to bid my time." They grinned at one another until the tawny haired woman raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Sooo..." She said drawing out the word and Remus sighed in a playful manner.  
  
"When would you like him over?" He asked and it took all her strength not to bounce on the spot in excitement.  
  
"Well maybe we should let him get settled in at the Potter's first. Oh, I'm having them round sometime." She stopped to think about her answer before clicking her fingers.  
  
"How about three days from now? Then he doesn't have to suffer any of your relatives coming over to visit."  
  
Remus smiled at his mother and nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll ask him but I can't see it being a problem. I'll owl him now." The boy turned ready to make his way upstairs but he stopped briefly and turned to kiss his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks for understanding." He whispered and she scrunched up her nose as she smiled.  
  
"Thanks for choosing such a good-looking boyfriend." She said back.  
  
"MUM!" Remus said shocked and Brigit Lupin threw her head back as she laughed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I know maybe some of you were expecting unaccepting parents but that falls to Sirius's family and plus not everyone is harsh. In book three Remus talks about his parents trying everything to help him so I usually picture a caring family. 


	14. Green or Blue?

Disclaimer: None of this is mine and I do not mean to make money out of this. Only the plot is mine but I can hardly sell that. Plus, I don't want to...so there.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol, why thank you.  
  
Elrohir Lover: If you label then you become confused. Best to just let nature flow in her own mysterious way. And lol, I believe you, I believe you (Holds hands up in defensive manner). As for my hair mine defies gravity so I can hardly go round telling everyone to cut their hair lol. Hmm, Lord of the Rings fic (taps chin in thought) now there's an idea. I'll have to get back to you on that one. Plus I swear you people enjoy making me blush what with all your compliments. I'm one of those awkward people who if you say something nice to me I'll stand there and grin sheepishly...I –never- now what to say!  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Aye I wanted something completely different to the Blacks because despite Harry's and Sirius's bad luck in family situations there are a great deal more out there who are wonderful. Your chapter title idea made me laugh because I just got this really humorous scenario in my head of something like 'Meet the Parents'.  
  
Happo: I'm sorry about your dad. If it helps I haven't mentioned my possibly bi-sexualness (except to you lot of course) because I have a perfect sister and a part of me thinks that they might be slightly upset about it. Not 'get out of my house' upset just 'oh...I don't know what to say' upset. But then again I'm still working on finding out what I actually am lol. As for the plushies, I find a pokey-stick usually helps to get my cat from under the bed. Try that.  
  
Guyunderpressure: We'd better make the walls really high, ooh I'll get hats (Runs off to find a cowboy hat and Native American head-dress). Mind if I join your protest?  
  
Hp-Azn: Lol I think I may have to write another angsty fic for you to quench you temporarily.  
  
Avain: Oh hello lol. Aye, My dad always teases my friends but I love winding my friend up by being really chatty with her mum. I even offered to make the drinks and her mum was all like 'Aren't you a darling, (Turns to my friend), you never help me like your friend does'. The –look- I got after her mum had gone was priceless.  
  
Elvencherry07: You know what? I'm not sure. I mean I know the Potter's died some years after James had finished Hogwarts but I'm not sure if the Lupins lived or not.  
  
Arigazi: ROTFLMAO oh my god really? I thought I spell checked it...damn. Lmao I'm sorry I have that image of an unconscious Sirius groaning as Remus and Ethan drag him up the stairs. Hmm, Sirius and James's hair...now there's an idea lol!  
  
Jenna: I think I might have to, I miss writing for those boys. I might start the AU soon where I get to keep Sirius alive AND bring Cara into Hogwarts, what do you think? Yes, no? And I'm sure the boys will be tripping over themselves to get to you in a skirt like that lol.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 14 – Green or Blue?  
  
My parents were wonderful people...but they could be awful teases as well. I think they were too excited at the prospect of their son bringing home his first 'serious relationship'.  
  
Sirius of course accepted the invitation to come to dinner and I remember mum's barely concealed glee. She got out all the best cutlery, dressed up nice and even gave up on the Shepherd's pie for now.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
Remus lay on his stomach on his bed as he scribbled furiously in his journal. He idly drew a sketch of Sirius's laughing face, using a variety of pencils to get the toning right before cocking his head at the image and smiling.  
  
Just when he decided that the drawing was a success he caught a whiff of something delicious cooking downstairs. Rolling off the bed he traipsed his way downstairs until he entered the kitchen to find his father stirring something in a pot.  
  
"What's that? It smells gorgeous." Remus said, hands tucked into his pockets as he moved to stand beside his smiling father.  
  
"French onion soup. May sound smelly but let me tell you, it's addictive!" Ethan laughed as he tested a bit with a spare wooden spoon from the counter beside him before moaning contentedly then holding it up for Remus to try it.  
  
Remus sipped it gingerly then hummed as he closed his eyes.  
  
"That is –so- delicious." He said grinning at his dad who put on a mock superior look.  
  
"Yes well –I- did make it. Ow." The older man winced when Brigit Lupin walked back in and slapped him upside the head causing the teenager to laugh.  
  
"That was a very covered up jab at my cooking." Mrs Lupin said scowling at her husband who grinned innocently. Shaking her head she turned her attention to Remus.  
  
"It's almost 7 so maybe you should go get dressed. Oh dear, I had better do so to." Having said that she scampered out of the room, the werewolf in her wake.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus pulled on a metallic red button up shirt where he slowly did it up then smoothed the fabric with his hands a little self-concisely. He matched the shirt up with a pair of black dress trousers and looking sceptically at his reflection he opted for tying his hair back in a small tawny ponytail.  
  
A few wispy strands fell in his eyes and he brushed then back behind his ear as he gazed at himself one last time. Nodding his final approval he moved to tidy his room as much as possible when suddenly a frantic looking woman in a dressing gown came panting into his room.  
  
"Quick sweetie, which dress? The blue or the green?" Brigit Lupin held up both the dresses, alternating between dangling it in front of her body. Grinning Remus looked both dresses over.  
  
"Green, your hair looks blonder that way." He said and moving quickly in front of the mirror his mother held the dress up in front of her.  
  
"You're right, ta sweetie." She kissed his cheek then ran back into the main bedroom, Remus laughing in her wake.  
  
Shaking his head he moved back to sit cross-legged on his bed and to avoid getting himself messy he opted for reading a thick muggle book titled 'Poems of the Underground.' He had just flipped the book open when his mother returned clipping on an earring.  
  
"I forgot to say, you look very nice Remus darling." She said smiling then with a wink she left again.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Brigit was tutting over the table trying to decide on the sitting arrangement and Ethan was just placing the lid on the pot of his soup when a knock sounded at the front door. Remus jumped up with a 'I'll get it' then moved swiftly out of the room.  
  
He rubbed his hands together once nervously then after a hesitant moment he opened the door with a smile.  
  
His breath caught.  
  
Sirius stood there, an anxious but amused look on his face, wearing...well it wasn't his traditional leather or punkish style clothes that was for sure.  
  
He had on black dress trousers and had accompanied it with a Phthalo blue shirt that shimmered just ever so slightly. Over that he wore a black dinner jacket that reached to about midway on his thighs and had a high collar, His raven-black hair was pulled back with a ribbon the same blue colour as his shirt. In fact the only sign of the rebellious teenager he was used to was the black thin choker around his neck that had a blue tiger's eye gem hanging from it.  
  
"Wow." Remus said wistfully and Sirius gave a little laugh before smiling at the tawny boy.  
  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." He said scanning Remus over with an appreciative glance. The werewolf blushed slightly but couldn't keep the grin off his face as he stood to one side to let his boyfriend in.  
  
"I...wow, uh." The smaller boy managed before Sirius chuckled again.  
  
"Well that certainly beats James's 'You look like one of those guys from the old muggle movies, what they called? Oh yeah, poofters,'" Remus laughed then went on tip toe to kiss the darker teen.  
  
"You look gorgeous." He finally managed and Sirius kissed the end of his nose.  
  
"And you look beautiful." He whispered back before eyeing the kitchen door warily.  
  
"Come on then, let's go say hello."  
  
Grinning the werewolf took his mate's hand and led him into the wonderfully delicious smelling room to find his father finally sorting out the cutlery and his mother smoothing out her skirt for the millionth time.  
  
When she looked up she made to grin but her jaw dropped instead.  
  
"Sirius, look at you. Aren't you all handsome." She said as she moved over to greet him. Smirking at the woman Sirius produced a bouquet of roses from behind his back. She simpered.  
  
"Oh Sirius you daft sod, you didn't have to do that." She said as she playfully slapped his arm.  
  
"Nah I felt like it. Previous years I've been round to make a mess of the house, now I'm courting your son so it seemed polite."  
  
Ethan Lupin laughed as he moved round the table to shake Sirius's hand.  
  
"Where're my roses?" He said pretending to be upset causing both Brigit and Remus to give him 'Oh Ethan/Dad' scoldings making Sirius laugh again.  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to borrow Mrs Lupins." He said and Ethan winked at him before gesturing to the table.  
  
"Shall we sit then? I have a most wonderful starter of French Onion soup followed by Roast Duck."  
  
Sirius's eyebrows shot up as he took his place beside Remus and across from Brigit Lupin. He looked over at his boyfriend with a shocked grin.  
  
"You really didn't have to do all this Mr Lupin. Not that I don't love the special treatment but I'm still just Sirius, the one who managed to break his bed by using it as a trampoline." He said jerking his head in Remus's direction and everyone laughed.  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't get to do this often," Mrs Lupin said as she sat down across from the young Black with a smirk, "This may be his only chance as after this Remus may never bring anyone over ever again."  
  
"What're you on about, if daddy makes that soup everytime Sirius comes round I'll pay for his bed myself." The werewolf quipped and Sirius laughed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"So any plans for what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Ethan asked as he braced his chin in his fingers. Brigit was currently adding the final touches to the pudding, an English Trifle, as Remus placed the dirty dishes by the sink ready to wash them later.  
  
"I don't know, I've always fancied being an Auror but that all depends on what...well you know, if my –parents- approve." Sirius said seeming to use the term 'parents' loosely.  
  
At the mention of the Blacks Ethan Lupin frowned.  
  
"Yes well, remember that they can only control you to a certain point Sirius. If you want to be an Auror then you go for it." The man said strongly making the animagi smile a true smile. –This- is what a father should be like he decided.  
  
"Ethan don't you go putting ideas in his head." Brigit said as Remus laughed from his place by the sink.  
  
"I wasn't putting ideas in his head, this is putting ideas in his head. 'Sirius, just leg it outta there as you know both we or the Potter's would take you in.'"  
  
"ETHAN!"  
  
Remus was beside himself in laughter as his dad grinned at his wife. Sirius was fighting against falling forwards against the table in tears of laughter and chose to clutch his side instead.  
  
"You, Ethan John Lupin, are a wind up." Brigit said pointing the chocolate icing bag at her husband who smirked at her cheekily.  
  
"I think I finally see where you get that slight mischievous side from Rem." Sirius said with a wink at his boyfriend.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"That was so much better then I could've imagined it." Sirius said as he stepped out the front door as the senior Lupins attempted to tidy the kitchen up behind the closed kitchen door.  
  
Remus stood on the front threshold when Sirius turned back to face him with a grin.  
  
"Better? Sirius I think they're waiting for church bells and being able to say 'our son's married to that lovely sexy young man over there."  
  
Laughing the animagi pulled Remus towards him to give him a light kiss. Slowly it deepened, tongues slipping between lips and hums of pleasure escaping them both. Hands trailed down sides until Sirius's came to rest cupping the werewolf's face.  
  
They pulled back with a slick sound and smiled serenely at one another.  
  
"You and James want to come round tomorrow?" Remus asked in a quiet voice, still trying to recover from the kiss.  
  
"The Potters and Jim are visiting his Nan tomorrow."  
  
"Oh...oh how about the day after?"  
  
"Well that's fine for Jim but I'll be here tomorrow." Sirius smirked at the look on Remus's face as it broke out into a smile.  
  
"My parents are out tomorrow," He whispered into the taller teen's ear, " From around 9 in the morning until 6 in the evening...they have work."  
  
The animagi quirked an eyebrow at his boyfriend who raised his back in challenge.  
  
"It has been very trying not being able to get on you for the past few days." He said with a mock sigh and the tawny boy laughed as he slapped his shoulder playfully.  
  
"Shh, parents in the other room remember!" Remus said chuckling before kissing him again, just as passionately as before.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He whispered as Sirius began to back up the path.  
  
"Tomorrow." He promised before giving a final wave and began his way back to the Potters.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus came back into the kitchen to find his mother pouring a cup of tea. His father looked as though he had just finished laughing as he still bore a grin on his face.  
  
"Tonight went well don't you think?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders and hugging him to him.  
  
"Perfect." The teenager said as Mrs Lupin leant back against the counter with them, sipping her tea.  
  
"He looked very handsome didn't he. He's gotten taller." She said with a smile as Remus blushed slightly.  
  
"Stop being suggestive about our boy's fella." Ethan laughed as he shook his head at his wife who raised her eyebrows in amusement.  
  
"Well I'm going to go to bed before you two bring me into an incredible awkward conversation." The werewolf kissed both his grinning parents on the cheek before with a contented smile he made his way to his room. 


	15. Sonnet

Disclaimer: None of these characters that you recognise are mine.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo: Good to hear it! And you really made me fall into giggles with the Guppy thing lol!  
  
GuyunderPressure: Lmao where me hat? Ah! (Slips on cowboy hat)! And LMAO, well a reviewer hitting on me...there's a first!  
  
Passionflower: Well then hello to your friend Livvie.  
  
Yuki Bombay: Yeah, I think it would depend on who I brought home before my parents lay judgement...but like I said, I'm not entirely sure. Best sort myself out before I go making big life changing confessions eh. And I'm glad you like the Lupins, they're based around my own parentals personalities lol!  
  
Elrohir lover: Lmao, careful, remember what happened last time you gave me a kiss. I'm sorry about your friend, tell him he has my support and that I have a particularly efficient hockey stick he's free to borrow anytime lol. And to counter I will send my bunny on you...although the most she will do is lick your tummy which REALLY tickles lol!  
  
Elvencherry07: LMAO sorry, I write a chapter a day and it's the one I've just written that goes up the same day. I type fast lol.  
  
Akuma Malick; Queen of Typos: Lol oh aye I still have 6th and 7th year bits to do yet. Then possibly a –little- bit after Hogwarts.  
  
Omnipotent: LMAO this one really cracked me up, thank you. And I haven't been visited by any doctors so your theory must work oh crazy one. Lol anyway, glad you like the story.  
  
Yaoi-is-spiffi-13: I was particularly proud of the Sirius imagery lol!  
  
Kitty254781: Glad you're enjoying yourself lol.  
  
Avain: Lol, when the parents are away the canines will play...  
  
Legolas19: LMAO ok here you go, rest, chill!  
  
Hp-Azn: Well then I hope you enjoy the other fic lol.  
  
Jenna: Hmm well I had the idea of starting it in the battle in the Department of Mysterious so I can pull the whole 'what if' factor. So then we have alive serious, Harry now revealed to be part of the prophecy so there's a basis. I'm going to base it during Harry's sixth year where new trials await and the blossoming curiosity in the new boy (our ever- delightful Cara Faolan) plus I was going to make it so Sirius knows something's not right, that sub-consciously he knows he shouldn't be here.  
  
Mira Black: Lmao oh wow now I feel special. Well to whoever is Mira's friends out there, Hi! Aye the whole parental thing was exactly because of that reason. So instead of the typical abusive Lupins we seem to find everywhere I decided 'well Mrs Lupin can be based on my dad and Mr Lupin on my mum only switched genders lol'. LMAO TOMORROW! The film's tomorrow, I'm sad to be getting this excited about it Lmao! Thank god it's half term though so I can mill out and write lol. Plus, you enjoy making me blush don't you? Honestly, I'm turning rouge.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lmao well I should treat you more often then.  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Mwha I go tomorrow to see the film (Does a little happy jiggle)! Aye, I wonder how JK feels about all her boys being turned into homosexual boys? Ah well, the Sirius she conjured up in the fifth book was good enough for me.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 15 – Sonnet  
  
Believe me when I say that my parents were about ready to adopt Sirius there and then. Mum even aced him in the 'mother's approval' test so despite his somewhat reckless nature, he was adored.  
  
I'm not sure if they'd had been as enthusiastic if I told them about our sex life though. The thought of the look on their faces makes me chuckle as we speak.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"There's food in the pantry if you boys get hungry and I brought some of that muggle bubbly drinks which are in the fridge, bloody complicated thing that it is." Mrs Lupin said as she swung on her work robes, Mr Lupin strolling past them with a piece of toast in his mouth as he did up his travelling robes.  
  
Remus nodded again as sat on the step about halfway up the stairs.  
  
"And if not we'll mug an old lady returning with her shopping in the street." The boy teased and laughed when his mother tutted.  
  
"Honestly, you boys are awful." She said as she climbed up the stairs, kissed his cheek then turned to do the same to her husband.  
  
"I'll be at work if you need anything, the Floo connection's on the fridge door. Be good." And with a final wave she apparated with a sharp pop out of the house.  
  
"Basically what she said, have a good day son." Ethan said before opening the door and with a final wink locked up the house. Remus's father worked in a bookshop not far from here but it was run by muggles so apparating wizards may not have been to welcome. His mother worked as an accountant at the Ministry.  
  
Sighing at the heavy silence that then filled the lightly lit house Remus grabbed the spare key from the side and made his way back to his room to wait for Sirius.  
  
He left his door open so he could hear if anyone knocked on the front door as he began to pick up his dirty laundry and walking back downstairs he opened the cupboard under the stairs where the laundry basket lived before dumping the clothes in.  
  
Traipsing back upstairs he briefly tidied up the objects and books around his room before deciding on getting dressed into something other then the worn pyjamas he currently wore.  
  
He pulled a pair of black linen trousers from his drawers and quickly he pulled them on. He stood shirtless in the middle of his room as he looked around for something to pair up with the trousers. He sceptically frowned at various tops until he gave a little sigh.  
  
He spotted a tunic crumpled on the floor that caught his eye and standing quickly he reached for the garment, shaking the creases out as best he could. It was light like the linen and was a rich shade of purple. Grinning the werewolf pulled it on then inspected his reflection in the full-length mirror in the wardrobe door.  
  
"Perfect." He muttered, hastily pulling his wispy hair back in its secure ponytail once more then froze as he thought he heard something.  
  
Waiting a few moments he waited to see if it would happen again and was about to shrug it off when a knock sounded at the door once again. He grinned maniacally as he raced downstairs with the key in his hand. He slotted the key into the lock then wrenched the door open to find a smirking Sirius.  
  
"I could hear you coming downstairs from out here." He stated and made to laugh but Remus had already stepped forwards to initiate a passionate kiss.  
  
Hands reached to cup faces as lips battled for dominance but in the end they both gave up with a moan and settled for just losing themselves in the kiss.  
  
Sirius was the one to pull away first with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I take it the parents have gone out then?" He said with a teasing lilt to his voice making Remus roll his eyes as he pulled the taller boy back into the kiss.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Wow you have more books then last time." Sirius said as he looked around Remus's room curiously. He trailed a finger along the book spines that lined a shelf near the werewolf's bed as Remus fell back on the bed, arms spread and a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I get more and more articulate with age." He murmured as Sirius chuckled lightly, his finger resting on a particular book then pulled it out.  
  
"Ooh, Poetry. Remember when we first met and you were reading William Blake?"  
  
"Of course, I shit myself. I thought you were going to tease the hell out of me."  
  
Sirius laughed as he placed a sweet kiss on Remus's cheek quickly.  
  
"Maybe I should've done, you little Keen been." He said wiggling his eyebrows then turned his attention back to the book in his hands. He flipped it to the index then seemingly finding what he was looking for he scanned the pages.  
  
He cleared his throat then began to read aloud.  
  
"Time will say nothing but I told you so,  
  
Time only knows the price we have to pay;  
  
If I could tell you I would let you know.  
  
If we should weep when clowns put on their show,  
  
If we should stumble when musicians play,  
  
Time will say nothing but I told you so.  
  
There are no fortunes to be told, although,  
  
Because I love you more than I can say,  
  
If I could tell you I would let you know.  
  
The winds must come from somewhere when they blow,  
  
There must be a reason why the leaves decay;  
  
Time will say nothing but I told you so.  
  
Perhaps the roses really want to grow,  
  
The vision seriously intends to say;  
  
If I could tell you I would let you know.  
  
Suppose the lions all get up and go,  
  
And all the brooks and soldiers run away;  
  
Will time say nothing but I told you so?  
  
If I could tell you I would let you know."  
  
Silence filled the air afterwards as Remus racked his memory for the poet responsible for the poem Sirius just read.  
  
"W.H. Auden." He said finally and Sirius smiled at his boyfriend.  
  
"My favourite poet. I particularly like his 'Stop all the Clocks' piece." The darker teen said matter-of factly before flipping the book shut.  
  
"Sirius Black reading...there's something creepy about that." Remus teased as he climbed into his boyfriend's lap with a smirk. Sirius laughed and wrapped his arms around the petite male in his lap.  
  
"Well when you live with a family like mine you have to find –some- means of escape from them. Poetry, books and what not seemed plausible. I'm just not as obvious as you are my little 'Pensive Poet." He nibbled the werewolf's ear making Remus snort in laughter as he cringed at the ticklish sensation.  
  
"I've always pegged you as the rebellious leather-clad biker punk. The 'Smouldering Sex-God' if I recall correctly."  
  
Laughing Sirius nodded as he spoke.  
  
"I am that too, but I can be smart too."  
  
"Mmm." Remus replied vaguely as he found a particularly tasty part of the animagi's neck where he began to nip it gently drawing happy little sounds from the other boy.  
  
"We have several hours until your parents get back." He managed to gasp out before he was lowered onto the bed where Remus straddled the darker teen's hips with a wicked grin.  
  
"Then we'd better make good use of that time wouldn't you say love?" The tawny boy said with his eyelids at half-mast as his eyes burned a molten gold.  
  
Sirius could only moan in response before his shirt was slowly removed, button by button.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"What other poems do you have?" Sirius asked as he knelt on the bed to reach the bookshelf beside Remus's bed. A perfectly innocent thing...except he was completely naked.  
  
Remus lay under the twisted sheets, his nude body covered up to his waist as he had his arms tucked under his head. He smiled a little coy smile as he lay back happily observing his boyfriend's body, the thin sheen of sweat on his lilth body as he scanned over the werewolf's book collection.  
  
"Quite a lot. Oscar Wilde, Edgar Allen Poe, William Blake, Auden of course..." He sat up and shuffled forwards slightly with the sheets still around his waist, "This one is rather good."  
  
He pulled out a thick hardback book with a smooth cover and handed it over to his mate.  
  
"'Classic Love Poems'? Remus, you loopy fool you." Sirius teased as he pushed the boy backwards before straddling his hips in turn. Remus smiled ferally up at him as he ran his hands up the strong thighs, fingers teasing the curve of the boy's hips.  
  
"The Grave's a fine and private place,  
  
But none I think, do there embrace,  
  
Now therefore, while the youthful Hew  
  
Sits on thy skin like morning dew,  
  
And while thy willing Soul transpires  
  
At every pore with instant fires,  
  
Now let us sport while we may;  
  
And now, like amorous Birds of Prey,  
  
Rather at once our time devour  
  
Then languish in his slow-chapt power  
  
Let us roll all our strength and all  
  
Our sweetness up, into one ball,  
  
And tear our pleasures with rough strife."  
  
Remus had recited this in a husky whisper as he sat up, latching unto the other boy's earlobe between lines until Sirius was panting under the attack.  
  
"That was a little raunchy." He managed to get out before Remus chuckled and rolled him underneath him.  
  
"I used to read that one and think of you." He whispered into the quivering boy's ear before he curved his tongue around the shell of Sirius's neck and showed his boyfriend exactly what it was that he used to think about. 


	16. Just the Marauders

Disclaimer: I own nothing of what you recognise down there.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo: Bloody nutters the pair of you lol.  
  
Guyunderpressure: It'll all end in tears when someone's eye gets poked out.  
  
Passionflower: OH MY GOD I JUST GOT BACK FROM THE MOVIE! It was AMAZING! (Screams like a little fangirl). The emotional scenes between Harry and Sirius were so moving, and when Sirius runs forward to hold back a transforming Lupin from the kids slapping a hand over Remus's heart and shouting 'IT'S ONLY FLESH REMUS, YOU'RE IN HERE, YOU'RE IN HERE' I practically started shouting it too. The kids are SO much better at acting and deliver the funniest lines, Hermione punching Draco (Squeals). Plus they changed the James Potter actor and he DEFINETLY looks more the part!!! Apart from that there is a particularly good Mind, Body and Spirit shop in bath I love...it's called the Arcania (Does anyone recognise that from my other fics hehe)?  
  
Jenna: Lmao, ah big me up why don't you. Yeah I look forward to writing that story and the whole deep thing, well they've gotta be haven't they lol!  
  
Akuma Malik; Queen of Typos: Aye young but then again they're British and believe me when I say sexual laws here are generally ignored, the amount of 13 year olds getting knocked up around here!  
  
Legolas19: Lol here you are.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Indeed, and glad I could make your day.  
  
Arigazi: I called it green or blue because that's what Lupin's mum says as she holds up the two dresses to her son lol, sorry, I should've been more informative. And bollocks once more to the spell-check thing lol. I hate that bloody contraption. You make me smile man, all these compliments coming from you lot. Wilde is a genius, wonderful poetry that man. And I KNOW, THE WEREWOLVES ROCKED LMAO!  
  
Obviously oblivious: Thank you very much.  
  
Elvencherry07: Ah well that's always been my stronger point. I'm an artist so I'll see something and build up a possible scene or sketch so I think that happens with my stories too.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Jesus, I didn't realise he was beat up to that extent. Seriously, give him my blessings, shame us Wiccans can't hex people huh. Aye, Poetry is one of my most favourite things in the world so when I can mention it, I will lol. Am I gay? That's still in question but I guess the reason I keep offering my support is because as a Witch people tend to give us the same treatment ('Coming out of the Broom closet') so I like to offer my support where I can because I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of bitter thoughts.  
  
Hp-Azn: Aye sorry about that, I'm trying on finding a way to fill up the bit up to where Sirius lets slip the secret but I'm beginning to get writer's block (uh oh) but I will march on. As for Siri and Cara, I'm trying to think of a decent one shot lol!  
  
Yuki Bombay: Lmao, language. And I'm glad I could get you into Poetry because there really is nothing more powerful then that lol. A lot of you seem to be either into it or getting into it so that's brilliant because not only am I writing a story I'm either putting people's fav poems in or getting you guys hooked lol! I'm a poetry dealer Lmao!  
  
Mira Black: Nah I could never hate you for that lol! My excuse is if a bunch of guys can sit around discussing lesbians why can't we do it about gay guys? Seems a fair cop to me! Aye I know the feeling though where you go about your day and you'll hear a song and go 'Ooh Ooh Remy and Siri!'  
  
AN: I saw Harry Potter yesterday and OH MY GOD you guys will NOT be disappointed! Lupin was amazing, Sirius even more so and there's a line that Snape says that I know every HP Slasher adored...In the Shrieking Shack Snape says to Remus and Sirius who have just argued about revealing the truth that "They still argue like an old married couple!" AMAZING LINE!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 16 – Just the Marauders  
  
Of course my parents never did find out about the hidden meaning to Sirius's little visit and I went out of my way to let them continue living in that parental oblivion of their child being celibate.  
  
James came round the next day and we had out typical days of Marauding companionship, no relationship ever being able to take that away from us.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"Maybe if I bend my knees a little more I might touch the ceiling." James said as he bounced on Remus's bed repetitively.  
  
"What is it about my bed that you guys find fascinating?" Remus quipped as he looked up from the book he was reading, himself spread out on the floor of his bedroom on his stomach.  
  
"They bounce really good." Sirius said from his place on the edge of the bed, jerking with James's movements then deciding to show his friend up he stood, stretched and touched the ceiling with ease. James stopped bouncing and stared at his friend.  
  
"No need to get cocky you great tree." He muttered as he hopped onto the bed to sit cross-legged on it. They heard a faint crack as he did so and all movement stilled.  
  
"Was that my bed?" Remus asked and the other two boys scanned the piece of furniture.  
  
"Might've been but I can't see any cracks." Sirius said then smirked at James who was desperately trying not to laugh aloud.  
  
Remus snorted then turned back to his books, pointedly ignoring the muffled thumps of two pillows battling it out. He couldn't fight the smirk though and eventually looked up to find his boyfriend being squished by a large puffy pillow in James's hands as muffled giggles sounded from beneath it.  
  
"Do try not to kill him James, I –would- like him around a little longer if you please." The werewolf said dryly as he stood to sit on the bed with his two best friends.  
  
"Why?" James quipped before he yelped when Sirius punched him on the arm.  
  
"Damn Black, you punch like a girl." His best friend said as he discretely tried to rub his arm better.  
  
"Yeah well I'm prettier then you so..." Sirius said shrugging in a 'it's a fact of life' sort of way.  
  
"What? I think not...actually yeah, your pretty like a little girl whereas –I- am roguishly gorgeous with this ever delightful twinkle in my eye." He leant close to his friend pointing at his eye before grinning at Sirius's frown.  
  
"Merlin forbid that you should be allowed to breed." Remus said as he looked at his messy haired friend as his boyfriend laughed loudly.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." James sulked before grinning and starting a second bout of the battle.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The three boys walked down Remus's home street towards a park that he knew was near by. They found it with ease and luckily it seemed there were no kids there today so walking at a fast pace, but not so much that they looked like they were running, they each got themselves a swing.  
  
"James, out of curiosity, why are you set on Lily?" Sirius asked from his swing on the right and Remus who was sat in the middle turned his head curiously to the boy on his left.  
  
At first James said nothing just looked pointedly ahead then shrugged his shoulders, a faint blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
"Because." He said simply and the other two rolled their eyes.  
  
"Because what?" Remus asked, reaching over and letting his hand slip into Sirius's as they lazily swung.  
  
Frowning at the ground James shrugged again.  
  
"Because she's nice."  
  
"Lots of girls are nice Jeremy." Sirius said as he turned sideways on the swing, straddling it the wrong way as he massaged Remus's hand between his two.  
  
"Yeah but..." James seemed to pinch his lips together before he sighed and looked at the ground in defeat.  
  
"She's...she's Lily Evans. She always stands up for what she believes in, she never lets a bully get to her, she's smart and kind to everyone..."  
  
"Except you." Sirius smirked, which earned him the tiniest grin from his friend.  
  
"...Except me, and she...she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He really did blush then, deeply, as he leant forwards so that his hair shielded his face.  
  
"Why do you never tell her this stuff?" Remus asked, disbelief etched onto his features. He always figured the attraction was a physical one.  
  
"I –try- but then the delightfully named 'Wonder Dick' side of my brain takes over and I become said title." He said a little angrily although the rouge cheeks ruined it.  
  
"I could tell her if you like." The werewolf said but James shook his head.  
  
"Romance through someone else, kind of loses its appeal doesn't it?" He said solemnly as he moved to sit on the swing side-straddle like Sirius.  
  
"No, no one say I plan to do something right. Until then I'll just stay in her line of view."  
  
The look of determination on his face was so pure that Remus and Sirius watched him in silence briefly before the dog animagi gently rested a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly manner.  
  
"It's just you've put yourself in such a situation...are you sure there are no other girls you'd like to be with?" He said and smiling humorously James shook his head.  
  
"Lily is my Remus." He said and after a brief moment of shared silence Sirius nodded.  
  
"Then you're screwed."  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(Present)  
  
I never knew when exactly it was that James fell in love with Lily but it was prominent that he had falling hard...Thankfully. When these two put aside their differences they were perfect, your typical cliché couple of shared kisses and whispered words.  
  
Until then James couldn't help but act ridiculously childish around Lily and Lily couldn't help but point out what a berk he was being. Harry would either find it funny or disturbing but after the pensieve incident I dare not bring it up.  
  
We spent our holidays like any other teenagers would and towards the end we went for a brief visit to Diagon alley in London the night before Christmas Eve. Peter joined us.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
The snow that had started the night before fell in light dances as the wind blew it this way and that, pedestrians walking with their heads down against the wind. Sirius led the small group of boys through the Leaky Cauldron, shaking off the snow that had settled on him in a similar manner to the great bear like dog form he took.  
  
"Right through here." He said and Remus followed him with James just behind him. Peter came up at the tail end as they all moved out to the back to the magic wall.  
  
Whipping out his wand Sirius tapped the required stones in succession until finally the wall gave a great grizzled sound of stones on stone unknitting itself and sliding away to reveal the vertical style bustling street.  
  
"Diagon alley boys!" Sirius said flamboyantly as he spread his arms wide and bowed to let the rest of the Marauders through. When James and Peter had walked past him shaking their heads Remus smirked whilst taking the taller teens hand in his before leading the way.  
  
The sound of medieval style busters in the street finished off the snowy scene as a choir sang an almost dark in nature hymn. Passers-by kept bumping into the four teenagers as they made their way, fresh faced, through the crowd.  
  
James ran on ahead to reach the Quidditch shop with Peter in his wake but Remus and Sirius kept their steady pace with their hands still laced together as they browsed the various windows for possible purchases.  
  
Yes, they too like many others here were late in their Christmas shopping.  
  
"I'm going to get that tattoo done on my birthday." Sirius said suddenly making Remus jerk out of his thoughts and stare at him for a moment.  
  
"Huh? Tattoo?" He said and chuckling Sirius nodded.  
  
"Can't you remember? When I said I wanted that tribal wolf tattoo?"  
  
Remus gave a great gasp of recollection as he nodded and smiled at his lover.  
  
"Only now I'm going to have a black dog beside it, with the full moon as a back drop."  
  
Remus felt something stir within his chest as he smiled at his mate. Sirius winked down at him before he pointed to the space on his back just behind his heart.  
  
"Right there, so they can hear my heart beating."  
  
The werewolf looked at the smiling face of his boyfriend for a moment longer before he reached a hand up to cup Sirius's cheek, stroking his thumb over the high arch of Sirius's cheek. Then he pulled him down to kiss him gently.  
  
"Romantic bastard." He muttered affectionately before giving a gentle tug he led them both through the crowd. He stopped momentarily as he glimpsed a brilliant robe of forest green velvet in a window and sighed. He wished he could afford it but what with his curse he needed to hoard as much money as was possible.  
  
But he saw it every time he came here, even back at the beginning of the year when he was with his mum. The robe had an intricate pattern of shimmering silver tracing patterns of Celtic style intertwining arches up the back where it meet in the middle to make a silver form of a pentacle in the centre of the back. The clasp was of a Full Moon and two Crescent Moons either side of it pointing in opposite directions, the sleeves flaring out at the cuffs.  
  
"That'd look good on you." Sirius muttered into his ear but Remus shook his head good-naturedly as he pulled the other boy further away.  
  
"Doesn't do well do pine for what you can't have Padfoot." He said causing his boyfriend to watch him quietly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Right, We good?" James said as they all returned from various errands with arms packed full of bags. Everyone nodded and with a grin he led the Marauders back through the Leaky Cauldron pub.  
  
"Sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Sirius asked as he, Remus and James landed back at the Potter's via the Floo network. Peter had gone off home by the same means.  
  
Smiling Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine Padfoot. You and Prongs stay here and wrap my presents." He teased, leaning up on tip-toe to kiss his boyfriend chastely on the lips before with a final wave at the door he turned to make his way back home.  
  
The only sounds were off his footsteps crunching in the snow, the night sky still releasing the little ballerinas of white and briefly he looked up where he caught sight of the half moon. This time he did not fear it, not after what happened the month before.  
  
He had a pack now...but then, he thought, in a sense they had always been a pack. The Marauders, brothers in arms in pranking and willing to do anything for one another, die if needs be.  
  
So despite everything, even his and Sirius's relationship would never break up this close group of wizards. Right now, life was good.  
  
No, it was better then that... it was amazing.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AN: I'm getting writer's block, ahh! But it didn't help that after seeing the movie I was all like 'Aw James and Lily, why'd you have to go away?' But to you I say  
  
"Double double, toile and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble!" I suggest to all to buy the Harry Potter Prisoner of Azkaban soundtrack. There is a particularly moving piece called 'Window to the Past' which is when Remus talks to Harry about his parents. Pulls at me heart strings it does! 


	17. Cleopatra's Blade

Disclaimer: Not mine, really. I'm just having fun with them.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Avain: Aye, I'll get some Lily/James in there some time. And really, that obvious (Pretends to whistle as she twiddles her thumbs).  
  
Kessolli: Aw thank you so much. I want to try my best to keep the characters in...well character lol. As for how I saw the film I got premier tickets to see it Monday in advance so I got to see it before all my friends! (Cackles evilly).  
  
Hp-Azn: Seriously, it's good, buy it!  
  
Elvencherry07: It was BRILLINAT! Definitely the best one yet and it's good as a stand-alone film too! I think the MWPP scene you're talking about is when they explain why they became animagi but it's ok because they make up with a different scene of their own to show the love between the Marauders.  
  
Legolas19: Lmao, fair enough!  
  
GryffRavHuffSLythendor: Lol I'll try my hardest not too and believe me when I say that that CD will be on repeat for some time lol!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol, why thank you.  
  
Yuki Bombay: I wouldn't mind a robe like that, could be very snazzy lol!  
  
Mira Black: Oh we booked for the ticket like a week in advance for at three o clock showing so it was cheaper too. Aye 'Buckbeak's Flight' is amazing, and have you noticed that 'Hagrid the Professor' 's opening sounds like something from Monty Python and the Holy Grail? But 'Window to the Past' is by far my favourite. And thank you, I do pride myself on my updates lol! WANKER! I LOVE THAT WORD LMAO! Along with BUGGER IT! (Giggles).  
  
Passionflower: The Fat Lady, aka DAWN FRENCH WAS AMAZING. ("Just by the sound of my voice!") Did you see Sir Cadogan in the background? That was so funny! OH SWEET LORD HIS FACE! Harry's face man that cracked me up the sheer shock at Hagrid's implication LMAO! Maybe they spelt it 'Mooney' to make it look more 'ye olde inn' sort of styley? I jumped on my sister's bed once and it broke right down the middle. Piss funny at the time! Anyway, aye I'd like to right a James/Lily some time. I'll have to do that!  
  
Happo: Oh Jesus I hope you're wrong. I'm not so sure she'll kill Remus because too many people would despair over Harry losing yet another father figure. It would be too much I think. But you never know (Touch wood). Ooh and yah at building fort with us!  
  
Guyunderpressure: That was a bloody good punch that Hermione dealt out! Oh my god, I actually dared my friend from college (Who I reckon looks like an Oz style werewolf) to take the day off college and phone in to say "I couldn't come in today, it's the Full Moon and I'm not feeling very well." I think he's going to do it LMAO!  
  
Akuma Malick: Queen of Typo's: Aye, serious. It seems here kids think it's –cool- to lose it between 13- 15 when all they have to do is wait till they're 16. But they convince themselves it's the 'right' thing. Ah well, what they decide to do is their business. Can't say it's worth it really. Aye, in know what I have planned it's just building up the little spaces in between that are bothersome (sigh). The movie was EXCELLENT! You really got that Sirius cared about Remus (as brothers in that of course) and the hug was brilliant because I think (I'm not entirely sure what he was saying) but Sirius may have been sobbing ever so slightly.  
  
Obviously oblivious: Why thank you.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 17 – Cleopatra's Blade  
  
Christmas day came and for it us Marauders decided that we'd meet in the afternoon after having spent the morning in the traditional family sense.  
  
Let it be known that Sirius, no matter how dense he may appear to anyone else, is –always- aware of his surroundings no matter what.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"Remus!"  
  
The young werewolf cringed at the sound of his 8-year-old cousin stomping her way up the stairs. He curled up slightly foolishly thinking that if he remained still then she may not notice him.  
  
As many have learnt, this is never true no matter how hard we wish it to be so.  
  
"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" The girl said as she burst through the door. She had her blonde hair in pigtails and there was a slight chocolate smudge on her cheek as she moved forwards towards the teenager.  
  
"Come play with me!" She demanded and Remus smiled apologetically at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Katrina but I have Hogwarts homework to finish." He said but the girl frowned at him.  
  
"But it's Christmas and you're supposed to spend it with family."  
  
"I know that's what I said but the teachers are very strict. They wanted me to have finished it all by Christmas Eve but I ran a little late. So if I don't do it now I'll be in trouble."  
  
The girl surveyed him sceptically but he stared back unflinching. Rule number one when lying, always look the person in the eye otherwise you're eyes will wonder to the right which is a sure sign that you're lying.  
  
A few more tense moments passed until finally the girl sighed and nodded.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll go see if Auntie Brigit will play with me."  
  
"Ok." Remus said smiling sadly again until finally his door clicked. Jumping up he performed a little victory dance on his bed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus knocked on the green door of James Potter's house and waited patiently, watching the snow drift lazily to the ground. Suddenly the door burst open and he was covered in the hallway lighting.  
  
"MOONY!" James cried as he grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him in.  
  
Giving a yelp at the sudden movement Remus almost tripped as he came over the threshold and James slammed the door behind him.  
  
"MOONY'S HERE!" He called through the living room door and the werewolf heard faint little cheers. They walked into the warmly decorated room, smiling at the scene.  
  
The Potter's always over decorated but no one had complained yet. Quite the opposite actually, if you wanted a Christmas scene then the Potter house was the place. Red and Gold tinsel lined the edges of the ceiling with various dangling decorations hanging from the ceiling. A large tree decorated in the same Red and Gold trimming sat enchantingly in the corner where various opened presents still sat with an exception of the presents from the Marauders to one another.  
  
Sirius looked up from his present off the Potter parents, a model of a muggle motorbike thus beginning his newest obsession, and smiled as his boyfriend entered the room pulling off his coat.  
  
James went bounding off into the kitchen to speak to his mum where she was finishing up with the cleaning after the roast dinner.  
  
Peter was edging closer and closer to the presents, looking up every now and again to see if everyone was ready yet.  
  
Smiling Remus moved to sit on the floor between Sirius's feet who sat on a large squishy armchair. He tucked his feet under himself as he half turned to rest his arm over the dog animagi's knees and looked up at Sirius sweetly.  
  
"Hello love." Sirius said with a wink and laughing the werewolf pulled him down gently to touch his lips to the other boy's.  
  
It was chaste and sweet in nature that even Mrs Potter didn't mind when she wandered through a couple of minutes later to place a tray full of soft drinks and biscuits in the centre of the room.  
  
"Thanks mum." James said as he threw himself to lie sideways on the sofa but earned a slap on the thigh from his mother for doing so.  
  
"You break it you buy a new one." She warned but the warm twinkle in her eyes revealed her humour in the situation.  
  
"Thank you Mrs Potter." Remus said in his soft voice and Sarah Potter simpered a little. She always did like his good nature.  
  
"Yeah ta Mrs P!" Sirius said and the woman laughed, ruffling his hair a little as she walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Biscuits, gimme!" James said stretching just enough to reach a jaffa cake before settling back against the sofa.  
  
"So who's going first?" Sirius said and James made a click with his fingers at Peter then pointed at a present. The mousy boy handed it over.  
  
"Here you are Padfoot, my present to you." He tossed it over and Sirius caught it, Remus ducking unnecessarily.  
  
"Coward." The stag animagus teased and Remus stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
"Is it breakable?" Sirius asked his best friend and James shrugged.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see won't you."  
  
The taller teen began to undo the sellotaped ends, peering in every now and again until finally he grinned as he pulled the object out.  
  
"Funny." He said dryly raising an eyebrow at his smirking friend as Remus took the present off of his boyfriend, laughing lightly at the meaning behind it.  
  
It was a small cuddly black dog, button eyes and all with the words 'Moony's Bitch' sewn across its little podgy chest. He guessed that James must have added that bit.  
  
"I like it." He teased handing back to Sirius who pretended to scowl at him. Never the less the other boy cradled the cuddle in his lap quite affectionately.  
  
It continued like this for a while until finally Sirius had received a black candle that had a blue flame off of Peter, James had received a book on animagi from Remus sweets of Peter and a broomstick servicing kit of Sirius. Peter had received sweets off Sirius, a pouch to keep his wand in from James and a wand cleaning kit of Remus. Remus in turn had been giving a set of Defence against the Dark arts books from Peter and a cloak broach with a sapphire encrusted in the centre of it from James.  
  
"Lovers time now!" James teased as he stood to go get some more biscuits, Peter scampering in his wake.  
  
"Here." Sirius whispered as he handed Remus a neatly wrapped green package. Looking up at the animagi with a sweet lop-sided grin on his face Remus kissed him briefly before he slowly undid the wrapping.  
  
He finally pulled back all the edges and his heart leapt to his throat.  
  
Inside folded neatly was the velvet robe he's been wanting from Diagon alley. He was lost for words as he stood, lifting the robe so that it unravelled itself. He stroked the soft fabric with his thumbs for a moment before he turned to the slightly smiling Sirius watching him closely.  
  
"I made sure it was the right size so it should fit." The boy said quietly and Remus felt the lump forming in his throat. He strode forwards, lifted Sirius to stand and kissed him with everything he had inside of him.  
  
His arms lifted up around the other boy's neck and he pressed his lips tightly to the others.  
  
When they pulled apart Sirius smirked a little.  
  
"I guess you like it then?" He said and laughing quietly Remus slapped his arm gently.  
  
"Oh shut up." He mumbled before he kissed him again. When they were locked together Sirius gently took the robe form his boyfriend's hand and wrapped it around Remus's shoulders. He pulled back with a smile.  
  
"Looks perfect." He said grinning as he did the front clasp up, smoothing his hands over Remus's shoulders to straighten the fabric.  
  
"Thank you." Remus whispered and grinning once more Sirius placed a hand to cup the werewolf's chin.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Your turn."  
  
Quickly with a swish of the cloak Remus turned towards the tree and moving over with the cloak shuffling around him he retrieved his present for Sirius from under the tree.  
  
Walking back, loving the feel of the cloak moving around him, he knelt before Sirius who had sat once more in his chair before handing over his present.  
  
"You look very impressive with that on." Sirius said idly as he took the present, nodding at the garment wrapped around his lover's shoulders.  
  
"Open it." The werewolf urged and laughing Sirius did just that.  
  
Sirius pulled aside the blue wrapping to reveal a long red velvet box. Looking up at Remus curiously for a moment he looked back down at the box before tugging off the lid. His jaw dropped just slightly.  
  
Inside, nestled against the crushed velvet was a long intricate dagger, sheath and all. The handle was of an Egyptian woman, her arms folded across her chest making her body slender and perfect as a handle. At her feet sat a scarab beetle, its long wings extending either side of the blade, which was still in its sheath. The sheath itself was decorated in Egyptian Hieroglyphs and was slivery blue in colour.  
  
Pulling the dagger from its box Sirius drew the blade from its decorated sheath. The blade was bendy in shape and was gleaming silver, a tint of blue running down the centre of it.  
  
"It's called Cleopatra's Blade and when I saw it I thought of you...my Ra, my Sun God." Remus said quietly as Sirius looked up at him slowly.  
  
Leaning forwards he caught the tawny boy's lips with his own in a passionate kiss, showing every ounce of gratitude through this one gesture.  
  
"It's magnificent." He whispered when they pulled back and looked down at the blade once more. Then suddenly, something clicked.  
  
"THAT'S what you meant when you said about Ra, in that class with the notes remember?" Sirius said smirking and Remus laughed loudly.  
  
"Threw you off with that one huh." He said and chuckling Sirius pulled him forwards into a hug.  
  
"Thank you, it really is beautiful." He said, admiring the blade once more before frowning mockingly.  
  
"It's blunted." He stated and Remus quirked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, like I was going to give a boy with a major temper problem a sharp object!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I actually have that blade, it's very pretty. 


	18. Blood Traitor

Disclaimer: Not mine and I've never pretended that they are.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Passionflower: I ADORE Monty Python, I have all the films and their first series on DVD! ("You shot him!" "He came at me with a banana!"). As for the hiccups thing have you tried holding your breath? That usually works for me.  
  
Elrohir lover: Yeah people always say violence isn't the solution but then I'm the girl that kicked a guy in the balls when he pinned her to a wall...damn that was a good feeling lol! And seriously man, I've gone a shade deeper then rouge over here, what a nice thing to say. Besides if you remember I wasn't sure if I was Bisexual or not, I definitely know I'm not fully gay because I still find some men just as attractive. Aye it's an athame, not a Boline so like you said the dagger is only for cutting air whereas the Boline is for cutting up herbs and stuff.  
  
Avain: Lol, we're all saps inside (even the people who deny it). And after I wrote that scene I really wanted to make my own 'Moony's Bitch' cuddly lol!  
  
Vasquez1987: Ah thank you, glad you liked the other stories just as much. Shame you weren't really into the film but here's a tip for you if you see the next one. The reason you probably didn't enjoy it is because you went expecting to see the book word for word but no matter how brilliant we may think that would be they just don't have the finances for such a project. So, we have to lean on the fact that it is 'based' on it and he (Alfonso) had to choose the absolutely dire facts from the book to work with. So as long as you learnt to separate the book and film it should be a tad more enjoyable.  
  
Kessolli: Lmao, glad you like all the proverbial smoochies that's what were here for lol. And thank you, I do try to update quickly for you guys.  
  
Hp-Azn: ROTFLMAO, go commit yourself you loony. If it helps I've had an idea for a little one shot with lil Siri involving bullying (Nothing dire but it will be a sweet Father/son fic I'm afraid).  
  
Akuma Malick; Queen of Typo's: Aye, I really liked it and I'm an adamant Potter fan so that's got to be good. Seriously, you lot, I'm in a permanent state of blushiness when I read these reviews. You're all so sweet.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: I know man, it's like JK secretly put them in like that. They are the most likely couple EVER!  
  
Elvencherry07: Lmao, aye it's shiny.  
  
Legolas19: It really is quite pretty, sits quite nicely on racks on my wall.  
  
Mira Black: I'll try and post a pic up. LMAO I love your idea about the action figures, that's in-genius. You know you can buy a Remus figure that turns into a werewolf that could be quite funny. Be even cooler if they made a Sirius toy that turned into a dog eh. Yeah, dedication. I feel so honoured (bows at Mira). Now I have to listen to my soundtrack too (runs off to play track 7).  
  
Happo: Lmao how many floors we making then. That story about the sword was so funny, me and my brother always do things like that (If I go limp he gets miffed off because I'm a bit heavy so he gets squished by me hehe). And thank you, it's an honour to write for you guys.  
  
Obviously oblivious: Do not worry, I was working out the statistics to this story and I have a feeling it's going to be my longest.  
  
Adhara1: Why thank you, I do try my damned hardest to keep them as life- like as can be possible.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 18 – Blood Traitor  
  
I still have that cloak. A little worn around the edges but I still have it for my more potent meetings and gatherings.  
  
With Christmas over we were to return to Hogwarts, new gifts in hand and again we had to sneak Sirius past the hawk sighted eyes of his family who were seeing off their more treasured son...the fools.  
  
They would never understand what Sirius was, the hero that he was because they didn't want that. They wanted a son who truly embraced the darker elements of the wizarding world.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1975)  
  
"This one's empty." Peter said as he dragged his trunk towards a far off compartment on the leviathan known as the Hogwarts express. Remus came up behind him, helping him to hoist the case up onto the racks along with his own as James and Sirius came up the train corridor in a state of horseplay.  
  
"Just get into your compartment Potter." Lily Evans said as she strolled past them after tutting at them for blocking up most of the hallway.  
  
"We apologise for them Lily." Remus said poking his head out as she smiled at him before carrying on her way.  
  
"Oi, stop honing in on my man Evans." Sirius called from his place sprawled over one of the sofa like seats in the compartment as Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, like you're a challenge Black." She said dryly and James laughed at the affronted look Sirius's face.  
  
"Cheeky bird." The dog animagi muttered as the girl carried on her way, Remus now shutting the door behind him as he crawled over onto Sirius's lap to look out the window waving one last time at his parents before he settled beside his mate.  
  
James whistled in a twittering kind of way imitating a bird before he slouched back into his chair.  
  
The train gave a lurch as it started and the four teenagers jumped up to wave happily out of the window at the parents slowly becoming smaller. When they rounded the corner they all settled back into their respectful places, Remus curling up next to Sirius who wrapped an arm around his shoulders to idly play with the tawny tresses hanging loosely around the werewolf's delicate features.  
  
"So Petey, any girls while you were off?" Sirius teased and Peter pulled a face at him.  
  
"Yeah because I'm such a stud and all." The rat animagi said sarcastically as James chuckled, turning from his window gazing to look at the smaller boy.  
  
Sirius smiled at the other two once before turning his gaze down to the boy leaning his head against his chest and looking out the window.  
  
"Anything interesting?" He whispered into the ear closet to him and Remus smiled a little.  
  
"Just snow, but it looks like a muggle Christmas card scene." He laughed lightly until he shuffled forwards to idly draw a smiley face on the misted window. Smirking Sirius drew one next to it only this one had a cocky eyebrow raised.  
  
"Ah, spitting image Padfoot." James said before he drew one next to theirs only it had glasses on this time. Then he drew a confused looking one and looked back at Peter.  
  
"That one's you." He said with a wicked grin as Peter pouted.  
  
"Looks like someone just asked me to make a potion." He quipped and Sirius chuckled as he drew a question mark over drawn Peter's head. Then Remus reached up and above all four images he wrote 'The Marauders were ere!'  
  
"How truly pathetic, drawing on the windows like a bunch of Playskool students."  
  
The four whipped their heads round to find a tall, lean blonde standing in the doorway. Lucius Malfoy looked down at them like they were something disgusting on his shoe and Sirius found himself growling slightly.  
  
"No one asked your opinion you aristocratical prick." The dark teen said standing, his height just above Malfoy's and more menacing than the other boy's.  
  
"Come on Malfoy, they really aren't worth our time." Severus Snape said as he came up behind the cold blonde.  
  
"Why don't you listen to Snivellious eh Malfoy? Would be a terrible shame if that nose of yours was punched into an off-centre shape for the rest of your life don't you think?" Sirius growled and James stood up to stand beside him.  
  
"I just came to see whether it was true or not." Malfoy drawled and Remus could feel a shiver of anxiety twist in his stomach. He had a feeling about what would happen next.  
  
"See that –what- is true?" James said, eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
"Well we always knew Black was a disgrace to his name but I was curious to whether he truly had sunk to such depths of sharing his bed with a mongrel," Malfoy's steel blue eyes turned to Remus, "I always figured it would be you Potty, but he went for the filthy-blooded bitch instead."  
  
"FUCK!" Sirius cried as he threw a fist right into Malfoy's chin causing the blonde to yelp in shock before he began to fight back. Yells broke out in the compartment and from Lucius's little group of Slytherins.  
  
Snape moved to grab Lucius and James went for Sirius but they were both shrugged off as the boys lunged at one another again, crashing through another compartment causing the girls inside to scream.  
  
"What's going on!" Lily Evans was running down the corridor towards the commotion and for once James simply forgot she was the girl he fancied.  
  
"Help me!" He gasped out as he attempted to hold back a struggling Sirius, Remus running up and slipping his arms around his boyfriend's waist to help with the restraints. Lily quickly ran forwards grabbing Sirius's arm and the four struggled.  
  
"Get off me!" Sirius growled lowly.  
  
"Get him to my compartment." She panted and with a great effort (Peter now running on front of Sirius and pushing him against his chest) they took him to the Gryffindor girl's room. Remus managed one last glance to see Lucius stand, shrugging Snape's hand off viciously as he straightened off his robes and pushed his hair back into a respectiful position before finally Remus clicked the door shut behind him.  
  
"What the –hell- was that about?" Lily said harshly as she stepped into her prefect mode. Remus looked down at his still fuming boyfriend before kneeling in front of him with a disapproving look on his face.  
  
James turned to Lily and quickly whispered the events into her ear. She lost the hard glance instead replacing it with tired look.  
  
"Black, I get that you care for Lupin but you have to understand that despite the fact you're a pureblood to –them- you are a traitor. You're going to have to learn to weather these comments, you can't keep losing you temper like this."  
  
"I know, I know." The boy muffled into his hands that he had put over his face before he slid them down to rest them round his neck as he looked at Remus.  
  
"I am sorry love. I just...just...ugh!"  
  
After frowning for a few more moments the werewolf sighed and reached up to rest a hand on Sirius's cheek.  
  
"I know love but it's like Lily said, you're going to –have- to control yourself. Shrug off the comments."  
  
"But he called you a..."  
  
"I know what he called me but then he's a foul twisted git isn't he."  
  
There was silence in the room until James sniggered. Everyone turned to him.  
  
"Sorry, I just love it when Remus's swears. He's always so proper that it just seems funny in his little English accent." He grinned and Lily rolled her eyes as she groaned.  
  
"You're a berk." She said simply making everyone else snigger.  
  
Suddenly a mousy-haired girl piped up from her seat.  
  
"You two are so cute." She said teasing the two teenage boys and everyone else chuckled.  
  
"Thank you Alice." Remus said smiling as Sirius winked at her. As everyone else settled for talking James stuck his head out to check down the corridor.  
  
"Looks like they've buggered off...Shall we lads?"  
  
Nodding the Marauders gathered themselves, Sirius apologising again to the girls who simply waved it off. As they made their way back to their compartment Lily suddenly called out to the boys.  
  
"By the way I think you're safe. Malfoy has too much pride to admit that he was beating up by a poof."  
  
"Who you calling a poof!" Sirius said whipping round but he was dragged into the compartment before more commotion broke out.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The four boys looked round for a spare carriage and found it, racing to it in a flurry of laughter as they raced one another.  
  
"Mwha Window seat!" Sirius cried as he bounced into lightly lit carriage. Remus, laughing lightly bounced in next to him resulting in collapsing on top of his laughing boyfriend. James clambered in and with an exaggerated wiggle of his backside he squeezed in between Remus and the side of the inner carriage.  
  
Peter strolled in, shaking his head as the three argued about space and took the large seat opposite them.  
  
"If you're so squashed sit next to Wormtail." Sirius said with a poke at his best friend's arm who simply returned the gesture.  
  
"I like –this- space better." James retorted and a great deal of the journey was spent like this.  
  
Remus turned to look at his boyfriend and suddenly frowned.  
  
"You have a bruise forming on your cheek." He said running a soft finger down the blue blemish forming near Sirius's eye. The dog animagi closed his eyes at the feeling of Remus's fingers running down his face. James pulled a face and jumped over to sit next to Peter complaining about 'getting mushy.'  
  
"Yeah well I think Malfoy may have a few more then me." Sirius said, smiling a little although wincing slightly as the movement caused a dull throb to come from the bruise.  
  
Remus leant up and kissed it gently before he traced his lips down further until after a brief moment of gazing into one another's eyes they let them close and kissed deeply, hands reaching up to cup faces.  
  
"Oh bloody hell." James muttered as he lowered his face into his hands, shaking his head and Peter pretended to find something incredibly interesting outside.  
  
Sirius deepened the kiss with a small smile pulling at the side of his mouth and Remus, equally fighting off a smirk, twined their legs together as the carriage continued to rock on its way up to Hogwarts. 


	19. Brotherhood

Disclaimer: None of the characters that you recognise down there are mine. I'm just borrowing them without consent lol.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Idril.tinuviel: Maybe Alfonso is a secret slasher? Lmao.  
  
Passionflower: I –always- go for the window seat! If you're sat next to someone boring then you can pointedly stare out the window...or does that just sound anti-social.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lmao, darn. Damn those time paradoxes!  
  
Elrohir lover: Screw them, they can't handle it then that's their problem. Besides, you look into the mind's of these people and you'll find worse things that they like then slash fiction. And I'll give Micha a kiss back 'cause he sounds so lovely. Glad you liked the fight, maybe I should've made Sirius kick Lucius in the balls...(ponders).  
  
Sidhelady: Lmao, sorry. Maybe I'll start putting the shout outs at the end of the next one (I'll pop them up here this time to warn everyone else). Glad you like this so much, I'm having great fun writing it.  
  
Avain: Power to the tall drool-worthy males who answer to the name Sirius (yah!). Maybe I should make the cuddlies to go with the Umbridge boards from Autumn Skies that'll be funny!  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao touché. I think I might make it about Harry dad but then I like the idea of Cara too...ooh I'm indecisive.  
  
Vasquez1987: Fair enough, I still really like it though. I liked their werewolf because it was so different from everyone else's. I like individuality.  
  
Elvencherry07: Lmao depends on the extent though.  
  
Legolas19: Lol thank you.  
  
Happo: 16 floors! Fair enough, if you can do it, do it. Aye, I'm going to slip the Lily/James in sometime as I like both Het and Homo in this so you just concentrate on the slash if you like lol! Plus I REALLY like your motto LMAO!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Aw thank you, I did try. Glad to see it worked lol.  
  
Akuma Malick; Queen of typos: Nothing wrong with pirates dear (look at Orlando and Johnny!). And tell me about it, gotta hate those Slytherin boys!  
  
Mira Black: HA I'VE SEEN IT TWICE! And I –loved- that scene, the one where Sirius is just ripping it out of Severus!  
  
Lupin: "Don't be a fool Severus!"  
  
Black: "He can't help it, it's in his nature!"  
  
That cracked me up so much! Hehe, I have this image of you yelling at your computer screen as people back off slowly. Anyway, how much do you want to bet I see the film again by time I get the next chappie up?  
  
Brighteyes: Lmao, don't worry, I fully intend to bring back Harry and Cara because I love them both too much! I'm glad you really took to these and I hope you like any future fics!  
  
AN: It may seem such a jump in the bottom chapter from Christmas to nearing the end of Fifth year but there really isn't much between then that hasn't been written before and really, I want to bring Sirius's running away to head!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 19 – Brotherhood  
  
Life went on, as normally as it could, what with us being the Marauders 'normal' isn't a word I'd use lightly. But generally it went on as usual for us.  
  
That is to say that the whole of the remaining year of our fifth year at Hogwarts was generally normal, even with the Slytherins snide comments at mine and Sirius's union.  
  
But soon the end of our fifth year was drawing closer, the OWL's now upon us and the tension between Sirius and his family seemed to have rising to such heights that conflict was inevitable.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Remus looked up from his book when Sirius, fuming, marched into the dorm bedroom slamming the door shut behind him before violently kicking his trunk.  
  
Placing a scrap in between the pages to mark his place Remus placed his book down on his bedside draws and stood to make his way over to his boyfriend who had now thrown himself face down on his bed, eerily still.  
  
"Padfoot?" The werewolf said tentatively as he settled beside his mate placing a calming hand on the tense shoulder of his friend. After a few moments of remaining as he was finally Sirius turned over with an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"I hate them." He said flatly and Remus felt he hardly needed to ask who 'they' were.  
  
"What's happened?" He asked softly as he stretched out next to the rigid form but rather then answering Sirius handed a scrunched up piece of parchment in his hand to his boyfriend.  
  
Trying to straighten it as best as he could Remus sat up to read the letter.  
  
/ 'Sirius Orion Black,  
  
I have received some distressing news from your good brother Regulus that you are currently in sexual relations with another boy. This will never do.  
  
Further more, I have been informed that this 'boy' is none other then a Lupin, a disgrace even more so then the fact that he is of the same gender. They're poor, undisciplined in the formal ways of traditional Wizarding lifestyles and if I do recall then the mother of this family is a mudblood!  
  
You have disgraced this family enough with your childish ways and being sorted into the wrong house full of muggle-loving fools or, I shudder to think, the mudbloods themselves.  
  
You –will- cease in your 'relationship' with this boy, this 'Remus Lupin' and will do something right for once in your worthless life. You –will- find yourself a nice pureblood fiancée to continue the family line and if all goes well then we need never speak of your –abnormality- again.  
  
This is not a request for you to decide it is an order from your family, the ones who have raised and clothed you. If you choose to ignore this then you will find yourself banished of this name as a disgrace. To me you will be as good as dead for I would rather pretend I have but one good son then live in the knowledge of one good son and one tainted son.  
  
You will do as you are told.  
  
M. Black'/  
  
Remus lowered the letter from Sirius's mother to look down at the dark haired teen. Sirius's lips were set in a firm straight line and he seemed to have gone pale from anger.  
  
"What're you going to do?" The werewolf asked quietly, not trying to convey any nervousness in his voice.  
  
"They can go fuck themselves. 'You will do something right for once in your worthless life'. I –am- doing something right, I'm loving a noble man and I'm building my –own- life...away from them." He said bitterly as he sat up sharply. He then turned his gaze to the anxious look on Remus's face.  
  
Reaching up he cupped a cheek and the faintest flicker of a smile graced his lips as Remus leant into the touch.  
  
"Wipe that scared look of your face, it'll take more then one letter to make me give you up."  
  
The tawny boy smiled a little as he leant in to hug his mate. Placing a kiss on the underside of Sirius's chin he pulled back with a serious look on his face.  
  
"What're you going to do though, for real?" He said brushing a thumb over one prominent cheekbone and looked sadly at the taller teen when he sighed tiredly.  
  
"Dunno, maybe play by ear for a while. Regulus must be having a fricking field day with all this ratting on me," Sirius stared off at a point behind Remus before a frown jumped to his face again, "Fuck him, fuck the lot of them. I'm not going to go pussy-footing it about just because it's 'inappropriate'."  
  
Remus smiled at Sirius's words, fighting a chuckle at the way that the other's boy language dropped when he was upset.  
  
"You're going to have to go back sometime and I don't want to think about what they'll do when you do." He said after a moment and slowly Sirius's gaze moved back to him to watch him closely.  
  
He reached up and pulled the smaller boy's lips to his own, kissing him lightly at first before he deepened the kiss with a need that Remus had never felt from him before.  
  
When they pulled apart they was a desperate look in the animagi's eyes that startled the werewolf.  
  
"Am I good?" He whispered and Remus's heart broke at the sound of the lost element in those words. He had never known that his cruel family's words struck him so.  
  
"Of course you're good, that's why they disown you Sirius." Remus said sincerely as he knelt up slightly, holding the other boy's head to his chest in a comforting manner as timid arms slipped around his waist.  
  
"I know it's just...nothing, I'm being silly." Came the muffled whisper.  
  
"Sirius, come on, talk to me." Remus said looking down as he brushed the ebony locks away from the pale face, the sapphire blue eyes looking up at him in an almost pleading manner.  
  
"I know I shouldn't listen to them Moony but...but one person can only take so many reminders of what a fucked up individual he is before it begins to sound like the tru..."  
  
"It is –not- the truth!" Remus said loudly and he held Sirius out at arm length to study his face intently.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black now you listen to me. You are a –good- man with a –good- heart and no one, not some jumped up pure-blooded wench has the right to tell you otherwise. Alright, honestly, you can be a bit of a twit,"  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly at that,  
  
", But that's ok because it is who you –are-! You are James's best friend, you are a kind Gryffindor and you are a loving," a kiss fell on Sirius's forehead, "sweet," Then to his nose, "beautiful," his cheeks, "amazing," his lips, "boyfriend."  
  
Remus placed another kiss on his lips to strengthen his point then pulled back brushing the hair lovingly out of his mate's eyes who was watching him just as intently as he had him.  
  
"You always know what to say." The animagi said with a hint of humour in his voice as he reached forward to fall into Remus's arms who wrapped him up tightly against his chest.  
  
"I'm a prefect, it's my job." He said and this time Sirius chuckled. Then looking up again he brought the subtle pink lips of the werewolf down to meet his own.  
  
"Thank you. Now I feel kinda silly for even believing their words."  
  
"I told you, you're a twit." Remus said affectionately as though stating a fact making Sirius laugh again.  
  
"Can I show how good I can be?" Sirius said suggestively as he moved to face Remus and gently pushed the tawny haired male down to lie on his back. Smirking Remus hummed his approval.  
  
"Less talk." He said simply before he let Sirius lift his shirt over his head.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The hall was buzzing with chatter when Remus and Sirius entered, James flagging them down at a spot beside him where they quickly joined him.  
  
"Hey Padfoot mate, I haven't seen you since you went harrowing off this morning after the morning post. You ok?" James said as he looked at his friend worriedly but Sirius smiled at him gratefully before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, someone talked me out of a bad mood." He said as he took Remus's hand in his whilst throwing the werewolf across from him an affectionate glance.  
  
"Way I remember it there was barely any talking at all." The werewolf said as he picked up a thin bread-stick before biting it cockily. James winced at the gesture.  
  
"Well I -could've- lived a happy life without that image but I suppose I'll just have to settle for poking out my eyes with a sharp utensil." He sighed and Lily who was speaking to a friend beside Remus looked up.  
  
"Need help with that?" She asked and Remus laughed whilst James pretended to clutch his wounded heart.  
  
"You slay me Evans." He said in woeful voice before the girl marched off, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Seriously, that's blossoming love that is." Sirius said as James looked at him disbelieving.  
  
"Yeah just the stuff of romance. Bickering, threats of eye pokage, pain and suffering. You have a weird sense of love Pads!"  
  
"No one tell you? Me and Moony play dominatrix of pain every night." The dog animagi said mildly as Remus slapped his hand and James grimaced.  
  
"I've just entered a bad place." He said vaguely as Sirius chuckled beside him.  
  
"I take it that you enjoy being the black sheep then?" A harsh voice sounded behind them and whisking his head round, sneer already in place, Sirius glared at the intruder.  
  
"Piss off Regulus. Go write to mummy and tell her how much you'd like to lick the shit off her shoes, bet she'd love that."  
  
"Actually I think she'd like to know why you're still holding the half- bloods hand." Regulus Black spat back as he pushed a few strands of the same ebony locks as Sirius out of his face.  
  
"Well then why don't you go tell her that I told her to go fu..."  
  
"You've gone too far this time –brother-," The word was said in a disgusted manner as the younger Black looked down his nose at his sibling, "She'll never forgive you for this one."  
  
"Oh because I care so much about what she thinks." Sirius said bitterly sarcastic before turning back to the Gryffindor table, a scowl on his face.  
  
"I'm just warning you. You're going to push her too far this time."  
  
When Sirius remained silent Regulus sighed harshly and frowned at the Marauders.  
  
"Fine, on your head it be. Even you can't get away from this, she'll do something worse then normal for dating –him-." Regulus's black eyes darted to Remus who returned the cold look just as fiercely. For the briefest of moment's though something flickered in the Slytherin's eyes as he looked at the back of his older brother's head.  
  
"You make life difficult for yourself Sirius." He said wearily before turning away to make his back to the snake side of the room.  
  
"Only because it's worth it." Sirius said quietly causing the younger male to stop in his tracks. Regulus did not turn however but the slightest nod of his head indicated that he had heard his brother's words.  
  
Then he continued back on his way. 


	20. Bad Dog

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been unfortunately.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 20 – Bad dog  
  
Regulus and I never saw eye to eye, obviously, but I think somewhere along the line he would've like Sirius to show him the brotherly love he showed James. Of course he had too much pride to admit this but I think it was there.  
  
However even Sirius had his flaws. One moment in particular I remember, one that I think disturbed Harry more then he'll ever like to admit, was after our DADA OWL at the end of our fifth year. It was times like these that even I, who knew they would not abandon me over such a trivial thing, choose to sit down and keep my mouth shut from fear of being rejected.  
  
Something that greatly ashame's me. Lily never took childish bullying and neither does Harry, both standing for what they strongly believe in and something I wish I could've done too.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
/Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.  
  
'All right, Snivellous?' said James loudly.  
  
....'Well,' said James, appearing to deliberate the point, 'It's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean...' Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't and nor did Lily.  
  
....'Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate,' Said Sirius.  
  
'Right,' said James, who looked furious now, 'right-'/  
  
(Pages 569 to 572 of 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix)  
  
Remus watched Lily storm away as James prepared to embarrass the upside down Snape once more. He gave a frustrated sigh as he stood, slamming his book closed as he did so and swinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
He began to move forwards when a tingling feeling started on the back of his neck. He felt like he was being watched and turned to look to his left where he felt the eyes were but there was nothing, just an empty space of air.  
  
He was so sure someone had been watching him, watching the scene and he felt almost...ashamed...that this unnamed, unseen being had witnessed the Marauders at their worst. Shaking it off he looked back at his smirking boyfriend once more before, with a growl, he stormed back up to the castle, alone.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus climbed over the threshold into the Gryffindor common room where he began to make his way upstairs when he noticed Lily sitting in the window sill, a frown marring her otherwise kind face.  
  
"You could've stopped them." She muttered and with a sigh Remus placed his books on the table before moving to stand beside her.  
  
"That's just the thing...I really don't think my opinion would've been heeded. I'm the safety regulator Lily, not the one that they always listen to."  
  
Sighing again she turned to face her study buddy, swinging her legs round to face him.  
  
"Then guilt trip Sirius with no sex."  
  
Remus laughed as she smirked at him before he slowly sobered again.  
  
"And James? If he's going to do something then Sirius is going to follow blindly, no threat of Sex reduction would stop that."  
  
They sat in contemplative silence before the werewolf looked up catching the saddened look on his friend's face.  
  
"There's something else bothering you." He said moving to sit beside her on the window ledge and at first she said nothing before she looked over at him.  
  
"I used to fancy James in our first year, he was so nice and innocent then. I felt really happy because here was a nice guy who everyone liked to talk to because he listened."  
  
She threaded the fingers of her two hands together in her lap as she sighed and continued.  
  
"Then second year came and he got on the Quidditch team. For anyone else I'd be happy for them but he...he changed into this stupid pig-headed jerk who bullies everyone else into worshipping him. He's arrogant, rude and sexist!"  
  
She ran her fingers through her hair fiercely as her anger boiled a little.  
  
"I felt...dirty maybe, for having liked him then so I forced myself to stop. And I hate it because I –know- he could've been a good guy, hell you see the good guy when no one else does and if just for a –moment- he'd let the mask slip then maybe I wouldn't feel this ashamed of him."  
  
Remus looked over at the upset girl in mild shock before a sympathetic frown came to his face and he placed an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Sometimes I feel bad for liking Sirius when I see him like this but all I have to do is remember the Sirius –I- see, the one that cares. James is like that and hopefully, one day he'll realise that, oh, maybe Lily Evans –isn't- impressed by how many kids he can hex but instead by how many people he can make feel better."  
  
A small smile pulled at the corner of Lily's lips and after a moment she leant over to hug her friend.  
  
"Agony Aunt Remus." She teased and the tawny boy chuckled. Then she pulled back looking at him in her usual kind manner.  
  
"How about you? You just let it slide or is Sirius in trouble?" She said with a hint of amusement as the boy pretended to defiantly scowl.  
  
"Silent treatment." He stated simply and she laughed.  
  
"Ah, punishment worse then death!" she laughed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
An hour later Sirius and James bounded up the stairs, laughing as they shoved each other playfully before they entered the boy's dormitories. Peter collapsed onto his bed giggling as James released the snitch that he had nicked once more in the room, chasing after it as it covered the larger space.  
  
Sirius, with a suggestive eyebrow raised, made his way to Remus's bed where the werewolf was sat legs stretched out in front of him, back against headboard reading a book quietly.  
  
"Hey Moony." He purred as he crawled up the bed but then Remus's legs shifted so instead of being under him they pulled up to tuck themselves under the lithe male.  
  
Sirius's eyebrow changed to one of confusion.  
  
"Um...love?" He asked, as Remus's face remained set, reading the book of limericks in his lap not even indicating that the other boys had entered the room.  
  
"Moony?" Sirius said again as he moved to sit beside Remus but ever so slightly the smaller boy's shoulder turned from him casually.  
  
James frowned in worry as he looked at his best friend who know wore a worried look at being ignored by his boyfriend. Looking over at the confused Peter James silently got his attention and indicated that they leave the room.  
  
"Remus love, what's the matter?" Sirius asked as he made to take the book from Remus but instead received such an angry scowl that he decided that wasn't the best method.  
  
Turning back to his book Remus finished the poem he was on before slipping the attached bookmark into place and settled the book onto his lap, hands flat on the front cover.  
  
"If you can't work it out Black," He said slowly, coldly, "Then you really are just a common bully."  
  
That said he shuffled to the side of his bed where he stood not even looking back to see the shocked look on his boyfriend's face.  
  
"Common bul...You mean that thing with Snivellous?" He said as his jaw dropped then sighed theatrically.  
  
"Just as bad as Evans you are." He said. He never saw the book fly across the air until it hit him squarely in the chest. With a gasp he looked over at Remus, blanching as he caught the upset look on his face.  
  
"I defend you from those who would call you self-centred," Remus said voice trembling slightly, "and this is how you repay me."  
  
Sirius moved to make his way over to his slightly shaking boyfriend as he turned over the events in his head. This was a little over-reacting...but then, the full moon was approaching and even Remus's temper slipped around then.  
  
"Maybe I am as bad as Lily, is that so bad to have morals? I mean, something has to make me human right?"  
  
Sirius felt as though he'd just been slapped in the face at Remus's self- pity. Rushing forwards he grasped both of the werewolf's shoulders and held him firmly as he spoke directly to his lover.  
  
"You –are- human Remus, god I'm sorry ok!" He said panicking slightly as Remus continued to glare at him. Then the look slipped away into one more pained.  
  
"I love you Sirius but I can't stand by and watch you and James –act- like this...neither can Lily. You and James have never been shunted or bullied, you don't know what it's like."  
  
A brilliant wave of guilt washed over Sirius as he watched his boyfriend look away before slowly he cupped his lover's chin to pull his face back to his.  
  
"I am –so- sorry. I never meant to upset you...Snape was just, just –there!"  
  
Remus frowned still a little as he shook his head.  
  
"That doesn't make it alright Padfoot, that makes it worse." He said quietly until he finally let himself be pulled into a hug by his lover.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just...look I don't know what happens. Me and James just...ugh, I don't know! We put our brains aside and become Wonderdick and his faithful sidekick Berkdog!"  
  
That managed to draw a small chuckle from Remus who pulled away slightly but still kept his arms around Sirius's middle.  
  
"Please, make me proud and don't do anything like that again."  
  
Sirius nodded but there was a slight hesitance in his eyes that made Remus sigh but it was slightly in amusement.  
  
"Fine, don't do anything like that when –I'm- with you."  
  
Sirius's face split into a wide grin causing the werewolf to finally laugh as his boyfriend turned slightly serious again, drawing the smaller teen tighter to his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I upset you love, really I am." The animagi said sincerely and Remus leant up to kiss his boyfriend soundly.  
  
"That's ok." He said as he moved to sit on his bed again but before Sirius could join him he held up a hand with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh no Sirius. Tsk tsk, really, you think I'd just lecture you? No, see because of your activities today there will be no –activities- today or tonight."  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped.  
  
"Oh come on Remus, you can't be serious?" He said with a slight nervous chuckle but Remus's smirk merely widened as he drew the curtains closed.  
  
"Moony? Oh Moony come on! I'll be good..."  
  
"...Remus?" came the final pathetic plea, sounding very much like a dog's whine.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo: Lmao, Plushie robots. You're are cracking my dear!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lmao, don't we all, don't we all.  
  
Legolas19: Here you are me dear!  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, aye he's a Lycan. For a minute there you actually...no, it couldn't be...were you –sorry- for him?  
  
Passionflower: Lmao, yeah I'm being dragged to it again with a fellow Potter fanatic so fun all around! Anti-social actually is much more like staring at the person with the look of death and saying 'I'm sorry, I can see your mouth moving but all I can hear is blah blah blah'...not that I've done that or anything, I'm just saying (finds speck on wall suddenly very interesting)  
  
Akuma Malick; Queen of Typo's: Lol and here's another one too!  
  
Altair Lupin: I think Regulus is a complicated character. Imagine, you have the coolest guy for a brother (to everyone but the Slytherins) who everyone loves and defies his psychotic mother. Your way of coming back to this is by being the best son to said mother in the hopes of 'out-doing' your brother. That's my theory anyway. As for the film, yeah you totally got this Remus/Sirius vibe!  
  
Tigris-Lex: LMAO glad to see you're enjoying yourself.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Thank you and don't worry, I will.  
  
Firesong-05: Pleasure, your story was brilliant and has a unique quality (to everyone else have a peek at 'How Far' by Firesong because you won't be disappointed!). Ah don't worry, the prologue is just my introduction so I guess it doesn't really count. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I'm looking forward to your next chappie!  
  
Adhara1: I don't have much planned on evil but Sirius does run away for a reason. I had to jump to Sirius's family drama, as it was far to enticing, I've found I particularly like either real extremes of Romance or real extremes of drama!  
  
Hp4me: Lol glad you like it, enjoy the rest!  
  
Mira Black: Loving your fic duck! And I have that wanted poster only bigger and it's on my wall, the looks on people's faces when they see it is so funny! Ironic really, your friends call you Padfoot but mine calls me Miss Padfoot (that would be from Miss Prongs!). I loved that speech Sirius makes about Snape coming to the wrong conclusion in POA because he just said it so callously.  
  
Another-Kate: Lol pity taken aboard! I'm glad I could be of entertainment value but lucky you, I've always wanted to visit Hong Kong, and Tokyo in Japan as well!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol yeah I was particularly proud of that line. Glad to hear Micha's doing better and lol for you, double date. Soul mates, hmm I suppose it depends on the Wiccans. I myself for example don't believe in a lover soul-mate but I believe that with certain friends that there is –such- a connection that you know you have been together before. I strongly believe that about me and my friends Ali & Kirsty (I first befriended them when I was 4 Ali 3 and Kirsty 5, I'm now 17 and we're still as strong as ever!) some things happen for a reason and I believe that we were always meant to be together, hell, Kirsty's even a Wiccan with me! As for the rose, thank you lol, they're actually my favourite. That and Lavender. 


	21. Shame

Disclaimer: I make no claim to any of the HP characters.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 21 – Shame  
  
I don't think Sirius ever really forgave me for inventing that method of punishment because believe me, that wasn't the only time I was forced to us it! Can't say I found it much fun either.  
  
Oh Harry do stop wincing in the corner, it's sex, not a disease.  
  
...Cara's laughing now.  
  
Anyway, our fifth year was now over basically which is when Sirius's family seemed to have reached impossible levels of arrogance. Slowly they were laying the boundaries to the reason for my mate's swift exit out of their lives.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"Crank it up Patil for Merlin's sake! This is a Gryffindor party not a menopausal woman's meeting!" Sirius bellowed over to the Indian boy crouched by the Wizard wireless in the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Several people laughed as the third year chuckled and waved his hand in a dismissive manner at the tall fifth year student. The volume became louder and several people moved to carry the coffee table in the centre of the room away to one side to create a dance floor.  
  
"Better!" Sirius said winking at the self-appointed DJ of the night as several Gryffindor's stood and started moving to the lively music filtering into the room.  
  
If there was one thing Gryffindor's did best, it was throwing the –best- parties.  
  
James sat on the arm of the chair that a guy, Frank Longbottom, was sat in and laughed at something the boy said.  
  
Peter was pouring himself another drink that someone had conjured up as a girl nattered animatedly with him.  
  
Sirius had his fingers laced with Remus's as they swayed lively on the make- shift dance floor, both laughing as every now and again Sirius twirled Remus making the werewolf laugh.  
  
Girls danced in groups, singing loudly together as they whisked willing boys up every now and again to dance with them.  
  
"Black! Dance with me!" Some attractive blonde haired girl called across the room and still smiling Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Already got my partner for the night!" He called back before he twirled the giggling Remus again, much to the girl's amusement.  
  
"Well don't hog him to yourself, let us have a go!" She called and Remus gave a sharp embarrassed laugh.  
  
The night continued like that, happy banter between the students, laughter and generally an overall good feeling as everyone celebrated the end of terms and exams.  
  
After another half an hour's dancing Remus and Sirius collapsed on the sofa, Sirius purposely squashing Lily Evans who squeaked as she was sat on.  
  
"Gerrof you great lummox!" She said with a laugh and smirking Sirius rolled over to sit in Remus's lap.  
  
"Bloody Blacks." She said with a swift slap to the animagi's arm.  
  
James made his way over which made the atmosphere turn that little bit colder as Lily suddenly became a little serious. She still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to Snape.  
  
"Evans." James said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Potter." She replied curtly as the Sirius and Remus looked between them both.  
  
"Can I...?" James indicated a space next to Remus on his other side and it was this that drew the tiniest smirk from Lily.  
  
"I'm not stopping you from sitting with your friends just because I'm on the sofa Potter." She said and the atmosphere seemed to heat up again...just a little.  
  
With a grin James flew into the space beside Remus making the sofa bounce a little much to Sirius's pleasure.  
  
"Ooh, do that again, I'm in just the right spot." He said from his place in Remus's lap and everyone on the couch gave a gasp of shock at such a comment before the laughing animagi received three separate slaps on various body parts.  
  
"Just saying." He said happily.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius stared solemnly out of the carriage window of the Hogwarts Express as it rocked lightly on its way back to Platform nine and three quarters. Remus held one of his hands in his own where he soothingly rubbed a thumb over the taut knuckles of his subdued lover.  
  
"Listen, Padfoot mate, I can try and see if you can come round over the holidays at some point. Don't worry." Said James leaning forward to grasp his best friend's shoulder in a brotherly manner.  
  
The smallest smile pulled at Sirius's lips.  
  
"Thanks." He said quietly and returned the grasp with his free hand.  
  
"I'll even ask if Remus can stay for bonus points." James teased with a wink at the werewolf who laughed before lightly swatting at his messy- haired friend.  
  
The rest of the journey was spent like this, trying to make Sirius feel better at the thought of returning home to Grimmauld Place.  
  
Finally, the much-dreaded end of the track arrived and slowly, reluctantly, the Marauders stood to retrieve their cases.  
  
Walking off the train the three other Marauders seemed to form a protective shield around Sirius, Remus to his left James his right and Peter flanking at the back slightly. Sirius could feel all his good feelings leaving his body as though a Dementor was around until finally he spotted the harsh looking family at the back.  
  
"Right." He said quietly and with a final squeeze of Remus's hand he turned to place a brief chaste kiss on his boyfriend's lips then turned to hug his best mate.  
  
"See you both soon if I'm not disembowelled before then." He said lightly joking but Remus seemed pained.  
  
"Please don't say things like that." He whispered as he gave Sirius a final hug.  
  
"Sorry, Love you."  
  
Breathing in he turned back to find the restrained anger in his mother's face. Holding his chin high he proudly made his way towards the Black family.  
  
"Mother, Father." He said curtly as they both glared at him.  
  
"We'll discuss this at home." His mother said dangerously calm until she finally caught sight of Regulus who came up a few minutes later. She grasped the younger boys shoulder in an almost loving manner...almost.  
  
"Regulus, we received a letter about your performance in class this year, I must say it's nice to see we've raised one of you right."  
  
Sirius resisted the urge to roll his eyes as with a final glare his father led them out towards the large Black car outside in the parking lot with a smartly dressed driver behind the wheel.  
  
"In." His mother said sharply and both boys climbed into the back without question. The senior Blacks moved to sit more up at the front.  
  
A black screen separated the boys from their parents, which left them quite alone in the back. Their mother had never felt the need to talk to them in the car and so privacy windows seemed appropriate.  
  
"I told you she'd be upset." Regulus said calmly and Sirius pointedly stared out the window leaning his chin in his palm.  
  
"She's going to bring all hell down upon you Sirius, why put yourself in such a situation?" Regulus said frustrated but still Sirius ignored him.  
  
"Fine, be childish but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Ok," Sirius said in a bored voice, "I won't."  
  
"Sirius! For Merlin's sake don't you understand? This is worse then any ridiculous prank you and your idiotic friends pull! She's going to have your hide!" Regulus said suddenly in a low hiss causing Sirius to turn to him sharply.  
  
"Why do you care anyway? You're the favourite son now, what've you got to lose?" He hissed back but Regulus didn't answer and instead settled for turning his gaze to the window with a slight shake of his head.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You...You..." Mrs Black still stuttered on the words angrily as Sirius stood in the kitchen, hands clasped together behind his back his head held high and a set look on his face...the typical stance either boy was to take when being punished.  
  
"How dare you defy me!" She managed to growl out as she looked down upon her eldest son. Sirius remained silent...he knew that she didn't want the question answered, merely needed to state it.  
  
"I brought you into this world, I raised you, clothed you and this is how you –repay- me! Fraternising with some, some..."  
  
"Half blood." Sirius quipped suddenly letting his sharp blue eyes meet his mothers dark uncaring ones. Her face whitened as her anger grew once more.  
  
"SILENCE! When I am talking you will –listen-!"  
  
He snapped his jaw shut once more and averted his gaze once more back to the wall behind her.  
  
"Half-blood, male and –poor-! What are you trying to prove Sirius?" She hissed as she began to pace like a caged animal.  
  
"If anyone heard of this then the Black family name would be dragged through the dirt and it will be entirely –your- fault."  
  
/"Good."/ Sirius thought bitterly but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You will finish this, this –thing- between you two and you will marry a pure-blood –witch-!" She barked and finally Sirius let his gaze settle back on hers, face just as white as hers.  
  
"No." He said clearly and Mrs Black's nostrils flared angrily.  
  
"-What- did you say?" She said dangerously and Sirius answered her in the same tone.  
  
"I will –not- break up with him."  
  
"If you wish to remain in this house you will." She barked back and Sirius unclasped his hands to clench them into fists either side of him.  
  
"You don't control me, I love him and nothing you do will change that!" He said back just as angrily.  
  
"You may have Regulus on a leash but I won't allow you to control me!"  
  
It happened so fast he never had time to brace himself.  
  
His mother's hand connected sharply with his cheek, the slap throwing him off and knocking him into the table. His cheek throbbed but still he held a hard gaze on his mother.  
  
"How –dare- you!" She said angrily raising her hand again but this time Sirius blocked it, shoving it away viciously.  
  
"I dare!" He said back lowly and again she quickly slapped his still stinging cheek.  
  
"YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION TO THIS FAMILY! I'M ASHAMED YOU CARRY THE NAME BLACK!"  
  
"I'M ASHAMED I CAME OUT OF YOUR FILTHY BODY!"  
  
Mrs Black picked up a milk jug and threw it, Sirius managing to duck just in time causing it to smash loudly against the wall behind him.  
  
"GET OUT!" She screamed as Sirius manovered his way around her, glaring at her the whole time.  
  
"GLADLY!"  
  
He slammed the kitchen door behind him loudly, cheek now red as he charged up the stairs to his bedroom. He slammed that shut behind him too and began harshly gathering his most important stuff (which wasn't a lot) into his unpacked School trunk.  
  
When everything of significance was gathered he crashed his way down the stairs, trunk banging as it hit each step behind him to finally he lurched forwards and pulled the door open as he stepped out of Grimmauld Place into the still sunny street.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"James get the door will you?" Sarah Potter said from the kitchen as James pulled himself up off the sofa and still munching on his biscuit pulled the door open.  
  
He blanched at the site before him.  
  
Sirius stood there breathing harshly like he had just run a marathon, clothes askew and a small red bruise forming on his cheek. His trunk was at his feet and had gathered a lot of dirt after being dragged for miles.  
  
They both stood in silence until finally Sirius's face screwed up in pain and he sobbed. James stepped forewords and embraced his friend tightly.  
  
"You're staying here." He said simply.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN:  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Sidhelady: Oh sorry, I didn't explain that bit very well, James and Peter left the room when Remus was giving Sirius the silent treatment.  
  
Legolas19: Ah the days of homework, thank god I'm freeeeeeeee!  
  
Avain: Lmao, oops sorry! Hmm death by lack of sex, it could happen (giggle giggle snort). And tell me about it man, I love that film despite a small number of people who hated the movie. And I will defend David Thewlis with my life, he may not be how I pictured Lupin but I've always loved him as an actor!  
  
Marauder: Oh thank you so much, what lovely comments. And I agree, you just get this...this –vibe- between Remus and Sirius don't you lol! Maybe JK is sitting at home reading a bunch of these stories and thinking 'Bugger, that was never intentional' lol! The third wheel thing is –so- annoying man, I've had it done to me and you're trying not to wince at the sloppy smacking noises as they make out, yugh!  
  
Akuma Malick: Lmao, again, I don't think they were intended but if you're looking for slashy moments then you will pick up on them.  
  
Tigris-lex: (bows head in shame) I'm sorry, I was just so tired after work that that was all I could manage. But I've got the whole day off today so we're good lol!  
  
Obviously oblivious: Lol, ah happy places are good!  
  
Adhara1: Aye, naughty Sirius. When I read that chapter in OotP I felt bad because I was thinking 'James, what a git' and I don't want to think of my precious Marauders like that (pouts).  
  
Passionflower: Lmao sorry, I've been a very busy girl with maths re-sits (screams at the 'M' word)!  
  
Firesong-05: Ah blessed be! You're a breath of fresh air; the amount of wannabe Wicca's you see is enough to drive you insane. I had this one girl in school who said she was a witch and that they drank one another's blood at a group meeting, vampire style...WTF! After that everyone thought that was what Wiccans were until they'd spot my pentacle and go 'but she's not so weird' so I'd try my best to fix the damage wannawitch caused. Grr lol. But you appear genuine so 'YAH' finally! Merry Meet, Merry Part and Merry Meet again!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lmao, bad dog, must be punished!  
  
Happo: LMAO you are a very much adored loony my dear!  
  
Shinosu: I know what you mean, I just wanted to write them so that it –could've- been possible even if JK never intended it to happen.  
  
Mira Black: (waves at Prongs and Snivellious) allo! Lmao, as for you your story is very good; I liked it very mucha!  
  
Arigazi: Lmao, glad you liked it!  
  
Super yam: No way is this the end LMAO! And no no, I don't mind. I don't mind if people don't review but I just like to know if people are enjoying the ride. But please, don't feel guilty, more often or not we've all been guilty of not reviewing. As for the Siri/Rem fics, I'll look into it. I'm planning an AU so that both the R/S shippers are happy as well as my Harry/Cara shippers!  
  
Amari Sfalas: Lmao, sure why not. Glad I could give you something to do other a few days lol!  
  
Aphrodite's dragon: Aye, you'll find 'Little Wolf' is the worst for grammar (and –one- day I will go fix that lol) but other then that I'm happy as to how this is turning out. As for your comment, you flatter me (blushes).  
  
Elvencherry07: Lmao, because that's how Sod's law works.  
  
Angelcrawler: oh believe me, that's how I started. Next you'll be checking out the Azkaban's Lair sit for Siri/Rem stories LMAO! 


	22. Comfort

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine...unfortunately.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 22 – Comfort  
  
I heard about what had happened from both Sirius and James after he ran. My heart both hurt at the idea of my mate in pain but it also selfishly felt joy at the prospect of Sirius standing up to his mother because he loved me.  
  
Sirius was a wreak.  
  
He hated his family, yes, but that kind of situation is always in some form or another traumatising, especially for emotional teenagers.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Sarah carefully carried the warm mug of herbal tea through into the living room where her son and Sirius were sat silently on the sofa.  
  
Sirius had a blue blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he shuddered, still not quite believing the events that had occurred. It had taken him several hours to get anywhere near the South area before he remembered the Knight Bus, not thinking of it before due to his enraged state.  
  
Mrs Potter handed the boy the warm drink as she knelt before him. A small polite smile pulled to his lips as he thanked her and sipped the drink cautiously.  
  
"How're you feeling now?" she asked as she ran a caring hand through the boy's hair. James was rubbing his back soothingly in a brotherly manner, as Sirius seemed to try and find the right words.  
  
"Coping." He said honestly and the woman nodded.  
  
"Well you spend as much time as you want here Sirius, you're welcome to stay here for the rest of the holidays...in fact, until you feel you're ready to leave."  
  
James added to the promise with a reassuring smile and Sirius looked between the two of them before slowly he felt his shoulders shudder right before he sobbed again.  
  
"Thank you." He croaked out as James pulled him into a tight one-armed hug.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Dad pushed the spare bed in here so you'll have to bare camping up with me." James said as he opened the door to his bedroom.  
  
Sirius stepped through taking the room in again. Various Quidditch posters lined the walls with Gryffindor banners here and there. Plastered around a mirror that was above a desk between the two beds were pictures of the Marauders and relatives of James's.  
  
Sirius took a closer look at one of the pictures containing all four of the Marauders; Picture Sirius had his arm slung over James's shoulder and held Remus tight against his side. He reached a slightly shaky hand up to trace the laughing werewolf's face before he turned to look at his Best friend who smiled at him gently.  
  
"You're so brilliant to me James." He managed to get out through his scratchy throat and James smiled wider.  
  
"It's what brothers do Padfoot, they look out for one another." The Stag animagus said and Sirius after a minute of silent contemplation rushed forward to embrace the messy-haired boy.  
  
"Brothers." He said to himself and James chuckled.  
  
"Brothers." He confirmed before the both pulled back. Slightly awkward Sirius playfully pushed James's shoulder causing the other boy to laugh.  
  
Sighing, they both moved to lie on their respectful beds. Sirius rested his folded arms on his knees as he leant forwards slightly.  
  
"I need to send Remus a letter." He said suddenly as he looked over at James but the other boy was already at the desk getting a piece of parchment out. Smirking, he placed it on the desk and pointed at it.  
  
"I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said with a hint of amusement before with one final clap on the shoulder of his friend he left the room, clicking the door shut quietly.  
  
Sirius looked at the desk for a moment before he stood and moved towards the chair. Settling himself into the cushioned seat he gingerly picked up the quill and after dipping it in the ink he put the nib to the parchment.  
  
But what to say?  
  
He stared a few moments longer at the tea coloured sheet then closed his eyes. He tried imaging Remus's face, and only Remus's face in his mind's eye.  
  
Opening then again he placed the nib back to the paper and began to write.  
  
/Dear Remus,  
  
I don't really know how to start this letter because my mind is still in a muddle. I guess this is as good as any I suppose.  
  
I've finally done it.... I've left that God awful family of mine.  
  
I'm currently sat in James's room, quite safe love. The Potters have taken me in no questions asked and I will never understand why. Guess that's what you'd consider the opposite to my family I suppose. The Potters and The Blacks, from one extreme of cruelty to one extreme of kindness.  
  
The catalysts actually, love, were you. My mother did not share my views in us being a couple, saying that our relationship was shameful and a disgrace to the family name. Like hell was I going to stand there and let her tally your wonderful name.  
  
She told me to end it and I told her I wouldn't, to make a long story short. Words were exchanged and blows were...no, never mind. Forget that.  
  
The important thing is I left. No black-hearted wench is going to make me give you up my love. You are my everything.  
  
I realise that you're going to threat about whilst you're reading this letter and I beg you not to worry Moony. It was going to happen sooner or later and quite frankly this was most likely the most important cause that could've happened.  
  
I love you, and I would defy a million demons for you.  
  
I'll see you soon Remus. I have to see you soon.  
  
Please, write back when you get this. I need to see something, anything, that's a part of you...even just your handwriting.  
  
I love you,  
  
Your Sirius. /  
  
He looked over the letter again, blowing the ink dry before he placed it in an envelope. After that he picked up the red wax stamp that James had with the Potter family crest on it where he melted the end above a candle flame. When it was runny enough he sealed the envelope then turned to find James.  
  
He walked down the stairs to find both James and his mum in the kitchen talking quietly. They looked up when he entered and with a smile James stood.  
  
"Want to use my owl? He's really fast."  
  
Sirius nodded mutely and waited patiently as James went out the kitchen door to retrieve his owl from the perches outside.  
  
"You're looking awfully peaky Sirius sweetheart. Maybe you should get some rest after you've sent the letter." Sarah Potter said as she stood, placing a hand on the tall teen's forehead. He nodded and gave her a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you for everything." He said in a small voice so unlike his own and the woman smiled at him.  
  
"You practically live here anyway Sirius, Me and Harold have both come to consider you the son I never had to endure several hours of labour for." She said winking at him and the boy laughed.  
  
James came back five minutes later with a handsome owl perched on his shoulder. The Barn owl ruffled his feathers happily at it blinked its blue eyes at Sirius pensively.  
  
"Hathor here is faster then any owl in all of Hogwarts. What with Remus living less then two miles away from here it'll be like one of those muggle fellytone conversations."  
  
"Telephone James dear." Mrs Potter said distractedly as she helped fasten the letter to the restless bird's leg before they cast the bird free through the window.  
  
"Any reason why you're not using the Floo network?" The kindly woman asked and at first Sirius said nothing but after a moment he answered quietly.  
  
"I wasn't ready to tell him face to face what happened."  
  
Sarah nodded and after a reassuring squeeze of his hand she turned him around.  
  
"Now to bed you, James make sure he gets some rest."  
  
With one final smile Sirius let his friend lead him upstairs to the bedroom where he lay down on the spare bed. Almost as soon as his head touched the pillow he had closed his eyes and he was resting a little fitfully, but resting.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A soft tingling was teasing his palm and at first he thought his hand had gone numb from something. Then it became a little more prominent as his mind began to wake itself. It was fingers, resting on his palm and after a moment he blinked his azure blue eyes open groggily.  
  
He was greeted with the sight of Remus Lupin kneeling beside his bed with a look of anxiety on his face. A trembling hand reached up to trace gentle fingers over Sirius's cheek, brushing the midnight hair out his gaze then all movement stilled as they stared at one another.  
  
"Hey." Remus whispered quietly.  
  
"Hey." Sirius returned with a cracked voice.  
  
Then his shoulders shook once more and Remus embraced him, Sirius's face burying itself into Remus's neck as the shock of everything flooded him once more.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"How is he?" Ethan Lupin asked as Sarah Potter made him and Brigit a cup of tea. Harold Potter sighed as he removed his glasses to pinch at the bridge of his nose. They were all seated around the Potter's kitchen table as the boys talked upstairs, minus James who was currently returning Hathor to the owl pen in their garden.  
  
"He's...I think he's still in shock over both actually running away and his mother hitting him. Well, I mean she hits him all the time," Brigit Lupin gasped in disgust at such an idea, "But that never makes it any better I suppose."  
  
"But he's not going back right?" Ethan said and Harold shook his head.  
  
"No, no, he's staying here with us...whether he likes it or not the proud sod." He said chuckling lightly as he recalled numerous occasions where Sirius's pride got the better of him.  
  
"Evil, foul twisted gargoyle of a woman, Wench Bitchy little..." Sarah muttered as she moved towards the table with a tray full of cups of tea. Harold chuckled at his wife's dwindled language and Brigit laughed lightly.  
  
"You know, I think setting Sarah on Persephone Black is a great idea." She said lightly at to help emphasise the point Sarah scowled.  
  
"They wouldn't find the body." She growled.  
  
James came back through to find the parents laughing lightly and with a smirk he cocked his head.  
  
"What?" He asked and his dad wiped his eyes as he controlled his chuckling.  
  
"We're thinking of setting your mum on Sirius's mother...what do you think?"  
  
"Bloody marvellous idea." James said quickly as he settled himself down at the table, nicking a little bit of his mum's tea as he did so.  
  
"Go make your own you cheeky sod." She teased as she ruffled his hair.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Have you put any ice on that?" Remus asked softly as he tenderly stroked the red bruise on Sirius's cheek. Smiling the other boy reached his hand up to link their fingers together.  
  
"Mrs Potter already sorted that out for me." He said and Remus smiled gently at him.  
  
"Can you blame me for worrying?" He said and the animagi shook his head.  
  
"I'm pretty sure if the situation was switched I'd be just as bad."  
  
They were currently led on the bed with Remus resting his back against the headboard, Sirius in-between his legs with his back to the werewolf's chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened love." Remus said quietly as he nuzzled the nape of Sirius's neck sweetly.  
  
"No, it was going to happen one way or another...this seems the most logical reason though."  
  
Slowly he turned in the safety of his boyfriend's arms so they were face to face. Sirius reached a hand up to trace the feline features of the tawny haired boy until his fingertips came to rest softly on top of Remus's lips.  
  
After a brief moment of tropical blue staring into Egyptian gold they moved forwards, their lips joining as they kissed, getting deeper and deeper until everything that had occurred drifted away leaving only them.  
  
Fingers weaved into one another's hair as they moved together, the kisses more needy as they moved closer and closer until Sirius was led over Remus, their legs entwined and hands searching, tracing one another's bodies.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I am particularly proud of this chapter because as I type this I am nursing the world's greatest hangover. Kids, don't drink the purple Vodka shots!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol, good luck on your date! Hmm, something bugging you about HP...is this in cannon or Fannon? And aye, feel free to pummel the living daylights out of the toff-nosed Blacks! That's just the least that they deserve.  
  
Celestangelofsin: Aw why thank you. I'm glad that you're enjoying it and those were really nice comments. Now I have to nurse a big head lol!  
  
Yapi-is-gay-13: Mrs Black is the kind of woman that strikes me as the kind that knows no boundaries. If she wants to physically punish her children then by Merlin she'll do it, no matter what people say.... God I hate people like that.  
  
Adhara1: Aye, I never imagined some huge magic argument, just traditional muggle yelling and hitting! As for James, that's how I imagined him to be like to his friends, despite what a git he was to some people.  
  
Elvencherry07: Ah but do remember that The Blacks aren't a Deatheater family, only a pureblood one. Regulus was the one that became a Deatheater (resulting in his death) but Sirius's parents merely supported the idea of Voldermort's beliefs. Nope, they were just good old traditional wankers!  
  
Tigris-lex: Youch, if Maerve's (by the way, that's such a brilliant name!) mum is really like that then I give her my sympathy lol. As for the cookie, is it chocolate chip? Because I do love them so!  
  
Sidhelady: LMAO yeah I can imagine Harry doing the whole 'no one over 30 is allowed sex' deal! Even funnier if it was Sirius telling the story, I'm sure he'd milk it just to wind Harry up!  
  
Legolas19: Lmao indeed and wait no more, here we are!  
  
Akuma Malick: Aye I'm playing with the Regulus thing. Because no matter how much you fight and scream some part of you recognises this annoying person to be your family. Regulus has had the exact same upbringing but instead of resisting it like Sirius he accepted it as part of his life. But eve then, he still worries –ever- so slightly about his brother.  
  
Angelcrawler: Aye, I wanted the Lupins to be the exact opposites of the Blacks and the Potters to be the original 'Weasley style' family! And I'm glad you liked 'Little Wolf', Cara may be making another appearance in my AU coming after this fic.  
  
Mira Black: Lmao, you did indeed 'just say that'. But it was funny so you are forgiven. Aye, the running away thing was just a huge toy for fanfic writers to play with and it's surprising how many really don't! And yah for you, no more school...shit, I've been in College for a year now, it feels like not that long ago I was still in school!  
  
Happo: MONTY PYTHON! I love that! "SHE TURNED ME INTO A NEWT!.....I got better" As for the punishments, lol sounds like a smart plan. I think that's why they really created sex, so cruel people like you and Rem can use it against others lol!  
  
Amari Sfalas: Why thank you, it's good to hear you're enjoying it.  
  
Hp-Azn: Does my head pounding from a hangover count as angst?  
  
Obviously Oblivious: And a Mwah to you too lol! 


	23. Mutual Love

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been or will be.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 23 – Mutual Love  
  
The minute that that letter had come through my window I was up, running downstairs to my parents demanding they drive me over to the Potter's right now. After I explained the situation they didn't put up a fight.  
  
Sirius has never been able to say what upset him so much, he hated his family with everything inside of him but I just kept telling him that his mind must of just gone into shock. After all, it's not everyday that you get upset and run away from home.  
  
...Well, I say that, but then look at you Harry. At least Sirius didn't blow up his Aunt along the way.  
  
...Don't glare at me Harry.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"We can't do this, not here." Remus said breathlessly as he sat up and Sirius nodded vaguely.  
  
"You're right, that would be disrespectful to the Potters." He said and with a sigh leaned forwards to rest his forehead against the hollow of Remus's neck. His breath skitted over the tawny boy's skin causing a small shudder to run through his body. Sirius let out a breathless laugh at the movement.  
  
"I want to kiss you though." He whispered and he felt a slight movement above him, guessing that the werewolf had just nodded his consent.  
  
Looking back up their eyes fell on one another again before they leant forwards, lips touching tentatively but slowly getting more needy as Sirius's hand reached up to cup a smooth cheek of his boyfriend.  
  
Remus lay backwards pulling Sirius back on top of him as they lovingly exchanged the kisses with little moans. Sirius began tracing little butterfly kisses down the other boy's neck, stopping at the hollow once more and meant to kiss it but instead had to quickly stifle an exhausted yawn.  
  
Remus laughed.  
  
"I think you need to rest love." He said chuckling as he brushed back wayward strands of ebony out of his mate's eyes. The animagus simply gave him a lazy grin.  
  
"I can rest later." He said as he moved up, snuggling his head to rest tucked under the werewolf's chin and groaning happily as he rested his eyes a little.  
  
"But you won't." The smaller teen argued in a slightly amused tone causing another airy laugh to tickle his neck.  
  
"True."  
  
"Come on, rest now. I'll stay here." The tawny boy whispered as he placed a light kiss on top of the black hair that he now noticed had grown slightly, only slightly but it definitely fanned out a little more over his chest.  
  
"Ok." Came the quite reply and it felt like practically seconds later Sirius's breathing had evened out as the weight on Remus's chest became just that it more heavier.  
  
Deciding he was going no where fast Remus too shut his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"We could make up the spare bedroom for Sirius. I'm pretty sure that despite you two being best friends you're going to want time alone at least on some rare occasions." Harold Potter said addressing his son.  
  
"Sounds good to me." James said nodding as he helped finish the dishes with his mum. He wasn't usually one to do housework but he felt it was the least he could do for his parents considering they had so readily allowed his brother in all but blood to stay.  
  
"Ooh and it finally gives us a reason to paint over that horrid pea-green colour..." Sarah quipped.  
  
"I like that pea-green colour." Harold grumbled as his wife laughed.  
  
"Tough, its Sirius's room now. Besides, the next step to moving on is usually something productive. Decorating that room could help Sirius create a home identity and take his mind off of the situation."  
  
"I think mums right. I mean, I saw Siri's room once and it was practically just a white room with a bed in it. Maybe he can finally put up some God awful posters of those muggle punk bands he likes or photos of yours truly." James said as he polished off a damp glass.  
  
"Photos of you? Well it'll keep the burglars away I suppose." Ethan said as he helped the two dishwashers. James's father laughed as his son gave an insulted cry.  
  
"I do hope Remus has the sense not to take after you." He said with a mock glare at the man who merely laughed harder.  
  
"Back to the conversation." Brigit said smiling from her place still at the kitchen table.  
  
"Right yes, so what do you think Sirius will say trouble?" Sarah said and nodding James pushed his glasses back up his nose.  
  
"After the whole 'Oh you don't have to' speech he'll be quite pleased I reckon."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius blinked as his groggy mind slowly nudged itself awake. A familiar scent that to him was intoxicating filled his senses and slowly he came to the revelation of his human pillow.  
  
He lifted his head and looked up to smile at the image of the still sleeping Remus. He stretched just enough to place a light kiss on the underside of his lover's chin before resting his head back on top of the rising and falling chest.  
  
His fingers toyed with the folds of Remus's shirt, fingers idly drawing interlinked images over the sensitive abdomen until a little wispy chuckle sounded some where above his head.  
  
He looked up again to find curious amber eyes watching him, a small smirk pulling at one corner of a wonderful mouth and a hand resting in his hair.  
  
"That tickles." Remus said and Sirius grinned as he leant forwards to capture the lips between his own.  
  
"Hey." He said with a slight chuckle as he sat up. Remus followed suite, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretched his arms high above his head with a yawn.  
  
"Sleep ok?" The werewolf asked and Sirius nodded as he moved to rest his head on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He said as he wrapped grateful arms around a slender waist.  
  
They sat like that for a few moments, silent but comfortable until Sirius pulled back a little.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" He asked as Remus's blushed ever so slightly but there was a smirk on his face.  
  
"I ran downstairs, kidnapped dad and forced him to drive like a maniac." He said and the darker teen laughed as he hugged his boyfriend to him once again. Then the full sentence hit him.  
  
"Your dads here?" He asked and Remus nodded.  
  
"And mum." He added and Sirius seemed humble moved.  
  
"I think it's time we went downstairs, say hi to the in-laws." He joked and laughing Remus pulled him up.  
  
"Don't tell mum you said that, she'll be planning the wedding next thing you know it."  
  
With a new twinkle of amusement in his eye Remus led the way downstairs, Sirius close behind holding onto the back of his shirt lightly like a lost child.  
  
They walked into the hallway and could hear general conversation coming from the kitchen. Deciding to head in that direction they opened the door quietly to the scene before them.  
  
"Hey." Sirius said moving to stand beside Remus and everyone looked over. Brigit Lupin quickly stood and embraced Sirius causing the boy to blanch before awkwardly patting the woman's back. He was however very moved at the woman's concern.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"Oh Sirius, how are you sweetheart? Well, stupid question really but when Remus came charging down those stairs like the hounds of hell were on his heels I was just so worried and I didn't know if you were..."  
  
"Breath woman!" Harold Potter called as Ethan moved forwards to rescue the boy.  
  
"Don't you call me 'woman' Potter." Brigit quipped although there was a humour in her eyes.  
  
"How're you feeling Sirius?" Ethan asked quietly and at first Sirius was going to answer with a typical 'I'm fine' but there was a look in the man's eyes, one so similar to his sons that Sirius found that this man didn't want some cushioned lie.  
  
"I'm...not actually sure right now, I'm not quite positive if everything's sunk in yet."  
  
"I can imagine." The man said but then a mischievous look came to the man.  
  
"You know, I didn't literally intend for you to take my advice about running away." He said with a wink and both the teenaged boys laughed. Brigit suddenly though placed her hands on her hips glaring at her husband.  
  
"I –told- you that you were a bad influence. Why don't you just give them money so they can pop down the pub while you're at it."  
  
Laughing everyone ignored James's brightened face and quick 'A marvellous idea' as they moved to sit back at the table. The atmosphere though soon sombered once more.  
  
"So there's no going back then?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head slowly.  
  
"Wouldn't want to anyway. I don't know, I'll think of something...Uncle Alphard has giving all his nieces and nephews an account so maybe I'll check that out."  
  
"Until then you're staying here. We were just discussing that actually. Sirius, we're going to re-decorate the spare room, you're helping though, and you can use that until you're ready to go." Sarah said as James slipped past her to sit on his friend's other side.  
  
Sirius looked a bit taken back and shook his head slightly.  
  
"You really don't have to go to all this hassle Mrs Potter. I can camp out in James's room, you don't need to..."  
  
"I am woman, I have spoken! The spare room is yours, no arguments." Sarah said with her arms crossed over her chest, her husband chuckling behind her before sighing.  
  
"I've been married to her for 25 years Sirius and I have yet to win an argument. Believe me, give up while you still can." He said earning himself a swift slap in the stomach from his wife.  
  
"Thank you." Sirius said quietly and smiled when he felt Remus's hand slip into his under the table.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus sat in the back of the car watching the houses zip past as his parents talked quietly up ahead. They were returning back to their house (despite all the teenagers' protests) and his mind was still mulling over some things.  
  
"You alright sweetheart?" Brigit asked as she turned around to look at her son and smiling Remus nodded.  
  
"Never a dull day around here." He said and his father chuckled from his seat.  
  
"You aren't wrong about that."  
  
"I just can't believe she'd hit him. I mean, I knew Persephone from when she was some Slytherin back in Hogwarts but...Oh I don't even know why I'm surprised really." Brigit said as she shook her head then smiled kindly at her son.  
  
"Were you two talking upstairs? He seemed happier, at least that's what Sarah said."  
  
"Yeah, He was really knocked for six by this. He almost started cryi...actually, never mind. He may not want his masculinity damaged." Remus said with a faint smile.  
  
"Poor kid."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus sighed as he carefully removed all the books from his bed, placing them on the floor before he slipped under the duvet.  
  
He stared at the window for a few moments, tried closing his eyes to nod off but after a while he gave up and turned his lamp back on.  
  
He was just too anxious about his mate to rest, another reason why he'd wanted to stay when his parents readied themselves to leave but it was his father that had made him see reason about the Potters already having one guest.  
  
Its just he had never seen Sirius just break down like that and it was slightly unnerving. Sirius had always been the one to offer the shoulder or go beat the crap out of whatever had upset you (not really a good thing but the fact that it was for you never escaped your mind).  
  
Now it was he, Remus, who had had to be the pillar...and that was kind of frightening. He didn't know if what he had said and done were correct but they seemed to work. When he had first walked in and seen his lover looking so small and lost curled on the bed he had wanted to gather him up in his arms.  
  
So now the relationship had reached another level, a mutual status where rather then Remus lean on Sirius all the time they now looked after one another.  
  
With that thought still swirling in his mind he lay his head down to catch at least a little sleep before he would charge back round to the Potters the minute he was awake.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hp-Azn: Aye poundy pound it did go. Lmao, you'll have to wait for the angsty chap (Whomping Willow and Snape) so chin up.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Mrs Potter (as are all the parents except the Blacks) are based on my friends parents. Sarah Potter was herself based on Miss Moony's parents (Leila).  
  
Happo: LMAO Oh I loved that, the artist just clutching his chest and falling backwards! 'WE'RE KNIGHTS OF THE ROUND TABLE!' I might have to make Sarah face off against Persephone some time, which could be funny.  
  
Panda-short-for-Pandora: Ah yes indeed, your name Gup has been mentioned many a time. And please, feel free to munch on the Pureblood wench, and no I haven't read that book lol, I'll look out for it though.  
  
Guy-under-pressure: Ah thank you and I have this feeling that I may have a very peculiar situation about to arise with you three lol!  
  
Amari Sfalas: Lmao, fair enough. Sometimes I never know what to say either.  
  
Avain: Ah why thank you, considering my mind was like 'WHAT'RE YOU DOING STARING AT A PAINFULLY WHITE SCREEN' I think the chapter wasn't all too shabby...yeah (does a happy jig).  
  
Legolas19: Lol here you are my dear.  
  
Elvencherry07: Why thank you, sweet enough to give you a filling.  
  
Akuma Malick: I've decided that I should stop writing when in great pain. First the hangover, now a mushy brain after just finishing a maths exam (groans).  
  
Passionflower: Breezers give me a headache but everything else is fine. And tut tut, mixing your drinks...the consequences are always dire.  
  
Malfoyscutie: Aye, we can't have a miserable Sirius now can we lol!  
  
Ratty: Aw you make me blush. I beat I only come of seeming nice because you haven't seen me when I'm angry lol (actually, it ain't that much different then an extremely peeved kitten, I'm so short –sigh-). And tell me about it, everyone seems to be nursing hangovers right now...possible doesn't help that we're all getting hammered after France beat England in the Footie (NOOOOOO!). I ain't no fan but England, hang your head in shame! Something for headaches...I usually stick my head in the fridge...you'll be surprised how well that one works lol.  
  
Sidhelady: Aye that's always way isn't it? Drink more, everything else falls away...until tomorrow morning Mwhaha. And believe me, my mind has severely punished me for such treatment to such a sensitive head. Excuse me while I go retrieve that puddle from the floor known as my brain lol.  
  
Adhara1: Aye purple shooters man...someone was SIPPING it! SIPPING! That's a sure way to burn your throat and gag like there's no tomorrow! Ah remember that despite Mrs Blacks height us midgets can move fast so I reckon Mrs Potter would be the winner lol!  
  
Tigirs-Lex: YAH (munchies happily in the corner of the room)!  
  
The Vodka Fairy: Hell yeah, Vodka makes even the worst of jokes hilariously funny!  
  
Marauder: Lmao ROAR to you too! Ah hugging men, a rare and shunted sight. And aye, I just feel that you can't always have the theatrical 'Ugly Stepsister' with every case you get. Regulus and Sirius DON'T get along, they do not remotely like one another but they are still brothers, they love one another in rather strange ways though they will never show it and have no guilt over not showing it.  
  
Angelcrawler: Hmm good stories let me think...Well there is of course anything by our very own Mira Black (her pen-name) so check that out. There's this AU R/S story called 'Black' which is worth a read, (taps finger to lips as she ponders), there are a lot I like so it's hard hmm, OH there's this site called 'Azkaban's Lair' which is dedicated to R/S stories but there's this one set of stories called 'The Midsummer conversations' that you should read, each from a different perspective of the whole Whomping Willow secret betrayal thing! That's Brilliant! As for the Fanart no, no one's drawn anything for me (pouts lol) although I have like a hundred sketches with me. I just don't know where to put them and I don't know how to make a website (darn)!  
  
Callista Silverheart: Heh, my name came from Callista so it was weird seeing that lol! Ooh no Catering is one place I refuse to work because for the first years of my life my parents ran 'the Harvester' so I've seen my fair share lol. Having said that it was great fun to live in a restaurant! But I know about the sarky customer's man, I have to listen to them nearly everyday! But I'm glad I could bring some light in lol!  
  
Mira Black: LMAO I can't believe you did that! Traumatising all those innocent (PAH yeah right!) kids. Lmao like I said, all parents are based on the real ones I know, the Lupins actually being my own, only switch the genders around LMAO!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Ah thank you, sorry this one was a little slower.  
  
Super Yam: Honestly, if Sirius Black turned up on my doorstop I wouldn't just invite him to stay, I'd show him my bed PERSONALLY Lmao!  
  
Elrohir Lover: WOO WOO Second date! You gonna go? I reckon you should, it would be funny...(grumbles about her own none existent sex life but grins on Elrohir's behalf). I keep getting told off for cracking my knuckles but it's a bad habit I can't seem to break.  
  
Upside-down Memory: Ah why thank you. The whole tasteful thing is because it's basically like you said, you read some and think 'squicky' so this is for me as much as it is for you guys lol. Aye, like I've said before the parents are based on real ones I know (including lovelie mumsie and Dad downstairs lol) but of course I haven't written the typical things like ' Heads up, the dead has arisen' (Yeah, thanks dad, love you too). I won't pretend they understand me though lol, I'm their quirky kid that does something weirdly entertaining every now and again lol!  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Hmm yah, exams...don't you just love them (sarcasm undiluted there)! 


	24. Carmen Pink

Disclaimer: Not mine and never have been.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII  
  
Chapter 24 – Carmen Pink  
  
True to my word the minute my body awoke I was up, running like a mad man around the house getting ready to make my way to the Potters.  
  
I think I was giving an irrepressible energy after my nights revelations, so much so that I completely blanked the tell-tale signs of an upcoming transformation, which was not but a few days away.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Remus thundered down the stairs, swinging a navy blue overcoat on as he entered the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast and quickly after folding it put it in his mouth. Swallowing he then kissed his mother on the cheek, hugged his father and then turned on his heel back out of the room.  
  
The front door closed and Brigit looked blankly at her husband who looked just as stunned back.  
  
"I think we've just been hit by Hurricane Remus." He said calmly as he sipped his drink, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II  
  
Panting a little from his fast pace Remus alternated between a fast walk and a jog. He shrugged his coat off, too hot due to his speedy walk and folded it to rest on his arm as he jogged once more.  
  
Turning the corner the familiar green door stood not two houses away. He all but ran to it, swinging the gate open and ignoring the desperate crunching of the path's gravel under his shoes.  
  
After stopping for a moment to rest his hands on his knees to catch his breath he stood tall once more before giving three hard knocks on the door.  
  
He heard slight commotion from inside, people talking as they moved, and finally the door was opened to reveal his messy-haired friend. Almost in disbelief James's jaw dropped as with the still stunned look on his face he pulled up his pyjama sleeve to look at his watch.  
  
"Bloody hell Moony, its quarter to nine in the morning!"  
  
"You obviously didn't take my 'I'll be round as soon as I'm awake' to heart then?" The tawny boy said with a slight smirk on his face and James's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Thank god you didn't wake up at 6." He mumbled as he turned to let the other boy in.  
  
Remus stepped over the threshold with a small smile and James took his coat off his arm for him. Then the stag animagus kind of just pointed his chin in the direction of the stairs before moving into the kitchen with a wink.  
  
Cocking his head slightly Remus made his way upstairs until he reached James's room. Nudging it open he poked his head round the still dark room, the curtains letting no light in at all.  
  
He let his gaze drift over to the lump onto the spare bed, which moved in a steady motion as Sirius's breathing cast a soothing sound around the room.  
  
Creeping in quietly Remus slipped through the gap of the door, trying to avoid letting in too much light, before making his way over to the lump on the bed.  
  
Carefully he sat on the bed, as not to wake his mate as he slowly pulled the quilt down off what he believed was Sirius's head. The familiar black hair revealed itself followed closely by the relaxed features of his boyfriend.  
  
Sirius's lips were slightly parted, as air slipped in almost soundlessly and every now and again his eyelids would flutter in dream. Remus liked to think that if Sirius was in his dog form then he would be whimpering and kicking his back leg.  
  
He traced a finger sweetly down a delicate cheek, frowning at the small red bruise that was fading on his cheek, before trailing his finger down to rest on the soft lips of the animagus.  
  
After a few more silent minutes of simply watching his lover Remus leant down and placed a chaste but firm kiss on the same lips, smiling a little at the snuffled grunt that soon turned into a moan.  
  
He then pulled back with sapphire eyes watching him closely.  
  
Before he could say anything Remus found himself being cupped from the back of his neck where he was promptly pulled back down into a gentle kiss giggling.  
  
"You really weren't kidding when you said as soon as you were awake were you?" Sirius said with amusement lighting up his eyes and Remus laughed.  
  
"Foolish of you boys to doubt me really."  
  
Chuckling Sirius pushed himself up into a sitting position, bending a knee and resting his arm on it idly as he leant backwards on his other hand.  
  
"Feeling any better?" Remus asked as he tentatively pushed a strand of hair back behind Sirius's ear, his fingers then tickling down to rest on his cheek as he watched the blue eyes for any revealing emotions.  
  
"Now you're here." Remus grinned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Mushy mate." He said and laughing Sirius pulled him forwards into another kiss.  
  
"Guess I better get up then."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII  
  
Sirius led the way into the kitchen, Remus right behind him where they found James yawning widely. The bespectacled boy grinned as they entered and held up a note for Sirius to take.  
  
"The parentals have gone out but seems they have left us with an agenda." He said as Sirius scanned the letter then looked up.  
  
"Why do we need to go to a hardware shop?" He asked and James stood, picking up some money his parents had left on the counter.  
  
"You, my dear Padfoot, are to help my mother's ongoing battle against the pea-green of that room that is going to be yours and purchase a new shade to decorate the room in." James said, smirking at his friend's shocked look.  
  
"Seriously mate, this is too much. You've all done enough." Sirius said awed and James merely laughed.  
  
"Mate, my mother won't stop until you are Sirius Potter!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"There's so many, which colour would your mum like Prongs?" Sirius asked as he ran a finger over the various tins of paint lined on the shelves. Remus was crouched looking at the colours lower down and James was highly amused by the muggle lawn mower.  
  
"What's that, missed that mate?" James said wiping his giggling teary eyes as he gave another shake of his head at the ridiculous things muggles came up with.  
  
"What colour would your mum like?" Sirius asked again as he placed a hand on Remus's shoulder to bend forwards slightly to scan the tin the werewolf was reading.  
  
"Padfoot, mate, it's –your- room. Pick a colour –you- like." James said as he moved forwards then smirked as he chucked a tin at his best friend.  
  
"Have that one."  
  
Sirius looked down at the tin then back up at the other boy.  
  
"James...I am not sleeping in a 'Carmen Pink' room."  
  
Remus laughed as he stood again then carried on looking. Sirius, after shaking his head at his friend, turned to follow his boyfriend. He slipped a hand into the smaller teens as they scanned the shelves, James running to catch up with his hands in his pockets as he walked along side them.  
  
"Well my mum says that a key factor for this is for you to develop a 'home character', whatever that means, so I think you need to go for something you'd really like if you want to please my mum."  
  
Nodding Sirius scanned the shelves until he grabbed down a reasonable large can of paint.  
  
"How about this?" He said handing it over to his friend.  
  
"Burgundy?"  
  
"Dunno, just seems very 'Potter Gryffindorish'." Sirius said shrugging and Remus nodded.  
  
"I like it," James said smiling, "But don't partner it up with gold that would be just like Hogwarts. Go with..." He dragged out the last word as he looked around but it was Remus who grabbed another can with a smile.  
  
"Black." He said holding it up and before Sirius could protest James nodded.  
  
"Perfect! Now we go buy, Heel Padfoot."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Now we empty this hell hole!" James said as he moved forwards into the spare room where various things lay clustered in it. Boxes on tables, chairs stuffed into corners with a sheet over them, a broken broom that had obviously meant to have been fixed but never saw the light of day again.  
  
"This will take all day!" Sirius said as he entered, grabbing a box and dragging it into the corridor.  
  
Just them a shrill sound filled the air causing them to jump a mile, except James who simply laughed.  
  
"Seriously you two, you're going to have to stop jumping at the Floo whistle!" He said as he left the room, going downstairs leaving the other two boys alone.  
  
"This is a mess." Sirius said as he moved towards the table in the room before turning and scanning the room. There was a slight dimple on one of his cheeks that caught Remus's attention and there was a...a happiness in those blue eyes that Remus found himself smiling at the sight.  
  
Despite all Sirius's protests any fool could see that the dark haired teen was excited at the prospect of this being his room. Remus joined his boyfriend by walking over to his side and burying his head in the shoulder length hair he wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist.  
  
"You can put up those ridiculous posters of...oh what are they called?" He asked as he frowned looking at Sirius who simply shrugged and smirked at him.  
  
"You know, the muggle band you like, Oh what's their name?" He said clicking his fingers as he tried to remember.  
  
"The Sex Pistols?" Sirius offered and Remus slapped his chest in triumph.  
  
"Sex Pistols! That's the one!" He said and laughing Sirius dipped the tawny haired boy before placing a toe-curling kiss on the laughing werewolf's lips.  
  
At first it was meant in light-hearted banter but slowly they became more and more sensual in their strokes until finally they were spread out on the floor, Remus on his back with Sirius led beside him as they kissed longingly.  
  
Sirius's hand made a painfully slow trail down the werewolf's side, Remus's breath hitching slightly at the feeling as that same hand teased the edges of his shirt before slipping under to tickle the sensitive stomach of the smaller boy.  
  
"You know, I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you two jumping each other."  
  
They broke apart abruptly to find James smirking at them, blushes jumping to both cheeks as they quickly stood up and straightened their clothes.  
  
"Bloody useless at clearing the room aren't you." James said as he moved past them to pick up another box, Remus following suit this time as Sirius shrugged.  
  
"We seem to be interrupted a lot recently, can't blame us if all that pent up horniness tries to break out."  
  
"SIRIUS!" Remus said in a laughing scolding tone as James pretended to cringe.  
  
"Will you two –stop- with the imagery. I like you two, you look very good together, doesn't mean I want to imagine Remus going for a 'ride'."  
  
Remus gave a great gasp as Sirius let out a laughing bark before moving to give his Best friend a dead arm.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that James Potter!" The werewolf said as he helped his boyfriend move the table out of the room.  
  
"Besides, how do you know it isn't –me- that goes for the ride?" Sirius said as Remus stared open mouthed at him before giving him a mock glare.  
  
"Eugh, Guess I was right about the 'Moony's Bitch' thing then."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius snuggled further down into the duvet of the bed he had in James's room as the other boy continued to get dressed.  
  
"Sirius..." James said suddenly causing the taller boy to look over at him.  
  
"Yeah mate?"  
  
"Tomorrow I'm meeting up with Frank...  
  
"Longbottom right?"  
  
"Yeah, well anyway, we're going to look around muggle London. It was a bet about something I can't even remember now but the deal was if I lost I would show him around London over the holidays so I won't be here tomorrow."  
  
Sirius sat up a little as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Oh...um, should I start the decorating then?"  
  
James shook his head with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, lets leave the over-excitable puppy alone with paint and a nice clean house." He said sarcastically before he climbed under his cover.  
  
"No, I meant maybe you could go round Remus's tomorrow? Or get out a bit at least because I think you two need some 'quality time', especially with everything that's going on."  
  
Nodding Sirius mulled this over in his head before he grinned at the other boy gratefully.  
  
"I think I will, Thanks Prongs."  
  
"Pleasure mate, pleasure."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hp-Azn: OH YEAH! Ta for reminding me, I've been so busy lately that I completely forgot. I can start work on that now as well.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: LMAO I like to picture them as what the Marauders –may- have been like had they been giving the chance to be parents.  
  
Happo: 'Is that the African or European Sparrow?' "Huh, what I don't know that AAAAAAHH!"  
  
Akuma Malick: Ah hell no, I said I –should-...doesn't mean I will aha!  
  
Avain: Aye I totally agree, there's just something that you love about this couple! They're so sweet together! And yeah I felt that even the exhibitionist Sirius Black would feel a little put off with the concept of everyone downstairs. This whole developing relationship thing is fun, building steadily into this couple everyone loves.  
  
Legolas19: Lmao, here you! Once more, with feeling lol!  
  
Sidhelady: (Bows head in shame) I am sorry, I too feel a little ashamed of not seizing the perfect moment but I felt it wouldn't be as realistic then (ala sigh). And I have come to conclusion that either I'm really tired or you're really stoned because most of that review made no sense –whatsoever- Lmao! As for parental saints, ouch, my condolences.  
  
Angelcrawler: Ah go forth and write lol! Glad I could've been of inspiration lol! As for the artwork, I have a ton of it like I said and I'll have to look into that website thing. I think my sister wanted to have a shot at it bless her.  
  
Enelya Aldarion: To answer the film question, No I use purely what I get from the books. I like David Thewlis's Lupin and Gary Oldman's Sirius but I have always had my own image in my head and this is them. Plus I'm glad that you like the little Harry side notes, I always feel those who haven't read my other stories may get a little lost but there you go.  
  
Obviously oblivious: LMAO Ah like a 'story overdose', what a way to go.  
  
Marauder: Lol thank you, I rather liked the pillar thing myself lol.  
  
Adhara1: Well then how about I get Remus to give him more 'hugs' in the next chappie (grins).  
  
Tiffany: Lol why thank you very much.  
  
Elvencherry07: Ta mucha lol!  
  
Super Yam: Lol Aye, Happy is coming don't fret. And aye to the bedroom thing too, lets see if we can get a silencing charm up there lol.  
  
Upside-down memory: Lmao, just consider it part of the 'Athena language'! And you have my sympathises, I would've gone –skits- if my mum had done that. I don't know, my parents always made one promise and that was that they would create happy memories for their children no matter how much money we had so we're a pretty tight family.  
  
Passionflower: Lol, poor you. I always wind my friend up by being all chatty and cool with their parents making them think I'm brill of which I then tease them going 'You're mum loves me' and they answer 'only 'cause you're a kiss ass!' LMAO ah funny times! But if I had a problem like Sirius then it's to Kirsty I would go because, bless her, she'd take me own regardless to what her parents said.  
  
Callista Silverheart: Ouch, poor you! Well on the bright side at least you got more money for it. Lol, thanks for the compliment about the story, it's nice to just slip into this world every now and again.  
  
Elrohir Lover: LMAO (-wolf whistles-) go you! Older, sexier male on the hots for you...damn you LMAO! And aw ain't you lovely, nice to know there's some one to natter to lol.  
  
Sicka: LMAO you sound just as bad as me. When I always mean to revise I always manage to talk myself out of it by reading this (sigh) ah well, I'm sure you'll be fine won't you. Secondly, thanks and welcome lol! 


	25. Brief Interlude from Reality

Disclaimer: Not mine and never will be (damn!).  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 25 – Brief interlude from Reality  
  
Bless James, he always liked to act as though we made him cringe but he always seemed to go out of his way to make Sirius and me happy.  
  
So here was James's gift to Sirius, despite giving the man a roof over his head. He was going to give us one day just to ourselves, one day of no over- shadowing feud between the Blacks and no strenuous re-decorating.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Sirius rolled away from the infuriating poking that was trying to awaken him from his slumber with a grunt and a quick tug of his duvet over his head.  
  
The poking had other ideas and merely followed him, continuing to poke him in the arm. He gave another grumble that resembled something like 'gerrof'.  
  
Sighing the unseen attacker moved, Sirius smirking, as he believed he had won when suddenly his quilt was whipped off his body leaving him unprotected from the bite of the morning air.  
  
"AHH JAMES!" Sirius cried sitting up as he sat up to scowl at his grinning friend.  
  
"Morning mate, bit nippy isn't it?" He said as though he hadn't just flung his Best friend's quilt out the bedroom door.  
  
"You're such a prick Jim." Sirius grumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with a balled up fist like a tired child.  
  
"Yeah well, welcome to the land of the living mate. You get to hang around with Remus today, why the hell are you complaining?"  
  
"Oh Yeah!" Sirius said grinning now up at his friend who sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry Jim."  
  
"So you should be. Try to do something nice and this is the gratitude I get."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius tugged at his jacket as he made his way down the streets of Bristol towards the Lupin household. Shoving his hands in his jeans he ignored the appreciative glances from two passing giggling girls until he finally came across the familiar door with a smile pulling at his lips.  
  
Knocking loudly he idly let his gaze drift round the blooming garden. He turned back to the door when he heard muffled footsteps coming down the stairs.  
  
"Sirius? That you?" Came a voice as the person looked around for the house- keys.  
  
"Nah it's your piece of stuff." Sirius replied and grinned when the door finally opened to reveal a smiling Remus still in his dressing gown.  
  
"Oh goodie." The werewolf replied with a chuckle and pulled his boyfriend in to place a chaste kiss on the animagi's lips.  
  
"Morning." He said when they pulled back.  
  
"Morning." Sirius replied with a little laugh.  
  
"What're you doing here anyway? Not that I'm not happy about it."  
  
"Prongs thought it be good for us to have a day to ourselves. So I'm here to drag you into the city centre with me."  
  
Remus laughed and hugged his mate around the stomach.  
  
"Well I'd better go get dressed then hadn't I?"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus silently laughed again as once more the bus lurched throwing him into Sirius's lap who was laughing just as much.  
  
"You know, compared to this guy the Knight Bus doesn't seem nearly as bad." The werewolf whispered into his boyfriend's ear and the other boy nodded in agreement.  
  
"Muggle Bus-drivers are bloody brilliant, they take no shit!"  
  
"Oh we're here, ding the bell!" Remus said and Sirius leant forwards to press the little square bell on a bus pole.  
  
Slowly the muggle double-decker finally pulled up to a bus park and the two teens jumped off, ready to go explore Bristol City Centre.  
  
"Where to first?" Remus said as he slipped his hand into Sirius's, pointedly ignoring the stares of some pedestrians.  
  
"Up to you. We have the Gallery's shopping centre, St Nic's market or Park Street." Sirius said as he scowled at a pair of giggling twelve year-olds.  
  
"Gallery's first, it's closer."  
  
They made their way round the corner where they came across the centre crossroads where there were a number of entertainers and buskers performing. A woman playing an acoustic guitar smiled kindly as they passed in which they returned the gesture, throwing a bit of change in her open guitar case.  
  
They entered the bustling shopping centre through one of the four entrances and quickly jumped on a set of escalators (much to Sirius's amusement as he found the stairs moved much slower then the moving banister) onto the second floor.  
  
"Can I go in there?" Sirius asked as he spotted a shop with vibrant punk style clothes in it causing Remus to roll his eyes but smile all the same.  
  
"Knock yourself out, I'm just going to be in here next door." He said pointing to a large bookshop next to it.  
  
"Waterstones? What have water and stones got to do with books?" Said the taller teen with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Oh shut up and go buy your ridiculously priced clothes." Remus said with a laugh and a playful shove to his mate's arm.  
  
After watching his boyfriend enter the punk shop Remus entered the almost silent bookstore where he breathed a happy sigh. This really was his favourite type of atmosphere...well all right, favourite after –Sirius- of course.  
  
He browsed the books with a relaxed air about him. His finger trailed over the book spines until he stopped in the mythology section. He slipped books off and back onto the shelves as he flipped briefly through them until he came across an Egyptian mythology text. Remembering back to the whole 'Ra Sun God' incident with Sirius he tucked the book under his arm for purchasing before making a bee-line towards the English literature and poetry section.  
  
After scanning a few more of these he jumped when a hand fell heavily on his shoulder.  
  
"Jesus Sirius! Give me a heart att..." he said as he turned to face his attacker only to stop mid sentence when he came face to face with a grinning Lily Evans.  
  
"Lily!" Remus said with a laugh as the two hugged.  
  
"Hello Remus, nice to see you in my neck of the woods." She said grinning and it was then that the werewolf spotted the two girls behind Lily who seemed to be happily scanning the boy over.  
  
"Muggle friends?" He whispered into the girl's ear and she nodded.  
  
"Yep, it's nice just to be muggle Lily every now and again." She said and one of the two girls sighed loudly in a teasing manner.  
  
"Honestly Lils, whispering sweet nothings into your boyfriend's ear when we're standing right here."  
  
"Shut up you, Remus isn't my boyfriend."  
  
"He's mine."  
  
Every one turned to the tall grinning boy just behind the girls and Remus smiled at his mate.  
  
"What! You're gay? Dammit, another two bite the dust." The same girl said in the same teasing tone as Sirius moved round to place an arm around the Were's waist.  
  
"Besides, it would be betraying James if Rem went out with you." Sirius said winking at the red head who gave him a cold stare.  
  
"Just because your friend likes me doesn't mean he has claim over me." She said crossing her arms over her chest but there was a humour in her eyes.  
  
"Whose James?" The other girl asked as Lily shook her head and turned back to them.  
  
"No one, come on we've already barged in on their date." She began to push the other two girls away as she turned to wave back at the boys.  
  
"Bye!" She called and one girl made a weak grabbing movement behind her towards the two male teens.  
  
"I want to stay with the pretty boys." Was the last thing they heard before the three girls disappeared from sight. Sirius chuckled before looking down at the two books Remus was clutching.  
  
"Gonna buy those?" He asked and Remus nodded before glancing down at the bag in his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"What'd you buy?" He asked as they made their way towards the counter.  
  
"Just a pair of trousers." Sirius replied pulling them out slightly to reveal some bootleg black cords. Smiling the werewolf had his books rung up before Sirius took his hand again and led them out of the shop.  
  
"Market now? I want to get you something nice." He said as Remus rested his head on the taller teen's shoulder.  
  
"You're supposed to be watching your money Padfoot." Remus scolded slightly and Sirius chuckled lightly.  
  
"I can spare this little bit."  
  
Finally relenting Remus let himself be pulled out of the shopping centre and down a little back street until they came to large oak doors opened to reveal an indoor market.  
  
They passed various stalls; ones with slogan T-shirts, silverware, toys, candles, everything. Remus however stopped as he came across a beautiful bed throw. It was deep tie-dye red but there was a black Celtic circular pattern in the centre that linked at various points to the black border, A black crescent moon lying in the middle of the circle.  
  
"That'll look nice in your room when it's done." The werewolf said and before Sirius could protest Remus had already strode forwards and purchased it.  
  
"I thought I was buying something for you?" Sirius said, huffing mockingly, but smiling as his boyfriend handed him the bag containing the throw.  
  
"Well now everytime you go to bed you can think of me." Remus said grinning and a mischievous glint came to the animagi's blue eyes.  
  
"Already do, keeps me up all night." He said in a suggestive tone and the werewolf laughed loudly.  
  
"You insatiable beast." He said as he shook his head amused.  
  
"Let me buy a present for you then we can go back to your place." Sirius whispered into Remus's ear and a shiver ran up the tawny boy's spine.  
  
"Ok."  
  
They spent at least another half an hour in there until finally Sirius found a side bag similar to his bed throw but it was a deep purple and instead of a crescent moon there was a pentacle in the centre.  
  
They caught a bus back to somewhere near the Lupin household and they all but stumbled off the bus in a fit of giggles. From there they playfully tugged at one another all the way back to Remus's house until finally with great difficulty (Sirius's hands kept creeping up his shirt) Remus got the front door open.  
  
"Upstairs." Remus growled against Sirius's lips as the other boy grabbed him in a passionate lip-lock and the animagi obliged with the order by pulling the other teen upstairs as he walked backwards into the bedroom.  
  
They quickly chucked their bags and coats to one corner as Remus kicked the door shut behind him and began attacking Sirius's shirt's buttons. He was finding it increasingly hard as Sirius kept tugging at his shirt until finally he relented and let the item of clothing be pulled off.  
  
Finally, both shirtless, they fell backwards onto the bed where they ravished one another's lips with their own, moans filling the air as fingers trailed seductive paths down backs, sides, stomachs –everywhere-.  
  
"Sirius." Remus panted as he arched into one long stroke down his body.  
  
In response Sirius trailed a path of kisses down the smaller teen's body, each kiss light and almost faint in touch. He followed the path with his fingers until he came to rest them lightly where skin morphed into denim of the trousers Remus still wore. Reaching up he placed a searing kiss on the werewolf's lips as he pulled the flies of the heavy material down at the same time.  
  
Sirius ran his hands down the lean legs of his lover bringing the clothing with him. He kissed his way back up to repeat the gesture on the other boy's boxers gently. Then he shimmied himself out of his remaining clothes and moved up to lie beside the now lightly panting boy.  
  
"Love you." He said as he kissed tentatively at the juncture where Remus's neck met just under his ear drawing another heavy moan from the Were.  
  
"You too." Remus managed to croak out huskily as he reached up to entwine his fingers in the raven hair on the back of Sirius's head before pulling him down for a kiss.  
  
Sirius's hands wandered lower until he managed to draw a hitched breath from his lover, a motion of stop-start breathing coming in patterns from the boy beneath him as he himself began to find his breath more laboured.  
  
When the animagus moved to lie between his legs Remus was lost, blinded by the most overpowering sensations as slowly they rocked together, around, above, beneath and inside one another.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You know I think sex was the best invention ever." Sirius stated as he lay on his stomach beside Remus, Braced up on his forearms as he looked sideways at his lover with a cocked head.  
  
Remus chuckled as he too lay on his stomach but his head was resting in his folded arms, face turned towards Sirius but eyes closed.  
  
"Do you really?" He said mildly and Sirius nodded once, affirmatively.  
  
"Yep, but I think sex with you was an even better invention." He said leaning sideways ever so slightly to place a kiss on Remus's cheek. The werewolf chuckled again.  
  
"Sentimental fool." He muttered before opening his eyes and kissing the other boy lightly on the lips.  
  
"Thanks for this Moony." Sirius said suddenly in a much more serious tone then before. This made the other boy frown at him slightly in confusion as he lifted his head from his arms.  
  
"For what?" He asked and before he answered the animagus placed a gentle kiss on the pink lips before him.  
  
"For making me forget for a while." He said and Remus grinned as he moved upwards, pushing Sirius onto his back before straddling his hips.  
  
"I'll make you forget several times before you have to go home." He said in a sultry voice as he moved to a particular place causing the other boy to groan happily through a wide grin.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I'm not sure Waterstones was even around in the 70's, but I just wanted Sirius to say that line lol. That was just a pure fluff chapter wasn't it? Ah well, fluffys good, we can work with fluffy.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo: Ah shit I knew I forgot someone, my sincerest apologies to Gup and Panda. Lmao horny indeed, much more so in this one lol.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Aw thank you very much.  
  
Passionflower: Arguments, one thing that I always hated in high school. Usually a lot of people in my year argued about ridiculous things like 'you didn't call me last night, you are obviously a bitch and I hate you!' One reason why I opted to go to College rather then Sixth Form.  
  
Elvencherry07: Ah shucks, well if you're not on vacation here you go lol!  
  
Legolas19: Aw thank you, we like cute.  
  
Sidhelady: LMAO ha see! I don't know, I just always imagined Padfoot getting caught up in the Punk Rock scene, he has that wildness to him (GOD SAVE THE QUEEN, SHE AIN'T NO HUMAN BEING!)! –NOT- ABBA, please no, I couldn't do that to Remus. ABBA is like being hit on the head by an IKEA shelf, it hurts but you can't help but admire the craftsmanship! Fluffy pink...Sirius...Remus...Handcuffs, wait, no! LMAO!  
  
Adhara1: Do you not find lawn mowers fascinating? They scare the hell out of me ever since I saw one rear up and those blades were going a mile a minute. Scary fucker!  
  
Sicka: Hehe indeed, when the cats away the mice will play.  
  
White-winged Sihde: Pink...strangely I could see Sirius finding it hilariously funny to paint baby Harry's room Carmen pink before Lily beats him round the head.  
  
Hp-Azn: My hair was actually Carmen pink but now it's turned a strange blonde highlighted colour...which is kinda cool lol!  
  
Upside-down memory: Lmao Feel free, the Athena language is by no means copyrighted! Lmao that's my predicament. My friend likes my writing but she isn't too keen on the idea on Sirius and Remus together. She said she read 'Stop all the Clocks' and was going to leave a message like 'That was nice but why Sirius and Remus' but then she say every one else's reviews and thought 'Nah, don't want to piss them off.' Makes me laugh bless her.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Ugh finals, fun for you. I offer my deepest sympathises and Good luck in whatever it is you do.  
  
Enelya Aldarion: Aye I wasn't keen on how they did the werewolf either but I suppose with Van Helsing just coming out too they had to do something different or be called copy-cats.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Aw come back to life, we'd miss you. Elrohir Lover: I'm sure you're not stupid or ordinary. I like to think one way or another everyone's special in even the tinniest of ways. That goes for all my reviewers! Lol glad you liked the Hurricane Remus thing, I've been known to do that to the 'rentals every once and a while! Hey Micha, glad to see you like it too and now you know because of your comment I know have a picture of Remus and Sirius sitting at a computer reading these fanfics (cracks up at imagery).  
  
Super Yam: I'm going to go with the former of 'Excitement' lol! Aye I'm trying to go faster but I have this whole thing set out but it doesn't happen until the seventh year...I still have SIXTH to go through! I'm sort of just winging it at the moment, as I really need to think of a plot line for their sixth year.  
  
Marauder: Lol I feel proud about making you laugh that long! I love it when you read fics and you just –burst- out laughing. I read one about Harry's homework for Trelawney called something like '100 ways for Harry Potter to die' and I –cried- with laughter. As for James I think he could pick up a few seductive tips from these two troublemakers.  
  
Avain: Lmao thank you very much, you do flatter me so. As for me I like pink on my head but for my room it might be a bit painful and would go against the whole 'Dark poet' thing I have going on lol!  
  
Callista Silverheart: Lmao here you are, smutty enough lol? Hmm flirting advice, lets see. I usually just go up with a 'Hey, I'm Callie' but you said you're too shy so let me think. Well just a smile to start with I thinks best, not a flirty 'come hither' but a 'hey lets have a conversation' thing. Always a good start 'cause if you get a smile back it's pretty easy because either A) they come over with the 'Hey, I'm .......' Or you B) that's an invite for you to go over and chat. If you need more then that feel free to ask but I don't pretend to be a master at this lol.  
  
Akuma Malick: Aye I imagined then a little younger but there you go, can't win them all can you. But like you said loved it to bits lol. Glad you liked the chapter, everyone has seemed to sum it up as 'Fluffy'!  
  
Kitty254781: Lmao so sorry, wouldn't want to get my reviewers killed now!  
  
Amari Srfalas: Lmao glad you liked it. 


	26. Redecorating

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been because if they were you know what they'd be doing lol!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 26 – Redecorating  
  
I think we both needed that day. The break from everything happening around us was like putting a Band-Aid on Sirius's confused mind.  
  
However to further more the recovering we began the decorating of Sirius's new room in the Potter household. This is one of the funniest memories I ever have of us Marauders because it was a day of throwing away restraints and just being the kids that we really were at heart.  
  
But something I never like to think about is the first whispers of the First Wizarding War began around this time also. But for the briefest of moments we were allowed this time to just be us...the children of less fearful times.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Remus winced once more as he moved into a sitting position. He heard faint footfalls on the cellar stairs as he looked up and watched as his mother descended them with clothes bundled in her arms.  
  
She placed them on a chair as she moved to unlock the door of the penned off section in the basement. As soon as the door was open she moved quickly inside and wrapped a sheet around Remus's shoulders, biting her lip to hold off the tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"It's ok mum." Remus said with a hoarse voice as his mother rubbed his shoulders lightly, pulling out her wand to try and heal any particularly nasty looking cuts he had gathered through the night.  
  
"I know sweetie, I just hate looking you up down here...like an animal." She whispered before letting her son lean on her as they both stood to move towards the clothes.  
  
"Here we are, arms in the air." She said as the teen did as she asked so she could slip a nice baggy jumper (one of Ethan's) over his head before pulling it down to rest loosely on him to avoid sticking to wounds.  
  
He managed to pull on his trousers by supporting one hand on his mother's shoulder as he did so. She then half supported, half carried him up the stairs not stopping until they reached his bedroom where he lay down on the bed and smiled gratefully up at his mother.  
  
"Thanks mum." He said before he closed his eyes and feel into a deep slumber for a good amount of the day.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II  
  
The following day after his transformation he padded his way down the stairs to the kitchen where he found his father at the table reading the newspaper and his mother at the kitchen stove trying to make the toaster work how it was supposed to.  
  
"Morning." He said as he settled himself, with a little wince, down at the table. His father looked up and smiled at him as he folded the newspaper and placed it back in the centre of the table.  
  
"Morning son, feeling any better today?" He asked as he reached over to place a kindly hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Better then yesterday thankfully. I'm helping the Potters and Sirius today and yes mum, I do feel up to it." He added quickly as his mother opened her mouth but she gave him a wry grin as she closed it again.  
  
Ethan Lupin laughed as he finished off his morning coffee.  
  
"He knows you too well." He said with a raised eyebrow at his wife who merely gave him a swat on the shoulder.  
  
Remus grinned as his parents began to have a playful bicker. Rolling his eyes he reached across the table he picked up the Daily Prophet where he unfolded it and began to read.  
  
'MASKED THUGS STRIKE OUT AT MUGGLE-BORN.  
  
Yesterday around 7pm Mrs Anita Hornswickle, 34, a muggle-born witch from Glasgow, was attacked by what she described as 'masked wizards in black cloaks'. She said she had "just popped down the shops to purchase some of those unusual muggle sweets when this gentleman, or woman I couldn't tell due to the mask, asked me if my name was Anita Hornswickle. When I answered that indeed that was my name they then began to get a little rough, forming a sort of circle around me as one threatened me with various hexes."  
  
Mrs Hornswickle was admitted to St Mungo's hospital for a few minor injuries and shock.  
  
Unfortunately this seems to be more then a one off incident. A similar case happened recently to a regular muggle in Birmingham. The muggle authorities have passed it off as a common robbery incident but as the cases seem to connect we should begin to question the reason behind these attacks.'  
  
Frowning Remus placed the paper down flat in front of him on the table as he looked up at his father.  
  
"Have you read this?" He asked as Ethan Lupin looked across and a sudden serious look came to his features.  
  
"Yes, disgusting isn't it? I bet it's some stuck up pureblooded youngsters that are doing it, you know what they're like nowadays. Blood seems to becoming an issue as of late." The man said trying to hold all bitterness in his voice to a bare minimum.  
  
"It shouldn't! You can't find a wizard today who hasn't got muggle blood –somewhere- in their line or family. I mean look at James! He's a pure- blood but doesn't he have an Auntie somewhere married to a nice young muggle?" Brigit Lupin said as she moved towards the sink with her husband's empty cup.  
  
"The Ministry seems to be getting just as bad. They like to talk about equality but that young new chap...oh what's his name, the Minister?" Ethan said clicking his fingers.  
  
"Cornelious Fudge and he isn't –that- new dad." Remus said as he scanned the article again.  
  
"Yes well, even he seems to be a bit driven by 'Wizard pride'. What a load of balderdash, 'Pride' indeed."  
  
With a final shake of his head Remus's father stood and kissed his wife on the cheek.  
  
"I'm off to work now anyway. You," He ruffled Remus's hair, "Have a good day."  
  
"Will do dad." Remus said as he frowned slightly trying to straighten his hair as his mother laughed at his antics.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius wrenched the door open as he reached it to find Remus grinning up at him. He leaned forwards to capture the other boy's lips in his own and ignored the muffled laughter coming from his partner.  
  
"Well hello to you too." Remus said after he had stepped through the threshold and was currently being tugged up the stairs by the over excitable boy.  
  
"We were just about to start without you!" The darker teen said as he pulled him into the bedroom where James was already with a pair of old holey jeans and a faded Black Sabbath T-shirt on.  
  
"What he means is that –he- was about to become a serial decorator and cover a great deal of the house in this stuff." The boy quipped as he winked at the werewolf.  
  
"You dressed for the occasion?" Sirius asked completely ignoring his friend's jab. He himself was dressed in a pair of what might've been black jeans but they seemed to have faded to a shade of grey and a black T-shirt that had it's design fading off (or more likely –picked- off by a bored Sirius).  
  
"Of course, but then I haven't exactly got a huge selection of designer label's." The tawny boy quipped as he tugged off his coat to reveal a slightly old and baggy button-up green shirt accompanied by a pair of jeans that had a hole in one knee.  
  
"Right then, lets get started." James said as he moved to kneel by two cans of paint. Using a screwdriver he slipped the tip under the lip to pop it open where they were met with the rich burgundy colour they had chosen. He repeated the motion with the other can.  
  
"Mum brought extra just in case," He said answering Remus's unasked question, "Right boys, dig in."  
  
Taking up one tin Remus poured some of the paint into a tray before handing it to Sirius to do the same. Taking up a roller he dipped it into the tray, rolled it back and forwards to gather some paint then placed it on the wall. He then began to trace the roller up and down as the deep colour began to coat the walls.  
  
"This was definitely a good choice." Sirius said happily, as he stood not far off from his boyfriend, copying his movements as James worked on the wall across from them.  
  
They worked like this for a good few hours, talking as they did so and slowly getting themselves covered in the same burgundy colour as the paint flicked back at them every now and again.  
  
"I'm going to get us some sandwiches." James declared after 1 o clock had been and gone. Placing his roller down he wiped his hands down his jeans and smirked at the other two.  
  
"No bunny activities while I'm away." He said and Sirius laughed as Remus's cheeks turned a similar colour to the wall. The bespectacled boy left leaving the other two to work.  
  
Just as Remus was about to bend over to roll more paint onto his brush he felt a cold wet feeling run down his back causing him to give a little squeak. Turning abruptly he saw Sirius smirking at him trying to look innocent.  
  
"Sirius Black...did you just put paint on my back?" He asked and the taller teen grinned but shook his head. Reaching to touch his back the werewolf felt a sticky substance on his shirt and when he brought his hand back to his front there was the rich red colour on his fingers.  
  
"Git!" He laughed before taking up his own roller and running it down the front of the other boy's T-shirt causing Sirius to yell as he laughed.  
  
"On Guard!" He cried and the two made sword motions with their brushes as they began to coat each other in pain, laughing the whole time.  
  
"AAH SIRIUS!" Remus said as he was pushed to the floor and straddled where his mate promptly began to paint little patterns on his face using a paint- coated finger.  
  
"Never start a fight with a Black!" Sirius laughed as he wrote 'Sirius woz 'ere' on Remus's stomach with the cold liquid.  
  
"MERCY!" The werewolf laughed as he turned his face away from the finger that threatened to write a similar message across his forehead.  
  
"You just couldn't do it could you?"  
  
They both looked over to find James placing a plate of refreshments on a chair in the room, shaking his head as he grinned at them.  
  
"You're just jealous." Sirius quipped as he flicked paint over at the messy- haired teen who glared mockingly.  
  
"Padfoot, Moony may be a pussy when it comes to fights but I assure you I will not hold back." To emphasise his point he raised his own brush threateningly. Giving a growl very similar to his animagus form Sirius took up his own 'weapon' and after a brief battle cry from James the two began to cover each other in the vibrant paint.  
  
Remus soon took up his own roller and leaped onto Sirius's back causing his boyfriend to give a startled yell when the roller was pushed under his shirt. James laughed maniacally as he helped me drag the other teen down to cover him in paint.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Well this is looking really good." Remus said leaning back on the heels of his palms as he scanned the room. He then turned to look at Sirius and couldn't fight off the huge smirk threatening to spill over.  
  
"And I must say you do match the room oh so well." He added and earned himself a scowl.  
  
Sirius sighed as he turned to scan the room once more. His face was half covered with the burgundy paint like a tribal warrior and his clothes didn't even resemble the black colour as before. The paint was beginning to dry and it flaked here and there on his hands as he pulled his knees to his chest to rest his chin on his knees.  
  
"Shut up Moony...you too Prongs." He grumbled good-naturedly as James fell onto his back laughing.  
  
"You started it." Remus said leaning across to place a kiss on the dog animagi's cheek, spluttering a little when some paint went into his mouth.  
  
"Besides, now you really fit your barbarian look!" James added and Remus chuckled as he snuggled closer to his mate.  
  
"You can go right off people you know Prongs mate!" Sirius said in a low dangerous voice but merely caused the other two to laugh at his antics.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Oh this looks wonderful boys, you've done a wonderful job!" Sarah Potter said as she poked her head in through the doorway.  
  
Remus rubbed a damp towel down his face removing the last traces of paint from his skin and smiled at the woman.  
  
"Thanks Mrs Potter." He said and Sirius repeated the words as he moved forwards to slip his arms around the slimmer boy's waist. He placed a grateful kiss on the back of the werewolf's neck before leading him downstairs.  
  
"I'll be right back Mrs Potter, I'm just going to walk Remus home."  
  
Slipping into his coat Remus waited for Sirius to pull on a jacket before they stepped out onto the dusk lighted streets. The animagi's hand slipped into Remus's as they made their contented way back towards the Lupin household.  
  
"Have fun today?" Sirius asked and smiling the tawny haired boy nodded.  
  
"Particularly when you resembled a large plumb." He said and received a little slap on the rear from Sirius.  
  
"Bad puppy." He quipped making the werewolf laugh.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I HAVE THOUGHT OF A PLOT FOR SIXTH YEAR!!! Finally, the mush that is my brain has evolved!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Passionflower: Lmao a rather random message from you there. I wonder if I had been a guy would I have been gay? That would be weird wouldn't it? It wouldn't be that much different from how I am now actually lol!  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Lol you're welcome!  
  
Sidhelady: Hmm who do I imagine Remus listening too? I suppose someone like T-Rex because of Mark Bolan or something like that. Maybe even a Beatles kind of thing. I can just imagine Remus sitting there grinning as he plays T-rexes 'Children of the Revolution'! I think I may just have to take you up on that promise, eyeliner or Leather could be BLOODY good fun LMAO! As for the Remus thing I'll look into that, don't worry.  
  
Legolas19: LINKIN PARK ARE –AMAZING- LIVE! And every one in the mosh pit is politely angry lol. What I mean is that you'd get crushed but someone will be like 'Ah sorry mate' and everyone was so nice as if anyone collapsed we helped them out! And I love that song!  
  
White-Winged sihde: LMAO strangest blessing I've ever received but thank you.  
  
Adhara1: Hey man that thing –reared- at me! It was out for my blood!  
  
Yapi-is-gay-13: Spiffiness lol! Thank you for your compliments, that was very nice.  
  
Akuma Malick: Here you go lol!  
  
Callista Silverheart: YAH oh good for you deary! He sounds very nice lol, and such a gentleman! And I'm glad the smutty factor met your expectation lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Cor blimey everyone's hooking up with someone lol! Congrats to you (and anyone else lol). And good to hear that the sex scenes are passing for good. Let's see me life at the mo? Really not that fascinating right now as I'm doing a multiple of things (Auditioning for a musical, making an Art Portfolio and sometime getting round to sending a video into the Harry Potter casting department for the part of Tonks, fingers crossed!).  
  
Happo, Gup and Panda: LMAO ah shit all three of you at once, scary! Let's have a go. Right Happo, glad you liked it! Gup, How evil of you, taking Panda away from the pretty ones. And Panda, I will get round to writing more on Cara I love him too much lol!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Oh good lol! And thank you very much!  
  
Super Yam: Ah the whole TBC thing was added because everyone keeps asking whether I've finished or not after each chapter. Mates, I have a feeling this is going to be a long one lol! Stick with me!  
  
Avain: Oh why thank you, your flattery is top notch I'll give you that lol! I liked the colours of the room but alas I must sit in this lightly lit Lilac room (bored of it now lol)! I thought I'd just throw a 'Lily life away from Hogwarts' in there as well.  
  
Jenna: Ah we've missed you! Pft, there's Castles and Churches all over the place over here, bloody things get in the way lol (just kidding)! And of course, as if –I- could break Sirius and Remus up!  
  
Sicka: Hey I like that idea. I'm going to put a shout out to all you by the way who have requested fics as they are very good ideas! That means I have a fair few to do though lol but don't threat, I will get round to doing them all! Plus I'm really glad you took to Cara, I am particularly proud of him as I felt very cruel sticking him out in the fanfic world when it could've easily gone all wrong for him. But you've all been lovely thank you!  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: First off, I –love- your name lol! And I apologise, maybe I was going to fast for some people to keep up lol! Glad you liked it though, enough to read a section to your mother lol! 


	27. Sixth Year Begins

Disclaimer: Not mine, never has been.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 27 – Sixth Year begins  
  
Slowly now the War was becoming more and more prominent, something we could no longer ignore as simple Pureblood bullying but in fact something far more sinister.  
  
We began our Sixth year, Sirius finally mending mentally after all his adventures over the holidays, and it was with this new dark cloud hanging over us that we began to contemplate our place in this battle.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"Everyone got everything? No ones left any clothes, pets, books etc behind have they? No? Good, off we go then!" Harold Potter called from his place in the driver's seat of what resembled a mini bus to accommodate all the Lupins, the Potter and Sirius too.  
  
"Oh for Christ's Sake Harold, take it out of reverse." Sarah said as Harold chuckled at his own mistake, stalling the van as he did so and causing the passengers to jolt forwards.  
  
The journey consisted of the Potters playfully bickering up front, James and Sirius horsing around just behind them, Remus leaning between the gap in their seats to join in and the Lupin seniors admiring the view out of the back windows.  
  
"Oh Sarah did you read the paper this morning?" Brigit Lupin called suddenly and the woman in question turned around, ignoring the boys as she spoke to her friend.  
  
"Oh yes, oh it's horrible isn't it. They were only in their twenties, I can't believe someone would do that." The shorter woman said as she placed a hand to her cheek in a shocked motion.  
  
"What? What happened?" Remus asked as he looked between the two women causing the other two boys to stop fighting also.  
  
"There was another attack about a night, two nights..." Sarah trailed off, as she looked at Brigit in question.  
  
"A night ago." The woman confirmed and nodding Mrs Potter continued.  
  
"Thanks, yes a night ago. There was a young couple coming back from one of those clubs, you know the ones where everyone lets their magick go riot, when they were approached by a group of people."  
  
"Always in cloaks and masks." Ethan Lupin said shaking his head in disgust.  
  
"Yes well, these...these –people- apparently started just by frightening them verbally but eventually they started to turn violent."  
  
"I read that there's someone else now, some sort of –ringleader- joining them." Harold said as he pulled into the fast lane.  
  
"That's what I heard too." Ethan said confirming it with a nod.  
  
"That's horrible." James said and all the parents frowned.  
  
"It's beyond horrible, it's cowardly. Wearing masks as they attack these people. It's disgusting." Ethan said as he growled lightly.  
  
"Why are they attacking them?" Remus asked his father and the older male sighed.  
  
"The government insist it's just a bunch of ruffians but there is definitely a connection. The first attack was on a muggle born, the next was muggle parents of a Wizarding child and now on muggles themselves. I hear the girl from the other night was a muggle girlfriend of the young wizard. All these attacks have a very 'Nazi cleansing' feel to them. Once is an incident, twice a coincidence but more then that is a pattern." Mr Lupin said darkly and at first silence met the little speech.  
  
"Have they taken up a name?" Sirius asked as he decided that he didn't like the pregnant silence.  
  
"Apparently they're calling themselves the 'Death eaters'." The older Lupin said and Remus shook his head.  
  
"Can't help but feel that the name is appropriate." He muttered.  
  
"What about the Ringleader?" James asked as he turned to face the Lupin seniors.  
  
"Voldermort." Sarah Potter said from up front making everyone turn to her.  
  
"Voldermort?" Remus asked quietly.  
  
"Lord Voldermort and his Death Eaters." The woman finished as she turned to look at the three teenagers.  
  
"And how come I have this –really- bad feeling about all this?" Sirius asked as Remus slipped his hand through the gap of the seats to hold the animagi's.  
  
"Because I have a feeling this is the drizzling beginning of a storm." Mr Potter said in such a tone that no one knew what to say to that.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The three teens dragged their trunks out of the back of the mini van as the parents helped.  
  
"Come on, hurry up or you'll be late!" Mrs Potter called as she led the group through the station to the platform.  
  
"Nice and casually there boys." Mr Potter muttered to the boys as they moved towards the platform pillar where they leaned as casually as possible, slipping through unnoticed.  
  
They reached the other side where a good part of the Wizarding community was and all seemed to wear slightly happy faces as they gazed at the familiar red train.  
  
"I think some Old lady just caught me walking through," Mr Lupin said as he came up behind them smirking, "Must think she's going senile or something."  
  
The three marauders grinned at him, chuckling as the rest of the parenting group came to stand behind them.  
  
"Right well, you'd better get on lads." Mr Potter said as he pulled James into a hug, ruffling his hair affectionately as the boy growled good- naturedly. Sarah pulled him into a hug straight afterwards then did the same to Sirius who smiled at his Best Friend as she did so.  
  
"Seriously, mum, just adopt him!" James quipped earning him a slap upside the head from his mother.  
  
"Quiet you."  
  
Remus chuckled at them as he turned to his own parents to hug them both at the same time forming a sort of group hug thing.  
  
"You look after yourself, you hear my sweetheart?" Brigit said as she kissed his cheek and smiling he nodded as he returned the gesture.  
  
"I will mum, don't worry. You look after yourselves too." He said and his mum laughed as she nodded.  
  
"See you at Christmas," Ethan said as he pulled his son into a tight embrace, "Write us as often as you can afford."  
  
"Take care of mum," Remus whispered into his father's ears, "I don't like the sounds of these muggle-born attacks."  
  
The two looked at one another in understanding before the older man nodded and squeezed his boy's shoulder.  
  
"Oi, Sirius, come here." Brigit said and grinning Sirius did as he was told. Next minute the woman had pulled him into a tight hug as the two male Lupins laughed at his distress.  
  
"You take care of my boy you hear me?" She said and gasping the taller teen nodded.  
  
"Yes, can I have oxygen now please ma'am?" He said and laughing the woman let him go as she cuffed his arm.  
  
"Cheeky Sod."  
  
Grinning one last time the boys said their final goodbyes as they moved towards the train and away from their families.  
  
Briefly Sirius caught a glimpse of a dark family in the corner saying their farewells to a lone child but he just managed to catch the woman scowling at him as he turned to join his friends.  
  
"Well that was a lovely depressing talk on the way up eh?" James said as he opened the door to an empty compartment.  
  
"Frightening isn't it? I mean, you hear about these kind of gangs in America but you never like to comprehend it happening anywhere near yourself do you?" Sirius said as he slumped into a seat putting his feet up on the one across from him as Remus moved to curl up next to him and James across from him.  
  
"The human mind can't comprehend something like that. People scorn prophesies and warnings because they don't want to –think- about something like this happening which in the end is their undoing." The werewolf said as he toyed with a button on Sirius's shirt.  
  
Sirius watched as the boy fiddled nervously and slowly reached a hand up to cup it over the very slightly trembling one.  
  
"What's up love?" He asked and at first Remus didn't answer but then he looked up anxiously at his mate.  
  
"You don't think...maybe..." He sighed then tried again, "My mum is muggle- born."  
  
Understanding dawned on both the other boys' faces as they looked at their friend.  
  
"I'm sure your mum's going to be fine mate." Said James as he gave the werewolf a reassuring smile.  
  
"You don't know that, we just discussed not ignoring warnings. Plus the attacks they seem...well they seem to be moving closer and closer to Bristol. Whether they continue like that I don't know."  
  
Silence once more reigned as they sat solemnly and it was like this that Peter found them.  
  
"Geez, who died?" He asked and a smirk broke out on James's face as finally the air was shattered.  
  
"We thought you had mate, where've you been all summer?"  
  
"I went to France with my parents, it was cool."  
  
They spent a great deal of the trip discussing their holidays events (Peter's jaw dropped when he heard about Sirius's escape from Grimmauld Place) until their compartment door opened.  
  
Lily Evans stood on the other side looking a little pissed off at the world as she sighed.  
  
"This isn't an act of trying to get along with you Potter but the girls with whom I was sharing a compartment have decided that now would be an appropriate time to have a fight so I was wondering if I could sit with you guys...meaning Remus because he's my friend and you're annoying." She raised an eyebrow threateningly.  
  
Both Remus and Sirius cracked up as James stared in shock at the fiery haired girl, but it was the slight look of simpering adoration hidden deep in those hazel eyes that sent Remus over the edge into tears of laughter.  
  
"Take a seat Evans." Sirius said as he wiped a hand over his watering eyes.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Twenty says the midget is a Hufflepuff." Sirius whispered into Remus's ear as they sat at the Gryffindor table side by side.  
  
"That's cruel...he's a Ravenclaw." The werewolf replied, smirking as he felt a hand tracing his knee.  
  
"You're on." Sirius said smirking and after tossing a quick glance around the main hall placed a sucking kiss on the side of the tawny boy's neck. Remus snorted as he felt the ticklish sensation and retaliated by blowing a raspberry on the side of Sirius's neck.  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Ha, hand it over!" Remus said as the Sorting hat's voice called out and grumbling Sirius pulled out twenty sickles from his trouser pocket, handing them over to the smirking werewolf who kissed him in return.  
  
"Do you two mind? We're in the middle of a sorting ceremony and you're playing tonsil tennis. Now all the kids are going to be afraid to come into Gryffindor because they think they have to kiss boys." Lily said as she tossed a sweet wrapper from her pocket at them with a smile.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, where Cooties is considered an art!" Sirius said spreading his arms like he was holding a banner and a few of the new first years that stood near by them looked at him strangely. "Guess they doesn't appreciate modern art love." Remus said as he let his hand travel dangerously up Sirius's leg making the taller boy's mouth form a silent 'Oh'.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
That night the boy's all crawled into their beds except Sirius who, to Remus's great amusement, snuggled into his and curled himself around the tawny haired boy.  
  
"Hello, comfortable?" He asked dryly as Sirius hummed happily into the crook of his neck as he nuzzled closer to his boyfriend.  
  
"Very thanks." He replied drawing a chuckle from Remus as the other boy closed his eyes.  
  
They were just beginning to drop of when Sirius's whispered voice drifted to his ears.  
  
"You're not too worried about your mum are you Rem?"  
  
Sighing Remus rolled over to face the other boy as he rested an arm around the slender waist of the animagus.  
  
"A little but...I don't know. It's all these attacks, they just seem to be becoming more then that."  
  
Nodding Sirius placed a gentle kiss to Remus's forehead as he tucked a strand of light brown hair behind a delicate ear.  
  
"We'll be fine, we have each other, we have the Marauders and you know the rules. To be a Marauder is to a brother. We live for one another, we die for one another."  
  
Remus smiled and after kissing Sirius deeply before curling up against the warm body he figured that Sirius was right, he was worrying far too much.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Passionflower: Lmao aw poor you, I used to hate getting up in front of people but strangely once I was up I would talk for Queen and country...talking of country, ENGLAND LOST! (Clutches head in hands as she shakes it disbelieving) Beckham, what the fk were you doing?  
  
Sicka: Oh aye, everytime we had life art in college I'd always manage to be covered in charcoal without even trying. The same for paint, ink and other artistic materials!  
  
Akuma Malick: No...at least I hope not...damn lol! I've gotta stop eating the paint!  
  
Legolas19: Aye they were like 'You guys are fcking amazing tonight, helping one another out, you're all brilliant' to which we of course replied 'Did you ever doubt it?'  
  
Happo, Gup and Panda: LMAO you're all so cool you remind me of my brothers three friends (they have me in tears of laughter for hours). And the Cara thing –is- coming lol!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lmao, thank you very much, glad you like it.  
  
White-Winged-Sihde: Tolkien, may I bow down at his marvellousness!  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao, it's all coming I've just got to worry about real life for a while sometimes (this portfolio of storyboards is –killing- me) but it –will- come and I have a thought I'm toying with that if I execute it I know you'll be happy...but no promises lol.  
  
Super Yam: (pats head) just means you have something to look forward to when you get back, don't worry! Well wherever you're going I hope you have fun deary!  
  
Callista Silverheart: I'll have to dedicate a chapter to just smut won't I Lol? Sounds like you're having loads of fun...Men, friends, you're set lol! Plus yah to you for flirting some more, cast your line and reel him in lol!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Lol will do, never fear!  
  
Sidhelady: Aye I just felt that we needed to see how the Lupin family dealt with the transformations rather then how the friends dealt with it.  
  
Jenna: Oh well yes we all love holidays but nothing beats coming home! And Lmao, don't worry I'm working on the one shots. Plus what do you guys think, do the AU along side this or wait until this is finished and do it after (the one where Sirius lives and Cara is going to come to Hogwarts instead of meeting him in Hengehill)?  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: Rotflmao, oh those poor boys. Imagine if you had gone 'Sorry but you just remind us of these two gay characters and the resemblance was uncanny'! The looks on their faces would've been worth it for me! Plus your welcome, it's a cool name although I'm going to have to go for Legolas'smyElf lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol ah love is in the air! Nah I ain't worried about me just yet, I have a passion to follow first lol! 


	28. Divinity

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately, You –know- where Sirius would be if they were!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 28 – Divinity  
  
The one thing I am grateful for this time round, Harry, is that we had you to warn us about the Death Eaters. Obviously though, back then we all assumed it was simply mindless Pureblood intimidation acts...  
  
...Merlin we would suffer for that assumption.  
  
Sirius though was always there with the right words...and the right touches.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"Rain...on a sunny day? But it's September!" Peter said as he slumped into the Gryffindor common room sofa with a sigh.  
  
"Wormtail...it's England. What do you expect?" Sirius said as he folded his hands behind his head and placed his feet up on the little coffee table situated in the sitting area of the room.  
  
"Is a little sunshine too much to ask?"  
  
"Sunshine? What's that? Oh you mean that big yellow orb that likes to light up our bleak and dreary skies when it feels like it?" James said as he threw down his quill in retaliation against the potion essay.  
  
"Oh so –that's- what that thing was! I thought some large woman in yellow knickers had bent over...terrified the hell outta me I'll tell you!" Sirius said as he winked at his best mate as James laughed loudly.  
  
"You'll all end up in St Mungo's talking like that." Remus said as he stepped through the porthole, returning from a Prefect meeting as he rubbed tiredly at his molten gold eyes. Sirius chuckled and grabbed his wrist to pull him down into his lap where he promptly placed a kiss on the underside of the werewolf's chin.  
  
"I'm going there anyway, I intend to live to be a mad senile man with lots of cats that children will go 'Quick run! It's the cat man!'" Sirius said conversationally.  
  
The three other Marauders stared at him for a moment before James slipped his quill back into his bag slowly.  
  
"I'm just going to put away anything with a sharp edge."  
  
They all laughed happily, Remus snuggling further into his boyfriend until the comfortable silence was broken when a third year came charging into the room brandishing a newspaper.  
  
"There's been another attack, there's been another attack!" He cried and everyone, including the Marauders, jumped up to crowd round the table where the boy had slammed the paper down.  
  
"Where?" Sirius said casting a worried look over to his boyfriend who always seemed to fret when he heard something about the attacks.  
  
"In Derby, it was a muggle-born wizard but he was supposed to be very good at hexes, got away but just barely."  
  
"Why are they doing this?" A little first year girl asked and Remus looked down at her kindly with a gentle smile.  
  
"Because some people think they are better then others." He said solemnly and the girl looked up at him with such confused eyes that he felt sorry for her.  
  
"But I think I'm better then my stupid brother but I don't want anyone hurt...or dead."  
  
The werewolf wasn't sure what to say to that but luckily Sirius leaned over to rest his chin on the tawny boy's shoulder and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Because not everyone is nice like the Gryffindors, sometimes Slytherins are giving free reign."  
  
The girl giggled but Remus frowned at him...but only slightly.  
  
"That's a little biased isn't it?" He said adopting a look that most parents wear when scolding a bad child.  
  
"Hey I would've said the same had mother had her way and I was sorted into the snake pit. Only then I wouldn't have a wonderfully sexy boyfriend." To emphasise the point he gave the werewolf a scorcher of a kiss, which served its purpose as the smaller male melted into him with a happy moan.  
  
"Will you two stop?" Lily said as she pulled the paper closer to her, "Look, the Minister has finally spoken out."  
  
'DEATH EATER ATTACKS: MINISTER FUDGE SPEAKS  
  
Today the Minister of Magic Cornelious Fudge held a press conference on the uprising attacks falling on muggle-born magic folk, muggles and even pure/half blood wizards who have been known to defend the lesser magic community.  
  
'The Magic community will not stand for such brutal behaviour on one of our own. I assure everyone that these culprits bringing such fear to our daily lives –will- be caught and punished for these hideous crimes.'  
  
For the time being though several pamphlets are being sent to all wizarding homes on basic defence and practical protection charms to place on the everyday home...'  
  
"It carries on like that." Lily said as she shoved it away from her again where a group of seventh years promptly picked it up and began reading it eagerly.  
  
"You know they're treating it like it's a group of kids doing this but it's not, -adults- are out there killing those that don't have 'pure' family lines!" James said angrily as he frowned at the paper in the seventh year's possession.  
  
"Please, as if anyone will accept the fact that hard-working adults are capable of this. Teenagers seem to be the best scape goat for situations like these." Sirius said as the group plus Lily (who hadn't seemed to realise she was following the group yet) moved back towards the sitting area.  
  
"It's definitely more then just reckless vandalism, this is bad guys." Peter said and with a heavy sigh he leant back into his chair as everyone lapped into thoughtful silence.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore knows?" Remus asked suddenly making the group look over at him.  
  
"Knows what?" Lily asked as she settled herself onto the arm of the chair beside James (again, something she failed to notice she had done).  
  
"That it might be more then just anti-social behaviour...that it might be another version of the KKK?" The werewolf said emphasising the point.  
  
"I bet he does, Dumbledore has a strange way of knowing more then he lets on." James said leaning back, pressing his palms into his eyes to shake off any weariness in them.  
  
"What's the KKK?" Peter asked and James sighed at him.  
  
"You're about a sentence behind us there Pete." He muttered and despite herself, Lily giggled...It was then that James noted she was there and wisely opted to remain quiet to see how long she would stay there before leaping back in horror at the prospect of sitting beside him.  
  
"The KKK were known as the Ku Klux Klan and were an underground terrorist group against the civil rights movement that freed the slaves after the American civil war. They prosecuted mainly black people but they also were against Jews, foreigners, Roman Catholics, communists, Homosexuals and organised labour. The thing is in reality they are nothing short but cowardly murderers who hid beneath white sheets much like these Death Eaters are doing behind their masks and black cloaks." Remus said, his words being spat out as he reached the end.  
  
Sirius rubbed Remus's hand in his own as a slight tremble began to run throughout the smaller teen's body.  
  
"Nobody should have the right to decide what is a 'right' person and what is a 'wrong' person. People can't help who they are...-what- they are and should not be punished for something out of their control." Remus finished shakily and Sirius pulled the boy towards him to press the werewolf's back against his chest.  
  
"It's disgusting what they are doing," Lily said as she watched the scene before her with curiosity, "Remus is right, Pureblood or not that doesn't make them better then others."  
  
James watched his Lycan friend sadly for a minute before he turned his gaze to the red haired girl beside him. How many times had she had to endure being called a 'Mudblood' since her first day or have others look down at her because her parents didn't know how to use magick?  
  
"You alright?" He asked her quietly as he noticed a slight trembling running throughout her body and she looked down at him as though she didn't recognise the soothing clarity in his voice.  
  
He made to reach forwards to place a hand on hers but something inside him pulled him to screeching halt, the side that slowly was developing and deflating his ego to a reasonable size, and he pulled his hand back into his lap looking downcast.  
  
Lily watched his movements carefully and when she noticed the truly 'punished puppy' look in his face she placed a hand softly on his shoulder causing him to look up.  
  
"Yeah...yeah I'm ok...Is Remus?" She whispered and together they looked over at the tawny boy curled up in Sirius's arms where the darker teen was whispering gently into his ear and kissing him on the cheek reassuringly.  
  
"I think so...prejudice acts get to him what with him...I mean his mother being a muggle born." He finished quickly and prayed that Lily wouldn't use her renowned intelligence to work out their friend's secret.  
  
"Understandable." She said and with a final squeeze of James's shoulder and a brief flashing smile she left the group of boys to find her own friends.  
  
James's jaw dropped.  
  
"Hey Prongs, I'm not entirely sure but did I...did I just see you have a civilised conversation with Evans AND see her willingly touch you?" Sirius said and looking over the Stag animagus noted that both male lovers were watching him.  
  
"Please tell me you did because if it's not that then my fantasies seem to materialising in front of you guys too."  
  
"Cool, free porn." Peter said and everyone (minus James) laughed.  
  
"Fuck you." He said but he was chuckling slightly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIII  
  
Remus sat on the windowsill in the boy's dormitories with his knees drawn up to his chin and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He gazed unseeingly out to the scenery surrounding Hogwarts castle as dusk began to settle into the sky painting it with mixtures of pastel pink and blue merging together like an oil painting.  
  
He didn't hear when the door opened or when footsteps made their way over to him but he did feel a hand drop onto his shoulder making him jump as he turned to face his attacker.  
  
Sirius looked at him silently before reaching to embrace his boyfriend tightly who in turn did not resist but instead turned so his legs dangled over the side of the sill and his arms rested loosely around Sirius's waist.  
  
"You ok Moony?" Sirius asked and Remus nodded slightly making his hair bunch up slightly against the animagi's chest where his face was buried.  
  
"Oh yes, how silly of me because your happiness is both obvious and contagious." Sirius said dryly and grinned a little when a light chuckle came from the boy against his chest.  
  
"I'm fine." Remus said as he pulled back to look up at his mate smiling gently.  
  
"Is it about your mum...or is it about the whole prejudice talk we had downstairs?"  
  
"I'm not sure...maybe a bit of both but I'm just being silly." The werewolf said and sighing Sirius moved to sit beside his lover on the windowsill.  
  
"You're not, you have every right to be scared for your family, everyone does. As for the whole werewolf thing I won't lie, people are going to hate you without reason for it no matter how kind you are..."  
  
Remus looked down sadly but Sirius placed callused fingers under his chin to look up into his face again.  
  
"But there will be so many more who will love you for –you-. You are wonderful Remus, people who can't see that aren't worth your time love."  
  
Gently pulling him forward the animagus covered Remus's velvety ones with his own as he lightly trailed his finger tips down the side of the werewolf's face. Remus moaned as he reached up to trace the beautifully chiselled features of his lover. But when he pulled away there was still a slightly pained look on his face.  
  
"You can't know that Sirius, just because you and the guys accept me doesn't mean anyone else will."  
  
"That's not true! Come on, think about. Anyone that James and Peter end up with will love you because you know they won't abandon you for a girl who had werewolf issues, their children will defend you meaning that anyone they befriend will be ok with werewolves..."  
  
"This is all in future tense Sirius, what about now?"  
  
Sirius watched as Remus lowered his head sadly and it filled him with such hatred at the rest of the world, at these Death Eaters, that such people were allowed to call the shots on kind people like Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus continued to look down when he felt a hand curve protectively round his cheek making his face turn towards Sirius's where he was greeted with the sight of the sapphire eyes burning passionately.  
  
"Now you have me."  
  
Sirius closed his mouth over Remus's as he tentatively lowered himself to rest on his back on the windowsill with Remus on top of him. He kissed his way down the werewolf's jaw, whispering words between each placement of lips to warm flesh.  
  
"I've seen you laugh..."  
  
They slowly rolled over reversing their positions as Sirius trailed down the smaller teen's body.  
  
"...I've seen you cry..."  
  
Slowly, carefully Sirius stood bringing the werewolf with him to move towards the bed closest as he continued with his kisses down the lean throat of his lover.  
  
"...I've been held close to your beating heart..."  
  
He lowered Remus down onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he revealed inch by inch the pale chest of the lightly panting boy.  
  
"...And it's no different from mine, only in the fact the life it beats is more beautiful..."  
  
Sirius lost his own shirt then lay chest to chest on top of his mate whose eye's seemed glassier in appearance as he continued with his husky confession, the rest of their clothes stripped away almost sub-consciously.  
  
"...And no one is going to make me believe that you are beneath them because, Remus...."  
  
Sirius braced himself up onto his arms, palms flat either side of Remus's now flushed face waiting to finish before he would begin to make love to his mate.  
  
"...You, to me, are heavenly and those that are divine are feared."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: You know, realistically Sex doesn't consist of heart felt confessions like that...but we can dream huh Lol!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo, Gup and Panda: ...You're all a bunch of bleeding nutter's lol! Barmy, the lot of you but that's how we like them. In answer to Panda's review (But Happo's question) in 'Stand up' I'm afraid I don't have the time to upload a chapter every day anymore, but I do try and keep it at least close packed (I never let three days pass without a chapter upload), due to trying to get a place into University (cringes) wish me luck people!  
  
Legolas19: Seriously, if you get the chance GO! I had to go all the way to Cardiff Arena to see them but OH MY GOD they were worth it. Plus it was nice to just travel up there by train with two of my best friend'' without parents fretting over me.  
  
Sicka: Thank you, that's just how I imagined them though, especially after the Quidditch World Cup in book four because what they were doing to those muggles was nothing but common thuggery (hanging them upside down)! No, without Voldermort with them I believe they would go about in a less calculated manner and simply act like bullies! And I LOVE the fact that you called your cat Sirius, I intended to call mine Lupin lol!  
  
Passionflower: I KNOW! WHAT THE HELL WAS BECKHAM DOING??????? I mean a little off is forgivable but JESUS he was aiming for the sky wasn't he! I'm not a huge fan but I'm rather patriotic (God bless Harry Potter for being English, it makes us look cool for at least one thing LMAO...I mean, obviously our footie skills ain't getting us no where)! And it would seem you have adopted a 'I fancy you so I'll pull your pig tails' boy there lol!  
  
Jenna: Lol glad to hear you liked the little Potter-Faolan interval we had there, and the ending too (Hope this one was sappy enough Lmao).  
  
Sidhelady: Ah good, I was hoping to take it somewhere a little darker but I won't frighten you with how dark I can go (maybe I'll do a one shot some time about that but I warn you, I can get rather...'Poetically morbid'). But like you said, this is light romance, which I kinda need to do to get all this 'fantastical love' out of my blood stream lol. And you have my good wishes, try to stay on their good side lol. Don't worry, how can I forget eyeliner and leather? That is a little scary though because then it will look awfully like me when I'm having a poetic day lol!  
  
Super Yam: A lot of you are worried about Remus's mum...unfortunately I have no words of comfort, there is something planned but I'm not saying what.  
  
Hp-Azn: Thank you and aye, I think I'll go hug Rem for a while!  
  
Kynny: Ah hello newbie, and lol at the revision thing...I was just as bad! It's good to hear you're enjoying the fic, I'm really getting into it now that we've reached the Death Eater part (not that I wasn't into it before but I've been looking forward to writing this dramatic part of their life). About the Remus thing sounds good, how about two hours each then we switch?  
  
Adhara1: Like I said before, something will happen but I won't say what, not yet anyway. Plus paint covered Sirius, you know what's more appealing then that? Chocolate covered Sirius (falls into happy place).  
  
Callista Silverheart: Lmao, you're all really worried about his mum aren't you? I feel almost cruel...almost (grins). How nice of you too, about your friend I mean. Usually my friends call me up straight away...which I don't mind but I am nackered afterwards lol.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Lol, thought I might ass that bit in as a little humour.  
  
Marauder: Why thank you and seriously, you and Hp-Azn should hook up lol! Angst fiends lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Oh poor you, I hope it isn't serious. That's cool, here's a chapter for when you get back.  
  
Akuma Malick: Lol, oh yes no one tell you? Paint is full of Vitamin E...nah, just kidding lol! And yep, 'sweet sixteen and never been kissed'...only they have...and snogged...and shagged...oh dear lol!  
  
Angelcrawler: Of course I'll read it, you'll have to give me the name so I can go nosey lol! I have you all on your guard about Mrs Lupin don't I? Oh goodie (rubs hands mockingly).  
  
Hyperactive Snow-white owl: Lmao, ah another nutter, why not I have all of them (Just kidding ;-). Good for you seems I had better cheer for someone (except Portugal) seeing as us English Lions are out (pouts). And lol at the mum comment, I know the feeling mate lol!  
  
Tigerseye1: Ok firstly I love the name because that is my favourite gem (so beautiful and offers courage woohoo). Secondly, glad to hear you're enjoying yourself and I was particularly proud of that line! Very Musketeer like!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Lol will do! 


	29. Growing Up

Disclaimer: Not mine, just using them for my own evil plots mwha!  
  
AN: Pups like to play a little 'James and Lily' matchmaking. So sorry if it appears very J/L!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 29 – Growing Up  
  
Sirius can be dense, Sirius can be reckless and Sirius can be blunt...but for all these faults he is always truthful, passionate and always knows what you need to hear in any circumstance.  
  
Dumbledore it would seem could sense the growing tension among the teenage ranks and so, to ease us at least a little, he planned something that every girl loves...and every man dreads more then castration...  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"A Dance Ball?" James said incredulously, dropping his quill in shock as nearly everyone in the classroom turned to look at him, some smiling at the boy's disbelief.  
  
"Yes Mr Potter, A ball. Dumbledore believes," McGonagoll seemed to breath in a little as a sign that what she thought of Dumbledore right now consisted of 'Child' and 'Overgrown', "...He believes that what with all the stress of social and educational events that a dance would be an appropriate way... to let one's hair down per say."  
  
Lily grinned at Remus at the way that the professor seemed so affronted at the prospect of verbally (or literally) letting one's hair down.  
  
"The Autumn Ball will be held in two weeks time so I would advise not lagging behind unless you intend to attend the ball partnerless. Now, class dismissed."  
  
A scraping of chairs met this order and a buzzing murmur ran round the room as people discussed the new announcement.  
  
"I am –sooo- going to be dateless." James moaned as the group of four boys left the room, Sirius and Remus linked at the hands as they did so.  
  
"I'm not!" Sirius said happily as he pulled Remus closer to him, slipping his hand out of the other boys and around his waist instead.  
  
"Why a Ball though? Couldn't he just let us wallow in fear?" James grumbled as he pulled his bag strap up a little higher on his shoulder.  
  
"I think it's a good idea, people already are talking about something other then where the Death Eaters are going to attack next." Remus said, finger raised in a knowing manner as Sirius pulled him impossibly tighter to his side.  
  
"Well it's alright for you isn't it! You've got your boyfriend...I've got no one!" The messy-haired boy said with his shoulders slumping in defeat.  
  
"Take Wormtail." Sirius chuckled and James flipped him off.  
  
"I'm going to go with Heidi from Hufflepuff...sorry Prongs." Peter said looking generally sorry as James scowled down at him.  
  
"Great! Now I can't even go with a buddy on a Stag night!"  
  
"Well, technically..." Sirius began but James cut him off.  
  
"If you make some incredibly bad joke about 'Stags' and 'Prongs' I –will- kill you!"  
  
Remus laughed openly when he suddenly spotted Lily talking to her friend Alice further down the corridor. A grinned as a Marauding plan came to him.  
  
"Keep Prongs distracted." The werewolf whispered into his boyfriend's ear who at first looked confused until he followed Remus's trail of sight and grinned. Nodding Sirius swapped sides with his mate so that he now stood between Remus and James.  
  
He flung as arm over his sullen best friend's shoulders.  
  
"Come on Prongsy, it isn't all bad! There's gotta be someone out there who will have you!"  
  
James let out a suffering sigh.  
  
"Only one person I want and she hates me." He all but whispered.  
  
Sirius was about to say something along of the lines 'we've been telling you for years' humorously but there was this genuine sadness in his friend's hazel eyes that he stopped himself. Even Remus who was about to dart off towards her stopped at the depressed look in his eyes.  
  
"Prongs...this has never bothered you before." Peter said vaguely being the only one not to see the look in his friend's face.  
  
"Hmm." James mumbled before looking up to stare out the windows of the corridor, avoiding anyone's gaze.  
  
"I suck with women...I try doing the whole 'be yourself' thing but instead...never mind, lets go get some food."  
  
Pulling his bag up impossibly higher he began to march towards the main hall, not noticing Lily looking over at him her eyebrows drawing together in worry as she caught the truly upset look on his face.  
  
"Geez...I never knew he cared so much." Sirius muttered to Remus who nodded staring after his friend.  
  
"Now I have more reason to execute my plan, you chase after him and do that 'big brotherly' act you're so good at." The werewolf grinned and pulled the boy down in for a kiss, a teasing tongue slipping through causing the taller teen to groan happily as he smiled against the other boy's lips.  
  
"Truly disgusting." Severus Snape said as he strolled past them but for the first time in his life Sirius didn't pull out his wand on the greasy haired boy...didn't mean he didn't come back to that comment though.  
  
"Sorry, do I have a mirror strapped to my back? Caught a glimpse of yourself did you?" He said and even Remus, who was glad that Sirius had kept his promise about not hexing Snape in front of him, had to fight down a smirk.  
  
"Anyway," Sirius said turning back to the tawny haired boy as Snape snorted in anger and walked off, "You go seduce Evans for Prongsy and I'll go make sure he hasn't drowned himself in his pumpkin juice."  
  
One final peak of a kiss on the lips and the two turned in the direction of their destinations.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Lily! Oi, LILY!"  
  
The red-haired girl turned around to see Remus jogging up to her. Smirking she waved at him.  
  
"What's up...what is it they call you? Oh yes, 'Moony'?" She said smirking even more so which the tawny haired boy returned happily.  
  
"I need to ask you something." He said and the girl mock clutched her heart with a gasp.  
  
"Are you asking me to the Ball? Are you leaving me for Black? I'm overwhelmed!" She began to fan herself as she simpered until laughing Remus slapped her hand down.  
  
"Oh shut up, no I'm still going with Sirius."  
  
"Darn." Alice, who was stood beside Lily, said with a wink.  
  
"Can I ask what I was going to ask?" He said in amused exasperation and the two girls laughed.  
  
"Yes, yes go on, sorry." Lily said chuckling to which the werewolf bowed his head slightly in a gentlemanly manner.  
  
"I'm actually asking for James to see if you'll..."  
  
"I'm not going with James." Lily said curtly crossing her arms over her chest and Remus held his hand up to stop any onslaught she might have to add to that.  
  
"Now, hear me out. If James had been his usually obnoxious manner and asked you by bellowing it out across the room I could understand...however, you didn't see him after class did you?" He said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I saw him storm off."  
  
"'Storm' would indicate a hissy fit. No, he's generally upset because, now you may need to sit for this bit, but it looks as though he's finally going to give up on you. Stop grinning Lils, it's not that simple. The way he was talking about you, the look of absolute defeat in his eyes after he had basically admitted this was...well Lily, I think he generally...I think he 'Loves' you but he's too coward to admit it."  
  
Lily looked a little shocked but then quickly covered it with a suspicious smile.  
  
"No, he's attracted to me, there's a difference."  
  
"That's what I thought but Lily...I think he's giving up because he doesn't want you to hate him more then you already do...I think he'd rather you forget him then hate him."  
  
The green-eyed girl fiddled with her sleeve awkwardly as she turned all the thoughts over in her head. She looked at Remus's honest gold eyes, then at Alice's shocked but simpering face then back at Remus.  
  
"You mean he might..."  
  
"He might be turning back into that first year boy you fancied." Remus said with a hint of a twinkle in his eyes that made her grin with a blush.  
  
"I'll think about it." She said finally and Alice clapped her hands happily as Remus smiled encouragingly at her.  
  
"Something tells me you won't regret it if you choose it."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Come on Jeremy, cheer up. Give us that award winning smile." Sirius prodded his placid friend's face who merely swatted at the offending digit with a frown.  
  
"I am 'up', I'm fine." James mumbled and rolling his eyes Sirius slumped forwards onto the table.  
  
"You are miserable mate, why 'now' did you have to choose to pout over Evans? Why not after all those times she told you to shove off?"  
  
James shrugged as he rested his elbow on the table to rest his chin in his palm.  
  
"Dunno, I guess seeing you and Remus being all lovey dovey has made me realise that I've royally fucked things up with that girl."  
  
"Don't blame us for being in love." Remus said as he walked up behind them. He frowned at the fact that there were no spaces but Sirius merely pulled him into his lap where the werewolf received a scorcher of a kiss.  
  
"I'm not, I'm blaming me for being a dick head." The messy-haired boy said as he reached forwards to grab an apple from the centre of the table.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what've you done with James Potter? This doesn't sound like you mate, you usually pride yourself on your ability to show off." Sirius said, a hint of seriousness in his voice.  
  
"Tell me, who have I impressed by my abilities to hex someone and catch a snitch I nicked?" James said turning to look at his two friends as Remus toyed with Sirius's shoulder length ponytail (the teachers having made him tie his hair back due to its 'unrespectable length').  
  
"Practically all of Hogwarts." Peter said from across the table.  
  
"Right...now who –hasn't- it impressed?"  
  
There was a brief silence as the Marauders looked at their friend for a moment.  
  
"Evans." Sirius said quietly.  
  
"And McGonagoll." Remus said with a hint of a smile, which managed to draw a little grin from James.  
  
"Yes well, I don't want to kiss her now do I?"  
  
"I'm sure you'd make a lovely couple." Sirius said and all four boys winced before laughing.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Do you reckon she'll ask him?" Remus said as he lay belly down on Sirius's bed, reading a book that was propped up against the pillows as he rested his chin on his folded arms.  
  
"I bet she will...out of pity maybe if what you told me were the exact words you used." Sirius said grinning as he pulled out his boots before climbing onto the bed to sit straddled on the small of the werewolf's back.  
  
"I reckon she will, not out of pity but I think she does like him...she just wishes he'd be more nicer to people."  
  
"He is nice." Sirius said before digging his fingers soothingly into Remus's back to massage the stiff muscles, drawing a long contented moan from his lover.  
  
"Oh that's good, to the left...Yes, he is nice but she doesn't always see what we see...oh Paddy." Remus arched into the fingers, eyes slipping shut and Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
"Nice?" He whispered and Remus groaned as he nodded.  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
Sirius moved his hands down to small of the tawny boy's back where he was straddled and sunk his fingers in, a satisfying groan admitting from that throat he loved to kiss.  
  
"I never realised he liked her as much as he did you know?" Sirius said as he resisted grinning over the pleasurable sounds coming from the body beneath him.  
  
"Me...oh that's so...Me neither." Remus said shakily as he buried his head further into his arms, arching his back so he was pressed against Sirius who bit back a moan of his own.  
  
"I think he might generally love her." The animagus muttered with difficulty as his mind began to abandon coherent thoughts.  
  
"Me too." Remus said before he rolled over, arching once more so sensitivity heightened at their hips pressed together and this seemed to be Sirius's trigger who threw away all restraints and leant down to devour his mate's throat, clothes leaving the bed area soon afterwards.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
James tapped his quill against the Transfiguration essay before him in deep thought, not so much out of not being able to do it but simply how to word it properly.  
  
Peter had abandoned him for this 'Heidi' girl from Hufflepuff and he didn't even want to venture a guess as to why there were loud moaning sounds coming from the dorm room (and not nearly brave enough to stick his head around the door to check if it was safe).  
  
Running his hand through his hair he made to ruff it up but stopped himself, bringing his hand down to stare at it for a minute before throwing his quill across the room in frustration, face buried in hands and hair weaved between his fingers.  
  
("I can't even break these annoying habits.") He thought bitterly as he slipped his hands to rest around his neck and he opened his eyes...  
  
...Jumping a mile when he came face to face with green eyes and red hair.  
  
"Hey." Lily said, flushing a little as he gawked at her in shock. He even turned around to see if there was someone sat behind him who she might be talking to. Seeing no one he turned back with an eyebrow raised slightly.  
  
"Um...hi?" He said lamely causing her to grin slightly at his awkwardness. Even he smiled a little at how much like an imbecile he sounded right now.  
  
"What's that matter...Cat got your tongue?" She said with a twinkle in here eyes and he smiled, a real smile, at her mischievousness.  
  
("Easily a female Marauder.") He thought.  
  
"Well something appears to have run off with it, yeah." He said and she smirked at him.  
  
Shaking his head a little to clear it of cobwebs he looked at her in slight confusion.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way but...um...why are you willingly talking to me?" He asked, a hint of fear in his eyes at once more being shot down by her...despite the fact he hadn't asked her anything...habit, he supposed.  
  
Seeing the tiniest flicker of panic in his eyes made the words Remus had said earlier seem even more real. Her smile grew.  
  
"Yes, well see I have this business proposition for you." She said leaning back, legs crossed and fingers laced together in a serious manner. Grinning, James relaxed at the playful movements and words so mimicked her position.  
  
"Oh, and what might that be? Is it to be a Marauder because we would have to run some tests but I must say this interview is going rather well."  
  
She laughed and James felt his heart jump a little as his sub-conscious fought back the arrogant side that was automatically trying to leap up inside him.  
  
"No, but we'll have to come back to that, Marauding sounds fun..."  
  
"It's an art."  
  
She grinned as she watched him begin to relax, wondering if this young funny man before her was the one that his friends saw and no one else had.  
  
"I was wondering actually if you had a date for the Autumn Ball?"  
  
If he wasn't already sitting James thought he might have actually collapsed there and then.  
  
"Um...no, Sirius was already taken so I'm wallowing in rejection." The girl laughed again and he couldn't fight back the smile that the sound brought to his lips.  
  
"Well I don't think I can quite make up for what you're missing from Black but we could give it a shot don't you think?" That irresistible twinkle in her emerald eyes was back and he couldn't help but stare at it happily, noting down all the different shades of green she had in her eyes.  
  
"Oh I think you'll do," He gave a long suffering sigh, "You're no Sirius but yes, you'll do." He looked at her with a twinkle forming in his own hazel eyes as she laughed.  
  
"I'll try my best." She said and with a wink she stood, started on her way towards the girl's dormitories but not before turning round and smiling said goodnight.  
  
"Night." He returned and then she disappeared from view.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Mmm, that was good." Remus said as he lay on top of a naked Sirius, equally naked and only the bed sheets covering them. He rested his hands on top of Sirius's chest and his chin rested on his hands.  
  
"You can say that again." Sirius said with a grin as he brushed back the hair out of the werewolf's eyes.  
  
Before Remus could reply the door burst open, closed again and a very dishevelled but excited James stood with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"She asked me! She asked me and I didn't turn into WonderDick!"  
  
He pumped his hand into the air and began to do a victory dance as his two friends watched him with smiled on their faces.  
  
"Whose going to the dance with Lily, James is going to the ball with Lily." James sang as he turned and rocked happily as Sirius chuckled at him.  
  
"I am so excited that I don't even care that you two are nudders, the room smells of nastiness and...ugh, now I do care, I'm going to open a window!"  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: Ok, writing this chapter was so fun, especially the 'banter asking' between James and Lily lol.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Legolas19: Oh poor you. Well if it helps it was my friend who was loopy about them and she dragged me and me other matey with her...I'M SO glad she did lol. Drag them, see what happens lol!  
  
Kynny: Hehe, I feel evil, you all want to know what's going to happen. Well I'm afraid my evil ploy is being temporarily sidetracked for the ball but never fear, it will happen. Hope you liked the Lily/James in this chapter. As for the Remus/Sirius and Harry/Cara pairings in the AU I have planned after this they'll BOTH be in it which means you'll get healthy doses of R/S and H/C!  
  
Malfoyscutie: Sugar highs are brilliant, it usually takes a pack of Skittles to get me going (appropriately named don't you think lol). As for Remus's mother I'm not saying nought, but like you said it is unusual for me to tease and punish like this...I really shouldn't be feeling this cheeky lol.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Aye, how can anyone NOT love him?  
  
Jenna: Aye, I like to talk about the prejudice thing a lot because I've seen so much of it at my old high school that it leaves me writing things like this lol. Plus you every noticed the whole werewolf thing is a lot like how people treat those with AIDS or HIV? People shunned for an illness they can't help? I think that's horrible that they should be shunned like that! Plus, lol, yeah I knew you'd love the sappiness lol!  
  
Hp-Azn: Ah thank you about the one shot and angst I fear may be on the way (if I convince myself to do what I plan to do).  
  
Akuma Malick: I thought about it and the whole Death Eater mask thing was very much like the KKK which is why you had that whole bit in there...sorry to people who didn't want an RE lesson lol.  
  
Angelcrawler: 'Finding the light', right, I'll remember that lol. The Plot sounds good, interesting take there. I'll have to have a nosey when you do get it up. And thank you, glad to hear you like my version of everyone's favourite pups!  
  
Darbanana: You know your penname reminds me very much of the Musketeer 'Dartanial' (Spelling?). You probably don't care about that but I had to mention it lol! And thank you, hope you enjoy future chapters just as much.  
  
Callista Silverheart: I like your Pre-Calcus Teachers saying, but how sadly true it is. At least we can know that some of us care by touching on it in stories like these huh.  
  
Tigerseye1: Lmao, yes I am shamefully a romantic at heart (did you even –see- the Autumn bit I spouted at the end of Little Wolf? I need to see a doctor about this lol). Do you know what's even worse? If someone said something like this in real life you'd blush and say 'Oh get on with ya'.  
  
Adhara1: Aye (pouts), I believe real romance consists of 'wanna shag?'...Although I can see Sirius saying that too lol! I think the closet I've ever had to someone attempting romance was when someone gave me a pink bunny cuddly...cute you say but there are multiple mistakes. 1) I HATE pink (expect pink hair, don't ask) which means he brought it because he thought that's what a girlfriend would want rather then what I would want, 2) It was brought from a jumble sale and 3) and this one bites the biscuit...it smelt of piss...I think it's safe to say I have NO luck in romance which means stories like the above occur LMAO!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Oh thank you, usually I'm being told off for rushing my spelling (See Little Wolf, I have to go back and edit that sometime)!  
  
Sicka: Aye I do believe your senses are correct lol!  
  
Passionflower: I did a Buffy Marathon once...I forgot what outside looked like lol! Ever noticed that Xander, Buffy and Willow are a lot like Ron, Harry and Hermione (In the same order)?  
  
Happo, Gup and Panda (On the mobile apparently): There were two questions? Hold on (Traipse down to Review cellar) Ok to answer all questions: Elena will remain as a simple family member to Siri (sorry), I think I might make Siri straight (sorry again lol) and yes, Siri will be gorgeous LMAO! No, I haven't read a series called 'Everworld' but it sounds interesting, I'll look out for it. Secondly, ever thought about committing Happo? (Question directed at Gup and Panda).  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: NINE PEOPLE! Geez, big crowd lol. Aye (sighs) sex, if only it twer that sweet lol! Ah well, lol, can't win them all. Ps, PROMISE me you'd say it to them if you ever saw them again.  
  
Super Yam: (Hypnotised) I am a chicken, I am a chicken...  
  
Marauder: Lmao, yes well, James has to grow up sometime, now seems good (But remember in the books they don't actually hook up until seventh year so they'll be tons of flirting before then)! Aye, Death Eaters are kinda creepy aren't they.  
  
Suzuka West: Lol, why thank you! 


	30. Sensitivity in a Marauder

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be (Goes cry in a corner).  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 30 – Sensitivity in a Marauder  
  
Se Harry, your father was finally beginning to realise his potential as a young man rather then a popular...oh what is the word? Oh yes, 'Jock' is the word I believe you kids use?  
  
Sirius loved it of course because I'm afraid that deep down Harry...your Godfather was the worlds worse romantic...  
  
...Plus who else do you think would care enough to play matchmaker during a time of war?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"So Moony, You wearing the dress?" Sirius said as he leant against the bedpost, grin firmly set into place and a wicked glint in his sapphire blue eyes. No amount of charm though could save him from the glare his boyfriend sent him.  
  
"Actually I think you should Sirius, you've got a killer pair of legs."  
  
They both turned to the source of the voice to find James sat grinning on his bed, legs crossed and a copy of 'Which Broomstick' nestled in his lap.  
  
"You frighten me Prongs, did you know that?" The dog animagi said with an eyebrow raised as he pushed off from the post with his shoulder to move towards his friend.  
  
"You know, ever since Evans..."  
  
"Lily." James corrected making Sirius roll his eyes.  
  
"...Whatever, since -Lily- asked you to the dance you've been annoyingly happy...perky almost. If you had breasts they'd be pointing straight up to imitate your good mood."  
  
"Hmm, now I have strange visuals." Remus said as he flicked the page in his book making James laugh as he smirked at his mate.  
  
"I can make other things stand up with the right wrist movements Moony love." Sirius said and after a brief moment of blushing embarrassment the werewolf then grinned almost predatorily.  
  
"Come and have a go then...if you think you're –hard- enough."  
  
"Stop, stop! I'm still here! Hello wooo!" James waved his hand frantically in front of Sirius's face but to no avail...the lusty look had already smoked up the longhaired boy's coherent thoughts.  
  
"Go downstairs Jim, there's a good lad." Sirius muttered vaguely as he moved back towards the now provocatively sitting werewolf who simple raised a fine tawny eyebrow at the animagi.  
  
"That's not very nice, it's my dorm too." James said crossing his arms over his chest and Sirius shrugged mildly.  
  
"That's fine, you can watch if you like, learn a few things."  
  
James smirked to prove he wasn't falling for it but Sirius was now straddling his other best friend with a rather dangerous look on his face.  
  
"Er...I'll be downstairs if you need me." He said before taking his leave.  
  
"Mmmhmm." Both male lovers mumbled before lips locked together in an unbreakable seal.  
  
"Um...right, see you later."  
  
They heard the door close and open but neither really cared as they discarded one another of their clothing and climbed under the sheets.  
  
"Notice we seem to do this a lot?" Remus said as he moved to brace himself over the beautiful fallen angel beneath him.  
  
"You complaining?" Sirius said smiling as he reached up to twine one hand into the almost dark blonde hair as it hung in bangs around Remus's face.  
  
"No way." Came the muffled reply as the werewolf nibbled at a prominent collarbone making Sirius squirm happily beneath his mate.  
  
"Just noticed was all...thought it might be Lupercalia again at the rate we go at it." The smaller teen said as he lifted his head to stare into the familiar eyes of his lover.  
  
"Oh I do love Lupercalia...we should practice you know." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively making the werewolf laugh.  
  
"Like you need practice." He said before he positioned himself ready to make love to the man he loved.  
  
"Yes well, Not all are lucky to be born a natural like me."  
  
"Except me." Remus said with a smirk before sinking into his lover.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
James came down the stairs and every time he stepped heavily onto the next step he would mutter in time with each footfall.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored..."  
  
Sighing he reached the bottom stair before he made his way towards the sofa where he sufferingly slipped over the top of it to lie across it pouting.  
  
"Like Remus, Like Sirius...don't like being left out." He muttered like a five-year-old who had just been punished.  
  
He kicked his feet lightly, which dangled over the side in a bored fashion, as he stretched his arms over the other side of the sofa so he was lounging across the sofa like some big cat.  
  
"What ho? Do my eyes deceive me or...no, tis true...there is a lone Marauder!"  
  
James sat up frowning but it quickly lifted as he spotted the familiar red haired girl standing by his feet.  
  
"Hi." He said and she let a small grin slip onto her face.  
  
"Hi...all alone?"  
  
He looked around the empty common room (Save for themselves) before looking back at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Nah, right old laugh in here!" He said and she scowled at him slightly to which he held his hands up submissively.  
  
"Kidding, kidding." He said and the scowl lifted as he moved his feet to curl them under him instead, making room for Lily as she sat on the other end of the sofa.  
  
"Why –are- you sitting all alone? Shouldn't you be Marauding with your buddies?" She said as she settled herself to sit cross-legged with a pillow clutched to her chest.  
  
"Should be, but not." He muttered as he threw an arm to rest over his eyes as he rested his head against the back of the sofa.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Peteys off with his bonnie lass and our favourite Gryffindor couple are mud wrestling upstairs...minus the mud."  
  
Lily looked at the tired slump of James's body before taking pity on him. ("He must be feeling really left out right now what with everyone partnering up,") she thought sadly.  
  
Then she smirked as she thought about something that might make his day.  
  
James felt a warm weight at his side and dropping his arm he turned his head to look down at Lily who had snuggled up against his side. His jaw dropped as she closed her eyes, her arm flung over his waist and her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
Butterflies fluttered around in his stomach as he found he –really- liked her weight just there.  
  
"What time are you picking me up for the dance?" She asked, eyes still closed and he swallowed thickly which she must have heard because she grinned.  
  
"Um...it starts at 7:30 so...er, m-maybe 7?" He stuttered and her grin widened.  
  
"Sure."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"You know what?" Sirius asked as he wrapped the oversheets around his waist like a toga as he crept towards the door of the dormitory.  
  
"What?" Remus whispered as he lay back on the bed, the beds regular thick duvet just barely covering his waist as he rested one hand on his bare flat stomach and one up above his head.  
  
"I reckon Lily will be the one to 'de-flower' our Prongsy." Sirius looked back at his boyfriend with a wicked grin and Remus gasped as he laughed.  
  
"Sirius, Merlin you are wicked."  
  
"I'm serious...excuse the pun...but look," He creaked the door open slightly, "They're 'snuggling' down there."  
  
"So what if they're 'snuggling'. It could be 'I'm your friend snuggling'." The werewolf said as he sat up wrapping the sheets up around his shoulders to cover his whole body as he shuffled towards the door where his mate was.  
  
"Remus, my lovely sweet naïve love, one does not snuggle with a member of the opposite sex...well, in our case the –same- sex...as friends, there is always a hint of 'cor you're nice' going on when one snuggles against said desired mate."  
  
"That's not true." Remus said reasonably but the animagus turned to his lover with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Moony...two years ago you took –any-opportunity to snuggle against me and don't you deny it...I know because I did too."  
  
Remus flushed slightly but smiled at the final added piece a little wistfully.  
  
"Really?" He asked in an almost girlish manner that Sirius actually laughed and cupped his chin with his fingers.  
  
"Really." He said clearly as he leant in to place searing lips against soft compassionate ones.  
  
"We should go down there." Sirius said suddenly with a wicked gleam in his eyes and Remus shook his head disbelieving.  
  
"No Paddy, if they really are 'More than platonic snuggling' then we should leave them to it."  
  
Sirius pouted but grinning cheekily Remus backed up then flashed him as he opened the duvet then shut it again before running back towards the bed.  
  
Sirius was momentarily stunned before an evil smirk came to his face and with a little playful growl he stalked his way towards the bed where the werewolf lay laughing happily.  
  
"Mmm, now that I could get used to." The dark haired boy purred as he crawled up the length of Remus's body and throwing back the covers leaving Remus before him in all his glory.  
  
"Punk Rock love!" Sirius growled as he leant forwards to kiss his mate, loosing his 'toga' in the process as round two started up...  
  
...Or was it round three?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
James was itching to run his fingers through the red hair that he had dreamed of stroking for years but a big part of him still felt that maybe he hadn't changed enough yet, that he was still in his 'cocoon' stage before he would emerge the social butterfly Lily required.  
  
"James?" Lily said as she sat back to look at him and he snapped his attention to her face.  
  
"Yes?" He said a little high then cleared his throat to say it again in a more manly voice.  
  
"Who are you?" She said and James frowned in confusion.  
  
"Um...I only have so many brain cells left after that amount of Bludger attacks so you're going to have to elaborate." He said cocking his head at her in confusion.  
  
"That's just it! No offence but you've been this...this..."  
  
"Prick?" He offered as he turned to face her properly and she flushed a little.  
  
"Sorry." She said looking at him apologetically but he simply waved his hand dismissivily.  
  
"Well, you've been this 'prick' for so long that...why the sudden change?" She asked and she looked up at James who seemed to be contemplating his answer.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Oh Jesus, what's he going to say?" Remus muttered as he and Sirius sat crouched at the top of the boy's dormitories stairs. He and Sirius were both wrapped up in the bed duvet as they silently watched from their seats.  
  
"Bet he messes it up." Sirius said and Remus went to nod but changed half way.  
  
"Have faith...I think he's actually maturing." He said.  
  
"...God forbid."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I  
  
James frowned a little in thought before he looked at the curious face watching him once more.  
  
"Have you ever witnessed love?" He asked and she started a little at the question answer (Sirius and Remus looked at one another confused then back down at the couple).  
  
"I guess..." She started and James shook his head as he grasped one of her hands in his.  
  
"No I mean –real- love, like die for one another love?" He emphasised and after a minute of thinking she shook her head.  
  
"No...why?"  
  
"I have," He said and Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Everyday."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III  
  
"Eh?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow and Remus shrugged.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III  
  
"Who?" She whispered and James cleared his throat.  
  
"Come on, you've seen the way Sirius and Remus look at one another."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III  
  
"Oh." Sirius said as his eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Indeed." Remus agreed in a whisper.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII  
  
"So you're saying Sirius and Remus being boyfriends made you realise you were a bit of a dick?" Lily said a little confused and James grinned a little.  
  
"Well it won't make sense if you say it like –that-." Said James and his childish indignity of the situation made her laugh a little as she waved her hand for him to continue.  
  
"I apologise, please continue."  
  
"Seeing them like that, no matter how much I feel left out...well...it made me realise I want that too."  
  
Lily stared in shock at James's confusion (Sirius trying his hardest for his jaw not to drop and clatter against the floor) and the messy haired boy turned away a little embarrassed.  
  
"Who with?" She whispered and with a small gentle smile on his face James turned back to Lily.  
  
"I think you know who."  
  
Silence reigned and no one moved but finally James stood.  
  
"Goodnight Lily Evans."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Run!" Remus hissed quickly into Sirius's ear and the two quickly sped back into the room as their best friend made his way up the stairs, a dumbfounded Lily watching his as he went.  
  
The two pups bounced into the bed, giggling slightly, until finally the dorm door opened again and James came in. Quickly the Stag animagi fitted a traditional Marauder style grin into place.  
  
"You girls done? Because sleep would be a welcomed and praised haven right now."  
  
Sirius nodded as he tugged on his trousers under the quilt.  
  
"Yeah...look, Prongs mate...sorry to kick you out like that..."  
  
James waved a hand dismissing any more apologies.  
  
"Ah you wanted to shag, at least you warned me unlike you did to Peter. You know I think that kid may be questioning his sanity ever since that."  
  
Chuckling Remus sat up as he wrapped the sheets around him.  
  
"Well...thanks man."  
  
"What on earth for? You would've shagged had I stayed or not." James said laughing as he turned his back to them to pull off his shirt.  
  
"Well...thanks anyway." Remus said silently watching the boy who seemed to have self anointed himself the canine lovers' protector.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Oh thank you, you make me blush (but only a little lol).  
  
Kynny: Aye, I like doing that (the bringing points to head bit) because I know there are a lot of people here who agree with me. You try telling these points to other people and you get shrugged off as some 'deep thoughtful teenager who's just being melodramatic'. Tell me, what age is it that you stop thinking seriously about issues like this? And thank you for the compliments, you're very sweet lol.  
  
Sicka: Aw poor Sirius lol. My cat never quite forgave me for taken me to the vets, always had this scowl on his pretty face lol. Glad you like the J/Lness, it's a nice change to try Hetro for a while (But I think overall that R/S will always be my fav).  
  
Malfoyscutie: Oh the tropical ones are yummy!  
  
Adhara1: Aye that chapter had to be my longest yet but here I am, I'm in type mode again and I've started my summer holidays (although I may sometimes be slow due to the Portfolio I've mentioned before). I too have been looking forward to getting the James/Lily rolling and I write the damn thing lol! I like trying to separate their personalities so that I get part of Harry in both of them.  
  
Happy, Gup and Panda (pats Pandas back): Lmao, I feel like I butted in on a conversation then, that was very random!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Yah for happy James, we love happy James, he's my funny line man!  
  
Abysiberian: (Takes a bow) thank you, like I said above I love writing James, all my best lines go to him!  
  
Passionflower: LMAO loved the poem, not quite Oscar Wilde but it has potential! I'm glad to see the James/Lilyness has gone down a storm, they really are fun to write alongside Remus and Sirius!  
  
Hp-Azn: Why not, making out is fun (with the right partner) Lmao!  
  
Jenna: Aye, I can't remember how the conversation started but it clicked then that the werewolf deal is maybe JK's way of bringing that up. You can usually find hiding meanings in books so I believe that that is something at least a little of what she may have been doing. And lol at the 50th reading session, I feel so proud lol!  
  
Legolas19: Ah shucks never mind them. Just munch on biccies as you watch the dvd then lol! And here you are, another update (ta da)!  
  
Lost Book: Well dip me in chocolate and throw me to the lesbians, if that's not loyalty then I don't know –what-is! Reviewing every chapter is...wow...I'm speechless! You didn't have to but it made me smirk when you did so thank you! I particularly liked when you said your favourite lines cause I'd be like 'What bit did I write that again?' and I'd go have a read myself lol! Well, again thanks for that! You were great, really made me smile.  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: OH NO LMAO! You should've gone up lol! I'll have to send my friend Kirsty round to do it for you (She once walked through the centre of town shouting 'PENIS' because I dared her too...well funny lol)!  
  
Akuma Malick: Lmao here you go, never fear!  
  
Tu ma Fais craquer: Aye I know what you mean, I like the pairing but a lot of their fics are long ones (with NO Sirius/Remus action!) and I never have the patience. So (ta da!) I did my own lol!  
  
TheDOgSTar: WHOA long review LMAO! First off, (BLOWS RASPBERRY) damn you and your decent football team! But yes, I will willingly shake your hand since your review was such a lovely one lol. About the JK comments, I too sit there pretending that, yes, once these two had a relationship (teehee we are terrible) but like I said I bet she didn't –intend- it to happen lol. Oh well, no one can stop us from pretending lol! The Egyptian mythology is just from my love of all things ancient Egypt although you'd be happy to know there was a toss up over the Greeks and Egyptians (It was a choice of Ra or Adonis but Cara from my other fics already had 'Adonis' as his middle name so I went with the Greeks). I think there is a lot of views on the Remus/Sirius dominance thing as Sirius is a strong character but Remus is an alpha wolf. I just like to have Remus as an innocent boy but with a wicked side when the wolf pops out lol!  
  
Callista Silverheart: I asked a guy but the prom was cancelled (cries), ah well never mind. And aye, as if I could break up my boys (guards with her life).  
  
Kitarin: Thank you, what lovely comments lol. Yeah, I think I've mentioned this before but I keep copies of the books by my side for reference if I feel my characters becoming OOC and the slowly creeping maturity is fun for me to develop something of my own I guess lol.  
  
Rhoewyn: Lol glad to have been of service to you. This chapter received so many reviews and so many lovely newbies like yourself that I'm practically floating on air lol!  
  
Hyperactive Snow-white owl: LMAO that wads funny, I could picture the voice and all! And thank you so much lol!  
  
Remus's darker side: LMAO I know man, I practically climb walls when I eat lots of sugar. Talking really fast and having a high pain tolerance are common factors also! 


	31. You belong to me

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been and sadly will remain to never be so.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 31 – You belong to me  
  
I have to hand it to Dumbledore, the ball was certainly a smart move in attempting to show that life does go on, you just have to build it around the pain and learn to deal.  
  
Well, that or he knew that only something like a grand event would finally knock sense into Lily and James.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"Where are my robes, my robes are missing, had anyone seen my robes?" James said frantically and Sirius poked his head round the door leading into the boy's dorm ensuite.  
  
"Can't you find your robes?" He said dryly and James frowned at him angrily.  
  
"I am on tender hooks here and you mock me? What kind of monster are you!" He said as he threw his hands up and continued his search. Remus chose that time then to come through the dorm door unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.  
  
"Better start getting dressed for the dance." He said then looked over at the frantic boy searching his trunk for the fifth time.  
  
"You alright Prongs?" he asked and the messy-haired boy turned to him with a stricken look on his face.  
  
"I can't find my dress robes!" He said and turned back to his trunk. Remus turned to look at his boyfriend and smirked when he noticed his mate scowling as he walked out of the ensuite carrying a folded robe in his arms.  
  
"You left them in here you great plank!" Sirius said as he dumped the clothing on the bed, James leaping at them and uttering unrelenting thanks to his best friend who merely rolled his eyes as he shook his head.  
  
"Ok, I'm gonna get dressed, see you in a minute." The boy said as he took up fort in the bathroom leaving the two canines in the room alone. Sirius grinned but smiling Remus shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to get ready, you can do that to me later tonight." He said and the dark haired pouted momentarily.  
  
Grinning Remus went over to his bed and opened his trunk where he carefully extracted his dress robes. Sirius watched happily as the tawny haired boy pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his trousers so that he was only left in his boxers but the boy didn't continue from there.  
  
"You're going to have to go away for a while otherwise it won't be a surprise." The werewolf said with a smirk and Sirius pretended to look shocked.  
  
"And pray tell where am I going to get dressed?" He asked and Remus pointed towards the door.  
  
"Ask one of the other year boy's to use their room, they all adore you anyway." He said with a hint of a smirk on his face and pouting Sirius picked up what appeared to be his clothes for the night before making his way across the landing and knocked on the door of the fifth year boys. It opened to reveal a blonde haired boy who looked confused, but awed, by the sight of the popular sixth year at their door.  
  
"Yes?" he asked a little timidly and Sirius grinned his award-winning smile.  
  
"I need a favour..." He started.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
James stared at his reflection for a minute as he tugged self-consciously at his robes. They were a dark red, almost black, colour and weren't entirely different from his school robes. They billowed out a little at the cuffs but not comically and made a sort of Anime high collar around his neck. The belt that encircled his waist was black and resembled rope with tassels at the end as he tied it into an elegant knot.  
  
He really didn't want to wear his glasses but he didn't know what else to do. Tapping his fingers on the rim of the sink for a minute he sighed as he pulled them off and pointed his wand at himself. He muttered a charm and suddenly his sight cleared so he could see his reflection properly once more. He smiled feeling better now that his black-framed glasses didn't take up most of his face and his eyes stood out a little darker in colour.  
  
Nodding he turned and opened the bathroom door to enter back into the dormitories where he found Remus and Peter now getting dressed.  
  
"Hey Moony, how long do eye correction spells last?" He asked as he entered the room and the werewolf looked up to reply but his jaw dropped instead.  
  
"Oh my god, Prongs, you look great!" He said and James grinned.  
  
"Why thank you." He said waving his hand in a 'oh stop' manner.  
  
"No you really do. And to answer your question they last for a good six hours so you needn't worry, the dance will be over before then." Remus smiled again, as he looked his friend up and down.  
  
"Lily's going to die when she sees you mate."  
  
"Thanks, but hey you look good too!"  
  
And Remus did. He had opted to wear the forest green robes Sirius had bought him for his Christmas. The shimmering silver pattern was enchanting to look at and follow with ones eyes as Remus attempted to fasten up the clasp. Underneath the robes he had worn a simple emerald green high collared jumper, woolly pullover style and a pair of deep brown trousers giving him a very earthy look.  
  
"I finally get an excuse to wear my present." Remus said happily as he grinned at Peter as the small boy tried to fasten up the blue robes he had chosen to wear for the night.  
  
"I dread to think how many girls are going to squeal at Sirius when he arrives in whatever it is he chooses to present us with." James said as he moved forwards to help Peter who looked ready to pitch a fit at the clasp.  
  
"Nudity probably." The rat animagus quipped as Remus looked thoughtful at this prospect.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius waited at the foot of the boy's stairs waiting for his mate to make his way down to him. He avoided the appreciative glances sent his way by a great deal of the female Gryffindors and sighed as he briefly looked at his distorted reflection in the window across from him.  
  
He had selected to wear a rich deep purple cloak (like James's almost black in colour) that was accompanied by a shimmering purple button up shirt underneath and a pair of black trousers that looked suspiciously like silk. Underneath, just poking out from under the boot leg trousers were a pair of buckled boots that just added that slight rebellious side of the boy who had once more opted to wear a gem on a velvet throng around his neck, only this time rather then blue tiger's eye he had an purple amethyst hanging in the hollow of his neck.  
  
His hair was tied back by a leather ribbon and yet he felt something was still missing. Just when he was about to give up he heard commotion behind him and he turned to see Lily descending the girl's dormitories.  
  
Had he been straight he would've been tempted to pick the girl up.  
  
Lily was dressed in an emerald green dress that held a Celtic look to it. Its upper body was very corset like in cut as it reached low down on her chest before coming together in a silk ribbon that ran all the way down the front of the corset holding it together. From there it flowed out into a skirt very similar to a traditional prom dress train and she had adorned her wrists with gold bracelets, matching it to the simply gold thread that weaved patterns around the hem of her skirt. Her hair was tied back into a long plait that had gold strands entwined with her red hair and her make up was of a simple earthy quality with green eye shadow and brown eye liner.  
  
"Wow...just...wow." He said as she approached him and smiled happily.  
  
"Thanks, you too." She said and Sirius winked at her.  
  
"Thank you too, but I feel there's something missing to be honest." She scanned him over and he thought slightly naked under her scrutinising look.  
  
"Hmm, you're right..." She tapped her lightly glossed lips before she snapped her fingers suddenly.  
  
"I know! Come with me." She grabbed his hands and made to pull him towards the girl's stairs but he stopped.  
  
"Er...Lils, guys can't go up there." He said and she slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh yeah forgot...well wait here and I'll be right back."  
  
He watched her hock up her skirt slightly as she ran up the stairs. After a couple of minutes of waiting she returned brandishing what looked like a muggle pencil.  
  
"This is eyeliner, black for you." She said as she handed it to him and after looking at it for a minute he looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm not wearing make-up Evans." He said handing it back but she merely sighed and popped off the lid.  
  
"Believe me, your eyes will appear so much bluer and you'll be stunning...beside, you're Sirius Black, you can pull off anything...annoyingly."  
  
Sighing he looked at her warily then nodded reluctantly as the girl smirked. She directed him to the sofa before cradling his chin in her fingers.  
  
"Just look up and don't flinch." She said. Doing as he was told Sirius stared at the ceiling as she carefully drew around his eye with the pencil. He felt her give him a little drawn flick at the edge of each eye before she popped the lid back onto her eyeliner.  
  
"Done." She said and she looked around to find anything reflective. Finding none she borrowed the wand from the girl next to her and transfigured a book on the table into a hand mirror before she held it up to show Sirius her handy work.  
  
"Wow!" He said and grinned. Lily had been right when she said it made his eyes appear even deeper in colour and the shape of his eyes seemed more prominent giving him a very cat-like appearance.  
  
"Told you." She said triumphantly but before either could continue they both turned as they heard the sixth year boy's dorm door open.  
  
James descended the stairs first and both occupants on the sofa stood. James was looking down, more then likely trying to avoid tripping on his robes but when he looked up and caught sight of Lily it seemed, at least for him, the world had stopped spinning.  
  
She was breath taking.  
  
"Uh..." He managed and the red head smiled at him tremendously.  
  
"Thanks." She said again as she walked towards him and after a minute if staring he shook his head to clear it then with a charming grin he offered his arm to her in a gentlemanly way, which she accepted happily.  
  
"Shall we?" He said and with a curt nod she grinned.  
  
"We shall." She said and the two made their way towards the portrait hole.  
  
Sirius however was looking up and watching as Remus came down the stairs, not noticing when Peter slipped past him with a 'See you later' to which he gave an incoherent grunt in reply, not really noticing what he was saying.  
  
Remus looked up with his hand still on the banister and he smiled beautifully at the look on Sirius's face. He himself held a little more dignity in his surprise at the animagi's robes and settled for raising his eyebrows impressed.  
  
"Look at you." He said as he approached and toyed with the gem around Sirius's neck.  
  
"Forget me, look at –you-." Sirius said as he smiled, taking in Remus's cloak and 'woodland' style clothing.  
  
"You look gorgeous!" He said and Remus blushed.  
  
"Thanks...nice touch with the make-up by the way, gives you a very Egyptian look." He said as he traced a finger down the side of his mate's cheek.  
  
"Ra the Sun God right?" Sirius quipped and Remus just smiled.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The Great Hall was stunning with the ceiling enchanted to reveal the cosmos of twinkling stars, shooting stars and the misted milky ways. Around the edges of the hall there were blue and silver tinsel like decorations accompanied with navy blue hanging banners that held images of a silver phoenix holding the North Star in its claws, the word 'HOPE' printed underneath at the very tip of the banner.  
  
Tables were up against the walls all the way around the edge leaving a large dancing space in the centre of the room including the teacher's table, which had been removed from the podium to make way for the hired bands of the night.  
  
A happy buzz filled the air as students began to drift in and slowly the room was filling so Dumbledore indicated for attention at the head of the room.  
  
Remus and Sirius had just entered when the Headmaster stood up, James and Lily spotting them where they waved the couple over to join them.  
  
"Good evening ladies and Gentlemen," Dumbledore started and some people called replies back, "I welcome you all to what many of you have dubbed as the 'Autumn Ball', which to me is a perfectly good name so from now on this is what it shall been known as."  
  
James shook his head amused at the glint of mischief in Dumbledore's eyes and nudged Sirius in the side to get his attention.  
  
"I have this horrible premonition of you being like that." He said and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"But that is not my reasoning for holding this dance. As many of you are aware we are currently in unsettling times. Lord Voldermort," a few pupils jumped and gasped as the name was uttered, "and his Death Eaters grow in power everyday and I know you are all afraid but we –must- stand strong...but not alone. Be one another's strength, help each other stand and if someone falls, pick them back up with an extended hand of friendship. Only in alliance can we hope to overcome the shadow sweeping across our lands like a snake and –now- is the time to put aside rivalries. Where once you had an enemy, make a comrade. –Love- is our strongest weapon against hatred so do not throw away a potential friend on a childish whim. We are the side of light...let –us- be the ones to set the example."  
  
A cheer went throughout the hall (a little quieter from the Slytherins who seemed in two minds) and a tremendous clapping. Sirius stuck two fingers in his mouth to whistle loudly as James gave little fist turns. Lily and Remus laughed as they clapped.  
  
"Now...Let us dance!" Dumbledore called and the cheering grew louder.  
  
Instantly the lights dimmed and there was a shuffling around on the stage until finally flashing lights came up and a group of woman dressed in punk stood there, muggle style guitars and what appeared to be a drum kit was behind them.  
  
"That's 'The Felines'!" Sirius cried pointing at the group on stage and instantly a guitar rift began.  
  
/"I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
You're living in the past, it's a new generation  
  
Hey, a girl can do what she wants to do  
  
And that's what I'm gonna do  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me"/  
  
Instantly groups of people started filling into the centre of the room and began dancing to the lively fem punk rock style music, Sirius dragging Remus to dance with him as they jumped around laughing.  
  
/"And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
I never said I wanted to improve my station  
  
And I'm only feeling good when I'm having fun  
  
And I don't have to please no one  
  
And I don't give a damn about my bad reputation  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me"/  
  
"This song's perfect for you!" Remus called over the music to Sirius who threw his head back and laughed before nodding at his boyfriend.  
  
/"And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
  
And I don't really care if I'm strange  
  
I ain't gonna change  
  
And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Break it down  
  
And I don't give a damn about my reputation  
  
The world's in trouble, there's no communication  
  
And everyone can say what they want to say  
  
It never gets better anyway  
  
So why should I care about a bad reputation, anyway  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me  
  
Oh no  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
  
Not me  
  
Me, me, me, me, me, me"/  
  
The first song of the night ended and everyone applauded except Sirius who had just pulled Remus to him in a passionate kiss, the werewolf giggling against the other's lips as he did so.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The evening was beginning to wear on, the time now around quarter to nine and many types of songs had been played.  
  
James stopped dancing as he waved his hand to cool of his face, Lily laughing as he panted a little.  
  
"I need a drink!" He called over the music and she laughed as she shrugged and cupped a hand to her ear to show she couldn't hear him. Grinning he leant in so his lips were nearly pressed to her ear.  
  
"I need a drink." He said again, his voice a little husky from all the dancing and he didn't see the little shiver that ran down her spine as he did so.  
  
Nodding they both moved over to the table when a new song started up, slower and the boy cast his eyes out over the crowd, smiling when he spotted his two friends.  
  
He nudged Lily in the side to get her attention and pointed over to his friends moving closer to dance.  
  
"Told you they were in love." He said smugly and she laughed.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus slipped his arms up around Sirius's neck as the mood of the room changed and a simple acoustic guitar combined with a man's voice began to fill the air. Closing his eyes the werewolf rested his head under Sirius's chin as the other boy wrapped one arm around the smaller teen's waist and one entwined in his hair.  
  
/"See the pyramids around the Nile  
  
Watch the sun rise  
  
From the tropic isle  
  
Just remember darling  
  
All the while  
  
You belong to me  
  
See the market place  
  
In old Algiers  
  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
  
Just remember  
  
When a dream appears  
  
You belong to me"/  
  
"Remus?" Sirius said as they moved in a slow circle and the werewolf hummed in his throat to indicate that he ha heard.  
  
"About what James said the other night...it's true you know."  
  
Remus pulled back to look into his mate's sapphire eyes and cocked his head a little in question.  
  
/"And I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too"/  
  
"What do you mean?" He said as they still moved to the slow music.  
  
"That I love you...heart, body and soul. You are my reason." Sirius said seriously and Remus felt as though he was going to cry.  
  
"I love you too." He replied a little huskier then he would've liked but Sirius seemed to understand.  
  
/"Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me"/  
  
James cleared his throat and when Lily looked at him he held his hand out to her.  
  
"Would I be over-stepping a boundary if I asked you to dance with me to this song?" He said and after a moment of thinking the red haired girl shook her head and took his hand.  
  
They moved to the centre of the room, near Sirius and Remus who seemed to have forgotten the rest of the world as they looked into one another's eyes, Remus's a little glassier then before.  
  
A little nervous James placed a hand on Lily's waist as she placed one on his shoulder. Then he took her elegant hand in his broom callused one as they began to sway gently to the harmonic music.  
  
/"Oh I'll be so alone without you  
  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too  
  
Fly the ocean  
  
In a silver plane  
  
See the jungle  
  
When it's wet with rain  
  
Just remember till  
  
You're home again  
  
You belong to me"/  
  
The song ended and as people applauded James pulled his back to look down at Lily's green eyes looking up at him, a small serene smile playing at the edge of her lips.  
  
He leant down and kissed her on the cheek gently before he stood straight again.  
  
"One step at a time." He whispered and she smiled gratefully.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The song ended and as people applauded Sirius pulled back so he could see Remus's face who had closed his eyes as he leant against the warm body pressed against his.  
  
When the gold eyes opened again he leant forwards and captured Remus's lips in his own, a slow loving kiss passing between them as Sirius toyed with the tawny locks slipping between his fingers. Then he pulled back.  
  
"I'm going to spend my life with you...thought I'd better give you the heads up." He whispered and Remus smiled as he rested his lips against Sirius's...not kissing but very much like the first time their lips touched.  
  
"I look forward to it."  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: (gawps at length of chapter) I don't I've ever written one this long before LMAO!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Malfoyscutie: Gummy worms? (Ponders) Oh yeah I've seen those, but I prefer Jelly babies...you have to bite their heads off first Mwha!  
  
Legolas19: Oh yeah that was brilliant, but I especially love 'Numb' one because the girl on the video looks a little like me and two that one had no breath takes when you're singing it in the mosh pit so I almost fainted LMAO! I had to crowd surf out, it was fun!  
  
Kynny: I liked your point about that no one is holy enough to have never been ignorant. That was a very mature argument and just means that your point about silly ignorance is even stronger because you're not living in some fantasyland of perfection, I like you lol. Actually a lot of you do express good points in your review and I love discussing it with you all because it means hiding points (or sometimes obvious) have been heeded. About the romance bit, lol I myself get torn over writing the comical and the romantic for the two. I think I'll have to do a chapter where Sirius and Remus are deep whilst Lily and James piss about lol!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: LMAO Aye that she is!  
  
Sicka: Lmao, aye my cat can get like that but it's my rabbit that attacks me with licks and kisses the most lol! Plus I really liked the idea of having the boys eavesdropping in nothing but a sheet lol!  
  
Adhara1: Sirius and Remus rock socks lol! But I do like Lily and James, simply because Lily is like this hard nut chick (I would have LOVED to have seen her if she had lived in cannon, you could just imagine her keeping an adult Sirius and James in check as Harry laughs at them)!  
  
Happy cabbage: Lol, oops sorry, no pain to brain was intended! And thanks about the humor bit, I do particularly like writing James as the funny man lol! Here you are, nice long dance chapter for you lol! And please so, Harry and Cara love guests lol!  
  
Callista Silverheart: (Takes a bow) I am the 'decently covered smut queen' lol! And I hope this is to your liking (its very long lol)! Have fun (or –did- you have fun seeing as you'll read this when you get back)?  
  
TheDogStar: Ooh what's the name (or site)? I don't know her site. I was particularly proud of James's moment in that chapter, I was just typing it like he was whispering it to me at the time it was weird. And I liked that line best because it's like you said no final mush to it but it left no room for questioning. Lmao the line (come and have a go if your hard enough) is actually from 'Dog Soldiers' when the soldier 'Spoon' was taunting the werewolves (well funny)! LMAO at the Greek comments, you dodgy minded person you! About the football, it's you against the Greeks now right? I suppose it'll be nice for either of you to win, Greeks because i don'' think they have before (Correct me if I'm wrong) or you Portuguese because the game was held on your home turf. Either way is good I suppose lol!  
  
Tu ma fais craquer: LMAO why thank you. Aye, it just seems unrealistic that Lily would go from 'I hate you' to 'I love you, lets have a baby'! I needed to have her understand and I needed to have James change slowly rather then "This year I will play nice" because that seems like he'd faking it. I wanted him to 'really' change! Plus, can you blame me for the 'Goodnight Lily Evans' comment lol!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Mwha, thank, here you go!  
  
Hp-Azn: Like I said you need a good partner for the snogging...can't say I've had any stunners...I didn't just say that (I'm a nice person, a –nice- person lol)!  
  
Passionflower: Ugh that teacher sounds scary! But no, glad you liked the L/Jness in there lol! And I hope you do stay friends, it's quite upsetting to be separated from good friends. My real friends go to Sixth form and I'm in College...alone...I get along with the tutors more then the other students...it's lonely, you should hold onto friends (Luckily I see mine outside of college)!  
  
Happo: LMAO Don't we all!  
  
Kitty254781: LMAO glad I could bring a little humor to your day!  
  
Suzuka West: Lol, what a nice confident comment there! And here you go next chappie!  
  
Kitarin: Wow you are my 500th reviewer! I've never had that many reviews before. Maybe I could write a one shot for you if you like (it's up to you), that's what everyone else seems to do lol! I didn't go as deep as I could with Sirius and Remus up there but I felt it wasn't the right time. Don't worry, these pups will get their moment.  
  
Jemma Blackwell: Lol apologies for mis-spellings, they do slip through every now and again. But I'm glad you liked it, you really oomphed my confidence there lol (you all do)! And lol at working down the list thing, you may be here a while then!  
  
Lost Book: Ah so what if they were short, it was funny and rather sweet of you! It's good to hear that everyone likes the L/J moments as much as the S/R moments because they really are two such different couples it's fun to explore then! And way to make my head expand at the Author recommendation thing lol! 


	32. Achilles and Patroklos

Disclaimer: Oh go see the other 30 something chapters if you haven't got it by now!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 32 – Achilles and Patroklos  
  
I think that was one of the most cliché romantic nights of my life. Sirius knew when to say something or when to let a gesture or touch do the talking for you.  
  
And I strongly believe that that night was a one of the major rolling balls that got your parents together Harry.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Half nine was crawling up and people were still just as lively as when they had first arrived at the dance. Peter and the girl he'd come with were now sitting off away at the side as James and Lily spoke near one of the open windows, exchanging unknown facts about one another. Sirius and Remus were still slowly swaying to the mellow music serenading around the room in twists.  
  
Remus smiled as he kept his eyes closed his ear on Sirius's shoulder as his heartbeat beat against the one of his boyfriend. He felt the fluttering of the other heart against his chest and to him this was one of the most intimate gestures they had shared.  
  
Sirius meanwhile was running the fingertips of one hand through the light brown tresses of his lover as the other was resting against the small of Remus's back, his arm resting underneath the cloak and jumper that the werewolf wore.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus's voice said, a little cracked from lack of use and the animagus looked down at the head still resting against him.  
  
"Hmm." He said shortly and the werewolf pulled his head back to look at his mate with a smile.  
  
"Thank you for being so sickeningly romantic."  
  
The two teenagers chuckled as they turned in a circle and Sirius grinned wickedly as he leant into his boyfriend to whisper into his ear.  
  
"I could quote poetry at you." He said and Remus laughed again.  
  
"Well then you're just embarrassing yourself." But too late, Sirius was already whispering huskily into his ear.  
  
"'First time he kissed me, he but only kissed  
  
The fingers of this hand wherewith I write:  
  
And ever since, it grew more clean and white.'"  
  
The werewolf frowned slightly in thought as he contemplated the possible poet.  
  
"I know this but I don't know why." He said and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"How about the ending? 'The third, upon my lips, was folded down,"  
  
Sirius stopped to kiss Remus gently,  
  
"In perfect, purple state; since when, indeed,  
  
I have been proud and said "My Love, My Own,""  
  
Remus thought then again shook his head as he sighed with a smile on his face.  
  
"I know it..." He said and Sirius reigned in his laughter this time as he leant in.  
  
"I'm ashamed of you Moony...I would've thought you knew Elizabeth Barrett Browning." The werewolf clicked his fingers as his memory was triggered.  
  
"Yes, Elizabeth and Robert Browning!" He said and Sirius laughed again.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"They really love one another don't they?" Lily said as she sipped her drink. Raising his eyebrows James turned to look at the two boys in the centre of the room.  
  
"Damn straight...only, um...not." He finished lamely as he scratched the back of his head making the girl laugh.  
  
"He's Patroklos." She said wistfully and James quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Who's what now?" He said and grinning Lily turned to him.  
  
"Remus...he's Patroklos, the Greek in the Trojan War."  
  
James smirked in confusion and shook his head to indicate he had –no- idea what she was on about. Laughing the girl manoeuvred them to sit as she explained.  
  
"You know Achilles right?" She said and James nodded.  
  
"Who doesn't, the dude had a dodgy ankle resulting in many years of weakness references."  
  
Laughing Lily shook her head as she continued.  
  
"Well Achilles had a childhood friend called Patroklos and these two were inseparable. I think Achilles used to pray to the Gods to take away all of mankind except him and Patroklos or something like that. Anyway," she waved her hand as though to move aside the stray thought, "Achilles and Patroklos later became lovers..."  
  
"Like Sirius and Remus!" James pointed out and Lily nodded.  
  
"Well anyway, Despite the fact that Achilles took many lovers it was Patroklos that he was in love with. Then of course there's the part everyone knows where King Agamemnon took away Achilles' I think, maid or something like that?"  
  
"I think it was like a slave girl or something like that." James offered.  
  
"Ah doesn't matter, point is because he did that Achilles refused to fight no matter how much the King pleaded, so the Greeks were losing. But then Patroklos was called to take Achilles' place and he asked if he could borrow his lover's armour to scare the Trojans. Achilles let him go but soon after that Patroklos was killed in battle. When he heard the news Achilles was overcome with bitter grief and he lay over his lover's body when he was returned and wept as he held him close.  
  
Then of course he went to fight and avenge his lover but in the end meet his demise. Achilles and Patroklos were reunited once again in the Elysian fields and their ashes were mixed together in a golden urn."  
  
"Wow...kinda hoping that doesn't happen to Sirius and Remus."  
  
Lily laughed as James grinned at her. She slapped his hand lightly.  
  
"I love that story, it's so romantic and I can see Sirius like Achilles. Confident, if a little arrogant but a big softie when it comes to Remus, his Patroklos."  
  
James nodded as he looked at the couple laughing and dancing still in the centre of the floor under the romanticised blue lighting.  
  
"I'll have to tell them that story. Remus will love the historical reference and Sirius will think it's an excuse to act all manly for his boyfriend."  
  
The two turned to one another as they smiled and sighing Lily snuggled closer to James as the boy gulped inaudibly.  
  
"There was a line that Achilles said as he clutched his dead love to his chest that I have always loved. Weeping he reproached Patroklos for squandering away his life by saying 'You had no consideration for my pure reverence of your thighs, ungrateful after all our frequent kisses."  
  
James winced a little.  
  
"'Pure reverence of your thighs?' That's definitely something Sirius would get a kick out of. Makes them sound girly don't you think?"  
  
Lily gave a fake outraged gasp.  
  
"I'll have you know that the Greeks considered Male love a passage into manhood and courage."  
  
"Yeah well they would say that wouldn't they. They shagged anything the Greeks."  
  
Lily threw her head back again and laughed as James joined in.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
A much livelier song came on and both Remus and Sirius moved so that they weren't in their intimate embrace anymore. They did however maintain their hand lock as they spun and danced, laughing the whole time.  
  
"Are you not tired yet?" Sirius called over the music as the Fem Punk band returned to the stage. Remus nodded.  
  
"A little, lets get a drink!" He called back as he tapped his throat to gesture the lack of moisture in there.  
  
They wandered over to where James and Lily were sat laughing when the messy haired male turned to them and grinned wickedly.  
  
"Heads up the Trojans have returned." Lily giggled as he said this but the other two looked mildly confused.  
  
"How much ButterBeer have you had Prongs?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat down on the other side of his best friend, pulling the tawny haired male into his lap.  
  
"Nothing," James chuckled as he waved his hand, "I'll tell you later. Consider it a bedtime story."  
  
Shrugging the two male lovers looked at one another and smiled.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Midnight was fast approaching and people were beginning to sag in exhaustion but everyone tried to cover it up, the dance was just too much fun.  
  
However Dumbledore stood once more and after leading everyone in applause for the bands of the night he began to send everyone on their way to bed.  
  
Remus rested his head against Sirius's shoulder as the Dog animagi practically held him up with an arm around his waist. James was walking beside them and was trying to avoid dancing merely at the fact that Lily currently had her fingers entwined with his.  
  
"It's a shame it's over, I was having so much fun." Lily said and James grinned at her as she winked encouragingly at him.  
  
"All good things have to end sometime." Remus muttered before he yawned, sub-consciously stepping over the portrait threshold leading into Gryffindor Tower as students dragged themselves up the stairs into their rooms.  
  
James nervously let go of Lily's hand and turned to face her as they reached the bottom stairs leading up to the girl's dorms. The red head smiled at him reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks James...it really was fun tonight. Guess Remus wasn't entirely wrong when he said you were a nice guy."  
  
The black haired male chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah well, Remus is omnipotent, that man knows everything. He speaks only divine truth."  
  
The two grinned at one another before a heavy pause hung in the air. After a minute the boy jerkily kissed her cheek again. This time though she kissed his at the same time.  
  
"Thank you again." She said and with one final smile she made her way upstairs.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus fell back on the bed exhausted and in doing so managed to bring Sirius down on top of him with an 'oof.'  
  
"I'm knackered. I refuse to move for a week." Remus mumbled and Sirius huffed an airy laugh into the hollow of his neck.  
  
"Good thing it's the weekend tomorrow." Sirius said as he rolled sideways off his lover and they both curled round one another to go to sleep but James came in and nudged them both.  
  
"Come on, get dressed. You'll only complain that your robes got creased tomorrow if you don't." Two incoherent sounds were his reply, which made him chuckle as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Sitting up groggily Sirius began pulling off his robes as James sniggered.  
  
"What're you giggling at?" He asked sleepily and James pointed to the boy's face.  
  
"You have make up rubbing under your eyes Achilles." He said and began pulling off his robes as Remus begrudgingly managed to push himself up to remove his clothing.  
  
"What was that all about anyway?" He asked as he tugged off his clothes with a yawn and James smirked.  
  
"You're Patroklos and he's Achilles."  
  
Remus chuckled but Sirius looked confused.  
  
"What...I don't get it!" He said and Remus patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"Come one love, get ready for bed and I'll tell you the story when we're under the covers." Saying that he stripped down to his boxers then crawled under said sheets.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and James...you looked rather snug tonight." Sirius waggled his eyebrows cheekily as James chuckled, crawling under his own duvet.  
  
"We're being friendly. We're friends." He said and with another smile he extinguished his candle and pulled the quilt up to his neck as he burrowed further into it.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: Please...only –one- chapter on the dance? As if lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Lol well a few requested the make up thing so I had to! Sorry about your test results man, I haven't had my AVCE's back yet but fingers crossed! Weather is behaving badly over but the Nutella is keeping me going (chocolate spread yummy)!  
  
Hp-Azn: Did you not LOVE Sparrow's eyeliner! I wanted it! Lol as for the other fic, Cara's here!  
  
Kitarin: Aye, I've always imagined Lily to pull off the same colours as Harry but I didn't want James to wear what his son does. And aye, the different emotions in this chapter were fun to do, gave me variety. Yeah, if you give me a plot for a one shot that you want I'll get round to writing it.  
  
Avain: Lol thanks, It was fun dressing up the boys (and girl). And the developing relationship is definitely an interesting thing to write as it's completely opposite to the pups! Good on you for spotting the cheek kissing thing. Making him kiss her properly would be over-stepping the boundary into fairy tale which we don't.  
  
Malfoyscutie: Jellybabies rock!  
  
Happo: Aye thank you, you make me blush. Don't think anyone's called my style of writing that before.  
  
Legolas19: Lmao, at least your mum doesn't say 'What on earth is he shouting on about?'  
  
Passionflower: Aye all I ever got was a crappy disco too and hell I didn't even get a prom! I don't I can honestly say I've been to a good dance!  
  
Kynny: OH MY GOD, how freaky is that? And (cringes) sorry, didn't mean to steal your story. It just seemed appropriate (it was like an opposite to the Chapter in Autumn Skies called 'I Belong to You', whereas this time it was 'You belong to me'). Aye, the two relationships are bloody good fun because they're headed in two different directions but with the overall good feeling.  
  
Adhara1: Aye I always have to remember to equally switch the two (I hate favouring one over the other) and Lily is such a brilliant character. No matter what everyone says I see more of Lily in Harry then I do James!  
  
Suzuka West: The Weird Sisters man! I wanna here their music, just to see what JK envisioned!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: LMAO fair enough...what does Glomp mean?  
  
Tu Ma Fais Craquer: No offence taken, you're exactly right. But that's why I had planned two chapters so never fear, there was going to be a little more then that lol! And tell me about it, I hardly thought I would get to 400 reviews and now look at me lol!  
  
Akurei Hikari: (blushes) why thank you, aren't you nice. Nice theory on James there, I'd never noticed it before but I think you're right lol!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Nudity...Sirius...beds...(enters her happy place...smiles).  
  
Happy Cabbage: ROTFLMAO! Aye, eyeliner seems to have gone down well (I just had to add the Egyptian bit there lol). You made me grin very smugly about the Dumbledore comment, like I've said on several occasions I have kept the books faithfully by my side for reference. Cute...I could live with cute (laughs)!  
  
Jenna: Ah don't worry. My computer just crashed on me before I had saved this chapter so I was screaming the place down but I instantly rebooted the bugger and (thank Goddess) the chapter was still here! And thank you for the other compliments lol!  
  
Super Yam: Lmao, aye Wonderdick will shortly be making way for James Potter, the real him!  
  
The Almighty Dill Pixie: Lmao...you're a little bit scary. 


	33. Right State of Mind

Disclaimer: Not mine really.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 33 – Right state of mind  
  
With the dance over fear began to set in once more. Your father and Godfather however refused to let anyone fall into sadness.  
  
I think many of us owe them thanks for seeing us through such dark times with light laughter and kindness.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
The group laughed and clapped their hands in time as James and Sirius swung around, their arms linked as they sang loudly.  
  
"Oh you can search far and wide,  
  
You can drink the whole town dry.  
  
You'll never find a beer so brown  
  
But you'll never find a beer so brown  
  
As the one we're drinking in our town."  
  
They jumped up onto the little coffee table and continued their dancing, Remus and Lily standing by the entrance hole that they had just entered laughing as they watched the two boys kick their legs in a can-can fashion.  
  
"You can kick your fancy ales.  
  
You can drink em by the flagon.  
  
But the only brew for the brave and true . . .  
  
Comes from the Green Dragon!"  
  
They finished by knocking their foreheads against one another and took a bow, the group gathered clapping and cheering as the two teens bowed. Spotting Remus moving towards them Sirius grinned and jumped off the table.  
  
"Nice song." The werewolf said as Sirius reached him, making the boy yelp as he dipped him suddenly and kissed him passionately, several girls calling out catcalls.  
  
"Thanks, James taught me it."  
  
"Very cheery." The smaller teen said before yawning and Sirius, slipping an arm around his waist led him back towards the dorm doors.  
  
"Anyway shouldn't you be resting what with tonight being...?" The question was left open but Remus knew what he meant none the less and nodded.  
  
"Was just heading there." He said and slowly the two made their way up the stairs.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
When the final nauseating sensation wore off and the aches of his limbs began to wear off Moony raised his head, his tail already beating against the ground in excitement as he looked up to come face to face with the wonderful black dog.  
  
...His mate.  
  
Padfoot's tail began to match his almost eccentric feelings as his tongue lolled out happily. Prongs stood not just behind him and in greeting he pawed the ground with his hoof before snorting and letting out a deer bark.  
  
Wormtail remained situated between the stag's antlers as he twitched his whiskers in greeting, Moony looking up at him with his tongue now panting out in happiness.  
  
The wolf then felt a nudging at his side and looking down he found the dog snuggling against him. With a contented whine the wolf returned the gesture as the stag rolled its eyes as best as a stag could. It let out another impatient cry before turning and nudging the door open with his great antlered head.  
  
Padfoot licked the end of Moony's nose before pointing with his snout towards the door and led the large grey-tawny furred werewolf outside to the cloudless night sky.  
  
Moony looked up briefly to gaze at the luminous full moon in the sky and at the tiny pinpricks of stars against the black-blue sky, a lazy whine escaping him as he stared back at the face on the moon. His gaze was drawn from it when he felt a rough tongue against his muzzle. Giving a surprised snort he looked at his midnight black mate before returning the gentle touch.  
  
Prongs hoofed the ground to catch their attention once more and he began to lead the way into the forbidden forest. Momentarily the werewolf turned towards the school.  
  
All those humans, one huge place full of prey and yet he felt compelled to follow his mate, his mate and his pack. After another still moment the wolf let out a breath that formed as mist in the air then turned to follow the unusual gathering of animals.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Dog and Wolf raced one another wildly as they crashed through the greenery, the stag bellowing not far behind them as he leapt after them with the rat clinging for sheer life between his antlers.  
  
The wolf howled merrily as the dog snapped playfully at his heels before darting away from the wolf's playful return nip.  
  
The wolf stopped and turned but the dog, not anticipating this sudden halt crashed into him sending them both tumbling down a small embankment. As they landed Moony gave a little cough that sounded very similar to a laugh as the dog let out a bark happily. The Stag stopped and slid carefully down the side to join the tangled mess of limbs that were the two canines.  
  
("This is almost like Marauding.") Remus thought and then yelped a little as he realised what he had just done.  
  
("I just had a coherent thought!") He thought and yelped again excitedly. The dog quirked an ear to one side, the other remaining up as he looked at the wolf in confusion.  
  
"What?" his eyes seemed to say and the wolf bounded forwards to lick his nose before jumping around in what appeared to be happy little barks.  
  
This was incredible! He thought as he bounced around, he could maintain his more humane thoughts despite the change!  
  
The stag watched a little confused as it stood by the dog's side but eventually Padfoot gave a very canine laugh and bounded forwards to play with his mate.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus gritted his teeth as the electrifying pain coursed through his body like intensified pins and needles. He heard and felt the final crack of his last vertebrae clicking back into its rightful place before letting his body slump in an exhausted heap.  
  
He was lightly panting when he felt a cool hand brush his hair out of his face and he managed to blearily blink open his gold eyes. He saw Sirius lying beside him on his stomach, smiling gently as he ran his cold hands over Remus's over-heated face.  
  
"Hey, how're you feeling?" He whispered as he pulled the spare sheet in the shack over the boy's naked form.  
  
"Like my body has been torn apart and then put back...oh no wait, that –did- happen." He managed to mutter weakly and he heard a soft snort come from his mate making him grin a little.  
  
"Pomfrey will be here soon." James said as he watched the pair from his usual look out spot at the door. Peter was checking the window for sign of anyone outside.  
  
"We'd better go love." Sirius whispered and nodding meekly the two shared a gentle kiss before Sirius pushed himself up with a grunt and the three other boys made their escape with one final look at their friend.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus stared up at the ceiling of the infirmary in elated joy. He had noticed slowly over the time that he spent with the Marauders that he had managed to maintain a little control but last night was the first time that his, -his- mind had been the dominant one.  
  
He turned his head as he heard footsteps moving towards him and smiled when Sirius turned the corner accompanied by James. The two boys smiled at him, which he readily returned.  
  
"Remus!" Sirius said happily as he charged towards his boyfriend's hospital bed making the werewolf laugh.  
  
"You seem in a chipper mood considering everything." James noted and Remus grinned almost madly.  
  
"I was in control." He whispered but the other two frowned in confusion.  
  
"In...control?" Sirius said and pushing himself into a sitting position Remus nodded impatiently.  
  
"Of the wolf." He said and the other boys' eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
  
"Shut up!" James said grinning and Remus's intensified.  
  
"It's true!" He said and Sirius gave a great bark of a laugh as he hugged Remus close to him.  
  
"But...I mean, how...I don't..." James laughed again at his loss for words before joining the two on the bed for an embrace.  
  
"I don't know, I just remember, well –remembering-! Everything down to the classes we had had that day to why this was fun...-coherent-thoughts!"  
  
They sat then smiling at one another as conversation drifted slowly over them for hours until Madame Pomfrey returned, tutting and kicking the two renowned trouble makers out of the infirmary (but not before Sirius sneaked in another kiss).  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi  
  
Madame Pomfrey finally allowed Remus to return to his dorm to rest in the evening and the overwhelming joy at his control still kept the smile firmly set upon his face.  
  
"Maybe you should take control more often if it makes you grin like this, you're practically punch drunk." James said as he flicked through his magazine.  
  
Sirius however was celebrating with his lover with a healthy dose of deep kissing, Remus (despite his exhaustion from the night before) eagerly returning the touches as he pressed his lips firmly against his mates.  
  
Neither made an acknowledgement at hearing their friend as they continued to press against one another, hands roaming over one another, as lips remained sealed. Peter flushed as embarrassing memories cropped up but he otherwise got on with his potion essay, flinching a little when an overly energetic moan would slip out.  
  
"Jesus Christ you two, don't devour each other." James said wincing a little at the intensity of the kiss. But before he could go over to break them up a knock sounded at the door so he opted for answering that instead.  
  
He blinked when he found Lily looking a little bashful with a fist still raised ready to knock.  
  
"Um...hi, is Remus here? I need to ask him something about the Runes essay."  
  
Smirking James side stepped so she got a full view of the make out session the two boys were sharing and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow...I mean really, that's practically explicit material." She said before cocking her head a little, grinning wider when the position was made more erotic by the movement.  
  
"Remus is currently withheld in a meeting but if you'd like to leave a message I'm sure he'll get back to you."  
  
James smirked as Lily laughed before the girl shrugged and walked into the room.  
  
"That's fine, I'd rather hang out with you then with the bickering duo downstairs. This your bed?" She pointed to James's bed before happily sitting down on it. James had to clutch the door to avoid collapsing there and then. He had Lily Evans...on his bed...wanting to hang out with him...- willingly-.  
  
He settled for nodding as he knew the closet thing to a word leaving his mouth would have been "Flurbell gluagh hmm." Not exactly the work of Don Juan.  
  
He closed the door and after ignoring Peter's sly look he sat on the bed next to her, crossing his legs as they turned to face one another. He made to open his mouth but he was rudely interrupted by a long drawn out moan from Sirius.  
  
Snorting in amusement Lily briefly looked over at the two males then back at James.  
  
"Maybe we should draw the curtains." She said.  
  
James had to check his pulse to see if, yep he was still alive...this wasn't heaven.  
  
"Um...o-ok." He said and missed the amused glint in the red head's eyes as he drew the curtains around them to a close.  
  
"I thought maybe we could finish that 'getting to know one another' conversation we were having at the dance?" She asked and after finally composing himself the boy nodded.  
  
"Sure. So...any family? I mean, obviously but do you have siblings or anything?" He asked and they settled themselves back against the pillows comfortably as they faced one another.  
  
"Ugh yes. I have this wench of a sister called Petunia who hates me..."  
  
"Petunia and Lily? I'm going on a limb here but does someone like flowers in your household?" James quipped and the girl sighed as she nodded.  
  
"Bloody mother thinks they're nice. I dread to think what she would've called her son if she had a boy."  
  
"Cactus." James said suddenly and Lily laughed, "No seriously, I could totally see that. 'Cactus Evans, the meanest pinball player in town'!"  
  
Lily was still laughing, as he looked down at her grinning, chuckling every now and again as he felt happy butterflies in his stomach. She really was beautiful when she laughed.  
  
Lily smiled at James as she observed the lop-sided smile on his face that really brought out the twinkle in his eyes.  
  
He really was a good guy.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: The first scene is very Merry and Pippinish but it was just a filler, I'm not trying to steal movie credits. Thought I should mention that lol! Plus to anyone who like Aragorn slash there is one in my favourite stories section by a wonderful author and that had made me fall in love with Aragorn/Faramir as a couple...I might even write my own!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Malfoyscutie: Lmao why thank you! And um...I guess milk chocolate is my fav!  
  
Kynny: Lol, thank you. The Achilles and Patroklos stories (theory) are one of my favourites although notice he isn't mentioned in the film 'Troy' lol! And oh good, I'd hate to step on any author toes here with stolen plot lines. I'll have to nosey at your 2 OC's, they really are tricky buggers but when they go right...  
  
Passionflower: I know! We have like sales EVERYWHERE right now and slowly but surely I will make myself skint (bad idea if I'm thinking about University accommodation lol). And you're right, our proms SUCK LMAO! It's all about the dress for us because once that's out of the way it really is down hill from there!  
  
Idril.Tinuviel: Ah don't we all!  
  
Legolas19: Nah I don't think my mum likes my rock collection but then I share her passion in Jazz and Norah Jones so it's ok...I really am a music buff lol!  
  
Emerald Tigress: ...I'm not quite sure how to take that but I –guess- it was a compliment (I can laugh nervously now right?).  
  
Hp-Azn: Hmm I basically summed it up in the chapter lol. I guess the plot- line is that Achilles always favoured Patroklos over all his lovers but he still had many but where he threw a hissy fit when one of his slave girls was taken from him he was truly heart broken when Patroklos was killed so he finally went to battle for the Greeks for revenge. Upon meeting his death he was reunited with his love and for him at least it all ended happily. As for angst, I'm working on that lol!  
  
Suzuka West: Aye when I think of the Weird sisters I think of 'Josie and the Pussycats' with PMT LMAO!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Ahhh it all makes sense now, thanks lol.  
  
Taykayo, the flower boy: Aye, the world can really be a hateful place (To quote the band 'LIARS', "Fear is a very powerful emotion") and I guess that's why I seek Wicca, because it looks for beauty in even the most shadowed person. As for meeting your very own Sirius, don't we all LMAO! I once went out with a guy who seemed very feminine in character who not long after we went out came out as gay but we were friends afterwards, but he used to have problems with boys 'backing off' from him too so I know how you feel about that. I really liked your poetry, do you write any regularly? Because you should, that was very good and I encourage it. I might consider using it and dedicating the chapter to you of course lol!  
  
Adhara1: I love mythology, I'd love to teach it! And aye, that scene in OOTP when Lily threatens James to defend Snape I felt you could've easily exchanged her for Harry and still get the same result.  
  
Happo: YAH FOR YOU LMAO! Did it go well? I hope so. And tell me about it, I think that's a very romantic story. Romeo and Juliet is good but they –were- teenagers and the amount of times I've –fallen- in and out of love leaves me in question about that so the fact that Achilles and Patroklos shared a same fate is good for me.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: LMAO I agree you do read some and think "...That's not how she is though".  
  
Kitarin: Ah the outrageous people are usually the worst romantics of all lol! And I'm sorry but it's true, the Greeks did anything LMAO!  
  
Avain: Het couples I tolerate, hmm. I don't usually like the Ginny/Harry ones because they all make her out to be either really shy or perfect. If I was to write her I would make her out to be more of a tomboy, she has after all grown up in a house full of brothers. Where some might say she craves to the 'little girl' that really wouldn't happen because she'd adapt to playing at wrestling or climbing trees. So it distresses because she can be a cool character in her own right if done properly, and the same situation to Lily...I just ranted then didn't I? (Sorry)!  
  
White-winged Sidhe: LMAO Aw...I love you too...(?) LMAO  
  
Super Yam: (Entranced) aubergines...  
  
Lilastar: Wow way to boost my ego lol! Aye, very much human with the ranting at my breaking down laptop and straining for scene fillers lol. I'm glad you like it so much, I feel like I'm doing something educational when I slip in the poetry or mythology because you all either ask more or discuss it further with me which is so nice!  
  
Callista Silverheart: The Achilles and Patroklos story is one of many theories but it's my favourite one as it has the most passion behind it. And poor you, I –hate- when I burn but I'm half-Scottish so it's like our birthright to go red under the sun lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: (Smirks as she rubs at sloppy kiss on cheek) ugh boy slobber lol (JK)! I think I've done alright, my final piece was a big drawn image of Harry Potter (I sent a picture of it with a letter explaining it to JK Rowling saying thanks for giving me an art subject lol).  
  
Akuma MalicK: Aye go, read as much about them as you can! There's also Alexander and his boyfriends, Apollo and his, Zeus and Ganymede TONS of them!  
  
Lost Book: Aw I'm glad you like those lines, maybe I should write for a cheesy romance novel LMAO! £1 a book lol! As for the head thing (runs off to measure head...I really am) it's five inches in width...is that big? (Looks around...sister shrugs confused).  
  
Jaleandra-la-lok: Lol thank you. As for the poem it's gone from me, I thought it was part of the 'For Jerusalem' but I checked my Blake's works and I couldn't find it. It's really nice and I like it too. 


	34. The Original DA

Disclaimer: Not mine, all belong to JK!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 34 – The Original DA  
  
The excitement of being able to maintain my own thoughts lasted a good week before the events of the world caught up once more. Voldermort and his Death Eaters were getting bolder in there attacks, the Ministry more concerned then they appeared and even Dumbledore seemed deep in thought these days.  
  
I guess in a sense our own DA began...the very foundations of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
You'll notice, Harry, that that is why that although we asked you to not continue with your Defence association we didn't all out stop you...that would make us hypocrites.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"I hear they actually attacked a muggle family two days ago." Peter said as he flicked through the paper again on the coffee table in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"They're having at go at Purebloods as well." James said as he passed through the portrait hole making Peter, Sirius, Remus and Lily (who had been studying with Remus) look up as he wearily sat into the pushy chair by the fire.  
  
"How do you know?" Sirius asked with a slight frown and James sighed.  
  
"Apparently someone's been harassing dad."  
  
The others gave little gasps or exclamations in shock. Lily stood up and knelt by his chair.  
  
"He's ok right?" She whispered and for the first time since he entered he gave a small smile.  
  
"Oh yes, gave them a swift rebuke apparently. Dumbledore just said that they're putting an Auror near my house to keep an eye on any 'guests'. Then he warned me about not getting into much trouble this year to be safe...I think he hinted at my cloak." James was almost smirking now and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Cloak?" Lily asked and James almost kicked himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know..." He went off into an explanation for the girl whose eyes widened in shock...and a little impressed.  
  
Remus however was biting his fingernail nervously as he stared blankly down at his parchment. Sirius reached over and stroked some hair out of his face to get his attention.  
  
"What's wrong love?" He asked and Remus turned to look at him.  
  
"If there are people trying to get James's parents then they must be near Bristol..." He said trailing off but not really needing to finish because Sirius pulled him close.  
  
"They're ok love, if something happened Dumbledore would inform you instantly."  
  
Remus, looking nervously at his boyfriend for a moment finally relaxed a little at the certainty on his lover's eyes, nodding with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, it says here that some Death Eaters have been spotted near Hogwarts!" Peter cried and the other four teenagers dived for the paper. James ended up with one side and Sirius the other.  
  
"Maybe they're looking for reinforcements among Hogwarts?" Lily said and Sirius gave a disbelieving sound.  
  
"Yeah right, Like this Voldermort guy wants an army of teenagers."  
  
"No she could be right, Children are more easily shaped then adults. What you tell them, with enough lies, they could believe to be truth." Remus said as he scanned the article in his mate's hands.  
  
"That's horrible." Lily said.  
  
"You know, they're not going to tell kids this type of thing...the students aren't going to know what to do in a situation like this." Remus said in a grave voice.  
  
Now Sirius liked to maintain a slightly dense air about him because it meant that when he had an idea it seemed to make it more brilliant then if he was always right. None the less he snapped his fingers as the light in his eyes (the one that occurred whenever he had a brilliant prank in mind) sparked into life.  
  
"Then we warn them...and show them what to do!" He said and James made to tell him that was stupid but Lily beat him.  
  
"That isn't a bad idea." She said smiling and both Remus and James stared dumbfounded at her. Sirius grinned happily.  
  
"I'm sorry...I must have water in my ears because I thought I heard you just agree to one of Sirius's plans." Remus said as he stared at her in shock.  
  
"If we can convince kids to understand that we're –not- as safe as we may like to believe, show them how they can defend themselves then I'd agree to anything this one says!" She said smugly and Sirius grinned cheekily.  
  
"Well what if I said that you, me and Remus go upstairs and..."  
  
"I would castrate you." She said lazily.  
  
"...Point taken." Sirius answered just as casually.  
  
"Besides, what about me and Pete?" James asked looking affronted and Sirius winked at him.  
  
"Ah I was thinking of your benefit Prongs, once you've seen my body there'd be no turning back...you'd be a queer like me and Moony."  
  
"-Anyway-..." Remus said at length and even Peter chuckled.  
  
"So who's for it?" Sirius said and all including Lily raised their hands, James staring at the red head in confusion.  
  
"I don't know how you've done it but I'm impressed." He said and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Done what?" She asked slowly and he grinned.  
  
"Made yourself the fifth Marauder...you're a prefect and all!"  
  
She laughed but Remus crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"-I'm- a prefect!" He said crossly and Sirius threw an arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, but you were a Marauder before you were a prefect."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II  
  
Remus lay with Sirius spooned behind him in his bed, still awake at one in the morning. He felt the boy behind him shuffle a little bit before a groggy voice muttered into his ear.  
  
"You still awake?" Sirius asked through a yawn and Remus rolled over so he was facing his lover, arm slung over the others hip.  
  
"Do you really think we can do it?" He asked and Sirius pushed himself up a little to rest his head in one hand.  
  
"Do what love? The defence classes?"  
  
Remus nodded as he moved to mimic his mate's position.  
  
"I really like the idea but...we won't get anyone into trouble will we?" He said and Sirius chuckled lazily.  
  
"You've never cared before." He said and Remus sighed a little.  
  
"I don't care when it's –us-, we're used to it. I mean anyone else we help."  
  
Sirius nodded a little as he thought about this then grinned as he formed another idea.  
  
"How about we ask Dumbledore for it to be a club?"  
  
Remus stared disbelieving at his boyfriend.  
  
"You're mental." He said simply and Sirius shook his head as he sat up further.  
  
"No, no think about it! If we tell Dumbledore what it's all about how can he say no? How is teaching others to look after themselves be a punishable thing?" He said and even Remus seemed more into the idea.  
  
"That actually isn't that bad an idea." Sirius gave a mock bow.  
  
"See...you're dating a genius!" He said and laughing Remus leaned forwards to kiss him lightly.  
  
"I'll reward you in the morning." He said and Sirius quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I'm awake now thanks to you...and so are you but the kids are sleeping." He grinned wickedly as he moved forwards to capture an earlobe between his lips.  
  
"But Sirius...Sirius..." Remus closed his eyes, losing the battle as Sirius pushed him down and stretched out over the top of him.  
  
"I've been coming up with good plans all day...my blood needs to be in use else where love." He muttered huskily into the werewolf's ear and Remus chuckled before leaning his head back exposing his throat.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Ok now that we're here I feel nervous." Lily said as she, James, Sirius and Remus stood before the Headmasters office.  
  
"Where's Peter?" Remus said as he looked round and James chuckled.  
  
"Apparently seeing Heidi...I reckon he's just scared what Dumbledore is going to say."  
  
"Ok, so here goes." Sirius said and he moved up the Gargoyles to say 'Curly Wurlys'. Giving a nod the stone Gargoyle moved and the stairs appeared. After one brief exchange of looks the four of them made their way up the stairs.  
  
They entered the room and Lily looked around fascinated by all the various decorations, possessions and the Phoenix nestled on a perch watching them happily.  
  
"I notice you three aren't as interested in this room as I am." She said and Sirius smirked.  
  
"Well we do spend a great deal of time in here...the amount of times we've heard those four loving words..."  
  
"'Go to the Headmaster'" James said and Remus laughed.  
  
"Hello boys and Miss Evans." The four turned and found Headmaster Dumbledore descending a set of stairs with a kindly smile.  
  
"Hey sir."  
  
"What's up D?"  
  
"Hello Headmaster."  
  
Lily seemed a little nervous as to how to address the man (figuring that Sirius's nickname of 'D' wasn't exactly appropriate).  
  
"Um...hi." She said quietly and resisted hitting James who chuckled behind her.  
  
"Yes hello and Sirius...how many times do I have to tell you before you rid me of that horrendous nickname?" There was a twinkle in the man's eye showing his humour in the situation.  
  
"Always at least once more sir." Sirius said with a bow and the old man chuckled.  
  
"Well how may I help you four? I suspect this isn't a social visit?"  
  
"Honestly Sir, we know that you know everything. Surely you can already guess?" James said with a smile and the Headmaster chuckled as he settled himself into his chair, leaning back and arching his fingers together.  
  
"Still, it is always nice to hear it from the wishers mouth."  
  
"Ok, well see we've been keeping up with what Voldermort and his Death Eaters are up to..." Remus began.  
  
"And we've noticed that they are slowly moving towards Hogwarts..." James said next.  
  
"Which is where the suspicion that he's trying to recruit new members through the kids..." Sirius followed.  
  
"So we were wondering..." Lily said.  
  
"With your permission of course..." Remus added.  
  
"Of course, but we were wondering if an after-class defence group to teach the students to defend themselves would be appropriate?"  
  
Dumbledore, amused at their connected plea, watched them as he nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"That doesn't seem to bad an idea." He said and the four teenagers grinned. "I'm guessing you four would like to teach it?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind sir. I mean, James here is good with his hexes..."  
  
"Yes so I seem to recall." The Headmaster chuckled as the messy haired boy blushed.  
  
"...Lily is rather good at counter hexes, I myself am good with the NEWT level stuff and Remus here is good at everything..."  
  
"...Except potions."  
  
"Except potions." Sirius confirmed and after a few more moments of silent contemplation Dumbledore stood with a smile.  
  
"Well it seems you have this all planned out. But I make one request."  
  
"Name it sir!" Sirius said happily and the Headmaster smiled at him.  
  
"I wish to name the group."  
  
"Go ahead!" James said resisting a victory dance.  
  
"I wish to call it the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
White winged Sidhe: Ah lol, who needs a boyfriend when you have reviewers!  
  
Tonksie Poo: LMAO How many reviews man? And thank you for your comments, very nice lol!  
  
Rhoewyn: Ah I answered most of this in our review! Aye, Tolkien is amazing and I'm seriously going to have to think about doing an LOTR fic, it could be bloody good fun!  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: I agree, that's why I just HAD to add that bit in the above chapter!  
  
Hermione07: I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, and totally! Sirius and Remus are sweet together but I imagine that they had a lot more arguments then I make out!  
  
Hp4me: No, don't worry. Right now they're only becoming friends, I intend to stick to the seventh year rule from Book five! And I love using songs and music in my stories, they just add that little bit more don't they?  
  
Callista Silverheart: Aye, like I said, I'm half-Scottish which makes the burning plausible but then I'm also part Maltese so I should be going a nice shade of gold! But I'm pretty sure my body gets all confused and I sizzle instead lol!  
  
Happo: LMAO now you're stalking my reviewers? Bad Happo!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: LMAO Ah love too, and I know what you mean! Bloody fansite!  
  
Avain: Aye I could really see Aragorn and Faramir working (especially after the Houses of Healing chapter in ROTK). And I love Merry and Pippin, they have that pranksterness about them!  
  
Sexy Pancake: I like your idea but I don't think I'll make Lily get attacked (got to save that for Snape). I'll work with it though, have a look see if it works lol! Thanks!  
  
Adhara1: Tell me about it! I've got that bloody song stuck in my head, and the one he sings in 'Steward of Gondor'! I'll look into that fic (not sure if it would be a one shot or not though).  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Who –wouldn't- want to see them two making out! Naughty kinky pups LMAO!  
  
Suzuka West: I think it would rock lol! Josie and Kneazles (teehee)!  
  
Akurei Hikari: JK said that one) the person has been there since the first book (didn't say if she was major or Minor) and two) that JK has read fanfiction and no one has guessed right yet! I reckon its Susan Bones, which would be cool!  
  
Kitarin: Who wouldn't fall for James? Even though he was a git in OOTP I still loved him (he was just being a teenage boy unfortunately). And Lily has always striked me as one that can hold her own, not some girly girl!  
  
Sidhelady: I think Ewan McGregor would make a great Lupin. When he's in Big Fish that's kinda how I imagine him! And tell me about it, I don't know whether Anne Rice purposely does it but Vampires seem very touchy feely!  
  
Marble: Ah don't worry about it, I'm guilty of it too lol! It's just good to hear that you like the fic! And LMAO at chocolate covered Sirius!  
  
Lilastar: LMAO Glad to have been of service! And if Merry and Pippin were James and Sirius I reckon Sirius would be Pippin (kinda oblivious lol).  
  
Legolas19: No I didn't take to Rap, I'm more your Rock, Classic, Celtic, Jazz and Swing kinda girl...what a strange combination!  
  
Hp-Azn: THEY RULE!  
  
Kynny: Yep didn't even mention Patroklos ONCE! Bet it wasn't 'politically correct'! And feel free to send me an email but I won't pretend to be an expert on writing lol!  
  
Passionflower: What is it with reviewers and sex kittens lol? And I hope you have/had a good holiday!  
  
Malfoyscutie: Definitely milk chocolate for me lol! 


	35. Alliances of the Houses

Disclaimer: All is not mine!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 35 - Alliances in the Houses  
  
So the Order was established...or at least a vague sense of the Order was established. Obviously overtime we gathered more recruits, Older and younger but essentially we were the foundations of what you know today.  
  
It brings to mind what would've happened had you continued the DA Harry.  
  
...No, I doubt it would've been a second line of defence...  
  
...Or that Harry, honestly you really do have a military style way of thinking Harry...  
  
Oh Cara shut him up please.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"So where did Dumbledore say we can have these classes?" Lily asked as Sirius and James walked through the portrait hole, returning from a meeting with the Headmaster.  
  
"We're allowed to use the Main Hall after Dinners so it'll be like an evening club thing."  
  
"Hope it doesn't get in the way of Quidditch." James sighed and Lily looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"We're talking about saving people's lives here and you're worried it might interfere with –Quidditch-!"  
  
James shrugged as he sat down heavily.  
  
"I like Quidditch, Quidditch is both my hobby and my very being!"  
  
Lily shook her head as Remus chuckled from his place on the floor where he was sat, his legs tucked under him as he used the coffee table as a desk. Sirius crawled over to him to sit so his legs were either side of his mate and his chest was to the werewolf's back.  
  
"Hey love." He said with a little smirk as he kissed the tawny boy's cheek.  
  
"Hey, how was your meeting?" Remus asked as he returned the gesture.  
  
"Boring but significant." Sirius said as he leant back on the palms oh his hands.  
  
"Fair enough, so how do you plan to recruit members?" He asked and Sirius smiled at him.  
  
"Well Dumbledore says we are to place leaflets around the school, which is fine but I have a better method for the Gryffindors."  
  
This said Sirius stood once more, climbed to stand on the coffee table and placed two fingers in his mouth where he whistled sharply. The whole common room went silent and Sirius grinned triumphantly.  
  
"All right you lot," He said loudly and Remus resisted a smirk, "Our lovely Headmaster has giving the go ahead to my comrades and I to begin a self-defence class in response to recent activities! Think of it as evening classes for DADA where you'd learn more NEWT level stuff and an idiot's guide of 'What-to-do-should-you-find-yourself-holding-back-the-hounds-of- hell'! Your teachers would be Moi, Master Lupin, Master Potter, and Miss Evans. All those interested please step forwards so we may take your name."  
  
And with that Sirius jumped down form the coffee table to find Remus standing and resisting a laugh, which the animagus did anyway.  
  
"That was stupid, as if anyone would come like..." James didn't finish as a couple of seventh year girls interrupted them.  
  
"Hi, excuse me but about the classes. How do we join?"  
  
Sirius turned to James with the hugest smug grin on his face as he turned back to the girls. Remus helped his boyfriend out by offering his a piece of parchment and a quill.  
  
"If you sign right here that'll be fine. It's not a contract or anything but it'll be nice for both parties if we know all names."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIII  
  
Within half an hour there were already several members. There were the two brothers Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Alice Lily's friend and Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadowes and her friend Emmeline Vance.  
  
"That's not bad just for Gryffindors." Remus said as they finally entered the boys' dormitories, scanning the list of names.  
  
"Wasn't exactly the hordes I was hoping for but it's a start." Sirius said as he tugged off his school jumper, throwing it somewhere and then flopping backwards onto his bed.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" He asked after a minute and Remus smirked.  
  
"James and Lily are apparently studying...or I should say James is tutoring Lily for Divination when really it's just an excuse to stare at her for ages."  
  
Sirius chuckled and laughed a little more when Remus sat heavily on the bed making it jump slightly. Sirius on his back and Remus on his side they both looked at one another with smiles on their faces.  
  
"I bet you could win over the Ravenclaws." Sirius said as he shuffled to get more comfortable.  
  
"And it seems Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs have an unwritten alliance to one another so I don't think that'll be a problem."  
  
"Do we extend a hand to the Slytherins though?" Sirius asked and Remus thought for a moment.  
  
"I think we should try but I'm really not expecting much."  
  
Sirius nodded vaguely before sitting up. He moved over to lay his body half over the werewolf's making Remus smile.  
  
"Bloody friendly pup." He teased and Sirius began to pant and lick his cheek making Remus cry out in laughter.  
  
"Ugh stop, stop!"  
  
"But I'm your over friendly pup, it's expected."  
  
"Well as long as you don't start humping my leg."  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly as he wiggled a little making their hips rub.  
  
"But where's the fun in that?"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The next morning the four Marauders set out to breakfast but each was armed with a small pile of leaflets in their bags.  
  
As soon as they entered the hall instead of heading to the Gryffindor table they spilt up to venture to other tables. Remus and James headed for the Ravenclaw table and Sirius and Peter headed for the Hufflepuffs.  
  
"Hello," Remus said pleasantly as he reached the table, "We've come to offer you a proposition."  
  
He pulled out his leaflets and handed it to the Ravenclaws on his side whilst James did the same on the other side of the table.  
  
"These are explaining a new after classes club for Defence against the dark arts and we were wondering if anyone here would be interested?"  
  
"Why has this started up then?" One girl asked and James smiled at her.  
  
"Well it was started due to recent events in the world outside involving the recent attacks. This is in a sense a self-defence class but all that you learn will also feature in up-coming exams so it'll be like killing two kelpies with one stone."  
  
"What like...learn how to fight and stuff?" Another person asked and Remus sort of nodded.  
  
"Kind of but not really at the same time."  
  
"This is silly, we're kids. We won't need to know how to defend ourselves because the Ministry is already doing that." Another girl, rather snotty looking said with a slight sneer.  
  
"But there may come a time when you are caught unawares and I think it would be wise to at least have some sense of..."  
  
"Look, this is just you Gryffindors meddling again, we're not interested so please go away."  
  
Remus and James met eyes and sighed as they walked back towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"'This is just you Gryffindors meddling again'," James said in a high pitched voice, "Bloody self-righteous eagles."  
  
"Easy James, Ravenclaws just feel more comfortable remaining in the thinking department. Gryffindors are more active."  
  
They both settled into spaces (James next to Lily) and watched as Sirius charmed his way around the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"You know, if I didn't know he was gay I'd be jealous." Remus said light- heartedly and James laughed but then a slight cough behind them made them turn around. A boy and a girl stood behind them with slight smiles.  
  
"Hi, you were just over at the Ravenclaw table and we overheard your conversation with out lovely drama queen."  
  
James smirked at that.  
  
"Well I'm Caradoc Deaborn and this is Marlene McKinnon," The girl waved happily, "And we were interested in you club."  
  
"Oh yes of course!" Remus said and he pulled out the list already with the Gryffindor names on. "If you don't mind signing here it's just so we know and Dumbledore knows who is in."  
  
The two Ravenclaws smiled and happily signed their names on the parchment.  
  
"What's it called?" Marlene asked and James laughed a little.  
  
"Ah this would be Dumbledores doing. Welcome to 'The Order of the Phoenix'."  
  
Marlene grinned widely as Caradoc laughed.  
  
"Well it certainly sounds cooler then the 'Gobstones club.'" The four laughed and after a few more moments of friendly conversation the two returned to their table with a friendly wave goodbye.  
  
"They were nice." Remus said happily and James nodded. Before they could exchange anything more Sirius bounced into the space next to Remus with a grin.  
  
"Whew, I love Hufflepuffs." He said and he whipped out a second smaller parchment he had with the Hufflepuffs names on. Peter sat down across from them with a grin.  
  
"Heidi joining?" James asked and Peter shook his head.  
  
"She's got some other after classes but I don't mind, means I don't make a prat of myself in front of her!" He beamed making James laugh loudly.  
  
"So who'd you get then?" Remus asked as he looked at the parchment with Sirius.  
  
"Dedalus Diggle, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones but we couldn't sway his sister Amelia, and Sturgis Podmore!" Sirius said happily and Remus began to do a mental count.  
  
"So that's twelve members and including ourselves that's...seventeen members!"  
  
"Not bad!" Lily said happily and she did a little victory dance in her chair making James laugh.  
  
"I would've thought there had been more Ravenclaws, they don't usually pass up a chance to earn more education." Peter said as he scanned the list turning it to him slightly.  
  
"Well it appears that us Gryffindors are 'meddling' and they didn't like that so that was a no go." James said bitterly but then grinned.  
  
"But the two we did get were lovely!"  
  
The group laughed a little as they began to settle down for Breakfast, reaching for the food in the centre of the table.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
The Marauders (and their newly aquatinted Lily Marauder) made their way to the Headmaster's office once more, this time knowing the password as they made their way up the steps to his office.  
  
"Sir we have a lovely surprise for you!" Sirius called as they entered and Dumbledore looked up from his desk amused.  
  
"You really do forgo all manner of formality don't you Mr Black." The aged wizard said good-naturedly.  
  
"Only with you amigo." The boy said as he walked over and placed the parchment on the desk in front of the man.  
  
"This is a list of all the people willing to take part in the Order sir." Remus said and Dumbledore nodded as he looked down at the list.  
  
"No Slytherins?" He asked as he peered up at them over his glasses.  
  
"They really wouldn't listen to us sir but if you'd prefer maybe you could speak to them. They really wouldn't want to hear the things we have to say as Gryffindors." Lily said reasonably.  
  
"I see your point Miss Evans. I shall speak to them but like you say it is highly unlikely their pride would let them obey the Orders of a Gryffindor."  
  
He sat back and arched his fingers together with a smile though.  
  
"However, we do seem to have a good deal of members here. Consider the club a go ahead."  
  
The five friends gave a little cheer as they jumped into one big hug.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: If you check your editions of OOTP you'll find all the above members really were in the Order. I had to leave some out though like Doge, Moody and what not due to them being older members and them joining later when the Order becomes more of a rebellion against Voldermort.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Hp-Azn: LMAO that happens in seventh year for me! You'll have to wait for the Snape incident. And I swear I wrote a full moon not long ago...the one where he keeps his mind!  
  
Kynny: I couldn't do it, Not Big D like Dudley! Aye I bet that's what it was in Troy, they never can do things like that. Not 'manly' enough lol! Good luck on your writings deary, take as much time as you need.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: You lucky git! Caribbean! I want to go there...Meet any Pirates?  
  
Malfoyscutie: Can't beat the chocolate!  
  
Legolas19: LMAO ah here you go!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: I had to make Sirius come up with it, it seemed cool! I can't imagine that that was how it really happened though seeing as Dumbledore is the founder (which I suppose he is a sense here).  
  
Avain: I reckon Lily could've easily been a Marauder! Aye I was proud of my little 'Joined plea' but I didn't even realise that leaving Peter out was symbolic. That's actually really good!  
  
Jazzypoo: Well he's gotta name it hasn't he...he's Dumbledore!  
  
White-winged Sidhe: Hmm so love is all around then?  
  
Super Yam: LMAO I don't know how quickly I'll finish this (sorry!). At least if it's not finished then you have a nice long read before you.  
  
Callista Silverheart: LMAO I will find a way to give you your smut you kinky sod you!  
  
Adhara1: Ah you do flatter me (throw money not flowers lol...I've seen that 'EVERYWHERE recently)! Aye I liked the idea of moving into the First War, much interesting things to write for that.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: I fully intend to lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Haven't seen you in an age man! Life in England is grand (say in a flamboyant voice lol) but I'm slowly dwindling my money with the amount of books I do now own!  
  
Kitarin: I love the Order, there's just this sense of...of Ugh I don't know, a rebellion but not! Plus I kind of think only Lily Evans Potter could hold these boys in check lol!  
  
Happo: Don't make me get the water spray!  
  
Sidhelady: Aye I'm a busy lass I'll have you know lol! I love Tim Burton's films, I could totally picture him doing a HP film...actually I think he might do book five justice!  
  
The Emerald Dragon: Thank you! I don't where I got the R from; I mean how many times have I read the bloody thing lol! But thank you again.  
  
Takayo: LMAO I should warn you that Happos out on the prowl for you, seems attracted lol!  
  
Sexy Pancake: Ah why thank you, glad I could've pleased you!  
  
Marble: LMAO I always try to respond to the reviewers. You guys take the time to review so I'll take the time to answer, its fair play right! Thank you for the compliments, and yes any image of Sirius in chocolate is enough to make anyone die happy!  
  
Lilastar: HEHE Could you imagine Dumbledore turning to Sirius saying 'Fool of a Black!' That would be funny! Ah the M/P and F/S ones are popular so don't worry if they're 'predictable'. I just like anything with Faramir in, he's so sweet and kind of angsty. Aye I had to nick that line because it wouldn't let me think of anything else that I could put there! 


	36. First Lesson

AN: Ok, just so everyone knows why it has been a week since I updated that would be to FFNet not giving me a chance to prove my innocence. A great deal of you has noticed that 'Full Circle' is gone well that's because someone has told FFNet that I stole the story and that it wasn't mine.  
  
That is utter crap.  
  
So, with my story intact (And by the way to whoever said it wasn't mine the last chapter updated here was chapter 9, I have saved on my disk 11 chapters. If I stole it where would I get the following two chapters from?) It is now reside at  
  
www. thesilversnitch. com (lose gaps)  
  
Remember to put the 'THE' in otherwise the site doesn't work. Over there my penname is FaramirMorning, not Athena. Please, pop over and have a read, as I'm really proud of how that story is currently going. Because of that my account was frozen which meant no updates could be made either.  
  
However I'm back now (A little less chirpy then before) although it says here I can't update for another 8 hours (Well, at the time I'm writing this anyway). Let's get this show on the road people!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 36 – First Lesson  
  
So we got our Defence group, not as large as yours I think and we didn't follow just one leader but we had it.  
  
We offered the best we could, again not as effectively as you might of because where you knew what Voldemort was capable of we were simply going on guess work. Plus no one had survived the killing curse in that time.  
  
Scowl all you like Harry, the fact remains that you survived and you also have fought him...several times...and annoyed him.  
  
You know I'm surprised he didn't just give up on killing you, he really wasn't helping his reputation much was he. Imagine the headlines.  
  
"BIG BAD WIZARD DEFEATED BY TEENAGER...AGAIN AND AGAIN!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
"So we what, just push the tables back?" James said looking around the empty Dining hall where the four house tables were still set out in their given spaces.  
  
"Can –you- push one of these things to the side?" Sirius said with an eyebrow raised in question at his best friend he grinned and mockingly pulled a muscle-man stance.  
  
"Now boys I'll be doing that." The group twirled around to see a smiling Dumbledore strolling up to them. Extracting his wand from his sleeve as he did so. With a polite hand gesture he moved the teenagers out of the way and with a flick of his wrist the four tables pushed themselves noisily to a wall.  
  
"Cool sir!" Lily said as she watched the last table turn itself upside down and lie tabletop to tabletop with the one already against the wall.  
  
"Thank you Miss Evans." Dumbledore said with a little bow and the girl giggled as James rolled his eyes. Sirius, Remus and Peter snorted in amusement.  
  
"May I ask as to what time you asked people to arrive?" Dumbledore said addressing Remus who nodded.  
  
"Around 8 to finish at 9, just in time for curfew."  
  
The Headmaster nodded approvingly and pushed his glasses further up his nose as he spoke again.  
  
"Well I think you have everything in order here, I'll leave you be because I know how intimidating it can be to teach a new class. A few well placed bribes of sweets I find always helps to tip the students into favouritism." He winked at the group before turning to leave with a hum of some lively song coming from him as he walked back towards his office.  
  
"That man is ingenious." Sirius said with an amused shake of his head then he clapped his hands and rubbed them together gleefully.  
  
"Right, better start getting ready for the troops."  
  
James walked back a little to pick up a box they had brought with them full of cushions for the group to sit on. With a flick of his wrist the pillows all flew out of the box (one suspiciously hitting Sirius in the back of the head) and they formed a nice circle in the centre of the room. They also formed another pile of spare cushions that were to be used when such spells as the stunners.  
  
Seven-o clock crawled up and finally people began to filter in. First the Gryffindors Emmeline Vance, Dorces Meadows, Alice, Frank Longbottom and the Prewett brothers came in as they talked loudly in amusement, waving encouragingly to the group.  
  
Then the Huffflepuffs equally as loud came in just as the Gryffindors settled themselves into the cushions, some chatting loudly to Sirius who smiled and nodded at their questions. Dedalus Diggle waved happily at the group making them all laugh and wave back.  
  
"He's like an infectious puppy." Remus muttered into his boyfriend's ear and Sirius snorted into amusement as he nodded.  
  
Benjy Fenwick walked over to chat to James who, like Sirius, answered all his questions as Benjy's friends Edgar and Sturgis sat down with a flump onto the pillows.  
  
Finally the two Ravenclaws Caradoc and Marlene came in chatting maturely as they nodded in greeting at Remus who returned it with a kind smile.  
  
"You would've fit right into Ravenclaw if you hadn't been a Gryffindor." Sirius muttered into his mate's ear and the werewolf shrugged.  
  
"Then again maybe not, this is two decent people out of several 'Political' people, I might've been shunned had the people worked out who I was."  
  
"Ah we would've still found you...or I would've gone 'Cor he's nice' and James would've gone 'Go up and charm him then'!"  
  
Remus blushed but smiled at the chuckling Sirius's comments as the animagus discreetly smacked his rear making him blush even more.  
  
Rubbing his hands together Sirius turned to James who smirked at him.  
  
"Right, should we get started?" He said as the last stragglers sat down. Everyone's attention was now focused on the group and Remus was glad that both Sirius and James were doing the talking as he felt his mouth go dry, a reaction he always got when there was too much attention on himself.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen...and James," James flipped the boy off earning a few chuckles, "Welcome to what our lovely, slightly deranged Headmaster has christened 'The Order of the Phoenix'. We, being myself James Lily Remus and every now and again Peter, are going to teach you all that we know."  
  
"Which is a lot due to years as the Marauders." Lily admitted and the four boys beamed at her.  
  
"Anyway, hopefully Dumbledore might join us on occasions to teach us stuff even we don't know but until them we'll start with basics. I know it's boring but you'll be surprised what one little flick in the wrong direction can do to your spell work."  
  
Sirius made a 'rise' movement with both his hands.  
  
"If you'd like to get into pairs then we'll start on the simple Expelliarmus as I have seen some people hex each other in the corridors and I feel like weeping when I see the shoddy work. Up!"  
  
"Don't try to blow your own trumpet too much love." Remus said sarcastically and the Ravenclaws beside him laughed as the rest of the group chuckled, them being quite used to Sirius's manner.  
  
"It's just the painful truth babe." Sirius said as he walked past the werewolf, slapping his rear again only harder this time so Remus opened his mouth in a silent shout of pain.  
  
"Berk." He muttered, rubbing his sore backside.  
  
The groups partnered up and after a brief example from James the room then was filled with shouts as people tried to hit each other with the spell.  
  
Remus watched as several people, whilst getting the gist of it, were still having problems. The Prewett brothers were the best out the group practising although they did tend to hit each other too hard with the spell but Remus chuckled as he just put it down to friendly sibling rivalry as the brothers would laugh as they stood again. Frank Longbottom was partnered with Alice but despite the girls reassurances he seemed reluctant to hex her, instead blushing as he used the spell weakly.  
  
"I reckon Frankie's got a crush on Alice." Sirius muttered into his ear as he made to stand beside his boyfriend, Remus chuckling slightly as he nodded still scanning the groups.  
  
Emmeline and Dorces were also quite good but they seemed to also suffer from the reluctance of hexing each other to hard. Dedalus was working with Sturgis who seemed too enthusiastic, as he would keep making Sturgis's hair stand on end (Much to Diggle's amusement) until Lily walked over to help correct him.  
  
Benjy and Edgar seemed to be circling one another, throwing a hex here and there but otherwise going for the 'top dog' circling. The two Ravenclaws were good, the flick was perfect and everything was very textbook followed but that needed to be rectified as well. In textbooks the situations are 'controlled' and seeing as this was a defence class the people had to be ready to have to improvise.  
  
"I think we need another demonstration." Remus said and nodding Sirius placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled sharply. The last cries died and smiling he looked around.  
  
"That was all very good but I think we have to start thinking about multiple attackers. Maybe move into groups of fours and we'll start working on taking the basics into more likely positions."  
  
Chatting as they moved, the groups then became Diggle, Benjy, Edgar and Sturgis as one then Emmeline, Dorces, Caradoc and Marlene as another. The Prewetts partnered up with Alice and Frank leaving the five teachers to demonstrate among themselves.  
  
"Right, It sounds like these Death Eaters are moving around together so a lot of 'duck and throw' is going to be needed. Improvise! Don't try to remember how you followed the pictures in the books, if someone is coming at you with a curse, duck so their partner is hit with it instead. Or maybe you can use muggle defence along with wizard defence. When you're firing a curse in front kick out behind so it at least gives you time to turn and hex."  
  
Sirius told them this as he performed the last idea on Remus and James, lightly catching James in the knee as he made a hex at Remus then turning to James who was rubbing his knee and hexing him as well quickly.  
  
"Go with what your conscience tells you, it's usually right as it has a survival code in there somewhere. Have you ever been in a place you're not quite comfy with and your body becomes that bit more rigid? That's it preparing to defend itself, you'll be surprised how much strength a person can get when frightened." Remus said, the first time he spoke aloud to the group and several nodded in agreement.  
  
"So I want you all to practice now, imagine you're under attack and none of this namsy pamsy holding back I saw, Frank, ok?"  
  
Frank blushed but smiled all the same as Alice chuckled.  
  
With a final nod everyone moved into their groups where they all broke out into shouts and curses, each taking turns to be the 'attackers' and the 'victim'.  
  
Remus again crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the groups, smiling as he watched the Ravenclaws throw away their textbook fighting. Alice seemed to have locked into her tomboy method as she got just as rowdy as the Prewetts, finally convincing Frank that it was ok to be a little ruffer as she hopped onto Fabian Prewetts's back, his brother Gideon laughing as Sirius congratulated the girl on individuality.  
  
The hour wore on quickly, everyone beginning to have fun as hexes were usually accompanied by laughter now (Alice was now up against Sirius who seemed to be enjoying her enthusiasm) when Remus checked his watch again. It was now three minutes to nine and he called for attention.  
  
"We have to call it a day for now, Curfew kicks in, in about three minutes." With disappointed groans people nodded and after saying their goodbyes they began to filter out of the room, cheerily calling over their shoulders as James shouted out another date for them to all meet next time.  
  
Finally the five Marauders were left and after clearing up the pillows back into a box James and Sirius each took a side as they carried it between them back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"That was so much fun and I couldn't stop laughing when Alice tackled you to the ground." Peter said as Remus laughed at Sirius who grinned and winked.  
  
"She was good, I imagine she'd be a tough one to take down."  
  
"But what about the Prewetts eh, they were something!" James said and Lily nodded her agreement.  
  
They continued talking like this all the way back to the tower where finally after calling a good night to Lily they made their way up the boys' dormitories. Sirius and James threw the box into a corner carefully before moving to each respectable bed to get into their pyjamas.  
  
Sirius, as soon as he was changed into his blood red/black pyjama trousers and in a black Sex Pistols T-shirt, climbed into Remus's bed who watched with a raised eyebrow as he buttoned up his navy blue pyjama shirt.  
  
"Comfy?" He asked amused as he watched Sirius snuggle further under the duvet.  
  
"Will be once you're in here." He said and wiggled his eyebrows making the werewolf laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, roll over for a second." Sirius, looking confused rolled over onto his stomach and before he could ask what was happening Remus has slapped him on the backside...hard.  
  
"AH, BLOODY HELL!" Sirius said sitting up as Remus smirked and James practically fell off his bed laughing.  
  
"What was that for?" the Dog animagus asked as he rubbed his rear, Remus now climbing under the duvet.  
  
"For that slap you gave me earlier, in front of everyone."  
  
Pouting Sirius couldn't retaliate so after a few more 'wounded puppy' looks Remus took pity and opened his arms out to him. Grinning again Sirius snuffled up against his chest as he hummed happily.  
  
"Silly mongrel." Remus said affectionately as he began to drift off to sleep, yawning as he softly stroked Sirius's long hair sending them both off into a happy sleep.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII  
  
AN: Yah first meeting!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: Thanks for your support by the way, I really did appreciate people believing that I never stole 'Full Circle' (grr to them). As for the love life question, Ha as if I leave the house long enough Lmao! But the date offer was nice, made me grin lol! And the hug did help lol thank you!  
  
Hp-Azn: Aye seventh year (sorry) but I a toying with an idea at the mo you might like!  
  
Rhoewyn: Aye I wasn't sure how to make the beginning of the order work but then it occurred to me that Remus really didn't stop Harry from doing it and we all know that Harry listens to Remus's lectures (remember when he said about the 'wasting your life for a bag of tricks' in book three) so maybe he didn't stop him because he would've been a hypocrite. Probably not true but an interesting theory none the less.  
  
Kynny: To all who read these check out Kynny's story, it's good for a giggle! Bu to you I have to say tell me about it, I was like 'who the hell should I use' and when it hit me I felt like kicking myself for not thinking of the photo in the first place.  
  
Adhara1: Oh believe me I was sat there taking the whole page apart to decide who might be young and who might be old. I really liked the idea of the Prewett brothers, shame they died!  
  
Malfoyscutie: Lol thanks and I agree on the mush thing, mines not quite all there at the minute!  
  
Lilastar: Short people rule, I'm smaller then my younger brother (but he's like 5'8 so). I love making the banter between Sirius and Dumbledore, you know that Sirius listens to him from book five so obviously there's a high level of trust (even if it is begrudgingly). And thank you lol, Cara is now blushing. You might like a certain argument between Cho and Cara that I might do in 'Full Circle' (again, link to site at top of chapter).  
  
Marble: Well FFNet has broken my record of fastest updater (grr at them!). And you make me blush; I do try to give you guys a good story!  
  
Happo: You are so prowling! It's alright, I'm not blonde either but not all blondes get to have fun (Me and my blonde friend STILL have trouble finding dates...maybe we should stop being so opinionated lol).  
  
Legolas19: Lmao thank you, I love it too!  
  
Jane Wood: 'Full Circle' was deleted (without fully looking into the situation may I add) because it apparently wasn't the 'product of the giving author' AKA It wasn't my story, I had stolen it! What crap (Sorry). Anyway, it's now at the site at the beginning of the chapter under the penname 'FaramirMorning'.  
  
Billy Bob Grint: LMAO thanks I do try. Plus it's more fun to play with unknown cannon characters don't you think? And thank you, it is interesting to see how each person sees the Marauders, as one persons idea may be someone's idea of OOCness.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Yeah well I'm not too sure how to take the Ravenclaws as they can be good but they do seem to follow facts a little too strongly for my liking.  
  
Kyoko: Lol thanks and I'm glad you liked Cara. To find out what happened to 'Full Circle' see the beginning of the chapter for the full account. But you'll be happy to know that it has been updated and we are now on chapter 11 over there!  
  
Avain: Aren't Gobstones meant to be like Marbles? I'm not quite sure how that one works really. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws both confuse me. Both seem very proud but one seems to go to an extreme (the Snakes) but the other does have it's moments (like Marietta from OOTP).  
  
Passionflower: I got a little pissed the other night and I have a bruise from Goddess knows where but it's all about hanging out with friend in the end isn't it. I'm glad you like Lily being invited into the group, I think she could bring a nice bout of the 'woman's touch' in.  
  
Sexy pancake: I am intending to write a 'Lily finds out' chapter but I'm quite sure how to do it (the whole Lily is saved thing seems over done). Maybe I might write a sentence about a 'Fool of a Black' for you in the near future lol.  
  
Callista Silverheart: Totally sympathise on the no man front, smut being a good substitute Lmao! I'm sorry it took so long, bloody site freezing my account! I am innocent I tell you, INNOCENT! But thanks for the offer about the nails, made me cringe but right now I think the person deserves it.  
  
Sidhelady: Nice, when I got pissed the other night I seemed to not be able to get my drink to anywhere I wanted to (my shirt smelt of WKD by the end of the night lol). I don't know where the amigo thing came from, I blame Puss in Boots, and he was running around my head at the time. (Gasps) You shuddered at Film? Lol just kidding, I feel silly when I type Movie so I guess it goes both ways. And no way man, Tim Burton is a god and I asked for a 'Jack' doll but mum said it was too weird to have a toy skeleton.  
  
Kitarin: Lmao thank you, I'm just going on a theory for the origins of the order here though.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Aw why thank you, but for all I know the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors may have been close in the MMWP era rather then the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs in the Golden Trio age.  
  
White-winged Sidhe: LMAO I've offered this before to someone, I'll take it in turns with our two favourite canines, one has one then we swap lol.  
  
Becky: It was fine that you used review, I'm glad you were trying to tell me I really appreciated that. So the link is up there but in case it doesn't work remember the 'The' so it's www. thesilversnitch. com (Lose gaps) That should work if you put it in you address bar but it not feel free to ask again.  
  
Lost Book: Since we've discussed how cruel FFNet is in emails I'll just answer your review bit lol! I love putting banter between Harry and Remus at the beginning because it's like he's telling them the story over tea, which to me is a very Remus thing lol.  
  
Revenge of the Smiley Face: Thank you, you made me smile again lol! Well I hope this update is to your satisfaction my dear lol!  
  
Super Yam: Lol because someone was mean to me so I am forced to be indirectly mean to my reviewers by not being able to update (shakes fist angrily at FFNet).  
  
Taykayo: What makes me think that? Well the fact he's sniffing around going 'here takayo takayo takayo' lol. Hehe, I think it was the pretty boy thing that got him. Just use a water spray on him if he gets to much lol. Oh and (lifts Glass) to your toast!  
  
Hp4me: You know I never thought of that! I've always subconsciously placed Umbridge in Slytherin because she had an unhealthy addiction to that pen she used on Harry and was going to use the Crutious! And aye, love the relationship but I do need more plots to work with so this seemed appropriate.  
  
Justanadoringfan: Lol sorry, I think I scared a lot of people when they thought I had killed Harry, a lot of people thought I was going to kill Cara at some point so the fact I switched to Harry made people go 'NOOOO' at me lol! And I don't mind, I've gotten so used to people both reviewing and nattering to me that it's nice to know whose reading my stories, plus look on the bright side, when you get back you'll have lots to read!  
  
PippinsmyHobbit: Hmm that's not right, Are you typing it in right? If not just go to goggle and type in 'Harry Potter slash fanfiction The Silver Snitch.' I think that works too.  
  
Suzuka West: YES I'M ALLOWED TO UPDATE AGAIN WOOOOO! Here you go, hope you weren't too bothered by the wait.  
  
Crescomellonnin: For the address look at the top of the chapter and also if that don't work try what I said to Pippin above you.  
  
Elvencherry07: Very random email you gave me there but made me grin all the same lol! 


	37. Painful Reality

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 37 – Painful Reality  
  
The Lessons were becoming something akin to a reassurance. We were making ourselves believe that we were that little bit more prepared for whatever Voldemort would throw at us.  
  
I think that may have been our weakness.  
  
We were never ready, no one was, and not even Dumbledore knew what to expect this time. It frightens me to think of it today but I still felt strangely protected with Sirius at my side.  
  
Then Voldemort did something that I have never forgiven and still grieves me even today.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Remus chuckled again as he watched Sirius frown at being pinned to the floor again by not only Alice but also Emmeline as well. They both were sat astride his back one pinning his arm behind him and one holding his legs in a brace.  
  
"Right so," Sirius said calmly, "Girls -aren't- weaker then guys then."  
  
The two girls nodded in a 'damn straight' manner as Remus laughed again, walking over to help his boyfriend up who had just been freed. James was beside himself with laughter and Lily was leaning on him, as the two looked ready to collapse into hysterics. Peter giggled from his place by Frank Longbottom.  
  
The group was just getting back into the lesson when Dumbledore walked through the doors with an unnaturally sombre face. Professor McGonagoll was walking behind him looking almost in tears as they both walked towards the group. The unusual sight was enough to make any laughter die instantly to make way for guarded curiosity.  
  
"Mr Lupin, could I speak to you in my office please?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice and Remus could feel an ice-cold ball of dread form in his stomach.  
  
"Maybe you should come to Mr Black." Dumbledore added and after a brief exchange between the two teenagers they followed the two professors out of the hall until they were finally at the Headmaster's office.  
  
Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk but then seemed to think better of it and so turned so he was leaning against it instead. McGonagoll sat in a chair facing the desk and the two teenagers sat in the other two facing the desk, Sirius now grabbing Remus's hand in support for whatever it was.  
  
"Remus...There was an attack in Bristol about two hours ago..." Dumbledore stated and Remus could feel his body tremble now, Sirius squeezing his hands tightly.  
  
"The Death Eaters seem to have reached a new level of violence and so they scourged the city for any Muggle-Born wizards and Witches."  
  
The werewolf's heart began to beat harshly as licked his lips nervously and spoke in a shaky voice.  
  
"Is my mum..." He started but he couldn't finish.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and after a few moments he moved forward so he was kneeling before the boy.  
  
"They raided your house and tried to attack your mother but your father fought against them. Your mother was given time to send for Aurors but...your father is in bad shape Remus. He is currently being held at St Mungo's in the emergency ward,"  
  
Remus let out a little moan of pain as he gripped Sirius's hand,  
  
"And I've been given permission to use a Portkey so you can get there as soon as possible."  
  
Remus was shaking terribly now and little sobs escaped him as he felt his eyes tear up. Sirius leant over to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders as he pushed the distraught boy's head to rest on his shoulders. Then the animagus turned towards the Headmaster, mouth open to speak but Dumbledore beat him to it.  
  
"Of course you're going Sirius, I think both Remus and Brigit need your support right now."  
  
Nodding and feeling sick Sirius helped his boyfriend to stand as Dumbledore turned back to his desk. McGonagoll was offering little strokes of the werewolf's shoulders, as she seemed to resist crying for one of her secretly favourite students.  
  
Dumbledore turned back with a book in his hand and after a quick briefing of how long until it worked he handed it to the two boys.  
  
"Ok boys, it'll be activated in three, two, one..."  
  
They both felt sharp tugs around their navels as they spun to their destination. They came to a jerky stop somewhere in what looked like the parking lot space of St Mungo's. Sirius grabbed Remus's hand and they both ran towards the front doors of the Wizarding hospital into the large waiting room of the first floor.  
  
"Can I help you?" A kind receptionist asked from behind the desk, frowning a little in worry at the trembling form of Remus but Sirius managed to gasp out a reply.  
  
"Ethan Lupin, we're here to see Ethan Lupin. He was attacked today."  
  
Nodding the woman pointed to some elevators.  
  
"Fourth floor, Spell Damage room 34c." She gave them a smile but they were already running to the lift doors, springing inside and Sirius pushed the button. He then turned and pulled Remus into a tight embrace as the boy finally let the silent tears roll down his cheeks, hardly believing that only half an hour before he's been laughing with his friends.  
  
"It's ok Remus, It's ok shh." Sirius whispered as he rocked the boy gently, stroking his hair softly as he let the boy sob into his shoulder. The doors dinged open and taking his lovers hand once more Sirius led him into the waiting room of this floor.  
  
"Remus!"  
  
They both looked up to see Brigit Lupin running over to them, tears staining her face. Remus broke free from Sirius and ran over to take his mother into his arms. She sobbed there with him for a moment as Sirius felt slightly out of place off to the side.  
  
"Mum," Remus asked in a voice lush of tears, "Mum, is dad ok?"  
  
His mother sobbed again into his shoulder and this time Sirius moved forwards to hug them both.  
  
"They say t-there's a lot of damage," She said sobbing, "They aren't sure if...if..." She broke off again and Remus closed his eyes to hold back anymore tears.  
  
"Can we see him?" He asked again as he fought against the lump in his throat.  
  
"We can but he's n-not awake."  
  
"Doesn't matter, I want to see him." Remus said and he turned to look at Sirius who now also had glassy eyes.  
  
Brigit nodded and she took Remus's hand as she led him towards his father's room, Sirius grasping his shoulder reassuringly as they passed over the threshold. Remus looked towards the bed and held back a groan of painful sadness.  
  
His father, so tall and strong now lay on white bed-sheets looking fragile. He had a breathing apparatus linked up to him and there were several bandages covering burns on his body. Trembling Remus moved towards the bed and he reached out a hand to cup one of the ones resting on his father's stomach.  
  
"He looks so pale." He whispered and he took the seat beside the bed, not taking his eyes of his father's resting form.  
  
Brigit was crying silently again and so Sirius took her into his arms letting her soak his shirt with tears. He swallowed thickly as he watched his boyfriend brush his father's hair off of his forehead.  
  
Remus wanted so much just to ask his daddy to wake up but he didn't want to upset his mother further. He calmed himself by listening to his father's breathing, reminding himself that his father was indeed still alive and was breathing.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius stroked Remus's tawny hair as they boy lay with his head in the animagi's lap, Brigit Lupin leaning against his side with her head on his shoulder. He'd finally convinced the two Lupins to get some rest and that he'd stay awake ready to alert them about any changes in Ethan Lupin's condition but as of yet the man had remained motionless.  
  
He wanted to hurt the Death Eaters, all of them for bringing such misery on such a wonderful family. He couldn't understand why Voldemort didn't go for his family, they deserved it more then anyone else, so much more then the Lupins did.  
  
And what had Remus's parents done to warrant such an attack? Simply be part muggle and to him that wasn't a very good excuse, in fact it was the most cowardly, racist one he could think of.  
  
It had been at least six hours since they had left the school and he began to wonder if Dumbledore had told his friend's about what had occurred or whether they were left to wonder about the circumstances. Had they continued with the lessons or had they simply given up for the night?  
  
He sighed as he looked down at his sleeping lover again and lovingly stroked his hair out of his face. He prayed to every deity that he knew that they wouldn't take Remus's father away from him, from this family. It may have been horrible to wish it but if there was going to be a death toll starting he didn't want it to begin here.  
  
He looked then at the sleeping Brigit Lupin. Tenderly he kissed the top of her head like a son would do to a good mother because that's what this family had done, they had accepted he was dating their son and had in fact treated him like how he imagined In-laws would do to a son-in-law. The Potters were like his real family, this one he had 'married' into.  
  
His thoughts were cut off when he felt Remus stir before blinking blearily and sitting up. Sirius smiled kindly at him as he reached up to cup his cheek and rubbed a thumb under the red-rimmed amber eyes to wipe away the now dry tear tracks. Remus gave him the tiniest smile in return.  
  
"Hey love." Sirius whispered not wanting to wake Mrs Lupin.  
  
"Hey, how long have we been out?" Remus whispered back as he settled back against Sirius, his head resting against his mate's shoulder this time though.  
  
"A while but I think you both needed it."  
  
"Has he moved?" Remus asked in a quietly hopeful voice that Sirius felt his heart break a little. Solemnly he shook his head and he couldn't miss the slightly disappointed look in his lover's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry love." He whispered back honestly and Remus gave a weak shrug.  
  
"Not your fault...Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?" Sirius asked softly as he reached up to stroke the werewolf's hair again.  
  
"...I'm glad that you're here."  
  
The animagus smiled lovingly at him before placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Remus's eyes flickered shut as he willingly received it, drawing strength from his mate before pulling back and resting his forehead against his mate's.  
  
"Anything for you Moonbeam."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Brigit held Ethan's hand in her own, rubbing it gently between them as she remained watching his face for any signs of life save for the steady breathing. She would reach up every now and again to stroke a strand of greying hair out of his face.  
  
Remus had gone to find some food for them and so Sirius remained beside her cupping a cup of coffee in his hands but not drinking it. He stared blindly down at it in his lap, his eyes glazed over when he heard a small voice call his name. Looking up he saw Brigit Lupin looking at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was miles away then. What did you say?" He asked politely as he turned to her and she smiled gently at him.  
  
"Thank you for being here Sirius, I'm glad Remus choose you...it seems like an age ago that we had you round for tea now."  
  
Sirius gave her a kind lop-sided smile.  
  
"French Onion soup and bad influences...that was a good night." He said and she managed a weak chuckle before looking back at Ethan's face again. Sirius grasped her shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"If there is one thing I know about this family then it is that you're a bunch of fighters. He'll be ok, he has to be...he's a Lupin." He said kindly.  
  
The next minute he knew he had Remus's mother sobbing both comforted by the words and worried for her husband into his chest where he sat stunned for a minute before giving her a one armed embrace.  
  
"I-I just d-don't want to lose him." She stuttered through her tears and Sirius abandoned his drink to the bedside table so he could hold her properly as he rocked her.  
  
"I know, I know." He said as he rubbed her back comfortably. He jumped a little when Remus moved round into their line of view, obviously back from his errand and he mimicked Sirius's embrace on the otherside of the woman.  
  
"It's going to be ok Mum," He said in a calming tone, "This is dad, he'll be upsetting the nurses by next week."  
  
Brigit chuckled a little as she wiped her eyes and both teenagers smiled at her.  
  
"He'll b-be asking that young lady at the counter to s-sponge bath him." She said wiping her tears and both boys gave little chuckles.  
  
"See, you know he will. Remain optimistic Mum, that's what Dad always says." Remus tightened his grip, as did Sirius.  
  
"I've phoned the Potters as well to keep us company, I think we'll tire Sirius out if we keep sleeping and he doesn't." Remus added and Brigit nodded, cutting off Sirius's protests.  
  
"Thank you so much Sirius." Mrs Lupin said as she hugged the young man again and smiling at both the Lupins Sirius pulled them both back into the hug.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I  
  
AN: And you all thought I would be getting Remus's Mum not long ago. That's right, I bet half of you forgot about my warning earlier!  
  
Avain: Aye but at least I was able to save it eh, that's the good thing in the end right! I like Alice; she strikes me as a bubbly character that probably giggles about things for hours on end because they just tickle her fancy. And I agree on the Gobstones thing, we can buy it as a game but I'm pretty sure I'd get confused.  
  
Legolas19: Good to here it lol.  
  
Passionflower: Aye shortbread and a cuppa of PG Tips. That's the bloody life! My MSN name is my email address but I warn you now, I'm not a frequent visitor. I barely go on (I'm more of an email person myself). And may I say that you have the weirdest dreams ever...says a girl who had this whole dream featuring a war between wolfs and lions...there may be some meaning behind that lol. I was a wolf, it was weird. I have cool dreams though lol!  
  
Kynny: Lol hey, just wanna say thanks for letting me prop up in your story, I was beside myself with laughter at all the antics the boys got up to. Now to your review, I really like the Prewetts; I have an idea of the Weasley twins in my mind for some reason. I'm ok on not having too many Ravenclaws, kind of shows their slight snobbery really (But I do like Ravenclaws like Terry Boot and such). And I hope you did well on your exam, I bet you whizzed it!  
  
Suzuka West: Lol well I'm glad it was bearable, lucky I hadn't done a chapter like the one above otherwise I'd be in trouble lol.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Nothing like a bit of hand to butt revenge Mwha!  
  
Malfoyscutie: I was too, sucks dunit! Ah well I'm back now I suppose lol.  
  
Kitty254781: Oh you poor dear, I know what that's like and it's kind of why I'm happily staying single right now. I'm glad that Full Circle can help though, You might like the new chapter then as Harry's oblivious and Cara is kind of turned on (lol). I hope you feel better soon though, hold on, it –does- get better!  
  
Callista Silverheart: Your belief means a lot to me, thank you. Now (rubs hands together) to your boys. You little Minx lol! Two guys liking you at once, now that's not fair on the rest of us lol! Nothing wrong with a bit of harmless flirting though I suppose. I hope you have/had a brilliant night, get nice and pissed in honour of... well, anything should do really lol, in honour of pants, kitchen wear, does it really matter? Just get pissed lol!  
  
Hpstoryguy: Nah I would never let some little bored kid put me off writing! I love it (and you guys) too much! Alas they did not ask, that's not how FFNet works. It's a 'no questions asked' policy so if someone says it's not yours then it's taken down, no trial giving. Sucks doesn't it. I sent them an email about that but surprise surprise they haven't answered back. But Full Circle is still in one piece and you can find it at ), you'll have to add the WWW though because everytime I put the link up FFNet takes it down (It can also be found in the summary for this fic).  
  
Marble: Lol thank you, you're very sweet. You remind me of an angry puppy, I know that sounds bad but you're like my cute reviewer lol! It's meant as a compliment!  
  
Lost Book: Maybe I'll draw it sometime. Oh I drew a sort of Gothy Harry the other day only not really, it was more like Harry in one of those old wide sleeved shirts in purple and black but he looks very cool! I'll have to make a website to house both pics and fics (that's not saying I will, I just think I should. I suck at things like that though lol).  
  
Happo: Aye, that bloody big blue thing can be a pain in the arse sometimes. And that's fine, modesty can be a charm lol. Your anger was very much- appreciated lol.  
  
Elrohir Lover: Down boy! (Pulls out water spray again)! But gosh, you make me blush. I wouldn't say beautiful but that doesn't mean I think I'm an ogre, I'm more your typical...um, Ooh think of Willow from Buffy right! Well she isn't stunning but there's a simplicity to her that's me! Lol look at me, blowing my own trumpet! I'm going to stop now before people think I'm big-headed (If it helps then I willingly say that I have seen a –lot- more attractive girls then me lol). I'm sorry to hear about your boyfriend though, I hope it's not too serious because that would suck. It doesn't seem like that long ago that you got with him.  
  
Hp-Azn: With vengeance baby lol! For the link I sent you an email so hopefully you've got it but also look (points to chapter above), I'm bringing in angst lol!  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: Hope it works duck! Thank you though for your compliments, look at my blushing cheeks (points to pink skin). And tell me about it, I had a panic attack when I came to check it and it wasn't there anymore. Went for a roaring stomp around my house!  
  
Kitarin: I might have to do the face off some time, but maybe when it's a little happier again.  
  
White-Winged Sidhe: LMAO that's fine (Grabs a whimpering Sirius) this way bucko! Oh and give Buckbeak a pet on the head for me!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Lol thanks a bundle! And Will do! 


	38. In the Hour of my Distress

Disclaimer: Never have I once claimed they were mine except in jest about sexual escapades!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 38 – In the Hour of my Distress  
  
I truly believe that if Sirius had never been there for me then I may have broke, shattered rather then offer the support my mother needed then. He was my father but this was the man that she –loved-, this was her Sirius.  
  
Due to many situations have I come to hate hospitals. There was when I was first bitten, the mere scent of it stinging my eyes as my newly sensitive senses kicked in, more recently was yourself Harry being plugged up to that life support system or when you Cara broke down. But I think it was here, when I watched my proud father lie weak against white sheets that I developed my hatred for the building.  
  
Sirius was the most wonderful person and was our pillar of strength at that time. It was because of his willing support then that I sometimes found myself thinking, whilst your Godfather was in Azkaban of course, but I would find myself wondering how this kind young man could of possibly committed those crimes.  
  
The simple answer of course being that he didn't.  
  
I wish I had known that sooner.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Remus picked his head up from Sirius's lap once again as he woke, rubbing his eyes as he chased away any lingering sleep and turned to the person he had been using as a pillow.  
  
Sirius was out for the count, head resting back against the chair as he lay with one hand resting on his stomach, the other still resting on Remus. He had bags under his eyes that the werewolf thought he must have to and he felt guilty knowing that the animagus wasn't sleeping as much as he needed due to keeping an eye on the Lupins.  
  
Letting his boyfriend rest he carefully untangled himself out of Sirius's arms and made his way to his father's bedside where his mother was sat still holding her husband's hand. He quietly moved so he was stood behind her, hand resting reassuringly on her shoulder as the only sounds that filled the air were those of the Magickal life support system that Ethan Lupin was linked up to.  
  
Brigit leaned back into her son's body a little as the boy stroked her hair, a calming motion on both of them.  
  
"It's only been two days Mum, he still has a chance at waking up." Remus whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence too much. His mother nodded and turned her head up slightly so she could offer him a small smile, which he readily returned.  
  
They both turned back to the still form of their loved one and watched silently, praying that he would wake from where ever it was he was resting.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII  
  
An hour later and they (Sirius now awake) heard a knock at the room door. After Remus called a soft welcome a familiar face popped round the doorframe. A second later Sarah and Harold Potter has stepped into the room, Sarah instantly running over to Brigit who stood.  
  
"Oh Bridge." Sarah said sympathetically as she hugged her friend close, Brigit trembling as she fought of anymore lingering tears.  
  
Sirius stood, silence except for Mrs Lupin's sniffles filling the room and he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He followed it until he came to the gentle face of James's father. He smiled in thanks as the man nodded at him before turning and clasping Remus's shoulder also, the werewolf seemingly fighting back another bout of grief after watching his mother go again.  
  
"How're you holding up?" The man whispered kindly to Remus and the boy smiled at him thankfully.  
  
"I'm ok, Sirius is helping us both." He said before turning and smiling at his boyfriend who nodded gently.  
  
"Good to hear it." Harold said as he tightened his grip fatherly on Sirius's shoulder.  
  
"Listen, I'm so sorry but despite Dumbledore's protests to them the Ministry is requesting you two return to Hogwarts."  
  
Remus opened his mouth to protest but Harold shook his head sadly.  
  
"What ever you are about to say we have already tried. But we have managed to have a Portkey set up in the Headmaster's office so that the minute anything changes then we'll have you out of there instantly."  
  
Remus was silent a few moments longer until he felt Sirius's hand grasp his, squeezing it gently as he rubbed a thumb over the knuckles reassuringly.  
  
"You'll stay with my Mum right?" He asked quietly and the other man nodded again.  
  
"We've both taken time off work, I have to go back at the end of the week but Sarah doesn't have to go back until she's ready." Mr Potter said kindly and after a minute Remus sighed as he gave the tiniest incline of his head.  
  
"Good lad. There's a taxi that we took waiting outside, we asked him to wait and take you back to Kings Cross."  
  
"Ok, I'm just going to say goodbye to my mum."  
  
Nodding Harold let go of his shoulder as Sirius released his hand to follow behind the boy. Remus gently tapped Sarah Potter on the shoulder making the woman turn so he could see his mother just as she wiped her eyes dry.  
  
"Mum the school needs me back there...I'm going to come down whenever I can ok?" He said and Brigit smiled at him as she pulled him forward to hug him tightly. He returned it just as strongly.  
  
"Keep me posted everyday ok?" He whispered and she nodded as she kissed his forehead. They pulled back and he kissed her forehead in return, before he stepped back. Sirius then stepped forward to hug the woman.  
  
"Take care ok?" He said and she nodded as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Thank you again Sirius." She said and he gave her a lop-sided smile as he winked at her lovingly.  
  
Turning he took the hand that Remus held out to him and after another quick goodbye they left the room, walking slowly down the sterile white hall where only their footsteps sounded.  
  
"Sirius..." Remus started and the animagus pulled him so he had an arm around his waist, pulled into a king of hugging walk as he gave a murmur of attention.  
  
"You'll come back with me won't you? No matter what happens with dad...you'll come with me?" He said quietly and the black haired boy nodded as he kissed Remus's temple, his lips lingering in reassurance.  
  
"Of course love...you're not alone in this."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII  
  
"He'd better bloody marry him." Sarah said as the door closed behind the teenagers.  
  
Brigit laughed lightly as she nodded, dabbing her eyes with the hankie her friend had offered her.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII  
  
Remus leant against Sirius, his head resting on the boy's shoulder as he gazed unseeingly out of the taxi window. Silence seemed to be happening a lot today as he ignored the low hum of the car's engine, the passing cars whisking past or even the raindrops landing on the window, the window wipers whirring every now and again to clear the view for the driver.  
  
He watched the grey clouds roll slowly across the sky, the rain trailing down the murky window distorting his view as he watched numbly at the pedestrians pulling their coats tighter around them, trying to dismally defy the weather.  
  
Street-lamps flickered on as the skies darkened into early evening, the lights making strange patterns against the raindrop tainted windows and Remus followed the path of one drop rolling down the window, his heart aching as they moved further and further away from the city centre.  
  
Sirius felt lost. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do but for now he settled for offering comfort in little touches. Slowly he stroked the tea- coloured hair, his mind focusing on the flickering heartbeat of his lover resting against his arm.  
  
"Here we are lads."  
  
Sirius jumped a little at the gruff South London accent before smiling politely at the man and handing over the required money.  
  
Then he opened the door where the hard sound of the heavy rain beating against the floor met his ears and he offered a hand back to help his mate out of the car. Remus took it and after a soft thanks to the driver they made their way into the train station, not caring at the fact that they were now soaked.  
  
Remus stood numbly by the side as Sirius purchased tickets (The Magickal platforms tickets were sold at the screen that always seemed to have the 'Not in service' sign up) before his boyfriend returned. Sirius looked at him a moment as Remus stared back at him before the other boy reached to push a strand of chocolate brown hair, darkened form the rain, behind the boy's ear.  
  
Then he took the werewolf's hand and led him to the appropriate Pillars. Ensuring the were discrete the two boy's passed through the required wall where they found the Hogwarts Express only rather then it's long length of many carriages it only had the one this time.  
  
"Dumbledore must have got it prepared for us." Sirius mused before he gently led his lover towards the train. They climbed on, handed over their tickets and then settled into one of the four compartments.  
  
As Sirius settled himself into the chair he pulled off his soaked jumper, Remus doing the same and they rested them on the chair opposite to dry. Sirius then stood on the chair so he could pull down a spare blanket and as he sat himself down he threw the blue sheet around Remus's shoulders. Then he pulled the boy back down to lay his head in his lap and the werewolf did so with no question, his exhaustion making his movements limp and submissive.  
  
"It's going to be ok love," Sirius whispered as he stroked the hair once more, "It's going to be ok...I'll make it ok."  
  
Remus had already closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened out as he let himself fall to sleep, Sirius now staring out the window as he watched the weather.  
  
Maybe the skies were mourning the loss of Remus's bright heart too?  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIII  
  
James looked up when he heard the dormitory door open. He sprang up when Sirius came through, his arm around Remus's shoulder as he directed the boy towards a bed. However before he could open his mouth a look from Sirius strongly suggested doing otherwise.  
  
He watched silently as Sirius lowered his lover into his bed, murmuring soft reassurances as he placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and then he stood, a whispered promise that he'll be back in a minute and pulled the curtains to.  
  
Then with no word exchanged the Dog animagus looked at his best friend, an uncharacteristic gloom dulling his eyes as he cocked his head towards the door indicating they should go into the Common room to talk. James nodded.  
  
As soon as they were settled in the plush chairs Sirius pushed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he sighed tiredly. James watched worriedly.  
  
"The Death Eaters came to Bristol." Sirius said simply and James sat up straighter.  
  
"What?" He said in a hiss and Sirius lowered his hands.  
  
"They were combing the City for 'Mudbloods' or 'half bloods', those they consider beneath them. They tried to get Moony's Mum."  
  
"Is she ok?" James asked, his hand tightening on the arm of the chair as Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well as good as she can be...Mr Lupin fought them as best he could but he's now in hospital and he hasn't woken up yet...Your parents are fine too."  
  
James nodded before cursing under his breath.  
  
"How's Remus?" He asked bracingly and Sirius leant back again into his chair.  
  
"He's...he's still in shock I think..."  
  
James was shocked to find that Sirius's eyes were getting glassier and he seemed to be fighting a shaking lip.  
  
"He can't lose him James...Remus has lost so much, I don't think he..."  
  
He broke off and looked up at the ceiling to fend off any tears that threatened to fall. He rubbed a hand down his face as he let out a shaky sigh that could've been mistaken for a groan.  
  
"I don't know what to do this time James...I don't know how to protect the man I love."  
  
James stood and moved to sit beside his Best friend and Brother where he then put an arm around Sirius's shoulder to pull him against him.  
  
"It'll be ok...it has to be."  
  
Sirius rested against James tiredly, the last couple of days finally catching up on him as he bit back a yawn and they both stood. James took him by the shoulders as he turned Sirius to look at him.  
  
"No one expects miracles from you Padfoot, but right now I think the most you can do is be there for Remus."  
  
Nodding once more Sirius let his tired body be lead back upstairs where he quickly changed and then crawled into bed where he spooned a now sleeping Remus from behind, kissing his cheek sweetly before slowly drifting off himself.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Happo: Ah but that's the way isn't it? You never EVER say you've never been stung before, my friend did and she was stung twice that day. I see a Wasp I run in the opposite direction lol. I'm afraid of the buggers' big time lol!  
  
Malfoyscutie: Aye that it was lol!  
  
Passionflower: Tell your sister this...I am 17 years old and not ONCE have I had my own room, I've always had to share. I might be getting my own this time but I would rather have a small room I could call my own rather then share. Revision only needs a bed where you can sit and a shelf where you put your books. I would live in a CUPBOARD just to have my own room. Tell her to remember the less fortunate lol! Other then that I didn't mean to upset you...well maybe just a little lol.  
  
Kynny: Wow it's nice to hear people like Remus's dad! Usually people don't care what happen to the parents but you lot seem to...but I do rather like writing Ethan, he's like another Remus lol. I'll make no such promises though but that doesn't mean he's dead for sure yet. You'll have to wait and see! Ravenclaws aren't a'' bad (I love Luna) but there are a few that seem to up themselves really (Coughcough-Cho-chough).  
  
Hp-Azn: Lol knew you'd like it and thank you about the Full Circle comments, It's nice to finally start bringing them together.  
  
PippinsmyHobbit: Lmao aye I saw your reviews. That's a weird site but really cool, instead of typing the replies here I can put them right under the ones you lol!  
  
Suzuka West: Aye I think everyone was led into a false sense of security but I hadn't forgotten about hinting at an attack on the Lupins (or just wizards in general). The element of surprise is more like it don't you think? These things usually happen when you least suspect it.  
  
Marble: LMAO That song was brilliant, I really liked it lol! And don't worry, I like all kinds of humour (I'm a Monty Python girl myself though...THE LUMBERJACK SONG!!!). And lol, glad you liked the puppy thing.  
  
Revenge of the Smiley face: Didn't mean to upset you, I felt miserable after writing that which is why I intend to write the next chapter of Full Circle after this to cheer myself up lol!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Maybe I'll kill him, maybe I won't, and you'll just have to find out! Sorry about your boyfriend though, my friend's having similar problems. Sucks when that happens. And I'm feeling a lot better now, I have such lovely reviewers that brighten my day...but they always do so eh lol!  
  
Lilastar: I know, doesn't that get on your nerves? I hate being small...hell my baby brother just gave me his T-shirt saying 'this is too small for me, you want it?' Well...I'm wearing it but still! And again I say no promises on the Ethan thing.  
  
Kitarin: Aye I liked the idea of Sirius being like a Son-in-law. You all seem very upset about Mr Lupin, I thought people didn't really care about the parents.  
  
Avain: Aye I kept hinting at his mum so that people would be more shocked when Ethan was the one taken down. It ruins the shock factor if everyone can guess what's going to happen. And aye, do you get the Quidditch robes? They look so cool...but I'm too old and bog for them according to my mum (pouts) lol!  
  
Tyakayo: Um...seems Elrohir's after you now lol. I tried the water spray again but it never seems to work. And you lucky sod, your very own Sirius...I need one of those. I hope it works out for you!  
  
Sidhelady: Aye I really needed a plot for Sixth year...I think this covers it quite nicely lol. And you're watching the Crow? I fancy watching it now (Potters off to go watch one of the greatest films made).  
  
Venilia: Glad to hear you like Brigit and Ethan, they're so fun to write because it's like writing for Remus in both their characters. As for the matehood thing I've made it so they have CHOESEN to be together but if one died they wouldn't die as well. In Little Wolf I made it so that if the mate died then the wolf would pine but it wouldn't die. Aye I plan on doing the Snape prank but that isn't until seventh year. Aye I just never can bring myself to do hard core sex lol! And lol, I appreciate the offer of courtship despite going against your preferences, that was very nice lol! I agree though, I think I'm waiting for that right one but until then I'm quite happy to remain as I am! 


	39. Loyalty of the Lions

Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 39 – Loyalty of the Lions  
  
Sirius always called that my bad habit...the way I'd draw into myself in a moment of despair, protecting myself emotionally from any kind of onslaught or letting how I really feel show.  
  
When I had cried in that hospital that was a rather peculiar thing to occur between me and anyone else, I don't like to show myself at my weakest.  
  
Side effect of being a werewolf I suppose, whether it's a natural animalistic instinct not to show illness/weakness or whether it's a result of letting people get away with everything in fear of being left I'm not sure.  
  
Sirius was so tired then, I could tell but he'd never admit it. That I suppose was his weakness. He liked to be able to help loved ones in any way possible regardless to his own well being. If either I or James or hell even Peter at the time asked him to move a mountain then you know he'd have a damn good try even if he failed. He was effectively the older brother to the others, my boyfriend.  
  
Maybe that was his way of making amends with the world...he'd already lost his younger brother Regulus to his pure breed mother but he still had the instinct to protect.  
  
I guess we'll never know now.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Sirius placed the neatly folded Oxford shirt and School trousers at the foot of Remus's bed, stroking them smooth again then moved back to the head of the bed where Remus was still sleeping.  
  
He leant forwards placing a gentle kiss on the werewolf's brow then brushed some hair out of the boy's face gently. Slowly the tawny haired boy began to bring himself out of his state of slumber and looked up at the elegant face of his lover.  
  
"Hey, I've put your clothes at the foot of the bed and I'm just about to go have a shower. Dumbledore says you don't have to go to lessons today but..."  
  
"I want to go." Remus cut off quietly and a little smile pulled at Sirius's lips.  
  
"I said you'd say that."  
  
The animagus smiled affectionately at his boyfriend who returned it before the black haired boy kissed his brow again and stood with a click of his knee.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said and Remus noted he was in a black/red dressing gown as he padded off towards the boys' showers.  
  
Remus lay there motionless for a moment staring out of the window next to his bed. He watched as the rain from yesterday persisted and thundered against the window with pounding speed, the wind rattling the window against its panes as it whistled by.  
  
He felt horribly groggy, like he was hungover but instead of an upset stomach he simply suffered from a powerful aching headache just behind his eyes, his temples throbbing if he concentrated in it long enough.  
  
Part of him wanted to take the Headmaster's advice and simply curl up in bed with Sirius curled around him but the other half of his brain knew how much he would dwell on his father if he didn't remain active. He would begin to make horrible scenarios and merely upset himself more if he stayed here and besides, he felt selfish to make Sirius miss his lessons simply to keep him company. Wouldn't it be better to go to the classes with his boyfriend so he felt calmer, warmer?  
  
With a fatigued rub down his face he threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed. He padded quietly over to the door leading to the showers and for a moment leaned against the frame with his eyes closed as he listened to the water hit the tiled floors.  
  
He could hear it hit the body of his mate and the way it would make a swish sound ever so slightly every time Sirius moved. Letting out a shaky sigh he undressed, not caring if anyone else was coming out of the cubicles and he knocked at the door of Sirius's quietly.  
  
The animagi pushed it open and he looked at the werewolf through the water- flattened fringe resting on his forehead. After a moment of looking at one another Remus stepped in and Sirius closed the door again.  
  
Remus stood into his mate's embrace, his cheek resting against Sirius's collarbone as he tucked his head under the other boy's chin. He had his arms curled up between them with his palms flat against Sirius's chest and Sirius's hands soothed him, one around his hip and the other in his hair.  
  
Remus J. Lupin was a master at keeping his emotions in control, hidden and shielded from the world. So when he stood leaning against him in such a vulnerable state Sirius was afraid that he would do or say the wrong thing.  
  
But he'd try his best.  
  
Remus trusted him with this, and he felt honoured.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
It was an uneasy day for most of Hogwarts to see the Marauders as morbidly quiet as they were. James and Sirius seemed to be guarding their friend like a sibling guarding their younger brother/sister on their first day at school. Lily didn't know what was wrong but she was just as caring as the two boys were. Peter felt awkward at anything slightly emotional but he would offer a reassuring mile or pat of the hand whenever he could.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix members had been told that the meetings were off this week and one look at Remus made then nod understandingly before patting the boy's shoulder although what they were offering condolences for they didn't know. The way everyone was acting Remus had to double check that his father wasn't already dead.  
  
Unfortunately it seemed that the Slytherins had too picked up on a shift in atmosphere and like true cowards they used the weakened time to their advantage.  
  
The Gryffindors had shared Herbology with the Slytherins and instantly James could sense that something was amiss by the shrewd looks and whispered glances the snakes threw at the group.  
  
He notched up his defences.  
  
Remus was discreetly holding Sirius's hand under the potting table, the animagus sliding his thumb over taut knuckles as a small reassurance that he was still there for him, both solemnly watching Professor Sprout as she described a particularly interesting plant that resembled a deep blue rose.  
  
"These plants only bloom in the months with two Full Moons, I'm sure you'd know them as 'Blue Moons' and luckily I managed to get Professor Dumbledore to freeze this one in its mature state as an example. The correct term for these flowers is "Selena Rose", named so after the Druid Moon Goddess. I have a batch of bulbs in Greenhouse 2 so I'll just go get them and we can begin potting them."  
  
The woman happily plodded off out of the Greenhouse to retrieve the bulbs leaving the students to themselves for a moment, something James knew instantly would be a catalyst to the gut-dread he could feel.  
  
Sirius wasn't paying attention to anyone else, his sapphire eyes trained solely on his lover who smiled at him gratefully as he leaned against his shoulder, head resting there as the taller boy kissed the top of his head lovingly.  
  
"Ugh Save it for the Gryffindor Common Room will you Black! Whilst the 'Lions' may be used to abnormality I assure you none of us rightfully raised wizards want to see such a disgrace in such detail."  
  
Lucius's voice drawled lazily and several of the Slytherins laughed, Snape seemingly trying to stay out of any argument but a small smirk still managed to come to his lips.  
  
Sirius made to turn but Remus held him steady, burying his face deeper into the boy's neck and this act made Sirius remember his lover's state of depression and so stayed where he was pointedly ignoring the spiteful sniggers.  
  
"Aw I think Loopy Lupin is a little upset...does he need a pity fuck from his bitch?"  
  
More bitter laughter followed and now Sirius was trembling with the urge to beat the living light of the platinum blonde pureblood. Still he stayed his attention on his boyfriend. Then Bellatrix spoke.  
  
"Come on Cousin, I'm sure the Gryffindors would love to watch you rape your little girl on the table."  
  
A variety of things happened at once.  
  
James had given a roar as he lunged at the now startled Malfoy, fist drawn back as he then flew it forward to land it right in Malfoy's Jaw.  
  
Lily shockingly had leapt at a now screaming Bellatrix as they both landed heavily on the floor, throwing away girly scratches and settling instead on hefty punches as they screamed all sorts of names at one another.  
  
The Gryffindors had risen as one and now each seemed to be taking on a different Slytherin.  
  
And there Remus and Sirius stood, still in their slight embrace as they watched, wide-eyed, the battle that was happening before them.  
  
This is how Professor Sprout found everyone, dropping her bag in shock as her jaw almost hit the floor in shock.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"I can't believe you did that!" Sirius said, a wide grin over his face as he sat on Remus's bed, an arm around the werewolf's waist opposite Lily and James who were sat on the messy haired boy's bed across from them.  
  
James smiled as he continued to dab a damp cloth on Lily's forehead where a small cut was bleeding slightly, a few scratches on her cheeks that resembled claws finally stemming their blood-flow.  
  
James had received a bloody nose that thankfully was no longer bleeding but there were slight stains of crimson running a track from his nose to his chin, he also a black-eye but it appeared that Malfoy had come off worse in the fight. There were several chuffed Gryffindors downstairs in the common room discussing different battle stories as they healed one another up.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Remus asked, trying to sound upset but only sounding a little pleased at the reaction of his friends.  
  
"Ok we were trying to be good honest, Sirius may I add did very well..." James started and then Lily took over.  
  
"But the minute they even –suggested- the idea of Sirius raping you it was like...like..."  
  
"A bomb went off in my head!" James finished and the girl nodded vigorously as she pointed at her male friend (Possibly Best friend but she didn't want to inflate his head as he was doing so well).  
  
"And what with...everything that was going one, well it was just..."  
  
"Too much." Sirius finished for James and the Dog animagi nodded in understanding before looking at Remus who leant against him again as the thought of his father instantly deflated him once more.  
  
"Thank you." The werewolf said quietly and both James & Lily smiled kindly at him.  
  
"Personally I can't think which shocked Professor McGonagoll more when we were all sent to her...the fact Sirius hadn't fought at all or the fact the Lily 'Goody goody' Evans was involved." James snickered earning a punch in the arm from the red head.  
  
"Cheeky Sod!" She said as the two laughed, wrestling now and Remus found himself smiling a little as he watched the two. He looked up at Sirius with his head still resting against the animagi's chest to find Sirius smiling back at him, his eyes darting to point at the other couple play-fighting earning a smile from his lover that reached his eyes.  
  
"Actually I think it was the arrival of a Battle-victorious house that caught her attention more." Lily said as she finally managed to beat James down with a pillow.  
  
"Don't let it ever be said that Gryffindors aren't loyal man!" James said proudly as the other three laughed lightly, Remus letting himself be swept up in the post-fight high...only slightly though.  
  
"I must say that I must offer my most humble congratulations to the lovely Miss Evans," Sirius held a hand out to Lily who giggled and took it, "For taking down my most vile cousin and actually managing to knock the bitches nose off centre."  
  
Grinning the girl shook it before the two released hands and Sirius returned his arms back around his lover.  
  
"Yes I might add that Mr Prongs was most besotted by the sight of Miss Evans wrestling with another girl." Sirius quipped wiggling his eyebrows as Lily laughed, James looking mortified as he threw a pillow at his Best friend.  
  
"Fuck you man!" James said but there was amusement in his voice as Lily looked at him smirkingly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius stroked the light brown tresses tickling his chest as he and Remus lay in his bed trying to get to sleep. He was just beginning to drop off when he heard Remus whisper his name.  
  
"Yeah?" He whispered back and Remus lifted his head to get a better look at his lover.  
  
"Thank you for not fighting today...you don't know how much that meant to me."  
  
Sirius smiled as he stroked the back of his hand down Remus's cheek smoothly. He turned it then and the werewolf leant into his touch with his eyes closed.  
  
"You asked me not to...so I didn't."  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elrohir Lover: HA liked the bribe, you'll just have to wait and see what happens. And I insist on my waterspray's return, I need to water my plant lol. Ta for the kiss (Gives peek on cheek).  
  
Passionflower: The saddest moments are drawn from reality. But I think this angst is needed plus I've had this planned for a while (sorry). Ah dear me, what atrocious behaviour from your sister (I have a sister but we get on rather well). And I love those pictures, I have one and I look shit scared...for good reason lol.  
  
Malfoyscutie: Thank you lol.  
  
Legolas19: And again I do thank thee.  
  
Suzuka West: Thanks, I particularly liked that ending as it showed Sirius as vulnerable as anyone else.  
  
Avain: Thank you, like I said above I think showing Sirius confessing to James shows the bond they share. For Remus or even Harry he always shows some form of strength, somewhere for them to turn to but for James who essentially is his brother in all but blood he is comfortable with showing his own weakness. Sorry about the robes man!  
  
PippinsMyHobbit: Aye my computer has a tendency to suddenly hate me, but it's liking me today (touch wood). I'm glad you liked this, exploring the emotional behaviour and thoughts rather then verbal is extremely educational. And secondly never EVER put yourself down, I'm sure a wonderful writer, I'm sure you all are and I don't want anyone to feel that they lack in any way! I feel like an AA speaker lol!  
  
Marble: It was a cool song. Aye humour is used frequently in my household to stay off deeply depressing moments. Alas my email doesn't take well to any kind of download and I imagine an MP3 would make it break down in fits of tears. I liked the Taxi ride too, I tried to avoid any kind of verbal interaction whatsoever and concentrated on making the atmosphere act as an open portrait to you lot.  
  
Callista Silverheart: Thank you, nothing like making the readers cry huh. And I support your kicking of the 30 something guys knackers, why is it men like that are always after the younger ladies? So come on then, what does everyone say when they refer to themselves getting 'drunk'.  
  
Happo: LMAO Aw never mind. And well you'll just have to see what happens to Mr Lupin won't you.  
  
Lilastar: Thank you, the interaction was very brotherly...at least that's what I was going for. And as for the shortness tell me about it! But then sometimes it's ok (like when I want a cheaper child's ticket for the bus) but otherwise it's very annoying for other things (Lucky I have ID huh)!  
  
Kynny: Ah sweet torture. Hope this chapter lightened your heart slightly. Aye I'm close to my parents so it's actually very hard to right Mr Lupin lying in hospital (no one should have to see their parents like that...it's horrible). As for the Ravenclaws, aye I think that Luna did her best to salvage the Ravenclaw name.  
  
White-winged Sidhe: SUCKS DOESN'T IT! Some people don't know how lucky they are to have their own room! But yikes on the four in the room!! And (wipes away tear as she accepts award) I want to thank my mum and dad, my sister my brother, the director an all the small people know one knows about but really are good at their job, my goldfish...wait, I don't have any fish...  
  
Adhara1: I'm glad I'm hitting the mark with these chapters, It makes it more understandable the pain that these people endured during the first war.  
  
Hp-Azn: I bet you're having a bloody field day Lmao!  
  
Obviously Oblivious: ::Stars::  
  
Taykayo: (Cringes) Do I honestly spell it wrong everytime? I know I leave out the 'Flower boy' bit but I try to spell it how you've got it. And again I say you lot will just have to wait, sometimes not everyone makes it out...if you remember the Harry's grandparents aren't around either so that means that Potters don't survive (That all they died early as remember James was only 22 when he died so his parents are only around 40 or 50 years of age...Wizards seem to live an average of 100 years!). As for the priest (excuse my language) Fuck him! I had a vicar scowl at me once when I was in Glastonbury purchasing Wiccan materials. They shouldn't be looking in the first place! Hmm The decision...well I'd say wait a little bit longer just to know for sure and if he doesn't ask you out soon then it'll be time for you as the Remus to pull up your socks and go for it! Good luck for when the time comes!  
  
Haunted-Shadows: Ah but life's difficulties always hit us when you least suspect it. And of course, Rock is an art that should never be put down! Plus you just HAVE to have Sirius singing London Calling in a fic, it's like an unwritten rule! Plus sweetheart I didn't make Sirius sexy...he did that all by his onsie! 


	40. A Reminder in a Touch

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, never have been most depressingly!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 40 – A reminder in a touch  
  
I can see you grinning Harry, yes your mother was the one that made Bellatrix Lestrange's nose slightly crooked. That's where you get your temper from really, I mean James could look fierce when he was angry but it was –nothing- compared to your mother's 'death glare' as Sirius christened it.  
  
You'll have to excuse me for that one then, that's why I always seem slightly amused when you're yelling. It's not because I think you look funny it's just that you look just like your mother when you do it...  
  
...And that can be a terrifying image.  
  
So anyway your parents and most of Gryffindor defended us, especially during such a trying time. I was on tenterhooks and Sirius seemed just that little bit thrown, as he'd never been put in such a situation before.  
  
But personally I think he did rather well considering everything.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
The Gryffindors seemed to move in large groups now, scowling as a Slytherin walked past or simply keeping an eye on the snake student until they passed.  
  
The Slytherins themselves seemed to be wary, shooting scathing looks towards the groups but otherwise holding their tongue. Bellatrix especially seemed to be itching to avenge herself but every time Lily was near her the red head would simply narrow her intense green eyes in warning...James swore he heard her growl once.  
  
"That's our TigerLily." He had said as he slung an arm over her shoulder as they girl laughed, pushing his arm off. The nickname stuck for moments of teasing.  
  
Remus however seemed to be looking paler more then usual. He was receiving the daily updates from his mother but still it seemed his father had not awoken after 4 days. Sirius would try to lighten his heart as best he could but the smile Remus offered him never seemed to reach his eyes.  
  
They were currently led on Sirius's bed, Remus curled up against him but unmoving as the animagi stared at the ceiling blankly. He wanted so much to say the right thing, the right words that would once again make his lover laugh and smile. His heart was aching at the mere absence of that innocent grin and sighing he closed his eyes, sinking his head further into the pillow.  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He opened his eyes and found Remus's face inches form his own, surprised he hadn't felt the removal of the weight on his chest.  
  
"Yes?" He asked quietly as he reached up to stroke away some hair from the werewolf's face, his little touches becoming common as a way to remind the tawny boy he was still here.  
  
"I know I haven't been much fun to be around lately but...you're not going to go away...are you?" Remus asked in a quiet voice that broke Sirius's heart.  
  
"You fool, Of course I'm not going anywhere!" He said sitting up and cupping his mate's cheek as he spoke. The amber eyes drifted closed as he leant into the hand and Sirius was a little surprised to find a slight tremor travelling through the werewolf's body.  
  
"Remus, please love, what's wrong?" He asked and the tawny boy leant into his boyfriend, arms slipping around the animagi's slender waist as he rested his forehead against Sirius's.  
  
"I want to be with you right now." Remus whispered and Sirius stroked his knuckles down a pale cheek.  
  
"I am with you Remus."  
  
"No I mean, Closer...We haven't made love in such a long time." He whispered and as understanding made sense Sirius nodded before leaning in.  
  
He kissed Remus's forehead then placed one on his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids before placing a gentle one on his lips, eager lips greeting his in return. He moved so that he had Remus in his arms and lowered him backwards onto the bed gently as he trailed his kisses down the elegant neck, carefully unbuttoning the werewolf's Oxford shirt.  
  
"...And I said..." Peter stopped talking as he opened the door to the dormitories and saw the two boys on the bed. Neither jumped away in embarrassment nor apologised, instead Remus remaining led down with his eyes shut as Sirius looked up at Peter and James who was just behind the boy.  
  
"Leave." He commanded quietly but fiercely and James nodded as he pulled Peter away from the door, sensing the desperate need from Remus in the air.  
  
Sirius looked back down at the man lying under him and found the werewolf staring at him again, his eyes pleading. Sirius nodded again before he began to unbutton his own shirt, throwing it away from him as Remus shrugged off his own.  
  
He lay down again over his boyfriend, bare chest touching bare chest and the animagi began to kiss a path down the tawny boy's chest, his abdomen and placing a soothing kiss on each hip bone protruding over the waist line of the boy's trousers.  
  
He felt Remus's fingers lace into his hair as the other boy bent his head back, a sort of sob crossed with a moan escaping him in the form of Sirius's name. Sirius whispered his name in return.  
  
"You're not alone in this." He whispered as he climbed back up his lover's body. "You're not alone, I'm here for you."  
  
Remus's eyes scrunched closed tighter causing one tear to catch just at the corner of his eye, resting there before he opened his eyes again making it trail down the side of his face into the light brown hair making a halo around his head on the bed.  
  
"This time it'll be alright, this time your father will make it but I can't promise in the future...but even then I'll still be with you."  
  
Remus let out another sobbing moan and after entwining his fingers in the dark hair at the back of Sirius's head he pulled the boy into a crushing kiss, needy and loving.  
  
"I'll be there too." He returned before he pulled Sirius into another kiss.  
  
Sirius's fingers tickled down to the button on Remus's trousers, flicking it through the little slit that held it together and slowly he pushed the final materials of clothing off of the smaller male. He stood then from the bed and as Remus watched him he pulled off his own clothing carefully before moving back to the bed to Remus who was now sitting up.  
  
The werewolf's head dipped back as Sirius kissed the nape of his neck, nuzzling the short hairs back there under his longer thicker hair. Remus kissed the shoulder closest to his lips and buried his nose into the hollow of the animagi's neck as Sirius worshipped his body with gentle butterfly kisses.  
  
"Lie back." Sirius commanded softly and Remus did so, his head resting back on the pillows. The animagus then silently closed the curtains around them before he crawled over his lover, lying down so skin touched all the way down their body from their chests, to their thighs and to their entangled feet.  
  
They kissed then deeply; fingers twined in one another's hair as they kissed in such a way that their teeth occasional clashed, not that they cared. Sirius wanted to comfort Remus in any way possible and if this was how he would be able to show his love more so, then so be it.  
  
"Love you, never doubt that." He whispered huskily into the werewolf's ear as he panted a little as his body heated up, tingles running up his spine as the sound of Remus's laboured breath drifted over him.  
  
"I won't and I love you too." The tawny haired boy returned a small flicker of a smile coming to his face. It was small...but it was a real one and Sirius found a tiny smile flicker to his own.  
  
After a quick break for preparation Sirius was then once again resting between the werewolf's legs as they kissed. Keeping his lips against the one's ravishing him he reached down between their now heated bodies and after guiding himself he slipped into his lover.  
  
Remus gave a little whimper but kept his lips on Sirius's and he began to rock with his boyfriend who was tentatively moving within him. Pressure was building up at the back of his spine and he let his head fall back as he linked his arms up around Sirius's neck. The animagus was panting lightly now from the gradually getting more frantic movements and he closed his eyes, head falling forward as he thrust.  
  
This was what the werewolf had needed, this closeness and this completion. He locked his eyes onto the sapphire ones above him as they were furrowed slightly in concentration and he kept them there, the sensation intensifying when he could watch the emotions in his mate's eyes.  
  
Soon the pressure was too much and he cried out as he closed his eyes, an explosion of white stars dancing before him and he heard as Sirius called his name also.  
  
Sirius's arms buckled before giving out entirely, collapsing exhausted against his lover as the two boys' chests heaved in a desperate attempt to catch their breath. Damp skin stuck slightly together as they rested, Sirius's long raven hair splayed out across Remus's creamy chest in striking contrast and the only sound in the room was their breathing.  
  
The animagi moved up then so he had pulled away from the werewolf, head resting beside Remus's on the pillow and the two lay together with their foreheads pressed close. Comfort was exchanged merely through a look rather then words and after a few minutes of silence they let their eyes drift closed.  
  
"Thank you." Remus whispered into the darkness.  
  
Strong arms pulled him into a tighter embrace in answer.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus had the sheets wrapped around his body tightly by time he had awakened after their intimate moment. His arms were stretched out in front of him under the pillow and only one bent knee was visible as it poked out from the sheets that were wrapped up to his chest.  
  
He turned his head to find the other side of the bed empty and sitting up he looked around for his boyfriend.  
  
"Sirius?" He called, voice cracking from lack of use during sleep.  
  
"Right here love." He turned around to look behind him and found Sirius sitting on the windowsill, trousers back on but still topless. His sweat dampened hair hung in his eyes as he sat hands clasped together, arms resting on knees and he was sat facing the tawny haired boy.  
  
"What're you doing?" Remus asked as he shuffled over to the side of the bed and stood, moving towards the longhaired teen making the other boy lean back. The werewolf then stood between Sirius's thighs and after a moment of looking up at Remus the animagus leant his head against Remus's stomach, arms encircling the slender waist.  
  
Remus reached down to toy with the black strands as he hugged the boy's head to him gently.  
  
"I don't know what I can do Remus." Sirius confessed shakily and then looked up at the glassy look in Remus's eyes.  
  
"I want to make everything ok for you but I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Remus smiled down at him then before he knelt, reaching up and cupping a cheek so he could stroke it with his thumb.  
  
"You're already doing it Padfoot. I just need you here, no miracles."  
  
Sirius smiled and he pulled Remus up again to hold him against him, leaning his back against the cold glass of the window as the werewolf got comfortable.  
  
They sat like that for what felt like hours, unmoving except for Sirius's hand continuously stroking down the length of Remus's hair in a soothing manner. The sky outside dimmed into light red, pink tinted clouds drifting slowly past as the two watched them silently and listened to faded laughter as students moved around outside. They watched as the Whomping Willow in the distance swayed gently with the light breeze and ripples tickled over the lake surface.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
They all sat around the little coffee table in the common room, parchments of homework lying everywhere and textbooks scattered around them as they checked up their answers.  
  
"I really don't think that transfiguring a ugly girl into a supermodel is morally correct, do you Peter?" Lily said as she looked at the squat boy, fiery eyebrow raised as her arms were crossed over her chest.  
  
Remus looked up to chuckle at the exchange, Sirius smiling at him as he heard a proper laugh from his lover. James grinned at Peter and nodded behind Lily's back but then when the girl turned around he shook his head with a stern look at Peter. Sirius laughed at that.  
  
"Do –you- agree with him James?" Lily said and instantly all three of the other Marauders were shaking their head at James to indicate what the right answer was. James however looked at Lily right in the eyes.  
  
"Lily my dear, I would never need to transfigure an ugly girl into a gorgeous one because the one I like is a stunner and one of a kind."  
  
Lily flushed happily as she looked down into her lap shyly, Sirius grinning at his best mate mouthing 'nice save' and Remus smirked at the messy haired boy giving him a thumbs up.  
  
They continued in that vein for a while until their was a commotion from the portrait entrance and a moment later Professor McGonagoll had come sweeping into the room heading right for the Marauders.  
  
Remus's heart thudded painfully in fear as he looked up at the witch and Sirius helped him stand.  
  
"Mr Lupin, Mr Black if you would both like to come with me please." The Professor said in a shaky voice and nodding Remus made to follow her, looking back at Sirius who smiled kindly and squeezed his hand to show he was still there.  
  
The three of them walked quickly back towards the Headmaster's office, almost running and then they were up the stairs in the busy room. Dumbledore smiled kindly at the pair as they came through and stopped before the Headmaster.  
  
"Mr Lupin, you and Sirius Black are allowed leave of absence on the grounds that your father has finally awakened...Good luck."  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: Would that be considered a cliffy? If so, I do apologise. But I still need time to decide whether to go by popular opinion or go with reality.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kynny: Aye, Ethan Lupin is based around my mother in personality so it wasn't hard to write the scene. My mother had to go into hospital as her iron count dropped drastically and she became awfully weak and if it dropped even slightly more she had the risk of heart attack. Thankfully she's ok now, as tall and proud as ever but that was a terrifying sight! And I love Luna too, she's just so weird lol!  
  
Legolas19: Lol that I did!  
  
Marble: Aye I pictured her with an evil temper too, probably a red head thing lol! And I like rain, I don't like when it mats my hair but I like the way it runs down your nose, it tickles lol!  
  
Malfoyscutie: Why thank you!  
  
Adhara1: Aye I liked making ALL the Gryffindors get in there, they are so cool! I would have to write one for the new Gryffindors too, I would love to see lovely Dean Thomas take someone down!  
  
Sexy Pancake: Ah who didn't love the Lily scuffle.  
  
Lilastar: Jeez voting I'll be doing that next year...scary thought. I don't even LIKE the Government, they all fuck up one way or another but as long as Blair goes I don't care! Didn't McGonagoll say something like 'Your house will be like your family' in book one? Well I've played on that lol!  
  
Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Lmao, so sorry. If it helps I never actually intended this to reach chapter 40, I thought I would've drawn it to a close ages ago but as it is I still have a fair while to go (whew). And (blushes) really, I'm not that good. This is just something fun for me in the end though lol! And hey take a look at my one shot 'How does it feel', that only has like 8 reviews. This just has more because it's been going for ages! Lol!  
  
Sidhelady: The shorter thing is an optical allusion, when I used to put the shout outs at the top it made the chapter seem longer but now I put it at the bottom then it's noticeable how short the chapters are. All chapters have been 5-6 pages long except on special occasions when you get 7 page chapters (this is of course due to using size 9 font 'Verdana' which is rather small). And I'm sorry but Lily just HAD to jump Bellatrix, especially for the evil cow's murder in book five. Unfortunately they've stopped the Crow series on TV but I was talking about the film with Brandon Lee who may I add would've made an amazing Sirius Black! I've got the Graphic Novel too. It has to be one of the most brilliant love stories ever. And Queer as Folk ain't on either but I highly doubt I could explain that one away lol!  
  
Callista Silverheart: Lily fight, everyone loved that (and look up there, smutty scene lol)! "Chuffed; To feel proud of one's self" hehe!  
  
Zowie-Bowie: Aw thanks glad you like it. That'll be two awards I have now.  
  
Avain: I always imagine Harry to take after Lily so she HAD to be able to fight. And aye, if I were a Gryffy then I would've jumped straight on the nearest Slytherin! As for the writing compliments, wow you flatter me really! I think the only thing I've written outside of fanfiction is a monologue of one of my characters (Yes, Cara Faolan is not alone. My room is full of sketches of characters, places and storyboards). To give you a summary of it: Amber Fallows is a teenage werewolf and the monologue is her sat on a tube train as she thinks about society and her condition. Sounds short but it's only a script for me to us in illustration. I plan to make her one of my major characters so IF I ever make it big then she'll be the one I use...and Cara too lol (Outside of Fanfiction Cara is Amber's half brother).  
  
Haunted-Shadows: I can never bring myself to make Sirius camp, he's what I like to call 'Straight-gay guy', the opposite to 'Gay-straight guy'!  
  
Elrohir Lover: Ah good to hear its back on the good tracks again! Wicca is fine but I hate not having more time for it (bloody work) and the love life is at a stand still but I'm not too bothered by that, I have a major career to try and get yet! And you are such a tease LMAO!  
  
Passionflower: Chocolate Muffins rule! And try not to hurt yourself, I tend to find sharp wit and a cocked eyebrow can do wonders in an argument. And I can beat your bank statement...guess who I got a letter from...That's right, sitting proud on my table is a latter from JK Rowling!  
  
Yapi-is-gay-13: Lmao, glad you liked it!  
  
Venilia: Most girls can punch and I'll never know why some resort to slaps! A punch is much more efficient! And I'm still debating on the Ethan thing, I was trying to go for realistic but a lot of you seem to want him to live (not that I don't), so I'll get back to you on that one.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: Love, Love, Love  
There's nothing that you can do that can't be done  
Nothing you can't sing that can't be sung  
Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game  
It's easy  
  
Hp-Azn: Lmao good to hear you liked it and hope you enjoy FC too!  
  
Kitarin: LMAO Ah that was a good line, thank you! And for the full enjoyment of you all (and as a semi-apology to making you all suffer angst) Lily was more then happy to land that bitch one! I should make those four double date.  
  
PippinsmyHobbit: LMAO Lily Evans IS Trinity LMAO (Black coat billowing in the wind)! It was sweet that moment I have to admit and I'm glad I put it in. And wow, that is a bad reaction to Wicca, and only LEARNING at that. I guess I'm just lucky then, my friend's mum (who is brilliant) was asking me about it and being really cheerful...it was nice to not only have acceptance from my friend but her family too!  
  
Happo: LMAO ah look at all you guys helping one another romantically! It's sweet. And I guess FC going cute is my fluffy saviour after writing angst lol.  
  
GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Thanks, I like taking that transformation slowly (they don't date until seventh year remember).  
  
Happy Cabbage: LMAO Thanks!  
  
Mirale nic Draco: Wow in one sitting, you must be tired! I can imagine that some answers seem strange seeing as I'll directly answer the question and if no one else knows it then they're lost. And OMG at that Vicar, I can up your Pastor too! When I was five (I wasn't even Wiccan then!) I was trick- or-treating for Halloween and knocked on this door. I don't know the woman's name but she had green wellies on so I remember her as Mrs Green Wellies. Anyway, I was dressed as a witch and I said the 'Trick-or-treat' bit and then she goes off on one telling me "Jesus is very angry with me and I will be going to Hell"...I was FIVE YEARS OLD LMAO! You just don't SAY that to a kid, Christian or not!!!  
  
White-Winged Sidhe: You have a twin? Cool! Oh and that'll be £35 pounds please.  
  
Taykayo: I know your pain, no one can say my name Callie right (Pronounced Cal-e, Callie!). And that Priest was well out of order! Even if you were going against HIS believes (I like the sound of your Sirius, he sounds lovely) he had no right to call you a Gay Fag! I hope you didn't take his words to heart, fuck him! And in front of your 7 year old sister as well. Surely that goes against his 'beliefs' as well? But to good news, Congrats on getting your Sirius! I hope you're very happy together. 


	41. Heartache

Disclaimer: Not mine and never have I pretended they were.  
  
Venilia: DAMMIT, I thought I had had an original idea then! Stop thinking like me LMAO!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 41 – Heartache  
  
The entire trip, by Portkey may I add, was like an eternity to me. Was my father ok, would he be sitting up and would he smile when I came through the door?  
  
Sirius stayed beside me, keeping his promise and coming with me to my father's said once again. So afraid was I of my father's condition.  
  
It was when I arrived that I discovered my life would ultimately be changed, an unforgiving curse that haunts me and that for me the War was finally very real.  
  
I could no longer hide from the facts any longer.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
The Portkey once again threw both teenaged boys into the strange carpark style entrance to St Mungo's Hospital and they both broke into run towards the entrance doors.  
  
They whistled past the receptionist to the elevators where they slammed in the button for their required floor before the doors slipped shut with a resounding ring. Their breath was slightly laboured, painful almost to breathe in as it tingled the nerves in their teeth with shooting stings.  
  
Remus, still panting lightly, looked over at Sirius who to was trying to catch his breath as he stared ahead at the doors. Feeling the weight of the werewolf's eyes on him the animagus turned and looked at his boyfriend before holding a hand out to him.  
  
Remus took it and Sirius pulled him into a tight hug before the door slid open once more. With one last shared look they stepped out and into the waiting room. They walked slowly down the hall after pushing past a pair of swing doors until they finally stopped outside Remus's father's room.  
  
Sirius raised a hand to knock lightly.  
  
They waited a few moments and then the doors opened to reveal a teary eyed Brigit Lupin. Both Lupins looked at one another before hugging tightly.  
  
Remus then pulled away from his mother and looked into the room where he found his father propped up slightly against white pillows. Instantly he rushed over to the man and was engulfed in a tight embrace, trying to ignore the various tubes sticking out of his father's arms.  
  
"Hello son." Ethan croaked out as he stroked the boy's hair, hugging him tighter when he felt his son tremble with surpressed emotion.  
  
"Daddy." Remus muttered as he returned the tightening hold on the man he'd thought he had lost.  
  
Sirius watched on silently as Mrs Lupin moved to the two men, going to Ethan's free side and then too being pulled into the tight hug, the family now spoke tearfully to one another as they whispered greetings.  
  
Smiling gently he backed out of the door and pulled it quietly shut behind him.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus pulled back and wiped any tears from his face with his shirtsleeve, chuckling and feeling a little embarrassed at his little break down. Ethan smiled at him with glassy eyes as he ran a hand through his son's hair again, just looking at him before pulling him back into a hug as Remus laughed lightly.  
  
Brigit reached two hands up to her face to cup around her mouth as more tears leaked out of her eyes. She didn't want to tell her son what they had to tell him, she didn't want to take away the smile on his face.  
  
Ethan closed his eyes tightly as he held his only child to his chest. He rocked him softly like he would a young toddler, as he let his fingers trace through his son's hair, so like his mothers.  
  
Remus felt a tension in the air and he pulled away slightly to look at the older man then at his mother. Both seemed to be crying and his father was holding him like they had been reunited after many years apart.  
  
"Mum, Dad...what's going on?" He asked slowly and Brigit sobbed as she moved to sit on the bed with them, her hand reaching up to tuck his hair behind his ears. Ethan took one of Remus's hands in his own and squeezed it tightly.  
  
"Remus, how much were you told?" Ethan said, his voice scratchy from tears.  
  
Quickly the happiness that Remus felt was deteriorating and he felt an awful anxiety twist up his stomach.  
  
"Only that you were awake." He said quietly, as though if he spoke loudly that this would be a dream and he would wake up.  
  
Ethan rubbed a hand down his face as he looked at his son again, reaching up to brush his thumb over the boy's cheek and he smiled sadly at him.  
  
"So they did not tell you what the Healers told us?" He asked and slowly Remus shook his head, looking at his silent mother then back at his father.  
  
His father took in a deep shaky breath, his hand that gripped Remus's now shaking as he looked at the boy once more with a pain in his eyes.  
  
"Remus...the spell I was hit with caused more damage then the Healers thought..."  
  
The werewolf could feel his body numbing already and he instinctively crawled closer to his father as the man continued.  
  
"...Although it didn't out right kill me it did...leave after affects...It's hard to explain and I'm not really good at pronouncing it the way Wizards do but there is a simpler name that muggles use."  
  
Remus was shaking by now and he could hear his mother stifle terrible sobs as she leant against her husband's shoulder, an arm reaching out for her son.  
  
"Dad?" Remus asked in a voice reminiscent to a frightened child.  
  
"Remus...The spell messed up some thing in my body...They aren't sure how the spell works really but it creates an imperfection...  
  
...Remus, I have a brain tumour."  
  
The boy sat there unmoving as a cold liquid like feeling spread throughout his body. His lips felt cold and he blinked, as his eyes grew itchy with moisture. Then he slowly began to shake his head, his lips moving soundlessly before croaked emotion filled words left his mouth.  
  
"No, no..." He said, his head shaking more rapidly which seemed to send his mother into more hysterics and his father reached out to pull him to him.  
  
"No, no no no..." Remus's words turned into sobs as he shook violently, his body heaving as he let the grief tumble out and his mother began to cry again. He could feel his father's tears land on his cheek as both parents drew him in tighter to them.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II  
  
Sirius flipped through the magazine again, sighing when he found nothing in it and then put it one his lap closed where he began to tap an out of tune beat on it. He stopped only when an old man next to him coughed obviously as he scowled at the teenager.  
  
He looked at the closed door of the room again before leaning back in his chair, leg crossed over it as he let it bounce in the air.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII II  
  
Remus, still shaking and occasionally a sob leaving him, wiped his face with a trembling hand before looking at his father who had tear tracks lining his wise face. He reached up to cup his father's face as he beat down another wail of despair.  
  
"Did," He swallowed to try and get rid of the scratchy feeling, "Did the Healers say how long..." He looked down again closing his eyes. He couldn't say the words and he didn't want to.  
  
"Two years at the very most," Ethan said answering his unfinished question, "My health will probably begin to drop after a year or so."  
  
Brigit sobbed again as she reached over to pull her son close to both parents again, her fingers stroking through his hair lovingly as his father cradled him to his chest.  
  
"They expect I'll feel tired a lot for now and headaches are to be expected."  
  
Remus's eyes clenched shut again as he bit back the tears and he wrapped an arm around his father's waist as he squeezed him tightly.  
  
"Why?" He sobbed out and Ethan Lupin kissed the top of his head.  
  
"Because not all Wizards are good little cub." He whispered and he pulled both of his most beloved people to rest their heads' on his shoulders.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius let his head drop back as he sighed once again, beginning to feel more then a little worried for the Lupins behind the door. He felt too rude to butt in on their reunion but he also felt insignificantly useless out here with no one but a rather grumpy old man as company.  
  
He had just made the decision to go get a coffee when the door clicked open and opened with a slight whine of the hinges. He set a smile on his face but it quickly left when he saw the pained look on his boyfriend's face. He stood slowly as he walked over to the boy, who quietly clicked the door shut behind him, but not before Sirius caught a glimpse of Brigit and Ethan Lupin hugging as though they were about to be ripped apart.  
  
"What's going on?" He whispered fearfully and Remus looked up at him with his amber eyes red from the tears that still slid out occasionally. Before Sirius knew what was happening Remus was curled up against his chest, his screwed up in intense emotional pain as he silently cried. Bewildered Sirius held him tightly and they both slowly drifted to the floor where the werewolf continued to cry.  
  
Remus's arms held him strongly around his neck as he cried, the only sound coming from his silent mourning being when he sucked in a breath before crying silently again. Shaken and afraid Sirius rocked him, ignoring the startled faces of staff members and patients.  
  
"Remus, Moony what's wrong?" He asked, his voice tripping as he found himself affected by his lover's state.  
  
Remus shook his head as he continued to cry and Sirius found his chest tightening as some unexplainable grief began to take hold of him.  
  
"Remus please!" He asked as his voice hitched and he continued to rock despite that he now had a misty vision from building tears.  
  
"T-They killed h-him," Remus sobbed out as he hiccuped on the sentence, "It's a t-tumour."  
  
Sirius closed his eyes as the words sunk in, hope leaving him as the drifting closing of his eyes cause a tear to slip down his cheek.  
  
"H-He has T-Two years at the most." Remus continued as his chest began to hurt from the crying and laboured breathing.  
  
"Oh Moony." Sirius whispered his voice lush with tears as he intensified the rocking and mourned with his mate.  
  
They remained on the sterile cold floor of the hallway, Remus clutching to his lover as he let out all his grief and Sirius held him, never letting go as he silently soothed his lover. No one in the waiting room moved or spoke a word as they watched saddened as a boy no more then sixteen years old let in the fact that his father would never see him grow up.  
  
And a respect for one's own family was felt in all their hearts.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I  
  
The boys had come back in about an hour before and Ethan sat awake that night as he held his sleeping wife and his sleeping son against him. Sirius had drifted off on the chair by the wall as he let the family have their precious moments together.  
  
He brushed the hair off of his wife's forehead and kissed it lightly as he stroked the long tawny coloured hair. He remembered when he first met her, all those years back in University when she had been looking for the Literature classes, shyly asking him for directions and instead ended up in the cafeteria with him laughing as they sipped on cappuccinos.  
  
He smiled with a very slightly shaking lower lip as he kissed her forehead again. She had and still was a free spirit, intelligent and kind...just like her son.  
  
He looked then at his only child, his cursed son and brushed his thick hair lovingly. Remus looked so much like his mother, even if others did tell him that the boy looked like a smaller version of him. As far as he was considered Remus Lupin was as beautiful as his mother, inside and out.  
  
He thought back on the day that the Healers had handed his baby son to him and the way he had gingerly held the boy close to him. A mop of light brown hair adorned his head and the baby had yawned with a tiny squeak as Ethan, nervous new father, laughed lightly as he leant over to kiss the baby's brow.  
  
He remembered holding his terrified little boy after the werewolf had bitten him, rocking him as the boy cried at the pain that the wound inflicted upon him by the wolf seeped through his body reminiscent to the way poison does. How he himself had vowed to help his baby boy in any way that he could.  
  
Finally he looked over at the sleeping teenager that had won his Remus's heart and he smiled at him gratefully even if the boy couldn't see it.  
  
He knew that Sirius would protect his family like he himself would. Brigit had told him how the boy hadn't left Remus's side and how he had offered comfort to her also.  
  
Yes, he thought as he let his eyes flicker shut in fatigue, Sirius Black was the one who would do the best job of looking after his family in his passing.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: I have a really big urge to go hug my mum and dad now.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mirale nic Draco: Sorry, didn't mean to make it a cliffy, I didn't know how else to end it!  
  
Legolas19: Lol Thanks!  
  
Kynny: Wow what a lovely review, 'Enchant you with ever word', what a way to big up my ego lol! And if you're anything like me then this chapter was one of your fears when your mother fell ill.  
  
Malfoyscutie: And again I say 'Thank you' lol!  
  
Passionflower: Why do I have a gut feeling you may not forgive me for this (cringes). And as for the Letter questions (answered in order): Sent a letter to her, Last Week, Basically 'Thanks for writing and that she's working hard on book six'. Plus...ew at nosebleed deal, I could've lived without that lol!  
  
Kittie Kat: Aye, some storied you just never want to end! Nice to see you like my humour and thanks on the J/L thing, it's nice to make them friends first! Ah don't worry if you haven't read my other fics yet, as long as you enjoy yourself I don't mind. I know what you mean though, My father had been hit by a lorry once but he didn't collapse there but actually stumbled home. He didn't even know he had this horrific head injury until he came through the door and my mum ran to get something to stop his face from bleeding. It was scary. And my mum too suffered a low iron count, it was terrifying to see such a strong woman suddenly just...ugh, I don't know, I hated it. But I'm glad you like the S/R moments.  
  
White-Winged Sidhe: Mate, I suck at anything that involves numbers lol!  
  
Avain: I have a feeling too that you may never forgive me! But I hope I got the emotions right in this, I did try to imagine what it must be like to hear that and so I guess that hopefully the scene above doesn't seem, I dunno, cheesy. Thanks for the hopes by the way, that was really nice. And tell me about it, half my friends (actually only one knows) that I write slash fiction.  
  
Sidhelady: How's this for a plot enhancement? I agree, smut be good but only with a plot lol. And lets just pretend that the boys follow the safety rules lol!  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: (Cringes) A lot of you had 'Yah Ethan's awake'...Now I feel really bad.  
  
Haunted-Shadows: (Grins) Hey my first comedian fan lol! And does this mean I have to duck from your extensive artillery?  
  
Marble: Thank you, all sex scenes are on the house lol! But I agree, Remus has suffered a lot and unfortunately I'm writing in a time when that suffering occurred. And tell me about it, rain is so funny, Do you splash in the puddles? I do, and my friend usually joins me lol! Good fun!  
  
Adhara1: Ah I suppose, at least I didn't live it like "Remus, it's your father..." and then end it there. That would've been cruel. But this is the compromise up there, Ethan lives but I'm afraid that reality won out on me.  
  
Toshide: Thank you and I know, sometimes reality is a bitch with an attitude.  
  
Guu-Sama: Hmm Sleeping Beauty, what a strange twist that would've been lol. (Grins) Nice to hear I'm not just dragging this out.  
  
Hp-Azn: Admit it, you LOVED Ethan's fate lol! This enough angst?  
  
Venilia: Again I say, EVIL person! I was well chuffed for coming up with the 'terminal illness' idea and then you send your review LMAO! I was like "AH I wanted it to be a surprise" Lol! Ah well. Unfortunately it seems that British books and TV programmes are more prone to killing off heros in stories. We tend to work with the reality of a situation whereas most films end with a happily ever after. That'' what JK was going for I think, remember she likes to deal with real situations coated in a fictional story so by killing Sirius she was showing us that death can come for those you love every day. So next time you go out, give your mum or someone a quick kiss or smile...you never know what might happen. Morbid but sadly true. A girl I knew enrolled for college on a Monday and was so excited...but on Tuesday she had died after having an epileptic fit. I don't want to sound like I'm preaching but please, and this is to everyone, NEVER take family for granted! ...and now I'm crying lol, bloody wonderful!  
  
Happo: You're going to hate me aren't you? Please don't, I like you guys!  
  
Lilastar: I liked that bit too, Sirius just being all cryptic and such. And lol at Bush comment, do you think they both know their countries hate them?  
  
Charlatan: Lol why thank you, and nice to see you joined us lol.  
  
Obviously Oblivious: The Beatles rule and thank you. ("Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better").  
  
Elrohir Lover: Look at you guys all talking nicely to one another, that's so nice to see! And please don't you hate me too, I've come to know you as one of the reviewers that's followed me through all three stories (offers a hug). And thank you, no ones ever described my name as beautiful (Although in Greek that's what it means, my daddy picked it for me).  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: I didn't upset you too much have you? Stupid question, If I'm crying writing it then that can't be good. But Lol, aye I saw your review and I think someone's nicked him from you.  
  
Falling night: Lol good to hear it.  
  
Sexy Pancake: Well then you should like the twist up there then. I think it's a lot more painful to see someone who is in every word one of your pillars slowly become weaker.  
  
Catherine Drake: In answer to your review points...  
  
1)Can't go wrong with that!  
  
2)That man is a poetic genius!  
  
3)LMAO See above!  
  
4)Honey, he's hot all by himself!  
  
5)Why thank you lol!  
  
But now you have another 39 chapters, yikes! 


	42. Weeping Willow

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 42 – Weeping Willow  
  
To learn that my father was dead would've grieved me to no end, but to learn that I was to watch as time slowly destroyed him was devastating. This was a man that I had always looked up to despite being nearly as tall as him and now he was looking to me to protect my mother.  
  
I could barely handle the news myself.  
  
Thankfully Sirius was there to hold up both my body and my soul, a soul that had been tattered from years of wear and trauma but still he loved it, still cherished it as he cradled it in his artist's hands like it was glass.  
  
Every moment I had I used to remind my father and mother I loved them, and I have found it to be something I do everyday now to anyone I love.  
  
Never take anything that is giving to you freely for granted. Death can be a strange way of making people closer. But when truly looked at Death is a force similar to Mother Nature only her message becomes clearer in the face of a loved one who is passing.  
  
She reminds us that things like violence, greed and prejudice are trivial things and that loving one another, being close to one another rather then wasting your life pushing those you love away is vital.  
  
Death, in all her lonely glory, is a poet. And Death always has her arms open for everyone no matter their colour, religion or beliefs.  
  
-That- is what my father taught me.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Sirius sighed as he looked towards the Transfiguration class door again, tapping his quill nervously as he fidgeted before looking back at Professor McGonagoll once more.  
  
Sirius had left the Lupins in the hospital that morning deciding that all time should be shared between them without another in the way. Both Lupin seniors and Remus had protested but he was adamant on not stealing their time from one another. He would look after his Remus and offer whatever he could to the Lupins but he strongly believed that at least for now they needed one another more then they knew.  
  
As he continued staring ahead he closed his eyes in brief pain. Remus just collapsing in front of him affected him more then he would ever have let on. He sometimes could still feel the salty tears soaking his shirt, faint echoes of the werewolf's consuming grief drifting into his ears everytime he closed his eyes and the small body heaving as it finally released more then just pain for a father dying but also over a decade's worth of pain filtering through as well.  
  
He could feel his eyes become misty and itchy so shaking his head he opened them again, staring ahead and trying to ignore the ache in his chest.  
  
James however could see the eyes, so close to the shade of the sky when a sun blares brightly, dim from an emotional turmoil and he ducked his own head when he saw the bottoms of those eyes swim slightly in unshed tears.  
  
Lily felt like she'd never smile again as she looked on at one of her newest friend's grief. Sirius was but a reflection of what Remus must be feeling and if she felt like her very spirit was crumbling at the sight of Sirius Black then she didn't want to test her strength by gazing at Remus Lupin who still had yet to return from the hospital.  
  
Peter wasn't sure how to feel. He almost felt guilty at the idea of still having his parents and then he'd berate himself knowing that Remus wouldn't want him thinking like that.  
  
Sirius's vision was becoming too hazy and so in means of distraction he turned to look out the window. He wondered why when something bad happened that you'd suddenly see the world in a new light. Like now, even as he felt his heart go out to his mate he found comfort in the scenery outside...and how it almost always linked itself to your life at the time.  
  
Summer was dying, Autumn now rising in her morbid beauty.  
  
Ethan Lupin was dying and in his wake Remus was to take charge, his tattered heart still beating in all its ethereal enchantment.  
  
His eyes followed the sway of the trees, gently being caressed by the wind making a leaf fall here and there prematurely as the green limb danced on the breeze before finally coming to rest upon the earth where it moved no more.  
  
All sound dropped away and Sirius felt as though he was outside, flying above the treetops and over the sparkling lake as it rippled, his reflection shaky and distorted as he soared above it...  
  
...Soared above it and closing his eyes, blocking the window form view, he sent a thought flying over the waters and to his lover who was in great need of guidance right now.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Remus Lupin sat beside his father on the hospital cot while his mother lay on the opposite side of his father. Both Brigit and Ethan were asleep, Brigit resting her head against her husband's chest as the man lay back gathering as much rest as he needed. Remus stayed up and continued to carefully stroke his father's hair.  
  
Never had he felt so weak to do anything. He had led naked after transformations unable to move from pain but this struck his body even more harshly then anything else that had happened to him. With his transformations he could blindly drag himself to a blanket and cover himself, shield himself but here...  
  
...Here he had no sanctuary. Regardless of whether the Death Eaters lost this time in the long run they had destroyed this family who had done nothing wrong save be born the way they were.  
  
Voldemort's war made no sense, it was a racist campaign that served to do nothing but destroy everything in its path like a reckless forest fire. A group of Pure-blooded Wizards and Witches who arrogantly believed they were surprior because their blood held magick from both sides of their heritage.  
  
Remus closed his eyes closed as he breathed slowly to calm himself before he went again. His hands were trembling, whether in anger or grief he couldn't tell.  
  
Opening them again, his eyes more moist as he felt that terrible weight in his stomach return, he jumped when he came face to face with his father's kind wakeful gaze.  
  
Ethan reached up and cupped his son's cheek, rubbing a thumb under Remus's cheek to wipe away the beginning traces of stinging tears. Then he pulled the boy down and upon his brow he placed a fatherly kiss, the tawny boy's eyes fluttering closed making more water build up.  
  
"My sweet cub...My little Roman Prince." Ethan muttered as Remus's shoulders began to shake in silent tears as the man voiced every nickname that he had every giving his son.  
  
Remus's lips parted slightly as he made soundless sob, eyes clenched shut as he leant his forehead against his father's shoulder, Ethan's hand cupping the back of the boy's head as he let his tears fall also.  
  
"Daddy." Remus said curling up to his father, head buried against the man's chest as he felt the man's breathing hitch, trying so hard to hide his sadness from his son.  
  
"It's going to be ok, It's going to be ok." Ethan whispered as his voice broke, rocking the boy as gently as he could so not to wake his wife.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius had the roll of parchment spread out in front of him as he sat on the dormitory floor but he was staring at it without seeing it really. His hand was poised over it with his quill resting against the fingers but it remained where it was creating a large black ink pattern to leak throughout the sheet.  
  
His mind was moving so fast, each thought trailing after the other as quickly as it had come. What could he do? How could he help Remus now? What was he –supposed- to do? How do you tell someone you know their pain when you hate your own family?  
  
His hand had begun to tremble a little making the feather quiver as though in fear until he felt a hand rest over his. Numbly he looked up until he was staring into sad peridot green eyes that were circled by life giving red hair.  
  
Lily and Sirius stared silently at one another, James sat on his bed as he watched the exchange silently. Then he saw it...  
  
...He saw the first chip in Sirius's defensive wall as a lip trembled and eyes began to swim in pained, confused and useless feeling tears.  
  
"I didn't know what to do," Sirius said in a voice layered with grief, "I couldn't stop the pain and he just kept on crying and I didn't know what to do."  
  
The quill fell out of his fingers limply as he lowered his head, his body seemingly curling into itself as he placed his hands flat on the floor. He looked like he was bowing in prayer.  
  
Lily felt something run down her cheek but after a brief exchange of looks with James they both knelt before him and offered him comfort.  
  
"He was crying so hard and I couldn't make it go away, I couldn't make it better this time."  
  
James's own vision became misty as he watched his best friend finally snap under the pressure of not being able to help his lover.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Never treat Death like it's the murderer Remus," Ethan said to his son softly as he held the boy to him as he stroked the hair lovingly, "Death is the spirit that realises the person from their pains."  
  
Remus nodded as he reached up with his hand to wipe away his tear tracks. Brigit Lupin had gone to find them something to eat in order to leave father and son alone to talk.  
  
"What do you believe happens to you when you die Dad?" Remus asked quietly and Ethan was pensively quiet for a second before he spoke again.  
  
"I believe that whatever a person feels will happen, will happen. If you believe in Heaven then that is where you go, if you believe in reincarnation then that too will happen. Some believe in the Summerlands which for Muggle Druids and Wiccans is a place of rest... I like to think I will go a brilliant field where the sun always shines..."  
  
Remus looked up and saw the gently smile on his father's face.  
  
"...The field will be on a cliff side and if I look over the side then I'll see magnificent shores where the sea rises and falls...And in the middle of this field there will be a brilliant Willow tree..."  
  
Ethan looked down at his son and Remus could see the tears in them once more.  
  
"...But the leaves won't be green, they'll be a sort of golden brown...like yours and your mothers hair."  
  
Remus could feel his face scrunch up slightly in an effort not to break down again.  
  
"And I'll sit under the tree to think...all the time. My father once told me that like ancient Celtic families that each wizarding family has a hall they go to where all their ancestors wait to greet them...but I like to think that us Lupins have that brilliant field with that single weeping willow."  
  
Remus stared silently at his father and he saw him like how he saw him when he was a small child when his father would sit beside him to tuck him into bed before he weaved some beautifully intricate tale. And he found it just as calming now as he had done then.  
  
"That doesn't sound so bad." He whispered and his father gave him a watery smile.  
  
"...Will you be waiting there for me, by that Willow tree?" Remus asked quietly and Ethan smiled again.  
  
"Yes but I'll have to look into your eyes to recognise you...because you will be old and happy before you entered those fields."  
  
Remus felt a small smile come to him for the first time in days.  
  
"It won't hurt there. And after we've rested we can all be reborn, you me and your mother and we'll be a family again."  
  
The young werewolf swallowed as he hugged his father tightly, Ethan Lupin hugging back just as tightly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III  
  
"Death has a body like a model, the clothes of a poet and the smile of your best friend. She wears a Top hat for fun. Her ankh for power, and carries a big black umbrella for travelling to the 'sunless lands'. I wonder what she smells like? I'm sure it's fresh and clean and her laugh must be tinkly or maybe it's warm and chuckily, but whatever it is, Death laughs a –lot-.  
  
...What I appreciate is...is that Death never tells the people she is with what to do. She accepts everyone and understands why they are the way they are. She likes people (even if they are sad or old or young or nasty) so that they really begin to trust and like themselves too, and, liking themselves, instead of –ending- they can start –beginning-."  
  
Claire Danes; 1997  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my cat Figaro. Some may not understand my lingering grief as to you it sounds like he was just a pet but to me he was my closest friend and not a day goes past that I miss his purr against my heart. If ever any one has lost a Best Friend then you come close to how I feel about Figaro Mowatt, My Pet and my constant friend but most of all my guardian.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: ...Sorry this is up a little late, ever since I've been starting this section of the story I've been thinking about Figaro and...Ok, don't laugh but I started crying again and my dad, mum and sister all just hugged me. My sister told me this beautiful story that every one has a piece of heaven made up of memories and people they lost find them again. So she started telling me that one day I'll sit there and Figaro will come up to me purring and he'll sleep by my side again. Ever noticed crying makes you sleepy? And give you headaches.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Saturndragon: hug them tightly.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: Good, glad you liked it.  
  
Legolas19: Thanks.  
  
Lilastar: A lot of parents must be wearing shocked faces right now lol!  
  
Kynny: I know about your weird feeling I just keep breaking every now and again. Hence the wonderful heaven story my sister told me. This is a particularly hard part of the story for me but I've always planned it.  
  
Avain: The emotions weren't hard really, maybe that's why I'm getting so upset lately. I never cry but now I understand how hard it was on JK to kill Sirius so I'm going to forgive her. It hurts because you bring up your own memories and then it just hurts. Strangely though the last chapter was my favourite also...it felt more –real-.  
  
Sidhelady: Definitely.  
  
Sexy Pancake: It certainly hit close to home for me.  
  
Blue Winged Angel: Lol, a strangely perky review that brings a smile to my rather mucky looking face now.  
  
Marble: Tell me about it.  
  
MelRickman: I will wrote happier chapters and I plan to make a happy moment for the Lupins. And it's a pleasure writing for such people as yourself, and after the fiasco of my emotions being screwed up after writing this section of the story be assured that 'Embracing' will end on a happy note.  
  
Rhiannan Star: Wow what a compliment. Thank you so much, I think I needed to hear that.  
  
Hp-Azn: I hope you know I'm suffering for you! I'm opening up old wounds to make this right for you. But I will forgive you because...well I love you lot all too much, I couldn't have asked for better reviewers and I mean that from the bottom of my heart.  
  
White-Winged Sidhe: Eh we'll cry together!  
  
Suzuka West: Tell me about it, this sucks getting depressed!  
  
Taykayo: Believe me, if I knew how I'd create forums to go with this story to just let you guys chat. And I love the sound of your mum, she sounds wicked cool and well safe! Lmao at what your sister said, that really brought a smile to my face. Since I'm such a cat person I feel kind of honoured you once owned a cat called Callie. And thank you, I'm glad you like my name lol.  
  
Passionflower: lol Believe me when no satisfaction is being made out of this, I simply want to put a real thing in here somewhere. But I liked your comment about the moon, we just had a Blue Moon here so that was a nice sight.  
  
Adhara1: LMAO at the imagery, I can always count on you to cheer me up! I think people liked that chapter a lot and yet not many (Not even myself) can explain why.  
  
Guu-Sama: I never intended to have Ethan recover, it was just deciding whether he should live then or not. And lol, I love to hear about your dog, whether you've gathered or not yet I love animals. Oreo sounds lovely and I have an image of him in mind lol.  
  
Happy Cabbage: I'm sorry for your loss, truly. I hope I'm not doing any damage am I?  
  
Cybes: I suppose but that's the thing, this is a magickally inflicted curse...it was never meant to be fixed and like you said medicine back then isn't nearly as effective as today.  
  
Elrohir Lover: (curls up against Elrohir for a hug) I'm just going to stay here for a while.  
  
Happo: Evil yes but don't think evilness comes without a price.  
  
Caity-Cat: Lol I can see you owning the T-shirt with the message 'Slowly one by one the Penguins steal my sanity'.  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: Maybe I should start offering out hugs...it could be a two way thing because I've been receiving hugs all night. Lol at the cinema thing though, my friend's took me to see 'King Arthur' today which was amazing.  
  
Venilia: Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to do. You never know what you're losing until you lose it. Unfortunately I didn't know Natasha as much as some people but it does still hit you hard. And ah, I've been crying so much lately it would be daft to place judgement on one person. 


	43. Return to you arms

Disclaimer: Never mine unfortunately.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Chapter 43 – Return to your arms  
  
I loved the image my father painted for me that day. It helped make all other deaths in my life easier to bear as well. I've always liked to envisage your parents in a large forest Harry so that Prongs can ride freely.  
  
Yes I thought you might like it also.  
  
So my available time at the hospital was drawing to an end, regardless of my father's condition I couldn't just drop out of school to be by his side after he had worked –so- hard to get me in there in the first place.  
  
So I returned to Hogwarts that weekend and Dumbledore, such a wonderfully kind man even then, set about making arrangements for me to see my father whenever I saw fit.  
  
I think I went back to school then older then I had ever felt in my life.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
(1976)  
  
Sirius's mind slowly drew itself out of sleep with a crawl, his eyes blinking lazily against the sunlight now filtering through the window.  
  
He raised a heavy hand to his itchy eyes and rubbed then free of sleep before he sat up quietly. He glanced at the cloak beside his bed and groaned as it read 4:00am. Without Remus's warm body by his side the animagus had found himself to become an insomniac and it wasn't helping his droopy eyes which were already sore from his great breakdown not long ago.  
  
Grunting lightly he pushed himself out of his bed, his limbs feeling like they were lined with lead as he padded into the dormitory ensuite. Clicking the door shut behind him he pulled off his T-shirt and slacks, kicking them to one side before stepping under a showerhead where he switched it on.  
  
The hairs on his arms bristled by the sudden wave of cold water and then his skin goosepimpled as the running water warmed itself slowly.  
  
He placed both palms flat against the wall in front of him before tilting his head back with his eyes closed. A low hum was heard in his ears as the shower water cascaded onto the tile floors and he let his mind clear of everything except that noise. He felt the water trickle over his skin in a soothing massage and he felt the droplets trail down his face like tears.  
  
He missed Remus like he missed his own heart and he could feel himself cracking slightly in the werewolf's absence. He wanted to be strong for his lover but at the same time he needed the boy there for strength. He didn't know why he felt so crushed, was it because of Ethan Lupin's diagnosis or was it watching Remus bare his true emotions before him so rawly that had threw him?  
  
He slowly dipped his head forwards and opened his eyes and mouth. The water trickled off his chin and lips like a small ledge in a ravine. His long cosmic blue hair hung around his face, hiding it from view as he watched the water swirl into the drain under him.  
  
Then he stood straight again, removing one hand from the wall to brush his hair back out of his face and flat against his scalp. He lifted his gaze upwards once more as he stretched like a cat under the shower.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"OK guys I know it's Saturday but we haven't had a lot of time this past week or so to have lessons so here we are." James said as he stood in front of the Order members once more, hands together as he addressed them.  
  
"Where's Remus?" Caradoc asked politely but it was Sirius who answered him this time.  
  
"Family matters, if you want to know more you'll have to ask him but I ask you...don't ask him anytime soon, please." The tall Gryffindor asked and after a minute the Ravenclaw nodded.  
  
"Well we'd better get down to it then. I think we'd best go over 'Protego' today as this is very useful at blocking unfriendly spells. Partner up into twos and we'll start a demonstration." Lily said and everyone moved to follow her orders.  
  
Sirius stood off to the side a little not particularly feeling up to any kind of hex work today. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stepped back to lean against the edge of one of the tables pushed up to one wall. He watched as James and Lily demonstrated the spell before they commanded everyone to move into pairs as they walked around them making sure it was done correctly.  
  
James looked up briefly to look at Sirius but the dog animagus merely smiled at him, although even the messy haired teen could tell it was forced and even a little sad.  
  
Sighing and looking away from his best friend Sirius closed his eyes as it dipped forwards, his hair hanging once more. He felt shudders go through his body and a shiver ran up his spine, which made him open his eyes in surprise. He looked around before his gaze fell on the entrance hall doors...and on the lone figure there.  
  
He pushed up from the table before moving silently towards the shorter boy standing stock still in the doorway. He didn't take his eyes off the other teenager and he came to stop in front of him only a foot away.  
  
Remus Lupin tilted his head up slightly to look into his boyfriend's face. Both remained unmoving, silent as they searched for what they needed in the other's face. It seemed Remus found his first as he suddenly moved forwards and wrapped his arms around Sirius's neck, the animagi's arms instantly going around his waist as he held the werewolf to him tightly.  
  
"It's going to be ok Love." He whispered into the tawny boy's ear.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
James, Lily, Peter, Sirius and Remus were finally all by themselves up in the boy's dormitories. Remus was sat on the edge of his bed with Sirius on one side of him and Lily on the other, lovingly stroking his back like a mother or sister would.  
  
James sat on his bed across from the werewolf and Peter was on the floor by the Stag animagi's feet. Remus had his hands clasped together in his lap as he stared ahead and he could vaguely feel Sirius's arm just under Lily's hand on the small of his back also.  
  
"Remus..." James started but then he stopped, unsure of what he should say. 'How're you feeling' seemed obvious and just asking for a snide comment, 'It's going to be ok' is probably overused right now with both Sirius and (at least James was sure knowing the Lupins) Mr Lupin was saying.  
  
But Remus seemed to know his friend's predicament as he smiled at him gently and nodded in understanding. James in turn returned the nod as he stood and moved to kneel before the tawny haired boy.  
  
"Listen, if you want me to ask mum to go stay with your parents while you're here then you just have to ask." The teenager offered and Remus smiled again gratefully at him.  
  
"I think mum would like that." He said quietly and James nodded in agreement.  
  
"Its here though now isn't it?" Peter said in a slightly frightened tone as he looked round at his friends, Lily picking her head up off of Remus's that was resting on her shoulder.  
  
"What's here Peter?" She asked softly and the boy looked down.  
  
"The War, its more then just newspaper articles now...they're going to hurt our loved ones aren't they?"  
  
Remus nodded solemnly.  
  
"They won't stop for anybody until what they believe has been proving...or made a legal ruling. The worst kind of wars happen when the enemy believes that the horrendous things they are doing are for the 'greater good' Peter, but they never are, They're usually one man's lies decorated with the hopes of those around him in order to make them follow him without asking questions. The worse tyrants are powerful speakers and know how to alter a lie to fit everyone present. Voldemort is more then just a tyrant though...he's hatred and no force, no weaponry is advanced enough yet to stop that kind of driving force."  
  
Silence rung after the werewolf's speech before Sirius shook his head in disagreement.  
  
"I don't think that's entirely true. I believe that Voldemort will be beaten, if not by the side of good then by a person who is his counter-part like Dumbledore."  
  
James and Lily looked at him but Remus offered him a hopeless grim smile.  
  
"Even Dumbledore can't defeat such undiluted hatred." He said morbidly and this time Sirius pulled his lover to his chest as he rested his chin on top of the boy's head. He hated seeing his usually optimistic mate feeling so faithless but he could understand it without a doubt.  
  
"Then maybe it won't be Dumbledore, the point is that –love- will defeat him. Whether it is love personified or the love of a group of friends, it will triumph because it will cancel out the pain and hatred...that's what your father was doing for your mother Remus." He said quietly and the werewolf was still against his chest but then he pulled back with glassier eyes. He knew though that the boy wouldn't cry here in front of their friends.  
  
Remus wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't get the words out. Instead he leaned his head forwards against his lover's as he closed his eyes. Sirius let his drop closed as well and he reached a hand up to curl in soft textured hair.  
  
James looked at Lily and Peter before jerking his head towards the door as a signal to leave. Nodding in agreement the three teenagers stood silently as they followed their unspoken leader out of the room, James looking back one last time to watch as Sirius comforted the distraught Remus.  
  
"I don't mean to run off but I have a strong urge to go see Heidi right now." Peter muttered to them quietly and James smiled at him understandingly as he watched the shorter boy run off out of the portrait hole. Looking at one another James and Lily moved to sit on the empty sofa in the common room side by side.  
  
"He's going to be ok right?" Lily asked quietly and James sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Honestly? I don't know. I think he'll learn to deal but I don't think we're getting the same Remus back...this one is going to be a little battered."  
  
He rubbed both hands down his face as he sat back against the suite. Lily watched him before suddenly she curled up against his side, momentarily shocking him before gingerly he placed an arm around her.  
  
"I have a really big urge to see my parents now." She whispered and James nodded in agreement.  
  
She toyed with the edge of his shirt as she watched her fingers fiddle with the cloth. She then splayed her hands flat against his stomach as she leaned against his shoulder even more letting her eyes flicker shut.  
  
"I wish we had had longer before the War." She whispered and James looked down at the top of her head, resisting the urge to kiss the top of it.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Sirius was spooned behind Remus that night with his lover cradled close to his chest. He didn't tell his mate about his breakdown a few days before and he had sworn both of his other friends to secrecy.  
  
It wasn't that he was ashamed of it but he wanted to be a sturdy pillar for Remus, to take his pain onto himself so that the werewolf may have even just an ounce of peace in this newly darkening time.  
  
Sighing he turned his head slightly down to watch the restful face of his lover. He wondered briefly if this was the most sleep the boy had had, as the werewolf had looked extremely tired when he had returned through those doors a few hours before.  
  
The face twitched into a little grimace and a small whimper escaped Remus's lips suddenly making Sirius reach a hand up to rest it on his shoulder gently. He couldn't make out the boy's mumbles but the tearful look on his face was enough to tell the animagus what he was dreaming about. He rested a hand upon the pale cheek in time to feel a slight dampness form at the corner of the werewolf's eyes before a clear path of salty water trickled over his fingertips.  
  
He pulled the boy carefully onto his back murmuring softly to him as he felt Remus's mind awaken slightly. Thinking quickly he grabbed his wand off of his bedside table before casting 'Silenco' around the canopies on his bed.  
  
Remus blinked himself out of his distraught slumber where he was greeted with the graceful features of Sirius Black, his face drawn in one of deep sympathy and shared pain.  
  
Much as he tried to resist it he felt his face scrunch up and his shoulders shook as he pressed his palms into his eyes. His breathing was hitched as he cried, airy sobs escaping him and warm arms embraced him tightly.  
  
Fed up of crying and getting a headache form the constant fall of tears he drew his hands from his face, grasping his lovers tightly before pulling the lips down on his trembling ones that were drawn down in sadness.  
  
The salty tears were on Sirius's lips as he kissed Remus in return, offering whatever the boy needed and he could feel his own prickle behind his closed eyelids.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Mr Lupin, I have been granted permission to allow you weekend visits back to Bristol and your parents by a constant Portkey in my office, the same allowance being if any more news should arise."  
  
Dumbledore gripped one of the boy's shoulders as Remus attempted to smile up at him gratefully but the Headmaster could see it did not reach his eyes.  
  
"Mr Black too is allowed visits whenever either you or your parents deem it fit."  
  
Remus looked over his shoulder at his mate who smiled at him softly in reassurance. The werewolf returned it as he felt a small beacon of hope once lost form in is heart after looking into those sapphire blue eyes.  
  
Sirius was going to be here for him.  
  
(TBC)  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Kynny: They were beautiful words! And it wasn't weird.  
  
Yaoi-is-gay-13: I like that view on death, it doesn't seem nearly as scary then at least for me.  
  
Malfoyscutie: Strangely despite the amount of grief I've had to pull up for them these have been the chapters I've been most proud of.  
  
Saturndragon: Aye I think for some people they don't understand that the pets become more then that, they are an extension of your family and they create personalities that can't be replaced. I had Figaro since I was a little girl (around 4) so it was like losing a constant as well.  
  
Sidhelady: Hunter, what a lovely name! And aye I've seen that film lol!  
  
Kitty254781: It must of felt so wonderful to just know that that breeze was your father, and I can't imagine losing my father at 15, I'd be shattered. I can only imagine how peaceful you must of felt at that time but I'm glad you were giving it!  
  
Avain: I don't know what to say, what you said was so kind and it, the only word I can think of is 'helped'. The image of heaven that Ethan talks about is something I personally believe in because to be honest it makes death less frightening for both my two closest friends and me. I don't know what got into me when I wrote that last chapter but I'm glad I did, I think I needed to mourn him again.  
  
Guu-Sama: Lol you sound as bad as me with your pets. Figaro was cremated and we've buried him in the garden in a wooden box just under the patch of earth he used to sunbathe in, under the Lilies. And I know what you mean, when my great-grandmother died, a –week- before Figaro, I cried for a day. When Figaro went...well, you read what happened to me last time. That was a horrible time as I've always heard that bad things come in threes. So first my Grandma went then Figaro but luckily it stopped there. Figs died of Leukaemia (or at least that's what the vet said) ...I didn't even know cats could get it.  
  
Suzuka West: Tell me about it, it made me cry!  
  
Caity-Cat: Lol See, I knew you would!  
  
Stasha Malfoy: But it helps sometimes doesn't it? When you just find yourself crying as all these memories come back. I think Figaro hits me hardest (I mean I've also lost a rat called Caramel that I loved. When he was put down I just cried for three days. My dad said he had to fight crying with me because I was so distraught. So when Figaro was put down my dad who had been in Scotland at my Grandma's funeral told my sister who was looking after me to not tell me yet because he wanted to be there for me. He cried with me this time) because I had him 14 years. My two closets friends (who I've also known for 14 years) and I long promised each other that although I don't want to imagine one of them going because I couldn't handle that. And I think I will try that meditation for peace of mind. And thank you for understanding.  
  
Aphrodite's Dragon: Lol hopefully this wasn't nearly as heartbreaking this time.  
  
Legolas19: (chuckles) here you go.  
  
White Winged Sidhe: (nabs a few tissues) thanks lol.  
  
Black Lambs don't lie: Because it's always the good people that the bad things happen too, which I hate!  
  
Kittie Kat: More then slash I went for emotion (a little too much it would seem). But that's what was brilliant about Figaro and I'm sure for Stinky too, you could spill your heart out to him knowing your secrets would stay with them. I think Figs learnt to recognise when I was upset because even if he was all the way across the other side of the house he would find me, jump on my bed and then curl up so his head rested over my chest. And thank you for the hug lol.  
  
Passionflower: Seems like he wanted to avoid causing them pain for as long as possible. I'm sorry for your friend's loss, again I can only imagine her pain. Figaro himself was 14 years old and still far too young for my liking (I still have Figaro's mother who is the same age as me). King Arthur is a definite see, I didn't want to see it originally but I came out of it loving it.  
  
Happy Cabbage: Oh good, I'd hate to bring up old wounds for you. Thank you and I'm glad to have helped distract you for a while at least (smiles).  
  
Hp-Azn: I was teasing you, I needed to lol. Honestly, these have been strangely enlightening to right but never let it be said that when Athena writes angst that she does a poor job!  
  
Happo: I was bullied once, thankfully not physically but that's why Figs was a confidant. Besides I understood what you meant, thank you lol.  
  
Adhara1: Feel safe in the knowledge that you appear to not be alone. And I liked your Shrek quote, it made me laugh as I thought about it.  
  
Tigerseye1: Lol I'm sorry, I'll try not to make you rust your computer.  
  
Mirale nic Malfoy: No I never planned for Ethan to live in the end because in the books we're hinted to that the parents don't make it. (Clings back) much appreciated and ok, I'll take pride in it. Lol at your brother's argument, it's best not to get me started on that one.  
  
Me: Thank you so much!  
  
Toshide: I'd have to agree, the chapters I'm proudest of are definitely these ones.  
  
Pippinsmyhobbit: The fields for me are real, but I don't think it's the only afterlife. If you imagine that you're going to white clouds then you're going there. If you believe you're being reincarnated straight away then that's happening too. And Arthur's good, go see it.  
  
Sam: Sorry lol, I feel I should apologise for dragging you all down with me. But as long as you like the chapter then that isn't so bad.  
  
Blue-Winged Sidhe: I like that idea, Figaro by my side is a comforting thought. I really wanted that chapter perfect though, even if it was horribly sad. I think Sirius's reaction was easier for me to do...ever felt uselessly grieved? But lol at the plushies bit, I'll try to remember to make better understanding of phrases.  
  
Callista Silverheart: Old, old belief that one and one of my favourites. Imagine meeting all your old ancestors.  
  
Elrohir Lover: I'm just going to stay here for a while if that's all right with you? Even through a computer you give nice hugs and comfort. 


	44. Anger Management

Disclaimer: Not my characters.

AN: I'm so sorry it took so long but I got an eye infection (Still have it in one) that made staring at a white screen for hours extremely painful. But Despite the fact I still have it I felt you've all waited long enough. I should warn you though that updates won't be as frequent due to College project deadlines.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 44 – Anger management

Grief can turn into many things you know. Anger, depression, anxiety, or even tiredness but I believe that I was a mixture of both the angst and the anger. I wanted to blame someone for what was happening to my family and yet the Death Eaters would've made short work of me.

I'm usually the level-headed one but your heart can make you do very out of character things as I soon learned.

Sirius actually could probably tell you a much greater deal about acting on impulse...

...He served 12 years for acting on impulse.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1976)

The following week had passed like several eternities, long and memories were vague of what had occurred throughout the day as they passed in monotone. Notes were taken automatically conversations forced and body heavy with mourning lead.

But with Sirius Remus was as open as he could possibly be. Crying when he needed to knowing that the animagus would tell no one, finding brief happiness as Sirius told him a little joke to just quirk his lips up a little or simply sitting in his lovers arms bathed in protected love.

Currently he was led in bed beside his black haired lover, head resting on the other boy's chest as he listened to the heart beneath it beat in simultaneous succession and the chest rising before falling with each breath.

He slipped his eyes closed as he surrendered to the touch of finger combing through his hair in a soothing massage, lips dropped to his crown every now and again as a reassuring kiss was put there and the other hand tickled the skin of his arm over Sirius's hip with gentle strokes.

Sirius continued to stare at the canopy as his mind ran around in circles, a common trait for it these days. He concentrated on the warm body pressed against his side before he started to hum, inaudibly at first save for the vibration in his throat but then it grew steadily louder.

It was the tune they had danced to at the Dance not long ago.

Remus chuckled a little, weakly but a true sound from him in days that sounded happy. Sirius continued to hum the little dance, his head swaying a little in time before after another airy breath that was a soundless laugh from his lover Remus braced himself up a little to look down at his mate.

"You always know what to do." He said with a flicker of a smile before leaning down to kiss the other male's lips gently, Sirius's hand cupping the side of his face.

Sirius's stomach squirmed from the idea of what his boyfriend had just said. He had yet to tell the werewolf of his fears of not being able to help but for now he kept an outside appearance of strength for his lover.

"Yes well, I'm me aren't I?" He teased lightly as he stroked the light hair, it was a little limp around Remus's face but not greasily so just depressingly so.

Remus smiled again but it didn't quite reach his eyes this time. Sirius looked at him sadly as he embraced the boy's face with both his hands.

"Is there anything I can do for you love? I want to help in any way you need." He said quietly as Remus's head lowered itself to his chest again. The werewolf's hand slipped a little under Sirius's shirt to stroke against the flesh of the raven-haired male's hip.

Remus sighed into the cloth of his boyfriend's shirt. He knew Sirius wanted to help and he wanted to say he could but even he didn't know how to make the knot of pain in his stomach uncoil even just slightly. If he did then he'd tell Sirius in a heartbeat.

"Just be where you are." He whispered as he buried his nose in his lover's chest.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The Marauders stepped into the Potions classroom, Lily following behind accompanied by her friend Alice as they giggled a little at the fact that Frank Longbottom was blushing again when Alice waved.

Peter was shuffling through some notes, not really watching where he was going but James manoeuvred him out of the way of obstacles several times. James himself was walking on the otherside of Remus as the werewolf remained tightly against Sirius's side, hands clasped together.

"Settle down class, settle down." The Potions master, a tall dark haired woman, said as she wiped the board behind her clean with a cloth. The students shuffled into chairs in a flurried commotion of scraping chairs and pulling out needed apparatus.

Remus seemed to blank out the Professor's talking until it felt like nothing more then a mere buzzing sound, his gaze settled on the tabletop in front of him. He could feel himself slipping into a darkened place in his mind as his thoughts travelled back to his father. To fight tears more then anything he looked up and looked towards the only window in the place, a thin open oblong in the wall about halfway up it.

He felt his heart give a shudder, whether in happiness or sadness he wasn't sure but an airy sound resembling a laugh left him as he caught sight of something outside.

He could just see a tree by the lake (which he couldn't see at this angle but knew instinctively) as it swayed in a mild breeze. The Willow tree moved idly, seemingly enjoying the gentle rocking as it remained in its place by the large lake. Closing his eyes Remus felt he could hear as the gentle wind ruffled through the leaves making a familiar sound.

He imagined wide fields with blue skies that had soft rolling clouds drifting overhead but never causing an overcast. He imagined a flat rock beneath a Willow Tree that had gold leaves instead of green and he imagined his father sat upon that rock, surrounded by parchment as he scribbled a story onto the sheets. His father, so wonderful at creating stories would be able to take his time, write wonderfully intricate tales in time for Remus to read when he would arrive in his father's fields.

Slowly he blinked open his eyes and the sun seemed to have angled itself in the window so that it hit him in the face, bathing it in comforting heat and yet he still felt that knot in his stomach tighten from his thoughts.

"Remus?" Someone whispered at his side and he turned to find Sirius and James looking at him in concern. He smiled at them softly.

"I'm ok." He said simply and the two looked a while longer before nodding in understanding.

A knock sounded at the chamber door and after a call from the Professor a fifth year prefect stepped into the room, walking directly towards the teacher and whispering his message.

"Now? But I have a class." The teacher said but the boy shrugged a little.

"Ma'am, he says it's important."

Sighing the woman turned back to the class with a wave of her hand.

"I shall return in a moment, until then continue writing down the instructions from the board." And with a swirl of her cloak she left with the messenger. There was a collective sigh as people put down their quills and clicked their wrists free of tension.

Sirius leant towards Remus and touched his hand tentatively making the tawny boy look at him.

"You sure you're ok? Because you kind of spaced."

Remus nodded again before looking out the window again. The sun had seemed to be covered by passing clouds as once again he felt the chill of the dungeon whisper over his skin.

"What's up Loopy? Having Bitch problems?"

Normal, rational thoughts fled the werewolf's mind as he slowly turned to look at the otherside of the room. Lucius Malfoy was sneeringly smirking at him as he cradled his chin between his thumbs, his followers of Crabbe Goyle Snape and Bellatrix barely (though it was highly unlikely they were trying to) cover up their chuckles or malicious high pitched giggles.

"Shut up Lucy, you remember what happened last time you Slytherins said something!" Sirius spat quickly but Malfoy merely quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh you are pathetic Black, jumping like a faithful lapdog to your girlfriend's defence. It's funny the first time but it's getting a little old now don't you think?"

"Says the boy who has year after year sought the constant attention of the Marauders by making snide if some what weak comments." Lily suddenly said and Bellatrix seemed to bristle under the tone of her voice.

"If I required your attention I would've asked for it Mudblood. Learn to remember your place among those surprior to you." Malfoy drawled and James's hand flew to his wand. Lily however stopped it before he rose it shaking her head.

Remus had been staring at the table throughout this but not out of embarrassment, far from it. His lips were drawn in a tight form, his breathing through his voice laboured and his hands trembled as he gripped the table tightly until the pads of his fingers turned white under the pressure. A faint humming was sounding in hid ears as he felt an all-consuming anger lick at his insides.

"See that's the problem with Evans and Lupin," Malfoy continued as he turned to speak to his gang loudly, "It's the blood that's in their bodies. Evans with her muggle parents and Lupin with his Mudblood mother. I once heard that the family was really quite respectable but then Lupin's father was a weak link in the family, caving in and marrying a mudbl..."

Malfoy never finished his sentence as a fist suddenly collided with the side of his face. Nobody had seem Remus rise from his chair, make his way towards the group and punch the Slytherin with such force that he fell off his chair.

Remus was on top of him in seconds, a sneer on his face as his eyes were glassy with tears of both anguish and anger. He ignored the yells around him, the movement as he gripped the Pureblood's robes and held him pinned tightly to the floor. Malfoy stared up at him in fear.

"Never.speak.about.my.father. -AGAIN-!" Remus said in a tone of voice that no one had heard on him before but it seemed to serve at keeping the other Slytherins away. He slammed the boy into the ground again.

"You have no idea how strong my father is, how far from weak that he is!" He spat, his hands gripping tighter.

"You, you filthy loathsome snivelling worm of a man who has not an ounce of true dignity in your filthy 'pure' body! You wouldn't know courage if it came to you dressed in drag, you heartless Prick of a boy!"

He slammed Lucius back once more before standing and fleeing the room. Sirius who had watched the scene with shock suddenly shook himself out of it and took after his boyfriend, leaving James to clean up the mess.

Sirius could hear footsteps fading but he couldn't see Remus, couldn't keep up with him. Starting to lose the other boy he quickly (after glancing around the halls to see if he was alone) changed into Padfoot, finding that four legs were better than two. Plus he could follow the familiar scent easier as well.

Padfoot bounded through the corridor until the trail led him outside. He caught a vague glimpse of Remus disappearing down a hillside before with a bark he took after the boy. Unsurprisingly he found himself at the Whomping Willow and after dodging a fair few swipes he charged into the tunnel leading to the Shrieking Shack.

He changed back into human form once in the tunnel and he made it halfway up the stairs when he heard a loud crash from the room upstairs. He stopped for a minute before continuing on and pushed the door open lightly.

"AGH" Remus cried angrily as he picked up a broken chair and threw it against the opposite wall. He then turned, found a small object on the broken dresser in the room and threw it so that it shattered against the wall into a million pieces. He punched a wall hard, a dent growing there before he found another object to break.

Sirius remained silent by the door, somehow knowing that Remus needed this outlet.

"WHY HIM!" The werewolf yelled as he suddenly looked up at the ceiling, panting harshly through the adrenaline pumping through him.

"HE'S A GOOD MAN AND YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME HAVE THIS ONE THING!" He sobbed angrily, punching the wall again as he said the last word.

"HE DID NOTHING WRONG! HE DID...He did..." Hs words were breaking up into sobs but with one final drawn out yell he turned and threw his fist with an untameable strength into the mirror of the dresser, cracks flying everywhere with speckles of blood.

Then Remus seemed drained and he dropped the floor, hands bracing him up as his shoulder shook.

"There a-are worse people." He sobbed finally before collapsing into himself.

Sirius silently walked towards his lover, kneeling beside him and without resistance pulled him into his arms. He knew what had been bothering Remus now for the past week or so.

Remus needed something he could fight away in compensation for not being able to fight the medical demon killing his father.

He hushed the other boy slightly; feeling some of the tension slip from his lover as they sat huddled together. Both ignored the blood trailing over Remus's knuckle and they continued to remain there, still and mute as they both lost themselves in their minds.

Sirius on how he severely underestimated Remus's ability to look after himself.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks To:

Person ): I'm truly sorry for your loss, I can only imagine what that must have felt like. I hope that particular chapter helped you in any way, even if it was even just a little.

Avain: Wow you...wow. People have made the little comments but never has anything been so, so –driven- for me. Despite the fact I have a career in mind I think you have managed to convince me to write one day, even if it is just on the side like Tolkien and Rowling did (despite Rowling now has it as a full time career). Thank you, that review meant a lot to me.

Saturndragon: I like that idea and it would be fitting for Figaro to be my muse. When I used to draw and write he's lie beside me swatting at my pencil occasionally. I used to love it, he followed me everywhere.

Kynny: I've always believed that cats (or any pet) know when you're upset. They seem to seek you when you're upset and sometimes their mere presence is soothing. And thank you, 'rousing' is such a nice powering word to use.

Sidhelady: Sometimes it's difficult to watch a friend/lover break. It's very upsetting not knowing what to do but knowing that you have to do something even if it is just to hold the person to you. I liked the shower bit to especially since I took a shower just to try and get that bit spot on (very relaxing lol). And lol, oh don't worry I've already threatened to have lots of cats when I'm old named after the entire cast of CATS (Grizzabella, Rum Tum Tugger, Mistoffles etc).

Hp-Azn: Feel the angst lol. And glad to here it, getting Draco in trouble in FC was fun lol!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: I think now that Remus has vented himself that he can begin to heal a little. And Sirius is wonderful to write like this as I think he is a passionate man but 'passionate' doesn't mean caring!

Jenna: Lol it seems like group therapy already but in a good way. Everyone's sharing moments of fun or past pains in their reviews, which takes you guys from being just 'reviewers' to being real people. It's nice and comforting. PS didn't mean to upset you (offers a hug, being doing that a fair bit).

Caity-Cat: He should shouldn't he! Ah bloody Potters, all a bunch of wimps really lol. Maybe I should have Rem and Siri just go out somewhere next chapter, give them a break and all.

Legolas19: Here you are lol!

Callista Silverheart: Realistic is painful, to make the scenes that every one loves I'm drawing up real life incidents. It just makes it more then just 'He cried...a lot'; I want everyone to go 'I know how that feels'! And again, thank you your review to was very boosting in the possible career choice. Wahey to you on the hug! And...KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM KISS HIM lol!

Elrohir Lover: (huggles) this is nice lol. What do you think, should I give the puppies a little break in the next chapter?

Happo: No, no I know what you mean. Sometimes you see something and you just understand the other persons pain (NEVER watch the Red Nose Day clips, the amount of children suffering always makes me get a lump in my throat).

Mirale Nic Draco: Shit did I really put that? Lol, so sorry I wasn't paying attention. And bollocks to the CLOAK thing too (ah you knew what I meant lol).

Malfoyscutie: There are a few of you who –really- like the idea of me writing professionally. What do you think, hetro or homo stories?

Pippinsmyhobbit: Your brother? Goddess that must have been so hard, I'd hate to see mine go through something as bad as that. But if these last chapters are helping you then I will never feel any guilt in writing them, as long as helping is what they are doing. And the bit you quoted me on is from a conversation that my best friend and me had...we tend to discuss things deeply.

Adhara1: I think I'll give the puppies a happyish moment next chapter, I have something planned. But thank you lol, and sorry what's done is done.

Rhiannan Star: Thank you, it's nice to know I'm not making anybody shiver in disgust at what can go to either being mushy or being emotional. Sorry it took so long!

Guu-Sama: I think I had something like that with a past cat called Fudge. It wasn't so much haunting but a presence and I marked it off and told myself off for falling for supernatural mojo (says the Wiccan lol). But my friend mentioned one day that she felt something, -completely- freaking me out! But trust, sometimes being an animal lover has it's drawbacks when you find yourself in similar situations as ourselves...I don't regret it for one minute though.

XXxPyscho-chanxXx: Lol thank you that means a lot to me that you like this.

Obviously Oblivious: Ah a man/woman of few words. And thank you lol.

Suzuka West: So sorry it took so long, see Authors note for explanation! (Sorry again).

Cecile: Well look at it this way, when you do get access again you'll have a lot to read!

Seraphina Pyra: Thank you so very much, And wow does it take that long to read nowadays? But I totally understand not reviewing every chapter so no offence taken lol.

Hp4me: I've been requested by many to end this on a happy note, which I think I may do (Graduation day maybe). However I may consider a one shot take on the betrayal. And thank you, that's always nice to hear.

Elven-Goddess-Riona: (blushes) Thank you, what a way to open a review! That made me feel all squiggly inside lol! And right, I'll have a drop in at your story (hopefully have it read by next chapter!).

Blue Winged Angel: THANK YOU! I was shooting for that and your confirmation has certainly made my day. A story is more...I don't know 'Real', 'Understandable' if the reader feels it too, at least that's what I think. So I thank you again!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet, Merry Part and Merry Meet again! Lol, I do apologise for creating that somewhat embarrassing scene for you! And I'm so sorry for your cat, even more for her sister. I hated it watching my cat Gemma (who is Figaro's mother, as well as my other Cat Fidget and Tango, Tango has also passed) walking around the house mewling for her kittens and waiting for her playmates. How you've buried Sophie (and you're right, 5 years was far too short a life) sounds similar to Figaro buried (We had him cremated) in his favourite sunning spot in the garden. Here's another idea for heaven my sister told me that fit. Everyone has a favourite memory or place (mine being those fields) and sometimes tat memory will merge with someone elses (EG you may both be strangers but you were both at an event at the same time) meaning that you meet new people even in the after life. Blessed Be!


	45. Parting Glass

Disclaimer: I am not JK and these characters to not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 45 – Parting Glass

After my moment of angry breakdown I began to feel like something had lifted from the pits of my stomach. I ached still, Merlin yes it still hurt but the tension that had been building up inside of me had vanished like a wisp of smoke.

So Sirius then took it upon himself to not only bring happiness into my life but also into that of my parents. Never let it be said that Sirius Black didn't have his own thoughtful moments.

The weekend of that week arrived and Sirius accompanied me to my house where my father was now settled. We would stay the Saturday with them and then return to spend the Sunday back at Hogwarts with our friends.

Sirius planned to treat us all that night to a moment of blissful ignorance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1976)

"How're you holding up there Mr Lupin?" Sirius asked as he led the Lupin family down the streetlamp lit streets. Stars were twinkling down at them from across the vast ebony velvet sky above them and a brisk air made them pull their coats tighter around their necks.

"I'm fine Sirius, I'm not tired yet." Ethan said smiling at the young man before turning back to his wife again who was holding his hand. Remus was next to his father as he held onto Sirius's hand just as tightly.

Currently they were walking down the Bristol Harbour side around eight thirty in the evening as Sirius led them to an unknown destination. People would occasionally pass them, tipsy from early evening drinking until finally they stood before a small pub called 'Plumb of Feathers'. Sirius smiled at them all before leading them in, the Lupins all exchanging looks before they followed the teenager.

Inside the interior to the pub created a sense of cosiness. A Bar was on the right where a young woman and an older man were serving drinks to what must have been locals as they spoke with ease with the bartenders. Several circular tables were clustered a little on the left with a long sofa chair attached to the wall leading all down the length of it. Random chairs were dotted here and there around the other side of the tables where several paper beer mats were placed and an ashtray in the centre of it. Further back in the pub there was a large section of chairs but they were in a circular sequence like a group therapy meeting. In these chairs there were several merry looking men and women tuning all kinds of instruments like they intended to 'jam'.

"Over here." Sirius said squeezing past the customers with apologies, the Lupins following until Sirius led them to what looked like a little alcove just at the end of the bar. Sirius pulled out a chair for Mrs Lupin who thanked him before pulling out another for Mr Lupin. He and Remus sat across from them on one of the wall sofas so that everyone was facing the small 'jamming' group.

"What's this Sirius?" Remus asked curiously and Sirius smiled at him with that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Every Monday at around 8:30 in here this group of people always arrive to play Irish Folklore," Remus perked up at that as did Mrs Lupin, "I thought it might be a nice night out for you all."

Ethan smiled at Sirius who returned it.

"Thank you." He said quietly and the teenager nodded. Then feeling a slight sense of humour returning Ethan quirked an eyebrow.

"How exactly do you know about what goes on in this pub on Mondays?" He asked and Remus looked at his boyfriend as well. Sirius merely grinned before turning and pointing at the young lady behind the bar.

"That's my cousin Andromeda, she works here part time to pay for her tuition at college." Sirius called Andromeda's name and after looking around for the source she waved happily before Sirius turned back to the Lupins.

"Do you all want drinks? I can take your orders up for you?" He said.

"Ah I'll come with you Sirius." Ethan said, groanning a little as he stood but good-naturedly swatted away his wife's and son's concerned hands. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

He and Sirius pushed through the little crowd and waited behind a gentleman currently being served.

"Sirius..." Ethan started making the boy turn to him quizzically.

"...Thank you again...Brigit and Remus needed this, this...'normality' I suppose. And I guess I needed it too." The man said and he lay a hand on the teenager's shoulder to which the boy smiled in understanding.

"That's ok. I just couldn't see Remus like that anymore." He said quietly. Ethan nodded in agreement before a throat was cleared in front of them. They both turned to see a grinning black haired girl leaning on the counter at them. Sirius returned it and leant over it too to hug the young women.

"Merlin I haven't seen you in ages Hobbit!" The woman said and Ethan chuckled a little when Sirius pulled back looking horrified at the nickname.

"Hobbit?" Ethan asked amused causing Sirius to cringe.

"What? I was short last time she say me!" He said defensively making to the two elders laugh.

"So, I'm guessing that you'd like some drinks. What'll it be tonight?" Andromeda asked and Ethan pulled out a muggle £10 note.

"I think it'll have to be a simple water for me but my wife will have a double Vodka and the two lads here will have...Oh that looks ok, well these two will have a Smirnoff Ice each."

"OK that'll be £7.29 then please." She rang it through the cashier and then after returning the money handed him over the drinks. Sirius helped the older man carry them back over to their little alcove, just passing as one man tuned his acoustic guitar and strummed a little. Another was just having a few practices on his violin as another had a hand Irish drum in his lap, laughing merrily as he spoke to the man beside him. All in all there were at least 18 people seated there all with assortments of acoustic guitars, Violins, different sized Irish drums, Mandolins and some where even just sipping large pints as they laughed with their mates.

"They all look so cheerful." Brigit said looking at the group and Ethan snorted a little.

"Course they're happy, they're Irish!" He said and the two teenagers chuckled. Before anyone else could talk though the room seemed to hush a little as a violin broke out into a folklore tune. One man, Tall with a small greying beard stood with his pint in hand and began to sing in a strong yet soothing Irish accent.

"Oh all the money e'er had

I spent it in good company.

And all the harm that ever I've done

Alas it was to none but me

And all I've done for want of wit to memory now I don't recall

So fill to me the Parting Glass,

Good night and joy be with you all.

If I had money enough to spend

And leisure time to sit awhile

There is a fair maid in this town

That sorely has my heart beguiled

Her rosy cheek and ruby lips, I own

She has my heart in thrall

Then fill to me the Parting Glass

Good night and joy be with you all

Oh all the comrades I e'er I had

They're sorry for my going away

And all the sweethearts e'er I had

They'd wish me one more day to stay

But since it falls unto my lot

That I should rise and you shall not

I gently rise and softly call

Goodnight and joy be with you all."

The man finished by taking a long sip of his drink and everyone applauded. Sirius whistled loudly before he turned back to the Lupins who just finishing clapping the man.

"Oh what a beautiful song." Brigit said as she leant over and kissed her husband's cheek.

"It's an Old Irish Drinking song, My Uncle Alphard used to sing it all the time at family gatherings. My mother hated it to no end but I always loved it." Sirius said speaking over a new livelier tune that had the drums creating a beat as the violins played over the top. A guitar strummed alongside it bringing the whole culture to life.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ethan had finally convinced Brigit to dance with him and the two were currently twirling as the Irish players played loudly along, the ones without instruments clapping to create a steady beat as they encouraged the pair. Remus had remained sitting beside Sirius, smiling truly as he watched his parents have the time of their lives.

"This is why you brought us isn't it?" He said suddenly as the two teenagers clapped along with the other people. He looked over at Sirius who was doing the same.

"Why did I bring you?" The animagus asked, curious as to what his boyfriend was thinking.

"To show me that he's not dead yet," They both looked over to the still happily dancing Ethan and Brigit, "That he still has life in him at the moment."

Sirius shuffled closer to Remus and placed an arm around his shoulders. The werewolf leant into the embrace so his head was resting on his mate's shoulder.

"Your father is ill, yes...But Moony look!" He gestured with his hand towards the laughing couple. "He's still alive for now and he's not going to want to spend his remaining days watching his family mourn him."

Remus nodded then looked up at Sirius again, a flicker of a smile on his face.

"I'm going to make them the best days of his life...will you help me?" He asked quietly.

Sirius kissed his boyfriend's forehead tenderly as he stroked soft hair back away from Remus's features.

"That's what I'm here for love."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The four walked out of the pub, calling good-byes over their shoulders to which the entire group returned a cheery departure in reply. Sirius waved one last time to his cousin before walking beside the comfortably silent family. Ethan was looking up at the stars with a vague smile on his face, his wife's hand tightly in his own. Remus was happily leaning into Sirius's side as they boy wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Thank you for taking us out tonight Sirius dear, I can't remember when I've had so much fun." Brigit said still slightly red-faced from all the dancing.

"Anytime, anytime." Sirius replied.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm beat!" Sirius said falling back onto Remus's bed and the werewolf quickly followed him lying face down against his pillow. Both were ready to nod off but Mrs. Lupin had gone through so much trouble to find the old foldout bed they had for guests that they figured they should use it.

Rolling off Sirius crawled towards the bed where he began to fight with it, snorting when it sprang back into its folded position. Remus, chuckling lightly crawled off of his bed and helped his boyfriend with his predicament. When they finally got it open (and it remained open) Remus sat back on his hunches as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Sirius..." He started as they other boy gingerly tested the bed, turning his head to look at the tawny boy.

"Yeah?"

"About the other day...in the Shrieking Shack...Look I want to apoloi..."

"It's ok," Sirius said cutting Remus off, "I understand why. Don't feel bad about it."

After a brief moment of simply looking at the animagus Remus smiled at him softly as he crawled forward to press a kiss tightly against the other boy's in thanks.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: I love that song! It's called 'The Parting Glass'!

Thanks to:

Saturndragon: Lol, yeah I felt what better way to help Remus recover slightly then to vent on Malfoy! And I've always believed that about my cats, cats are supposed to have intimate bonds with Wiccans so maybe that's why I'm so attached to mine, why you to yours. Good luck in your path to Wicca and like I said to another friend, who was learning Wiccan, never rush it and don't worry if something doesn't happen straight away. I've been studying and practicing for 5 years and I –know- I'm no where near being what I suppose you could call a 'Professional' Witch! AH now I sound like I'm preaching, Sorry! Right, no more preaching (slaps her own hand).

Malfoyscutie: Writing both could be fun, maybe slip them in together. And glad you liked it!

Hp-Azn: It's slightly better, kind of funny to look through though!

Caity-cat: So here you are, Remus having a break! A nice one too, I actually went to that pub on the Irish night and thought what a wonderful chapter it would make. Out of curiosity, are you 'Cait' from 'Mischief managed' or am I just confusing you now?

Tigerseye1: Lol waterproofing, good idea. But here's an up-lifting chapter for everyone!

Yapi-is-gay-13: I think Remus will be able to let go of some grief but of course we can't expect him to be bouncing off the walls anytime soon.

Blue Winged Angel: Lol, ah I think Draco/Harry will always be a fanfiction dream rather then cannon lol! But I will always believe strongly that JK was hitting at R/S so I'm happy! Remus plushies! (That's a cuddly toy right? Cause I generally call them cuddlies over here. I got confussled!) And now I'm going to go soundproof a shoebox hehe!

Callista Silverheart: Ah that'll do fine! A brief kiss on the cheek can make any one's tummy flutter happily! LMAO ah a £2 romance novel writer, that would be so funny!

Jenna: Oh I know what you mean, I can't get into books that don't create visuals for me, I need to feel everything that the characters felt. OotP was so funny because I'd read a scene where Harry was pissed off and then I found myself stalking round the house in a bad mood! It was weird! Aye I'm in college, I have one year left then me and a friend of mine are hoping to take the summer holidays off to trek over England! Fingers crossed, I'd love to do that!

Avain: Well I feel that if you're all going to be honest about your opinions on my story or tell me about your life then the very least I can do is repay the favor. Then for me, like I've said before, you're real people and I hope that the feeling is mutual (doesn't matter if it isn't though). But this review is just wow, I mean when I started this story it was for fun and it still is but to gain that kind of reaction from a reader is just...it makes it worth while you know?

Kynny: Lol, ah I think everyone was yelling along with you! And thanks for all your good wishes man!

Legolas19: Thank you!

Seraphina pyro: Thanks and I know, but look (points up) a little happiness!

Elrohir Lover: LMAO I bet Taykayo is having a ball, we'll have to ask him when he gets back! Lucius is probably one of those hot guys that you know you should steer clear off but you can't help think 'Nice arse'! Aye my eye feels better now but it's very weird looking through it right now! I kept insisting I should get a Moody magical eye! And LMAO thank you (huggles back and kisses too) thanks for the other of the straight guys lol!

Guu-Sama: Hai, My cats are old animals, Figaro was 13 (although I'm not sure, he may have been 14 actually, he died just before his birthday) but I have another cat (still alive) who is 16, a year under me! She's Figaro's mum. Oh my verbal temper is terrible although I have gotten into a few physicals...with guys. I'm afraid I thought dirty though lol! I'm afraid the files didn't work but I'm going to try again!

Sidhelady: Aye, showering before hand is very relaxing for these chapters! And... "The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat! If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse!" So which 'Cats' member are you?

Tracy-Lou: Aye Remus strikes me as the type that lets things build up in him, a lot like Harry does only he's gotten better at hiding it then Harry over the years. I imagine he'd have quite the temper if he lost it, hence the shack scene! But thank you, everyone is really boosting my confidence on writing.

Happo: Attie...I can learn to love it lol!

Suzuka West: Glad you liked it, it was strangely relieving to write it as Remus really needed it.

Adhara1: Ah we'll just let him maul him next time lol! But yep this (points above) is the beginning of a path leading Remus into closure of sorts. And lol, unfortunately life does beckon me but never fear, I shall always write.

Kittie Kat: Oh don't worry about not reviewing last time, you have a life to which is fair! And tut tut, a pirate copy...how the hell did that get through lol? At the cinemas here the Cinema staff were given night vision goggled to make sure no one was taping POA...Seriously! And thank you, the project isn't that hard so I doubt writing this is going to make me fail!

Obviously Oblivious: Ah hello! And thanks lol!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Aye he needed to vent out something I felt. And I know what you mean, I'll be lying in bed waiting for Figaro to jump up and keep my feet warm of lie on my tummy. Oh well. And don't worry, the infection is not nearly as painful anymore (it's just kind of there lol). Blessed Be! Oh and PS, I found this bumper sticker in a Wiccan shop that I thought you might like; "My other Car is a Broomstick". If you can't poke fun at yourself then who will lol?

Venilia: Wow I had never thought about it like that before! My own writing and I never noticed that before. But lol, I liked that analysis, it was very good considering it was three am!


	46. Thank you

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognise of the Harry Potter Universe here is mine.

AN: Sorry this is taking so long, I am currently suffering from a severe case of Writers block for this story. I will attempt to plunder forwards though.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 46 – Thank you

I soon started to heal a little as much as one could in such circumstances I suppose. Sirius and your parents Harry took it upon themselves to keep me in this slightly more uptone attitude (James did confess a wish to seeing Lucius Malfoy getting the crap kicked out of him again though).

I began to settle back into some form of normality in my school life and social life but there was definitely a newfound respect for life and everything it is about.

Besides, I had Sirius's birthday coming up in the October (he was actually one of the youngest in our group, the pattern going James, me, Sirius and then Peter much to Sirius's dismay. This did not however show through should someone glimpse us what with Sirius being the tallest).

So I decided to push aside my mourning for now to make sure that my lover was well and truly pampered for his birthday in repayment of everything he had done for my family.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1976)

"Sirius, despite the fact that you have now left your family that does not mean you can get a motorbike!" James groaned as he ran a weary hand down his face. This argument was a common one and his answers were beginning to become automatic to selected words (e.g. 'Bike' = 'No').

The taller teen scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest but there was a twinkle of amusement in his eye. Secretly James liked this look on his Best friend's face because after the past events of the last few weeks it had become a rare sight. He also refused to bring up the fact that he had cried after watching said Best Friend break down up in the dormitories as he felt if Sirius didn't want to talk about then HE didn't want to talk about it.

"Come on man, I have the money thanks to my Uncle –and- it's my birthday!" Sirius retorted. In reply James merely sighed, shook his head and chuckled before throwing his hands up.

"I bet if Remus told you couldn't have a bike then you'd obey."

"I am faithful to Remus, I enjoy talking, sleeping next to, shagging, snogging, laughing with, crying with AND hanging out with Remus...but not even he has the almighty power to drag me away from my guilty dream."

Shaking his head again James gave up with a sharp laugh.

The dorm door opened about a minute or so later to reveal Remus with his arms full of books and Peter who was sucking on a sugar quill as he nodded at something the tawny haired boy said.

Looking over at the long haired teen Remus smiled at his boyfriend before walking over towards him, setting his books down on the bedside cabinet and then nestling himself to sit sideways in Sirius's lap. The Dog animagus smiled and rested an arm over the werewolf's thighs and the other hand twined itself in his hair.

"Hey love, how're you feeling?" Sirius asked, his voice going tentative almost instantly compared to a minute ago.

"Good, I got a letter from mum and dad. Mum says that daddy is just as insufferable as ever, refusing to rest when needed." Remus shook his head a little in mild amusement. His father never was one to just sit down and do nothing.

Sirius chuckled also.

"Sounds about right." He said and the werewolf chuckled as he bent his head forwards a little to kiss gently at his lover's lips. Sirius reached up a graceful hand to cup a pale cheek, completely forgetting their audience until a significant cough came from James's direction.

"Well this is all fine and dandy but I think there is the rather pressing manner of what we are doing for Mr Black's birthday." James said loudly making the couple break apart.

"Tradition follows that usually all birthday events are discussed when the Birthday recipient is not in the room. But that's just me and my 'wacky' believes right out there in the open for you." Sirius said dryly making the boy in his lap chuckle silently as Peter out laughed.

"Since when has James followed tradition?" The ratty boy asked and all nodded in agreement.

"We could just stay here." Sirius said and all other members of the room were stunned into silence.

"Did I hear correctly...?" James asked.

"Did Sirius Black just say...?" Remus added.

"...To stay –here- for his 16th birthday...like a good boy?" Peter finished in a dramatic scandalised voice.

Sirius did not look amused.

"Oh shut up. I'm just not feeling all that lively at the moment, just a little worn down is all." Remus stroked his arm lovingly feeling a little guilty. Sirius shook his head firmly at the boy.

"It's –not- you or your family's fault so stop with the kicked puppy look. I'm just a little nackered is all." The animagus stated firmly.

"Yeah it's all those nights of passionate love with me he's been having behind your back." James teased and Remus laughed, Sirius too but for an entirely different reason.

"As if –you- could bag me Potter! I only go for those above my extremely high standards!"

Remus laughed and blushed at the same time. It felt good to be able to smile again, to have a knot in his chest not from emotional pain but from laughing too hard.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus stared up at the canopy of his bed that night trying to think of possible gifts to give to his mate. He wanted it to be extraordinary but personal. It had to both celebrate Sirius's day and also give thanks for everything he had done for him. He had sent his mother a letter about Sirius's birthday but having sent it only that morning he hadn't received an answer yet.

The letter he had received from his parents was certainly more hopeful then before. There was still an underlining of pain at the tragedy but all the Lupins seemed to be taking from Sirius's theory of living life to the fullest. Possibly a reason why his father would not stay in bed...he and Sirius were a bad influence on each other it would seem.

Sighing when he realised his mind had wandered off track once again he sat up. Pushing back his curtains he threw his feet over the side of the bed and waited a minute as his eyes adjusted to the dark. The minute they had he stood and made his way towards his boyfriend's four-poster. Once there he reached forward to pull back the heavy drapes and after listening to Sirius's deep breathing for a moment he clambered in.

Once the quilt was wrapped around him also he snuggled up close to his mate, his face pressed into his lover's neck, arm over his chest and a bent leg over Sirius's hips. He closed his eyes ready to drop off but then familiar fingers began to run through his hair with ease.

Smiling faintly he opened his eyes again.

Sirius was looking at him lazily, eyes droopy with sleepiness but otherwise happy.

"Your own bed not good enough for you?" He asked in a husky, sleepy voice.

"My mind was moving around too quickly...I was hoping a warm body might help me drop off." He answered honestly and Sirius rolled over to lie face to face with Remus.

"You weren't winding yourself up about your dad were you?" He asked now wide-awake in case his lover needed comfort.

"No, no nothing like that, don't worry." Remus smiled gratefully at him. "I was just wandering what to get you for your birthday."

Sirius chuckled as he nuzzled closer, beginning to drop off again.

"You're enough for me." He said around a yawn and Remus sighed.

"That isn't very helpful, you already have a 'me'."

"You...naked...bed...possibly handcuffs." Sirius teased earning himself a swift slap upside the bed.

"You won't get anything at this rate, come on for real, what do you want?"

Sirius was silent a moment, his eyes closed and his body still before he answered in an honest, quiet voice.

"To be able to heal you."

Remus was stunned into silence and couldn't reply. Instead he settled for silently watching as his lover drifted off back to sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus had it! He knew where to have Sirius's birthday!

The epiphany had struck him half way through an Arithmancy class where he had given a sharp 'Oh!' as the thought came to him. He had sheepishly apologised afterwards but the Professor had looked at him sympathetically, obviously shrugging it off as something to do with his family's current state.

Now though he was in the Shrieking Shack adding the final finishing touches to his 'epiphany'. He had told Sirius to come down here at 8pm and had been working on his little surprise since six. He straightened the present on the floor again before frowning at it then straightening it again.

He jumped when he heard footsteps on the stairway and standing abruptly he brushed off the seat of his trousers before watching the door anxiously. Not two minutes later the door pushed open unsettling nearby dust to reveal a rather confused Sirius Black.

Once the blue eyes had scanned the room they shifted from confused to heartfelt surprise.

The room with the large leaning four-poster bed was filled with little candles. A large picnic mat was spread out in the centre of the room with a small basket beside it filled with food. Two gold goblets were standing beside the food and in a bucket of ice was some chilled Butterbeer.

"I couldn't get Champagne." Remus said shyly as he awkwardly gestured towards the drink and Sirius's heart melted even more.

"I can't believe you did all this." Sirius said moved. Usually it was he who set up the romantic or impulsive surprises for Remus, not the other away around.

He looked over at his boyfriend and gulped a little. Remus had opted for some tan dress trousers and a simple white button-down shirt but it looked stunning on him, especially with his hair tied back like that so there were wayward strands in his face. He was twisting his hands together nervously in front of him and he would rock to rest on one foot for a minute before swapping. His amber eyes seemed nervous and Sirius smiled at him lovingly as he moved across the room towards him.

"It's a wonderful present, thank you." He said sincerely and he leant down to kiss the boy. Remus's arm reached up to encircle Sirius's neck as he opened his mouth to accept his lover's searching tongue. After a minute he pulled back but still with his arms around Sirius's neck.

"This isn't your birthday present, this is a Thank you for everything you've done for me and my parents." He grabbed one of Sirius's hands and brought him to sit down on the picnic mat before placing the present he'd hidden behind the basket in his lover's lap.

"-This- is your birthday present." He said and Sirius smiled at him before looking down again as he tugged off the lid of the box. He went stock-still as he looked at the contents then looked up again in shock at his boyfriend.

"My parents pitched in as well." Remus explained.

Inside the box there was a leather bomber-jacket nestled on top of some green tissue paper. The coat was black but where the light hit it, it was a bottle-green colour. On the back there was a Lion stalking towards them in different shades of green thread woven together to make the outline. The Lion's mouth was open in a silent growl as it's shoulders hunched in a prowling mode, small green flames licking just either side of the lion's paws in the same thread. On the shoulders, there were two buckles and also at the end of the cuffs. With shaking hands Sirius pulled the jacket out of the box and held it up before him, turning it so he could look at the front. The metal zip was circular with a 'G' in it for Gryffindor and on the left breast of the coat there was a rune. It was shaped so that there was a straight vertical line with two lines coming off it like a 'Y' except the vertical line continued between the two diagonal lines giving it three spokes.

"It's the rune of Protection. I thought it might be useful when you're wearing it on that motorbike you want so much." Remus explained and Sirius looked at him quickly.

"You mean...you don't mind if I get the bike then?" he asked breathless and a faint line between Remus's eyebrows made him laugh. Maybe he did care.

"Like I can talk you out of it." Remus said amusedly and Sirius laughed.

"Thank you love, this is just wonderful, all of it," He gestured towards the room, "But you didn't need to thank me for anything, you know that right?"

"I wanted to." Remus said instantly and Sirius closed his eyes as he smiled. Opening them again he reached over to cup his boyfriend's face lovingly.

"Then let –me- thank –you- for doing this." He whispered before claiming his mate's lips with his own.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Due to the writer's block deal the birthday (and continued scene just above us there) will continue into the next chapter as a filler until once again I can think of how to bring about the plot I want to do whilst tactfully pulling away from the Ethan plot. So yes, as a filler...you get sex...is this ok with everyone lol?

Thanks to:

Adhara1: A bit more cheeriness for you! And that's awfully nice of you, I'm sure the puppies will greatly appreciate the cakes. It's hard though, how the hell do I draw away from Ethan's illness whilst at the SAME time sticking to it?!? (Sighs) this writing milarky is tough work on the old noggin lol!

Yapi-is-gay-13: More happy Remus!

Kynny: Kynny, Kynny! My bloody emails gone down again! I will answer any emails you may have sent (if you have) when I can but for now don't worry, I'm not neglecting you! But tell me about it, I had to write the song down as it's been circling my head for days. I keep getting the older folk turning their heads at me because I'm a 17 year old singing 'Parting Glass' rather then something by like...oh I don't know, name someone modern lol!

Saturndragon: Ooh it was, if you live in England and in Bristol (highly unlikely lol) I strongly suggest it to anyone. It's at 8.30pm if anyone who lives nearby is interested! Spells are tricky business so I strongly suggest either learning all that you can from as many resources as possible before taking that step or do something nice and simple like a Honouring a deity. You sound genuine though so I don't doubt that you'll be safe and sensible.

Avain: Yeah I wanted to give Sirius a good life before he has to be whipped away in to the evil premises of Cannon. Plus Remus said in POA that these were the happiest days of his life so it couldn't be all crappy. That song though, try and find it, it really is a wonderful song to get stuck in your head lol! I agree, it's a 'despite how we feel life goes on' sort of approach which I hope is what the above it is to.

XXxPsycho-chanxXx: How about this one? Happier too?

Seraphina Pyra: That he is, everyone raise your hands if you want a Sirius (raises hand)!

Sev's Bitch: First off, lol love the name! Secondly, terribly sorry for confusing you lol!

Venilia: Ooh Tam Lin? I'll look into fitting that in for you! I think I'd have to fit in 'Skibberdeen' for myself as well, I love that one it's so sad, especially the line 'Your mother too, God rest her soul, fell upon the snowy ground.' Very sad. And Lol, I could –so- picture Andromeda doing that, and the Hobbit thing (looks sheepish) it's what my –younger- brother calls me (he's like 4 inches taller then me). Thank you so much on your comments about Remus's parents, I've come to love them so much and I agree on Brigit, she's one of my favourites as I would like to be like her when I'm that age, wouldn't you? So cheery and nice...I imagine I'd be a little temperamental myself lol!

Obviously Oblivious: THANK YOU! LOL!

Happo: Come on, help out Taykayo! LMAO at nickname, I think it's cool! And OH MY GOD (fans herself) have you been watching the Water challenges? The men are BLOODY HOT! LMAO! Hey Panda and Gup, missing you guys too! Sorry about the potential Happo, just persevere!

Malfoyscutie: No, no Cara is actually originally from my own stories. He has a Half sister in 'reality' (He actually attends regular college in my universe with his half sister Amber and both are Werewolves. They have a friend called has the nickname of Bast as she's very catlike). Hopefully someone would like to buy theses characters in the far and distant future!

Mirale nic Draco: LMAO My dad does but I'm a good drinker, I only get hammered with my two best friends! School starts in August for you guys? When do you break up because that seems like an awfully short holiday (I broke up mid July and I go back September 6th).

Toshide: I agree, which is why I had to write it lol!

Callista Silverheart: Dammit that must suck! At least you friend is passing on your message though I suppose! Yeah I heard about that Hurricane (wasn't it two)?

Hp-Azn: Here, here, here, ok, ok, and bye lol!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Here you are and ta much!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Ah I'm only one eight Irish but I'm all kinds of things (I think I may have mentioned it before but...) I'm 1/8 Irish, half Scottish, a quarter English and the rest is Maltese! LMAO at bumper sticker sounds well funny. My friend brogue me a badge saying "My Goddess gave birth to your God". What a way to piss off hard-core Christians huh! And what a wonderful belief that I totally agree with, if you can't poke fun at yourself who can you huh! Thanks, my eye isn't nearly as bad now I've seen the doctor! Blessed Be!

Jenna: LMAO oops sorry I wasn't very clear. I am English, I live in good old Bristol about 4 hours away (by coach) from London. I love our Castles, Edinburgh Castle is definitely one to see. And thank you, that's exactly the point I wanted to make. Death hurts us all but we have to keep moving for ourselves and for the one we lost.

Henordra: Lol sorry, this story was never meant to be this long!

Magus Durron: LMAO oh my god you practically reviewed every chapter and you've really made me bigheaded now I'll have you know. Thank you so much, you've brought this hugely wicked smile to my face!

Guu-Sama: Me? I can sleep anywhere lol! Floor, couch, and chair...preferably bed! And thank you!

Blue-Winged Angel: Aw I've always loved Sirius lol! And Remus...and Harry...and while we're at it I rather like Ron too lol! One spelling mistake? Wahey I'm getting better lol! As for the tavern, it was bustling. Imagine the scene in 'Fellowship of the Ring' when the Hobbits are in the Green Dragon and that about covers it lol!

Taykayo: Lol, hun don't worry! You are allowed to lead a life outside of fanfiction without offending me lol! Monty Python are the GOD of comedy, I bow before them and love them eternally! Ooh, right about the sex deal. I'm no use seeing as I'm not a homosexual male but I have been on the receiving end remember. If you think you're ready then go for it but ONLY if you have absolutely no niggling doubts. It's a big step for girls let alone homosexual guys. Secondly, it –hurts- believe me, more so I imagine for you so you –have- to be sure! Oh and always use protection! But if you say you love him and he loves you then I say if you want to then do it. He sounds like such a wonderful person and I imagine he'd take wonderful care of you (points at "Sirius") You'd better lol! Good luck to the both of you in whatever you choose. Now I'll raise my glass (raises glass).


	47. Animalistic Leather

Disclaimer: None of the JK world is mine!

AN: My brain and I are having a dispute and we're currently on a break. So here's a filler that I wrote with the absence of my thinking muscle...I apologise for the inconvenience. I'm feeling rather darkishly sexy right now though. Terribly sorry lol!

Big R rating in this chapter. It's not really specific to the story so if it squicks you that two guys (one with a leather jacket) are getting it on then just wait until my muse returns lol!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 47 – Animalistic Leather

And thank me he did...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1976)

Remus arched up as Sirius shimmied over him to deepen the kiss. His fingers entwined themselves in his hair making the ebony strands stand out more against the pale flesh of his hands. Together they moved, lips sliding together, teeth nipping as they lost themselves to one another, all the pain of the current world slipped away momentarily for passion.

Sirius's fingers fingered the buttons on the other boy's shirt, his breath quickening as his body caught up with what was going on. It had seemed so long ago since they had consummated their love that some of his movements were jerkier then usual. He didn't care however when he was flipped over and Remus sat straddled over him.

The werewolf looked down at the lean body lying temptingly under his and the whirlwind of emotions still circling him momentarily ceased making way for an overwhelming sense of lust. He was always able to maintain control of the wolf when the moon was waning but still he could feel the wolf rearing with him as his body became enflamed. After enduring emotional pain for so long both man and wolf needed a...-release- of sorts.

The wolf called...and his mate answered.

"Happy Birthday Sirius." Remus said, noting his voice was huskier then usual as he stretched out over the boy below him.

"Thank you for the coat." Sirius replied and didn't even care when his voice sounded so croaky. The amber eyes of the werewolf above him suddenly darted over to the leather coat before they darted back to him with an unquestionable flashing gold in them. Leaning forwards the tawny haired teenager placed a hand either side of Sirius's head and leaned his face in close to hover over his lover's.

"Wear it." He commanded softly and Sirius looked confused for a moment before his eyebrows suddenly darted up in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked meekly and Remus grinned for a moment.

"I said I wanted to thank you for everything so I'm going to...over and over. But I request that you," he ran his fingertips down the front of the animagus's chest, "wear that throughout my 'thanking'." He pointed over to the bottle green leather jacket.

Sirius's pupils diluted dramatically as he followed the finger then back to the lilth teenager looking at him with an indescribable look on his face. Slowly his lips drew into a lop-sided grin, predatorily and lovingly all at once. He nodded and smiling wickedly Remus leant over towards the box where the coat was still situated and pulled it out. He then lay it over his lap as he teasingly undid his shirt, fingers slipping down lower and lower until he simply shrugged a shoulder and the material dropped off.

/Moon hangs around, A blade over my head

Reminds me what to do before I'm dead/

Sirius felt his mouth go dry as he watched the scarred torso of his lover be revealed so tauntingly with such confidence. It seemed such a drastic change from the almost shy feeling that he got from Remus when he had first turned up to suddenly have this dominant animalistic man slowly undressing whilst still settled in his lap.

He sat up further when he felt his mate's hands reach over to him and tug sharply at the black jumper he had opted to wear. It was stripped away barely seconds later leaving him just as shirtless as his boyfriend who had suddenly seemed to find his kink in the bedroom department.

"Are you sure you couldn't get champagne or did you simply drink it all? What's gotten into you tonight?" He asked with a faint smile but suddenly that domineering light in Remus's eyes seemed to dwindle a little.

"Is...is it too much?" He asked and suddenly Sirius sat further up with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Oh please tell I didn't just kill kinky Remus!" He said in a frightened tone.

Remus was soon grinning ferally again. Leaning forwards again he caught Sirius's bottom lip between his teeth and managed to draw a moan from the other boy.

"I believe he's just been resurrected."

/Night consumes light, And all I dread

Reminds me what to do before I'm dead/

Remus kept his eyes locked on the topaz ones watching his every movement as he placed heated open-mouthed kisses all the way down his chest until he came to the fine line of ebony hair leading down from Sirius's navel to a region beyond the hem of his trousers. He pressed one hand to the animagus's chest and forcibly pushed him into a lying position as he licked at the hipbone protruding out from the taller teen's jeans.

Sirius's eyes fluttered closed as he raised his hips a little to meet the nipping teeth of his lover. One trembling hand cupped the back of the tawny haired boy's head as the other grappled with the wooden floor.

Remus popped the button of his mate's jeans through the hole before he painfully slowly pulled the zipper down. He stroked his hands down the lean legs pulling the heavy fabric with him as Sirius arched his hips off the ground to help. Then the werewolf teased his hands back up the legs, over the dark boxers and when he reached the hem of the undergarments he hooked his thumbs under and tugged the remaining clothing down off of his lover leaving him naked.

"Put it on." He said huskily and Sirius sat up quickly to take the coat from Remus's hands. He tugged it on and felt his heart thud wildly against his ribcage at the way the gold irises of his boyfriend darkened to the point of almost dark-brown amber.

/The sun reclines, Eats my mind

Reminds me what to leave behind/

Smiling in an almost dark way Remus leaned forwards and he nibbled at the lower lip of the taller teen. He tugged it with a playful sneer before tracing his tongue down Sirius's throat, over his Adam's apple and into the hollow of the boy's neck. He savored the salty taste of Sirius's skin on his tongue before licking over the other boy's chest.

Sirius closed his eyes as his breath became labored and the tremors in his body were getting much more prominent than before. The leather coat seemed to become even hotter than before, sticking to the condensation trickling down his back. A single coherent thought told him he really needed to wash it later.

"Do you want me to take off my clothes?" Remus whispered as his voice cracked a little from lack of moisture. Sirius opened his eyes to find that Remus had stood and was now towering over him with a foot either side of Sirius's hips. His fingers were resting over the button on his trousers ready to push it through the slot and pull down the zipper. But for now they remained motionless as he looked down at his mate with an eyebrow raised in a tempting manner.

"Yes." Sirius managed to get out before Remus smiled and with two fingers teased the button undone before he steadily pushed the material over his hips. Sirius watched the trail it made down his legs until the werewolf carefully stepped out of the puddle of tan cloth that rested over his feet.

Then he watched the look on Sirius's face as his boxers followed the same fate.

/ Light eats night, And all I never said

Reminds me what to do before I'm.../

('Damn good birthday this.') Sirius thought as he sat up to grasp his lover by the hips before tugging him down into his lap, both gasping when heated flesh met heated flesh. Remus's head tilted back as he ran his hands up the leather clad biceps of his mate's arms and rocked his hips forward to meet Sirius's.

The animagus groaned loudly as he curled his legs into a cross-legged position so he cradled the smaller teen's rear in the small ditch his legs created. He panted a little from all the heat and discreetly he let one shoulder of his jacket fall from his shoulder, sighing when the cool air met his sweaty skin.

Remus's teeth were instantly on the revealed skin, nipping and sucking until a red welt began to slowly form. He licked it once then kissed it gently to sooth the angry flesh.

/To see you

To touch you

To feel you

To tell you /

Sirius trailed his fingers up to Remus's mouth where the feral teen took them into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the digits and thoroughly moistening them. Sapphire blue was locked onto Honey gold and Sirius yelped a little when Remus nipped sharply at a fingerpad.

When he'd had enough becoming well and truly turned on by the movements of the tawny boy's tongue massaging his finger he reached his hand down and behind the werewolf. After a moment he managed to get a gasp from the other boy as Remus arched his back at the sensations Sirius's fingers were bringing his body.

/Epochs fly, reminds me, What I hide, reminds me

The desert skies, Cracks the spies

Reminds me what I never tried, The ocean wide salted red

Reminds me what to do before I'm.../

"Ready?" Sirius whispered and without opening his eyes Remus nodded with his tilted back. Sirius shuffled a little before suddenly he pushed into his lover's body making the werewolf's mouth open in a mute roar. He held his breath a minute before it was released in a shuddered rush, Remus's body quivering around him.

"Merciful Goddess!" Sirius gasped out as he wrapped one arm around Remus's slender waist and tilted his own head back before leaning forwards to lick at the damp skin of his boyfriend's collar-bone.

Then they slowly began to rock together, Remus at the same time pushing up then back down against Sirius.

/To see you

To touch you

To feel you

To tell you/

"Sirius, ah!" Remus choked out before he arched again, a both pleasurable and tingingly painful knot building up at the base of his spine and in his hips. Sirius managed an airy 'Uh huh' before it was drowned out with a moan. His hand slipped between them and Remus's eyes flew open when a warm hand touched a particularly sensitive area.

"Merlin!" He sighed as he placed a hand over the one around him.

/The sun reclines - remind me, The desert skies - remind me

The ocean wide salted red, Reminds me what to do before I'm.../

Sirius's breath was coming out in sharp pants now, the air he sucked in with each one causing the nerves in his teeth to protest as he opened his mouth in a silent moan. Remus's head dropped forwards until they had their foreheads pressed tightly against one another, eyes clenched shut and the air between them becoming sterile with their hitching breath.

"Remus, I'm going to...ah...I can't hold out much longer!"

The werewolf's fingers tightened in the cooler outer-material of the leather jacket still on his lover as their chests pressed together. His arms suddenly wrapped around Sirius's head and he crashed his lips against Sirius's as the dam finally broke sending him spiraling over the edge along with his lover.

/See you

Touch you

Feel you

Tell you/

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus lay with his head resting against Sirius's chest as the two continued to fight for breath. Their bodies stuck together with all the condensation that they had built up between themselves and Sirius carefully tugged the jacket off to place it one side. Remus chuckled airily as he looked at it and the animagus looked at him quizzically.

"What?" He asked in an amused tone and Remus craned his head back to look at his lover.

"You should wear leather –much- more often." He said and Sirius let his head drop back with a laugh.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Song: "Before I'm Dead" by the Kidney Thieves.

AN: Again, sorry I'm currently not making much progress but I hope this makes up for it for now.

Thanks to:

Saturndragon: Blessing is certainly a nice area to start with and you usually find which deities you feel closer to. Rather obviously I seem to have a preference to the Egyptian Goddesses Bastet and Sekhmet. But hey, Scotland man! If you see my grandparents or hell any of my relatives give them a wave lol!

Legolas19: How about this one?

Malfoyscutie: Lmao well I'm sure he'd happy to hear that!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: How's this for description lol? I don't think I've ever done such a detailed piece (and it's still quite tame compared to some).

Sidhelady: I thought you might like the (ahem) –use- of the jacket in this one. Maybe I'll add the trousers when he gets the bike but believe me when I say in reality trying to take off Leather trousers...-really- not that sexy LMAO!

Sev's Bitch: Heh, you all just wanted sex didn't you!

Kynny: LMAO me singing Parting Glass would be terrifying! And whatcha think, Sirius with clothes on and off is certainly a nice deal dontcha think lol!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Me too hun, me too. Writer's block is horrible, I wouldn't recommend it to anyone. But glad to see you like sweet Remus. I'm kind of torn between sweet Rem and hot Rem lol!

Obviously Oblivious: LMAO there you go!

Henordra: My stories just never seem to end, I meant to finish this weeks ago but something keeps cropping up that needs to be said lol. And strangely although writing sex scenes in detail makes me uncomfortable...the above was Bloody good fun!

Taykayo: Oh yah! (Does happy dance for Tay and Siri)! And aw at you, like I said we all on the receiving end suffer some pain (except the guy that's doing it...damn them lol) And hi to Sirius, I don't believe we've met before (offers hand). And LMAO, did you really scream that? I think mine was something along the lines of "Bring that thing near me again and it's coming off!" So Sirius...what will you scream? (Grins evilly).

Hp-Azn: Ooh Full Moon, I need to that again don't I (slaps forehead).

Jenna: Aw your cat sounds so sweet. I'm currently wiggling my toes under the bed duvet do my cat Fidget is going mental and killing my foot lol! Ouch at the work thing though, I only work 3 hours in the evening for 3 nights for our local radio-station (I do the phone surveys for GWR). I'm so sorry about your baby cousin, it's horrible when things like that happen and I can only imagine what you must feel right now. I hope you feel better soon, you always seem so happy so it'll be a shame to see someone as perky as you so upset. Feel better soon and you and family have my deepest sympathy.

Happo: (whistles as Hap talks to Tay)...Lmao at the soap comment, well if it's been used for years then who am I to break tradition? Just hold out for your potential my dear, I bet once you break through that shy exterior he'll be an animal inside lol! Rrrrr! Hope the above chapter wasn't boring! Hey Panda, nice to see you again girl and you rock too! Toodles to the both of you!

XXxPsycho-ChanxXX: That jacket is something I want now lol. I just have a boring black one.

Adhara1: LMAO your email cracked me up (I think it was the Christmas comment lol) and it's nice to hear that I'm still doing ok on that.

Mirale nic Draco: Please feel free for all indiscreet jokes, I have a dirty sense of humor with a touch of slapstick (Pythons rule!)!

Avain: Hey, if you're going to get a block then you might as well do it in style lol! And lol, I can imagine James trying not to look too scared of a ride on the bike but declining all the same.

Seraphina Pyra: Aye it's a little annoying as I keep getting scatters of plot lines but I need something to link them up (sigh) oh well!

Suzuka West: Lol I want one too!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Think yourself lucky, I currently have my Roman Catholic nan staying with us and I'm not sure but I think she's spotted my Pentacle ring (I both always wear it AND can't get it off lol). She's not too keen on the jeans I'm wearing at the moment either as they have big holes in the knees lol. And await no more lol! Blessed Be!

Guu-Sama: I've woken up with my cat Fidget (not Figaro the one who died) actually stretched out over my face...ALWAYS an effective alarm clock lol!

LilaStar: Why thank you, they were definitely my favorite, if painful, pieces.

NixiNox: LMAO well only if you want to.

Kittie Kat: You know what? I really don't know lol! My conclusion on myself is that the Hetro stories have gotten so incredibly vanilla like now that if I want an interesting plot then Slash is where I find it. Dunno if that's the same for everyone else though. And oh tell me about it, for ages you try to think of something then much later it suddenly hits you like a rounders ball to the head! And (gasp) get to bed you lol!

Callista Silverheart: Well at least you still have your nice roommate, better then living with someone you hate huh! (Waves to roommate). And ouch, what a way to start the term lol!

Draeconin: Hey, you're new then lol! Aye I agree on the Lycanthropy thing but I do have to protest on the Briticism's being wrong because...well...I –am- British so I think I've got it pretty covered. Oh dear that sounded sarky which isn't what I was going for lol, hold on let me rephrase. But I think in some upcoming chapters that you should find that the answers to the reviews come at the end rather then the beginning so you can easily skip those!


	48. Moving Out

Right, I've tried everything and anything and the only conclusion I could come up with is that we're going to have to skip the rest of the sixth year! Seventh year is where the rest of the plot lies and I truly can not think of anything else to fit in there! So yes, I've returned and I beg you to forgive the huge jump!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 48 – Moving out

Sixth year passed in a flurry of events. Visiting my dad, hospital check-ups and things like that. Of course Sirius was there from day one and continued to help me through everything.

So when Sirius announced that he had found a flat I was more then happy to help him with anything that he needed. It felt like a new start to a new year!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

"Are you sure about this Sirius honey? I mean, you know you're more then welcome to stay here don't you?" Sarah Potter said as she followed Sirius down the hall. Sirius smiled over his shoulder at her, shuffling the box of possessions in his arms a little to a more comfortable position.

"I know Mrs Potter but I can't scrounge off you and Mr Potter forever, I need to get out there." He said offering her his most charming smile and the woman mock-scowled at him.

"Don't you try to charm me young man." She teased and Sirius let out a bark of laughter as he made his way downstairs.

"Well...ok...but you know you're welcome for Sunday dinner don't you? It wouldn't be the same without yours and James little comedy sketches at the table." She said clasping her hands together in front of her. Sirius lowered the box onto the floor and turned to sling an arm over her shoulder making the differences in height more prominent.

"I will, thank you, for everything. Seriously, I owe your family so much."

"Oh don't be daft you silly bugger!" She said laughing as she whapped his arm lightly.

"But there is one thing I need to ask you," Sirius said lowering his voice and looking over his shoulder, "Kind of need your opinion on something."

"Yes dear?" Sarah said lowering her own voice and Sirius crouched a little to speak to her in a whisper.

"Do you think that Remus might want to move in with me after Graduation?" He asked.

Sarah stared...

...Then whooped really loudly making Sirius jerk back as he shushed her in a loud hiss.

"Sorry," She whispered, "It's just I wondered if you'd be asking him."

The woman grinned happily as Sirius rolled his eyes. The two momentarily stopped their conversation as James and Remus came downstairs carrying a box each to place beside the one Sirius had put down.

"I swear you didn't have this much stuff when you arrived!" James groaned before standing straight again and placing his hands on his back as he stretched.

"What are you complaining about boy, you've never done a hard days work in your life!" His mother said placing her hands on her hips as she glared at her son. James mimicked her, as he looked shocked.

"-Excuse- me but I assure Quidditch isn't exactly a walk in the park!"

"You do it for fun!"

"Doesn't mean it's easy!"

"Then if it's so hard why don't you quit?"

"WHAT! Are you mad woman!"

Sirius and Remus watched the banter go back and forth like an interesting tennis game. Smirking Remus turned to his boyfriend as he slipped a hand into the taller boy's.

"So what were you and Mrs Potter whispering about?" he asked and Sirius smirked.

"Your birthday present so nose out of it!" He said in a light manner making Remus chuckle as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly a horn sounded outside and Sirius went to open the door. There was a car parked outside and behind the wheel was Ethan Lupin waving happily. Sirius and Remus returned the gesture before picking up a box each.

"Boots open lads, just slide them in and I'll grab a box." Ethan said as he stepped out of the car. Remus shuffled on his foot awkwardly.

"Um, Dad...the doctor said you weren't to over exert yourself. Maybe we should handle this." He said worriedly. Ethan sighed as he looked over at Sirius who had reappeared from behind the car.

"I can't sit around like an invalid son, I feel like I should at least do something...I don't really have time to just hang about." Both father and son went quiet making Sirius feel a little awkward until he coughed catching their attention.

"I think I have a couple of lighter boxes you can pick up. That way you don't exert yourself like Remus said but you are helping us move a lot quicker!" He said and both Lupins looked gratefully at the raven-haired teenager.

"Right, well, lets get cracking." Ethan said with a kind smile before moving over to the house.

"Oh Ethan you scoundrel, you know you shouldn't be..." Sarah started but Ethan waved a dismissive hand.

"Over exerting myself, yes I know."

Remus looked to his boyfriend who was smiling at him.

"Ok?" He asked and the werewolf nodded.

"I think he feels useless around the house. We're trying to get him to rest but he wants to do all the things he never got to do."

"Understandable, I mean, If...if it were me I would be doing all the things I wanted to do but never had the guts."

"But what if he tired himself out? What if he makes himself worse or triggers something in the tumour or..."

Sirius quieted his boyfriend by placing a searing kiss over the paler lips. Remus was startled at first but he eventually melted into it, even curling his arms around Sirius's neck.

"Now lads, a couple of girls might be watching and will become so depressed that they've lost a pair of nice young men that they'll hang themselves with their hair-extensions."

Both jumped apart when Ethan returned smirking at the couple, as they blushed brightly. Sirius had enough bravo though to grin back at the man.

"That was a little catty Ethan." Sirius said laughing and the man grinned widely. Sirius had taken to calling the man by his given name much to the enjoyment of the older male as he could really feel that his son was with a man rather than some blundering boy. He knew it anyway but it was just a nice little added extra.

"Ah well that's me. Anyway, where is this flat that I'm driving you up to?" Mr Lupin asked as he loaded the box into the boot with a slight grunt. Remus moved back towards the house to grab another one.

"Near Bath, about half an hours drive from here. Still, closer then London huh?" Sirius sighed as he looked around him at the small cul-de-sac he had come to consider home. Still, he had managed to get into his account and took out enough money to pay for the flat in regular intervals. He was making it on his own finally.

"Well don't you forget to come down and visit us whenever you have free time." Ethan said patting his shoulder and Sirius grasped the other man's in return.

"Course not Sir."

"Two more then we're done!" Remus said staggering under the weight of a box until Sirius came to help him. The werewolf sighed as he brushed the hair out of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Ta."

"Come on then, let's go see Sirius's new pad!" James said as he came up behind them slinging his arm over the tawny haired boy's shoulders.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They pulled up outside a medium sized block of flats with a sterile white outer wall. There was red ivy climbing up the pillars at the entrance and creeping up the walls slightly towards some windows but if you looked closely there was the slight grubbiness on the corners from years of wear. There were several cars parked in a gravel car park with reserved spaces and three steps led up to the double door entrance.

Ethan, James, Sirius and Remus (each carrying a box) made there way up the steps and after some manoeuvring of the box in his hands Sirius managed to buzz the intercom for reception. It crackled with interference until finally a voice came through.

/"Yes?"/ Said a rather nasally voice of a woman.

"Hello, It's Sirius Black, the man who brought flat number 17B." He said and the intercom buzzed again.

/"Buzzing you in."/

A few minutes wait and then the door clicked as the lock moved. Pushing with his back Sirius held the door open for the other men where they stepped into what looked like a hotel lobby. The floor was like a marble blue colour and the walls were a sky blue with various paintings of modern artists on the wall. A marble counter was off to the side where a middle-aged woman sat eating a sandwich with a gossip magazine open in her lap. She looked up briefly but after Sirius offered a smile (which she didn't return) she looked back at the articles.

"In here lads, we're second floor." Sirius said pushing the lift button where it came on in a bright yellow light.

"I'll go get the other boxes." James said setting his down and walking back outside to the car. Ethan placed his down too.

"Guess I'd better stay and guard these then." He said smiling at the two other teenagers as the lift arrived with a ding, the door sliding open, "You boys go explore."

Nodding both boys stepped into the lift with their loads and Sirius pressed the button for the second floor. It took no more then a couple of second before the doors slid open again and they stepped into the hallway. This floor wasn't blue like the ground floor but was in fact a strange shade of green with a carpet to match.

"There should be a key in my back pocket, could you get it for me?" Sirius said as he led them to a door with the numbers '17B' sprayed on it with a gold stencil. Remus managed to slide his fingers into Sirius's back pocket (the darker teen smirking as he looked back at his mate) before handing it to his boyfriend. Sirius balanced on one leg to rest the box on his knee so he could free his other hand to unlock the door. He pushed open the door and led the way in.

"Well here we are. It's not much but...it's all mine."

Remus stepped around his lover and gasped as he checked out the room. It was empty of furniture which more then likely made it seem larger then it really was. There was a small kitchen whose tiled-floor you stepped onto the minute you came through the door. It was a dim yellow colour with tiles going round the sinks and kitchen counters, a little chip here and there but otherwise in very good condition. A cooker was already situated between two counters and a fridge stood tall pressed up against the wall unplugged.

The living room was visible simply due to the large carpet of thick forest green spread out in the living room/kitchen duet. The walls were painted a sort of lighter shade of green with a dark skirting board. Remus placed his box down and made his way over to one of the three doors in the room. Opening the first he found a cupboard big enough for him to step into but not move much due to shelves. Closing that one and running across the room (Sirius leaning against a frame with his arms crossed over his chest) to another door he found a small bathroom with a shower, toilet and sink. All were painted a sort of lilac colour with a black and white chequered floor. Running back across to the other door beside the cupboard he stepped into a cosy bedroom. There was a large window with a sofa ledge made up of a red cushion seat and the room was large enough that a double bed, wardrobe and chest of draws could fit in easily with room still to spare.

"Oh my god Sirius...this is really yours." Remus whispered as he stepped back into the living room, Sirius moving to meet him in the middle. He slipped his arms around the shorter teen's waist as he rested his chin on top of his head.

"Yep, and of course you Marauders are welcome here anytime you feel like it."

"Merlin, I feel so childish now! Here you are getting your own flat and I still live with my parents...not that that's a bad thing." Then the tawny haired teen grinned wickedly as he toyed with Sirius's collar.

"Guess I have the bad ass boyfriend now...lives on his own, acts rebellious in school, getting a motorbike..."

"Hmm, maybe I should wear that jacket you got me more often. Maybe take up smoking." The taller teen teased and Remus bit his bottom lip in amusement before he pulled a sultry face as he tugged his lover closer.

"Do that...and I'll never kiss you again Padfoot. I rather don't like chewing on cigarettes." He said huskily and Sirius nodded curtly.

"Right...scratch that idea then."

"You know...I could stay here with you tonight...help you um...-settle- in?" Remus whispered into Sirius's ear and the ebony haired man shuddered with barely contained excitement.

"Deal!"

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Oh my god! I hate leaping so far into the future (well...it isn't that bad but still!) but seriously, I've raked my brains for weeks now and nothing more was coming for Sixth year, it had run its course. So here we are, our final year before the end of 'Embracing the Moon'. But (jaw drops) I have 1001 reviews...(dies) wow, never thought I'd hit that many when I started!

Thanks to:

Kynny: Ta ducks! It's nice that you say that, College is climbing on top of me but I can do it no probs...unless people want to help with my projects (kidding, kidding lol). Plus hey you might like this, I've started a personal project designing my own Graphic Novel (I need it to get into University) and guess what...Cara Faolan is in it! How he originally was mind so unfortunately there's no Harry. But he does have his half sister and best friend (they haven't featured in my stories on fanfic and never will unfortunately).

Happo: I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obviously Oblivious: It is, there should be like a Writers block exorcist or something!

Legolas19: I've shot the bugger!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: DOH! (I forgot you gave me your email). But I still need ideas for bouncing (the block hasn't totally gone) so you may receive some musings some time soon lol!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Hey again lol!

Zowie-Bowie: Wow, 50 chapters' man, I –never- thought I'd get that far! And look (points up) SO MANY REVIEWS! And aw, you really made my say (I rock woohoo lol...sorry, I'm in a strange happy mood)!

Avain: I'm back and I'm ready to write!

Sexy Pancake: I know (Sob), but I haven't decided to finish it with Ethan actually dying or beginning to show signs of weakening. I intend to finish this story on Graduation day so I'm going to go for a reader's poll: Ethan lives to see Remus graduate OR Ethan dies just before.

Brighteyes: I scribbled on my arms for ages but nothing seemed to work out when typed up. So there were several prototypes but I selected the above because It's a nice way to start seventh year I feel.

Tiffany: Hell no is that the last! Got a while yet!

Ratty: (Munches on Cookie) (light flicks) I'M CURED! Thanks for all those suggestions, I tried the Ethan coming to class but it didn't work out (but I really like the idea so I'm going to try again, ta for that!). You're brilliant, thanks!

Adhara1: Want to help me poke my evil writer's block with sticks? It's fun look (Pokes lump of growling mush).

Taykayo and Sirius: MY FAVOURITE COUPLE! I've missed you guys (hugs both).

Elrohir lover: AHH (puts hands on hips) where have you been! But I suppose getting hit by a car a pretty damn good excuse...you ok now though? And I'm sorry about your boyfriend man...welcome to singles club lol, you get to binge on chocolate (always a plus). Honestly, I've missed talking to all my lovely boys! (Returns kisses).

Arigazi: Hey man, my emails died (again) so I've built one on yahoo called: feminalupus yahoo. Com (lose spaces of course). Anyway, thanks man, it's nice that you understand. You want to know what college is making me do a project on now...PUPPETS! Puppets? Puppets! I don't give a damn about puppets, do I look like Gepeto!

Firesong: Aw well aren't you lovely! Look at me, I'm grinning like a madman over here. And thank you about the religion comment, I've never had someone say they liked the openness. The way I see it is if no one asks then you don't need to bring it up but if someone does then why deny it? And thank you again for your sympathies on Figaro!

Sirius' Girl23: Oh the Jeremy thing is because I have a brother called James as well but when he calls me Smogling or Hobbit I just call him Jeremy to wind him up. That's where that comes from lol!

Vimana Ferel: LMAO Mwha Harry will never tire of Cara! By the way, if you haven't already checked then you can find another Harry/Cara story (AU to Little Wolf) at (if the address doesn't appear here then you'll find it in the summary to this story).

Swtcandiee: LMAO no but now that you mention it! LMAO thinking dirty is what most people do to get through the day...that person smirking in the corner of the room...they're thinking about the deed LMAO!


	49. Christening

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are my own and no infringement is intended and no money is being made.

Dedicated to Mirale Nic Draco...I hope this brings a smile to your face for even just a few seconds.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 49 – Christening

It really felt like we were growing up and, I do begrudgingly admit, some still teenaged part of me was gloating over the fact that my boyfriend had his own flat, motorbike and had the whole mysterious bad boy image working for him. Meant I could glare as girls swooned over him really.

Laugh all you like Harry but I know Cara agrees with me...it's not exactly like you're a good boy.

See...Caras' blushing, he likes the mysterious guy image too.

Oh look...now you're blushing too!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

"You should change these for floorboards mate, I'm getting friction burns on my arse." James said as he led back on the carpet of Sirius's living room. Peter smirked at him as he sat cross-legged on one of the four cushions Sirius had placed on the floor in substitute for chairs.

"Well we'll have to go furniture shopping and you won't –have- to sit on the floor will you!" Sirius said taking a sip of the beers James had brought round in a cooler in celebration.

"So you getting a king sized bed for you and Remus?" Peter said waggling his eyebrows slightly making the werewolf blush tremendously. Sirius simply laughed as he stretched out onto his stomach with the cushion underneath his chest.

"Depends doesn't it...Moony dear, how do you like the idea of sharing a bed with me for real?" He said in what he hoped was a teasing voice although he was at the same time fishing around for some indication that Remus might say yes should he ask him to move in.

"Why do you need a bed? We didn't need a bed when we..." Remus was cut off with two yells of 'whoa whoa whoa' and 'No, No my virgin ears!' from his other friends making him throw his head back as he laughed loudly.

"Man makes a fair point, in times of need a bed is only optional." Sirius winked at the tawny haired boy and in return the werewolf crawled over pushing Sirius into a sitting position so he could rest his head in his mate's lap. Sirius tickled his fingertips through the shaggy hair making Remus's eyes flutter blissfully every now and again.

"Anyway," James stressed looking at the two with humour in his eyes, "This is it then is it Sirius? This is home for you...you ready to make it on your own? I mean if you ever just feel that..."

"I understand your worry James but seriously, I can't fish off your parents forever no matter what. And...I feel good about this. I'm making it guys, I'm taking care of myself...with the help of the marvellous Marauders of course." He raised his bottle and the other three teenagers copied him to clash all the bottles together in a toast.

"I'll drink to that." Remus said and the four sipped their drinks.

All four looked round the otherwise bare flat that only that morning they had moved the boxes into and silently fell into their own worlds.

Remus glanced out the window to the darkening sky with a serene smile on his face. He'd already told his parents he was staying the night (his mum smirking at him suggestively as his dad blushed but still smiled) and he fully intended to help Sirius to christen the room as his...as theirs.

Looking back at the carpet he was sat on he threaded his fingers through the fabric, spreading his fingers then closing them again to trap bits of cotton in between them. Reaching behind him he grabbed his pillow and moved it into Sirius's lap so he could lie back again.

Chuckling Sirius rested his hand on Remus's neck, his thumb arching back and forwards so it created a semi-circle of sensation on the werewolf's cheek, a small moan escaping the other teenager. Remus reached a hand up to squeeze Sirius's knee lovingly.

"I'm going to ask Lily out this year." James said suddenly making them all jump as they looked at him quizzically.

"Um...James...when –haven't- you asked out Lily?" Peter said and laughing Sirius threw a pillow at the smaller boy's head. James scowled at his friend as he offered him his middle finger.

"No I mean...properly this year. No silly stunts or any gathering crowds. I'm going to behave this year and...I'll be the guy she needs this year." He said picking at the label on his bottle with his thumbnail awkwardly. Silence followed until Remus cleared his throat slightly.

"James, I don't know if you noticed but last year Lily –spoke- to you, hung –out- with you and treated you like a friend...be that guy again. Be yourself and I think you'll find that your feelings may not be as unrequited as you thought."

"You know something?" Sirius said looking down at the boy in his lap but Remus merely tapped his nose as he smirked wickedly.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies." He said evasively making Peter laugh but the other two fall into interrogation mode.

"Oh Na come on Moony, tell us if you know something!" Sirius said tugging his boyfriend's shirtsleeve impatiently.

"No, if James really wants this then he has to work for it...sorry mate." Remus said looking at his friend apologetically but James merely waved it off.

"Nah you're right." He sighed. "I don't get it really...I –should- be able to date any girl I like but everytime I try I can't help but think 'Lily has greener eyes then her' or 'That's not what Lily would've said'..."

"No Lily would say 'James you great prat, pull your finger out and get on with it!" Sirius quipped making Peter and Remus laugh as his best friend growled at him.

"Fuck you man," He said in slight amusement, "You two didn't exactly slide into it smoothly. If I remember rightly Remus cracked his head on the bed post before you two hooked up!"

"Hey...I did didn't I!" Remus looked at Sirius with a faint mock pout. "That hurt."

Sirius cooed a little as he rubbed the back of his lover's head making Remus purr a little. They kissed and ignored James's gagging noises as Peter sniggered.

"And now look at them...screwing anywhere possible!" Peter said with a shake of his head and a sigh, "Tragic."

"Your dress sense is tragic." Sirius said quickly after the ratty boy had finished talking and soon enough an all out pillow fight had broken out.

Remus managed to fall off to the side watching the other boys fight. He shook his head affectionately.

"Something's never do change."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius clicked the door shut after James had left (with a wink and a click of his tongue in support) and turned to find Remus looking around the empty room with a faint smile on his cheeks, pulling off his zip-up hoody. Sirius swallowed when he caught sight of the pale flesh of his lover's arms.

Remus let his smile widen a little as he felt Sirius's eyes on him. He pointedly didn't look at the other male for a while until even his teasing was torturing himself and he gave his mate a rather heated look.

Smiling wickedly he crooked his finger in a 'come hither' manner chucking his hoody away with his spare hand. Sirius obeyed obediently.

"Good dog." Remus teased and the darker teen growled lowly at him. Remus made as though to step forward but at the last minute simply gave his lover a torturing smile as he stepped back away from him with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Which room shall we christen first?" He said and Sirius moaned a little as he frantically glanced around the space of his flat.

"Kitchen." He said and Remus's smile grew wider.

"But Mr Black...people eat in there."

"It's my kitchen and I'll 'eat' what I like in there...off anything I want in there." He said his eyes darkening with undisguised lust. Remus, rather then answering, moved swiftly forwards and crashed his lips to his boyfriend's.

They both stumbled backwards into the open space that was Sirius's new kitchen. They only stopped when Sirius was pressed up against the counter with a sex-starved werewolf tautly pressed up against him.

He mumbled something into the mouth up against his so tightly and for a moment Remus opened his eyes to stare at the blue ones looking at him, lips still locked but unmoving. Then he pulled back with a slick sound and arched an eyebrow.

"What was that rather unintelligibly sentence?" He said in a low voice.

"I said, the draw handle is digging into my back." Sirius said with a lop-sided smirk and sure enough when Remus pulled him forwards slightly there was the offending handle.

"Well shuffle here then!" Remus said sliding him two feet to the left where there were no draws and instantly his lips were once again doing things to Sirius's mouth that he felt his knees go funny.

For a moment Remus simply kissed him then he did something that he was never really able to do before. It had suddenly it struck him at how easily it didn't bother him...he slid down the length of Sirius's body and after pulling the flies of the jeans down he looked up once before he moved his lips forward.

"Holy fuck!"

/'Indeed Sirius!'/ Remus thought, his mouth otherwise quite busy.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius lay back on the floor of the kitchen panting but he managed to peak an eye open when he felt the pressure of Remus straddling his thighs. Grinning ferally the werewolf placed both hands on his lover's chest to slide his shirt up and off.

"You don't give a man time to recover do you?" He asked with a slightly broken up voice and Remus shook his head slowly.

"I haven't really had a chance to play yet." He said and he leaned down to kiss Sirius's chest.

Sirius leant his head back once more and let out a rather loud groan as Remus placed searing kisses all over the heated skin of his abdomen. He alternated between pitiful moans and possessive growls as Remus watched all these reactions with his eyes tilted up to the blissful look on his lover's face.

"Get out of these." Remus said tugging on the waistband of Sirius's jeans and instantly the animagi began to shimmy out of the heavy material tugging his boxers down with it. Remus watched vaguely amused as he calmly pulled off his T-shirt and he pushed up so his rear wasn't resting on his hunches so he could lower his own trousers.

When both were unclothed Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's knees and pulled him back enough so that Sirius's backside was resting on his thighs. He watched as his darker mate arched slightly and he swallowed thickly.

"Floor first, counters later?" Remus said in an almost casual voice and after looking at his lover impatiently Sirius wrapped his legs around the leaner waist of the werewolf forcefully taking his lover into himself. Both gasped happily and Remus's smirk grew in size as he leant forwards to rest a hand either side of the eloquent face of Sirius Black, his long raven hair tangling in the tawny haired boy's fingers.

"Impatient puppy." Remus choked out before he slowly began to build up a pattern of movement between them. Sirius was beyond the point where he could answer and was currently biting the flesh of his hand to stop himself from becoming a screamer lover.

Remus closed his eyes tightly as one hand cupped Sirius's cheek roughly, feeling and allowing himself to become lost to the sensations tightening his body until it was as taut as a bow.

Nails scraped down his back as Sirius pushed his head back into the floor, neck and back arching as he let out a heavy loud moan and thrust up again. Remus opened his eyes again, the gold of his pupils more wolf then man at this point and watched with a wolfish grin as Sirius pressed the side of his face into the floor whilst gripping the werewolf's shoulders tightly.

"Remus!"

Both stiffened, backs arching as Remus's arms shook with the effort to hold himself up, Sirius's knees in no better condition as he pressed the flat of his feet onto the floor for leverage. Sirius gasped loudly as Remus released a shuddering breath until they could hold themselves up no more.

Remus collided with Sirius's chest heavily, panting for air and Sirius was sprawled underneath him with his arms spread out like angel's wings.

Both were rendered unable to speak for a few moments when the intake of oxygen was more important then the use of words. Eventually Sirius managed to swallow thickly before looking down at the top of his lover's head.

"So you said something about counters?"

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi

Thanks to:

Mirale Nic Draco: I felt that I had to answer yours first because...oh my god. This must be so hard on you...17? No one should...not at 17. I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am and please if you just need someone to I dunno, rant at, talk to, anything then seriously just write!

Kynny: Hey you, glad to see you liked it so much. I'll have to look into getting my stories scanned in huh?

Malfoyscutie: Lol hello again.

XXxPsycho-ChanxXX: Unfortunately I can't write them 'settling' into every room...can I?

Sev's Bitch: I bet you can't!

Sidhelady: Aye, I'll fix the chapter another time. Until then (Points up) am I still in trouble?

Guu-sama: Thank you, it's nice to be back!

Taykayo and Sirius: Lol, there you go, the chapter should hopefully be to your liking. Sorry about your dad though but it's true, you two are my favourite couple! Kind of watched your relationship develop (ah the days when Sirius was but a crush of yours!). Now look at you two, getting down and dirty (chuckles). And I agree, that Final Fantasy Advent Children looks amazing on the adverts.

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Like I said sixth year had run its course so we're ok!

Happo: Damn straight, can't get rid of me that easily!

Elrohir Lover: Ouch that sounds nasty! I hope you get better soon honey, don't want you limping for too long do we...I might have to call you Sir Limpsalot...(jk). And besides, we've all cried over a boy but like I said before, chocolate is the cure for everything (ask Remus!). But if he dumped you because you wouldn't sleep with him then sweetheart, even if you liked him he wasn't worth it. I'm proud of you, you didn't back down! Oh and a sloppy kiss to you too!

Saturndragon: Lol thank you!

NixixNox: All in good time my dear reviewer!

Adhara1: Really it's quite fun, watch the block squirm (continues to poke it with sticks)...passes the time (shrugs). Exactly what I thought about the sixth year, I mean Ethan Lupin has just been diagnosed with a brain tumour so I think moving a few months down the line is easier to bring lighter times back. And seriously man, I've turned a bright red at the idea of you calling people to say the next chapters up! You guys are amazing did you know that?

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Oh the possibilities indeed!

Seraphina Pyra: Oh good, I think that's what I was worried most about.

Avain: Ah this is all very good, nice to see the jump go down nicely!

Obviously Oblivious: Much love received and sending out!

Stasha Malfoy: Lol, is the above a good indication?

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Oh that's nothing! We recently got our phone bill through and usually our Internet bill is like £70 right? Well...since my brother's discovered porn it cost us...£421! But hey, if you're going to ring up the phone bill then that's the way to do it!

Callista Silverheart: Ah that's ok, I happen to know the pure hell of projects right now. I have three on going at the moment and I'm nackered from doing nine in the morning till nine in the night (I have to go straight to work after college, blaugh). That's why the chapters are up so late!

Sexy Pancake: Lmao ah isn't that the dream though, let everyone live? Unfortunately I want to keep to JK's writings which means all the parents go ( but maybe I can make it so it happens after graduation so you never have to read it here?).


	50. Belfast and London

Disclaimer: None of the recognisable HP characters are mine and no infringement is intended.

An: But firstly I'd like to say something to a reviewer called 'Rebel' regarding my one shot of Harry/Remus...You made me laugh with the pathetic ATTEMPT of rebellion in your comment. I'm sorry but 'WHITE POWER'? And 'Homosexuality is gross'? Then, may I ask, why would you read a story under the heading 'Romance/Angst' with Remus and Harry in the title? I think you were just looking for a fight and really, that's quite sad. If you can come up with a better critical comment then 'Your story is a badly written piece of faggotary' I'll listen to your views. Until then Homophobia is just not a good enough reason. Fuck off.

Oh and 1047 reviews suggests I may not be as shit a writer as you say I am!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 50 – Belfast and London

Really Harry I'm shocked that you even pretend to be embarrassed at the concept of your Godfather having a sex life...does he really strike you as the Monk type?

Do I?

I'd strongly suggest watching what you say next very carefully boy, least you forget I am a werewolf.

Good boy.

Besides, you'll like what happened next within my and the rest of the Marauders life right around then. Sirius and me decided to set up a double date...for your father and mother. They'd been exchanging letters all summer so we decided something needed to be done.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

Remus lay on his stomach on the floor of Sirius's living room cupping a bowl of popcorn closely to his chest, arm curled protectively around it. He watched as James paced a little back and forwards with his smirking Best friend following his steps.

"Listen guys, I get what you're trying to do but I've buggered this up for so many years that I think I'm beginning to chicken out of it. After knowing Lily like a friend I'm beginning to think having her only as a friend rather then someone who hates me is better then nothing."

Remus rolled his eyes in time to Sirius's exasperated sigh. He pushed himself up to sit on his hunches as he rested his hands on his bent thighs.

"Well that's a shame because I already sent a letter out to Lily asking if she'd like to accompany us on a double date with you as her partner..."

"WHAT! How could you guys do this to me? After everything we've been through and you screw up my final chance of being with this most wonderfully exciting girl and...

"...She said she'd see us on tomorrow at eight outside the Leaky Cauldron."

James stopped mid-sentence with his finger raised as though he was about to make another point but he abruptly shut his mouth and lowered his hand. Then he reached up and scratched at his head nervously.

"Oh...Um..."

"No need Jeremy, your heart felt gratitude and life long servitude is all the thanks we'll ever need." Sirius said sitting himself on the beanbag he had purchased for his flat where Remus then snuggled up against his legs comfortably.

The messy haired teen smiled sheepishly before swiftly folding his legs beneath him to sit himself down upon the floor. He twiddled his fingers together before looking help with a desperate glint in his eyes.

"You two are gay...gay men are mythed to have a great dress sense...help!"

Remus burst out laughing before tugging at his own faded green jumper.

"I highly doubt I'm setting the catwalk alight with my 'few Knuts short of a galleon' look." He said still chuckling and Sirius frowned a little at him.

"Doesn't matter, I usually have you out of them anyway." He said as he tugged the werewolf closer to him making the boy smirk before kissing the tip of his nose. Remus gently tugged at the bottom of Sirius's shirt though when he grinned at James.

"Padfoot however will make you stand out like a movie star."

"Yes well, nothing that drastic needs to be done. Sirius mate, can you do casual sexiness?"

"Prongs...I –am- casual sexiness!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily sighed as she looked at her wristwatch again nervously. After seeing that it really hadn't moved that much in the last 20 seconds she lowered her arm then crossed it. She fidgeted from one foot to the other and tugged at the hem of her skirt self-consciously. She's chosen to wear a metallic style green knee length skirt paired with back strappy shoes. As a top she wore an off the shoulder black jumper and wore her long red hair down.

"Lily DARLING!"

She jumped a little then laughed slightly when she looked to her left to see Sirius coming towards her, arms outstretched as he walked towards her with an exaggerated swagger. Once again he was dressed with the easy grace that came with being Sirius Black. He had a pair of black suede trousers on with buckled boots poking out from the bootleg cut. He had a black button down shirt on and he had partnered it with the leather jacket Remus had given him making him look very mysterious and enticing. She shook her head as she allowed herself to be swept into his arms and even played along by doing a French style kiss of each cheek.

"I take it Remus let you at the good stuff then? That's why you're so chippy?" She teased and he flapped a hand over his heart as though offended.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Evans?" He said in a camp voice and she laughed before hugging him properly making him chuckle lowly.

"Merlin I missed you and your ridiculousness."

"That isn't even a word!"

"It's my word."

"Oh well excuse me...dip me in the chocolate and throw me to the lesbians then."

Lily laughed loudly and squeezed him again.

"Careful Evans, I may think you're after Sirius and then quite frankly, We may have to have a rumble."

The girl giggled again when she turned around to find Remus smiling at her with his usual kind smile. He was dressed a little more subtly then Sirius but he was no less stunning in his bark brown cord trousers and white tunic like shirt. Over that he wore a simple brown Mack and had his hair tied back in an eloquent ponytail. They embraced also until she froze suddenly. Pulling back she let her jaw drop but also let it slip into a smile. Stood behind the werewolf was a very awkward looking James Potter and he looked...

...Gorgeous!

It seemed Sirius had dressed the boy in something resembling a fashion magazine model. He had a pair of jeans on that were slashed at the knees and slightly up the thighs given him a slight look of rebellion. He had a white button shirt on and over the top of that he had a pin striped blazer that had various patches of bands on the arms and one on the chest pocket sort of like a school crest only it had a phoenix there instead. His hair was purposely messy and it seemed that with the combined efforts of Sirius and Remus that they had temporally fixed James's vision for he was glasses free tonight. His hazel eyes stood out so much more and Lily felt her breathe catch a little.

"Wow...look at you James." She said with a little encouraging grin effectively affecting the other teenager to do so too.

"You too, you look um...well I mean you really...wow, hey." He finished lamely with an apologetic smile as she laughed. Shaking her head she manoeuvred around the other couple (who were now complementing each other with a series of heated looks and winks) and linked her arm with his.

Remus had to smirk at the proverbial 'deer in headlights' look on James's face then snorted in amusement when he realised how true that comment really was.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you." Lily whispered into James's ear and he instantly tried to do just that with a smile but instead he seemed to merely grimace instead. She laughed again as they all began to walk away from the pub and make their way into the low-lit streets of London.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus tapped the table in time with the music as he smiled and looked around the room. The couples on the dance floor were swinging around one another like their lives counted on it and Sirius was currently dancing with Lily in the centre of the room with sweeping twirls and twists. James was sat next to Remus looking a little nervous and jealous at the same time making the werewolf laugh.

"If it bothers you so much go ask her to dance!" He said and James shrugged a little as he continued to watch the couple.

"Can't dance...-you- ask him!" the messy haired teen retorted resulting in another fit of laughter to leave his friend.

"Potter...You're pathetic." Remus said matter-of-factly with a shake of his head. Chuckling again he stood and walked towards the two laughing friends.

"Forgive me but may I cut in?" Remus said with a bow and nodding Lily stepped back but Remus merely grinned before taking her hands and swung her round. She squeaked shocked before laughing and Sirius smirked.

He traipsed his way back to his now extremely sullen best friend making him roll his eyes as he gave the boy an indignant look.

"I'm the one that sleeps with other boys and yet you're more of a pansy then I am!" He said causing James to flip him off. Grinning sneakily Sirius grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up making James yelp before shoving him towards Lily.

Remus smiled before moving out of the way. Lily, catching on, caught the stunned boy and twirled him until she stood with her arms around his neck. James's eyes widened and automatically his arms went around her waist.

"You know considering you're my date I have yet to have a dance with you..." She said in a softer tone, smiling briefly as she watched Sirius and Remus go off behind them in a whisk of perfected dancing.

"Well...Um...it's just Er...Lily..."

"Yes?"

James stared at her a few moments before letting out a defeated sigh and smiled honestly at her.

"I suck at dancing to this kind of music." He admitted and Lily cocked her head before she took his hand in hers, placed it on her hip then placed her smaller hand in his larger one by his heart. After that she then placed her free hand on his shoulder, looking at the band on stage before then moving them slowly in a gentle circle.

James followed and let the music twist around the pair of them, sinking into it and letting his feet follow the soft song on their own.

/'I've got a ticket to the fast city,

Where the bells don't really ring,

Getting off the plane the cold air,

Rushes like bullets through my brains'/

"You're dancing's fine James." Lily said with a reassuring smile to which James returned it. He comfortably stepped a little closer and they let their hands that were linked so that Lily could fully encircle his neck and James her waist.

/' And I'm divided

Between penguins and cats,

But it's not about what animal you've got,

It's about being able to fly,

It's about dying nine times'/

"They're dancing." Remus whispered into Sirius's ear and the animagus grinned triumphantly while still gently turning with his boyfriend. He scowled briefly at a sneer some guy was sending their way but his blue eyes seemed to throw the man off a little enough to look away. Then he returned his attentions to his lover.

"Told you he would once he loosened up."

/'Walked on Broadway,

Going up to Falls,

Where the old man I used to know,

The paintings on the walls of release

Are colourful but they are no Matisse. /

The guitar strummed in time with the woman's calming voice before an accompany of violins broke in.

/'And I'm divided

Between penguins and cats,

But it's not about what animal you've got,

It's about being able to fly,

It's about dying nine times.

It's about being able to fly,

It's about dying on time. /

The music stopped and all the couples stilled their movements. Those still seated clapped quietly before the band started up again.

James looked down at Lily, petite and so right in his arms. He managed to muster a shy smile and Lily decided that she preferred this blushing honest James Potter to the arrogant 'born-with-a-silver-spoon-in-his-mouth' James Potter from years before.

"See," She said in a low whisper, "It just takes practice."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An: Song is (yet again) Katie Melua's 'Belfast'. Sorry, I'm obsessed with her recently. Shame to see that my Harry/Remus didn't go down so well but eh, you don't know until you try huh. And besides, my fellow writer friends and me had a good laugh at 'Rebel'. Tay, Sirius, Happo, Elrohir...feel free to call him what you will!

Thanks to:

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Aye, figured Remus should play top dog for a while lol

Malfoyscutie: LMAO Always nice to hear!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Heh, well anything with the pups is interesting lol!

Sev's Bitch: I bet you did you cheeky minx lol!

Saturndragon: They're boys...they're teenagers...yep, horny sums them up lol!

Adhara1: As if I could leave this baby lying! I'm now on chapter 51, when you get that far you have to keep going lol. Aye I originally planned to take it up to that fateful Halloween night but I really don't want to go through the whole depressing myself to make it work thing again so I think Graduation night is going to be it ladies and gents.

Rhiannan Star: Oh well (flaps hand) you flatter me lol. And how can anyone NOT love Kinky Remus!

NixiNox: Interesting just about sums it up lol!

Happo: Oh my god don't you just LOVE Squall? I wanted to meet a guy like that for years. And here's a good way to envision me...I look like Rinoa (nose and all) except my hair is blood red rather then black (at least that's what my friend says, not so sure myself lol). (Giggle snort) McAttie...I like lol!

Super Yam: Lol why thank you very much!

Obviously Oblivious: Love you!

Kynny: Rock and roll trouble! And once I work out how to work the bugger I'll send you the images!

Elrohir Lover: Ah it's my Elrohir (hugs and kisses). And I think I may join Micha on the ex-boyfriend hunt, you stick to your guns hun, only do it when you're ready! I'm sorry about your sister sweetie, that must be horrid but I'm glad you can see me like that! God how long since this all started out now? I've known you a long time lol!

Mirale nic Draco: It's never corny! I strongly believe that your loved ones never leave you, not really. If you can look back on a memory and still smile at it then your friend is still very much there. And lol, I hope the 'suggestively prompting through a story' thing works out on your girlfriend lol!

Callista Silverheart: Sucks doesn't it? Ah well, we get smarter and better experience behind us I suppose (flips through her prospectus) at least that's what it says in here (points to small print). And AW at the Cocker Spaniels, they sound adorable!

xXxPsycho-chanxXx: See now you're just putting evil ideas in my head lol (ponders).

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Yep, it was a whopper and yet hilariously funny too! And believe me, I am! 50 chapters...I NEVER imagined something like that let me tell you! Blessed Be!

Sidhelady: Good to hear it lol!

EmpressTryphosa: (blushes slightly) Well I do try lol!

Suzuka West: Oh we'll just wait for you (twiddles thumbs) lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-1047 Reviews...(dies)-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Finally

Disclaimer: None of the recognisable Harry Potter characters are mine. No infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 51 – Finally!

The night was no where near over, still young in fact and so we took full advantage of this!

Your parents were leaning closer and closer to the idea of courting which was more than plainly obvious to the rest of us. I believe Harry that this is around the time that James started becoming the man you hear so much about, laying to rest the fifth year version of him.

It makes one wonder though that if James had been able to see you that day, and had he seen the way you reacted to his bullying, would he have stopped earlier? I mean no one wants their own child to look at them with shame in their eyes after all.

Hmm? Oh yes sorry, I seem to have falling off track. A nasty little habit of mine, back to the story I should think.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

Lily leaned into James as they laughed, her arm linked through his as they walked side by side with Remus and Sirius. The strolled down the brightly lit streets of London where the traffic was just as active through the night as it was the day, various clubs booming out music as restaurants across the way played more Jazzy and Classical style music.

Lily giggled again then hummed a little to try and calm herself but it simply broke into more giggles. James was chuckling and Remus was laughing as Sirius continued his story.

"Seriously, this guy comes up, pinches Remus's arse –right- in front of me and said...oh what was it again Moony?"

"'Have we met before?'" Sirius clicked his fingers then turned back to the other two now snorting all over again.

"Cheesiest line known to all human and non human kind! Anyway, my wonderful boyfriend here simply sips his drink," Sirius did a mime of sipping his drink, "Cocks one eyebrow," Sirius did this also, "And after linking his arm around –my- waist he says 'Yes, that's why I stopped going there!'"

Lily covered her mouth as she snorted loudly in amusement and James threw his head back to laugh. The werewolf looked vaguely smug with himself as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sirius was chuckling at the image the memory brought up before hugging Remus around the neck tightly.

"Whose a witty little so and so then?" He said in a babyish voice as he kissed Remus's cheek until the werewolf was forced to push him away laughing.

"Get off you great mutt!"

The two began to bicker teasingly leaving James and Lily to gently calm themselves before they were only giving little chuckles every time their eyes met. They both flushed slightly but smiled all the same as they walked beside one another, James's hands shoved in his pockets and Lily with her arms crossed over her chest.

"It seems like an age ago that those two got together now." James muttered to her as the young male couple continued to act like an old married couple. Lily smiled as she nodded.

"Yes, I remember when Remus J. Lupin was a respectable young man with high morality goals. Now look at him... dating the school Bad boy, having sex at regular intervals and his sarcasm has reached to a new level!"

James cough-laughed into his hand and looked back at the girl to see her watching him with a twinkle in her eyes. He cocked his head slightly in question as he continued to smile.

"What?" He asked with a faint chuckle and the girl grinned almost evilly.

"I wonder...You and Sirius are what most students have come to consider the 'rebels'. If Sirius is having sex here there and everywhere, are you too?"

James spluttered a cough of shock before flushing brightly and clearing his throat. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked pointedly at the path they were walking up. Lily grinned almost triumphantly.

"Well it's not about...w-what I mean is that they're in an established...Um, I'm erm..."

Lily rested a hand gently on his arm as she chuckled a little. James looked at her, his cheeks now a rosy tint as he grinned sheepishly.

"It's kind of hard to have sexual experience if you don't exactly last longer then three weeks in a relationship." He said in way of an explanation making the girl cock her head this time.

"Why was that by the way? I mean I've been pissed off with you in the past but there is no denying that you're an attractive young man...why couldn't you make it stick, at least long enough for you to get laid?"

James flushed impossibly redder and picked up his pace but Lily had already caught his arm and was tugging him back. Remus looked between the couple, grinned and then pulled Sirius further on ahead, silencing his protests by pulling him to him forcefully to share a hungry kiss. Sirius soon stopped complaining.

"Come on James...why didn't you sleep with any of the willing girls sent your way?"

The messy haired teenager frowned a little at her shoes but eventually he slumped his shoulders as he sighed loudly.

"Because I didn't want to just sleep with anyone...it had to be someone I, I really wanted to be with." He said quietly and Lily smiled gently.

"But you've been chasing me for the better part of four or five years."

James didn't say anything but instead he looked up at her through his fringe. His hazel eyes were pleading her to stop this torture and also that she wouldn't cotton on to the very important fact that he had considered –her- to be the one he 'really wanted'.

Alas, Lily's green eyes lit up in recognition and after a moment she smirked lop-sidedly. She reached a hand up to cup his cheek so she could raise his face to look at her properly.

"Now there's something to boost someone's ego that's for certain." She teased and after a few tense moments James let out an airy laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hormonally driven pig aren't I?" He said and Lily shook her head affectionately.

"If you were a hormonally driven pig then you would've slept with any girl that had thrown herself at you. You however stuck to your guns waiting for that special someo..."

"You...lets not pretend that we don't already know it's you." James said a little snappily but soon looked apologetic afterwards. Lily continued to smile.

"I was just trying to save your face from going even redder then it is now. But like you said no use pretending. Are you saying though you would've gone your entire time at Hogwarts a virgin simply because I'm the one you wanted to shag?"

"Merlin, Shag is too crude a word but then 'Make love to' is too soppy as well." James muttered to himself but Lily felt her stomach do a pleasant squirm anyway.

"Oh and the answer to that is yes." James added and Lily grinned before uncrossing her arms to coax one of the boy's hands out of his pocket. She slid their fingers to link together before tugging him forwards to start walking again.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"What do you mean 'stuck to my guns'? What's a gun?"

Lily laughed loudly and on a spur of the moment she kissed James's cheek.

"You're too cute like that!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They had taken up residence sitting on a park bench in Hyde park but for the time being Sirius and Remus had claimed to need to go to the bathroom and had pottered off to the local toilets. They still hadn't returned after ten minutes.

"I have a feeling that those two are...-you know-." Lily said and followed it with a little whistle, click of her tongue and a wink of her eye. James laughed as she grinned mischievously.

"You Lily Evans are not as prudish as you make yourself out to be. I mean at school you're well behaved and all but tonight you've brought up my virginity, Remus's lack of virginity, Sirius's over-powering desire to take it from him several times and now suggesting that my two best friends are off having a bit of a ride in the local toilets!"

Lily laughed in an evil tone as she leaned back in her chair, fingers steepled as she looked sexily at the boy.

"All part of my evil plan Mr Potter! I secretly am a sex maniac and those two are my minions!" She cackled again as James watched her with an amused smile. Deciding to play along he leaned back and raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what am I exactly?" He asked in a teasing tone. Lily however fell into a more serious stance, the smile still present on her face as she simply looked at him searchingly.

"Depends...are you ever planning on asking me out again?" She said softly and he returned her gaze silently before a small lop-sided smile pulled at his lips. Turning his body to face her properly he ignored the thudding of his heart as he searched for the words he wanted to say. Some part of him felt like he was about to be rejected like he had been in the past but a bigger part was thrumming with excitement.

"Lily...would you go out with me?" He asked and Lily smiled before she rested her hand over his.

"I do believe I will." She said smiling and James's eyes widened before he let his jaw drop into a happy smile.

"Really?" He asked not quite believing but she chuckled as she nodded. He let out a breath as he leaned back against the bench, a hand on his forehead as he let out a shocked airy laugh. Lily giggled beside him making him look at her.

"Wow um...that was harder then when I tried before."

"Well that's the point, you meant it this time. And you have to work hard to get what you really want." She answered and James nodded vaguely still smiling.

"Traditionally this is where the boy kisses the girl." Lily said helpfully and James looked at her wide-eyed for a second before gulping.

"Yeah...guess it is. Wow, whew ok." He sat up properly and turned to face her, the red haired girl mimicking his movements so their knees bumped together. He took her hands in his and faltered for a moment to rub his thumbs over her soft skin. He looked at the smaller hands in his own and his heart gave a thudding leap as he looked back up at her. She had a gentle smile on her face and her hair was tucked behind one ear with a few strands falling forwards.

Reaching up he tucked the wistful hair back behind the ear as he shuffled closer.

"Just...don't laugh ok?" He said and she nodded.

"Promise." She said before leaning forwards and pushing her lips against his. Briefly his eyes widened but they soon fluttered closed as he leant into the kiss too.

It was chaste at first, lips resting against one another with slight movement but soon James felt the tip of her tongue slide across his lips, begging entrance. Not entirely sure what to do he granted her entrance and they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss. Their mouths moved almost lazily over one another's but James felt like there was a parade in his head, fireworks and all.

Lily could feel her stomach fluttering happily as she rested her hand over the curve of the boy's thigh. James's hand came to rest on hers and their fingers slid over to link again. She shifted closer to him and gently she pulled his hand to rest on her leg. She was so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realised she was dragging his slightly shaking hand up from her knee t her thigh, the skirt she was wearing riding with it until she felt the upper part of her thigh cool with the night breeze. Then she found, she really didn't care.

James thought he'd died and gone to heaven but then he wondered whether someone should feel this nervous in heaven. His hands were beginning to tremble even more so and he massaged her leg slightly earning a faint moan to leave the girl. His heart was now having a go on the flying trapezium.

"Well well well, it would seem that Miss Evans and Mr Potter need a chaperone when left together. I mean, look at that, and in public too!"

They practically jumped apart except they also tried to stay together at the same time meaning that James's hand simply jumped back as though burnt. They looked over Lily's shoulder to find Sirius grinning at them like a madman as Remus looked between the two with a knowing smile.

"Coming from you that's a little rich, you were gone an –awfully- long time...I do hope you used protection." Lily said smoothly straightening her skirt before taking James's hand back into her own. James however was concentrating on making the blood flow to his brain again.

Sirius smiled innocently as he put his hands up in 'don't shoot' manner.

"Why, whatever do you mean Lily?" He said sweetly and Remus shook his head amused as he stepped forwards to hold a hand out to the couple. Lily took the offered help to stand before snorting at James's bemused look. She tugged him up so he was pressed against her side and the boy smiled at her a little shakily.

"Whoa." He said and the other three laughed as Lily patted his head.

"Doesn't take much to please you does it?"

"Lets just say that in actually accepting to be my girlfriend you're hardly going to have to do anything to make me happy."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to:

Mirale Nic Draco: Lmao, love your T-Shirt!

Saturndragon: Lol, here's a nice Lily/James chapter and I'm glad you liked the Harry/Remus fic, I thought that had seemingly gone down hill (And I was so proud of myself for writing a long one shot too lol)!

Twilight-La-fae: Wow, way to boost my ego or what! Thanks and again Thanks lol!

Malfoyscutie: Why thank you, I really thought this guy would bother me but really he wasn't even really trying was he...or even she, you never know!

Sidhelady: That's because Sirius IS damn sexy in that outfit lol!

Avain: Now lookie here, James got more then dancing done in this chapter lol! And seriously, pick up Kate's CD (If you like Jazz of course, kind of redundant if you don't lol), you'll love it!

Sev's Bitch: (Grins), Good to hear it. Another one for the one shot, thanks!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: I really liked the idea of a double date so I pounced on it...kinda like how my cat is currently doing to my foot, OW!

XXxPsycho-chanxXx: I can't bring myself to hate James Potter so I had to write him becoming decent lol! And I agree, Homophobia is rather petty and disgusting!

Obviously Oblivious: (Hippy style) Feel the love man!

Kynny: It's Kynny! Woo lol! Glad you liked the chapter mate, bloody good fun to write! And thanks for the 'Rebel' comment...personally I can't believe the person ACTUALLY called themselves Rebel! You're hardly a Rebel if you say things like that, you're just incredibly sad in the end.

Happo: Oh I loved Squall; he had the moody, leather coat, floppish hair thing going for him. And I agree, Rinoa was a whiney git (He'd been better off with Zell lol). And thanks lol!

Rhiannan Star: Like I said, if someone who apparently hates homosexuals reads a story with the headings 'Romance' and 'Harry/Remus' in it then they're one of two things...1) Bored and looking for a fight which is the saddest thing in the WORLD or 2) Secretly gay but can't stand the idea and so backlash at anything remotely homosexual to save face. How much do you want to bet 'Rebel' was a group of lads sat around a computer screen pissing themselves at their 'oh so witty' review? But other then that, glad you liked the chapter lol!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Ooh that CD sounds nice (I love acoustics), I'll have to go hunt for that!

Kuri Raikou: Wow you must've been there for HOURS! I'm glad you did read though, it's always nice to see a new name to talk with (Unfortunately I'm a chatter box lol). And as for your question of the Lily/James kiss (points up) TADA! I have to agree, Ethan's chapters are some of my favourites that I've written if the most trying (But I think someone read them and came away with something, I certainly know I did writing them). And 'Before I'm Dead' (Gasps and Dies) I love that song! I had to add it in like that so whenever I hear it I can smirk and think 'Sexy scene' lol! And like always, thanks, you've really made my day (Blows a fat kiss).

Elrohir Lover: Elro, DARLING! Aye, if memory recalls you were straight in at Little Wolf but it was the days of 'Nice chapters', now look at us! Natter about anything we do lol! (Grins at kiss) I feel all lovely now, I've got my very own cyber Big brother lol! I agree, I reckon we'd be kick ass friends and Elrohir...I was practically CALLED a Goth most of my life. Look in my draws and you'll find clothes of black, black, black, RED, black, black, A bit of purple lol. I mean I'm not a Goth, I just go for simple clothes (With the odd Corset, I'm more of an art student with the holey jeans and black knitwear jumper) but I love the fact that Goths are their own people, more power to them I say! And more power to you of course! Micha...Good luck on your hunt, you have my blessings!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! OH MY GOD, that song is amazing isn't it! If there's one thing about Katie then it's that once you hear one song you're HOOKED! And thank you, I'll tell you this, I NEVER imagined hitting over 500 reviews, let alone doubling it!

Adhara1: That line is on a T-Shirt that I really want. There's another one that says 'For Every Animal you don't eat, I'm going to eat three!' Cruel...but funny lol! And I have to say it...'Rebel'...WORST possibly name to use to be taken seriously!

LupinLover42: LMAO, hi welcome to the fold lol! I have to agree, I'm beginning to forget what I wrote, it was SO long ago! But I hope you like the future chapters too!

Elrohir and Happo: GO KICK ASS! Gay guys rock, don't take no shit!

Woelfin-akhuna: Ok got to say, considering English isn't your native tongue you are DAMN good at it! I remember when I had to learn German in High School and I was TERRIBLE at it (You would shake your head in shame at me, seriously). But it's good to hear you like the story! And oh my god, I LOVE Aphrodisiac! That song always makes me dance around the room!

Sirius'Girl23: I imagine it did, 51 chapters is a LONG time! I love adding in the real world elements as it really brings it together, so it's good to hear you appreciate it!

Suzuka West: LMAO (Hurries)!

Severus's Bane: Well when you get to here, WELCOME! Lol, Thanks for taken the time out to read all this, I know it must be very long!

Guu-Sama: Takes more then writer's block to bring me down!

Peyn: Oops, sorry love lol!


	52. Trust the Girl

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine and no infringement is intended. No money is being made either.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 52 – Trust the Girl

Sirius loved to let rip into your parents at every opportunity he got. Unfortunately your mother was just as willing to turn his comments around enough to make me blush!

You know I sometimes wonder if Sirius and Lily were related, they're relationship was very big brother and little sister. James and me were left to cringe in the corner as they used each of us as their ammunition.

After that though Lily was the adopted little sister to us Marauders and even stayed over at Sirius's with us (She always told her parents she was sleeping over at a girlfriend's house of course).

In fact I remember one specific time when we truly accepted your mother as one of us...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

Sirius shook out the large quilt again before placing it in the center of his living room floor. The minute it was settled James, Lily, Remus and Peter dived onto it making the animagus scowl.

"Hey, leave a guy some space will you!" He complained planting his hands on his hips but smiling when Remus reached up to tug him down with him. He nestled himself so he was straddled over the werewolf comfortably.

"Exhibitionist much?" Lily said quirking an eyebrow and Sirius smirked wickedly as he leant back provocatively. Remus hissed in a breath through his teeth as he grinned.

Lily laughed before giving Sirius a challenging look. Seductively she looked over at James who smiled sweetly at her before allowing himself to be pushed backwards into the duvet. She then crawled over James's lap to lean forwards pressing her chest tightly against his as she hugged him. The boy gulped as he looked at Remus pleadingly. Remus merely shrugged as he grinned.

"Are you challenging me Evans...or is it Potter now?" Sirius asked in a lilting voice.

"I'll get back to you on that one and yes, I do believe I am." She retorted making Sirius laugh loudly.

"Um, not wanting to kill the mood but I kind of feeling out of place in this orgy!" Peter said raising his hand as though he was in class but had a vague smile on his face.

"You're not the only one feeling a tad uncomfortable Wormtail mate!" James said as he leant back on his hands, Remus mimicking the position.

"Right then Evans, for Peter's sake should we put aside this little competition that you know you'll lose anyway for now or shall we screw it...and then screw them?" Sirius asked and Remus swallowed as he shut his eyes wishing he were anything but a hormonally driven teenager right now.

"What an immature thing to say...but you're right, I'll happily put this aside for now as I think James is feeling a little unsettled...well, I say James is but little James is popping up for a visit."

"Ok! This game ends now!" James said blushing to his roots as he lifted the girl from his lap and placed her to one side. Sirius, Peter and Remus however were laughing along with Lily.

"James Potter, and in my flat too!" Sirius said chucking a pillow at him.

"Fuck you." James said good-naturedly throwing the pillow back.

Remus watched the scene as he relaxed back into the side of the sofa that Sirius had recently gotten cheap from the newspaper. He closed his eyes briefly smiling when he could hear the obvious sounds of James and Sirius scuffling then opened them quickly when he felt a head nestle into his lap. Looking down he found Lily grinning up at him like a cat prompting a smile from himself.

"Hey you." He said with a chuckle and she waved enthusiastically.

"Hey!" She returned. After a few moments of contemplative silence she sat up again with an amusedly curious face.

"Why do you guys call yourself Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail?" She said lightly.

All movement stopped as they all looked at her nervously. Peter, James and Sirius all looked at Remus quickly as the boy turned a little paler before glancing back at the now slightly confused Lily. She looked to each boy quizzically feeling that she had stepped into something she really hadn't expected.

"Um...guys? Are you ok?" She asked slowly and again all eyes turned back to Remus. She turned her head to him, her eyes on James following a minute later as her agile mind began to realize that they were asking the silent boy's permission.

Remus let out a shaky breathe as he wrung his hands together. He looked at Sirius with an almost childlike look prompting him to crawl over to his boyfriend, slipping an arm around his shoulder as he let out a deep sigh.

"I think you can tell her Rem." Sirius said and now Lily was beyond confused, she was a little scared.

Nodding Remus looked at her silently before reaching forwards and with trembling hands took hers. James settled beside her ready to offer either an explanation or support.

"Seriously guys, you're beginning to freak me out." Lily said quietly.

"Lily, um...look..." Remus started but his voice seemed to crack and break off. Taking the reigns Sirius looked directly at her.

"Listen Lils, The reason I'm called Padfoot is because I'm an animagus...Dog, by the way." He said promptly and at first Lily stared at him before letting out a shaky laugh.

"Ok, now you're just taking the mickey out of me, come on, you can tell me anything just don't make stuff up."

Sirius looked at James who reached a hand up to rub Lily's shoulder reassuringly. Sighing Sirius stood, closed his eyes and after a minute heard a gasp. Opening his eyes he let himself adjust to the black and white vision of a canine.

"Bugger!" Lily said jumping up and backing away slightly from the bear-sized dog not in fear but in surprise. After a moment of staring she burst out laughing.

"Well I knew you didn't abide to the rules but..." She broke off into more laughter a little higher then usual. Remus wondered if it was bordering on maniac laughter.

Sirius changed back and stood offering his hands out in peace.

"You ok?" He asked and the girl was staring at the floor as she thought, a faint crease between her eyebrows. After a minute she looked up at James.

"Prongs...What...James, what're you? No, wait, show me instead!" She asked quietly and James looked at Sirius a little cringe worthy.

"I'm a little bit bigger then Sirius's dog Lils."

"I don't care, I need to see! You and I...please..." She said grasping his shirtsleeve pleadingly and for a moment he stared at her before he let out a sigh, kissed her then stepped back. Like Sirius he concentrated until a proud Stag stood in his place. He pawed the ground a little nervously as she reached her hand to her mouth in shock. Then she lifted a trembling hand to touch his deer face, stroking gently down his neck and then reached up with her other hand to stroke the otherside. She brushed her hands over his face lovingly.

"Prongs..."She whispered then let out a shaky happy giggle as she continued to stroke him. James stepped forwards and she slipped her arms around his neck. He changed back still in her arms to return the embrace.

"I'm a rat." Peter said and Lily looked over at him. "I'm not as big as these two but...I'm a rat."

Lily smiled as she nodded, Peter changing into the tiny form making her laugh as he ran in a circle once then changed back. Then she finally turned to Remus who still looked nervous.

"And what about you Rem?"

Remus looked a little upset and Sirius moved back towards him. Confused once more Lily looked at James for an explanation.

"I'm not an animagus...T-These guys they...well it was for me, why they learnt and...it was for me because..."

Moving out of James's arm the girl stepped carefully towards the now trembling boy as he tightened the grip his hands had on each other. He looked up when he felt soft hands on his shoulders.

"Lily I'm a werewolf."

A heavy silence hung in the air as no one moved. Time seemed to stretch impossibly longer until Remus let out a somewhat disgruntled but frightened breath.

"Please Lily say something!" He pleaded and some part of him took hope from the fact that her hands were still on his shoulders.

"I...its...Oh my god! I can't believe I never saw it before!" She said slapping a hand to her forehead startling all four boys. "Absences, tiredness, your somewhat peculiar but lovely shade of eyes..."

"Hey, boyfriend stood right here!" James said and Lily waved his sentence away. Turning back to Remus she hesitated not sure how the boy would take it but in the end threw caution to the wind and hugged him tightly. Startled momentarily Remus stiffened before letting out a sigh of relief and returning the hug.

"I get it now, Moony I get it!" She said and she seemed excited as she pulled back, grinned at him then pulled him close. She pulled back again and looked seriously at him.

"I don't care do you hear?" She said and he nodded. She hugged him to her then pulled back again.

"And if I had the guts to break the law then I'd do what these guys did too, you know that?" Laughing Remus nodded before being hugged tight to her again. Then she frowned briefly as she pulled back once more.

"Hey, hold on a minute...-why- would being an animagus help you at all?"

"Werewolves don't attack other animals." James said from the side. Lily took in the information before smiling.

"Oh...cool!"

"Well I don't know about everyone else but I could kill for some alcohol right now, back in a jiffy I'll find it!" Sirius said running off into the kitchen as Remus and Lily shared another smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What a night huh?" Sirius said as he tugged on his T-Shirt that he wore for bed. Remus looked up from his place already snuggled into the double bed in Sirius's bedroom nodding. Everyone else was camping out in Sirius's living room.

"She took it better than I thought." He admitted as Sirius crawled in beside him kissing his cheek.

"I think she was more intrigued by James being a Stag than you being a werewolf you know."

"I bet she's got him changing again already." Remus said chuckling.

Sirius chuckled along with him as they both reclined backwards to lie down in the bed.

"I wonder what she'd have been..." He mused aloud prompting Remus to look at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" Sirius turned his head to look at his lover.

"Lily, what would she had been if she was an animagus?"

Looking up at the ceiling Remus thought quietly for a moment. He shrugged after a minute looking back to his boyfriend.

"A doe? To go with James?"

"Nah, you can't choose your form and Lily doesn't strike me as very Doe like. She's more like a Wildcat, Tiger maybe?"

Remus laughed as he imagined a huge tiger nuzzling up to James's Stag.

"Well we always said she'd eat James alive."

"You should've become a comedian." Sirius teased as he laughed.

"I know, I know, my skills are wasted on you guys."

"Could earn us billions."

"We'd never have to go hungry again."

"Well then, we're sorted aren't we?"

Chuckling deeply Sirius leaned over to share a kiss with a still smirking Remus.

"Always were love."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks to:

Saturndragon: Lol, the Harry and Cara Sims are quite popular it would seem! And thank you, on both accounts!

Kuri Raikou: Thank you for the comments about Little Wolf and Autumn Skies, kind of funny don't you think that this is the prequel and it's like twice the size of those two! I agree, it was fun to play with another couple for a while!

Prisoner-of-Sirius: Lol sorry that it takes so long sometimes, my College has swamped me with project after project (is beginning to hate Henri Cartier-Bresson)!

Twilight-La-Fae: I agree, The Lion King is a –fantastic- movie with songs that get stuck in your head! And hehe, maybe I shall have to write what happened in the bathroom...BUT I won't Mwhahahahah! Depends how much you all want it lol! Oh, and ego very much so boosted lol!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Aye, it's fun to play heterosexual some times lol!

Mirale nic Draco: Wow that has to be the LONGEST time for James and Lily to get together lol! And I'm sure Emmeline will be well received seeing as she's an OC rather then a Mary Sue!

Avain: Jazz is amazing, Swing too! I'm an old lady trapped in a young woman's body lol! Why? Because life likes to make things interesting lol! And don't even ask about me going out and kissing people the other day...it was bloody good fun lol!

Malfoyscutie: Yikes, I'm sorry to hear about that. I don't know what I'd do if my friend did that. Luckily the only one that knows I write slash thinks it's funny in a good way, she'll be like "Callie! You horny blight!"

Sev's Bitch: Damn straight lol!

Sexy Pancake: Aye I know what you mean. With Remus and Sirius they can be as horny as they like, they're boys but I have to pace myself with Lily and James. James being meek kind of just happened, he was supposed to start cheering but then I thought it would be funnier if after all those years of arrogance he turned out to be shy...kinda like Harry really!

Woelfin-Akhuna: Well feel proud, it is very good. I wouldn't have realized if you hadn't told me! Tell your English teacher that an English person said that lol! Aye I tried learning German and I did ok but it was the harder stuff like male and female meanings, the three 'the's' and stuff like that! Hope you like Little Wolf!

Kynny: Rebel is a far and distant memory as long as I'm concerned, git face that he/she/it was! Glad you liked the chapter though!

Elrohir Lover: Feel proud of me...I came out to my best friends as Bisexual this weekend! And you know what? They hugged me, told me they loved me and would never care about something like that! I feel so free! But anyway, yeah I get called a Goth every now and again (I think it's when I wear things like my Corset lol). I'd definitely describe myself as a more Medieval Goth if we're going to categorize me as one. But I'm happy to wear a pair of jeans and knitted jumper too so I think it all depends on my mood for the day. Oh and hey to Micha too!

Pippinsmyhobbit: I KNOW! IT'S SO COOL!!!!

Happo: I totally understand and I'm just glad you liked the James/Lilyness!

Rhiannan Star: Probably looking for a fight, no one Gay is that harsh about themselves lol! I've never understood when people do that either because some people get really down about it...I have you lot to remind that one out of plenty it nothing! And FINALLY!

NikiNox: Aw thank you!

Adhara1: (Grins evilly) Maybe there was, maybe there wasn't, I shall never say! And lol, those T-shirts rock!

Tracy-Lou: Lo, thanks very much!

XXxPsycho-ChanxXx: LMAO what a random review!

Callista Silverheart: I imagine they are (classes I mean). I mean College is killing me; University must be murder on you! And aw at your puppies, makes me want to hug one even after a dog ran at me today, shook itself so mud went everywhere and therefore made me muddy for work...safe to say I wasn't a Dog's best friend then lol!

Obviously Oblivious: Why thank you!

Suzuka West: Lol nothing wrong with dancing (Starts herself)!

GryffRavHuffSlythendor: Hey, I know this name! And thanks lol!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! You've just described my idea of heaven! And ah don't worry about it; I'm ALWAYS supposed to be doing work lol! And honey you're making me blush lol! Blessed Be!

Jenna: Lol Lily is an animal! That means you are too! Rrrrr! I wish I had a set of Marauders (Minus Peter of course).

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Lol lots of nice sing references for me there! And wow, you really know how to make a girl feel special don't you? But here we are, sorry it took a while to get up!


	53. Do it in Style

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter Characters are mine and no infringement is intended. This is purely done for my enjoyment and no money is being made from this.

Ok, I've just watched '101 Dalmatians' and does anyone else think that Roger (Pongo's 'pet') could SO be Remus Lupin?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 53 – Do it in Style

We talked to Lily and convinced her not to tell Dumbledore about their forms. We weren't entirely sure how the Headmaster would take it and really I felt bad enough as it was having to lie to the man, I'm not sure I'd been able to handle seeing disappointment in those wise eyes.

We were right though, your mother was very much more intrigued about James being able to become a Stag than me being a werewolf. That didn't mean she didn't care of course, oh no of course not. That is where you and your mother are very similar Harry, you both never judge by what everyone else says but wait until you can come up with your own decision.

Did I ever thank you in your third year by the way?

...For what?

Harry for so many things! For not flinching away from me when Hermione told you what I was, for not...I don't blame Ron of course but for not throwing everything you knew about me away simply because my name had the word 'werewolf' attached to it. No Cara, Ron doesn't care now of course, I think he was just shocked.

Anyway, thank you, so much for just...thank you, it was nice to see a familiar pair of Green eyes not judging me.

See, you even have her smile.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

Remus clicked his trunk shut, sitting on it to hold it down and when he sat up straight again he wiped his brow as he let out a relieved breath. He rolled his sleeves up to cool down a little and leant forwards resting his elbows on his knees as he closed his eyes blissfully. Brigit Lupin walked in carrying a tray with a glass of orange juice, two teas and a plate of biscuits smiling at her son as he looked up at her.

He returned the smile and moved off of his trunk to sit cross-legged on the floor, his mum sitting herself into a wing chair in his room. He curled up resting his head in her lap at her feet and smiled up at her again.

"Hey Mum." He said and she ruffled his hair affectionately as she cradled a cup in her hand.

"Hey little one, are you all packed?" Remus nodded and she stroked her fingers through his hair again.

"Yeah, which means it's just you, me and dad now."

"Oh good, I always hate having to give you up to Hogwarts, it gets kind of lonely around here with Misery Guts as company." Her voice was teasing and as a cough sounded from the door her eyes darted over to it. She grinned innocently as Ethan Lupin entered the room looking only slightly tired as he nestled himself into the other chair in the room.

"At least I'm not the neurotic cleaner." Ethan grumbled back but a smirk was pulling at the corner of his lips.

"Now, now children, play nicely." Remus said as he pushed himself up onto his knees to grab his orange juice and his dad's tea to hand to the man.

"Ta," Ethan said as he was handed the hot drink and sipped it humming in contentment, "So you all done?"

"Yep."

"Good lad." Ethan said stroking his hand through his son's hair like Brigit had. Remus smiled proudly and nestled himself so he was sat between his father's feet.

"How's Sirius finding his new flat, bless him?" His mum asked after a minute of companionable silence.

"Oh he's still trying to make a balance of teenage rebellion and adult maturity work. It's very odd to look on one wall and see a framed poster of the 'Sex Pistols' and some new band he's discovered, 'the Stranglers' I think..."

"The what?" Ethan chuckled and Remus shrugged as he shook his head.

"Don't ask me, he'd the Punk rocker! Anyway, you have them on one wall then look onto the coffee table and there are Bills and Lists...very confusing."

Ethan laughed as he ruffled his son's hair making Remus give a 'Hey' as he tried to sort his hair back out. Brigit watched the two with an affectionate smile on her face.

"How're you feeling today dad?" Remus said in an almost serious tone as he turned around to look at the man. Ethan for a moment pursed his lips but eventually smiled an almost sad smile.

"Tired, but nothing much more today. The Doctor says that my headaches getting worse is expected but it's not entirely unbearable."

After a moment of simply looking at his father Remus laid his head back to rest on his father's knee trying to ignore the ache that always tugged at his heart when this kind of conversation came up. He dug around in his mind trying to find a conversation to bring up to draw them away from this line of thought.

"Lily knows about me." He said quietly and his father's fingers stilled in his hair before starting up again.

"And how did she take it?" Brigit said a little worriedly. Remus raised his head so his father's hand slipped to his cheek as he smiled.

"She said she didn't care, hugged me and all."

Both parents visibly relaxed as they smiled back at the now grinning Remus.

"Good." Ethan said again before taking another sip of his drink.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Remus, move your arse mate!"

Remus laughed as he pushed his trolley over to the train door, James leaning out of it grinning like a cat that had been at the cream. Lily's hair looked a little rumpled so Remus decided that maybe he didn't want to really know.

He looked over his shoulder again and after catching his parent's eyes once more he waved enthusiastically. They returned it, Brigit again dabbing her eyes as she maintained a happy smile. Remus tried not to linger on the heavily tired bags under his father's eyes.

"Here mate, I've got this side, help us along a bit." James grabbed the otherside of Remus's trunk and together they hauled it onto the train. Lily didn't help physically and insisted she was there as 'emotional support' before she grinned devilishly...almost better than Sirius's 'innocent' smirk.

"Where's Sirius?" Remus asked as he thought about this and looked around whilst following the couple into an empty compartment. Shrugging James fell back onto the wall chair and propped his feet up against the one opposite. Lily nestled next to him stretching out across the chair and rested her head on James's stomach. Remus sat across from them leaning forwards slightly with his hands clasped together.

"Dunno mate, said last night that he had to sort something out with a mate of his. Personally I didn't know that he had any other mates than us."

They all looked at the door when it opened but it was Peter who entered, waving and squidged in beside Remus. Sighing and feeling a little guilty at wishing it had been Sirius and not Peter Remus fell back into the chair.

"Relax Remus, Sirius will be...oh...dear..." Lily started but she sat up and looked out the window. The three boys followed her line of vision to see the train station moving away. Remus jerked up suddenly.

"We're moving, and Sirius isn't here! We're moving, does the driver know we're moving?"

He jumped up and first pressed his face up against the glass to check that, yes, the train station was indeed moving away before he turned and pulled open the compartment door suddenly looking both ways. Sirius was nowhere in sight.

"Bugger, Bugger, Bugger..." He chanted as he left the compartment to quickly run up the corridors and scan each other compartment on his way but as it turned out Sirius Black was nowhere on the Hogwarts Express.

"Bugger!" He said and just as he turned he heard Lily scream. Turning quickly he sped back towards the room and as he did he could hear the scream turn into laughter as it joined in with James's full belly laughs. Peter's little squeaks of laughter could be heard and he quickly joined them...

...What he saw made him stop all movement before he clutched his stomach as he laughed.

Sirius Black was next to them grinning...on the otherside of the glass mounted upon a shining Black Motorbike. He waved at Remus who ran at the window and tugged it down to open it. Wind gusted in making Lily squeal as her hair went everyway and Remus grinned as he slightly leaned out. Sirius smirked.

"Hey, how's it hanging?" Sirius yelled casually, his black hair whipping around him as he kept his hands on the chugging motorbike to keep it steady. Remus knew he should be berating him but he couldn't find the energy...and he kind of liked the daring of his boyfriend at doing such a thing. Some little part of him was smug at the fact that Sirius was wearing the coat he'd brought him again.

"Sirius...You're crazy did you know that?" Remus shouted over the wind. Sirius's grin merely grew.

"Wanna ride?"

"Oh my God Sirius you can't be serious!" Lily piped up but her worry was over-ridden by her laughter. James was in hysterics by now so he was no use to anyone.

Remus looked between the girl and Sirius a couple of times, chewing his bottom lip as he thought and he could feel a rush of daring and adrenaline fill him up. Looking back at Sirius he shrugged.

"Sure."

"Remus!"

"Go Moony!"

"You can't be serious!"

"No he isn't, I am!"

Grinning and rolling his eyes at Sirius's badly over-used pun he gripped both sides of the window and hauled himself up so he was crouching in the windowpane. Lily made little worried noises as she and James held onto the werewolf carefully helping him to stay still as Sirius pulled the bike closer.

Sirius slowly moved the purring vehicle closer carefully and after a moment he looked up and released one handlebar to hold out a hand. Still smiling Remus took it and after taking a deep breath he all but jumped out the window and with Sirius's help landed behind his boyfriend. Lily and James clapped and there was a rush of excitement in Remus's stomach when he looked back at them inside the train.

He hugged Sirius tightly around the stomach and breathed in the scent of leather happily.

"Remus!"

He looked back at Lily and grinned when he saw her holding out his Mack for him. He grabbed it and after skillfully placing it on he went back to hugging Sirius.

"We'll see you girls later!" Sirius called and as Remus threw his head back to laugh they sped off to the side slightly so they could still see the train but not be obvious.

"Sirius, you're one crazy mother-fucker, you know that?" Remus asked good-naturedly.

"Says the man who just jumped out of the window of a moving train!"

Laughing again Remus pulled himself closer to the warm body in front of him and he could feel the sharp sting of the wind on his cheeks but he didn't care. He felt reckless, he felt rebellious and he felt free.

"You know I love you right?" He yelled again.

"Yes!"

"Good!"

Sirius looked over his shoulder slightly and when their eyes met they both burst out laughing before Sirius turned back to face the way.

Briefly Remus closed his eyes and let himself simply –feel- everything around him and knew that this would definitely be a very powerful memory to use if he ever came across a Dementor.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: I made two friends on the bus today, woohoo to me! Christmas shopping, uniting people everywhere to grumble at the depletion of money LMAO!

Thanks to:

Saturndragon: (Jaw drops)...Cara...burned...alive...dead...need...to sit...down...

Woelfin-Akhuna: Lol so you should be! Hey, Lily as a bird, that would be amazing. I've always been curious as to what Harry would be; he strikes me as very cat like. As for the German thing I'm British so our main languages in school are English, French and German. Lol ah I know the feeling, we're allowed to drink at 18 too but we're legally allowed to get drunk in our own homes from the age of 5! We don't, we just can lol! I'm going to Florida on my 18th Birthday though so I'll go from one country being able to legally drunk to then not being allowed to drink, (pouts)!

Sidhelady: (Takes a bow), Well I do try lol!

xXxPsycho-ChanxXx: Oh but it would be fun though wouldn't it! Hmm (contemplates random smutty chapter) LMAO!

Mirale Nic Draco: (Runs screaming from the Mary Sues)! LMAO (adds little tally mark to Cara Lovers) Yah! As for your friend, SORRY MIRALE'S FRIEND! I didn't mean for it to be so long...I didn't know I could WRITE so bloody long!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: Ah I felt that if she got it straight away then she'd be like Hermione smart and I don't picture as nearly as psychotic (I mean that in a loving way)!

Malfoyscutie: Ah I don't think I could get my friends hooked on slash but my friend does read mine every now and again to say 'That was so cool' or something (Hugs Lei). And lol, good shooting on the ex thing, one of my Ex boy's is gay too! I think I turned him LMAO!

Jenna: I bet you can find a questionnaire that does that somewhere; you can find ones for slash couples! I thought it was funny; I did it because I found it and thought 'what the hell', want to know who I got? ...Remus/Harry LMAO! Irony!

Avain: Personally I'd think that despite the fact your friend is a werewolf you'd find the fact that your boyfriend turns into a bloody gurt big deer a little more intriguing. As for random hugs and stuff, see the AN, I made friends with people on the bus! And I sang along with some kids singing 'The Wheels on the Bus...'!

Elrohir Lover: Hehe, I let my sister know too now...I think, I'm not sure if she believes me lol, maybe she thought I was kidding (shrugs) ah well, she still loves me lol! So (hugs Elrohir) Yah for me, not fully Gay (that crown still belongs to you) but more than happy for the girls too lol! I think the girl I kissed though had a mouth ulcer because I have a bitch of one LMAO!

Prisoner-of-Sirius: Sirius and Lily, evildoers' lol!

Adhara1: Yep, this story has needed a feminine touch! OH and their going to Hogwarts in this chapter, the past ones have been over the summer holidays. Sorry for the confusion...Cookie? (Holds out tin).

Happo: Ah Italians are always hot, it's like their birthright! And I agree, you are mad but that's why we love you!

NixiNox: (Sighs) Ah it feels good to be loved up!

Rhiannan Star: Sirius would be in my Jeans front pocket, Remus in my breast pocket, James in my back pocket and Peter on the sole of my shoe! I hate pricks but ah well, what's past is past! A Dove, now that's an interesting idea!

Callista Silverheart: I think a lot of us are finding classes hard; my sister is looking unhealthily depressed by them. Aye, I knew College was the same for University for you guys, kind of throws me off sometimes because I'm in college but for you guys that's like...what, Senior High-school or something.

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: I feel honored, seriously. You guys always know how to make an author feel good, did you know that?

Sexy Pancake: Glad I met your expectations then my dear (bows low) anything for my fair readers!

Kuri Raikou: (Contemplates further on smutty chapter lol...)

Kynny: It's YOU! Lol, thanks mate, Glad you liked the chapter!

Obviously Oblivious: Aye I agree, how Lily knows this stuff is amazing because when you think about it you don't associate the fact that the guys are animagus because Remus is a werewolf do you? Otherwise that would be like saying every animagus in the world knows and tries to help a werewolf, which we all know, isn't true.

Sev's Bitch: (Hugs) Thanks!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Aye, right now though I'm getting into my 70's Marauder mode by playing the Stranglers behind me ('Golden Brown' is an amazing song)! And of course I'll keep going, try and stop me lol! Blessed Be!

Karasu32: Never put yourself down! If you read my Little Wolf story you'll find like a million spelling mistakes! Just keep writing and never let anyone put you down! Thanks for reviewing as well!

Tiffany-Thomas: 2 Months...wow, long time lol! And Good luck on your R/S story, they are such an interesting couple to write for, believe me you can take them almost anywhere!

Anthony Markum: I understand it may be a while till you see this but thank you for your comments! And HEY Another Brit, we seem to be slimmer on here than I thought you know! Not saying I don't love the rest of you guys (Big kisses to everyone)!

Dollface786: Aye that's what fiction is for lol!


	54. Home Again

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine and no infringement is intended. Plus no money is being made from this.

AN: For those readers who haven't read 'Little Wolf' or 'Autumn Skies' let me explain who Cara Faolan and Little Sirius is. Cara is the male werewolf husband to Harry Potter and 'Little' Sirius Potter-Faolan is their adopted son who they were allowed to take on due to the fact he too suffers from Lycanthroapthy. Just to clear up some things for some readers! Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 54 – Home again

Don't look at me like that Harry, I'm sure there are a lot of things kids who don't think their parents would do some of the things they more than likely did.

Well yes I suppose jumping from the window of a live train was a little stupid but then again so is flying an enchanted Ford Anglia to School is as well, or maybe so is taunting a Hungarian Horntail Dragon or maybe...

...Are you blushing my boy? See, years from now your little Sirius is going to look just as dumbfounded as you are when you tell him about only half the things you've done.

At least you had the comfort of a warm interior with the Ford Anglia. Believe me when you find yourself flying through Scottish clouds you begin to wonder whether jumping onto the back of a flying motorbike was such a smart idea.

But it was worth every minute.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

The wind whipped wildly through their hair causing it to become tangled slightly as Remus clung to Sirius's waist as he buried his face in the hair at the nape of his neck. He shivered a little and could feel Goosebumps on his skin but at the same time he felt pleasantly warm inside his chest. Out of all the wild things the Marauders had ever done this had to one of the most stupidest, reckless, liberating things they'd done bar the other three becoming Animagi.

Looking over the side of the bike Remus bit back a gasp. Beneath them he watched as the smaller looking Hogwarts Express chugged around the track built for it but also the bright lights of cars and street lamps. He shifted with Sirius as they took a sharp left over Edinburgh city and he smiled as he watched the bright yellow, orange and red lights in the darkening sky. The city beneath them thrummed with life and they glided high over a clock tower catching the tail end of the bells ringing out to indicate it was 7pm.

"We're almost there Moony!" Sirius called over the loud whistling of wind passing by them.

"Ok!" Remus yelled back before burying his face in its original space.

Twisting his hand on the handle Sirius grinned cheekily when the bike roared and they lurched forwards faster, both crouching forwards slightly to create a more aerodynamic shape.

They passed through clouds that dampened their hair and soaked their clothes but after dipping the bike again they began to make a touch down. Remus removed his face from the black hair to grin at the sight before him.

Hogwarts castle stood proudly tall and enchanting. Candles lit up the windows and they could just make out the Hogwarts Express pulling up into the station. They continued overhead, the bike purring contently as they bypassed some trees and made towards the Shrieking Shack.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hurry up Sirius before it's too late and we look suspicious." Remus said urgently rubbing his arms to get the circulation going again. Sirius merely raised a hand as though to ask for silence as he carefully covered the bike with the old bedspread from the four-poster in the Shrieking Shack's bedroom. Tucking it in gently he finally turned back to his boyfriend with a bow.

"Now we may leave." He said calmly and Remus mock glared at him before slapping him upright the head.

"Cheeky sod! So is this my competition for your affections now?"

"Yes, her name is Morrigan and she shall be treated with respect."

Remus quirked an eyebrow as he looked at Sirius disbelievingly.

"Morrigan? As in the Celtic Goddess of Death and War?"

Sirius turned around to look at the bike as though to reassess her. Glancing over his shoulder back at Remus he raised his own eyebrow in question.

"What, doesn't she look like a Morrigan?"

"She doesn't look like an anything Sirius...'She's' a bike."

Sirius looked scandalised and made to cover the bikes handlebars.

"Shh you madman, she'll hear you!"

"You know I do believe this is the point where I have to consider whether getting into a relationship with an unstable maniac was maybe not one of my smartest moves in life."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at the now grinning Remus and placed his hands on his hips.

"I just gave you the ride of your life and this is the thanks I get?"

Grinning ferally Remus sidled forwards and slipped his arms around Sirius's waist seductively.

"Considering I give you 'the ride of your life' nearly everynight I think I'm allowed a little friendly jealousy."

Matching his boyfriend's smirk Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's with a purr.

"Well when you put it that way..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They sped down the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Main hall and managed to sidle in with the stragglers. Grinning sheepishly they walked over to the spaces that James and Lily had saved for them, bowing when the couple and Peter cheered loudly when they came near.

"Hey it's our stunt duet!" James said as he slapped Remus's back affectionately. Sirius slipped in between Peter and Remus with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"I notice none of you attempted to join us."

"Ah yes but see we had this little thing holding us back..." Lily said.

"And what was that?" Sirius asked curiously leaning closer to her as she picked up an apple.

"We actually intend to live to see adulthood." She said casually before pointedly taking a loud bite out of the apple and held it out to Sirius. "Apple?"

Taking it he bit into it with a calculating glare at the girl and chewed it thoughtfully. James and Remus watched the couple curiously.

"Seriously Moony mate, I reckon we're going to have hard times ahead of us with these two always going at each other."

Remus laughed and nodded before taking the apple from both of them and began to eat it cheekily.

"Cheeky bugger." Lily stated and Sirius nodded as he hummed his agreement.

"Yes you have to watch out for that one, he'd got a right mouth on him OW!"

Remus had swiftly kicked him in the shins under the table as Lily and James laughed, Peter rolling his eyes but otherwise remaining quite quiet.

Before Sirius could retort however Dumbledore stood at the head table and raised his hands for silence. It fell almost instantly. Smiling the Headmaster cleared his throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts for those who join us afresh this year, and hello and welcome back to those who have already begun their journey here. Now ahead of us we are predicted dark times as many of you may have noticed over the summer. But never fear, here you are safe as long as you remember to use your common sense. Stand united, don't let rumors and discord separate you and please, don't put yourselves in unnecessary danger...No matter how good the intention."

Here Dumbledore looked at the Marauders briefly and the four of them glanced quickly at one another before feigning innocence.

"Our greatest weapon now is that which is the direct opposite to Voldemort's," there were several squeaks and flinches around the room, "and that is love, friendship and trust. Only as one can we hope to get through this War intact so please, Stand. United."

A deafening silence followed the Headmaster's words. People looked at their friends in seriousness until finally a slow build up of clapping started. Sirius took it that step further and whistled loudly effectively breaking the ice as everyone laughed and clapped harder.

Smiling brighter Dumbledore tossed his beard over one shoulder.

"But enough speech for one night, let us eat!"

And no sooner had these words left his mouth did the food appear on the tables, a loud clattering and murmuring of movement taking place as people began to have their dinner.

"Well that was a bit of a wake up call to start off with." James said raising his eyebrows as he reached for a chicken leg.

"I think it's good, kind of makes you sit up and listen." Lily said as she reached the chicken leg before James and placed it on his plate. He smiled appreciatively and kissed her cheek. Sirius pretended to retch.

"Oh Merlin, the 'married couple syndrome' has started already and we've been together longer than them." He muttered to Remus loud enough for James and Lily to hear. James laughed but Lily smirked as she chucked a grape at him.

"At least you guys are seeing people." Peter sighed and Sirius patted his shoulder.

"I thought you and your right hand were happy together," He pulled a sympathetic face, "You guys having arguments?"

Everyone laughed and Peter stuck his tongue out at him with a pout.

"What I mean is what happens when you guys go on double dates and stuff? What do I do?" Peter asked quietly.

"Get a girlfriend!"

"Shut up Sirius. Peter, we're not going to abandon you, don't worry." Remus said reassuringly and the smaller boy smiled gratefully at him.

"I stand by my previous advice."

"Seriously, shut up Sirius."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus pulled back the covers of his bed with one hand, still brushing his teeth with the other one. He'd already dressed into his pajamas and had showered but the other boys were still in the bathroom flicking water at one another. Walking back in he diverted some water and spat the paste into the sink. Gargling some water he then spat that in to.

Returning to his bed he found Sirius had already snuck past him and was making himself comfortable in the sheets.

"What're you doing?" He asked amusedly and Sirius simply smiled at him.

"I swear you have a softer mattress and it's much warmer in bed lying next to someone."

Sighing good-naturedly Remus climbed in next to him and pulled the covers up to his shoulders as he led on his side. Sirius mirrored him and they snuggled closer so their knees bumped and they could easily wrap their arms around one another.

"You make a fair point Mr. Padfoot."

"Not a far point, the truth Mr. Moony."

"Look at that Petey, a pair of poufs in one bed."

Sirius raised his middle finger at his Best friend, which only resulted on him being jumped upon as James and tried to kiss him teasingly. Squirming the two eventually fell off the bed leaving a laughing Remus warm in the remaining sheets.

"You pair of silly arses!"

"It's not me, Jeremy's trying to kiss me!"

"You love it!"

"You've got nothing on Remus mate!"

"Give me one night and I could change that."

"You sure you're not gay James?"

"Well if I was I'd do a damn sight better than this one here!"

"What! I'm as gay as they come."

"And believe me, he comes a lot."

"MOONY!"

"Jesus Christ Remus that was a bit crude for you!"

"Peter thought it was funny, I think he may be actually dying with laughter."

"Bugger it, I'm going to bed. Move over foul mouth."

"Screw you!"

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Sorry this is taking so long. When I've caught up on my projects again you should be able to have it so you get both stories per week. Until then I'm doing the best I can.

Thanks to:

Sexy Pancake: I know, sometimes I don't have the time for the long chapters but I hope this one was a little longer. I loved the idea of straight doing Remus Lupin jumping off the Hogwarts express that I just HAD to put it in.

Adhara1: Cookies are GOOOOD! I love the fact that Sirius has a motorbike, and I can remember getting to book three and thinking 'I know that name' so checked book one and low and behold, Hagrid has that 'young Sirius Black's' bike!

NixiNox: Lol thank you!

Yaoi-is-gay-13: LMAO that they did lol. Sorry it took so long!

Sidhelady: (Grins) ah yes, how we love that jacket!

Kynny: The Marauders...get caught...NEVER!

Wolfin Akhuna: Ah but there is much about Remus that we do not know lol!

Rhiannan Star: (Grins happily)! Oh dear, you make a fair point; I couldn't possibly starve the puppies of one another. LMAO how true your comment about not knowing is, even I don't know! It writes itself lol!

Malfoyscutie: Ah we should be proud of ourselves lol!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! LMAO I like your song (Joins in)! And The Stranglers rule!

Mirale Nic Draco: Sure go ahead, I'd like to see that C2 Community! LMAO for your friend, how is she doing through the story by the way? Still a lot of chapters to go?

Dollface786: (Smiles) Thank you so much!

Jenna: Oh don't worry; one offs every now and again is good enough for our favorite werewolf!

Avain: Gotta love it! And where else? Where else do the Marauders keep their secrets?

Saturndragon: Poor Cara...but yah for Remus and his daring side!

Obviously Oblivious: Thank you!

Hp4me: It's all right, I haven't updated in a while so were both slacking off lol! You know what, I don't know. I reckon Dumbledore has it somewhere to give it Harry because...well it's Sirius's! But thank you for all your comments!

Super Yam: Hmm Sirius and James huh? I may have to do that as a one shot for you (when I have time again lol).


	55. Father's Day

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters belong to me and are in fact the products of JK Rowling. No infringement is intended and no money is being made from this.

A bit of change in mood here!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 55 – Father's Day

One thing my mother always said was that it was always the good ones you have to watch out for because in reality they're just the bad ones that don't get caught. I guess that is what Sirius always connected to me, especially when I made such comments as that.

Seventh Year started off like every other year of course but there was a defiant sense of lingering darkness over the horizon. Voldemort was beginning to become more than a whispered name that frightened children, more so than he was the year previous when there was the odd attack, one of course being my father as you know. He was beginning to move into a name that even the brave would shudder at. I always kind of knew the extent of that man's malice from my own personal experience but I also always wished I were just being paranoid, that Voldemort was just a cruel man who would soon be caught.

The greatest weakness of being human is that we can't handle the enormity of a situation. We can't comprehend something so big as a War, or Death, Rape, Murder, Holocausts, -whatever- happening to ourselves. It's stories we hear of other people, or fictional or something else but we can not just accept that possibly we may become one of those tales.

Just like Minister Fudge didn't want to believe you Harry on the return of Voldemort neither did he want to comprehend a Wizarding War in England while he was in power. He wasn't as bad as he was in your fifth year; he listened to Dumbledore and the Order and he took necessary precautions but I think some part of him never truly wanted to believe he was here.

None of us did, and it was our downfall.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

Remus blinked slowly trying to get his eyes used to the sunshine filtering into the window onto his bed. After a few more moments he yawned and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Stretching until his back popped loudly he got up and groggily made his way to the bathroom leaving Sirius snoring slightly in his bed.

Tugging off his pajamas he soon stood under the warm spray of the showerhead, tilting his head back and moving it gently from side to side to get the kinks out. He washed slowly, letting the trails of water running down his back act as a light massage before he moved from under it and found himself stood before one of the sinks, a towel around his waist as he stared at his own reflection.

His eyes trailed his youthful face; his elegantly sloping nose, his almost almond shaped eyes with their intense golden irises, his gentle lips that formed a lazy smile normally and his currently chocolately brown damp hair hanging in layers around his face. He frowned as he caught sight of something that hadn't been there yesterday but was interrupted when a pair of strong arms encircled his waist.

"Why're you frowning at yourself Moony?" Sirius whispered into his ear and Remus releases one of the sink to rest one arm over those around him.

"I have grey hairs." He said lowly in a childishly pouting manner.

"What? No you don't, teenagers don't get grey hairs." Sirius said with a slight chuckle but Remus reached up to tug at the offending clump of hairs.

"Well what'd you call that then?" He asked grumpily as he fingered the hairs that were in his fringe.

Sirius turned him around and tilted his head this way and that as though examining him. He made little 'Mmmhmm' noises as he did so before grinning impishly at his lover.

"Seems I've finally managed to give you grey hairs…I don't know whether to be proud or say sorry!"

Remus poked his tongue out at him before swatting his shoulders.

"I'll kick your arse later, now I'm a tad tired and I still have to get ready for class."

Sirius nodded but held a mischievous look in his eyes. As the werewolf walked past he quickly slapped his rear causing Remus to turn, glare then give a 'humph' before he walked back into the dormitories.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily and Remus had a book open between them discussing the spell on the page as they sat next to each other in the Main Hall eating breakfast. James shook his head disbelievingly at the two before turning back to Sirius and their conversation on Quidditch. None of them spotted Dumbledore heading towards them until the man was standing behind them and cleared his throat making them all jump.

He smiled at them as they all shared confused looks.

"Ah good morning to you young gentlemen, and lady of course." He bowed his head at Lily who returned it with a smile.

"I was just coming over to inquire whether you intended to continue with the Order this year or whether you were handing the reigns over to someone else? I understand there were difficulties last year," He clasped Remus's shoulder briefly which the boy appreciated, "But I can not think of any group of young adults that I would like leading this."

Lily, James, Sirius and Peter all looked at Remus as though for confirmation but he merely smiled as he looked up at the Headmaster.

"Of course we'll still do it Sir."

"Excellent! I was wondering though whether I may be able to come along to these meetings, possible let you use me to your disposal as I have to say that the events of today do have me a little unnerved about the safety of my students."

"Course Sir! Maybe you could teach us some new tricks?" Sirius said with a 'wouldn't melt butter' smile making the Headmaster chuckle as he shook his head lightly.

"That would depend Mr. Black on what it is you would like to learn. Until then I bid you all a Good day."

They watched as the man turned with a whirl of his cloak and left humming happily as he did so. Sirius quirked an eyebrow before turning back to his friends.

"That man's just slightly unhinged." He said matter of factly, James nodding as Peter hummed his agreement.

"I think he's fun!" Lily said scandalised.

"Oh he's fun…just slightly mad too." Remus told her reassuringly as he patted her hand.

"So we're gathering the kids together again then? What nights and it had better not intervene with Quidditch!" James said quickly earning himself an eye roll from Lily.

"Do you think of –anything- other than Quidditch?" She asked exasperated.

"You." He said quickly and kissed her cheek swiftly. She blushed and tried to maintain her stern look but it quickly disintegrated as she smiled shyly at him.

"Nice save." Sirius said as he bit into his toast earning a glare from the girl.

"Thanks." James said buttering his own slice and wincing slightly when she slapped his arm.

"Tch, Boys!" She said folding her arms across her chest and looking away from her boyfriend to talk to Remus on her other side.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The four boys made their way across the open space in Hogwarts as they killed time on their break when they saw a girl crying as she was comforted by four other students. Looking curiously at one another they quickly made their way over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sirius whispered into the ear of a smaller Hufflepuff and the girl looked down sadly at her friend, seemingly fighting back tears herself.

"Her dad was killed over the Summer Holidays by those Death Eaters and she's been like this ever since, just every now and again breaking into tears. Apparently her and her mother had gone out only to return to a ruined house with a symbol above it."

Remus looked at the Hufflepuff then down at the crying girl. Slowly he moved forwards and knelt down so he was looking up at her. He placed a hand on one of hers causing her to look at him with a stricken face.

"They attacked my family too, hit my dad with a curse meaning he only has a year or so to live. I know how you feel, it hurts."

"W-We only went o-out for some f-food. H-He was g-going to make u-us his f-famous trifle l-like he does every W-Wednesday but now he w-won't ever again." She sobbed before she fell into another fit of tears. Remus moved up to sit next to her on the bench and cradled her to him, her head resting under his chin as she clung to him.

"It h-hurts and it w-won't go away." She said as her breath hitched and he gently rocked her as he made soothing noises.

"I know," he said feeling his throat getting tighter and his eyes moistening, "I know and you wish you could do anything for them…but he still loves you and you still love them so hold onto that ok? Don't let those bastards take that from you too ok?"

"O-Ok." She said and rubbing at her eyes furiously she tried smiling at him shakily. He smiled back and kissed her cheek before getting up.

"If you ever need to talk…" He said and she nodded, "I have to go to my next class now ok?"

Again she nodded and after a brief wave they left the mourning girl, walking in silence to their next class.

After a moment Sirius slipped his hand into Remus's and squeezed it.

"You ok?" He asked lowly as James and Peter looked on. Remus released a sigh as he nodded slightly.

"Yeah I…that felt kind of…it helped I think," He looked at his friends, "You know, with…with my dad and all. It felt good to, to help someone else too."

Sirius pulled him to his side and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah I know." He said with a small smile on his face. Remus returned it and after another slightly awkward moment of silence (more so for James and Peter) they made their way to their next class.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus felt compelled to write to his father that night more than ever before. As the others lay spread around the Dorm room doing their homework he pulled out a sheet of parchment and after dipping his Quill into the ebony ink he placed it to the tea coloured paper.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hey, it's just Remus. I felt like writing to you so here I am, writing with a very poorly constructed opening sentence! I arrived here just fine, no mishaps or misgivings whatsoever…well ok, call my bluff but you know it's very hard not to have something happen when you have a Black and Potter about! Other than that we've been saints!_

_I met a girl today, I already knew as Eleanor Macmillan in the year below me but I've never really spoken to her. She was crying because over the Summer Holidays the Death Eaters attacked her family too and she lost her father to them. They had left what some people around here are calling the 'Dark Mark' over her house and she's been mourning ever since. I tried to help her, comforted her and she was grateful for it._

_I guess it made me just want to write and remind you that I love you, so very much and I am so thankful for everything you've done for me. I don't think I say that enough so I'm saying it now. Thank you for not giving up on me even when I was bitten, thank you for trying so hard to get me into Hogwarts (even if you hadn't managed it I would've been thankful that you tried), thank you for accepting me when I said I was the other way inclined and thank you for just being my parents._

_I'll probably come home at Christmas and be so embarrassed of this letter but if Sirius has taught me one thing then it is to follow your impulses (…Well, to an extent)! _

_For all the wrongs in my life you make the rights, thank you thank you thank you!_

_I will come home for every holiday we have left together dad, Alone or with Sirius I don't care as long as I know you're happy! _

_Well, this is me, signing off. In my next letter I'll try not to be so gushy and actually –tell- you about my day! Until then, I mean every word I've written._

_However if anybody else sees this letter I will die of embarrassment and then haunt your house, which I don't think you'll appreciate. _

_All my love,_

_Remus x_

Scanning it quickly he checked for spelling mistakes and seemingly satisfied he blew the ink dry, folded it and placed it into an envelope before sealing it with a wax stamp with his initials on it.

He then placed it to one side and began to gather his things to get ready for bed, smiling gently to himself as he walked into the ensuite.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: This is unbetaed and rushed but I'm in a hurry. I did this chapter with my father in mind though so 'Mwach' (kissy sound) to my father!

Thanks to:

Kynny: Lmao, glad you liked the chapter and glad I could act as a distraction.

NixiNox: Just a tad lol!

Kuri Raikou: Maybe Lily's a slasher too?

Mirale Nic Draco: James…and Sirius…not my thing lol!

Twilight-la-fae: It's good to hear you like the opening scenes, I am rather found of them as Remus can be that little bit serious, little bit wiser or that little bit cheekier. Voice over sounds brilliant, I could picture that in my head really well but like you said, I have a –tinsy- feeling JK might be a bit frownish lol! But OUCH about your leg man, I hope it's better now! I currently have a headache from doing Graphic Typography style work all day (my eyes are crossing).

Saturndragon: Ooh tell me about it, I swear there's a monster eating my time away!

DragonsDesire: (Grins) glad you liked that one lol!

Countess Zephyr: Lol, sorry to keep you waiting (I'm a woman of great demand lol). But thank you, they were really nice compliments that brought a smile to my face.

Happo: Well…you could pinch said Hot Italians arse…just a suggestion…

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Thank you for everything you said, you guys really do make my day!

Malfoyscutie: Just something that popped out of my sex-crazed mind lol!

Bitcake: Thank you and for some reason your Penname makes me hungry…must be the cake bit…

Sidhelady: Dirty minded Remus…I'll get on that lol! It really –is- the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

Callista Silverheart: Ouch on your exams but smile, those ones at least are out of the way! I have some exams coming up soon but they're art exams so it isn't as difficult as yours I imagine! Hang in there!

Elrohir Lover: That last line confused me lol but thanks lol! Catch you later trouble.

Sexy Pancake: I loved all those ideas and will more than likely integrate them at some point (I especially liked the idea of a brief Cameo from a Faolan!), so when that happens the chapter will a 'thanks and dedication' to you at the top!

Blackdragonofdeath13: (Looks proud) thank you very much!

Guu-Sama: Lol, I do that too (forget to check stories then find a million chapters)! It's a good feeling, means you get to kill a ton of time (when you have it lol).

Gil de hu: Thank you and don't worry, your English is a lot better than my German ever was (I've forgotten most of it since High-school). But thank you, what wonderful comments you made!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! (Blushes) Oh you! (Flaps hand flamboyantly). I rock, woohoo! You too! You rock too if for anything then for the fact that you love the Stranglers too! I'm afraid I haven't read the Stephen King books so I'm guessing it might have been another author, I'm a Kelley Armstrong kind of girl!


	56. Fictional Children

Disclaimer: None of the following Harry Potter characters are mine and so no infringement or money is intended or being made.

AN: Just got back from a Christmas Party, very good fun and felt I should get the next chapter up and about. An interesting conclusion to come to when your pissed outta your tree, drinking Vodka wearing a ridiculous hat that doesn't go with anything!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 56 – Fictional Children

Unfortunately that young girl wasn't the first to lose loved ones around those times. Of course you already know about the crawling death my own father had to endure but like I said, we weren't entirely sure what we were dealing with.

You've heard of the evil Wizard, you've heard the tales of the White Wizard over coming him and you've heard the tales of friendship overcoming the growing forces of darkness…but that's all they were then Harry, -tales-!

Voldemort was beyond being just psychotic; he enjoyed the misery and grief he brought down upon us all. Our 'White Wizard' Dumbledore was doing all that he could but as you well know it was never he who was to bring the Dark Lord down, not that he knew that back then. And friendship was…precious I suppose. Suspicion grew among those who had been close for years, discord was taking a permanent place in most peoples lives and the darkness was too many, too quick!

Of course us Marauders never doubted one another and when we did, right before your parents death Harry, it was on wrong assumptions. Sirius from the bad family with a great deal of power, James the most leading and confident of us all and me, a dark creature that by the law of nature shouldn't really be in existence. It was only then that it seemed our greatest weakness besides hiding from the truth was also our arrogance. We couldn't comprehend the idea of Peter Pettigrew, our cowardly sidekick and sniveling, shy friend could actually end up killing one, getting the other thrown into a hell for 12 years and leave one in grief for his lost pack for the better part of a decade or so.

Where Peter's change started I don't know but our seventh year was putting barriers between us all; James the Head Boy and with long term Girlfriend, me and Sirius together and also long term leaving poor Peter by himself to brood and fume silently.

I'm by no means defending Wormtail, on the contrary I am rather glad that you rid the world of him Harry but I'm saying I understand where it all went wrong.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

James whispered into Lily's ear again causing her to gasp and blush as she slapped his knee. She pointed at him in a threatening warning manner, or it would've been had she not been grinning as he smirked smugly at him.

Remus himself was resting with his head in Sirius's lap looking up, a letter from his parents in return from his last held up in front of him, smiling as he read the heartfelt words. Sirius was idly running the fingers of one hand through his tawny hair as he leaned his elbow on the arm of the sofa, his chin resting in his palm as he stared off into space calmly.

None of them noticed Peter with his legs curled under him by the coffee table doing his homework studiously, his watery eyes flicking up at the couples every now and again before returning to his work.

He re-read the question over and over but after a while he sighed in annoyance. Placing his quill down he looked over to Remus who was now smiling at Sirius, both whispering as Remus showed him the letter.

"Remus, can you help me with something?" He asked and waited patiently as the werewolf looked over at him with his eyebrows raised in silent question.

"I don't understand this question here," He turned his parchment around to show Remus and pointed to the offending line, "It doesn't make any sense no matter how I red it!"

Remus leant forwards, Sirius sighing as he shook his head having finished the essay and read the question to himself quietly. He smiled encouragingly as he looked up again.

"It's just asking for a list of the ingredients from the potion, it throws you off a little making you think that you have to explain what each thing does individually. The easiest way to do it is to have a potions text by you so you can get the jist of what everything does and then place them in small categories with an overall explanation. For example," he pointed to the parchment, "Mugwort and Chamomile are used in things like psychic work so you'd just put the heading 'Psychic Working' and place the names underneath it."

Grinning Peter thanked him and returned to his work.

"Really Wormtail, you're going to have to learn how to do these things on your own one day, we won't be around forever you know!" Sirius said as Remus settled against him once more, curling comfortably like a cat against his side.

Peter fiddled with his quill between his fingers before he blushed and returned to his work mumbling something intelligible. James sniggered and lobbed a pillow at his Best Friend.

"Honestly Sirius, I take it no one has filled you in on the Marauder plans of life. No matter who we marry we will all live in a big house, breed more smaller versions of our selves…"

"Otherwise known as children." Lily interrupted.

"…Otherwise known as children where we shall then all grow old together, end up in rocking chairs and piss ourselves literally as we discuss how hot the new young nurses, male and female, are!"

Lily shook her head in amusement as the other boys laughed. Remus shrugged as Sirius gave a thumb up and Peter looked happier than he was the minute before.

"So no ones left behind then?" He asked in what to everyone else seemed to be a teasing tone.

"Nah, and it gets even better because we have our newly acquired Marauderette to keep an eye on us. But she is a woman so she will –actually- outlive us all I'm afraid."

"God could you imagine their kids?" Sirius said jerking his head towards the couple in the chair. James flipped him off but both Lily and Remus looked thoughtful.

"I could imagine a son being like James." Remus said and Lily snorted.

"Only I hope he'd be less arrogant." She added and James pretended to look wounded.

"I'm nothing but a gentlemen!"

"No, you're a bit of a lovable git but not a gentlemen. My son would be though." She added wistfully.

Grunting James fell backwards into his chair, rolling his hand in a 'continue' manner.

"And if it was a girl?" Sirius asked.

"Then it would be a bit like Lily!" Remus said confidently.

"Either way I want him or her to have your eyes, you have such unusually pretty eyes." James said and Lily cooed before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose. Sirius and Peter pretended to retch.

"They'd play Quidditch!" Sirius said loudly and proudly and James seemed to puff out a little.

"Damn Straight! No kid of mine could get away without at least looking into becoming a world famous Quidditch player!" James said curtly as Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's to say the child would even want to play the game?"

"How could anyone not want to play? Fame, free spirit, adrenaline…"

"…Arrogance, pig-headedness, an annoying cocky strut, messy hair!" Lily finished with a smirk and James looked a little downtrodden.

"Am I really that bad?" He asked and Lily seemed to take pity as she tutted her tongue and curled closer to him.

"-Were-, past tense darling. You're still a show off but not as annoyingly so." She kissed hi to assert her answer and he seemed happy enough.

"Besides, I imagine any child of yours to be more like Lily in personality, male or female." Remus added and Lily looked smug at that statement.

"I want to be Godfather!" Sirius suddenly proclaimed loudly and both James and Lily stared at him. James sighed as Lily looked quizzically at them both.

"He's mentioned this before, he seems intent to become the Godfather of something in his lifetime. Look, Padfoot mate, I'll buy you a bloody plant to be Godfather to." James said and the rest of the group sniggered. Sirius crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why can't I be the Godfather?" He asked moodily and both Lily and James sighed simultaneously. They looked at one another before they began ticking things off on their fingers.

"One; We're not even married, let alone considering children…" James started.

"Two; you have a tendency to be reckless and that could be mayhem seeing as children are in fact reckless themselves…" Lily added.

"Three; We'd need a mature adult to take care of our child should anything happen to us, touch wood," They both knocked their knuckles on the nearby table, "Meaning Remus would be the most logical answer."

"And four…well I can't think of one right now but I'll get back to you on that."

Sirius looked wounded and Remus was resisting the urge to laugh. Peter looked a little defeated at not being considered a Godparent to the fictional baby but he smiled all the same in front of his friends.

"I'd make a great Godfather!" Sirius cried and some people seated on the Common room table in the corner of the room looked over confused. Lily quickly silenced any whisperings with an effective glare.

"Sirius, keep your voice down for Christ's sake! We're not even having a baby!" She hissed furiously as James tried to sink back into his chair.

Sirius continued to pout childishly and Remus sighed as he shook his head amused. He also felt a gloating sensation in his chest at the idea of the couple across from his would consider him guardian material.

"Remus can't take a child into his custody due to his…condition." Peter added, almost monotonously and Remus flushed a little feeling the happy sensation slipping slightly.

"Peter! That wasn't called for!" Lily said and the boy shrank into himself as he apologised quickly.

Sirius didn't seem as bothered he hadn't been chosen now, more intent on getting that smile back on his boyfriend's face. Remus smiled quickly for him to show he was over it.

"Well in that case, you two should marry then when Sirius gets announced as Godfather we know that Remus will be there to back him up…or take the reigns, whichever easiest." James said in a finalised voice. Instantly Sirius jumped up.

"You mean I get to be the Godfather!" He asked excitedly and even Remus found the situation funny.

"Yes Padfoot, you get to be the Godfather to the none existent baby that me and Lily aren't having."

"YES!"

Sirius started dancing around the room, completely missing Lily's whispered, "What exactly just happened?" and sang happily at the top of his lungs, scaring some first years.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus tugged on his pajama shirt, buttoning it up the front slowly as he tried ignoring the scars running in criss-crosses over his body. He could hear Sirius singing in the shower loudly and chuckled when he heard what sounded suspiciously like soup colliding with the singer, James's drawled 'Shut up or you become the nanny, not the Godfather' before looking over to his other friend sat on his bed.

Peter looked glum. He was folding his school shirt before placing it on his bedside chair. Sighing he crawled under his duvet and made to turn the light out but Remus had strolled across the room and was crawling onto the bed. Even Peter managed a weak chuckle when Remus sat back on his hunches and cocked his head in question.

"See, it's when you do things like that that I remember what happens to you once a month." He said and Remus grinned wolfishly.

"You alright Peter?"

Nodding the smaller boy tugged his quilt further up.

"Yep, just tired I think." He left it off there, even blinking tiredly to really pull off the act but Remus wasn't really buying into it. He let Peter avoid the situation now though, not really in the mood for a confrontation of feelings.

"OK. Night Peter."

"Night Remus, If Sirius starts snoring just hit him will you?"

"Of course Pete, what else could you do?"

"Roll him over?"

"But then I'd have to ravish him, he has a rather tempting arse you know."

"…. And yet I could've lived my entire life without that knowledge or image in my head."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Ravishing Sirius…mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to:

RanmasAngel: Whoa, bloody hell. I never expected that type of reaction but I guess that's how it goes I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the story so far though, wouldn't want you yelled at for nothing.

Lissom-Howler: I like your theory and happens to be one I follow myself. It's like if you don't like a person…if you genuinely don't like someone you don't let them into your life so instead you ignore their existence. Not the best thing considering the Homosexuals rights to be as much as anyone else but I'd rather people left them alone than hurt them. Wow, all this in one sitting, Goddess go sleep lol! I'm honored by such a thing and you've well and truly earned that nap! Thank you on the Ethan Lupin scenes, I did love them in their intensity. I loved your lengthy review don't worry and LMAO means 'Laughing my Arse (or ass) off'. Don't worry; I remember when I didn't understand anything like that!

Happo: Not a complaint, not always a bad sign. And… "Did you know that I had minnnnnne on you!!!!!!!!" I loved that song! Thanks and Panda, you're weird…. I love it!

Dragonsdesire: I don't know, I love winter for some reason, gives me a reason to wear my fluffy furry coat and my Gryffindor Scarf (yes, I do actually have one thanks to my mum and her knitting skills!). And Happy holidays to you too DD!

Kynny: Glad you liked it; I like making the Lupin's a close family.

Twilight-la-fae: Ouch, that bruise sounded as though it must of really sucked! Graphic Typography is basically trying out different Fonts for logos using a rather tedious job of blowing up on the printer, cutting out, placing it in the right place, photocopying it again before using it as a stencil for your markers. And don't even get me started on Algebra; I had to re-sit my math's GCSE (I passed the second time though lol).

Goldfishie900 (previously known as Malfoyscutie): I have no idea how many chapters they'll be but I am nearing the end so I don't imagine I'll go over the limit if there is one. Glad you're enjoying the ride though lol!

Kuri Raikou: Glad you enjoyed your holidays over there and thank you, I'm sure Remus could indeed get sweeter lol!

Sidhelady: Stranglers Rule lol! Can't beat that! But yeah, I'd LOVE a Lupin style older brother. Unfortunately I have a Sirius style younger brother, which means he teases me a lot! IN a loving manner but still, he calls me a Smogling!

Elrohir Lover: Lol, she's fine, thanks for asking. A little hyper (just had my Christmas Party at work). I'm still deciding on whether to actually write Ethan's death or not but he will die I'm afraid (sorry).

Electra Black: Lol well hello and welcome to the ride! I'm well chuffed that you think I've managed to keep the characters in character, I try my hardest! And yes, I do indeed happen to be British so it's nice to see a familiar tongue with you! Means I can say things that Americans might not get but you will lol! I happen to be down south for now, in Bristol but my dads from up North, I love it when we visit my nana up there! Good luck on your GCSE's. You'll be fine trust me, they're not as bad as everyone thinks they are (The Mock GCSE's are worse!).

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Lol I know how you feel, I remember the conversations but never who they were with! My friend thinks it's hilarious! And don't worry; I actually have a hippy style friend so the words groovy are pretty much around me all day lol. Lets keep on rocking (**starts air guitaring which provokes a deranged stare from one's little brother) **Blessed Be!

Jenna: Lol sorry about that, like I said Life is catching up on me, turns out I have several things due in next week but you hold in there and I'll try too!

Saturndragon: At least you got the First World War, I had to do bloody 'Medicine through the Ages'…The WORLDS most boring subject may I add! Like I said to Electra, if it's Mock GCSE's you're taking they tend to be the bitch so don't panic. In my Mock History I got an E going on an F but on my actual GCSE I got a C so you never know! Hell I had an 'Ungraded' for math's in the mocks then I went and pulled out a C! Never panic if the grade seems worse this time!

Dan247blankk: I take it your speaking from personal experience. Never let such dickheads get to you, your better than them already for not kicking their arses lol!

Guu-Sama: Isn't it weird when things like that happen? Like you think 'I haven't spoken to so and so for a while' and when you get home they phone you!


	57. In a Fit of Anger

Disclaimer: None of the Following characters are mine and no money is being made from this. No infringement it intended.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 57 – In a fit of anger…

Obviously that one moment isn't exactly the absolute turning point for Peter to betray his friends but it was the beginning of a solid foundation. Peter was…well he was weak in a way that made him make a lot of foolish mistakes against us really and maybe if we had leant more of our strength to him then he might've been able to stand against Voldemort. But then again when faced with such a choice as death maybe his decision would've been exactly the same. No one likes to die when they are that young.

Yes Harry I know you've faced him…yes I know, several times…what I…_Shush_! What I meant was that you have an extraordinary amount of courage in you. Some people are afraid to die much more than you are.

No I'm not saying you want to die…look…will you be quiet for one moment so I can explain myself?

…Thank you.

Cara it's not nice to laugh at other people…Oh all right, only because it's Harry though.

Stop pouting.

Now, where was I? Oh yes. Harry, you have come so close to death so many times that I believe sub consciously you have resigned yourself to the idea that there may be a chance that you may die prematurely and instead of running from it you seem to have developed a 'If I'm going you're coming with me' out look towards it.

Even Cara, who when I first met him was incredibly shy has come to accept facing death. But Peter came from a home where his mother doted on him constantly, treating him like her little Prince, which although not a bad thing it meant he wasn't used to being put into a dangerous situation. Sirius had to stand against his cruel family, I'm forced to change into a bloodthirsty beast once a month and James despite coming from a loving family had always been taught to stand up against his enemies. You Harry have learnt how to maneuver around your abusive family and then later how to defend yourself against Dark Wizards. Cara, your case is near enough the same as mine. None of us were really mollycoddled meaning we had inner strength.

Peter had none.

But like I said, it was a slow build up and looking back now I can see each individual stage. The Marauders were growing up and we all started doing our own things.

And of course we also started to make foolish mistakes, which could've driven us apart.

Sirius made the worst mistake of us all when we were in Hogwarts and it has only been beaten by Peter's betrayal.

I take it no one has told you Harry in great detail the events leading up to the Whomping Willow? Sirius never spoke of it, James never spoke of it and quite frankly neither have I. But I think you are understanding enough to hear it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

Remus helped Dorcas flick her wand correctly before smiling and moving onto the next Order member. Dumbledore nodded at him and smiled as he helped around the groups. Sirius and Edgar Bones were sparring comically in great bouts of laughter as James looked on trying not to laugh due to Lily standing next to him tutting.

Peter let out a sort of whined sigh when he failed to disarm Caradoc who looked sympathetic and pretended to drop his wand. The main hall was alive with various activities and a few of the second and first years had come along (on Dumbledore's invitation) to observe the training and were watching with their jaws hanging.

Gideon and Fabian Prewett were entertaining the more nervous looking youngsters with a variety of well-selected hexes involving Jelly-legs and hair colouring jinxes.

The Order of the Phoenix was doing fantastically.

Dumbledore turned from Emmeline who smiled thankfully at him and clapped his hands once causing the sound to echo off the walls. All movement stopped and all attention turned to him.

"Well it is nearing curfew my dear students so I'm afraid I must call for an end to today's activities. Now, off to bed you trot."

With a few groans and grumbles of wanting to stay longer everyone began to gather themselves and made their way back to their respectable houses. Remus waited by the door as Lily and James strolled up to him standing either side of Dumbledore and Sirius with Peter bringing up the back.

"This has been most entertaining tonight! I never knew you boys knew so much but then I guess I should've known that considering the amount of situations you get yourselves into." Dumbledore peered over the tops of his half-moon spectacles with a twinkle in his eyes that caused Remus to laugh. James and Sirius instantly feigned innocence as Lily hummed in agreement as she nodded. Peter looked a little startled and a little sheepish.

"Well I must depart here but to you I say Goodnight." Dumbledore bowed his head, which they all returned and turned away humming a tune rather happily. Lily linked her arm in James's and Sirius moved to stand beside Remus, faintly grasping his hand as Peter moved to sort of stand between the two couples.

"Not bad tonight." Sirius said smugly and Lily snorted.

"You spent most of the time pissing around with Edgar!" She said and Sirius flashed a disarming smile at her.

"Hey, we were training!"

"_That _was training? I thought you were just showing off, but then you'd _never _do a thing like that would you?"

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the girl who laughed and opted for flipping him off. James gasped and slapped her hand down.

"You're a lady! You can't do that!"

"Why not, you do!"

Remus laughed but Sirius was practically roaring with hysterics. James pretended to pout and Lily looked happily smug about herself. Peter sniggered.

The talk back to the Gryffindor Tower followed in a similar vein after that, James sulking when everyone seemed to come to the decision that he would be the comical target tonight but perked up when Lily whispered something into his ear. Sirius pretended to retch causing the couple to offer a similar salute to the one Lily did before.

Remus led the way up the Boy's Dormitory stairs, gasping every now and again with laughter as Sirius clambered up behind him making loud raunchy comments towards James who was standing at the bottom of the Girls' stairs saying goodnight to Lily. Peter trailed after him.

"HAVE YOU GOT YOUR CONDOM?" Sirius shouted when he got to the top of the stairs resulting in a variety of different reactions. Remus gave up and collapsed onto the landing Hallway laughing loudly, Peter gasped but had a grin on his face and although they couldn't really see James they could most definitely hear the inappropriate names he was shouting towards his best friend accompanied by Lily's cheeky "NO, BUT I'VE GOT SOME!"

Still laughing Remus managed to dress himself and fell into bed smothering his chuckles into the pillows, yelping in more laughter when he felt Sirius straddle the small of his back.

"You alright there Moony? Not killing you am I?" He asked with a smirk.

"Your jokes aren't but your fat weight is slowly crushing my back."

"Fuck you, I'm not heavy!"

"I beg to differ and so does the vertebrae that has just crumbled into a fine dust."

He yelped again when a harsh slap landed on his rear and in retaliation he jerked his back into an arch throwing Sirius off with an 'Oomph!'

"Foul!"

"So is your breath!"

"You're on form tonight Moony."

"Thank you Wormtail."

"Don't encourage the bastard!"

"Leave my mother out of this."

"What on earth are you three doing?"

"Excellent Question Prongs, You see…"

"Moony's trying to kill me!"

"I prefer the claim of Self-defense than Homicide."

"That's it, I'm going to bed."

"Night Wormtail."

"Self-Defense my arse! You were…"

"Shut up Sirius and go to bed."

"…'K."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After leaving the Main Hall in the morning following breakfast each of the Marauders broke into their separate groups for each subject. Remus and Lily separated into a pair for Arithmancy and James, Peter and Sirius separated into a trio for Divination.

"So we'll see you guys at break then?" Lily said placing a gentle kiss on James's cheek, the boy grinning from ear to ear as he returned the gesture.

"Meet you in the courtyard." Remus said as he squeezed the hand he had of Sirius's but before he could release it Sirius tugged him closer with a quick tug of his arm and planted a kiss right on the werewolf's lips. Remus chuckled against the mouth covering his and slapped feebly at the nearest shoulder.

When Sirius released him he rolled his eyes at him but his mood was given away from the large smile on his face.

"Up for Marauding tonight?" Sirius whispered into his ear and Remus tried to suppress a shudder as he recalled the day…Full Moon tonight.

"You'll have to ask Moony."

"Alright, I will."

They shared another kiss then Remus pulled back to join Lily as they made their way down the hallway with each boyfriend watching them.

The good mood was ruined by a familiar voice.

"By Merlin Black could you make more of a show of yourself?"

James, Peter and Sirius twirled round to find Severus Snape looking at them with a less than amused look on his face. His eyes darted to the disappearing figures of Remus and Lily before looking back at the Marauders again. James had already drawn his wand.

"What's it to you _Snivellous_? Jealous?"

Snape breathes out a laugh as he shook his head.

"How arrogant of you. And to whom am I supposed to be jealous of? You? Remus is the better of your little group I'd admit that but there is far too much _mystery _behind the boy that you'd wonder whether he was being as loyal as he acts. Or maybe I'm supposed to be jealous of him…I wouldn't come near you even if it meant dishonoring my family…Guess we'd have something in common then though wouldn't we."

Sirius growled and made to leap forwards but James and Peter caught him.

"Go away Snivelly, You're not even worth our time anymore. You're nothing!" James hissed and Snape curled his lip at him.

Snape seemed to study the trio before him silently. His coal eyes were strict and forbidden before he seemed to sigh and raised an eyebrow at them.

"A noble performance to ensnare Miss Evans in your grasp Potter. Personally I can't believe someone with her academic history fell for your little act. It's plainly obvious you're still the arrogant poor excuse of a pure-blood you've ever been."

Sirius snarled once more and this time managed to break free from his friends and lunged at the startled Slytherin. He pinned Snape by his neck to the wall and oddly Snape seemed almost relaxed, exasperated as though he was used to such treatment from the other boy, which he more than likely was.

"James is a better wizard than you could ever dream to be. As for Remus's loyalty he has every right to be as mysterious as he is. You don't know anything!"

"Then enlighten me Black, if you're capable of explaining away your imbecilic little infatuation." Snape challenged.

"Why don't you go down to the Willow tonight and see for yourself you stuck up little berk! Then you'll see how wrong you are about him!"

After a quick squeeze of the boy's neck Sirius shoved him back angrily, his mind nothing but a red raw anger as he twirled around and stormed down the hallway.

Severus rubbed his neck from his place sat on the floor before standing up quickly and leaving with a hissed "So be it."

Peter's face was twisted in disbelief as he quickly looked towards James for guidance. All he saw though was an incredibly pale face.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Soooo sorry this took forever. You guys already know the excuse so I'll save it this time. And can we have a DUM DUM DUM please lol! NOONE SUSPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION! WE HAVE ONE WEAPON AND THAT IS SURPRISE, SURPRISE AND FEAR! TWO! TWO WEAPONS, SURPRISE, FEAR AND RUTHLESS EFFICIENCY, THREE! THREE WEAPONS…I'll come back in…

Thanks to:

Dragonsdesire: Why thank you (Takes a bow). Glad you liked this and I hope you like this one too!

Goldfishie900 aka Malfoyscutie: (Grins) Always good to hear that one is enjoying ones self!

Twilight-la-fae: Aye, I strongly suggest not re-sitting math's, hurts the brain lol! I do believe So Graham Norton is actually British so yeah, I used to love watching his show! Oh he cracked me up and then he buggered off to America lol! LMAO and your friends sound manic. I just thought, what does BBC stand for in America because I swear its British Broad-Casting!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Aw you make me blush but thank you lol!

Sexy Pancake: It was indeed what I was going for so I'm glad it worked lol! Does Peter not freak anybody else out because he gives me the wiggings! As for what is usual to write when one is drunk, well I always seem to get into deep meaningful conversations when I'm drunk so it's not really that surprising the chapter is slightly depressing lol!

Lissom-Howler: Aye, I think Peter is the hardest to write because obviously the Marauders liked him for SOME reason so I have to put that element in but then he does turn bad so I have to do THAT as well (Ala sigh). How long do I plan? Well I've said it'll be to the end of seventh year but how many chapters that is I have no idea as to phrase it like you did, I'm winging it lol! Aye I really am English (so many of you seemed shocked by this lol! Just keep in mind my favourite swear word is Bugger and that I keep yelling at the computer when it tries to change 'Colour' to 'Color' like how you guys spell it). I'm going to Florida in June so that should be interesting seeing as I have this accent that's a bit of everything really. If you every get the chance to visit England, Do! It's a beautiful country (Especially Bath and Glastonbury) but do wrap up warm because those rumours about it being cold and wet are actually very much so true! I didn't get snow this Christmas, I got bleedin' Rain!

Elrohir Lover: I love Linkin Park, even better when live lol! Anyway, poor Ascorbin (hope she's better now though)! I'm afraid Ethan has to die (sob) but you may not actually see him die because I haven't quite decided whether he should see Remus graduate or not.

Saturndragon: Thank you and a Merry Christmas/Winter's Solstice to you too lol! The grades I got an 'A' in were Art, English and Religious Studies (I'm very opinioned lol) so I was happy. Glad you liked the chapter, always nice to know lol!

Happo: Lol a very disjointed but enjoyable review there. Glad you liked it and thank you very much lol!

Avain: I personally don't know how Peter could allow himself to give up his friends like that but that's some people for you. It's a very lonely feeling when you're left behind so it seemed a good foundation for Peter's fall from grace. Sirius is crazy and yet the scene you described as odd has happened to me and my friend's lol!

Electra Black: Lol I rather liked that line too. Hey I won't hold it against you if you like Peter, my favourite fan-artist Tina Ling likes him so I've learnt to deal with the boy lol!

Mirale Nic Draco: Lmao glad you did, glad you did! (Dances too!).

Jenna: Aw well at least New Year is coming up lol, you can enjoy that! Again, nice to hear you liked the chapter!

Dans247blankk: Ah I forgot you guys don't call them GCSE's. Well it stands for 'General Certificate of Secondary Education' (You're High School is our Secondary school, just like your Junior High is our Primary school). I think you guys call them .S.A.T.S (You take them around the age of 16 right?). We have our S.A.T.S in Year Nine (when we're 13/14 years old). Anyway, glad you like it and I know how you feel, I work on my laptop on my bed so my sister (to whom I share a room with) is forever grumbling at me when I'm up late lol!

Kynny: Lmao go to sleep you nutter! Thanks for your comments though mate!

Kit Kat: LMAO I won't hold it against you, I'm lazy sometimes too! Sorry it's so long (I never intended it to be lol!) but hoped you liked it all the same!

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! Hippies' rock! I think we'd all like to ravish Sirius though (leers at him suggestively), I totally understand your situation, I have two ongoing projects, one I've just finished today but I have another one to do and I just can't get the energy to do it. Better do it though (grumbles unhappily). Thought I'd do this first, more fun lol! Blessed be!

Haunted-Shadows: LMAO ah so you're the friend to which Miss Black spoke of! Well I'm glad you did, makes me well chuffed lol!

Mars Explorer: Lol thank you, I don't really have that much further to go but we shall see (another decade or so lol)! Thank you for your comments, I do believe my head has inflated several inches.

Hisui Kuragari: (Grins) and yet is it wrong that I really enjoyed that review LOL!


	58. Fear

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are my own and no money is being made or infringement intended from writing this story. I'm simply, to be frank, enjoying myself!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 58 - Fear

James later confided in me that he was stunned so much by Sirius's words but had he been able to he would've tried to fix the situation there and then. I told him it wasn't his problem to have worried about, that the wrong was to be placed solely on Sirius's shoulders despite the fact that I had forgiven him by this time. Unfortunately human nature works so that when we say we'll forgive something or to forget about it, we actual sub-consciously store away the wrongful deed.

Maybe that is why I could believe so easily that it had been Sirius who had betrayed your parents.

A horrible thought I know, and one that still makes me shudder but I couldn't help it, I'm only human…well except for once a month.

Harry, don't try the 'You are human' conversation on me, look, Cara's laughing. Call it a werewolf's black humor. We accept what we are but its only all right if the werewolves are the one poking the fun at themselves. Any body else does it and then that's when it becomes a racist comment.

Of course I didn't hear the whole story until later and when it was far too late. Sirius was furious with Snape and so he wouldn't tell me, James and Peter were trying to make it so I wouldn't _have _to find out and Snape was left wondering whether he should trust Sirius's word or not. I've never understood why he went that night, it would've been very much like Sirius to put him in an embarrassing position but I guess even he thought that Sirius's temper wouldn't make an attempt to kill him. Neither did Sirius I expect but humans are a complex animal, they are sometimes _too _intelligent. It makes our minds perverse and that's where the slip between what's right and what's wrong comes in. We seek lovers rather than just someone to continue the family line with like animals…

…No Harry, that doesn't make the Malfoys a rare breed of peacock… what was I saying…Oh yes…

We kill for no reason; some develop sexually perverted minds and so on. It's how we work, intelligence mixed in with primal instinct.

My only conclusion to Sirius's slip up was a mix of man and dog. The dog in Sirius had a threat before him, the threat wasn't backing down, now the threat needs to be eliminated. Obviously Sirius couldn't simply get into a battle to the death with Severus but somewhere in the farthest regions of his mind a plan formed involving another animal.

Me.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

Sirius's breath was coming out in labored pants now but still he maintained his fast walk to where, he wasn't sure. He just had to get away, away from Severus Snape and his leering face. Adrenaline coursed through his veins making his heart pump madly against his ribcage. Maybe it was the pounding in his ears that distracted him from the hurried steps behind him but he still didn't jump when a pair of hands grabbed both his shoulders and whirled him round.

He was greeted with the red, exhausted face of James Potter, anger and disbelief burning in those hazel eyes.

"What're you doing?" He yelled shaking Sirius's shoulders frantically. Sirius merely locked his jaw tighter and curled his upped lip.

"He needs to be taught a lesson, that the world doesn't revolve around him, that Remus goes through a _hell _lot more than he gives him credit for!"

"AND REVEALING REMUS'S SECRET WILL FIX THAT!?"

Logically some part of Sirius's mind began to stir but his anger all but extinguished it as he shook his shoulders free of his friend's tightening hands.

"HOW ELSE WILL HE? HE'S NOTHING BUT A WORTLESS SLYTHERIN THAT DESERVES EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO HIM!"

James shook his head numbly.

"Sirius, he'll be _killed_ can't you see that?"

"Remus wouldn't kill him, he'll simply scare him. He's never harmed one of us."

Sirius looked angrily at his friend before whirling round on his feet and began to march off. James lunged wildly and grabbed his shoulder again but Sirius pushed him off roughly.

"Have you gone insane Sirius? Remus hasn't harmed us because whether you've noticed or not we happen to have the upped hand of being Animagi!"

"Remus wouldn't harm a thing, I can't believe you'd…"

"BUT MOONY WOULD TEAR ANYTHING HE CONSIDERED FOOD APART YOU IMBECILE! MOONY AND REMUS _AREN'T _THE SAME THING!"

Peter came running around the corner a few minutes later just in time to see Sirius swing his fist into James's jaw. James dropped but he continued to look up at Sirius defiantly as he clutched his jaw, his lips split and leaving a trail of blood down his chin. Sirius's fists were clenched at his sides as he shook with anger visibly.

"How _dare _you assume that Remus is a killer, he's different from other werewolves!"

"S-Sirius, please listen to James! We see a side of Moony that is kind but it isn't the w-wolf, it's Remus, we bring that out of him but only as animals. He'd sooner kill you or me or James than stop and look." Peter said shakily and he actual trembled when Sirius strided towards him and used his height advantage over the shorter boy.

"How can you call yourself a friend when you saw such things!" He asked but before he could do anything he was caught around the waist tightly and was thrown back. When he landed he looked up shocked to see James Potter towering over him with an almost murderous look in his eyes. Peter, who had cringed when Sirius had flinched as thought to make a move, was now clinging to James's arm tightly, his eyes closed tightly as he still trembled.

"And how can _you _call yourself a friend when you reveal your lovers darkest secret and physically attack your other friends who are trying to show you where you've gone wrong? It would appear that nothing is going to penetrate that thick skull of yours whilst you're in this state but when you've had time to cool down and _think _you come and find us to apologise. Meanwhile me and Peter have a friends reputation to rescue."

Sirius watched furiously as James turned Peter still clinging to his sleeve as he tried to hurry through the halls.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lunch break was already finishing and Remus felt his heart sink into his stomach as he realised that none of his friends were where they said they would meet him. He shrugged it off though, looking at Lily who was stood beside him and the two smiled before leaving to get to their next lesson.

"Maybe they got a detention, you know how they can be." Lily said linking her arm in with hers friends. Remus chuckled as he scratched his chin.

"And yet I'm surprised I didn't think of that straight away." The two laughed and made to go around a corner when they bumped into Severus Snape. He glanced at Remus quickly, calculatingly and made to open his mouth but obviously thought better of his question. When he breathed in a second time though he actually released his words.

"I think you should reconsider the liability of your little boyfriend Lupin, his temper is fast becoming something that will be his downfall."

Sighing Remus shook his head.

"What's he done this time?" he said exasperated and Lily giggled as Snape almost smirked.

"Nothing to be too concerned with. I will be seeing what he was blathering on about later though, it'll all make sense soon."

With that he strode of in a whirl of robes leaving the other two staring after him.

"Well that was…odd." Lily said and Remus shrugged at her.

"Yeah but look at it this way, that almost passed as polite conversation."

They two snorted in amusement before continuing on their way.

"Anyway, so we missed the boys at lunch, you'll be seeing them tonight anyway." Lily said and she patted Remus's arm in a comforting manner.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that evening Lily sat curled up elegantly on the sofa in the common room with her book in her lap reading. She was a little fed up at not having seen James all day and was mentally going over the piece of mind he'd receive from her later when the Fat Lady's portrait flew open and James followed closely by Peter came running in, panting and beyond looking exhausted.

"James? What on earth…" she started but still gasping James flung to his knees in front of her and through labored breaths said "Where's…Remus and…Sirius?"

Confused she shrugged slightly. Her eyes drifted to the crusted blood on his chin and she moved her thumb to attempt to wipe it away.

"I don't know about Sirius, upstairs last I heard but Remus has already left for _you know where_. James, what's happening? You look awfully pale and what happened to your chin?"

"It was stupid, so stupid and I can't believe he did it! I've been trying to put it right all day but I couldn't find Snape or Remus or even Sirius all day. They seemed to be alluding me all day and now everything is going wrong and I don't know what to do, Lily please, I don't…"

He buried his face in her thigh and although he wasn't crying he was obviously thoroughly grieved, shocked and was now shaking all over. Lily could feel her heart pounding in panic.

"James, what do you mean? What's going on? James, James…"

She shook his shoulders but he simply shook his head. It was Peter that spoke to her in a trembling voice.

"Lily, Sirius got angry and told Snape to go to The Whomping Willow tonight."

It was as though someone had dropped a bucket of cold water over her. Suddenly Snape's words and Sirius's foul mood when he had strode in earlier all made sense. Instantly taking command she jumped up and pulled James up with her.

"Peter, go get Dumbledore, NOW! He must be told what's going on, _don't argue_ James! You have to get to Willow as quick as you can, Snape said something earlier to me and Remus today, which means he's on his way down there now and Remus will have started changing already by now. I'm going upstairs to beat the living daylights out of your best friend and nothing you can say will stop me!"

James grabbed her and pulled her into a frantic kiss before charging from the room, Peter in tow but both separating to go to their respective destinations. Lily however whirled round and stormed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories where she practically tore open the doors.

Sirius, who had been slouching on his bed sulking jerked up when the heavy door smashed against the wall and he was suddenly defending himself against Lily's slaps to his chest and shoulders.

"You…arrogant…idiotic…foul-tempered fuck! How could you do that to him! Your own Lover how could you!"

He grabbed her wrists and stopped her attacks.

"What're you on about woman!"

"Remus will be killed as a dangerous animal! Snape's going down there and Remus won't be able to stop himself from attacking him. If he isn't exterminated then he'll most definitely be sent to Azkaban! You do something so amazing for him when his father is dying but you turn around and do this!"

"What! They wouldn't kill him, he's Remu…"

"TO YOU AND ME, TO THE REST OF THE WORLD HE'S JUST ANOTHER WEREWOLF! WHEN WILL YOU SEE THAT THE REST OF THE WORLD DECIDES WHAT'LL HAPPEN TO HIM, NOT A GROUP OF TEENAGERS! YOU FIX THIS, YOU FIX THIS NOW AND I'M ASSUMING THE REASON MY BOYFRIEND HAS A SPLIT LIP IS BECAUSE OF YOUR IDIOCY SO I'M TELLING YOU NOW, YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN LIKE THAT AND I'LL PERSONALLY SHOW YOU WHY IT IS A MOST DANGEROUS THING TO UPSET A WITCH!"

Sirius was shocked and even a little frightened by the wrathful look in Lily's eyes and maybe it was this that woke him up to what he had done. Lily could actual see the heart-wrenching knowledge hit her friend but right now her sympathy was aimed at her other friend.

"Go to Dumbledore, tell him what you've done or help James I don't care but you'd better do something before you lose the one thing in your life I'm beginning to doubt you deserve!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

James's calves were hurting from the little shocks running up his legs as he ran as fast as he could over the Hogwarts grounds. His lungs were hurting and his side was beginning to build up into a painful stitch but one glance up at the bright white moon in the sky reminded him of what he had to do.

That's when he heard a scream.

Pausing only briefly before running off again he climbed over the last small hill to see Snape stumbling backwards, a look of shear terror on his face. He could hear Moony's snarls coming from the tunnel and he charged forwards throwing himself at Snape who was paralysed with fear on the floor. He grasped the other boy's shoulders and tried to pull him up but a heavy pant and a dangerous growl made him turn his head. He flung out his arms in front of Snape hiding the boy from view but he finally understood the Wizarding World's terror of werewolves.

Moony was standing some meters away surveying the two humans. As a Stag Moony had looked inviting, a pack member but with his vision back as that of a humans Moony's teeth looked sharper than before, His snarl more frightening, his back hunched as though to pounce.

Shaking off his sickening feeling quickly James whirled round and grabbed Snape pulling them up.

"Run, for the love of Merlin, run!"

He and Snape ran off, James holding Snape's upped arm tightly and Snape allowing himself to be dragged away. Both refused to turn around, both ignored the angered howl, the thudding footsteps and they didn't stop running until Hogwarts steps were in front of them. They flung themselves at the bottom steps and only then did they glance behind them.

The wolf hadn't followed them all the way but in the distance they could hear the howl that also resembled a human scream angrily blaming the moon of its loss of a hunt.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Ah, that was the infamous scene and I was typing furiously. Adrenaline, it gets you every time lol.

Thanks to:

Twilight-La-Fae: Hey good luck (or maybe you've already had them in which I don't know the past tense of Good Luck) on your SSATS! I have a feeling you may like Lily's role in this chapter, and I actually was inspired by, low and behold, myself for that piece. You see, recently some Gypsies beat up my brother and his mates simply stood to the side. So when his friends came round (points up to Lily and Sirius scene) that occurred.

Adhara1: Sirius has a foul temper but when cooled down he'll know the error of his ways. It's not really a single persons fault situation this one, it involves different events taking place to lead to the same common denominator.

Electra Black: Lol thank you, yes I did and here you go!

Saturndragon: Ah I wouldn't worry about the French, I didn't pass Mathes straight away but I retook it and now I have every exam passed! I always wanted to do french but I had to do German. It was all right; to be honest I would've preferred to learn elvish lol! Lol yep, I'm fully playing Lily as the female Marauder but I'm not sure on Snape. He's a bad good guy that I love to hate but ever since Dolores Umbridge I find I can tolerate him a lot more, like him even.

RanmasAngel: Lol my apologies but it wouldn't be as exciting without a cliffy!

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Lol Uh oh pretty much covers it!

MooseDeEvita: Thanks again so much for the picture of Cara and Harry, I loved it and I guess I like seeing how other people see Cara. May I ask if you could place the picture I gave you of Cara on your site so the others might see it like I promised them? You don't have to of course! But thank you so much again for your comment!

Guu-Sama: I can feel the end of this story looking closer and closer. We have this Willow plot and then graduation but then that's going to be it folks for this one!

Avain: I know what you mean; I was left feeling confused after reading the scene with James in it. I had this image in my head that turned out to be very different. Everyone says Harry is like James but that boy is an Evans through and through! Ok, there may be a touch of Potter lol! Aye, Lily here is a mix of a lot of people and I draw from different people for different scenes. It's kinda fun!

Rhiannan Star: Aye, have you ever noticed how similar Sirius's and Ron's temper is? I thought it was an interesting parallel between James and Harry with Sirius and Ron. Hermione too is a lot like Remus only slightly more opinionated. It's like the Marauders given a second chance.

Crescomellonnin: Mwhaha I know, that's why I did it, mwhahahahahhahah!

Kynny: Ah tell me about it, it seems to have taken centuries to get here mind you! Can't say I've tried Public woo hoo on SIMS. I haven't really been given the chance to in a few days (Stories, projects etc etc).

Ted-Easton: Lol that's all right, it's so long that you'd think by now it should be over! But thank you, I _could've _gone with the Voldemort plot but how many times have we seen that before?

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! LMAO sounds like a damn fine club! The SHRS Club apparently! Blessed Be!

Mars Explorer: Thanks you very much!

NixixNox: Ta and here you go!

Happo: How is your knee? But lol, be at peace, nap my friend nap!

Jenna: My New Year? Well to put it simply it helped inspire me to write 'Broken Inside'. I had to talk a suicidal girl out of cutting herself and drinking herself to an early grave but she wouldn't listen (I doubt she wants to be helped, she's getting attention this way) so I got pissed off because where she was looking to get attention I have a friend who tried to kill herself because she generally _was_ depressed and so I find it insulting when you see these 'woe is me' teenagers because if they suffered what my friend had then they'd be properly humbled! Other than that, great! You? Anyway, hoped you liked the two updates to Full Circle!

Elrohir Lover: Lmao you and my friend would get along well, she loves Chester from Linkin Park! Ah I love Snape…don't know why lol!

Lissom-Howler: Hope this is all right as a theory; remember that that is that it is though, a theory! Hope you got my email with 'The survivors guide to British Slang' but if you didn't then I'm afraid that yep, we do indeed speak like that. I never realised you guys don't say snog though I thought everyone said that?

Mirale Nic Draco: I've mentioned Emmeline Vance before but she's also mentioned in OotP as a member of the Order who died.

Kit Kat: Have a break, have a …anyway, why there? Because…I…can…Mwha!

Rowenna7: Pah that's nothing; I've been known to stay up till four to finish a story! I'm afraid that Sirius isn't alive when Remus is telling the story; you have to read Little Wolf and Autumn Skies to understand why. It's from the same Universe as them unlike Full Circle, which essentially is an AU story. Sirius Tattoo will be mentioned again, along with others lol!

Super Yam: I'M THE GODFATHER! Anyway, (tosses her hair over her shoulder), Sexy, me?………DAMN STRAIGHT Lmao (kidding)!

Halftime1030: Ah now you've gone and done it, my head has inflated to great degrees and I only just got it down! But seriously, thank you so much.

Courtney: Lol, oh so you like the story then?

Vimana Ferel: Thank you so much for your support, that guy was a bit of prick wasn't he? I never understand why those people go to places they know they'll hate the story content. Obviously just looking for a fight!

Hisui Kuragari: I my Goddess I think I've just wet myself remembering that scene! "Get the Racks!"

Asphodele: Thank you so very much. It's sometimes easier for people who have their own pets to understand because you know like me that they become part of the family. Admittedly I mourn more for Figaro more than any other pet I had because he was the kind of cat that attached himself to me so it was us all the time. He was my Gentleman with his tuxedo coloured fur and Zorro mask style face. Thank you, very very much.


	59. Unforgiving

Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are my own. I'm simply taken them out on the town!

AN: This is written with the powerful back up vocals of Jared Leto in the form of that Godly band '30 Seconds to Mars'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 59 – Unforgiving

I honestly cannot remember the events of that night, snippets maybe but not whole sequences. Transformation left me disorientated and possibly is a driving factor as to why werewolves are so uncontrollable whilst in lupine form. If I really strain myself I can remember the heart pumping addiction of a hunt but that could be any night.

Obviously this is when the friction between Severus and myself begun and it wasn't even my fault. I guess in a way I've never _really _forgiven Sirius for that but there seemed such more pressing matters that over time I've pushed it to the back of my mind. I can't blame him solely of course; I did for instance never stand up for poor Severus.

The wolves in us sometimes act like cruel masters, punishing us for our failures and for Moony letting slip such a prey was high treason.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

1977

Both simultaneously howling and growling Moony brought his sharp fangs down into his hind leg and tore at it viciously. He scratched his under belly, his sides and bit at his front paws. The murky grey coat was slowly becoming sodden with crimson blood and the sounds tearing themselves from the beast's throat seemed to be both that of a satisfied wolf and a screaming boy.

"_Stupefy!"_

The wolf's head jerked up just in time to see a red light hurtling towards it before it gave a yelp and fell to the ground stunned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius let out a cry as he watched the wolf's body crumble to the floor from the impact of the Headmaster's spell. He made to turn viciously towards the man but the look in those usually warm blue eyes held tight any words that may leap from his throat. Dumbledore looked beyond angry, beyond disappointed. Sirius held his tongue and looked down at his feet. James stood a few meters behind them silently, his face stony and solemn. Professor McGonagoll, waiting what for what would happen next, had already taken up Snape to the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said in a tone so unbecomingly lifeless on him it was frightening, "Go retrieve Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid. We need to move Remus somewhere safe for his transformations and then we need him to be rushed to the Infirmary before he dies of blood loss."

Sirius felt his stomach lurch and still looking down at his feet he flinched as he suppressed a sob. He only looked up when he heard James's footfalls fading and the hanging silence over him. He was greeted with the image of Dumbledore staring at him for a moment before sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"Do you even know what you have done?" He asked and not able to keep his eyes locked with those piercing blue ones anymore he looked away and let out the sob that had tried to escape him earlier.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus felt his mind wake up and made to stretch but as he did so his body screamed out in blind agony and he let out a pained gasp. Madame Pomfrey was at his side in no time.

"Dear boy, try not to move. You have suffered great injuries to your skin and muscles."

Remus stared at her a moment in shock and managing to look down he almost yelped. His arms, legs and stomach were bandaged up but he could see the blood staining them.

"What happened?" He managed to croak out and at first Pomfrey seemed reluctant to say anything but looking down at his face she let out a breath.

"Remus, my poor boy. I'm not entirely sure on the whole thing but it would appear Mr. Snape went down to the Whomping Willow last night."

Remus instinctively made to sit up but his limbs reminded him what a stupid idea that would be.

"B-But why? He had no reason to! I d-don't…"

"Remus."

Remus rolled his head slightly to see the Headmaster in the doorway. The aged man nodded once at the nurse before he moved towards the bed. Sitting himself down on the edge he looked down at the bandaged boy sadly and almost cringed at the many bandages but instead he gently rested a hand on top of one of the boys.

"Remus…my poor Remus. When I took you in I knew you'd be a special boy, one who I'd care for like I would any other student. It pains me to see…" He stopped and seemingly tugging at his Headmasterly duties he sat up a little straighter.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" He asked and after a minute of thinking Remus shook his head.

"No…Sir, _why? _Why would Snape come down to the Willow? He had no reason to, especially after night had fallen! Why would he…" and suddenly he stopped talking. A conversation, one with himself, Lily and Snape from the day before sprang up in his mind.

_"I think you should reconsider the liability of your little boyfriend Lupin, his temper is fast becoming something that will be his downfall."_

_Sighing Remus shook his head._

"_What's he done this time?" he said exasperated and Lily giggled as Snape almost smirked._

"_Nothing to be too concerned with. I will be seeing what he was blathering on about later though, it'll all make sense soon."_

"No." Remus whispered and looked at Dumbledore desperately. "He wouldn't…not…no…"

"I'm so sorry Remus."

"_No!_ Not Sirius! Not my secret! He promised, he said he'd keep it! He never lies to me, not to ME!"

Remus tried to jerk up and Dumbledore grasped his shoulders holding him tightly but comfortingly.

"Remus, you must try to relax otherwise you'll hurt yourself. I can send Mr. Black through if you want, ask him why but I must insist you lie back. You have suffered horrendously already."

Breathing shallowly Remus started to lie back shakily, his eyes already itching with tears and a musky headache throbbing in his temples.

"Please…oh God…" He breathed out and closed his eyes trying to fight back those painful tears.

He felt a hand grasp his shoulder briefly before it left and he was alone with nothing but his circling thoughts arguing against one another.

He didn't know how long he lay there, eyes closed breathing in and out slowly and trying to ignore the agonising throb of pain in hid entire body. His heart felt worse though, like it had locked itself and was being pounded against his ribcage.

"Remus?"

The tentative, hesitant voice caused his heartbeat to increase in speed, aching as it moved and just as hesitantly as the voice had been he opened his eyes.

Sirius's face screamed guilty.

"Oh God." He said through an emotionally strained voice. "Oh Merlin, you did. You did tell him."

Sirius looked down wringing his hands together and after what felt like an eternity he gave the slightest incline of his head.

Remus managed to stop the moan of anguish leaving him but he couldn't stop the fact he closed his eyes painfully resulting in a few tears to roll down pale dirty cheeks. The headache increased.

A hand suddenly grabbed his causing his eyes to fly open as he tugged the hand back as though burned. It wasn't even a conscious thought and they both had stunned looks on their faces.

"Remus…Moony plea…"

"_Don't _you call me that!"

Sirius flinched and let out a sort of gasped moan as he tried to get as close to the other boy without touching him.

"Please, Remus please I wasn't _thinking_!"

"That much is obvious." Remus could feel his insides quivering and he wondered where these vicious words were coming from.

"I know, I know I was stupid but I never…I didn't, please I…"

"Tried to kill a student by using me as your tool." Remus said and he felt sick. Sirius jumped up shaking his head venomously and grasped Remus's shoulders despite the other boy was trying to push him off.

"NO! Remus please, believe me I didn't want to kill Snape! I would never do that to you!"

"Believe you? Like when you told me you'd keep my secret? That you'd never hurt me?"

"Remus…" Sirius sobbed and Remus felt one escape himself too. He tried to get the hands on his shoulders off his shoulders as he shook with heavy sobs, Sirius in no better condition.

"Just go." He cried out.

"No, please!" Sirius sobbed and Remus was crying harder now.

"I don't want to hate you, go away, go!"

"Remus." Sirius moaned and collapsed onto Remus's lap. Remus stared hard at the wall across from him but his tears still fell.

"Get out!"

"No, we need to talk."

"We've talked, get out, get out, _get out!"_

Shaking heavily Sirius managed to lift himself off and tried to get Remus to look at him but the boy was looking anywhere but at him. He wanted so much to kiss that hair, those cheeks, those lips but he'd ruined everything, destroyed what they had.

"I am so sorry."

Remus was silent a moment and although his sobs had stopped the tears still made tracks down his cheeks. Slowly the now cold, purposely hardened amber eyes, now stained red, glared at him.

"That won't cut it this time Sirius…I think you need to leave now."

Trembling Sirius simply stood there for a moment before with a slight jerk of his head he left Remus in the infirmary where the boy fought valiantly against the scream of anguish that was stuck in his throat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Curling up under the covers of his bed Sirius mourned what they had had silently, the sheets underneath his face becoming damp and itchy with his tears and he curled his arm around his stomach feeling terminally sick.

He had lost everything. And he'd broken his promise to Ethan Lupin.

When he thought about the surrogate family he'd probably lost as well he sobbed harder.

The bed dipped and he tried to still himself but whoever it was ignored the tension from the body underneath the covers.

Sirius kept his eyes tightly closed a moment longer but a reassuring hand on his shoulder and a weary sigh made him open them to see the grave face of James Potter.

They silently stared at one another but after a moment James breathed out making a strand of air jump.

"You're a berk of a brother Sirius, but you're _my _berk of a brother and I hate seeing you like this. Remus is hurting, so are you and I'm torn."

"Go to Remus, he needs it more." Sirius managed to croak out but James seemingly stared at him for a moment before stretching out beside him and pulled the thoroughly depressed boy close.

"Lily and Peter are covering that, I have a brother to look after. You're both hurting, admittedly Remus more so but you're hurting too. So…I'm staying."

Sirius stared at him for a moment before he crumbled once more and clung to his best friend desperately as he could as he let out the pained cries.

James did as he promised and stayed, rubbing the taller boy's back comfortingly but remained silent knowing Sirius just needed this right now. Plans and repairs would have to come later.

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NEXT SATURDAY, I'M GOING TO BE 18 WOOHOO!

Thanks to:

Lissom-Howler: Glad you liked it, it seemed odd for Sirius to do what he did to Remus out of say cruelty or something. Wouldn't make sense. So I went with the more common 'dense' idea.

Dollface786: Now you know lol!

Kynny: Lily is very opinionated so it seemed to fit for her and despite everything James would never abandon his best friend!

Goldfishie900: LMAO I'm a fake red head lol! But I do have quite the temper so maybe the dye seeped into my brain or something.

Woelfin-akhuna: Sorry this all takes so long, it's hectic over here so I only get to update one story a week and it's usually at the weekend. I'll try harder but I have my work cut out for at the moment.

Dark Dragon Fire Demon: Because he doesn't think! But we love him anyway.

Rhiannan Star: We shall have to see in the next thrilling instalment of ETM…that sounded cheesy Mwha!

Twilight-la-fae: Oh no, I mean England's nice and all but not when people have to get separated. Just remind them it rains a lot and we do have binge drinkers! Glad you liked the chapter though!

Ted-Easton: Ahhhh (in Trewlaney style voice) all shall be revealed in time!

Saturndragon: Yeah well French teachers can be mean so I learnt to ignore my foreign languages teacher (he was a bloody loon!). I love Severus, he's so prickly and he does try to help but he does it in his own way lol!

DragonsDesire: LMAO why thank you, I would bow but I'm led down so it could be hard…actually…hmm (attempts to be more flexible than she really is).

MooseDeEvita: Lol thanks very much!

Avain: Thanks for all comments; they have made me glow with pride!

Vimana Feral: Sugar is my downfall; I swear I actually have an E Numbers problem lol! Anyway, ta much, I figured such a scene should have you on the edge of the seat rather than lazily lounging in your chair.

Sidhelady: Everyone loved angry Lily but then I do rather like her like that lol!

RanmasAngel: Sorry! I am trying harder but it's so hectic now with college projects, work, UCAS, my new self-commissioned job as a rent artist (yay me) and these stories that sometimes life wins.

Adhara1: Ah don't worry; you don't really hate Sirius I just wrote it so you would be angry with him and you would sympathise with Snape!

TNMBCFan: See! Lol, everyone loves angry Lily!

Elrohir Lover: Head's up, Tay and Siri are back! And LMAO I tried but I have NOOOO idea what you said LMAO!

Lonlyheart: Here it is.

Mistress of Sadikus: So sorry, I gave my reasons as to why it's taking so long to RanmasAngel. But so glad you liked it lol.

Happo: Get it massaged that always helps!

NixiNox: (Blushes furiously) oh you!

Mirale Nic Draco: (Cue X-Files music) maybe it slipped into your subconscious?

Jenna: Lol understatement of the year but it was fine. Thanks for all comments lol.

IsisFireDancer: Merry Meet! LMAO why thank you very much my darling, you sound frantic lol. Blessed Be!

Mrs. Moonylover: Ooh, new name! Lol thank you, good to hear that you're enjoying yourself over there!

Crowkeeper990: Aw seriously, you guys are going to put a permanent smile on my face and I have dimples so, you know, people poke them…that's actually true, why _do _people feel the need to point out to people with dimples that they have dimples? I'm terribly sorry; I seem to have gone off on a tangent!

Taykayo and Sirius: DUDES where the hell have you been lol? We'd thought you'd died, I'm pretty sure Happo and Elrohir had a memorial service! Sirius, you horny bugger, down boy before I get the water spray! But seeing as it was computer problems, we'll let you off. Ha, I already had Fake (well issues 1 and 6 anyway, my comic book store is crap but I've read the rest as Scanslations of the internet).

Electra Black: Lol Tarrrrrrrr very much!

Guppie-Mother-mine: What an odd name lol! Ah you're like me, you put music on to read. Helps fit the mood doesn't it!


	60. Friends and Hope

AN: Reviews page still not working (dammit)!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 60 - Friends and Hope

Merlin how my heart ached during those times. And I highly doubt Sirius was having a great time either but I doubt I would've listened back then. I was just so _angry_, something I neither like nor allow myself to feel but I couldn't help it. I had been betrayed; my secret revealed to someone who hated me by the person I loved the most.

I strive to fit in, you may have noticed this so to suddenly find myself indebted to a man who I thought at the time would sooner tell the entire school my secret was my deepest fear. Remember I thought Snape a malicious boy, not evil so much but definitely vindictive, and so I thought he'd probably invent some cruel, twisted method of bribery he'd use on me to keep his silence. Of course Dumbledore had already seen to that, making him take a Wizard's Oath not to tell. But one thing could never leave me.

Sirius had put me into that situation.

The man I loved, cherished above all others, shared myself with and had shown nothing but loyalty and love to had put me into a position where I could be humiliated into convincing someone to keep my secret.

I think that's why I wanted to hate him so much. But what's even worse than hating someone is loving someone you know you should be hating.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

A week had already passed since Sirius had revealed Remus's secret, since Remus had awoken and discovered what had occurred. Remus had pointedly avoided Sirius and Sirius had tried everything to get him to talk to him, to listen to him.

James was torn in between the two. One was his brother in all but blood, the other a friend he held close to his heart, would've been his best friend had Sirius not already claimed that title. Peter seemed to try and avoid the situation altogether and even seemed to spend less and less time with the group when he realised his clingy nature might not be appreciated right now. He looked hurt but James had bigger problems right now.

Lily hated watching her boyfriend struggle between comforting each friend. He hated seeing the pain in Remus's eyes and the grief in Sirius's. She hated the fact she had finally seen James Potter cry when after a day full of lessons, Quidditch practice and failed attempts to make his friends talk he'd collapsed on his bed, head pillowed in her lap and cried out of pure exhaustion.

To all in Hogwarts it seemed the Marauders reign was coming to an end.

What seemed even odder was the fact that Severus Snape, the one student who held aloft the 'Marauder hate' banner was suspiciously quiet on the whole thing. In the past he would've reveled in the crumbling foundations of the prankster group but now he merely scowled almost fearfully at Remus.

Lily lay beside James, both curled up on his bed facing one another, as he seemed to stare off into a space just above her shoulder. The mischievous glint in his eyes seemed dimmed, lifeless and more disturbed than she'd like to admit she simply curled an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

He remained silent before he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do Lils." He whispered and she kissed the top of his head.

"You don't have to fix everything James. They need time first; it's only been a week. After that if they don't start improving then we'll step in. They need to do this on their own." She replied equally as quietly and stroked her fingers through his raven hair.

"I can't stand seeing them like this. We've all been friends for seven years and this is the only time I've seen things get to this degree. I want to blame Sirius but I…I can't…he's…"

"Your brother. I know love, believe me I know. But Remus is hurting too so to force this upon him would be very bad and wrong right now."

Sighing again James curled himself around her and buried his face into her slender neck.

"Thank you for being here."

Lily pulled him closer to her, hugging him tightly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus rubbed tiredly at his eyes as he stepped out of his Arithmancy lesson, wondering vaguely where Lily had been and slowly raised his shoulder bag strap up. He walked almost painfully down the stairs, ignoring the various nudges and bumps he got from people passing by and with his hand sliding on the banister he made his way towards Gryffindor Tower.

The halls were flooded with students, some laughing, talking and moving far quicker than he and yet when he looked up he still managed to catch sight of shoulder-length ebony hair surrounding a tanned (though looking rather paler than usual) face and sapphire eyes. Feeling his stomach give a pleasurable squirm and then hating the fact Sirius still had that power over him he began to turn and walk the other way.

"Remus, wait." Sirius hadn't shouted it in any kind of maudlin theatrics but had all but whispered it. Remus was shocked he heard it over the many other voices and he turned to look over his shoulder briefly to see Sirius staring at the ground, hands wringing together as he shook. A girl walked past and noticing Sirius's tears she stopped and rested a hand on his shoulder. Remus decided that Sirius would soon be comforted, his stomach tightening painfully but he ignored it.

Whirling round he continued on his way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you ok?" The blonde haired girl asked and Sirius looked up at her startled. Vaguely a glimpse of hope, as though he'd thought she might be someone else had flickered in his eyes but it soon evaporated when he noted that this wasn't Remus.

"I'm fine." He said, a little more curtly than he had intended and he pulled his shoulder strap up higher on his shoulder, his other hand wiping at his eyes as he began to move away, the tears still falling. He'd got about a meter away before the girl said something.

"You're Sirius Black right?"

He stopped, not turning to her but nodding once anyway.

"Then…I'm sorry for what happened between you and Remus Lupin. You two always were the favourite couple in Hufflepuff."

This time he did turn, slowly and simply looked at her. She offered him a kind smile.

"What?" He croaked and she offered him another sad smile.

"You and Lupin, most of the girls in Hufflepuff loved seeing you two together. I'm sorry you two are no longer…well. Is there no way you two will ever be together again? Was it that bad? I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, and it's just well…"

"Yes?" He said.

"…You gave me and my girlfriend hope. Even if I am to be married off to some pure blooded wizard soon." The girl finished with a shaky laugh and Sirius felt his eyebrows lift up in surprise.

He remained silent just looking at her. She looked back, unfazed and finally the faintest flicker of a smile turned up one side of Sirius's lips.

"Just because we're…having problems you shouldn't be afraid."

"We're not. Not anymore. Thanks for that and if you can…thank Lupin too" She answered and turned to walk away. Sirius felt an urge to call after her.

"What's your name?"

She turned looking over her shoulder and smiled.

"Daes." Then she smirked humorously. "I'll be Daes Faolan soon though. Look me up if you ever need a friendly shoulder to cry on."

Nodding Sirius felt himself smile and after casting him a cheeky wink she turned and left in a whirl of robes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sighing shakily Remus pushed open the door to the boys dormitories and blanched slightly at what was before him. Despite his horrible week he couldn't help laughing softly, especially when James lunged for his trousers and Lily pulled the duvet up higher.

"I wondered where you were Lily." He said as he walked over to his bed, placing his bag on the bedside cabinet.

"I was cheering Mr. Grumpy here up." She said as she placed her hands behind her head and stretched like a cat. The sheets lowered slightly making James quickly cover her up again.

"What? He doesn't like my mechanics." She said and still looking tired but vaguely amused Remus nodded.

"Yeah, nothing but two wobbling fried eggs to me."

"Sassy eggs." James said and they smiled at one another before the somber mood returned. "How're you holding up?" He asked Remus softly.

Sitting on his bed heavily Remus let out a breath.

"I feel like shit. And in the past, when I felt like shit…I…I went to Sirius." He realised his hands were shaking so he curled them into fists in his lap. Lily, with the duvet wrapped around her appropriately got up and shuffled (which caused a glimmer of a smile to come to Remus's face as she waddled over to him) over to him, sitting down next to him. She placed an arm around his shoulders and he leant his head on her bare shoulder.

"It's too soon, we know. But maybe you guys could talk soon, get it out…"

"In the open? What exactly? That he betrayed my secret because he can't control his own bloody temper?" Remus said lifting his head off her shoulder to glare at her but she simply glared back.

"I didn't mean now, especially considering the mood you two are in. I meant when you're ready, whenever that might be. You are _miserable _Remus and so is Sirius, so forgive me if I have a ' I-hate-to-see-my-friend-clinically-depressed' complexion but that's who I am, just like his foul temper is a part of Sirius and James's berk like nature is a part of him."

"You're never going to let me live down the berk thing are you?" James said folding his arms across his chest but Lily carried on.

"Stop attacking us, we're only trying to help. If we're being too pushy, fine, tell us but do it nicely."

Remus looked absolutely crestfallen and Lily suddenly regretted her infamous Evans temper. Sighing she pulled him to her again and hugged him tightly. She felt him begin to shake and then felt his tears on her shoulder.

"I'm so Remus. I didn't mean…"

"No," He replied thickly, "It's not that. You're right, I'm miserable and I can't even make it go away. I want him back but I'm so scared Lily, I'm so scared." He continued to sob and James moved round to his other side to hug him, although a little more awkwardly than Lily was.

They stayed like that for ages, rubbing his back and offering reassurances until it was nearly time for dinner.

"You should get dressed Lily." James said and the girl smirked.

"Why, I like the naturalist look. Don't you?"

They heard a muffled chuckle from Remus who was still resting his head against Lily's neck.

"I do, I love it on you Lils but I also like being the only person who's seen that rather foxy body."

Chuckling thickly as he wiped at his cheeks Remus said in a voice thicker from the tears he'd shed, "Technically I've seen it too."

Lily grinned and ruffled his hair as James put his hands on his hips. Remus could tell the couple were only putting on this argument to cheer him up but remarkably, it was working for now.

"Only her shoulders."

"And tits." Lily added and Remus nodded.

"And her breasts."

James scowled at them both as Lily stood.

"I could flash him if you like."

She grasped the folds of the duvet and made to whisk them apart but James had already leapt across the room and lifted her up into his arms. Remus laughed silently as she struggled making James's knees buckle.

"Put me down you oaf!"

"Flasher!"

"Thug!"

"Pervert!"

"Mangy Stag!"

"Foxy _lady!_"

They laughed and James moved to dump her unceremoniously onto his bed next to her clothes. Then he turned back to Remus and he grasped his arm lightly to steer him towards the door.

"Best we wait downstairs, she'll probably try and flash you again."

Chuckling Remus gripped James shoulder appreciatively. Looking at the shorter teen James quirked an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Remus said.

"What for?"

"For being a good friend."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: Anyone notice a cameo (lol). I'm so sorry about this guys, I am trying to fix my reviews thing (I reckon it's my laptop, I've asked others and they say FFNet works fine on their computers) but until then here's merely the story. I will answer you soon.


	61. Beginning to Heal

Disclaimer: Nope not mine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 61 – Beginning to heal

I think there's something in you Potters that just sub-consciously drives you to make others happy. Or the Evans genes but either way your parents were there for me Harry. In a time when I was in my greatest pain your parents were there. Peter had grown uncomfortable with the situation and we just assumed he was spending less time with us because of that. A fatal mistake of ours I must say.

I refused Sirius time; I didn't want to speak to him because like I told him, I didn't want to hate him. He had betrayed me, hurt me and the worst part for me was that I couldn't hate him despite the fact I knew I should. He deserved nothing from me and yet I couldn't help loving him.

This is really where the difference between you and your Godfather lies Harry. You've been raised in an abusive family, hunted by a deranged wizard for years and endured attack after attack. You've learnt tact, caution; you can control your temper to the point where you won't say anything to revealing. Sirius couldn't do it, never could. Although you do make it obvious when something vital is being kept hidden because you go tight-lipped and don't talk.

Course I can give you an example Harry. Think back to your fourth year, Severus had moved you to the front of the room and he threatened you with Vertasium, do you remember?

_Yes, _me and Severus get along, we…no Harry, we just…Harry honestly it's…Harry stop talking…Harry…_Harry_…oh for Merlin's sake, Cara could you give me a hand.

…

_Ahem_ well that was…very inventive Cara.

Suppose it did shut him up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

Remus carefully dipped the nib of his quill into his inkpot, shaking it gently of any excess ink before bringing it back to his parchment with Professor Binns voice washing over him. Glancing quickly around he let himself have a small smile at the sagging, tired looking students fighting to break out of Binns spell but none could withstand his droning voice for long. Lily already had her head resting on her folded arms, James mimicking her and they were facing each other with small smiles as they whispered to one another.

He felt a pang in his heart at the way the two looked at one another and silently continued watching them as Lily casually placed a hand on top of James's, thumbs rubbing against the backs of hands as they giggled quietly. Lily was sat two seats down from him but on the other side of James was Sirius and with a nervous jolt Remus realised Sirius was watching the couple too.

Maybe it was the unbearable pain in those sapphire eyes that chipped a little at his temper. Or possible the thoroughly down trodden look to his lips that had been there for weeks but either way Remus could feel something uncoil in his chest.

Sirius hurt as much as he did. Ok, well maybe not as much but he was hurting none the less.

Just then Sirius glanced up and their eyes met, locked. Remus knew he was gripping his quill so tightly that his hand was visibly shaking but he didn't care. This was the first time he'd allowed himself to look his lo…ex-lover in the eye for weeks. Sirius almost seemed startled and yet so desperate for Remus's attention that he didn't even bother hiding his raw pain and need.

Remus decided then that it was time to talk.

Turning back to his parchment, trying not to linger on the way that Sirius returned his gaze to the table wincing as though he'd been shot, Remus then scribbled a hasty note on the corner of the parchment and slowly teared the paper as though not to make a sound. He folded it twice and reaching over the girl sat beside him, he nudged Lily's arm and passed her the note. Discreetly he nodded towards Sirius before looking back to the front of the class.

Looking thoroughly confused Lily leaned over and nudged Sirius. When the boy looked up she passed him the note. He frowned and cautiously took the note before opening it. His heart thudded painfully when he saw the handwriting of the person he loved the most.

"_We need to talk, tonight."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus paced the room beside his bed, wringing his hands together as he wordlessly lip-synched the feelings he wanted to convey to Sirius.

He sat on his bed and just as he did so he heard the talking and laughter of down stairs get louder as the door opened and then it was muted again when it clicked shut behind Sirius. He stood once more and stared quietly at the silent boy standing beside the door looking lost considering it was his own dormitory as well.

"Hi." Sirius said timidly and Remus nodded curtly.

"Hi." He wanted to quick himself for the shaky quality.

Both glanced around the room unsure of what to say. Everything Remus had planned to say went out of his head and he was left as nothing but a terrified boy once more faced with something he was unused to.

"Thank you…for um, letting me speak to you." Sirius said after a while and Remus nodded again.

"I couldn't just leave it, er, as it was."

Sirius let out one nervous airy chuckle. Twiddling with his jumper Remus quickly gestured towards the opposing bed to his own as he sat down. Sirius walked over and sat on the edge of the other bed so that they were now facing one another.

Silence descended again. Remus could hear footsteps coming towards the room but they were haltered immediately and he was pretty sure he heard Lily say something. Both boys listened to a stranger's voice, probably another student before they heard Lily start getting peeved and then they heard the distinct sound of someone being dragged away from their door by the ear. Both Sirius and Remus smiled slightly.

"Good ol' Lily." Sirius said and Remus smiled slightly before turning somber again. The silence was even heavier.

"It hurt." Remus said eventually and Sirius looked up. Determined to do this right Remus met him eye to eye.

"It hurt more than the wolf tearing me apart. I always thought if one person would never hurt me, or betray me it would be you but…"

"But I did." Sirius said quietly and his hair curtained his face.

"Yes." Remus whispered and looked at his hands in his lap. "Snape now knows what I am, hates me for it and hates James even more because now he's in a wizard's debt. Peter is uncomfortable and has kept away from most of us and…it all hurt. Thing is, I usually…I usually got to you when I hurt but now you weren't there."

Sirius's face remained hidden as he nodded towards the floor.

"But…Sirius, I _need_ you like I need air. But after everything you've ever done for me, become Animagi, help me with my father, _Love_ me…you do this. I want to forgive you," He could feel his eyes watering and he looked up to the ceiling as his voice cracked, "so much."

"It hurts, so _much_ everyday when I see you and all I want to do his touch your hand or smile at you but it tore me up inside because you did something to me that I thought would never happen." His voice was chocked up now, thick with emotion and he didn't even bother stopping the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes. "I want to be with you, I love you but I can't trust you. Do you even know how that _feels_ Sirius?"

Sirius shook his head, his shoulders shaking.

"You've helped me so much with everything. You were my rock when my father fell ill. Please…"

He looked back to his lap, a sob breaking free of him and he watched his trembling fists. He jumped when a pair of hands rested on top of them. Looking up he was met with Sirius's face staring up at him solemnly. His eyes were shining, some tracks down his cheeks tarring the tanned skin but he was so indescribably beautiful and it ached even harder.

"I am so sorry Remus! Please, I want to make it up to you and I'll spend my life doing so if I have to. I'll cut off my arm if that's what you want, give up magic, go to Azkaban, _please _how do I prove myself to you?"

"I don't know." Remus said shakily and giving up he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around Sirius, both openly crying now and they remained there for hours, simply being.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius reached behind him to pick up the alarm clock on the bedside table and glanced out the window too before rolling forwards again to look at Remus lying on his side. They were facing one another on the bed, still fully clothed and were only touching by a pair of joined hands.

"It's dinnertime." Sirius said quietly.

"I wondered why'd it gone quiet downstairs." Remus said agreeing.

"Don't you want to get some?"

Sighing Remus shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Don't think I have the energy to walk all the way down there and answer Lily's questions."

"Good point." Sirius said and nestled back into his pillow. They watched each other quietly until Sirius sighed.

"Where do we stand now then?" He asked and Remus shook his head.

"I don't know, it's a difficult situation."

"I love you, you know that right?"

Remus nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "That was never in question. It's…"

"Trust, yeah I know. Do you…"

"What?"

"Nothing, just…nothing."

Remus sat up a little and shuffled a little closer. He rested his forehead against Sirius's and they stroked their thumbs over one another's hands.

"Yes I love you. I need time Sirius, that's all. I still love you, probably always will foolishly but it takes time."

Sirius clenched his hand tightly in Remus's and nodded as he closed his eyes tightly. Remus moved his hand to rub Sirius's back soothingly and Sirius mirrored the motion.

"I'll wait forever."

"Only forever?"

Sirius thought and then shook his head. "No…further but I don't know what comes after forever."

"Death I'd imagine."

"Bit morbid isn't it?"

"Life isn't perfect, why shouldn't death be?"

"Well then, I hope I don't betray you in death like I have life."

They fell silent and Remus curled up closer to Sirius, feeling an ache loosen but by no means leave him. He felt as though he was recovering from a particularly bad transformation and it was subsiding but was still there.

As usual, Sirius was there to take away the pain.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you think they're alright?"

Looking up at Lily James lowered the magazine he'd been reading nestled comfortably in the chair by the fire, feet propped up on the coffee table.

"Sirius and Remus?" He asked and Lily looked over at him nodding.

"Yeah, do you think they're alright?"

James considered the question and closed his magazine. Placing it into his lap he clasped his hands over the top of it.

"I think they will be, given time."

Lily seemed satisfied and smiling she walked over to the boyfriend. After giving a playful exaggerated stretch she fell into his lap making him laugh. Then she lay sprawled across him like a cat.

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so yes." She said and flicked his ear. He flinched and rubbed at it.

"Bully."

"Dingus."

"That isn't even a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"It isn't!"

"It's my word!"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not, my word is law!"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm a woman."

(TBC)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	62. Graduation

AN: all right, I think both an apology and explanation is needed. I am well and truly sorry for not being able to update like I used to but circumstance and life has truly caught up on me. Most of you know Full Circle got deleted (again grr) so I was pissed after that and uninspired. However it's mainly because right now is my exam time and I am looking at UNIVERSITY entry here! This will determine how my life will go as this course is very specific so you'll understand if I put future first, hobby second. If that isn't enough then I am truly sorry but those are the only cards on the table. Anyway, Full Circle can now be found at Silversnitch archive along with my other stories I am moving over. This one is going to be a bitch to do, sigh!

And so here we are the last chapter before the Epilogue. One more chapter after this and then Embracing the Moon is finished.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 62- Graduation and drawing to a close

There was an ache still in my chest after that night. It didn't hurt like when I was alone without Sirius but it was…uncomfortable. He held back from doing anything incase he upset me, I just wished he would do something, anything to break through that last shield we had erected around ourselves.

Your parents were closer than ever, unsurprisingly moving that much closer to a marital life together. I wish you could have met them properly Harry, I wish I could've come around on Sundays for dinner, watch you tease your father along with your mother, watch you bicker at the table with Sirius over Quidditch, introduce them to Cara. I think that is my perfect world. Well that and Sirius not telling Severus my secret.

I know James and Lily would be honoured to have you in their lives Harry, and you too Cara.

Sorry? Oh yes, you're right. I am getting off topic aren't I?

Are you all right Harry?

You sure? I don't see anything in your eye.

…Well if you're sure…

I'm sorry, I've upset you haven't I?

…Come here pup. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Here, let me finish the rest of the story for you.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(1977)

"What we doing to celebrate?"

James, Sirius and Remus all looked up at Lily who was collapsed on James's bed on her stomach, dangling her arms off the side with her chin resting right on the edge of the mattress. She was pouting in a bored fashion, swinging her legs back and forth in the air and watching the three now curious boys.

"Celebrate what Lily?" James asked as he marked his place in the textbook he was reading and shuffled over to lean against the bed beside her.

"Graduation. It's in like three weeks and I was wondering how you guys planned to celebrate your new adulthoodness!" She said leaning up to rest her hand in her chin.

Sirius looked over at Remus who was still watching Lily. Feeling eyes on him the werewolf turned and Sirius offered him a small smile, which he returned before looking back at Lily. There was still some awkwardness between the two of them. They hadn't consummated their reunion and it had already been two weeks since they made up and even their shared moments seemed strained. Mainly because Sirius seemed to be holding back from upsetting Remus.

Remus sighed causing a strand of hair to blow up and back into his face. He watched the easiness between James and Lily, the way they were flirting and touching one another subtly and felt ache in his chest gave a throb. He looked back over at Sirius who was watching the young couple in front of them with the same longing. Briefly Remus thought, his eyes becoming glazed as he pondered his feelings on the matter.

He loved Sirius, that much he knew. Loved him to the point of obsession, and would gladly die for him. He knew Sirius felt the same way. So what was holding them back?

Remus glanced at Sirius again from the corner of his eye.

He was, he supposed. He hadn't given any indication to Sirius that it was ok to be with him, to love him like he had before. He'd offered smiles, a couple of kisses but not much more than that. Talking seemed to bring about misunderstanding and Sirius would apologise for the tiniest of things now, which was actually kind of irritating. Before he would've offered a disarming smirk and would simply charm you over to take him back into your good side again. Now he was as timid and cautious as a mistreated puppy.

Deciding to take the initiative Remus stood suddenly making all over occupants look at him in shock. Reaching down he grabbed Sirius's hand and jerked him to his feet before leading the pliant boy out of the room. He could've sworn he heard Lily mutter 'About Bloody time'.

"Remus?" Sirius asked timidly as he was dragged down the corridors leading away from Gryffindor Tower, Remus unrelenting in his march as he pulled the boy along with him. He glanced around quickly and noted they were in the Prefect's bathroom area.

Remus stopped in front of door and said in a strong voice _"Lemon Fresh."_

The door creaked open and they both stepped into the tiled room, Sirius more confused than anything. Thankfully the room was empty and after pulling off his outer robe Remus folded it up and placed it on a bench in the room. He rolled his sleeves up to the elbow and sat on the bench beside his robe. He jerked a thumb towards the space next to him.

"Sit."

Sirius cautiously made his way towards the bench and sat beside his boyfriend.

"We can't carry on like this." Remus sighed and Sirius's heart lurched.

"What?" He croaked out, not even hiding the way his voice broke. Remus jerked his head up at that and looked at him startled.

"NO! Sirius, not like that! I mean, we can't carry on tip-toeing around one another, not break up!" He said and grasped one of Sirius's lightly trembling hands in his own two. Sirius visibly relaxed and squeezed the hand.

"Oh." He said quietly and Remus shook his head slightly.

"I couldn't do that."

Sirius offered him a weak smile and Remus returned it with a much stronger one.

"What do you mean then? You said _tip-toeing_ but I don't get it." Sirius said and turned his body more towards Remus.

"You don't do anything Sirius. You never hold me for too long, you barely kiss me, you won't _touch _me. I won't break if you touch me." Remus said and to seemingly prove his point he brought up one of Sirius's hands to his lips and kissed it.

Sirius watched the movement fascinated. He swallowed thickly as he tried to come up with an answer to such a comment.

"I just…just don't want to force…_hurt_ you again." He whispered brokenly and leaning forwards Remus rested their foreheads together.

"Then show me you still love me. All of this, I dunno, _avoidance_ hurts me more than anything."

Nodding Sirius thought quietly for a moment. Sub-consciously he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the knuckles on one of Remus's hand as he did so. Seemingly coming to a decision he turned to face his lover fully and cupped a cheek in his palm.

"Are…you sure?"

"Yes," Remus said almost instantly, "One hundred Percent."

Nodding again Sirius leant forwards and Remus did so almost eagerly. Their lips met softly, barely touching as they simply let themselves feel the others lips against their own. Eyes closed and they deepened the kiss further as they moved their bodies closer. Pulling back they kept their foreheads together and their eyes closed as they listened to the others breathing.

"Show me how sorry you are." Remus whispered and Sirius nodded mutely once more, words seemingly lost to him.

Bunching his robes underneath him as a sort of makeshift mattress Remus led down on the bench, Sirius maneuvering over him as they continued kissing. Sirius took his time undoing the buttons on Remus's school shirt, revealing in each inch of revealed skin with his lips worshipping the area. Remus's head pushed back so his neck arched.

"_Sirius_." He whispered longingly and Sirius could feel something awaken in him, some old part of him he thought he'd killed on the night of the 'incident'.

"Yes." He moaned back.

Slowly clothes were lost, made into a soft barrier around them and they moved together, gasping as old sensations were stoked into passion. Settling over Remus Sirius kissed him once more, deeply, longingly and lovingly before he truly embraced his past self with a gasp from Remus.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily chewed on the end of quill with an amusingly bewildered look on her face as she stared at the book in front of her. Not taking her eyes away from the pages she stated matter-of-factly to James spread out on the floor, "Hengleberk lives up to his name."

James looked up at her looking just as confused as she was.

"Eh?"

Looking down at her boyfriend she then held up her book '_Dark Hexes and conquering evil by Athos. J. Hengleberk'._

"The man is a complete berk, arrogant in his beliefs and hard-headed. I don't like his book and will now boy-cott it." And saying that she tossed it into James's waste-parchment bin.

"That'll be a third this week then. How are you going to explain this to the Professors?" James said amused as his girlfriend collapsed backwards on his bed.

"I'll just say I'm an Anarchist or something, sing them a couple of Sirius's songs and what not."

James shook his head as he returned to his book.

"Clearly we seem to have stepped into a parallel universe Moony. James Potter is doing homework and Lily Evans is refusing to do the same."

Both people in question looked up and smiled when Sirius came strolling in with a much-missed smirk on his face and with Remus following closely behind him looking thoroughly amused.

"And where have you two been?" He asked and Remus shrugged.

"No where mum." He said replied cheekily and fell onto his bed, Sirius crawling up beside him and hugging his hips from behind.

"You did it didn't you?" Lily said and Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Did what?"

"Bumped uglies, shagged, fucked ("Lily!" cried James), screwed one another senseless, parked the car, took a whirl on the purple topped helter skelter, went broom riding…"

"WE GET IT! Bloody Hell Lily!" James said and rubbed at his temples as his friends laughed loudly.

"_Took a whirl on the purple topped helter skelter_? Merlin Lily, you certainly have a colourful vocabulary." Remus said shaking his head.

"Comes from hanging out with boys all the time. Glad you too shagged and made up though." She winked at them earning another laugh to come from the duo.

"I personally could have lived without hearing those things come out of my girlfriend's mouth." James said and Lily looked down at him enticingly.

"Hey…can I have a broom ride?" She said sensually as she tiptoed her fingertips up his chest and he swallowed thickly, ignoring Remus and Sirius's muffled laughter.

"Anytime."

"Good!" And she jumped up throwing on a jumper, "Best go now before it gets dark and cold. Wouldn't want to fly through low clouds would we?" She said as she pulled in her shoes.

James blinked confused and seemed to jerk back into gear when he heard his friend's loud laughter. He smirked as he stood.

"Fuck the lot of you."

The laughing only increase in volume.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

(Two Weeks Later)

Remus tugged at the collar of his Graduation robes again trying to cool down a little. He lifted up in his seat a little and looked around in the audience of parents and guardians. It wasn't hard to miss his father as he was the only one in a wheel chair but he still smiled at them for what must've been the hundredth time that afternoon. His mum waved at him after pointing him out to his father. Ethan Lupin looked up and catching his son's eye he nodded in acknowledgment and smiled gently.

Despite being much weaker and less healthy than he once remembered his father, Remus still felt protected when that smile came at him.

"Black, Sirius." Remus's head jerked over to the raised stage as applause issued around him. He watched as Sirius stood up and walked over towards McGonagoll and Dumbledore standing ready with his certificate. Sirius seemed to be speaking to them, his charming smile once again back into place and Dumbledore laughed at something he said whilst McGonagoll rolled her eyes. She looked slightly amused though.

Sirius then continued on to the side of the stage where those who had already graduated were seated. Briefly their eyes met and Sirius winked at him, whilst Remus gave a lop-sided smirk. Sirius followed up by blowing a kiss at him making the other boy roll his eyes.

Merlin, how he loved him.

More people graduated and Remus waited until her heard "Evans, Lily."

"Potter!" Sirius called and everyone laughed.

"Not yet, the git hasn't popped the question yet!" Lily called back invoking more laughter. James for his part had gone red and had sunk into his chair but with a smile on his face.

Finally the time seemed to drag until the words "Lupin, Remus" were finally called. Applause sounded everywhere where it mattered, Sirius even giving out a shrill whistle of enthusiasm and smiling he walked up to the stage.

"Congratulations Remus." Dumbledore said as he shook the boy's hand after handing him his certificate, " And how have you found being here?"

Remus thought hard before smiling and looking up appreciatively at his Headmaster.

"An adventure I'll never forget."

Dumbledore smiled and winked.

"One with romance in it I imagine?" He said with his eyes quickly darting over to Sirius. Remus smiled.

"And everything else that makes a true adventure great."

Smiling one last time Remus thanked both teachers moved towards the group on the other side of graduating. Instantly Sirius took him into his arms and throwing caution to the wind he kissed him, hard. Catcalls and wolf whistles soon filled the air making Remus laugh and pull away.

"Get a room!" James called and Remus laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and Peter were all sprawled out on Sirius's sofa, relaxed by alcohol into a comfortable slump of bodies.

"Oh my God, we're no longer in school." Lily suddenly stated causing all of the boys' heads to turn to her. Sirius shook back his sleeve and checked his watch.

"About 7 hours ago Lils. But hey, 7 hours man, that's quick for you right?"

She slapped him on the shoulder and took a sip of her bottle.

"So come on then, what're you all going to miss about not being in Hogwarts anymore?" James said as Lily slid to rest her head on his shoulder.

Silence descended as they all thought about their answer.

"I think I'm going to miss the Hogsmede trips." Peter said and James nodded.

"Pranks! Most definitely the pranks. Although I suppose they could be just as fun in work, if not more so. Except my partners in crime aren't all going to be there." James said and there was a bout of 'aww's' and huge pretend group hugs before laughter followed.

"I'm going to miss chopping you down to size in front of your peers." Lily said as she kissed James's cheek making him frown a little.

"God I hope any kids we have won't turn out like you."

Lily simply grinned evilly.

"I'm going to miss sharing a room with you guys, and also not being able to wake up to Remus every night…at least until he moves in…if he wants to that is."

Remus jerked up and looked at Sirius. Everyone was watching, waiting for his reaction as he stared silently at the now nervous looking young man.

"Are…are you serious?"

Sirius wrung his jumper in his hands tightly, nodding but looking at Remus. Everyone continued to watch nervously.

After a moment Remus found a smile take over his face and threw himself at Sirius, knocking them both off the sofa with the force of it. The others cheered, James going into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of wine for celebration.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked him quietly as they lay sprawled out of sight down on the floor beside the sofa, ignoring the noise of everyone moving around preparing to celebrate. He brushed a strand of Remus's hair out of his face as the other boy remained on top of him, smiling down at him.

"Completely." Remus said truthfully and claimed the lips below his in a promising passionate kiss.

"So Remus Lupin, what're you going to miss about Hogwarts?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

Thinking hard Remus eventually smiled down at his lover as he answered.

"Being the only person in Hogwarts to tame the fucking bad boy."

They kissed again, longer than before and carried on throw the pop of the wine cork and the cheer that followed it.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: And now we have just the Epilogue to go people! One more, Uno Numero, the big finish, the finale!


	63. Epilogue: Era's End

_AN: And so (because I kept you all waiting for the last chapter but you know why) here is the epilogue to this rather epic story of mine! Bloody buggering hell did this one take a while lol! But I wanted to say thank you to all of you for following this story so adamantly with me, and for sharing the moments with me. So without further ado:_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 63 – Epilogue: Eras End

Remus placed his mug of tea back onto the low coffee table and let the silence that followed wash over him. After he leant back in his seat he looked up at the suspiciously shining eyes of Harry and the sympathetic ones of Cara Potter-Faolan.

"And that's our story." He said in a low voice and shared the sentiments when Harry let out a shaky breathe.

"Bloody hell Remus. I mean…I…I didn't know." He said and after taking a moment to look at his guardian he stood up and moved round the table to hug him. Remus held him back just as tightly.

"You've lost so much…how do you keep going?" Harry's voice inquired into his shoulder and he gave the younger man a tight squeeze.

"I have a family to look after." He said in explanation and Harry pulled back to smile at him.

Cara placed his own mug on the table and simply watched the pair quietly. He and Remus were terribly alike and he took a moment to imagine losing Harry and their own son Sirius. It made his heart clench.

"You went through so much, and that isn't even the end is it? I mean there was Azkaban, Harry's third year…" He said and Remus nodded at him as Harry moved to sit on the floor beside his chair.

"Yes, me and Sirius were reunited in Harry's third year. At first I'd thought everything was of the past that we could never be together again the way we once were and in a way that's true, we weren't together like how we used to be. We were barely adults then, on the cusp. But our newfound relationship wasn't any weaker; no it was far from that. It was _stronger_ than ever. We'd survived so much and we'd be damned if this would pull us apart too."

Harry grasped his hand tightly in his own as Cara nodded. Just as Cara opened his mouth he was cut off with an excited "DADDY!"

All three looked up when the four year old black haired, amber eyed Sirius Potter-Faolan came charging into the room, caked in mud and with a couple of leaves in his hair.

"Sirius, what the hell?" Harry asked jumping up to grab the boy before he traipsed mud all over the living room.

"I was fighting Basilisks Dad, and Dragons too!" The small boy rubbed his sleeve over his nose causing a brown smear to run across the bridge of his nose but he smiled a disarming smile at his parents. Remus caught himself smiling lop-sidely as the boy placed his hands on his hips looking proud of himself. He smiled even wider when Harry crossed his arms over his chest and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" The young father asked.

Sirius nodded and placed his hands clasped behind his back.

"And Dementors but I fought them off with a Patr…Pats…Paron…"

"Patronus Sirius." Remus said smiling at the boy. Sirius grinned back and gave a cheeky tongue poke.

"Thank you Remez, You always know everything!"

"Apparently so." The man chuckled reaching for his tea again. Harry made to grab the boy but Sirius had already leapt across the room into Remus's lap.

"SIRIUS!"

"It's alright Harry, no harm done. It's just a little mud. I'll go clean him up." Remus said standing with the boy perched on his hip. Harry looked at him questiongly but after a minute nodded. He started to pick up the mugs and cutlery they had used as Cara moved to help him.

"You remember where the bathroom is Remus?" Cara asked and Remus winked.

"I practically live here Mr. Potter." Sirius giggled in his arms as Cara smirked and nodded.

"Come on trouble lets get you cleaned up." Remus said as he and Sirius made their way up the stairs.

"Ugh, bath time sucks." Sirius said matter-of-factly making Remus chuckle. He placed the boy on the sink counter as he filled it with warm water. Helping the boy to remove his t-shirt he quickly grabbed a towel.

"Remez?" Sirius asked in a small voice.

"Yes Siri?"

"…You and my daddies were talking about something downstairs…you kept mentioning my name but the things you said I've never done…"

Remus's hand stilled as the towel rested on the boy's cheek, curious eyes just poking up over the top of his hand. He looked at the boy silently for a moment and mutely thanked the Gods for not giving this boy blue eyes…it would be too much like…no, best not to think of that.

"…Yes, you're right. Sirius, did your Dads ever tell you why they called you that?"

Sirius shrugged a little as Remus resumed his cleaning.

"Just that it was after my Grandpa Si."

Remus found himself smiling again as he briefly chipped dried mud out of the boy's hair. After he'd finished that he watched the boy again.

"Grandpa Si was my…" He tried searching for a word when Sirius helped.

"Honey?" he asked in a voice that was even more childlike than ever. Remus laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Honey it is. Anyway, your Daddy Harry loved my Honey like he would his own father and so asked me to tell him about when we got together."

"Like Daddy and Dad? Only Daddy says that you're a werewolf like him and me so wouldn't Grandpa Si be like Dad?"

Remus brushed the boys hair tenderly as he smiled at his surrogate Grandchild.

"Yes, if you like…Sirius would you like to go meet him?"

Sirius cocked his head in confusion.

"But I thought Grandpa Si is in heaven? That's what Daddy said."

"Yes, that is true but I'm talking about where we buried him. Would you like to visit him?" Remus said and Sirius nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes please!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus looked up the path leading to the Graveyard and shielded his eyes from the low sun setting in the far distance. He glanced down to his right where Sirius was gripping his hand looking around at the trees on either side of the path. He squeezed the tiny hand in his making Sirius glance up at him and grin as he too shielded his eyes.

"Almost there Pup." He said and winked at the boy.

"What was Grandpa Si like?"

The question startled Remus into looking back down at the boy with a stunned look on his face.

"What?" He asked quietly and Sirius looked slightly more bashful.

"It's…it's just when I try asking Dad about him he gets a sad look in his eyes and I don't want to hurt him so I tell him it's ok, I didn't really want to know. But…But I do and you said he was your Honey so you'd know him best right?"

Sirius was kicking small stones out of his path nervously and after a moment Remus bent down and lifted the boy to rest on his hip once again. Once again curious wide amber eyes stared at him.

"Sirius was…beautiful in every way. He was mischievous, brave, loyal, strong, loving and kind all at once. He had a tendency to get us into trouble but he'd also get us out again. Despite everything he tried his hardest no matter what. He was my savior, many times over."

Sirius looked off to a point for a while before looking at him once again with a determined look on his face. He hugged Remus around the neck tightly.

"I'll be your savior too Remez! I won't let you get hurt." He buried his neck in his Granddad's neck as he shut his eyes tightly.

Remus felt his heart give a lurch and hugged the boy back. Eventually Sirius pulled away and squirmed a little as though wanting to be put down. Remus obliged him and Sirius instantly took his hand dragging him up the path towards the sun lit graveyard.

"Lets go see Sirius Remez!" He cried and walked quickly.

Remus watched the boy momentarily and smiled as he thought that maybe Sirius had lived on in more than just his Godson. This little boy _did_ have similar characteristics after all and could easily resemble his own Sirius when he reached adulthood. It would seem Sirius Potter-Faolan would be a heartbreaker too.

He allowed himself a little smirk at that.

They walked for about another ten minutes until finally they walked under the shade of a weeping willow. There, at the base was a silver plaque glistening in the daylight. Sirius stood in front of it looking down at it before looking up and behind him at Remus.

"Is this him? Is this Sirius?" He asked and Remus nodded as he knelt beside the boy, his fingers running over the words he knew by heart inscribed into the silver:

Sirius Orion Black 

_1970 – 1996_

_Devoted Parent, Beloved Friend, Treasured Lover_

"_I am the soft stars that shine at night so do not stand at my grave and weep, I am not there I do not sleep" _

"Yeah, yeah this is my Padfoot." He whispered as he continued to stroke the engravings. His vision was becoming mistier and he blinked harshly against the tears threatening to fall. He looked at the two graves to the left of this one and tried to fight back the tears again. At least James, Lily and Sirius were together again. Further to the right was his father's resting ground, a space in between him and Sirius for…for…

A warmth covered his hand that rested on the plaque and looking down he say a tiny tanned hand spread out like his was only on top of his rather than on the silver.

He looked up to see Sirius staring down at their hands, mesmerized by the silver words and again he fought back tears. He closed them when he saw Sirius begin to look at him, not wanting the boy to see him cry. However, he couldn't help opening them when he felt a small hand on his cheek.

"Don't be sad Remez…I'll protect you."

Letting out a chocked laugh he held his arms open for the boy and instantly Sirius crawled into them hugging him tightly. They stayed like that as the sun cast a red hue over the sky, embraced in a warm hug.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you think he's ok?"

Harry glanced up from the sink where he was washing the dishes. Cara was leaning against the counter on one hip with a bowl and a dishcloth in his hands, slowly cleaning them as he looked at Harry.

He thought about what his husband had just asked him and a small thoughtful crease formed between his eyebrows.

"I think he needed to speak about it. He's held it in for so long and well…he needed it, more than I did apparently."

Nodding Cara returned to cleaning the bowl then placed it on the dish-rake. Carefully placing the tea-towel on the counter he walked over to Harry and slipped his arms around his waist, resting his head against the back of Harry's neck.

"I don't know how he does it Harry…if I…if you went away I don't think I could…" Harry turned in the circle of his arms and returned the hug.

"Eww! Daddy, you don't know where he's been!"

Both looked up at a smirking Sirius standing with his hands on his hips with Remus stood behind him chuckling quietly.

"In the sink with all these bubbles. Here let me show you!" Harry scooped up the bubbles in his hands and Sirius gave a laughing yell as he ran out the door, Harry on his tail.

Silently Cara and Remus listened to the racket the two were making, smiling to themselves as they finally heard Harry catch his son. Then they looked over at one another.

"Are you ok?" Cara asked and Remus nodded slightly.

"Yes, I'm feeling better for it actually. Sirius helped a lot. Have an urge to visit my mother though." Both smiled, and then chuckled when they heard Harry give a yelp when Sirius apparently choose to retaliate.

"Remus?" Cara asked again and Remus nodded at him.

"How…how do you find the strength to go on? I know you said family but…"

Remus smiled at him in his typical charming way, his eyes scrunching up slightly in fondness as he answered.

"Because if Sirius taught me one thing it was to be proud of who and what I am, to not throw it away even for him. He'd never let me live it down if I took my own life and left his Godson here, with a carbon copy of himself may I add."

Both laughed as Sirius at that precise moment charged through the kitchen grabbed the tea towel, ran out and then listened to the resounding smack as the towel was whipped at his dad. Harry's cry echoed.

"So he taught you to accept yourself." Cara said turning back to Remus.

"More than that…he taught me to embrace the moon."

Finite 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_AN: And there we have it! Embracing the Moon is finished, my longest story yet! There is no sequel to this one as it was in a way a prequel to Little Wolf and Autumn Skies. That and I don't have the time to start another one. Full Circle will be the one I focus on now, still at Silver Snitch (I have decided not to update it here, as it's obviously not well liked by the moderators. It is still going though, just wanted this one done before it). It has been an emotional road, especially where Ethan Lupin was concerned (but hey, at least you didn't see him die) but I would never regret this! _

_Also, I have a space on Photobucket dot com where I will be putting some of my images. When I've done them I'll add a note on the Full Circle story and if you want, email me and I'll post you the pictures of your favorite characters from this series of stories (yep, that's including a grown up Sirius Potter-Faolan and Elena Weasley lol)! Maybe in the far and distant future when my time isn't taken up with life I will consider doing another story to this series featuring Sirius and Elena as I know many requested it. _

_I may add the occasional one off as they are easy and quick for me so feel free to place requests and I'll see what I can do (no promises mind, and the next two months of my life are going to be heavy so try to understand my dilemma)._

_But to each and every one of you, and I mean ALL of you, thank you for everything! You're encouragement is what made this story as long as it is lol! And until next time I say Toodle Pip!_


End file.
